Far From An Angel
by SnowWhite1864
Summary: Ever since Damon saved the girl from her father, he couldn't stop thinking about her. He couldn't stop thinking about how scared she was and how beautiful she was, but what will happen when that girl arrives in Mystic Falls? What will happen when that girl is not what she seems to be? Will Damon finally find true love? Will they both be able to fight for love? Damon/OC & Kol/OC
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello there! Thank you for picking my story to read! I hope you like it! Please review.**

**Summary: Ever since Damon saved the girl from her father, he couldn't stop thinking about her. He couldn't stop thinking about how scared she was and how beautiful she was, but what will happen when that girl arrives in Mystic Falls? What will happen when the girl is not what she seems? Will it be worth saving her or will he regret it? Will Damon finally find someone who will love him for him?**

* * *

_Prologue_

The knife plunged deep in her stomach again, so slowly so that she felt every ounce of pain coming from the knife and she screamed out in pain, ignoring as she felt the darkness pulling on her, trying to take her away to the darkness, but she refused to go with the darkness. She had to stay here. She had to do something. She had to get away, but how was she going to get away?

Warm tears traveled from the corner of her eyes, falling down to her chestnut-brown hair, damping it a bit as it fell to her hair. She forced herself to look up again and she saw the sinister look of her father and she screamed out in fear. She never saw her father like this before. Yeah, he was an awful man most of the time, but he was never like this. He was never this bad. Ever.

"Dad!" she screamed out, trying her best to ignore the pain. "Please stop!" she begged. "Please stop!"

More clear tears traveled out from her now closed eyes and her father actually found some joy in it.

The knife went deeper and deeper into the girl's stomach, vibrating pain all through her body. Awful, stinging pain surrounded her body, warm dark crismon liquid traveling down her stomach, staining her blue blouse and the tan carpet that she was laying on. Her eyes were closed shut, and her hands were at her side, tugged at her jeans, squeezing her hands as hard as she could on the material, trying to block out the pain she was feeling in her stomach.

She felt the knife being pulled out of her in a swift movement and she let out a whimper, feeling the pain as she felt the knife, leaving her flesh. Even though the knife was gone, it still felt as if the knife was still deep inside her stomach, cutting her flesh, and ruining her flesh and ruining her life. The girl was taking in deep breaths, trying to take in oxygen to give to her burning lungs, but it felt as if there was no oxygen in the air. Her chest was heaving up and down and she was crying silently, not wanting to give the man before her - her father - the satisfaction to hear her sobs. She couldn't do it and she wouldn't do it.

The girl began to shake and lifted her shaking right hand and placed it on her stomach, feeling the warm sticky liquid traveling out of the huge deep gashes that were on her stomach and she felt herself becoming sick. She felt herself becoming cold. She shook her head and opened her eyes, trying to find her courage that she knew was there, but was hiding deep inside of her.

"Dad?" she asked and coughed and groaned feeling more pain. "W-Why are you d-doing this t-to me?" she managed to ask between gasps breaths and then added. "W-What h-have I done?"

He turned his head to look at his daughter. His pupils dilated. Black eyes glared down at the bleeding girl, that was his daughter. His black hair covered over one black eye, but one was still visible. A frown was upon his lips and he picked up the alcohol bottle that was sitting on the wooden coffee table and took couple huge gulps, ignoring the burning in his throat he felt as it traveled down his throat.

"You look like her!" he said and turned his head and glared at her with black eyes like night. "Your hair! Your eyes! Where's my Sophie? Where did you put her?" he asked frantically and threw the alcohol bottle at the wall, making the bottle crash into small pieces and fall to the ground.

"D-Dad, I-I didn't do anything," she weakly said.

Her mother died a few months ago and her father did not take it well. He did not take it well at all. He lost it. He lost everything. He was gone every night and every time he came home, it smelled as if he went to a place that was filled with smoke. His eyes turned darker, more black and he had dark circles under his eyes from no sleep. He drank. He drank to stop the pain, to try to forget his dear Sophie, but every time he saw Emma, his daughter, the memories of his love came back. So, that is why he made the deal, and no matter how much he was regretting it, he had to go along with it. He had to go along with it in every way.

The girl swallowed hard. She began to feel sleepier and sleepier. She wanted to give into the dark and into the sleep, but she knew she couldn't. She couldn't do that to her sisters. They needed her and she needed him. She had to be strong for them.

It was all her fault. She made a mistake tonight, a horrible mistake that will forever change her life. She found her dad injecting drugs in his arms, but the thing at this drug, is that it was dark red, and thick. It looked almost like blood, and no matter how much something told her to leave and allow her father to be, she ignored it, knowing her mother would want her to stop her father.

Her father slowly turned his head to look at her, and when he caught a glimpse of her, his eyes widen. He pulled the needle out of his arm, injecting all that was in the small little thing. He placed the shot on the table and met his daughter's eyes.

"Sophie?" he asked in disbelief. "Is that you?" he asked with so much hope, wishing that the girl in front of hin was his wife, his love, his everything. The girl just merely shook her head and walked closer to him. She held her hands out in surrender, her car keys were still in her right hand from just arriving him minutes before.

"Dad," she spoke softly. "It's me, Emma. It's me, Dad."

Her father swallowed hard and stood up. The words that his daughters spoke went through one ear and out the other. He slowly walked over to his daughter and placed a hand on his daughter's cheek. "Oh my sweet Sophie," he spoke.

Emma furrowed her eyebrows and brought her sweaty hands to her father's and quickly removed her father's hands from her cheek.

Still holding his hands, she said, "Dad, you have it all wrong. I'm Emma. Your daughter.

Her father furrowed his eyebrows and looking into his daughter eyes and noticed that they were slightly darker than his wife's and he suddenly knew that the one in front of him was not his wife. It was his daughter.

He began to feel angry, remembering the words that she told him. _It's her fault. It's her fault. It's her fault._ It echoed through his ears over and over again. He tried his best to not let those harsh words consume him, but they were tugging at him painfully.

He took a deep breath. "You aren't Sophie?" he asked, just making sure that his was indeed his daughter. He was hoping the person in front of him would say that she was his love, so that he could gather her in his arms and take her away from him and protect her from the world that was out there. He wished it more than anything.

The girl in front of him looked so much like his Sophie, but with darker features. Dark chestnut-brown hair that would shine whenever the sun hit it, dark electrifying green eyes that were so beautiful, that you could stare at them all day, a warm smile that made you smile, with dark pink lips...

This wasn't his Sophie, and he knew it deep down. His Sophie was gone, and she was gone forever.

Emma shook her head slowly. "No, Dad. I'm your daughter. Emma."

His father began to hear those words again. _It's her fault. It's her fault. It's her fault._ And before he could do anything to stop it, he snapped inside. Every bit of him snapped into pieces and right then and there, he agreed to what that woman asked of him to do. He agreed with it in every way possible.

"I'm sorry Emma. I'll be right back." Emma nodded and let go of his hands. She watched her father as he went to the kitchen, walking rather quickly. Emma walked to the coffee table and sat her car keys down on the table and looked down at the injection, seeing the remainder of the warm liquid still in the clear tube. It had to be blood. It looked so much like blood. She thought about picking the injection up and examining it, but she decided against it.

She heard her father's heavy footsteps and she turned around to look at him. He was standing up straight with an evil glint in his eyes. One arm was pinned to his thigh, but the other was behind his back and Emma swallowed, looking at the arm that was behind his back and looked up at her father, meeting the eyes of her father.

"What is behind your back?" she asked cautiously. A horrible feeling developed at the bit of her stomach and she swallowed hard, feeling her heart beat hard against her chest, slamming at her chest like a drum. She felt the cold take over her and she felt fear take over her. Her hands were sweaty and scared and her eyes watched his every move afraid on what he would to do her if she didn't watch his every move.

"I have something for you," he said and walked a little closer to her and Emma.

Emma took a deep breath, taking in precious oxygen, wishing that she did not come home at all that night. She should have stayed with her boyfriend... but he was being an ass... again.

"W-What is it dad?"

"A present," he said and removed his hand from behind his back, revealing the huge long silver knife. His hand was on the wooden handle, holding it tightly, in a steady grip. All the blood in Emma washed away and before she could thing she ran towards the door. She went to the handle and turned the knob, only to find that it was locked and she cursed and quickly turned the knob in a fast pace, but before she could open the door, she felt horrible pain coming from the back of her skull.

She screamed as she felt her father's arm wrap around her waist and she used her foot to kick his shin. Her father groaned out in pain and loosened his grip. It was loose enough to allow Emma to squirm out of his brace.

Emma didn't turn around to look at her father. She ran straight to the bathroom, looking for a weapon that she could use against her father, and the only thing would do any damage to him was the sharp razor that she used to shave her legs. It cut her a few times, so this had to be good enough.

Emma swallowed hard and wrapped her shaky right hand around the handle of the razor. She looked at the bathroom door, making sure it was locked and breathed out a sigh of relief, seeing that it was locked.

Emma looked all around and saw the small window that was above the shower. She walked in the shower and placed her hand on the lock of the window and clicked it open. She tried to open the window, but it would not budge. As much as she tried, it would not move up, and allow her to get away and be free. It wouldn't open. Emma knew it was unlocked and she looked out the window, to see that there was things on the window, to stop the window from opening and she groaned. Her father must have already planned her murder out.

There was a loud banging at the door and Emma felt herself jump up and she looked at the brown door. Yelling was coming from her father's mouth and she swallowed hard. He was kicking, punching, hitting, doing all he could to the door, trying to break it down. When Emma was actually starting to feel hope, she saw her father's black boots break through the hard door and Emma let out a scream, gripping the razor around her shaking hand tighter, getting herself ready to use it.

He pulled his leg out and kicked at the door again, with so much force, that the door just gave up on everything he had and fell to the ground. His father looked up and gave his daughter a cold smile. "Just like old times," he said and grabbed at Emma's arm.

Emma began to scream and shout. "No!" she screamed, fighting against him, but he was stronger than her. Way stronger than her.

Before Emma even thought about it, Emma brought the pink razor that she was holding in her hand up to her father's face, and didn't hesitate to slice it against his cheek, creating a deep bit.

Her father just shook his head, as if of what Emma did to him caused him no pain at her and he through her against the wall of the house, making Emma hit the back of her head and she groaned.

Her father brought a hand to his cheek, feeling the warm liquid traveling out of the wound and down his dark blue shirt, staining his shirt. he shook his head and walked slowly to Emma. She huddled her body together, as if that would make it where her father couldn't see her or get to her, but it didn't work. He was still going to get to her, and Emma made up her mind that she wasn't going to give up. She was never going to give up.

Emma crawled over behind the couch, hoping to get in the kitchen to get a knife. Her breathing and her heartbeat was all she heard. She could not hear her father at all. He wasn't moving. He wasn't walking. He wasn't talking. He just stayed still, eyes scanning every place, checking where she could be, and then he heard the sound of her footsteps walking to the kitchen. He smirked and slowly walked in the kitchen.

With shaking hands Emma opened the white drawer that contained the utensils. When she opened it, she found that all the utensils were gone. She pulled out the cabinet and turned it over, and shook at it. Nothing came out. Things that could be used as helpful weapons were gone. She swallowed hard.

"I already got rid of it, Emma," A voice said behind her, and she felt shivers travel down her spine. She turned around slowly and saw her father there, blood traveling down his cheek, and down to his shirt. His long black hair covered his right eye. His black eyes glared at Emma. Something was ignited in him, and Emma didn't know what it was. She always knew her dad was awful and mean, but she never knew he would kill. She never knew he would try.

"What did I do?" she asked strongly again, still holding the drawer in her shaking hands, but it was slipping a bit, because her hands contained sweat on them. She was breathing fast, taking in the oxygen that surrounded her, and she wished she could go outside and take in the oxygen of the cool air. She wanted nothing more to run away. She was just thankful that her sisters weren't here tonight. She was more than thankful.

"If I would have just killed you before, then she wouldn't have died! If I would have just listened to that bitch and did it, I would still have my, Sophie."

Emma swallowed hard. Someone wanted her dead? Why? What did Emma do to anyone?

"Dad," Emma spoke softly. "It's alright. Everything will be alright. Just, put the knife down, stop with the drugs-"

Her father rolled his eyes, and tears began to travel out of his black eyes, and Emma never saw her father so broken before. "Those aren't drugs," he said.

"Then what are they?" she asked. "Wonderful things that do wonderful things?" she asked sarcastically, even though she was scared more than ever.

"Don't use that tone with me," he said, looking up, meeting Emma's eyes, and only saw Sophie.

"You must die tonight, Emma," her father spoke, coming closer to her, and Emma held the white drawer in front of her, seeing that, that was her only thing that could protect her.

"It would save you in the long run," he said. "I will be doing you a favor," he said.

Emma shook her head. "No!" she screamed and her father ran towards her. Emma swallowed hard and used the white drawer in her hand, and wacked it over his head. She dropped it to the ground the same time her father fell to the ground, and she could not believe that she did that. She ran out of the kitchen and back to the living room. She ran towards the door, put her shaky, sweaty hands on the silver knob, and turned it in a fast pace.

The door opened and Emma ran out of the apartment. She ran down the hall, but before she could do anything, she was pulled back, from someone pulled her hair and she screamed, feeling the pain that was in the back of her scalp.

She was being dragged from her hair, and she began to cry again. She kicked, she did everything she could, but she could not get away. She was trapped.

"Let me go!" she screamed, tears rolling down her face. "Help!" she screamed. "Please help!"

She kicked harder and brought her hands up to her hair, but she could not reach his hands. She kicked harder, becoming angry with herself for being so helpless.

"He's trying to kill me! He's going to kill me!" her blood curdling scream vibrated in the apartment building and Emma shook her head and began to cry more.

"Dad, please let me go. Please. I'm your daughter."

Her father didn't listen and he swallowed hard. He dragged her back in the room. "Help!" she screamed louder.

Her father threw his daughter in his apartment. He closed the door shut, and locked the doors once again. He turned around to his daughter, to see her shaking in fear.

"Why couldn't you just make it easy?" he asked her and Emma just shook her head again.

"Dad, you don't have to do this. Mom wouldn't want this. Mom, remember her?" she asked him. "Your wife, my mother. Please, dad. Please," she begged him and backed further away from him.

His father just shook his head and walked to her, the knife in his left hand, hanging down.

"Emma," he said in his warning tone and Emma just shook her head, the warm tears traveling down her pale cheek, her bottom lip trembling.

"What did I do?" she asked and when her father didn't answer and just walked to her, she asked. "What did I do, damn it?"

Her father stayed still and choice his words carefully. "I allowed you to be born," he said.

Emma looked at him with narrowed eyes, that were filled with tears and she swallowed hard again.

"That's what you did," she said, watching him as he walked to her.

"I-I don't understand what I did to you. Yeah, I wasn't the best daughter, but I-I made sure that we stayed with you, because I didn't want you to be alone, even if you were an ass all the time."

Emma didn't care if her dad would get angry at her if he called her names. If she was going to die tonight, she was going to let him know how she felt.

"I always thought there was something evil in you. I guess you are proving it tonight."

"Emma, you don't understand or know anything about me. I honestly will be doing you a favor. She will-"

"Who the hell is 'she'?" Emma asked angrily. "Why do you keep on talking about her? Is she a girlfriend, a-"

"She is not a girlfriend," he said through clenched teeth.

Emma swallowed hard again. "A relative? A friend then? Who is she?"

"You don't need to know, because I'm making sure you will never see her."

Emma stood up, and shook. She crossed her arms and looked at the door. She could get out of here. She could, and she will. She will survive tonight.

Emma ran to the door again, but her father caught her and before she could do anything, she felt a sharp, stinging pain in her stomach and she fell to the ground and she placed a hand over the wound, feeling the warm liquid travel out.

She looked up at her father, unshed tears in her eyes. She began to shake again and then he got down to his knees and raised the knife and Emma shook her head.

"No," she said, her weak voice echoing in the room. "Please don't," she begged.

Her father took a deep breath and stabbed his daughter again. He closed his eyes and then he opened again, thinking of his past, remembering how it used to be. He stabbed repeatedly, blocking out the pain he was feeling, and didn't stop until it looked like she was ready to give.

Emma laid on the floor, coughing, gasping for air, but found that, that was futile. Her father was on the couch, watching as his father died, and he ignored the guilt that he felt. He cursed himself for allowing Sophie to turn him weak.

He swallowed hard and stood up. While her stood up, there was a knock at the door, and at first, he feared that it was her, but then he noticed it wasn't and breathed a sigh of relief.

He quickly hid the knife in the couch and ran to the bathroom and cleaned himself up. Her ran to his room, and quickly changed in fresh close, pulling out a random gray shirt, with dark jeans, and black gym shoes.

There was a knock again and he breathed out a frustrated sigh. "Be there in a minute!" he yelled from his room as he pushed his foot into the gym shoes.

He walked back in the living room and looked down at Emma's pale body. At first he thought she died, but then he heard her gasp for air, and he saw the hope that ignited in her green eyes.

"If you make a noise," he spoke low, so only she could hear. "I will stab you again and this time, it will go in your chest."

Emma swallowed hard and slowly nodded her head, hearing the footsteps of her father walking to the door. She heard the door open and unlock. She heard her father and the man talk, and she wanted nothing more than to scream out and beg for help, but she did not want to cause the man pain either. He wasn innocent and didn't deserve it.

The young man wearing all black, with the raven dark hair that curled under his earlobe and light blue eyes stared at the man in front of him. The raven hair man faked a smile.

"Hi, I cannot get in my apartment. I forgot my keys in there. Clumsy me. I was hoping you could help. I need an extra pair of hands."

Emma's father just nodded his head. "Yes," he said. "Lets do that now."

He walked out of the front door and closed it. The man walked to a random door and turned around to face Emma's father.

"One," he spoke and Emma's further furrowed his eyebrows.

"Two," he said and raised his hands a bit.

"Three," he said and brought his hands to Emma's father's head and the man struggled to get away.

"Snap," he said, and the sound of Emma's father's neck breaking echoed in the abandoned apartment and the man looked down at the man, before walking to the apartment, the man walked out of.

He grabbed the door know, twisted it, and pushed the door open. He saw the girl laying on the floor in a pool of blood and he swallowed hard, smelling the intoxicating blood, and wanted a taste of it.

He didn't know why he was doing a good deed. He heard the screaming and something in him told him to help. And he listened to the voice. He let it in control. He heard the screaming and appeared here. He broke in the apartment building and did the only thing he felt he was good at. Kill. Kill the bad guy.

"Invite me in," he commanded and the girl turned her head a little, her vision blurry and all she saw was a black beautiful figure standing in the doorway.

"What?" she asked confused and she heard the man sigh. "Invite me in. No helping with no inviting," his velvet voice said and Emma took a deep breath and she just nodded her head and closed her eyes at the same time.

"C-Come in," she stuttered and said weakly.

The man walking in and in a flash he was beside Emma. He picked her up and Emma shivered at the contact. She felt safe. She felt like she could no longer be hurt and she tried to breath again, but oxygen was refusing her.

He placed her on his lap, forcing her head on his lap and the girl opened his eyes and saw the most beautiful color she has ever thing. A beautiful light blue stared at her. it held so many secrets. It held so many secrets and pain. Emma wanted to help him. She wanted to help take away the pain.

She stared into the beautiful blue crystal eyes and felt the darkness tugging at her and she gave in, knowing that she would be save in this man's arms.

The last thing she remembers from the night is those beautiful light blue eyes and a warm liquid traveling down her throat, taking away the pain.

The only thing she could summon up was that he saved her. He was a savior. He was her angel.

_**Far From An Angel**_

* * *

**A/N: Sooooo, what do you think? Please review! You will make me very happy if you review! **

**love,**

**SnowWhite1864**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, I am happy for the reviews I got. They made me smile! I couldn't stop smiling. I hope you like this chapter and always thank you for reading and please review. Reviews are nice and are accepted from everyone!**

**This chapter is dedicated to... Drum roll please *drums play* TVDobsession106!**

**Thank you so much for your review TVDobsession106! You made my day by your review! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter and that goes for everyone!**

**Now, chapter 1 everyone! *hands clapping***

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_Emma woke up from the dream, sticky sweat running down her face, traveling down the side of her face. She wiped it away with the back of her hand, the sound of her breathing, and the sound of her heart beating surrounded the room. She dreamt this dream ever since that night. Ever since it happened to her she had nightmares. Nightmares about her father. Sometimes she had nightmares that he will come back for her. Other times she had good dreams about the angel who saved her._

_ Emma removed the blanket off of her and went towards the bathroom. Her sisters were sleeping along with her foster-mother. Emma walked into the bathroom and switched the light on. She closed the bathroom door and looked in the mirror, examining herself with bloodshot green eyes._

_ She was falling apart. She was afraid to sleep. Every time she went to sleep, she would have horrible nightmares of her father trying to kill her. The dreams felt as if she was actually reliving the night of the incident. Everything felt real. The feeling she felt. The pain she felt. The touches she felt. Everything. It all did._

_ Emma turned the sink on. Clear cold water sprayed out of the faucet, spraying down in the wint sink. She adjusted the water to warm, and bent down, cupping the warm water with both of her hands. She splashed the warm water on her pale face. She felt eyes burn on the back of her neck and she turned around with the clear warm water dripping from her face. Her breathing was faster and her heart was beating against her chest, like a beating drum._

_ No one was there. No one was behind her watching her. Emma brought a shaky hand up to her pale face and wiped away the excess water. __**I have officially gone crazy.**__ She thought to herself._

_ Emma took another deep breath and turned around back to the mirror. She grabbed the dark blue towel that was hanging from the rail, and patted her face softly from the dry towel, soaking up the water. She removed the towel from her face and saw her father behind her, holding the large knife with her blood covered on it. Dark fresh red blood. Blood covered his clothes, and the wound that she made with a razor was still fresh on his face. He looked like the night he killed her. He looked like it and Emma screamed._

_ "You shall die!" he screamed at her. "It is now my mission to kill you before she does! Before you change everything!" he yelled._

_ Before Emma could do anything, she felt a sharp painful sting at her chest and she looked down at her chest, a huge wooden handle sticking out of her. Emma's eyes were filled with unshed tears. Blood slowly traveled out of the wound and down her purple pajamas._

_ Emma looked up at her father and saw the sinister look he was giving her and then he-_

"Emma," Allison spoke softly, nudging her sister at the arm to wake her up.

"No!" Emma screamed in fear. "Please! Don't!"

Allison slapped her sister's cheek softly, trying her best to wake her sister up. "Emma, wake up!" she said, raising her voice high enough so only Emma would be able to hear, not wanting to wake her sister Katie or her foster-mother.

"It's just a dream," Allison said, patting her sister's face softly again. "So, wake up!"

Emma turned in her side, screaming as if her life depended on it and Allison groaned when she heard the angry footsteps that were coming down the hall, and Allison knew that Emma woke up Colleen... again.

The white door opened and Allison looked up to see their foster-mother, Colleen looking in the room. She wore gray sweatpants and an old navy blue shirt, with her dark blonde hair in a messy bun. She place a hand on her hip and walked more in the room and examined everything.

"What the hell is going on here?" Colleen asked and looked at Allison.

Allison gave a sheepish smile and looked at her sister and then looked back up at her foster-mother. "She's having another nightmare.

Colleen sighed and rolled her eyes and left her room. Allison furrowed her eyebrows and smiled when she heard Colleen muttered, "Teenagers and their nightmares, waking you up at 5 in the morning."

Allison looked up at Emma again and smacked her harder against the face, only to have Emma scream more. Allison pouted. "Emma, wake up now or I am going to borrow that cute dress you haven't worn since three months."

Emma just responded by another scream and Allison sighed in frustration. "Just wake up, nightmares are too overrated."

Allison crossed her arms and heard Colleen's footsteps again. Colleen arrived in the room, with a cup of cold water in her right hand. Allison shook her head and held her hands out to Colleen, in a stopping pose.

"Col, that's not a good idea. She will be very angry. Are you prepared to face the wrath of Emma Anne McKay when she wakes up? She looks innocent now with her hair flowing over her shoulders, and looking all Juliet like, but when she wakes up, she will be ugly."

Colleen just rolled her eyes. "I'm sure it won't be that bad. Emma loves me."

Allison gave out a laugh. "Alright, Colleen," Allison said. "Enjoy having her fist coming in contact with her jaw," she said while placing her hand up to her jaw. "Trust me, I know."

Colleen shook her head and titled the clear cup a bit, pouring the ice-cold water slowly all over Emma's face and before the last drop of water hit Emma's face, she already woke up and she looked at the two people in front of her and gave them a clear. Her breathing was heavy and sweat was all over her face, combined with the cold water dripping off of her face, and she wiped the water with her right hand.

"What the hell?" she asked. "Why would you do that?" she asked, glaring at her younger sister Allison.

Allison shook her head. "I didn't do it," she said like a child and pointed towards a nervous smiling Colleen. "She did."

Emma turned her glare at Collen. "Colleen," she spoke. "Why would you do that?" she repeated angrily and wiped her face again.

"You were having a nightmare again, Emma," Colleen said, sitting at the end of Emma's bed.

"So you splash water all over me? Thank you," she said, her voice dripping with sarcastic. "Highlight of my day, Colleen."

Allison looked down at Colleen and offered her a warm smile. "Colleen," she spoke and Colleen looked up, meeting Allison's light brown eyes, that looked like a beautiful caramel, with little tints of green in it. Her eyes were truly extraordinary.

"Do you mind if I talk to my sister?" she asked and Colleen shook her head. "Alone?" she added.

Colleen sighed and nodded her head. She stood up from her bed.

"Next time you wake me up, Col, scream in my ear or something that doesn't involve me getting soaked and wet," Emma said.

Colleen rolled her eyes. "It's not my fault you're a heavy sleeper, Em," she walked to the bedroom door, but before she walked out of the bedroom, she turned to look at the two little, McKay sister's. "We're going out for breakfast, so be ready. I have a surprise for you guys," Colleen said and walked out of the room, but didn't close the door.

"Can we at least have the impression of privacy?" Allison sighed, asking. Colleen appeared at the door frame and said, "Fine, but I am still listening." Colleen said and closed the door shut. Allison turned to look at Emma and gave her a warm smile.

"Do you want to talk about it Em?" Allison asked softly, sitting at the foot of the bed.

Emma shrugged her shoulders and laid back down on her bed and closed her eyes shut, hiding her green eyes from the world. She was tired. She hadn't been sleeping lately, but every time she closed her eyes, she saw her father's face.

"Come on Em. Let's talk about it. You can tell me anything," Allison encouraged and Emma opened her eyes and sat up, meeting her sister's eyes. Emma took a deep breath and nodded her head. "I dreamt of the night it happened. I dreamt of everything," Emma said, and Allison nodded her head to show that she was listening.

Emma was quiet for a moment and Allison was losing her patience. "And?" she asked and looked at Emma.

"And then I woke up in the dream and Dad was here trying to kill me," Emma continued.

"So you had a dream inside a dream?" Allison asked. "So epic."

Emma rolled her eyes, but there was a small smile on her lips. "You are so not getting the point," she said.

Allison smiled. "I know, but it made you smile, didn't it?" she asked and Emma just nodded her head. When Emma was too quiet, Allison went beside Emma and wrap her arm around her sister and rubbed her arms soothingly up and down. "I know it's hard, Em. I know. I'm so sorry it happened to you. I should have never happened to you," she said with regret in her voice, wishing that she was there that night to protect her sister.

"No," Emma said. "it's fine, really. I'm fine," she lied. "I'm just happy you and Katie weren't there. I would have died if anything happened to you too."

Allison took a deep breath and nodded her head. "Okay, enough with the depressing talk. Let's change the subject."

Emma just gave a small smile and placed her head on her sister's shoulder.

"So," Allison began. "Do you remember Meredith Fell?" she asked. "Mom's best friend?"

Emma nodded her head. "Of course I remember Meredith. Her and mom were like sisters."

Allison smiled and nodded. "Yes, well I was listening on the phone and-"

"Al, were you snooping?" Emma asked.

Allison gave a smile. "Maybe, anyway, she is going to adopt us!"

Emma smiled and removed her head from her sisters shoulders. "Really?" she asked. "Someone is going to take us?"

Allison nodded her head and before she could say anything else, Colleen yelled from the hallway.

"Hey!" she said. "I knew you were listening!"

Emma and Allison gave a little laugh and Emma hugged her sister. "Thank, Al," she said and Allison nodded her head and hugged her sister back. "I know. I'm amazing."

Emma pulled away and shook her head. "Nope, you are arrogant, but you are loved. Now, let's get ready, even though we already know the surprise. I still want chocolate chip pancakes."

Allison got off of Emma's bed and headed towards her room. Emma took a deep breath to prepare herself for today. She knew that when she would move in with Meredith, things would be different, but she just had this feeling in her that her life will change dramatically. She wasn't sure if it would change for the better or for the worse, but she shook her mind, blocking the thoughts out. She wasn't going to think about it today. Today she was going to be a normal 17-year-old girl and celebrate that her and her sisters were finally going to go a real home.

_**Far From an Angel**_

* * *

**A/N: Hiya, well I know this isn't my best chapter, and it is awfully short, but review anyway. I like reviews they are happy and I promise I am also going to update chapter 2 too! Okay well please Review :)**

**Love,**

**SnowWhite1864**


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Meredith could not believe that she agreed to take her best friend's children. She loved them all as if they were her own kids, but she knew that they would be in danger if they lived here in Mystic Falls. They was so much drama and there was so much supernaturals here. She doesn't want them to get involved and that is what cares her the most.

"Hi, Meredith," Elena's soft voice pulled Meredith away from her thoughts and Meredith looked up at her friend and offered her a small smile. It has been about five months since she was turned into a vampire, and she was doing well with the blood lust. Meredith was proud of her.

"Hi, Elena," Meredith said. "Looking prettier than ever," she complimented.

Elena smiled and looked down at what she was wearing. Her dark blue dress flowed beautiful and stopped just above her knee, showing every curve of her body. Her hair was slightly curled and framed her face. The beautiful smile she wore was the definition of happy.

"Hi Elena. Looking prettier than ever." Elena just smiled. She was wearing a dark blue dress that was so beautiful. It showed every curve of her body. Her hair was slightly curled, more wavier than curled. She had a beautiful smile on her face.

"Thank you. Stefan is taking me out to a fancy dinner," Elena explained with a smile and Meredith nodded, feeling slight guilt for Damon.

"So you picked Stefan?" she asked and Elena did a slight nod and bit her lip, with a look of guilt in her eyes.

"Yes, I did. Stefan and I have history together and Damon deserves someone who hasn't hurt him. I don't want him to be hurt anymore, and it seems like I'm the cause of his pain. I, I just want him to be happy and have someone who he can be happy with," Elena said with a sad smile.

Elena never wanted to hurt Damon. Damon deserved better than that and she knew it. She cared for Damon. She cared for him a lot, and she can't deny that she has feelings for him, but she will always love Stefan. It will always be Stefan.

She felt awful about Damon. She never wanted to hurt him. She never did. She cared for Damon she really did, and she will not deny that she had feelings for him, but she will always love Stefan more than Damon.

Meredith nodded her head and gave Elena a smile. "I know, Elena. I can promise you he will find someone," Meredith said and walked down the hospital hallway, with Elena following behind.

"Why are you so troubled?" Elena asked, Meredith, seeing the expressions on her face.

Meredith took a deep breath. "Because I'm adopting my best friend's kids. Tragic thing happened to the oldest. Their father tried to kill her. Their mother was murdered not to long ago, about the time you turned into a vampire. It was awful. Tragic."

Elena frowned. "Gosh, that's horrible," she breathed out. "Why are you so troubled then? It's good you are taking them. You will do a great job raising them."

Emma just gave a small smile. "So many things are happening here, Elena. We have you as a vampire now, we have Damon trying to kill Matt, we have other vampires in town, a long with a witch, and we have originals here. It's just, I don't want them involved with any of it. They've already went through so much.

Elena nodded her head, understanding how Meredith felt. That's how she felt with Jeremy and Jenna and look at what happened at them. "Then we won't let them get involved."

Meredith nodded her head. "I hope not."

"When are they coming?" Elena asked.

"Next week," Meredith answered. "And that means I have to get everything ready."

Elena smiled. "I'll help."

Meredith raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you sure? There's a lot going on and-"

Elena nodded her head. "I want to. If it weren't for you, I would be dead, so I owe you."

Meredith nodded her head and smiled. "Thanks, Elena. Come by tomorrow. I have to work on a patient. Have fun with Stefan."

Elena nodded her head. "I will."

Meredith walked down the hall, feeling at least a little better knowing Elena was going to be there to help her.

* * *

**A week later**

"Katie are you excited that we're going with Meredith?" asked Emma. Her little 7 year old sister Katie, was drawing a picture of a cat, with the longest tail Emma has ever seen. Katie nodded her head, making her high ponytail pounce as she did so.

"She will be here for us soon. So maybe you should get ready," Emma suggested and Katie shook her head 'no' and continue to draw.

"Why not?" Emma asked her little sister.

"Because I want to draw the cat first," Katie said, placing her black crayon beside the other crayons. Katie looked up at Emma with huge light brown eyes wide. "What color should the fur be?" she asked. She then looked down at the other crayons and bit her lip while staring at them, as if this was the most important decision in her life.

"Hmm," Emma said, while bending down a bit, to get a better view of the crayons that were spread out on the wooden kitchen table. "How about orange and you can name the kitty Marvin?" Emma asked and looked into Katie's eyes and watched as her eyes were ignited with joy.

She nodded her head. "Yes!" she said with much excitement. "That's a great idea!"

With her small chubby hand she grabbed the orange crayon and colored the cat orange. When she finished, she placed the crayon beside the other crayons and examined the crayons again.

"What color should the eyes be?" Katie asked and Emma shrugged her shoulders. "It's up to you," she said and Katie nodded her head and smiled.

"Okay," she said softly. "I want them to be green, likes yours."

Emma smiled. "That'd look pretty, Kate."

Katie nodded her head and colored the cat's eyes with a dark green crayon in a circle. She added black whiskers to the cat and gave the cat a pink noise and a smile.

Emma examined the cat on the printer paper and smiled. "So, can we get you ready?" she asked and Katie shook her head.

"Why not?" Emma asked and Katie picked up a bright yellow crayon and began to draw a huge sun at the corner of the paper. "'Cause I'm not done yet," she answered and Emma sighed.

"Fine," she said. "But after you draw that sun, you are getting your little but upstairs."

Katie smiled and nodded her head. She made sure that she took extra-long on the sun and Emma knew what Katie was doing. Katie was procrastinating, not wanting to get ready and Emma felt a smile form on her lips when Katie finally finished the sun.

"It's beautiful, Katie" Emma said. "Now, let's get you ready. Let's show Meredith the pretty little girl you are."

Katie smiled and jumped off of the chair and walked with Emma, hands in hands, to Katie's room.

"So, what do you want to wear?" Emma asked, looking in Katie's closet.

"Something pink!" Katie said and Emma smiled.

"Something pink, huh?" she asked.

"Yeah!" Katie said and sat down on her bed.

Emma pulled out a pink shirt with beautiful blue and purple flowers on it. "What about this one?" she asked.

Katie examined it and nodded her head.

Emma gave the shirt to Katie and Katie took it in her hands and smiled.

Emma bent down a bit and looked in the drawers and found a pair of dark blue jeans. She stood up and held them out for Katie.

"And these?" she asked and Katie nodded her head again and smiled.

"Let's get you changed," Emma said.

Emma quickly helped Katie change her clothes. After she was done, Katie placed some pink socks on her little feet and wore black Mary Jane's, with a cute little bow and Emma smiled.

Emma gently pulled out the ponytail holder in Katie's fine hair and began to brush her beautiful light brown hair. When there was a knot in her hair, Katie would yell at Emma to stop, and Emma would tell Katie, "I can't. We are going to make you a princess." Katie would just nod and would allow Emma to continue brushing her hair, even though it would hurt when she would brush the knot out.

"Do you want a fishtail braid or a half ponytail or just a headband?" Emma asked Katie.

Emma watched as Katie bit her lip deciding and Emma smiled. She felt like a mother to her sister, than an actually sister. Ever since her mother passed away, the mother role was passed down to her. Emma didn't mind. She loved her sisters and she would do anything for her sisters, but at times it was hard. It was very hard. She had to deal with her asshole boyfriend, school, and then her father. It wasn't like her father ever helped her. He was gone doing 'business' he used to call it. Emma shivered thinking of it. She could only imagine what 'business' could mean.

"Fishtail," Katie said finally deciding. "It reminds me of the little mermaid." Katie said with the cutest smile. Emma laughed. "Okay. We will do that."

Emma braided Katie's hair to the side in a fishtail braid. When she finished, she added a pink headband with a little boy to the side to complete the look. Emma walked Katie to the bathroom to show her and Katie's face lit up, like it always did on Christmas morning when she looked in the mirror. Katie turned around and hugged her sister tight around the waist and Emma hugged her back. "I love it, Emma," Katie said and Emma smiled and rubbed her sister's back up and down.

"I'm glad you like it," she replied back.

Katie pulled away from Emma and looked in the mirror again. She smiled when Katie touched the braid, and played with it with her hand, and made it move as if it was a real fishtail.

"Kate, let's finish your packing," Emma said and Katie turned around and nodded, leading Emma to her room to pack her things. They finished quickly since they didn't have much. They walked down the stairs, carrying Katie's things and Emma saw Meredith's car pulling up.

"What about you, Emma?" Katie asked and Emma looked away from the window and down at Katie.

"What about me?" she asked.

"Don't you need to pack your things?"

Emma shook her head. "I already did it last night. I brought everything downstairs this morning."

Katie just nodded her head. Emma watched as Meredith walked out of her front door and she took a deep breath. In moments her life was going to change. Forever.

* * *

Meredith slowly walked up to the pale front door, hearing her heals click against the small walkway to the house. Her nerves were everywhere and her mind kept on drifted to what if's. What if they become hurt? What if they become endangered? What if they get involved with the drama? What if she doesn't do a good job at taking care of them? What if-

Meredith shook her head. She couldn't think about what if's just because they are what if's it doesn't mean that they are going to happen. Everything would perfectly be fine and Meredith needed to do this. She promised Sophie that she would do anything that her kids needed and she promised that she would take her kids in if they needed to be taken in.

Meredith took a deep breath, taking in the fresh air, allowing the fresh air to take over her lungs so she wouldn't faint or do anything stupid and she knocked on the pale front doors with her knuckles. Soon, the door opened, revealing a pretty woman who had short dark blonde hair that stopped below her chin, caramel brown eyes, and was as tall as a tree and as skinny as a stick. She gave Meredith a warm smile and looked over at Meredith with her eyes, taking in the appearance of the woman who would be taking in her foster children.

"Are you Colleen?" Meredith asked, her voice surprisingly strong and Meredith felt proud at herself. The woman nodded her head. "Yes," she said and her smile got wider. "I'm assuming you are Meredith," Colleen stated and Meredith nodded her head. "I'm Meredith," she confirmed and Colleen opened the door wider for Meredith, giving enough room for Meredith to come in. "Please come in," Colleen said and Meredith walked slowly in the harm, taking in the power scent of apple cider.

"Meredith!' Allison screamed out and ran to Meredith, wrapping her arms around Meredith, engulfing her in a tight hug and Meredith laughed and hugged her best friend's daughter back.

"I missed you," Allison whispered and Meredith nodded her head, hugging Allison tighter. "I know," she said, "and I'm sorry for everything."

Allison pulled away and she shook her head. "Don't apologize, Mere. Things happen for a reason, I guess."

Meredith just nodded her head and looked at Emma. She offered Emma a warm smile and Emma returned it, walking over to Meredith, and hugging her tightly, and Emma began to think of her mom and she began to miss her mom.

"Emma," Meredith whispered. "You are beautiful."

Emma just smiled and pulled away from Meredith. "Well, you are gorgeous, Meredith."

Meredith smiled and just shook her head slightly and looked down at little Katie. Meredith placed her hand on her knees and squinted down a bit, to reach Katie's height.

"Katie," Meredith said, and Katie's face lit up like it always did on Christmas or Halloween. "Give me a hug."

Katie laughed and ran to Meredith, giving her a tight hug around her neck, and Meredith returned it. Emma smiled watching the scene play out before her. This is what they all needed. A family.

Meredith picked Katie up and held her in one arm. Meredith always wanted kids. She just never had time for kids.

"Let's get all of your guy's things in my car," Meredith said and Emma nodded her head. "Of course," she said.

Soon, the suit cases were all packed tightly in the car and it was time for Emma to leave her amazing foster-mother and live a normal 17-year-old life.

Emma hugged Colleen tightly and smiled when Colleen hugged her back, and patted her back softly. "Thank you so much for everything, Colleen," Emma said, "I will never forget you."

Colleen smiled and felt her heart warm at the words. "I know," she spoke softly. "I will never forget you either."

Emma smiled and pulled away and watched as Allison and Colleen hugged.

"Allison," Emma heard Colleen whisper softly in her sister's younger's ears. "You were always my favorite."

Emma glared her green orbs and crossed her arms. "I can hear you!" she said and Colleen laughed, pulling away from Colleen. "I'm joking, Em. I'm joking.

Emma just rolled her eyes and Colleen went to the youngest little McKay sister, Katie. "I will miss you, Kate," Colleen spoke and Allison nodded her head and pulled away from Allison and looked in her caramel brown eyes. "Me too," she said, as if she was admitting one of her juiciest secrets. "You made the best cookies."

Colleen laughed and nodded her head. "I know," she said.

Meredith smiled and led the girl's to her car. Everything was backs and they all smiled. They said their last good-byes to their old life and hello to their new life.

"You guys will love it here," Meredith said, turning the turning signal to right. "We can play games, and watch movies," she added as she furrowed her eyebrows in deep thought.

"Oh!" she said, and turned her head. "Emma, isn't it you 18th birthday next week?" she asked Emma and Emma just nodded her head as an answer, not really wanting to talk about her birthday.

"That's wonderful!" Allison said. "We'll have a celebration."

Emma just agreed with nodding her head. That was the best way to get these conversations over with.

"I already registered all three of you at school. Allison and Emma, you two will go to Mystic Falls High and you, Princess Kate, will be going to Mystic Elementary. You guys will love it."

Emma just took a deep breath and turned her head to the side, watching the green blurs that were trees pass before them and she bit her lip.

"Emma," Meredith said and Emma turned her head to look at her. "You look so much like your mother," she said and Emma frowned, but then quickly replaced it with a small smile, that wasn't happy at all.

"And Allison, you are becoming a beautiful young woman and Katie, you look like a princess."

Emma just took a deep breath, her mind traveling back in time to the wonderful time of her amazing mother.

* * *

Meredith's black car pulled up to a huge white house, with a black door, Meredith parked the car and pulled out the keys in the ignition. "This is it," she said and motioned her hands to her home. "This is your new home."

She opened the car door and Allison, Emma, and Katie did the same, climbing out of the small car and looking up at the home that they would be leaving in, and looking up at the home that they could call theirs. The house was so huge and it looked so friendly with the color of the purest white and with its velvet back door. The beautiful dark green grass was cut, and Emma would still smell the smell of the cut grass, lingering in the windy air. The beautiful tall tree stood in front of the house. All kinds of flowers were around the house, giving the house more color. The beautiful flowers immediately stood out and Emma smiled staring at them, as she felt her chestnut brown hair played with the warm wind.

Her new home looked similar to a house she once lived in. It reminded her of her mother and how her mother would have always wanted nature around them. Emma's mother, Sophie, was a big fan of nature and she believed the beauty of nature should be showed to all and that is what Sophie always did. Sophie always made sure there were flowers everywhere in the house, and that the beautiful light sun-rays of the sun would shine through the windows of their house. But those were memories. Wonderful, amazing memories.

"Do you want me to get the luggage?" Emma asked, turning her head, looking at the car, her hand stretched out, ready to open the car door.

Meredith shook her head slowly and motioned her hand that said 'no'. "You can get it later," Meredith said, walking to the front door of the house, opening the beautiful glass door with silver designs on them open, and she jabbed the house key into the front door, and turned it to the side, unlocking the door. She pulled the key out and pushed the door open.

"It's beautiful," Emma said, looking around the house with her green eyes.

Meredith smiled. "Thanks," she said. "Now let's take a tour of the house."

Emma smiled and looked at the cream wallpaper that was used for the walls in all of the rooms. It gave a natural warm tone and Emma liked it and she turned her head, looking at the family room and she smiled, seeing the coffee brown leather furniture and the huge TV sitting on a dark wooden stand. On the dark coffee table, there was the remote for the TV and some coasters that were laid out. There were pictures of Meredith and of her parents, and also of her brother, Logan Fell. Emma frowned, remembering hearing that he passed away a couple of years ago. Unfortunately, they didn't go to the funeral. Sophie said it was too dangerous.

"Do you guys want to see your rooms?" Meredith asked, turning her face to look at them and gave them all a warm smile. Emma turned her head away from the family room and looked at Meredith, her dark brown eyes were sparkling with happiness and Emma gave a small smile, feeling a little bit happy seeing how Meredith was so happy.

"I do!" Katie screamed out and threw her hands up in the air. "Where are they?" she asked. "I hope mine is pink!"

Meredith laughed and she held her hand out to Katie, and the little seven-year old girl, placed her little chubby fingers in Meredith's slender long hand. Meredith gave a smile to Allison and Emma. "Just follow us girls," she said, leading them up the stairs.

Emma and Allison just nodded her head, and followed behind the pair in front of them, but a few feet away.

"I think this is nice," Allison whispered and Emma turned her head to look at Allison.

Emma just nodded her head and turned her head to the side, seeing a beautiful painting of an autumn day, with the wind blowing and with the orange and yellow trees flying carelessly in the air and Emma gave a small smile at it, and then her smiled fade, passing the next picture. This picture was the one of her mother and Emma stopped in her spot to look at the picture.

Emma stared into her mother's eyes in the picture. Her mother's light green eyes, looked as if they were staring into Emma's dark green eyes. Her warm smile on her pale pink lips, made Emma do a small smile, imitating the exact same smile her mother wore in the picture. Her hands were folded in her lap and her light chestnut-brown hair reached down to the mid of her back, in beautiful light curls. Emma's eyes scanned the rest of the picture, and then Emma noticed that her father was also in this picture and she swallowed hard and looked away from his black eyes. She took a deep breath and shook her head. He was dead. He was not coming back. He was never going to come back. Everything was perfect now. Everything.

"This is your room Katie," Emma heard Meredith say and Emma turned her head to the right and walked over to where her younger sisters and to where Meredith was. By the time she got there, Katie ran into her room and hopped on her bed, jumping up in down on a fast pace, wrecking the beautiful light pink comforter of the bed and Emma rolled her eyes and smiled, watching her sister enjoying her room. Her room had a dark pink wallpaper all around and a white vanity with white dressers. The flooring was a dark wooden flooring, but there was a light pink run on the flooring. Katie began to spin around and jump on the twin size bed the whole time, enjoying the slight amount of wind she was getting as she did so.

Meredith laughed and cocked an eyebrow. "Well," she said, amusement in her voice. "I'm assuming she loves her room."

Emma gave a small smile and she nodded her head. "Yes, thank you, Mere."

Meredith smiled at the nickname. She hasn't been called 'Mere' since Sophie died. "No need to thank me. I love you guys and I'm going to do for you guys."

Emma smiled and watched as Meredith opened a white door slowly and turned her head left to look at an exciting Allison.

"Allison," she said as she opened it. "Here is your room," she said and then she pushed the door open.

Allison's mouth dropped open and she walked slowly into the room, taking in the beautiful violet wallpaper, the full size bed with a purple comforter, the perfect dark wooden floor, and the hugest closet Allison had ever seen.

"Oh my God," Allison said, walking over to the full-size mirror, and looked at her reflection in the mirror and gave a smile to herself in the mirror. She ran a hand through her light brown hair and her smile got wider.

"Oh my God," she repeated.

"So, you do or you don't like the room?" Meredith asked nervously and Allison ran towards Meredith and gave her a light hug as if her life depended on it.

"Thank you!" she said excitement filling her voice, and then pulled away from Meredith. "This is the perfect room. This is - Oh my God, than you so much, Meredith!"

Allison hugged Meredith again, and then ran into her new room, closing her door shut and Emma smirked to see Meredith's pout.

"Oh don't be upset. She's just happy. Everything in here is so nice."

Meredith nodded her head and looked at Emma. "Thank you," she said. "I was nervous about you guys coming here," Meredith confessed and Emma furrowed her eyebrows and followed Meredith down the hall to get to Emma's new room

"Why?" Emma asked, looking at more of the paintings and pictures as they walked by them.

"Well, I couldn't be like your mom. No one could be your mom."

Emma felt a sting in her heart and she nodded her head, agreeing with Meredith. It was true. Her mom was amazing.

"I know," Emma said, "but you, Mere, you are amazing. You are brave, kind, and I think it is wonderful that you took us in, despite how scared you were. You are indeed the definition of amazing."

Meredith smiled and placed her hand on the door knob to another white door and she shook her head. "I wouldn't say amazing," she said.

Emma crossed her arms. "Well I would and it's true. You are amazing."

Meredith smiled and took a deep breath. She opened the door slowly and said, "I hope you like the color blue."

Emma peaked inside the room and she gasped. The color blue was everywhere, but not just blue. Not just plain blue. It was dark blue, light blue, ocean blue, crystal blue, and even the color of her angel's eyes blue. White was even in her room, giving off a beautiful color and Emma smiled, loving it already. There were even colors of people in there and even a bit of green. Emma felt tears at the rim off her eyes as she looked around her room more, seeing the beautiful paintings that were in her room and of the pictures on her dresser. Her full bed had a black comforter on it, but with the tiniest bit of blues in it, and she liked it. She liked it a lot. It gave off a darker shade to the whole room. A black huge puffy circle rug was in the center of her room and Emma smiled look at her. She turned her head to look at the window, seeing a black little futon over there and she gave another smile, loving everything. She had a black desk in the corner of the mirror that blended in with the beautiful colors on the wall. There was a huge full size mirror to her left and she turned her whole body to look at herself, and her face was glowing. Her face was glowing in every way possible.

Emma turned around and before Meredith could say anything, she engulfed Meredith in a hug.

"Thank you. I don't know how to thank you for this. The room is amazing. Everything is perfect. Thank you. Thank you so much, Meredith."

Meredith smiled and hugged Emma tighter, rubbing her back slightly and then moving away a bit.

"You're welcome," she said, "Now," she added. "Let's bring your things in and then we can watch a movie or something," Meredith said and Emma gave a small chuckle and nodded her head. She was going to love her new home. She was already loving her new home.

Damon Salvatore stomped over to Meredith's house, searching for only one thing - revenge. He wanted revenge. He wanted revenge just for something. He wanted to do something that would ease his anger and he wanted to do something that would make him feel better, and the best thing he could think of right now was revenge. It was all Meredith's fault. It had to be Meredith's fault. She had to do something.

He wanted to turn it off and he wanted to block out what he saw between Elena and Stefan. He wanted to forget how Stefan was holding the love of Damon's life in his arms and kissing her silk lips. Damon growled remembering it again and shook his head to get it out of his mind.

He wanted to turn it off, but if he did, he knew that it would be a stupid and reckless idea, but why would it be stupid? Why should Damon feel pain and betrayal as his brother and Elena have a little cuddly time and a little make out session? How was the fair to him? He was always the second brother and Damon didn't get it. He had the looks, he had the charms, the style. He had everything and he would give everything he could to Elena, but like always, St. Stefan got the girl.

What would it solve to kill Meredith? What would be the point? If it wasn't for Meredith, then Elena would be dead for sure, six feet below the cold hard ground, alone, and buried next to her family. But Elena would have been fine if his stupid idiotic brother just saved Elena before Matt. How could he save Matt before her? He would always pick Elena. Always.

Damon breathed out a frustrated sigh and appeared at Meredith's black front door and brought his right hand and turned it into a hard fist, turning his knuckles white. He knocked angrily on the door, wanting to get a taste of Meredith's blood, enjoy it, and then kill her. That's all he wanted.

Damon knocked on the door again impatiently, his patience running thin, and when he was going to knock for a third time, the door opened, but the person who opened the door, wasn't Meredith, the person he was hoping to see. It was Emma.

_**Far From an Angel**_

**A/N: Okay you guys get a little cliffy. I am sorry, but you guys still love me right? I hope :) Anyway Damon is kinda pissed off about Elena, I do not blame him, but he does get to see Emma again! What will happen next? Will Emma remember him? Will she still believe he is an angel when she meets him? What will Damon do? Please review! Tell me what you think express your opinions! Express yourself! Anyway please review I will smile and be soooo happy.**

**Love, SnowWhite1864 :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi. Please review and enjoy.**

**This chapter is dedicated too... ADORATIO! Thank you for your review! It made me very happy! And I will keep on updating! **

**All the reviews I get encourages me to continue writing for you guys! So thank you everyone who reviewed! It is very much appreciated :)**

**Previously On The Vampire Diaries**

**Damon knocked on the black door angrily waiting for Meredith to answer it, but when the door opened it wasn't Meredith who opened the door. It was Emma.**

_**Chapter 3**_

Damon stared at the girl, with the memory of the night that he decided to play a good Samaritan and save her. He remembered the night and how the girl screamed a blood curdling scream. He remembered the smell of the delicious blood leaked through her open wounds. He remembered how he wanted to taste her sweet blood, but he resisted and did not. He remembered how he disposed of the man by killing him and quickly save the girl. He remembered how he dumped the man in the lake. He remembered it all. And here they were. After all these months. They were facing each other, seeing each other. Damon smirked, amazed how weird things can just happen to him.

"May I help you?" Emma asked softly, pulling Damon away from the memory and Damon looked up at Emma with light blue eyes and gave her his signature smirk. "Yes," Damon said. "You actually can," he said slowly. "I was looking for Meredith. I was supposed to meet her here at her house," Damon lied and Emma gave him a warm smile and she nodded her head. "Yeah, um, I'll get her for you," she said and before she could close the door, Damon called out to her.

"Do you mind if I wait in the house?" he asked as Emma opened the door more to look outside. "It looks like it's about to rain."

Emma looked outside from the window of the door and looked up at the sky that was plotted with dark gray clouds that filled the sky, hiding the sun from the world and Emma gave a small frown at the look from outside, because she loved the sun and she loved the warmth of the sun. Emma turned her attention back to the gorgeous man that was waiting to be invited inside her house. Emma couldn't allow this man to just wait outside in the rain. She could not do that to someone. Emma then nodded her head and opened the door for Damon. "Come in," she said, moving out of the way to allow Damon to walk in her new home.

Damon was shocked that Emma was allowed to invite him in, but he would take it either way. "Do you live with Meredith now?" Damon questioned, looking around Meredith's home with his light blue eyes. Emma only nodded her head and crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the wall of the house.

"I wasn't aware she had others living with her," Damon replied and turned his gaze to Emma, meeting her dark green eyes.

"Guess she's not one to share?" Emma suggested staring at the man before her.

"Did you just move in here?" Damon asked and Emma raised an eyebrow at him. "What is this?" she asked him and leaned away from the wall. "Twenty questions?"

Damon smirked at her comment and Emma placed her right hand over her light pink lips and she began to shook her head, feeling a light pink blush appear on her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry," she said. "I didn't mean to sound so rude."

Damon shook his hand out as if a way to tell her not to worry about it. "My curiosity always gets the best of me," he said and Emma just nodded her head, feeling guilty for being rude to a man that she just met. To a stranger. To someone she didn't now. A best way to start her life in Mystic Falls.

Footsteps were coming from the hall and Emma turned her head around. "Emma?" Meredith asked. "Who's here?"

Emma took a deep breath as Meredith walked in the room she was in with the stranger and Meredith looked at Emma who was close to the wall and then she felt eyes on her. She turned her head to her right and saw Damon there by the door with a smirk on his pick lips and Meredith narrowed her eyes at him. Emma swallowed hard and offered Meredith a warm smile.

"A friend is here to see you, Mere," Emma answered and Meredith turned her attention back to Emma.

"Oh thanks, Em, um, why don't you go check on the food. I'll be there in a minute."

Emma nodded her head. "Yeah, of course," Emma said and began to walk towards the hallway, but before she did, she turned her head and looked at Damon. Light blue eyes met dark green eyes and Emma swallowed hard realizing that she saw those eyes before and she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and tilted her head to her side, trying to remember where she saw those beautiful, memorizing eyes before.

Emma was pulled away from her thinking when Meredith cleared her throat. Emma turned her head to look at Meredith. "Sorry," she said lowly. "Daydreaming," and then she left the room, allowing Meredith and Damon to talk as confusion filled deep inside her.

Damon smirked and looked at Meredith with seductive eyes and Meredith crossed her arms over her chest.

"Pretty girl," Damon commented. "If you haven't noticed, doc, she invited me in."

"What do you want, Damon?" Meredith spat at him, glaring at him with her dark eyes, wishing that she had a stake and could stake him right now.

"Why the attitude?" Damon asked Meredith. "You're not happy to see me?" he walked closer to Meredith and Meredith walked away from him.

"Damon, why are you here?" Meredith questioned annoyed, "You are here for a reason so what the hell is it? I don't have all day."

"I can't visit my favorite doctor?" Damon asked and reached out to caress Meredith's cheek, but Meredith smacked him away with her hand.

"I want you to stay away from Emma and her sisters," Meredith said. "They-"

"So her name is Emma," Damon said slowly. _"Emma,"_ he tested her name slowly on his lips and he liked it. A lot. "Pretty name for a pretty girl."

Meredith glared at Damon with dark eyes. Emma was like her daughter and she promised Sophie that she would always watch over her daughters and would protect them no matter what. She would not allow Emma to be involved with Damon and she would not allow the other girls to be around him either. They have already been through so much and they didn't need Damon to add to their problems.

"Damon, stay away from her. If you don't I'll get the stakes out now."

Damon shook his head. "You won't," he said and Meredith looked at the vampire in disbelief and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"And why is that?" she spat out and Damon smirked down at her.

"Because if you did so, one; they would see you go retrieve those wooden stakes, and question it, two; I would kill you and them if you do get them and try to kill me, and three; I would drink every drop of blood from Emma."

"You will not go near Emma and especially her blood," Meredith threatened and Damon walked to the door and placed his huge hand on the door knob and raised an eyebrow at Meredith.

"What makes you think I won't?" Damon asked and he opened the door, but before he walked out, he yelled out, Good-Bye, Emma! I hope I talk to you soon. You seem very-" he looked at Meredith and whispered, "Delicious," making Meredith glared. Then he yelled out, "Nice!" and he left the house, walking out of the front door with a huge smirk plastered upon his light pink lips.

Damon made a plan to talk to this girl and get this girl to trust him. There was something... special about this girl. Blood only smells that intoxication if there was something 'magical' about someone. Damon had a mission to find out what she was, an din the meantime, he was going to get a taste of that sweet blood of her's.

_**Far From An Angel**_

* * *

**A/N: Sooooo, what do you think. What do you think Emma is? Does Emma even know what she is? What will happen in the next chapter? Will Damon really get a taste of her blood?**

**Please review. Reviews are nice and they encourage me to continue. I have a lot of crazy ideas for this story. Tell me how I did. I hope you enjoyed it! Oh, and the next chapter will be the first day of school for all the girls! How fun is that? They will meet Elena, Stefan, Jeremy, Caroline and Bonnie. Fun!**

**love, SnowWhite1864**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello! This is chapter 4! I loved writing this chapter because... well you will see! I must not spoil anything!**

**This chapter is dedicated to... Drum roll please... *Drums play* ILoveYou1978! Thank you for your review! I know Damon is pretty awesome! I love him! I appreciate your review. **

**The reviews I get, let me know that I am on the right track for making you guys happy. I like people happy. Anyway, no more of my yapping. Chapter 4 everyone. Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

The sound of the loud alarm clock pounded into the ears of Emma, making her groan. She rolled over so that she was lying on her stomach instead of her back and placed her pillow over her head. When the noise didn't go away she angrily reached over with her hand and slammed it on the snooze button of the annoying alarm clock. When the noise was gone, she laid back down, peacefully, thankful to get the peaceful sleep that she was yearning for. But five minutes later, her precious sleep was ended from the alarm clock going off again and she opened her eyes again, clenching her jaw to the side and kicked the warm soft sheets off of her legs. "Fine," she groaned out angrily as she pushed the blanket far away from her.

Her bare feet touched against the cold wooden floor and Emma shivered from the unexpected coldness. Her bones were stiff as she stood up and she ran a hand through her tangled hair and pouted when she realized she had to take a shower. She didn't want to take a shower. She wanted to sleep. Emma turned around and glared at the bed as it was tormenting her to come back into the warm bed, sleep, and forget about that day, but Emma knew she couldn't. She had to go through the day, so she walked towards her white dresser and pulled out a random pair of dark skinny jeans that she got from a thrift store last year. She threw them on the bed with great force and forced herself over to her closet. Her brain would sometimes get all foggy and she would have to mentally kick herself to get herself functioning again. She gripped on a black and gray shirt, loving how soft it felt and then she thought of her soft bed again. God, she missed that bed already.

She threw that on the bed, next to the jeans and walked to her dresser. She gathered her dark blue lingerie and then she gathered the rest of her clothing and walked out of her room, to the hallway. She opened the cabinet containing all of the towels and sheets. When she pulled out the huge white fluffy towel, a plain ugly brown towel, and a small wash cloth, she headed to the bathroom, to take her long, warm, shower.

Emma got undressed, feeling the cold air touch her skin and she shivered again, and thinking that a hot warm shower wouldn't be so bad after her. She reached over and turned the nob. She adjusted the water to her liking and when she found it to her liking, she stepped into the shower, allowing the warm water to surround her. The water felt like a waterfall and it sent her to a place of relaxation as her muscles relaxed more and more under the warm water. Emma didn't want to do anything. She just wanted to stay in the shower like this all day, allow the water to surround her, and allow the worries that she felt to go away. She closed her eyes, but when she closed her eyes, she saw the face of her father, looking at her maliciously and she quickly opened her eyes, feeling her heart beat against her chest as if an earthquake shattered her entire body. Emma shook her head and placed a hand on her chest.

"He's dead," she said aloud to herself. "He can't get to you. He's dead. He's dead."

Emma repeated those words over and over again to calm herself down. She wanted to relax herself and have her realize her father is never going to come for her again. He's gone. He's far gone.

"Emma!" a voice yelled her name and Emma screamed and backed into the shower. She almost slipped, but she caught herself on the shower curtain, but then her 125 pound weight was too heavy for the shower curtain and the shower curtain feel down to the ground, while Emma fell down in the shower. Emma groaned, feeling a bruise forming on her left arm, but she ignored the pain as she stood up. She bit her lip, seeing the mess she made, feeling really bad.

"Emma! Are you okay?" a voice yelled and knocked on the door. Emma looked up and staired at the door. It was Meredith.

"Y-Yeah," she stuttered. "Fine. Saw a bug and got scared. I'll fix the curtain later," she said, taking in deep breaths. The warm water still surrounded her and she ran a hand through her wet hair.

"No. No need to worry. I'll fix it later. Just get ready. I was just checking to see where you were since you weren't in your room."

Emma breathed out a long sigh. "Yeah," she said and then she heard the sound of Meredith's footsteps walking away and she shook her head and picked up the small wash cloth that fell down to the floor of the shower. She used the vanilla shampoo and cleansed herself with it. When she scrubbed everything she rinsed her body and picked up the vanilla shampoo. She opened the little lid of it, took a sniff, and liked it. She pushed the cream color out of the bottle it was contained in, into the palm of her hand. She placed it in her dark chestnut hair and began to rub the shampoo into her hair, making its way into her brown locks. When she scrubbed every part of her hair, she rinsed. She watched as the scream shampoo turned into little white bubbles and traveled down the drain in a huge circle. She added conditioner to her soft hair and ran a hand through the end of her locks. When she finished her rinsed. By the time she finished, she was clean and smelled a whole lot like vanilla.

Emma shut the shower off and placed her right hand up to her thick hair and wrapped her hand around her hair in a ponytail way and she pushed her hair down, pushing all of the excess water out of her hair and falling down to the shower floor with a splat. She walked out of the shower and the cold air surrounded her, making Emma think twice about her decision of leaving the warm water that made her feel relaxed and at peace, but she shook her head, wanting to get through the day so she could go back to bed.

She walked over to the towel hanger that held her clothes and she grabbed at the white fluffy towel and wrapped it around her petite body. She walked over to the mirror and placed her wrinkled up fingers that were caused by the water of the shower and wiped away the fog that was caused by the steam of the hot shower, that Emma missed. Emma stared at herself in the mirror with dark green eyes and watched as a trail of water traveled down her face and she quickly wiped it away since it was making her face tickle. Emma stared into her eyes and watched as her green eyes stared back at her, showing her emotions. Fear. Worried. Nervous. Excited. Emma was feeling all those out once and she kept on asking herself what could happen today? What will happen today?

Emma dried her body with the warm white towel and she placed her dark blue bra and undies on with the add of her gray jeans and black and gray shirt. She put on her deodorant and then took a deep breath and pulled out her purple hair dryer and plugged it in. The hot air blurted out of the dryer, sending the sound of it to surround Emma. Emma brought the dryer up to her hair and used her other hand to pick up her brush and she began to dry her hair. Emma hummed and before she knew it, time passed by and her hair was dry.

Emma unplugged her purple hair dryer and placed it back into the whiter drawer. Emma quickly brushed her teeth and when she finished, she picked up her makeup bag and she began to do her makeup. She did her makeup natural, with natural colors that brought out her dark green eyes. When she finished she walked out of the bathroom and back to her new room that she loved and was thankful for.

She pulled out a pair of white ankle socks on placed them on her feet and pulled out her black ankle boots that was stuffed under her bed. She placed them on her feet and stood up completely and looked around the room. She walked over to her dresser and looked down at the white and silver box that had a small silver cross imprinted upon it with a foreign ink on it. "Für den mächtigen Engel" it read, which translated to "For the powerful Angels" and Emma gave the smallest smiles at it and picked it up with her right hand to examine it some more.

She ran her hand across the silver lettering and then she opened the box to reveal the beautiful antique cross necklace that her mother gave to her the night that her mother passed away and Emma swallowed hard, feeling the tears at the rim of her eyes at that night, remembering how broken she felt. "Emma," she said, "you are going to do wonderful things when you turn eighteen. Great things that God will approve of. Great things that the Angels will approve of. Great things that I will approve of. Always remember that I love you my little gem and that I will always be with you. Always were this amulet. Please."

Emma was brought out of the flashback and she brought the antique silver cross out of the white and silver box and she held it in her hands and began to allow her fingers to dance over the amulet, feeling the unique and beautiful designs that it hand on it. A beautiful dark blue diamond was implanted in the middle of the cross. The blue diamond signified peace, spirituality and good health. It represented kindness and strength. It represented everything Emma was and everything Emma was to be. Emma gave a small smile and looked at the circle that was connected with the cross amulet that held a special engraving behind it. Emma turned the amulet around and looked at the beautiful German surname that was engraved in beautifully designed letters and Emma ran her fingers along it, feeling the dip of the letters. "Gottschalk" it read, which meant "God's servant."

Emma ran her lip along her bottom lip to moisten it, feeling guilt deep inside her, for not wearing the necklace when she should have, but she couldn't. It brought memories of when her mother would always wear it and how her mother looked beautiful with it on. It pained Emma and it bothered Emma. Her mother should have never been taken away from her. Emma's mother should have always been with Emma, but then there was a horrible tragic accident with someone murdering her. Emma swallowed, remembering how her mother acted. Her mother acted as if it was supposed to happen. Her mother acted as if she was supposed to die that horrible awful away and it honestly pissed her mother off. Emma's mother never deserved to die and be taken away from her and her siblings. She was meant to always be there for Emma. She was meant to be with her family. She was meant to guide Emma when she was scared. But she couldn't. She was gone and she was gone forever.

Emma took a deep breath. "Calm down, Emma," she said softly, feeling tears at the rim of her eyes again, prickling her skin, as if they were laughing at her pain. Before Emma could do anything, the tears fell down her cheeks and Emma shook her head and brought her fingers up to her cheeks. "No," she whispered. "No crying today. No weeping. Today's a new day," she said as if those simple words could take away all the pain that she felt. "I miss you, Mom," she whispered, wishing she could see her mother's face and almost on cue, the sun rays from the sun traveled through Emma's window and to the dark blue diamond that made the diamond shine bright and Emma smiled a small smile. It was as if the diamond was saying, "I'm here! I'm here!" and Emma placed the amulet on her neck and stared at herself in the mirror and watched as the blue diamond shined bright even when the clouds covered the bright sun, taking away the sun rays. The dark blue diamond still shined bright as if it always belonged to Emma - as if it found it's home.

Emma looked up to her eyes and quickly wiped the tears away, taking in deep breaths. "Everything's going to be fine. Everything's going to be fine." Emma forced a smile on her face and took some more deep breaths. She turned around and walked out of the room, wearing the necklace that showed the power of her family.

* * *

Emma walked into the kitchen and watched as her younger siblings ate their cereal and Allison looked up at her big sister and gave her a warm smile. "You look pretty, Em," Allison said with a sweet little smile and Emma returned the smile and looked at the beautiful cream dress that Allison was wearing. It had small little flowers on it, with a brown belt that went around the dress, showing Allison's glass figure. Brown ankle boots were on Allison's feet and a brown leather jacket was on her petite shoulder. Soft curls fell down Allison's back that stopped at the mid of it. Her dark brown eyes looked up at Emma which were filled with amusement and Emma nodded her approval.

"You look pretty too, Al, but are you sure you want to wear a dress?" Emma asked, nodding her head that stopped a couple of inches above her sister's knee. "It's a bit cold out."

Allison nodded her head. "Of course. This dress is adorable and I can handle a little cold," she said, "and plus, I'm wearing a jacket," Allison lifted both of her hands up to the beginning of the jacket and pulled her jacket up in a 'Grease' style and Emma giggled at Allison's act and nodded her head. "Yes," Emma said. "The jacket that protects the cold."

"See," Allison said. "You get it."

Meredith walked in wearing some long gray sweats and a long white t-shirt, earning a weird look from both Allison and Emma and Meredith smiled at them. "I work the night shift," she told them and walked over to the coffee maker, and made herself a cup of coffee.

"Well, Al and I do have school, so did you want us to walk or-?" Emma asked, leaving the question hanging, unsure of what Meredith had in mind.

Meredith took a drink of her warm coffee, having two pairs of eyes on her. Emma's dark green ones and Allison's dark brown ones and Meredith sighed and waved her hand out to them as she swallowed her coffee down. "Fine," she said. "Fine, fine, fine, I'll drive you guys, but first, I didn't see you eat breakfast, Emma," Meredith said and pointed a single finger at Emma.

Emma shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not hungry," Emma stated, making Meredith roll her dark brown orbs. "We're not leaving until you eat something," Meredith said and Emma frowned her light pink lips. "Really, Mere. I'm not hungry. Really," Emma tried again and Meredith shook her head and walked over to the dark brown kitchen table and took a seat beside Katie and began to tap her nails against the hard wooden table.

"I'm a doctor, Emma, and breakfast is the most important meal of the day," Meredith said in a long tone.

A few moments later Emma sighed. "Fine," she said and walked over to Allison and grabbed the spoon out of Allison's right hand, making Allison glare and growl. "Hey!" she yelled out. "I'm using that spoon to eat my delicious cereal!"

Emma ignored Allison's protest and jammed the spoon in the bowl and filled the spoon with milk and cereal and then jabbed a mouthful of cereal in her mouth and swallowed it. She then picked up Allison's glass of orange juice and took a huge gulp of the nectar, allowing the juice to travel in her mouth and down to her throat.

Emma slammed the drink down on the table and glared at Meredith. "I ate. I drank. I am full," Emma said slowly and Allison waved her hand in front of her nose dramatically hoping to irk Emma. "And you also have bad breath." Emma turned her head and sent a glare at Allison, making Meredith burst out into laughters. Katie and Meredith watched as Emma stuck her tongue out at Allison and took Allison's drink and drank the rest of it down.

"Okay," Meredith said and stood up from her chair. "Let's go," she said and plunged her hand into her purse and pulled out her keys. She then searched in her purse again and pulled out a piece of gum for Emma. "Here you go, Em," Meredith said and Emma took the piece of gum from Meredith. "Now let's go," Meredith said and walked out of the house. Emma sighed and ripped the wrapper off of the gum and jabbed the spearmint gum that tasted awful with the mix of orange juice and spearmint, but she just continued to chew and followed Meredith out the door, closing the door shut.

* * *

Emma looked out of the window and stared at the building called Mystic Falls High School. Butterflies in Emma's stomach were begging to be released and Emma took a deep breath as students walked past the car she was in and stare at the car, giving her a questionable look. Emma ignored the pounding of her heart and turned her head to the side and gave Meredith a small smile that revealed how thankful she was to have Meredith do all of this for them. "Thank you," Emma said softly and Meredith nodded her head. "You're welcome, Em."

Emma opened the passenger door, but before she climbed out of the car, she turned her head and looked at Allison, who was playing with the black bracelets that were on her wrist. Allison looked up, meeting her sisters eyes and Emma gave her a small encouraging smile. "Come on Al," she said. "We will have fun. I promise." Allison nodded her head in reply and took a deep breath before she opened her door and climbed out of the car. She walked over to where Emma was standing. Emma closed the door shut and Meredith looked at them both, feeling proud of them. "Bye girls," she said. "See you at three." Meredith waved to them and then drove away, leaving Allison and Emma alone.

Emma turned to look at Allison, while Allison did the same. "Ready to mingle?" she asked. Allison nodded and smiled. "Yes, 'cause I'm single."

Emma gave out a shaky laugh and began to walk to the school, with Allison besides her. She looked around and examined the school. There were people who played sports, people who were cheerleaders people into music, people that were geeks. They had it all, just like every high school did. Emma wiped her sweaty palms on her jeans, ready to just get this day over with.

"Look Em," Allison said and nodded towards the students her were staring at both Emma and Allison and Emma swallowed hard. "They're staring at us," Allison said, as Emma met the eyes of one of the students her were staring at her, to only have them look away from her and pay attention to his friends.

"I can see that," Emma said and began to wonder why they stared at Allison and Emma as if they were fresh meat. Yes, she she understood she was new, but they acted as if they were aliens. They acted as if they shouldn't be here. The last time someone new came was when Stefan Salvatore came to town a two or three years ago, but that time, it was only one person who was knew to the school. This time it was two.

Emma turned her head to the side and caught the sight of a cute boy about Allison's age with dark brown hair and eyes staring at Allison and Emma smirked. "Al," she whispered and Allison turned her head to the side to look at Emma. "Don't look now, but cute boy staring at you one o' clock.

Allison smirked and turned around and saw the boy and gave him a flirty smile and a wave and then she felt a stinging on her arm. "Ow!" she screamed and turned back around to look at her sister who was glaring at her. "I said not to look!" Emma yelled and Allison laughed and shrugged her arms. "So?" she asked. "I think he'll give me his number."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Whatever but let's find the office. I need to get my schedule and I want to know my locker number, because you see this bag on my shoulder," Emma said and nodded her head to her dark blue bag, hanging on her right shoulder. "It's very heavy and it is so heavy that it's causing pain to my shoulder," Emma moved the bag to her left shoulder. "A lot of pain."

"I'll help you carry it," A voice said behind both Emma and Allison and both of them turned around. A boy about Emma's age was staring at Emma. He was cute. Very cute to be exact, but he wouldn't pass as hot. He was tall with dirty blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. There was a smile on his face and Emma felt her face heat up and she gave him a small little smile and shook her head. "No, thank you," she said and watched as the boy's smile got smaller a little bit. "I have it."

Emma turned around and continued to walk, until she felt a hand grip on her right arm, pulling her back. She turned her head and saw that Allison was the one that pulled her back and Emma glared at her and turned around to look at the boy her age again. "Actually," Allison said, "you can show us where the office is. We're new and we don't really know where to go."

The boy smiled and looked over at Emma. "With pleasure," he said and Emma just nodded her head, taking in a deep breath, feeling anger deep inside her, forced to make conversation. But she probably should meet new people. She should block people out all the time like she has been. It wouldn't help her so she just forced a smile on her face as the boy introduced himself. "Matt by the way," he said to Emma and extended his arm so she could shake it. Emma took his hand and shook it. "Emma," she said and pulled her hand away. There was an awkward silence as Allison watched with dark orbs as Matt looked at her older sister and as Emma crossed her arms, looking away from Matt, looking like she wanted to get the hell out of there. Allison rolled her eyes and cleared her throat. "And I'm Allison. Nice to meet you Matt. Let's go to the office."

Emma was between Matt and Allison and felt like a sandwich by how close they both were to her, but she found comfort in her. She knew right away that Matt was going to be a good friend to her, so that's good right? She would at least make one friend here.

"So where did you guys move from?" he asked them awkwardly and Emma bit her lip, remembering her home.

"Oh, um, Ohio actually," she answered and Matt nodded his head.

"Ahh, Ohio," he added, as if that would fill the silence and Emma just nodded her head.

"Where did you guys move to?" he asked and Emma looked up at him and raised an eyebrow and Allison snickered. "Oh, I mean uh, I didn't know they were selling houses or anything." Emma smirked and was about to answer until her beat her to it. "Oh, I don't mean to sound like a creep. Am I sounding like a creep?" he questioned and Emma laughed and she shook her head. "No," she said. "You are just trying to get to know us."

"Or you," Allison muttered and Emma elbowed her in the stomach and Allison clenched her jaw to the side and folded her arms together.

"Well, Allison, we should change that then, should we?" he asked. "Maybe I can give you two a ride to school or something," Matt said and Emma gave a small smile. "Thank you, that is very generous of you, but-"

"We'd love to. It would be fun. We could be the three musketeers," Allison interrupted and Emma rolled her eyes on the outside, but on the inside, she was ready to hit Allison.

Matt laughed. "Yeah, we could. Where do you guys live?"

"Oh, well, I don't exactly remember the address, I'm sorry," she said and bit her lip, feeling guilty.

"But lucky for you, Matt," Allison started and Emma groaned. "I remember how to get there. Maybe you could take us home?" Allison suggested and Matt nodded his head. "Yeah, that's be cool. Then maybe I could get an address and a number," he said, looking at Emma and she just gave a small smile. "Yeah."

They walked in the school and Matt led them both to the office. Emma turned to look at Allison and whispered, "Seriously? What the hell, Al?"

"What?" Allison whispered back. "You need to make more friends. You're lame as it is and plus, he's cute."

"I can make friends on my own. I don't need your help and plus, I'm not ready for any kind of relationship."

"Oh yeah, because your last relationship was like oh that's right, never."

Emma clenched her jaw. "It was three years ago."

"And right, I hated him, so I count him as nothing, meaning your last relationship was never."

Matt cleared his threat and both Emma and Allison looked at him. "Here," he said and pointed to the front office and Emma offered a smile. "Thanks," she said as she walked into the office. The secretary looked up and Emma bit down on her lips. "Hi," she said politely.

"How can I help you?" the woman asked and Emma took a deep breath. "My sister and I are new here and we need our locker number and schedule. Emma McKay and Allison McKay."

"How do you spell that last time?" the woman asked and Emma sighed. Her name wasn't that hard to spell, but she did it anyways.

"McKay. M-c-K-a-Y, and the 'K' is capitalized." The woman typed on her keyboard. When she finished typing she got to her feet and headed in the back and opened a huge cabinet file. When the lady found what she was looking for she came back with papers in her hand. "Here you go and welcome to Mystic Falls High." Emma smiled. "Thank you. Have a great day."

Emma walked back to Matt and Allison. She looked through the papers and gave Allison's papers. "Here." she said. Allison reached her hand out and grabbed the papers. She looked down at her schedule and frowned. "They gave me art. I can't draw for anything," Allison complained and Emma rolled her eyes as she looked down at her shecdule. "What class do you have first?" Matt asked. She looked up at him and smiled and looked down at her's again. "English," she answered.

Matt smiled. "I have English next too. I could walk you to class."

"That'd be great," Emma said and Matt nodded his head.

"I have locker 2260. Where's that at?" Allison asked, staring at Matt with a dazed look on her face. "Oh, that's by uh, Jeremy. He's right there," Matt said, pointing to the boy with the dark brown hair and eyes, with the backpack hanging on his shoulder. "Jeremy!" Matt yelled and Jeremy looked up and walked towards Matt. Emma and Allison realized that he was the boy that was staring at Allison earlier and Allison began to twirl her hair around her finger. Jeremy looked from Allison to Matt and then kept his stare on Matt. "What do you need, man? Classes start in five."

"Well, you think you could show Allison to her locker. It's right next to yours," Matt said and Jeremy turned his head to Allison and smiled. "Yeah," he said and Allison bit on her lip seductively. "Come on," Jeremy said and she followed him as they walked side by side, Allison already flirting.

Emma laughed and looked at Matt.

"Thank you," Emma said.

"For?" Matt asked.

"For being nice to my sister and me. Thank you."

"Of course," Matt said and then he lead her to her locker and to her English class. So far, this school wasn't too bad.

* * *

"Hi, I'm Elena," Emma shook the hand of the pretty girl with the beautiful long dark chocolate hair and huge beautiful brown eyes. She was skinny with light olive skin and a pretty smile on her dark pink lips. "Emma," Emma replied/ She met Caroline in her Spanish class and she liked her, but Caroline was like 'Oh we should totally go shopping at the mall' while Emma was more like 'oh yeah, the thrift store', but she still liked Caroline. She had this way about her that made everyone feel welcomed. She met Tyler in her English class that morning when Matt introduced the both of them. Tyler seemed nice too, but he seemed like the person that wasn't to accepting yet. It would take some time with him. No, she was in History, and she was meeting Bonnie, Elena, and Stefan. Each seemed nice and kind. She liked them and she knew they would be good friends.

"I'm Bonnie," Emma shook the hand of the light caramel skin girl with extraordinary hazel eyes and Emma felt something as she shook her hand. Emma pulled away a little bit. "Emma," she just said and Bonnie gave a small smile, trying to understand what the feeling she was feeling from touching Emma. It wasn't a warning feeling she got from a vampire or a trusting feeling she got from another witch that she could trust. It was something different, something hard to explain.

"And I'm Stefan," Emma shook the hand of the cute guy with beautiful green eyes and she smiled at him. "Nice to meet you," she said and leaned back into her chair.

"Do you like it here so far?" Elena asked and Emma turned her head and looked at Elena. "Yeah," she said and nodded her head. The people are friendly and kind. I like it," she said and touched her necklace. She could feel her mom with her and she swallowed hard, wishing that she could see her mom instead. Bonnie noticed the necklace and tilted her head to the side as she examined the beautiful necklace.

"That's a unique necklace you have there," Bonnie said, still staring at it. Emma smiled and looked down at the necklace again. "Oh," she said and cupped it in her hand. "Thank you," she said. "My mom gave it to me."

Bonnie gave a small smile. "That' nice, can I look at it? It's really pretty."

Emma hesitated She didn't let anyone touch her necklace, because it meant so much to her. She was afraid that she would lose it, that's why she always kept it away in her jewelry box. Emma bit down on her bottom lip. She looked at Bonnie and realized Bonnie wouldn't do anything to it, so she just nodded her head and pushed her chestnut hair to the side and unhooked the necklace. She took it off and hooked it back together, so the silver cross would not fall off of the chain. She handed it carefully over to Bonnie. She watched as Bonnie examined it, not fully trusting her yet.

"How old is the necklace?" Bonnie asked, turning the necklace over, staring at the engraving at the back of the necklace. _Gottschalk. _She heard of that name before. Where did she hear of that name?

"Oh, it's been passed down the family for centuries. I suppose you could say it's a family heirloom," Emma said.

Bonnie nodded her head. The necklace was old. You could just tell by the way it was designed and by the chain of it, but there was no rust on the necklace what so ever, which made Bonnie wonder why?

Before Bonnie could do anything, she was pulled into a vision of beautiful music a strong light. That's all she saw. She saw nothing else and heard nothing else but the music and the light. It was a good light. A light that made you feel safe. Bonnie gasped and quickly placed the necklace in Emma's hands again, being pulled away from the vision.

"It's cool," Bonnie said quickly, feeling her heart race hard against her chest. Emma smiled and unhooked the necklace. She placed the necklace back on her neck and allowed it to dangle on her neck. "Thanks," Emma said.

The new teacher walked into the classroom, shortly after the bell rang, but Bonnie could not focus. One thing's for sure about Emma McKay. She wasn't human and Bonnie wasn't even sure if Emma knew it herself.

_**Far From An Angel**_


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi!**

**This chapter is dedicated to enimzajlove13! Thank you so much for your honesty and your review. I appreciate it a lot. Thank you, thank you, thank you. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Damon is in this chapter. Yay Damon.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

_"Allison and I have a ride home. You don't have to pick us up today. See you later."_ Emma quickly sent the text message to Meredith. When she finished, she placed her phone in her back pocket and walked over to her new locker. She did the new locker combination, that she remembered quickly after righting it down on printer paper a hundred times. She pulled out her blue bag and bent down to stuff her textbooks in it. It was her first day of school and the teachers made sure that Emma's first day of Mystic Falls High, would be filled with homework, homework, and some more homework.

Emma stuffed her Calculus, English, and History textbook in her dark blue bag angrily, not really caring that George Washington was the first president and not really caring about the amount of adjectives that must be used in the story that was due Monday. All she cared about was going home, find some nice lovely food to eat, and sleep on the nice warm bed, that she could finally call hers. She rested her dark blue bag on her right shoulder and slammed her locker shut, locking the lock as she did so.

She heard a soft kind voice beside her. "Hi," the voice said and Emma jumped and gave out a small yelp, from the surprise of the voice coming from no where. Emma placed a hand over her chest, feeling her heart beat hard against her rib cage and she turned to see a laughing Elena. Emma rolled her dark green orbs and shook her head as she began to walk slowly away from Elena. "That was cruel," she said and Elena gave a small smile and laughed some more.

"Sorry," she said. "I couldn't resist and plus I was wondering if you wanted to come to The Grill with us tomorrow? Your sister can come too and I'll have Mr. Romeo come. They've gotten pretty close."

Emma turned around and her eyes scanned for Allison and when she found Allison and Jeremy by their lockers talking, Emma smiled. She was happy to see the huge smile plastered on Allison's face and she loved watching Jeremy staring at her with that small twinkle in his eyes. Emma hasn't seen Allison this happy since last year and it made her happy to know her sister was happy. Emma looked away from the pair and turned her head to look back at Elena.

"I never thought my brother had the ability to flirt," Elena commented, watching as well as Jeremy moved Allison's dark hair out of her eyes and Emma raised an eyebrow, looking between Elena and Jeremy.

"Jeremy's your brother?"

Elena nodded her head and Elena bit down on her lip. "Yep. Aren't I lucky?"

Emma laughed at Elena's sarcasm, but she knew that Elena cared deeply for her brother. "Yes," Emma said. "Of course you are. Oh, and The Grill sounds like fun. What is it? Is it like a bonfire or something?"

Elena laughed and shook her head from Emma's innocence. "No. It's a little diner that we go to all the time. It's like my second home."

Emma forced a smile. She began to wish she had a special hang out like that, so she just remained quiet and began to walk down the hallway with Elena following close behind.

"It is rumored that your birthday is next week," Elena said through the quietness, and Emma cleared her throat and felt a frown appear on her lips. She looked up at Elena. "Who told you that?"

"Meredith. I'm actually friends with her."

Emma nodded her head and she made a quick note to kill Meredith. "Ah," she said, sinking it all in. "Meredith."

"Oh," Elena said, knowing she hit a soft spot. "Don't be mad at Meredith. She's just excited for you. Turning 18 is big."

"I suppose," Emma said, "but I wanted to keep it quiet. I wanted to keep it to myself, maybe eat a cupcake or two by myself."

"Okay," Elena said, "Now that sounds depressing."

Emma laughed and shrugged her shoulders. "It's just not the same anymore. My mom promised she would be there and-" Emma stopped and took a deep breath. She couldn't talk about her mom anymore, because she knew she would think about other things, so she just shrugged it off and continued to walk.

"Oh," Elena said, realization coming to her, and reminisce of what Meredith told her. "I lost my parents too," she said quietly. "I know what it;s like to not want to keep going, but your mom would want you to. Just enjoy the time you have to live. You never know when you won't wake up or if you do wake up, how everything will be completely different."

Emma just nodded her head, allowing Elena's words to sink in and she realized that Elena must have been though a lot. "Yeah," she said. "I suppose. Thank you."

Elena smiled. "You're welcome and lucky for you, I didn't tell Caroline. I only told Stefan. If Caroline found out, she would be having a huge party for you. I swear. Everyone would be invited, people you didn't know even existed."

Emma laughed. "Sounds like you've been through it."

Elena nodded. "Do you have a ride home? I could take you and your sister home if you like. I know Jeremy would like that."

Emma laughed and shook her head, remembering Matt asked her already. "Thanks, but Matt already asked."

Emma walked in silence, along with Elena and then she began to feel the stare of Elena on her and she turned her head, meeting the dark eyes of Elena. Elena raised an eyebrow and right away, Emma knew what she was thinking and Emma laughed and shook her head.

"No, no, no!" she said. "I hardly know Matt. I think of him as a friend." Emma said and it was true, but Elena just allowed a knowing small smile to settle on her lips and Emma rolled her eyes. "And I hardly know you either," Emma said.

"Hey! I'm great and you can tell me anything. Really. We'll be close. I know it. Even though I only known you for like five hours, I like you."

Emma smiled, happy she made a friend. This was a new start. This was a new start to her life and so far, it was going good. "Thanks Elena. I like you too."

Elena nodded her head and turned her head to give Emma that look again and Emma laughed, shaking her head, feeling a small blush form on her cheeks. "And I do not like Matt."

Elena nodded her head, not really believing Emma and Emma rolled her eyes and turned her head to look over at Allison and saw how happy Allison was and she breathed out a long sigh and looked over at Elena again. "Could you take us home instead? It looks like Allison would like that."

"You sure you don't want to spend time with your Matt?" Elena teased and Emma rolled her green orbs and nodded her head with a small smile on her lips. "I'm sure. Let me just talk to Matt first. Do you know where he is?"

Elena shrugged her petite shoulders. "Probably at his locker."

Emma waited for her to tell her where his locker was and when she didn't, she asked, "And where is that?"

Elena smiled. "Oh, right. You're new. It felt like I've known you forever, and come on. I'll show you."

* * *

Elena lead Emma to Matt's locker, while Emma began to play with her hands nervously. Like Elena predicted, Matt was there. He was putting his books in his backpack, and Emma began to feel more guilty by the minute.

Emma took a deep breath to calm her nerves down and the feeling of guilt. "Hi, Matt," she said softly, but it was still audible.

"Hey." he replied back, trying to appear casual and cool. He ran a hand through his blood hair and Emma just gave a small smile. Emma began to speak, but Elena could see Emma's discomfort, so she took care of the situation.

"Hey, Matt," Elena began. "I invited Emma over to my house for dinner, so I'll just take her home. Is that alright?"

Emma looked at Elena, meeting Elena's eyes and mouthed, thank you. Elena just gave a slight nod, telling her you're welcome.

Matt nodded, trying to hide the hurt, but Emma saw it in his eyes, but he quickly blinked it away as fast as it came. "Yeah," he said. "That's cool. I will see you guys later. Bye Emma. Bye Elena." Matt closed his locker shut, allowing the locker to his against the locker. He placed his backpack on his shoulder and quickly walked down the hall.

Emma turned to Elena, with a pout on her pink lips. "Do you think he's mad?"

Elena shook her head and gave a small reassuring smile. "No, it's Matt. He's fine."

"Do you think he is upset?" Emma asked, staring at Matt's locker he just was at minutes ago.

Elena thought for a moment and shrugged her shoulders and began to walk away.

"You just shrugged? So he might be upset?" Emma asked, following after Elena, the guilt torturing her.

Elena shook her head. "I'm sure he is fine. I'll give you his number later and you can talk to him, if that would make you feel better."

Emma's face lit up a bit and she nodded her head. "Yes, that'd be great." She then looked over down the hall at Allison and Jeremy. "Well, let's go get the two lovebirds," Emma said, trying to rid herself from the guilt.

Elena sighed dramatically. "Must we have to?"

Emma nodded again. "Yes, I'm afraid so. They are our siblings."

"Fine," she breathed out, "but if they flirt, they are getting smacked."

Emma nodded in agreement and laughed. "Indeed. It would be justice."

* * *

"So, maybe sometime you can come over and we can do something?" Jeremy asked Allison, making Emma and Elena groan.

"Please," Elena begged. "Stop."

Jeremy only rolled his eyes and Allison smiled brightly, placing her hand on Jeremy's right arm, making Jeremy's head all foggy, forgetting his thoughts.

"Yeah, that sounds like so much fun. We could do so many things," Allison managed to say, making Jeremy's breath hitch from the second meaning.

Emma turned around and glared, pointing her finger at Allison and Jeremy. "You will not be doing anything," Emma said in a motherly tone and Elena laughed, checking on the pair through her rear view mirror.

"Oh Em, just because you are Miss Saint, doesn't mean that everyone has to be." Allison muttered.

"I am no where near a saint. I'm just saying. You guys will be watched." Emma declared and turned around and sat back properly in her seat.

"Creepy." Allison said once Emma was settled, making Jeremy and Elena laugh. Emma lightly hit Elena on the arm, but Elena being a vampire, it felt like nothing. "I thought you were on my side." Emma wined and Elena nodded.

"I am, but you have to admit. That was funny," Elena defended and Emma rolled her eyes. "Okay, so you know how to get to Meredith's house right?"

Elena just nodded her head and made a left turn.

"So, Allison, here's my number. You can call or text me anytime you want," Jeremy said in a husky tone and Emma and Elena laughed, shaking their heads and Jeremy glared at them. "What?" he demanded and Elena and Emma shook their heads simultaneously. "Nothing," they both muttered at the same time.

"Yeah, here's mine too." Allison said and smiled.

When they arrived at the house they said their good-byes. "Thanks Elena," Emma said and Elena nodded her head. "Yeah, anytime."

Elena handed her phone over to Emma and Emma took it, looking up at Elena. "Type your number in," she said and Emma looked down at Elena's phone, saving her number to Elena's contacts. When she finished she handed her phone back over to Elena and Elena smiled. "Thanks," she said. "I'll call you later and give you Matt's number."

Emma nodded. "Thanks, that'd be good."

Emma grabbed her dark blue bag from the passenger seat floor and placed it over her shoulder, allowing it to push all of it's weight against it. She closed the car door and waited for Allison to get done talking to Jeremy.

"Come on Al. You can call or text him anytime you want. Did you forget?" Emma teased and Elena laughed, while Allison turned her head, glaring at her sister.

"Bye Jeremy. I'll text you later," Allison said and Jeremy smiled. "Bye."

Allison walked out of the door and closed the door shut. As her and Emma walked up to the beautiful white house, Emma gave her sister a look and Allison turned her head, feeling her eyes on her and Allison placed a hand on her hip, glaring. "What?" she asked.

Emma shook her head, looking away from her sister. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

Allison rolled her eyes and examined the house some more, noticing that Meredith's care was missing.

"Mere's not here," Allison said and Emma nodded her head. "Maybe she went to pick up Katie?" Emma suggested. "That's made sense."

They began to walk up the door and then Allison groaned and stopped walking. Emma furrowed her eyebrows and turned around to look at her sister. "What are you doing?"

"We don't have keys," Allison said as realization came to mind and she groaned and folded her arms over her chest.

"Maybe she unlocked it for us. Mere knew we didn't have keys and I also sent her a text telling her we already had a ride, most likely, knowing her, she left it unlocked for us," Emma said and placed her hand on the doorknob.

"I doubt it," Allison said in a challenging voice and Emma raised an eyebrow. "You want to bet?"

"Yeah, I'll bet you $20," Allison challenged and Emma nodded her head. "Deal," she said and slowly turned the knob of the door and Meredith kept it unlocked. Emma smirked and opened the door fully and walked in.

"She kept it unlocked," Emma said in a sing song voice and Allison glared. "I see that," she said. "Always got to state the obvious."

Emma nodded. "That's what I do," she said and extended her hand out to Allison. "And about that $20," she said, making her hand dance slightly.

Allison cursed under her breath and placed her hand in her purse, feeling for money. She found a $20 bill and crumpled it up as she gave it to Emma. Emma laughed and took the money gladly. "Why thank you," she said. "You're awfully kind."

Allison made a mocking noise and Emma smirked, walking in the living room and placed her dark blue bag on the couch. She took a seat next to it. Allison walked in the living room slowly and sat down on the leather chair. They were both quiet until Allison spoke.

"Sighs," she said, signaling she was bored and Emma just nodded her head. "Yep," she commented.

Emma closed her eyes. She felt extremely tired and she had a horrible awful headache that vibrated against her skull. She placed a hand up to her temple and began to rub it roughly, hoping the pressure would stop the headache, and then she heard an odd wind, that come out of nowhere. Fear began to travel in Emma's chest and she opened her eyes immediately and she looked around the house.

"Al," she said, studying some more and using her ears to study the sound some more and then she heard it a second time and she gasped. "Al," she whispered. "Did you hear that?"

Allison shook her head and stood up, stretching her muscles. "Nope," she said. "I didn't hear anything, but I do hear my room calling my name," she said and turned her back to Emma and headed for the stairs.

Emma heard the unexplained wind again and Emma swallowed. "Al, please stay down here with me. I think there's someone in the house."

Allison waved her hand out, shaking her head. "You're crazy. I'm going upstairs. Call me when food is made."

Emma heard the soft footsteps of Allison as she walked up the stairs. "Allison," she said and Allison ignored her as she reached the top of the stairs and walked to her room. She closed her door shut and Emma sighed as the sound of her closing the door made Emma sigh, trying to relief herself from stress.

Emma stood up and as she stood up, she heard and felt the unnatural wind behind her. She turned around and saw something. She swallowed hard and forced her legs to walk in the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator and rummaged though it. She pulled out a can of Pepsi and opened it, hearing the snapping noise it made as it opened. That made Emma jump a bit and she breathed out a nervous laugh.

Emma felt a pair of eyes burning in the back of her head and it felt as if someone was watching her. She felt chills run up her spine and she placed the Pepsi on the counter and she turned around again, hoping to catch the culprit, but she found no one. She just saw how lonely this house could actually be and she swallowed.

What id there was someone in this house? She began to question. What if they were watching her and Allison, marking their every move, waiting for the right time to murder them? Wait if they were-? Okay, okay. Yes, she was being paranoid, but she felt she had a right to be paranoid, because the incident with her father.

Loud noises were coming from the living room, the room she was just in. It sounded as if someone was rummaging through items that did not belong to them and Emma swallowed and cleared her throat. "Hello?" she asked quietly, and then the noise stopped.

Emma heard footsteps walking down the stairs and Emma quickly walked to the stairs to see her sister making her way down the stairs. "Are you almost here?" she said, but them Emma realized she was talking to someone on her phone and a huge smile was on her face. "Alright," she said and waited for the person to finish talking, before she could again. "See you soon." she said and clicked END and dropped hr phone in her huge dark brown purse.

Her purse was settled on her elbow, with her hand and half arm facing up, to hold the purse in place. "Where are you going?" Emma asked, placing a hand on her hip.

"Oh, Jeremy invited me to The Grill and I said yes," Allison explained and Emma frowned. She wanted to tell Allison to stay with her and not go, but she couldn't take away Allison's fun, so Emma forced a smile on her lips and nodded her head.

"Oh, yeah, okay," she said. "Be careful. How are you getting there?"

"Jeremy is picking me up," Allison said with a smile as she unlocked the door and turned the knob. When the door was opened, she saw Jeremy pull up in his car and Allison smiled and turned around to look at her sister. "See you later," she said, but before she walked out of the house and closed the door, Emma called after her.

"Al?" Emma said and Allison turned around, meeting the dark green orbs of her worried sister.

"Yes?" she asked and Emma gave a small smile. "Um, just be careful, okay? He seems nice, but remember, you just met him today and-"

Allison nodded. "I know," she said, cutting Emma off. "I'll be find. You can relax. "I'll call later, bye."

And just liked that, Allison walked out the front door, closing the door shut behind her as she lived her 16 year old life, leaving Emma all alone. Emma took a deep breath and forced herself to walk in the living room. She sat down at the couch and forced her nerves to calm down as she pulled out her History book and opened it to the page of the assignment she was to do for homework. She figured she would get homework done, but ten minutes into her homework, they was a loud knock at the door, making Emma groan.

"Who is it?" she yelled, closing her History book shut, with her paper and pen in it as a bookmark. She waited for an answer, and when there were not,s he got to her feet and walked to the front door. She unlocked the door slowly. She opened the door slowly and popped her head out to see who it was and Emma narrowed her eyes when she noticed it was the man from yesterday and she felt a warning feeling deep in her chest.

After studying him for awhile, she said, "Meredith isn't here."

Damon flashed his winning smile and shook his head. "Actually, I'm not looking for Meredith. I'm looking for you and it looked like I found you." He smirked at her as he gave her a quick once over. She was beautiful, very beautiful and she seemed pure, which made him think how wonderful her blood would taste. He smiled as Emma narrowed her eyes at him.

"Well," Emma said. "I wasn't looking for you," she said. "So, have a great day and bye."

Emma closed the door shut and locked the door. Before she could sit back on the couch, Damon knocked on the door again and Emma groaned and turned around to unlock the door and open it. She left it a bit wider this time and she glared at Damon. "What?" she demanded. She was annoyed. She just wanted to finish homework, eat, and sleep.

"I want to hang out," he said. "We'll have fun," he answered and Emma narrowed her green eyes at him.

"I hardly know you," she said, but that only made Damon smirk. "Well, I suppose you will get to know me when we hang out. We can chill, party, do other things," he said, and waggled his eyebrows seductively and that made Emma glare at him even more.

"No," she said. "We'll be doing none of that. I'm not like that girl you pick off at the street Mr. Stranger. I'm someone that has respect for herself," she said, holding her head up high to prove her point.

Damon just chuckled. "Fine," he said. "I get it and I'm Damon by the way," he said politely, holding out his hand for her to shake, but she just glared at his hand and Damon awkwardly placed his hand back to his side.

"And now this is the time when you say your name. What's your name, Miss Gorgeous."

Emma gave a fake smile. "Jane Doe," she said with much excitement and his smirk got bigger. He knew her real name. Her real name was Emma. He just wanted to hear her say it.

"Really?" He questioned. "Jane Doe?"

Emma nodded her head. "Yes," she said. "I'm Jane Doe. I must be going now. Homework and all. Good Bye," she said and closed the door shut, but she forgot to unlock the door and that was a big mistake. She walked back into the living room and sat down at the couch. Minutes later, the sound of the door opening stopped Emma from doing her homework. Damon walked in and closed the door behind him. He followed her scent and found her sitting on a leather couch, in the living room, glaring at him.

"Hello," he said and Emma kept her green eyes on him, glaring at him and he pointed a finger at her. "I'm having the appearance you don't like me," he said and walked over to the couch. Emma shook her head. "Just not fond of your actions and also, it's creepy to just walk in someone's home. You could get arrested."

Damon just smirked at the comment.

Emma felt extra weight on the couch as she felt herself dip towards it. She knew he sat down next to her, but she didn't dare to look him in the eyes, because those were the eyes that belonged to her angels, but Damon was in fact, not her angel He just had her angel's eyes.

"Homework is overrated," Damon commented, studying Emma. "Why don't we go and do something," he suggested and Emma shook her head. "Like call the police on you," she said, studying her homework.

Damon shook his head. "No, something more fun."

"Nope," she said. "I want to stay home, finish homework, eat dinner, go to bed," she said turning the pages in her History book and writing down on the piece of paper with her black ink pen as she found her answer to the question.

"What a boring life," Damon stated and Emma just shrugged, paying total attention to her homework.

"Wouldn't you rather spend time with me than do homework?" Damon asked seductively and scooted closer to Emma and Emma scooted away. Emma shook her head. "No," she said. "Homework is better than you."

Damon stared at Emma for a moment, taking her really in. He watched as whenever her dark chestnut brown hair fell in her face, she would curl her hair behind her ear or when she couldn't find the answer, her eyebrow's would furrow and her nose would scrunch in determination to find the answer she was looking for. She was resting on the couch, Indian Style, allowing the book to rest on her lap. When she would finally find the answer she was looking for, her lips would slight pull upwards. She was sitting Indian style, allowing the book to rest on her lap. When she finally found the answer she was looking for her lips slightly pulled upwards.

"So what is your real name?" Damon asked her, still studying her.

"Emma," she said softly. "Emma McKay." She didn't look away from her homework.

"Pretty name." he told her. Emma smiled and looked away from her homework and looked up at Damon, with her hair covering over her eyes. She quickly moved it out of the way. "Thanks," she said. "Your name isn't the best name, but it's alright," she said, smiling slightly and then a smirk settled on her lips and Damon chuckled.

"Thanks."I take that as a complement." he stated and Emma shrugged her shoulders. "Take it as whatever you want," Emma said and she studied him. "But why are you sitting by me?" she asked.

"Because I am a sexy man, that you love company off." he smirked at her and Emma shook her head disagreeing.

"I see you are arrogant and cocky," she commented, paying attention to her homework again.

They stayed for a silent a moment, but then Damon wanted to try something.

"Emma," he said. Emma looked up staring into his beautiful light blue eyes as he stared into her beautiful emerald green ones. "Yes?" she asked softly.

Damon could hear her heart beat faster when Damon looked at her or when he said her name. "You want to go out and have some fun with me." He stated and stared some more in her beautiful eyes.

For some reason, something in the back of his head said, "_Don't. It is wrong.", _but he ignored it.

Emma stared into his eyes. She saw that his pupils suddenly appeared smaller and then appear bigger again. She wondered how they did that. She never saw anything like it before.

"I want to do homework." she copied his tone and went back to her homework. Damon looked at her in shock. She wasn't wearing vervain. He was sure of it.

He gave her a once over and saw the huge cross necklace resting below her neck. Maybe that could have vervain?

"Can I see that necklace?" Damon asked, still looking at it. It was beautiful. It had a silver chain, and it was also a silver cross, with a blue diamond in it. Damon immediately knew that it was old. Centuries old.

"Yeah, uh sure." Emma replied.

Emma quickly unhooked the necklace, and took it off carefully so that the cross would not fall off. She hooked it back together like she did when she allowed Bonnie examine it. She handed it to Damon with such care and he took it gently.

The necklace didn't burn Damon, so he knew there was no vervain in it, and she wasn't wearing any other jewelry. He studied it some more. This necklace was about five hundred years old. Maybe even older.

Damon turned the necklace around and saw something engraved on the cross. _Gottschalk _It read.

"Gottschalk?" Damon asked. Emma turned her attention to Damon, rather than the History book resting in her lap. "Oh, yeah. That necklace has been passed down for centuries. My family come from Germany and that is my families last name."

Damon laughed. "Gottschalk?" he asked in a teasing tone.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Very immature to laugh about it. It means God's servant."

Damon looked at her. "God's servant huh?" she nodded.

"Well, who would want to be a servant of God?" he asked, handing the necklace back over to her.

Emma glared at him, placing the necklace back on her neck. "I would," she said and Damon tilted his head to the side.

"Why? It's not like any of us are getting any help and what if he doesn't even exist?"

Emma felt her blood boil. "We weren't promised an easy life. We were promised to have a life and He does exist."

Damon held his hands up in surrender. "Sorry saint girl. Didn't mean to upset you."

Emma rolled her eyes and gave her attention back to her History book.

They both were silent for a moment and then Emma spoke in the silence.

"Damon?" she asked softly. Surprisingly, Damon loved the sound of her voice saying her name.

"Yes." he said seductively and Emma rolled her eyes.

"Can you leave?" she asked innocently. He shook his head. "No can do. I am stuck with you."

"Lucky for me." she said sarcastically. Emma felt her phone vibrate in her back pocket. She pushed herself up a bit and she pulled out her phone and checked her phone. It was a new message from an unknown number and Emma furrowed her eyebrows, opening the new message.

**_Hi! It's Elena. What's up?_**

Emma breathed a sigh of relief, happy it was someone she knew. She replied back immediately. **_Doing History homework :( _**she sent.

Damon looked over Emma's shoulder and noticed that she was texting someone.

"Who are you texting?" he asked, studying the messages and the number and then he got his answer. Elena.

"No on," she said and her phone vibrated again.

_**I'm sorry.**_

Emma turned her head to see Damon looking over her shoulder reading her text and Emma glared and allowed her hair to travel over her face, as a shield so he could see the message.

**_It's fine. Be right_ back.**

Emma exited the messages and looked at the time on her phone. 4:32 it read and Meredith and Katie were not home yet. Worrisome began to travel deep inside Emma's chest as she closed her History book shut and got up to her feet and began to walk to the kitchen. Damon followed after her, as curiosity got the best over him.

When he walked in the kitchen, he caught the sight of Emma dialing a number and he furrowed his dark brows. "Who are you calling? Your boyfriend?"

She placed a single finger on her lips, signaling for him to stay quiet. The call went straight to voice mail and that worried Emma.

_"Hi, you have reached Meredith. Leave your name and number and I will get back to you as soon as I can."_ Emma heard Meredith's happy perky voice and Emma hit End and called again on speed dial. It went straight to voice mail again. repeating Meredith's happy perky voice. _"Hi, you have reached_-_" _Emma hanged up the phone, not wanting to hear the whole voice mail again.

Emma took a deep breath and took a seat at the small kitchen table and placed her phone on the table. "Something isn't right," she said. "They should be home by now." Emma closed her eyes and hoped that they were okay.

"Who?" Damon asked, propping his elbows on the kitchen table, placing his head in his hands.

"Meredith and my little sister. They should be home by now."

Emma's phone vibrated on the kitchen table and Emma picked it up, looking at the caller ID. **Private Number **it read and that worried Emma. She swallowed hard and answered the phone, placing her phone up to her phone, scared and unsure of who could be on the other line.

"Hello, Emma," a woman's voice spoke on the other line. Her voice sounded cold and cruel and Emma licked her lips and swallowed, because her throat went dry. She knew that something was wrong. Something was terribly wrong.

"Do I know you?" Emma found the courage to ask.

"No," the woman replied, "but I know you. You see, there has been a tragic little accident with Meredith and young poor Katie," the woman said, her voice sounded as if she was taunted Emma. "You should check the hospital. Think of this as the beginning. It is just going to get worse. Good-bye, Emma."

"Wait-!" Emma said, but before Emma could say anything else, the woman hanged up the phone. Emma began to shake and she swallowed hard, from hearing the horrible voice of that woman. The sound of her voice vibrated in her ears and she heard her threat and her voice over and over again without her control.

It didn't matter that she hardly knew Damon. She had to find it in her to trust him, so she looked up at me his eyes. "Take me to the hospital," she commanded and Damon nodded his head. He heard the woman on the phone and the threat. He knew the woman was right. This was the beginning. The beginning of something awful.

_**Far From An Angel**_

**A/N: So, what do you think? Do you like it? What happened to Meredith and little Katie? What is going on? What is with that odd scary phone call? Oh, and also, if I have any mistakes, I am terribly sorry. The thing I am writing on has no spell check or anything.**

**Please review! Reviews are welcomed and I like reviews.**

**Love, SnowWhite1864! I love you all :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

**This chapter is dedicated to: **

**ILoveYou1978**

**Tvdlover87654! **

**Thank you for your reviews! I appreciate it! I love knowing what every one of you are thinking!**

**And also, you all have awesome pen names and I mean ALL of you. lol**

**Okay my fellow readers, Chapter 6!**

* * *

**_Chapter 6_**

Emma's brain was sending her a million and two different thoughts as the phone call and the woman's voice haunted her. She thought of what the woman said to her and Emma could feel the tears prickling at the rim of her green eyes as fear for Meredith and her younger sister controlled her. She ran a hand through her dark chestnut hair, taking in deep breaths as she did so, to calm down. They were in an accident. That was obvious. Emma brought her feet up to the old car passenger seat chair and hugged her knees tightly to her as she closed her eyes and hoped for the best.

"Relax," she heard the velvety voice of Damon and she opened her eyes in a quick pace, reminding herself that she did not know this man that much. What the hell was wrong with her? She tells him to take her to the hospital. He probably thinks that she's crazy. What if he would kidnap her? Meredith seemed like she didn't like Damon that much, so there had to be a reason for it, but she did realize that her aunt did feel some sympathy for Damon. "They'll be fine," he added after the few moments of silence between them and Emma turned to look at him. He payed attention to the road ahead and Emma sent him a glare. How would he know? He wasn't a fortune teller. She just looked away from him, and looked out the window, watching as they passed the small buildings that Mystic Falls had to offer.

"I heard the phone call," she heard Damon continue and she rolled her eyes, shaking her head. That was the last thing that she would ever want to talk about. She didn't even want to think of that damn phone call. All she wanted to do was get to the hospital and make sure that Meredith and Katie would be alright. That is all she wanted and that is all she hoped for.

Emma turned slightly, so her green orbs could look at him. Soon, she met his icy blue gaze and she glared at him and looked away from him and pointed her hand to the road ahead of them. "Look at the road!" she shouted. "Not me!" and Damon's pink lips turned into a slight smirk as he payed his eyes on Emma instead of the road like she commanded him to do.

"But you are so much prettier than the road," Damon said and Emma only shook her head as she looked out the small passenger window, watching as the blue car passed the large trees, that looked more like green and brown blobs when Damon drove fast enough.

"They'll be fine," Damon said, sneaking little glances towards Emma. "They were trying to scare you. I promise."

Emma shook her head, arms still embraced around her legs. There was a frown on her pink lips and she shook her head again, staring at him as she spoke. "You don't know that for sure," she said honestly, her voice wavering. "No one can know that. You can't know that."

Damon thought for a moment about what Emma said and what she said was true. No one could predict the future unless they were some kind of psychic. That was how the world worked. It worked without people knowing how it worked and Emma hated it. She wanted to know for sure that Meredith and Katie would be alright. She wanted to know for sure that everything would be safe and sound, but the world made it too hard for her. She couldn't lose Meredith or Katie. She already lost her mother and if she lost the both of them, then it would be just her and Allison. Also, she didn't want Allison to go through the pain of loss again. Allison didn't deserve it, neither did Emma.

"About the phone call," Damon started out and Emma shook her head again, looking away from Damon, resting her chin on the top of her knee. "I don't want to talk about the phone call," she said. Her voice filled up with fear as she mentioned the phone call and she tilted her head to the side, looking out the window again. She licked her dry lips with her equally dry tongue and she felt the tears threatening to fall. She thought about what her mom would do in this situation and what she would tell her to do. Emma closed her eyes shut, wishing that she could block the world out.

"Nothing will happen," she heard Damon's voice and Emma kept her eyes close as she spoke, too afraid that if she opened them, tears would fall.

"Then why do I have this awful feeling that something horrendous will happen?"

"You're scared," Damon answered her question with much confidence in his voice and Emma's eyes fluttered open. "So what?" she asked. "So what if I'm scared? Everyone is scared. You're even scared."

Damon breathed out a small chuckle and Emma's green eyes lit up with anger from him laughing at her comment. "I'm not scared," Damon denied and Emma rolled her eyes. She was expecting him to reply with a statement along the lines of not being scared, but she knew the truth. Everyone was scared of something, meaning he was also scared as well. It may be a small little reason or a huge reason, but either way, everyone on this planet, with a beating heart, and with a soul was scared, and Emma was certain Damon fit in all those categories.

"You're scared of something. Whatever it is, you are scared. Whether you are scared of the dark-"

"Trust me, honey, you should be the one fearing the dark. Not me."

Emma bit down on her lip, to stop herself from saying something she would regret to him. She ignored the comment and continued.

"Or whether it is because of trying, everyone is scared."

"Except me."

Emma unwrapped her arms away from her legs and crossed her legs Indian style. "Oh why? Because you are the big guy who's not afraid of anything. That's bull. There's something that you're afraid of."

Damon ignored the last comment as well and Emma crossed her arms over her chest.

"Nothing will happen," Damon said out of nowhere.

"What?" Emma asked looking at him as if he hasn't been taking his medicine.

"Nothing will happen with the phone call. I won't let anything happen."

Emma just nodded her head. "Oh yeah," she said. "And how will you make sure nothing happens? How will you protect us and make sure nothing will happen?" Emma pressed on, curious of what he had to say.

Damon smirked. "I have my ways," he said as if there was a second meaning to it and Emma raised an eyebrow at him from how vague he was being. "Like what? Murdering people when you don't get your way?"

Damon just chuckled and he shrugged his shoulders. "Possibly," he answered. "Don't we all have our ways to make sure something happens."

"My way is making sure no one gets hurt and if you want to "protect us" like you say you do, then your way will be to make sure no one gets hurt. It's simple. Be nice, empathetic, and try not to be a dick. Oh, crap. Looks like all three will be a struggle for you," Emma finished a smirk appearing on her lips.

Damon just rolled his eyes at Emma's comment and continue to drive. They both were silent for a moment before Emma spoke. "Why do you want to protect us?" she questioned and Damon thought for a moment and shrugged his shoulders.

"There was this one girl I used to know many years ago," Damon said and Emma raised an eyebrow, knowing that Damon was admitting to something that was important to him and that he kept secret.

"What was her name?" Emma asked, her voice soft, as she turned her head to look at Damon, watching him as sadness flashed in his eyes as he thought of the girl.

"Sophie," he answered and Emma's heart skipped a beat as she heard Damon say her mother's name and she swallowed as she waited for him to continue speaking. "You remind me of her. I feel as if I should protect you, along with your family, because I would have done the same for her."

Emma looked away, feelings tears at the rim of her eyes, but she quickly blinked them away. "Did you love her?" she asked, her voice was soft and weak and Damon's lip tugged up in a small smile as he thought of Sophie. "No," he answered. "She was like my little sister. She would always find the good in people, and especially in me."

Emma frowned. "She _was_ like your little sister?" Emma asked, putting emphasis on the word was.

"She passed away a little over a year ago."

Emma felt a lump in her throat and she felt her voice run away from fear that he was talking about her mother. Her mother, Sophie, passed away a little over a year ago like his Sophie, and Emma's heart began to beat rapidly against her rib cage as curiosity got the better of her, but that didn't mean that his Sophie was her mother. Damon looked to young to be like an older brother to her mother. Her mother was 34 when she died. Her mother was at least ten years older than Damon. It would be the other way around. And plus, millions of people are names Sophie, and thousands of people die each day. It didn't necessarily be her mother.

"How did she... go?" Emma questioned when she found her voice again. She thought of the right words to speak to not hurt him and she watched Damon's smile on his lips falter a bit and then the faltering took control, making his pink lips turn into a lopsided smile instead of the smile that was on his lips moment before, and Emma began to feel guilt for even mentioning his Sophie's death. Dying was a tragic thing for not just the person who was experiencing it, but for also those who loves the person who is going.

"She was murdered," Damon said, his voice sounding cold like as and he gripped harder on the steering wheel as he drove, his knuckles turning into a pure white.

Emma blinked her eyes quickly, to hold back the tears. That was the same way her mother passed away, but Emma blocked that thought out.

"I'm sorry," she said, her voice soft and empathetic.

Damon shook his head, not wanting empathy, but he gave a small smile, thinking of Sophie. "It's okay. She was quite the angel," he said and winked at Emma.

Emma returned the smile. "That's good," she said, looking out the window and Damon paid attention to the road instead of Emma.

For the rest of the ride, they both drove in silence as Emma thought of her mother, Meredith, and Katie, but no matter how hard she tried, she could not forget about the woman who was on the phone. It haunted her mind over and over again, as the woman's voice played nonstop in Emma's ears like a broken record.

* * *

Emma placed her hand on the door handle of the passenger car door and climbed out of the car. She slammed the door shut, rushing to get inside of the hospital as quick and possible to Katie and Meredith. She wiped her sweaty hands on her jeans and she ran a hand through her hair as she began to walk towards the entrance of the hospital. She heard the driver's door shut, in then she heard Damon call after her. "Hey, don't take it out on the car, little Miss. Olympic," referring to the way she was walking so fast to the entrance of the hospital. Emma ignored his comment. Others might have thought it was a funny little thing to say, but not Emma.

"Wait for me!" Damon shouted, but Emma ignored him as she continued to walk in a fast speed. She didn't see a reason to wait for him. She appreciated for him bringing her in such a rush and she appreciated to have him pretend that he cared for her, but this is where the line for them was cut in half and she didn't want to wait around anymore. She didn't want to hear his comments and she didn't want to have another serious talk about people dying and everyone being afraid. The only thing that she had in her mind was to get to Meredith and Katie.

Emma stopped walking as she reached the front door of Mystic Falls Hospital. She looked up, taking a deep breath and placed her hand on the handle of the double doors and pulled it open. She quickly squeezed in, as the door was closing and she entered the hospital. Emma looked around the hospital and spotted the front desk. The woman who sat at the front desk, looked frantically around the hospital, as if something was wrong and she needed to get out of the hospital. Emma licked her lips as she examined the woman some more and walked over to her in a hurry. She rested her hands against the desk as she got there, staring into the darkest pair of eyes that Emma has ever seen. Emma ran a hand through her hair as she began to speak.

"I received a phone call that my little sister and my adoptive mother were in an accident," Emma said in a rush as the woman stared at Emma with confusion and Emma looked down at the woman with sadness in her green eyes. "Meredith Fell and Katie McKay," Emma said their names and looked around the hospital, before her eyes landed on the woman again.

The woman's dark black hair was pulled up in a high tight bun at the crown of her neck. It was a fancy nice bun, that she added with a light lavender headband to pull the look off. She wore light eye makeup, and since it was so light, it was very hard to notice that she wore any makeup at all. The woman scratched at her copper skin tone as she wiped down at her dark cream color sweater with her hands. Emma noticed a wedding ring on her left ring finger and Emma gave the smallest of smiles at the middle aged woman. The woman seemed like a professional, kind women, but Emma realized that there was something off about the woman and it was bothering Emma a lot, but Emma blocked that out. She wasn't here to investigate on the woman at the front desk. She was here for her sister and Meredith.

Soon, the woman began to type away on her computer. She furrowed her brows at the huge computer screen and she looked up at Emma, dark eyes showing with confusion. "What were the names again?" the woman asked softly. She sounded normal. She didn't sound like an odd robot or anything of that sort. Her voice was a warm and sweet, but the vibe she was giving to Emma was the opposite. The vibe forced Emma to feel as if she needed to run. Her instinct began to tell her to run, but Emma ignored her instincts and paid attention to the problem at hand. Also, it was stupid to feel this way toward this woman. She looked as if she wouldn't hurt a fly.

"Meredith Fell and Katie McKay," Emma repeated and the woman began to type again. "Meredith Fell is a doctor here," Emma said, hoping that would help with the woman knowing Meredith, but the woman just looked up at Emma, confused as if she didn't know who she was talking about, but either way, the woman typed again, searching for the records on Meredith.

A few minutes later, which felt like a century to Emma, the woman answered. "She's in a room in the emergency." The woman did not look away from the computer as she answered. Emma forced herself to nod her head. "Alright, how about the other?" Emma questioned, but the woman stared straight ahead, her eyes never leaving the computer.

"Lady," Damon said and Emma jumped hearing his voice. She turned her head to look at him, not realizing that he was beside her the whole time. She glared at him and looked away from him, turning her attention back to the copper skinned woman.

"Katie McKay," Emma said, thinking that the woman forget the other name. "M-C-K-A-Y. The 'K' is capitalized," Emma spelled her family's name and watched as the woman typed Katie's name in a slow pace and Emma breathed a long aggravated sigh.

Finally the woman received the information. "Also in a room in the emergency. You will find it. Just follow the signs." The woman did not look up from the screen and Emma just nodded her head. "Thank you," she quickly said and walked away to the emergency room.

Damon watched as Emma hurried away to find Meredith and Katie. When she was out of seeing and hearing distance, Damon looked over at the woman, narrowing his eyes at her as he examined her. She just stared at the computer screen and then she swamped her head to the side as she watched as Emma walked away behind the doors to the emergency.

"Look at me," Damon commanded his voice rough and cold, but the woman ignored him and began to stand up from her seat, but Damon placed a hand on her shoulder, forcing her to sit down again. The woman still hard her dark eyes glued to where Emma was once before and Damon clenched his jaw to the side. "Look at me," he commanded again, but the woman ignored him. The only movement she made was blinking her eyes when it was necessary.

Damon gripped on the chin of the woman and forced the woman to look up at him, but the woman began to fight. She tried to force his grip off of her. She brought her hands up to his arm and began to scratch at it with her nails, but Damon ignored the stinging pain, but then he felt a warm liquid trickle down his arm and he groaned.

"Why are you acting so strange?" he interrogated with his pupils becoming small and then turning back to normal, compelling the woman.

"She told me to," the woman answered, her voice saying no trace of emotion as it was said in monotone. "She told me to spy on the girl."

Damon furrowed his dark brows. "Who?" he questioned, compelling the woman once again.

The woman thought for a moment. "I do not know," she answered. "She didn't tell me her name."

Damon breathed out a long sigh. "You will turn back to normal," Damon compelled. "You will forget about the woman who talked to and you will forget that I talked to you. You will not spy on Emma and you will leave her alone," he finished and disappeared in a blink of an eye, leaving a confuse woman, blinking her eyes a couple of times, trying to regain the memories of her life five minutes ago, but when she thought about five minutes ago, her mind ended up blank. The woman just sat down in her chair and continued her work, thinking that if she forget, it must have been not important.

* * *

There was a strange wind and Emma turned around, seeing Damon behind her and she tilted her head to the side. She furrowed her eyebrows as she stared at him. "Where did you come from?" she asked, looking around the hospital room.

"Well," Damon said. "When a mother and a father love each other very much-"

"Damon!" Emma said. "No, I mean where did you go? Just a second ago, you weren't near me at all."

"I had to go to the bathroom, woman. Jeez, wanting to know my personal business," he held his hand out and Emma rolled her eyes at him as she turned away from him. Emma looked around the emergency as she began to walk. She spotted a doctor talking to a middle aged nurse and Emma quickly ran up to the middle aged doctor as he began to walk away from the nurse he was talking to. Emma tapped him on the shoulder as he turned around to look over at Emma, giving her a small smile. "Yes?" he question.

"Hi, my name is Emma McKay. I received a phone call that my sister and mother-" Emma's voice cracked when she said the word mother and Emma had to recompose herself to finish speaking. "Adoptive mother-" she corrected, "are okay," she finished and cleared her throat.

The doctor nodded his head. His brown orbs were smiling at Emma, but his chapped lips were set in a frown. "Their names?" he asked and ran a hand through his sandy blonde hair.

"Katie McKay and Meredith Fell," Emma said and watched as the smile in the doctor's eyes vanished and was replaced with sadness and Emma swore, her heart stopped beating.

"I'm sorry to say this, but right now they are in surgery," the doctor said, his voice still strong, despite the fact he was bestowing sadness and worrisome upon Emma

"S-Surgery?" Emma repeated the last word the sandy haired doctor spoke, her voice cracking as she stuttered.

"Yes miss, we are doing the best we can. They both have concussion and they both lost a lot of blood, but..."

Emma's eyes widened from the suspense the doctor was causing in her. "But what?"

"I am afraid there is difficulties with Katie," he answered and Emma shook her head and looked her lips.

"Difficulties? What kind of difficulties?" she questioned, her voice raising a bit as she spoke and the doctor took in a deep breath, looking over at Damon, giving him a look. "Who is he?" the doctor asked. He did not want to talk about the young girl in front of a man, if the man was not involved with the family.

Before Emma could speak, Damon spoke and wrapped a single arm around Emma's waist, pulling her flesh close to his flesh and Emma clenched her jaw to the side. "Her boyfriend and close family friend," he answered and Emma looked up at him, meeting his light blue eyes, which was dancing with amusement. Emma looked back at the doctor and faked a smile.

"Is this true?" the doctor asked, looking from Damon to Emma with his light brown orbs.

Emma forced herself to nod her head. "Yes, it's true, now can you please tell us what is going on with Katie?"

The doctor nodded his head and he cleared his throat as he looked at the couple, pulling them away from other patience, so he could speak to them privately. "Katie has a rare blood type. Her blood type is AB negative, which is in one percent of the population. So far, we found no one with that match, and we've been working hard trying to find it. If we do not find the blood type, there is a great chance that she will not make it."

Emma felt pain deep in her chest, hearing that there was a great possibility that her youngest sister would not make it. She blinked back at the tears as she thought for a moment. She cleared her throat before speaking. "She cane have my blood," she said, remembering when she needed blood and she had AB negative, so it was hard to get her blood. "I have the same type. She can have as much blood as she needs."

The doctor stared at Emma, a million questions swimming in his mind as he looked at Emma. Damon began to rub soothing circles through the materials of her jeans and Emma pushed herself away from Damon as she looked at the doctor. "How do I know you have the same type?" the doctor questioned and Emma took a deep breath, her mind thinking of the night her father tried to murder her but failed.

"I-I was in an awful accident and needed some blood. They told me I had AB negative and I had to transfer to another hospital. I have it. Just tell me when you are ready for my blood. Take as much as you need."

The doctor simply nodded his head. "Alright. I recommend you go to the cafeteria now. Eat a lot of healthy food and drink water. When you're ready, come and look for me," the doctor commanded and turned on his heels and began to walk away from her and walked to his patient that was waiting for him to arrive.

When the doctor was long gone, Emma groaned and pried Damon's arm off of her. She turned around to face him, clenching her jaw to the side as she pointed her finger in his face. "Don't do that ever again," she said, her voice low and threatening Damon chuckled at Emma's act and Emma glared at him for a few more minutes before she turned around and walked past him, exiting out of the emergency doors, determined to get to the cafeteria.

"Where are you going, girlfriend?" he teased, following after her and Emma continued walking, following the signs that would lead her to the cafeteria. "To the cafeteria. Didn't you hear the doctor, boyfriend?" she questioned. "I have to eat, you know."

Damon sighed and followed after her. He examined the hospital, and then he looked over to Emma as they both turned to their right. "You sure you want to give blood?" Damon asked and Emma nodded her head. "Yeah," she said. "Of course. I would do anything for Katie."

Emma examined the blue arrows, leading her to the cafeteria. She walked through the doors of the cafeteria, as the aroma of food invaded her nostrils and she heard her stomach growl.

Emma walked through the line for food and Emma looked around. She decided on a sandwich with chips, but then she remembered what the doctor said about eating healthy, so she decided on a salad and fruit. She gripped on a bottle water from a cooler and walked to the cash register. She paid for her food and sent the elderly woman, who was working at the cash register a friendly smile as she walked to a random empty table. As she sat her food down, she realized Damon didn't get any food to eat and she frowned, noticing he got nothing. She sat down at the table as Damon picked the seat across from her.

"You didn't get food," she stated, not questioned and Damon shook his head. "Nope. Wasn't hungry."

Emma frowned and looked down at her fruit, passing it to him."Are you sure? You can have some of my fruit," she said. "It is good. Look a grape," she smiled and picked up a small purple grape and throwing it in her mouth, making Damon chuckle.

"Did you get pickles?" he questioned her and Emma raised an eyebrow at him and shook her head.

"No," she said. "Why would I get pickles when I can get delicious grapes?"

"You don't like pickles?" Damon asked, giving Emma a look and Emma thought for a moment and she shrugged her shoulders as she thought for a moment.

"They remind me too much of my mom," Emma confessed, a small smile appearing on her lips as she spoke. "She loved them and since she's gone - I just - I stopped eating them." She looked down at her salad as she brought the white plastic fork up to her lips, taking in a huge bite. Emma swallowed it down and looked up at Damon, meeting his ice blue gaze.

"Did you live here your whole life?" Emma asked, as curiosity got the best over here and Damon just simply nodded his head.

"My family was from Italy," he confessed and Emma's pink lips tugged up in a smile.

"Really? I always wanted to go to Italy."

Damon shrugged his shoulders. He'd been there a few times in his lifetime and saw nothing important about it anymore. He just saw it as another place to go to when he was bored.

"Before I was born," Damon said, "my family moved over here. I've lived here my whole life. When I was old enough, I traveled around a bit and went to different places around the world. It was entertaining."

Emma nodded her head, popping another grape in her mouth. "I would love to travel," she said. "I'm stuck here. I wouldn't want to leave my siblings behind."

"Meredith is good with them. I promise you, she will take good care of them."

Emma shrugged her shoulders. She knew that Meredith was an excellent person and she loved Meredith. It wouldn't feel the same if she packed everything and left. It didn't feel right to do.

"How old are you?' Emma asked, taking a sip of her bottled water. She waited for his answer patiently and then he answered her question.

"24," he said and Emma raised an eyebrow and took another sip of her water/

"I'm 17," she replied back and watched as Damon nodded his head, as if he already knew. "But, I will be 18 in less than a week."

"Really?" he asked and Emma took in a deep breath, nodding her head, wishing she didn't mention it anymore, but then he smiled at her and Emma shook her head.

"Nope," she said, "don't even think about it."

"Don't even think about what?" Damon questioned.

"Don't get me a present. I don't want a present and I don't need a present."

Damon just rolled his eyes. "Alright. No gift for you."

Emma smiled. "Good," she said and quickly finished the rest of her food. She took one last sip of water and stood up and walked to the trash can disposing the trashed food in the garbage. She walked back to the table she was sitting at moments ago, and sat down again, looking at Damon and gave him a small smile.

"Do you have any siblings?" she questioned and Damon nodded his head and rolled his eyes at the same time, thinking of his baby brother Saint Stefan.

"Really?" Emma asked. "How many?"

"Just one. In fact, you might know him. Stefan Salvatore," Damon said and Emma's mouth dropped open as she raised an eyebrow.

"Your brother is Stefan?" Emma asked, unsure if she heard Damon correctly, but Damon just simply nodded his head. "I didn't know he had a brother."

Damon smirked, thinking of the second time he met Elena. "He isn't one to brag."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Oh yes, of course, because you are certainly something to brag about," Emma said sarcastically and Damon just simply smirked and Emma's face turned serious for a moment as she began to think.

"Do you ever smile?" Emma questioned, staring at Damon's lips. His smirk faltered and Damon nodded his head. "Yeah, I do," he said. "See." He smirked again and Emma shook her head. "That was a smirk," she pointed out, looking up at the light blue orbs of Damon.

"Well, I'm a smirker. What can I say?"

Emma rolled her eyes at Damon again. "Be a smiler," she said and smiled to add more affect.

_"I will get her,"_ Damon heard a voice whisper with his super hearing. _"You know that."_ The whispered voice was a woman's voice. Her voice was cold and harsh, but sounded seductive at the same time. Damon realized he heard the voice before, and he recognized it as the woman who was on the phone and Damon cleared his throat, looking up at Emma and stood up.

"I think we should go back," he said to her and Emma nodded her head, standing up. "Yeah, I need to give blood away."

Damon led Emma to the exit of the cafeteria. Damon quickly scanned the cafeteria and saw no one there, except for nurses, doctors, and people who were here for loved ones. Damon frowned when he saw no one. He turned around and followed quickly after Emma, but what he didn't know, was that someone was there, watching them in secret, ready to do something horrendous and selfish Something cruel and unimaginable. A small smirk appeared on the her dark blood red lips.

Emma got out of her seat and walked to the entrance. Damon stood up as well, and looked around the cafeteria. No one was there, but secretly someone was there, and she was watching both Emma and Damon, ready to do something else. An evil smile appeared on her dark red lips.

* * *

Emma looked around the emergency room, until she found the doctor that she talked to earlier. When she found him, she walked up to him and gave him a warm smile and stared into his light brown eyes. "I'm ready to donate my blood," she said softly and the doctor looked at Emma. He nodded his head and placed his hand on Emma's back and began to look for someone to take her. "Alright. I'll get someone to do it for you."

The doctor's eyes landed on a young man wearing dark blue scrubs, walking down the emergency floor, waiting for his next task. "Andrew," the doctor called out and the young man turned his head around and finally saw who called his name. When he turned around his hazel orbs landed on Dr. Schmidt and two young patients standing beside Dr. Schmidt. The young man walked towards them and looked up at Dr. Schmidt, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes?" the young man questioned, sneaking a quick glance towards Emma and Damon caught it, already not liking this man named Andrew.

"Would you mind taking this young lady's blood today? She is donating," Dr. Schmidt explained and the man turned his head to look over at Emma, his eyes scanning her from up and down and a small smile formed on his lips as he looked at her while he said, "No. Not at all."

Dr. Schmidt nodded his head. "Alright, carry on then," he said and walked away, going to the next patient who needed him.

Emma looked away from Dr. Schmidt and to Andrew. She offered him a small smile. "Come with me. I can take you there now," he said and Emma nodded her head and followed after the light brown haired man, with Damon walking beside Emma, glaring at the man the whole walk.

"So, what brings you here for donating blood?" Andrew questioned and Damon rolled his eyes. It was obvious this Andrew guy was trying to flirt with Emma. He was doing a horrible job from the looks of it, but Emma was completely oblivious to the idea of the man flirting with her, as she answered his question. "It's for my sister. She needs blood and I have the same blood type... you get the idea," Emma said, laughing a bit and Andrew laughed as well as he nodded his head."

"That's extremely brave of you..." he paused, waiting for Emma to say her name. "Emma," she answered and Andrew turned to the left of the hospital and turned his head to look at her again.

"Well, you are a brave girl, Emma."

Emma's response was simply by nodding her head, as Andrew led her to the lab. He opened the glass door and Emma swallowed hard, feeling her hand become sweaty as she thought a needle puncturing into her skin. Andrew pointed to the blue chair that was in the far corner and Emma swallowed as she looked at it. "Just sit down over there," he said and Emma slowly forced her feet to move over to the blue chair. When she reached her destination, she hesitantly sat down on the chair, while Damon settled for leaning against the pure white painted wall, with his hands stuffed in his pockets. "Let me just go get everything ready and I'll be right back." Emma just forced herself to nod her head and when Andrew was out of ear reach, Emma swallowed and looked over at Damon, and waved her hands at Damon, signaling him to come closer to her.

Damon raised an eyebrow and Emma waved her hands some more and Damon rolled his eyes and pulled away from the wall and walked closer to her.

"What?" he asked.

Emma swallowed. "I'm scared," she whispered and Damon chuckled. "Oh, but Emma, you are a brave girl," he mocked and Emma sent him daggers with her green orbs. "You'll be fine," he said and leaned against the wall in front of Emma, looking down at her.

"What if he tears open a vein?" Emma questioned.

Damon shook his head. "That wouldn't happen."

"You never know."

Andrew appeared again and looked over at Damon, sending him a glare and Damon happily returned the look. Damon gave a look to Emma, making her smile as he watched Andrew ask Emma a lot of different questions, where she tried to answer them the best she could. He quickly took her temperature, and checked her blood pressure, and pulse. Everything was perfectly normal with Emma and Emma was happy to hear that.

"I also have to check your iron," Andrew said. "Can I see your finger?"

Emma looked up at him and hesitantly gave Andrew her pointer finger. "I'm going to stick this small needle in your finger to check your iron. It won't be that bad. It's just like what the diabetics use."

Emma just nodded her head and closed her eyes, allowing Jason to check her iron. Like everything else, her iron was perfectly normal.

Andrew walked away from Emma and searched for a 14g needle. He grabbed a couple of bags and walked back to Emma, where she saw the bags and her eyes literally popped out of her sockets, making Andrew laugh. "Don't worry. I'm only taking a pint. I'll also be taking four tubes as well."

Emma nodded her head and spoke. "Take as much as you need," Emma said. "Take as much as my sister needs."

Andrew just nodded his head as he walked closer to Emma as he sat the needle down on the table as well as the bags.

"Which arm do you prefer?" Andrew questioned as he placed blue elastic gloves on both of his hands.

"My right" Emma answered holding out her right arm, resting it on the arm rest. Andrew brought his hand down on her lower arm, feeling and searching for a strong vein that could be helpful to get the blood for her sister. Soon, he found it and he began to poke at it, make Emma feel a bit nauseous.

"Found one," Andrew laughed and Emma just gave a small grin as she took in a deep breath, feeling Andrew clean the area of the vein with a brownish yellowish fluid. He allowed the liquid to dry and when he finished, he picked up the needle and position himself to poke the needle in Emma's lower arm. Emma looked away and closed her eyes shut, not wanting to see him stick the huge needle inside of her flesh.

"Are you ready?" he questioned her and Emma just nodded her head. Andrew stuck the huge needle inside of Emma's think skin and Emma felt a slight pinch and she winced at it. She gasped as she felt the needle move inside of her like some snake, searching for the vein. The needle slid itself inside of her vein and Emma took deep breaths, feeling the temperature around her jump slightly as she opened her eyes and turned her head, watching as her thick blood traveled through the huge tubes and into the bag.

Her blood was the color of dark red and Emma groaned as she felt herself become weaker and weaker from the blood loss, but she was happy her sister was going to survive, because of her. It was a great feeling, so she ignored the nauseous feeling and she looked away from the blood bag as she felt Andrew wrap some tape where the needle was in her flesh, making sure it would not fall out of her arm. Emma just closed her eyes and placed herself in another place.

Damon watched as her thick red blood traveled up the thick tube. He could smell the sweetness of her blood and his taste buds yearned for her blood, but he shook his mind. He could not drink her blood, no matter how tempting it was. If he was going to try her blood, it would be on different terms, not when Emma was trying to save her sister's life.

But then the monster in him wanted to watch Emma suffer and writhe in pain. His ears wanted to hear her beg for mercy, but the humanity part of him told him no, and he tried his best to stay in control. He looked over at Andrew, who was looking down at Emma.

"I'll be right back," he said, before he walked out of the room, leaving Emma and Damon all alone. Damon walked closer to Emma, the intoxicating blood invading his nostrils. Damon could feel his face change, but he quickly blinked his eyes quickly, stopping his face from changing into a beast.

Emma looked as if she was a ghost, from the way her skin was pale. It was pale as a sheet and Damon tilted his head to the side as he watched Emma. She kept her eyes closed shut and he looked at his lips. "You okay?" Damon asked her and Emma replied by giving a faint nod. "Yes," her voice was soft and weak. "I'm fine, but after this, I want a cookie and orange juice."

Damon nodded his head. "Yes, of course."

Five minutes later, Andrew arrived back in the room, checking on the bag. The bag was only halfway full and Andrew frowned, noticing how pale Emma was. "You may not like this," he began, "but you have five more minutes and then you'll be done."

Emma shook her head. "Take two pints," she whispered. "Katie needs more. Take as much as she needs."

Andrew looked at Emma, examining her and then he shook his head. "I don't know if-"

"Please," Emma begged, cutting him off. Andrew breathed out a long sigh and then he felt himself nod his head. Five minutes later, a new bag was replaced with the old one, filled with her blood and Emma breathed out a long sigh. Her blood was taken from her for fifteen more minutes, before the second one was full. Emma's pulse was beating at a slow pace and Emma swallowed as she opened her eyes slowly, only to see the room spinning around in circles. She closed her eyes again as she felt Andrew softly remove the tape from her arm, taking it off gently. Emma swallowed as he pulled out the needle from her flesh with such care. Emma groaned, taking in slow breathes as she heard voices speak to her, but it was hard to hear them.

"Can I get you some juice?" Andrew asked and Emma tried opening her eyes again, looking up at Damon, but her eyelids suddenly began to feel heavy.

"I brought you some apple juice and a granola bar," she heard a voice spoke and she realized it was Andrew. Emma groaned as she heard Andrew's footsteps walking towards her. She felt a cold substance in her hand and she looked down at the cold bottle of apple juice in her hand. Se wrapped her hand around the green cap of the apple juice, trying to open it, but she was too weak to open it. She groaned and handed the juice over to Damon, who looked down at it with confusion.

"Please open," Emma begged him. Damon sighed and took the apple juice from her hand. He wrapped his large hand around the cap and turned the cap in one quick motion, turning it with quick speed as he ripped the cap off. He pretended to look at the expiration date and he shook his head as an idea formed in his mind. He stood up and sent a glare over to Andrew.

"This is expired," he stated and Emma pouted her lips, hearing the news. Damon walked to the garbage and through the apple juice in there and ran a hand through his hair. "Let me get you something better." Emma nodded her head as Andrew shook his head in a quick motion, folding his arms over his chest. "No," he said. "I will." He turned to look over at Emma, who was currently fighting against the darkness, threatening to close her eyes shut, as she tried to pay attention to him.

"We don't have any more apple juice," he said, "but is cranberry juice alright?"

Emma replied by simply nodding her head as she heard the footsteps of Andrew, walking back to the back door, disappearing from Emma and Damon.

A moment later, Damon looked at Emma and looked at the door Andrew walked in. "Be right back," Damon said and followed after Andrew, into the back room where Andrew walked in.

A wide huge refrigerator sat at the far corner of the room. Andrew opened the refrigerator door and searched for the cranberry juice. When he found the red liquid juice, he pulled it out of the refrigerator and stood up straight as he closed the white refrigerator door shut. When Andrew turned around, he bumped into Damon, who was smirking with his arms folded over his chest.

"You're not supposed to be behind here," Andrew said, his voice low and threatening and Damon met the hazel eyes of Andrew, tilting his head to the said. "Give me the juice and take the blood down and give it to the doctor for Emma's sister," Damon compelled, his eyes dilating as he did so.

Andrew blinked for a moment and nodded his head, placing the cold juice in the hand of Damon. He walked in the room Emma was in, picked up her two pints of blood and left the room to find Dr. Schmidt, to deliver Emma's blood for the young Katie.

Damon placed his his hand on the cap of the cranberry juice and twisted the cap open. He brought the cranberry juice bottle up to his lips and tilted it a bit, allowing the sweet nectar to travel in his mouth. He drank enough of the juice, to make sure there was enough room for his blood to combine with the juice. He removed his lips from the cranberry bottle. He brought his wrist to his lips, and allowed his face to turn for a slight moment into the monster he truly was. He bit into his wrist, allowing blood to travel from the wound he created. He brought the cranberry juice bottle to the self inflicted wound, and allowed his warm dark red blood to travel in the drink, and watched as it matched with the cranberry juice. When he knew there was enough blood to help Emma, he placed the cap back on, closing it tightly to the bottle. He shook the bottle with great force, allowing his blood to combine with the cranberry juice. When the juice and the cranberry juice, was fully mixed, he walked to the door of the room he was in, that would lead him to the area Emma was in. He opened the door, and casually walked in the room, shaking the bottle of cranberry juice and blood a bit as he did so.

Emma heard Damon's footsteps as they walked to her and Emma blinked her eyes as she watched him.

Damon looked around the room, pretending as if he did not realize till then that Andrew was gone. When he fully did his search, he looked over at Emma, raising an eyebrow as he spoke.

"Where did Andrew run off to?" Damon questioned.

"He went to give the doctor my blood," Emma answered, and smiled when Damon made the bottle of cranberry juice and blood do a little dance.

"Can I have it?" Emma asked, staring at the juice that was for her. Damon nodded his head and undid the cap in a quick motion, and handed the bottle over to her. Emma smiled and wrapped her dainty little hands around the neck of the bottle and brought the bottle up to her lips, taking a huge gulp of the juice, but when she pulled the juice away from her lips, as her nose scrunched up. She looked at the bottle of the juice, making sure it was cranberry juice and then she looked up at Damon.

"It taste strange," she commented, taking in another sip and Damon furrowed his eyebrows, acting in shock.

"Really? I checked the expiration date and it's fine. Just drink up and get your energy back."

Emma simply nodded her head as she drank the copper, iron, sweet juice. The taste made her think of her angel, but she couldn't figure out why, as she continued to drink the juice.

* * *

_Hi, Al. You need to come down to the hospital okay? See you soon. _Emma quickly typed, sending the text message to her sister Allison.

The doctors gave Katie, Emma's sweet blood, and Katie almost improved instantly. They said that Katie and Meredith would both be alright, and that the surgery went well for the two of them. The both of them just needed the right amount of fluids, rest, and needed to be watched. Emma was thankful for how the day ended. She was thankful for Meredith and Katie ending up alright and she was thankful for Damon being there. She hated to admit it, but if Damon wasn't there for her today, she wasn't sure if she would have been able to gone through with the day. She was glad that he was there, to experience everything with her. It felt good to not experience a tragic event in her life alone.

Emma felt her phone vibrate in her hands and she sighed as she looked down at her phone, opening the text that Allison sent her. _Why?_ What's wrong?

Emma knew that she should have wrote Allison earlier in the day, but there was so much going on, that Emma's brain skipped on Allison, and went straight to worrying about Meredith and Katie.

_It's too much to explain over text. Please come. I'll meet you at the front desk. Call me when you get here._

Emma sent the message and stuffed her cellphone in her back jean's pocket. She ran a hand through her hair and smiled when she heard his voice behind her. "I told you they would be okay."

Emma turned around and nodding her head and rolled her eyes at the same time, hating how he was right how the day would end out.

"Yeah," she said, her smile becoming wider by the minute. "You did."

Emma took a deep breath, as she stared in his light blue eyes. Her breathing began to fasten a bit, as well as her heart as she looked at him. She bit down on her lips in a nervous way and began to play with her pale hands. Emma looked down at her hands and looked back up to Damon, her smile a little smaller now.

"Would you like to come with me to see them now?" she questioned and felt her cheeks flushed as Damon raised an eyebrow. "I mean you don't have to. I just figured you would, since you spent most of your evening here and it's your choice. Do whatever you like..." She was babbling now, which she usually did when she was nervous and Damon shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, why not," he said as Emma's smile got brighter from his answer. Him and she began to walk slowly down the hospital hall, walking to the room where Meredith and Katie were both moved to. Emma looked up at Damon as she cleared her throat, before speaking.

"You aren't that awful, Damon," she said honestly and Damon just smirked at her comment. "And you, Emma, aren't that bad either, but you do have an awful tendency having young male nurses check you out," he said, referring to Andrew and Emma blushed again and shook her head.

"Andrew?" she questioned and Damon nodded his head. "Yes."

Emma just laughed. "Doubtful." Was her only reply as they walked closer to Meredith's and Katie's hospital room. Emma looked up at Damon again and dabbed her tongue against her bottom lip, moistening it.

"Thank you, Damon," she breathed out and Damon's only reply was a nod, saying you're welcome. Emma looked away from him as the both of them walked down the halls of the hospital.

* * *

The red electric numbers on Emma's black alarm clock read 2:08, and Emma finally found it in her to flutter her eyes close and allow sleep to take her to a happy and safe place, away from the world she was living in now. When Allison arrived at the hospital earlier that night, she was pissed at Emma for not calling her earlier about Meredith and Katie, but Allison eventually forgave her when she heard the whole story and listened to Emma explain why she didn't. The rest of the evening was filled with laughs and happiness, as Emma realized that everything was going to be alright. But when she did feel that everything was safe and sound, her mind would race to the little thought of the woman on the phone earlier that afternoon. She tried to block it from her mind, but apparently her mind had other plans, because soon, that is what Emma was dreaming about. She was dreaming out the woman on the other side of the phone. Her dreams were of Meredith and Katie weren't really safe at all. She saw the woman who was on the other side of the phone call in her dream. Her head was bent down, but her dark eyes were looking through her long thick lashes, staring up at Emma, with a smirk on her blood red glossy lips. "This is just the beginning," the woman said.

As Emma dreamed, Damon Salvatore was bent down on the outside of Emma's bedroom window, watching Emma as she dreamed of another world. Damon was curious of what in fact Emma was dreaming of, considering she was rolling around in her sleep, but then, she stopped moving. She stayed still and it looked as if she was then dreaming of something good and not something that was awful and would bring nightmares to her. Damon tilted his head to the side as Emma's chest rose up and down in a slow manner, because of her breathing. Her dark chestnut hair fanned out around her, as she tilted her head to the side, her face facing towards the window Damon was studying from. Her light pink lips were slightly parted as she took in the oxygen that was around her.

Damon began to question if he should come inside of her room, but then he made the decision. He lifted at the end of her window, thankful that Emma kept her window unlocked. Her pushed it open and crawled in carefully. When he was fully in her room, he studied her some more, along with her room color. He liked the light violet color that was painted on her walls. The color did fit Emma and it made the room look brighter. Damon could only imagine how the room would look before it was remodeled. It was probably a room painted all white with bunch of boxes of items not needed anymore, but lovey Meredith Fell, could not find it in her to give the items away.

Damon looked away from the walls in the room and looked back over to Emma again, as he slowly walked over to her. When he reached her bed, he tilted his head to the side and watched as her eyes moved back and forth under her eyelids as she dreamed. He wondered what she was dreaming of, but then her eyes stopped moving from under her eyelids and her dream came to an end as Damon bent down towards her and brought his hand up to her cheek. He caressed her hand slowly up and down as his blue orbs stared down at her. He pulled his hand away and Emma began to stir in her bed. He gave one last look, before he walked to the window and vanished into the darkness of the night.

* * *

The light ivory skin toned woman, with the dark reddish brown wavy hair. and dark brown orbs staring straight ahead, walked into the hospital room that Meredith and Katie were asleep in, gaining their strength as they slept. The woman watched, but her gaze slowly turned over to the young dark haired girl, asleep. She was one of them and the younger sister of Emma. The woman sent glare towards the young girl as she began to walk deeper in the room. If someone was visible to the sight, the sound of her silhouettes as she walked, would make someone have a headache. She woman walked in a seductive way, wearing a dark red tank top, that was cut in a V neck, allowing the line between her plumped breast visible. Black skinny jeans hugged to every curve of her legs and her expensive silhouettes had rhinestones all around them. Her makeup was dark, but it wasn't too dark where it was unattractive and too much. The woman made it look almost elegant and sexy. Her nails were painted into a pitch black, as she rested her hand on her hip as she walked.

She walked to the woman with the tan skin and beautiful dark chocolate strands of hair. The woman stopped walking as she reached the edge of the hospital bed. She tilted her head, studying the woman who was now taking care of Emma and her siblings. The woman smirked at how young the woman looked, remembering the woman's name was Meredith as she raised her hand and placed it on Meredith's smooth forehead. The woman's veins began to burn as the power in her rushed through her and danced through her evil veins. The woman's dark eyes were replaced with a fire burning in them, a fire showing pure hatred for Meredith, whom she did not know. The woman stared at Meredith, as she squeezed her nails into the the flesh of her forehead.

The woman could feel Meredith's pulse slow down, as she sent death towards Meredith, making sure that she suffered a great way. Meredith opened her brown orbs meeting a pair of brown orbs that had a fire lit in them. Meredith gasped as she felt the air in her become thinner and thinner by the minute as she made choking noises. Meredith tried to bring her hand up to push the woman doing this to her away, but the strength that Meredith used to have was now gone, as the woman pushed her nails even further in Meredith's flesh. Meredith winced from the pain, as she felt a warm substance trickle slowly down her face and Meredith realized it was her own blood, before death came to take her, making the machine that was monitoring Meredith's pulse, intake of oxygen, and saying whether she was still alive or not, began to beep loudly. The woman pulled her long black nails out of Meredith's forehead, happy to see the blood trickling down her face.

The woman smirked and turned her head rapidly, looking over at the little helpless pale girl, lying on the hospital bed. The woman tilted her head to the side as she watched. The young girl's pale face still shined, showing life and youth through her face. Multiple IV's were sticking inside of the girl, giving her fluids and blood. The woman rolled her eyes, knowing the name of the young girl, but finding it pointless to even think of her name. She was just another one of them that needed to be destroyed.

The little girl stirred in the hospital bed as the woman walked closer to the bed. When she reached her destination, she raised her hand, preparing herself to place it on the girl's small forehead, but before she could place it on the girl's forehead, the girl's light brown eyes shot open and the woman glared into the light pure brown orbs of the girl. The girl's eyes landed on the woman's eyes and the girl shook her head, knowing what the woman had in mind. "Please," the young girl pleaded. "Don't."

The woman ignored the girl as she looked around, knowing that even her powers weren't strong enough against the young girl, but then she saw the blue pillow that was under the girl's head and another idea formed in her head, as she pulled the pillow with fast speed from the girl's head, allowing her head to plump down on the hospital bed. The young girl began to feel warm tears travel down her eyes and cheeks as she shook her head. "No," she said. "Please-"

The girl's voice was muffled from the pillow that was plastered on the girl's face, along with her screams, as she felt the oxygen in her, slowly leaving as she exhaled the last air that she had. The girl raised her hands, trying to scratch at the woman doing this to her, but the young girl was not as strong as the woman doing this to her was, and the young girl kicked her legs, kicking the blankets off of her, as the darkness began to pull on her, wanting to take her away.

The young girl's heart began to beat repeatedly against the girl's chest frantically, trying to send blood around the girl's body, for the lack of oxygen would kill the young girl. The young girl's chest burned from not breathing in precious oxygen. Soon, the girl's heart pumped its last before it stopped and the life that the young girl once lived was taken away from her, from one simple act of cruelness that the woman accomplished.

As the monitor of the young girl's began to beat, the woman pulled the pillow off of the girl's face, placing it behind the girl's pillow once again. She couldn't have anyone suspecting anything now could she? The woman smirked as the young girl had her eyes close. She would be in a long sleep, away from the world, away forever.

The woman heard footsteps as she realized her work here was finished. She turned on her heels, walking towards the exit of the hospital room. A huge smirk appeared on her dark red lips, as she heard a male doctor say, "Time of death for the both of them, 2:08."

_**Far From An Angel**_


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: HI!**

**This chapter is dedicated to:**

**sev1415**

**bookworm147**

**Edwardlvr2317**

**Thank you for your support. It is very much appreciated! I hope you all like this chapter.**

**Also, I am very sorry I didn't update right away. I have been busy. I am so sorry, but please enjoy it!**

_**Previously on Far From an Angel**_

_** The light olive skinned tone woman with dark reddish brown wavy hair and the dark brown eyes walked in Meredith's and Katie's hospital room. She watched them sleep. She turned her head to the side and watched some more.**_

_** She walked closer and closer to both Meredith and Katie. Her dark red seductive tank top showed too much cleavege. Her dark black skinny jeans showed every curve in her body. She wore open toed black heels, which showed her dark nail polish on all of her toes. She wore dark makeup. Dark eyeliner, dark mascara, and dark eyeshadow. She was very beautiful.**_

_** She walked to Meredith first. She placed her hand on top of Meredith's head. The woman's eyes were no longer the dark brown eyes they were before. They were red and filled with fire and hatred. Fire lit in the woman's eyes.**_

_** The machine that was monitoring Meredith was making noises. The woman smiled and stepped away from Meredith and walked to the little girl.**_

_** The little helpless girl, laid on her bed, with a pale face. Her light brown hair covered half of her face. Her lips were a pale pink and an IV was in her left hand and another IV was in her right hand, giving her blood and fluids.**_

_** The little girl began to sturr in bed. The woman walked closer to her and placed her hand on the girl's small head. The girl began to move. She opened her eyes. Her light brown eyes witnessed the most evillist eyes she has ever seen. Red eyes with fire in them. The little girl was about to scream, but the woman covered her mouth, not allowing her to scream.**_

_** The little girl felt her life being slowly taken away from her and she fought and fought but it wasn't working. The woman was too strong, finally the little girl's life was gone. She was no longer alive, and the machine started to beep as well as Meredith's.**_

_** The woman removed her hand from the little girl and looked at her work. An evil smile appeared on her dark red lips and she walked out the hospital room.**_

Chapter 7

Emma woke up around three in the morning. Her breathing was deep and she had a horrible migraine. It felt as if knifes were being plunged into her head. Emma also had a horrible feeling. A horrible awful feeling. A feeling that something bad has happened. The last time Emma felt this way, was the night her mother was murdered.

Emma sat up and brought her hands to both of her temples, rubbing her head with her fingers, hoping that the pain would go away, but the pain would not go away. It was going to stay. Emma took a deep breath and removed the covers from her body. She instantly felt the cold air hit her bare skin. She shivered a bit, but she ignored it.

Her bare feet touched the cold floor, and she instantly wished she wore socks and warm pants instead of shorts. Her room was cold. Ice cold. When Emma would exhale, she would see her breath in the air, twirling around, then disappear.

Emma brought her hands around herself, as if that would shield the cold away, but of course it didn't work. The cold surrounded her.

Emma walked to her door and opened it slowly. The whole house was pitch dark. Everything was. She could not see a thing. She remembered that she left lights on before she went to sleep. Did Allison turned them off?

Emma was scared to continue. She was always afraid of the dark. She remembered when she was young and there would be shadows in her room, watching her. They only came in the night and when everyone was asleep. Her father didn't believe her, but her mother did.

Emma's heart was beating fast. _Thump. Thump. Thump._ She heard. That was all she head. She walked in the dark hallway and looked for the light switch, but could not find it. She frowned. She walked in the dark, still hugging herself. She heard her footsteps, and only hers, but she felt as if someone was following her and watching her.

Emma turned around and saw nothing. There was nothing there and there was proof of nothing. Emma shook her head. "I'm going crazy." she said aloud. She turned around again and continued to walk, but something was wrong. Something was. Emma felt as if she was about to faint. The headache was just getting worse. She felt that she was going to throw up. She felt awful and scared. She hugged herself tighter.

She walked deeper and deeper into the hallway. She could see nothing. Nothing at all. Emma had the feeling again. The feeling that someone was watching her and that someone was following her. Emma turned around again. "Allison. This is not funny." she said quietly, but loud enough for Allison to hear, if she was doing this, but Allison was asleep. She was doing nothing.

Emma wished that there was light. She wished that something could guide her. Something was in this house, but she did not know who it was, or possibly what it was.

Scratches on the wall. That's what she heard. Scratches on the wall. She heard nails being dragged against the wall next to her not far away from her.

Emma stared and looked around. She could not move. She could not do anything. She was stuck. She was too afraid to do anything.

Emma bit her lip nervously. Her hands were shaking and were cold. She was still hugging herself. She would not let go of herself. She was too afraid to.

"They are dead." whispered a voice right in Emma's right ear. The voice wasn't sweet nor kind. It was cold. Emma felt a cold hand touch her face. Emma shivered and her heart was beating faster. She felt a pair of nails drag itself softly against Emma's right cheek.

"You certainly are a pretty thing uh?" the voice said. Emma didn't say anything. She stayed still. Like before, she couldn't do anything.

She felt a hand touch her hair. "Soft hair, like your mother." Emma swallowed, but the lump in her throat would not go away. It would not.

"Even have your eyes and hair, but they are a bit darker than hers. I remember the night she died." The voice taunted.

Emma walked away slowly. She walked backwards so that she could watch whatever that was bothering her, even though she could not see.

"I used to watch you as a child. Do you remember Emma?" the voice said and Emma immediately thought of when she was a child, when one particular shadow, would always walk to her bed and would touch her face and her hair.

Emma didn't do anything. She didn't nod or say anything. She just walked away. She decided to turn around and run. She ran and ran, but then she stopped.

Emma shook her head. "I will not be a coward." She told the voice. She turned around and saw the shadow. The same shadow from her childhood. He had the same red eyes. Same pure evil red eyes. He floated off the ground like she remembered. He wore the same black gown, the same black hood. He had no face. Just eyes. No foot. Nothing. They only thing that was not black was the eyes. Red eyes, like blood. They were filled with rage and pure evil.

Emma stared at the shadow. She refused to run, even though she wanted to. She refused to look away, even though she wanted to. She refused to appear weak and a coward. She was not weak and a coward. She knew deep down she had to face this creature.

"What are you?" Emma asked, her voice shaky and filled with fear. The shadow sensed the fear. Emma could not see, but he smirked. He loved it when they were afraid. It makes it more fun.

"Me?" He asked. Emma just gave a faint nod. "I am a shadow. I send messages, I haunt people. It is a very fun thing." Emma felt her blood wash away. "D-Do I have a message?" she stuttered.

"They are dead. Both of them and be prepared to die. It shall not be too much longer." Emma heard the happiness in his voice when he talked about Emma dying. "W-What? What have I done? Who is dead?" Emma asked. She wrapped her arms around her tighter.

"I always have to explain don't I?" the shadow asked, completely annoyed. He stared at Emma and watched her as she squirmed under his gaze. This one was certainly beautiful.

"Well, we have been trying to kill you since you were young actually, but you always had people save you. For example, your mother and that pesky vampire." he said walking towards Emma, but she walked back.

"Vampire?" she asked. Emma saw the shadow do a faint nod. "Yes. Vampire. He saved you and well you know the rest. The point is that, Satan and Adrianna want you dead."

Emma walked back a bit more. She wanted to get away from this shadow. She wanted to run. She wanted to disappear.

"Adrianna?" she asked. The shadow rolled his eyes. "Satan's daughter. If God can have a son, don't you think Satan should have a daughter." Emma shook her head. She disagreed with that.

"P-Please, leave me alone. I need to go." Emma said and turned around. She walked fast, but she felt a large hand on her shoulder and it burned her. Emma yelped out in pain. "I am not done with you." the shadow said.

"I am." she said and then she ran. She heard the shadow talking behind her, but she ignored him. Her breathing was heavy and she was shaking. She still felt cold. She reached the top of the stairs, and she felt someone grab her hair. She screamed in pain. She knew she probably wouldn't make it. She knew she would probably die.

"Our Father who art in Heaven." Emma began to pray, but stopped when the shadow yelped. "Stop it! Stop!" he screamed. Emma furrowed her eyesbrows. Praying was his weakness? Emma shook her head and continued to pray.

"Hallowed be thy name. They kingdom come, thy will be done. On Earth as it is in Heaven."

The shadow let go of Emma's hair and she ran down the stairs as fast as she could saying the prayer in her head and when she finished she said it again.

Emma walked to the front door and quickly unlocked it. "I will come again!" the shadow yelled from upstairs. Emma shook her head and began to pray again.

"Our Father, who art in Heaven, Hallowed be thy name." the shadow screamed in pain. He felt burning all over. He felt as if he was on fire. He fell to the ground in agony.

Emma opened her front door and ran out. She quietly prayed that Allison would be okay. She knew she would be okay. She knew deep in her heart, but still, she was scared.

She ran and would not stop. When she was dar away she stopped. She breathed in and out trying to catch her breath. She placed her right hand over her heart, feeling it beat against her chest. She turned around and saw nothing. She breathed a sigh of relief. She turned back around to walk further. She realized what the shadow was talking about. He was talking about Meredith and Katie.

Emma walked further down the block and saw a woman wearing dark clothes and heals walk down the block walking towards Emma. You could hear the footsteps of the woman because of her heals. The footsteps were loud and annoying.

The woman walked in front of Emma and stopped. She narrowed her eyes and Emma and glared.

"Hi, um excuse me." Emma breathed out and walked past the woman. The woman smirked and watched as Emma left.

"Hi Emma." the woman said. Emma turned around. She recognized the voice. She recognized it. "You were the woman on the phone." Emma stated and tried to follow the lump in her throat, but she could not. The woman nodded.

"Yes, I am Emma, but don't worry. I will not kill you now. That is not my plan, but I will Emma. Remember that. Where is my pet?" the woman asked and looked around to see if the shadow was anywhere. Emma just stared at the woman. She had dark reddish brown hair and dark brown eyes. She had light olive skin and wore dark makeup. Her lips were plumped with dark red shimmery lipstick.

Emma just ignored the woman and began to walk. She realized that all she had on was her black short shorts and her thin t-shirt. She had no shoes on or anything. She frowned. There was no way she could go home now. She knew she had to go to the hospital. Emma took a deep breath and would wince once in awhile when she would step on something, bur she would just suck it up. She had to get to the hospital. She had to.

The woman just watched as Emma walked away and she frowned. She was supposed to be dead now. The woman walked towards Emma's house. She had unfinished business she had to do.

...

Emma walked. She was now nowhere near her house and her feet hurt. Everytime she would step on something she would wince in pain. She wished that she had shoes. She wished it more than anything.

Emma was in an area where no one was walking around. It was just pitch black with street lights here and there. Emma turned her head a bit and saw someone dressed in all black staring at her. Emma turned her head back forward and began to walk faster. She could not believe how incredibly stupid she has been. She has been doing things that are so wrong and things that are so not right.

The man began to walk towards Emma. He crossed the street and walked pretty fast. Emma swallowed and was stuck She could not move. Fear took over again. She watched the person as they walked and got to the other side of the road. The side Emma was on.

"Are you stupid?" the man asked. "What?" Emma said confused. The man walked closer to Emma, revealing his beautiful face under the street light. Emma breathed a sigh of relief. She had the urge to hug him and tell him everything, but she didn't. She hardly knew him, but she felt safe with Damon.

"No. I am not." she said turning around and walking away. Damon followed. "It is dangerous at night." Emma shook her head. "I can take care of myself." Emma lied. Truth was, she couldn't. She was too afraid to take care of herself, but she refused to show it to anyone.

"I doubt you can." Damon said and Emma ignored him.

"Where are you going?" Damon asked her, his voice right behind her.

"To the hospital." she answered and continued to walk.

"Why? Why are you going there?" he interrogated her. He was curious on why she would be walking around 3:30 at night.

"I have to." she said and winced when her foot walked on a little people. "Where are your shoes?" Damon asked again. Emma sighed. "I am not in the mood to play twenty questions. We can play that later." she said softly.

"I'll take you to the hospital." Damon said, that caused Emma to turn around. "Really?" she asked. She was shocked. "Yeah, I guess, but if you want you can walk." Damon said then smirked. Emma gave a small smile and then shook her head.

"Good. We just have to walk to my house." Emma furrowed her eyesbrows. "Why are you walking in the middle of the night?" Damon raised an eyebrow as if to say _"I can ask you the same thing"_ and she blushed a bit. "Yeah, okay." was all she said.

They began to walk together. "Where is your house?" she asked. "Not too far. I could call Stefan and asked if he could pick us up." Emma nodded. "Yeah, uh do that."

Damon did just that and fifteen minutes later Stefan was there with the red car. Emma went straight towards the back and Damon went in the passenger seat. Stefan handed Emma some converse. She took them and was confused.

"What are they for?" she asked. Stefan turned to look at her and then pressed on the accelerator. "Damon said you had no shoes. Those are Elena's. She wears about a size 7, so I am guessing they should fit." Emma nodded.

"Is Elena okay with it?" Emma asked and looked down at the black pair of converse now sitting on her lap. Stefan nodded. "Yeah, she's okay with it." Emma nodded.

"Is Elena at your house?" Emma asked. Stefan shook his head. Emma's face was shocked. "Wow, I didn't expect you guys to be uh very close." Damon smirked and Stefan shrugged.

Emma placed the shoes on her feet and they fit perfectly. She tied them tight, wondering how she got herself in this strange situation.

...

Soon, they were at the hospital. Stefan parked and pulled the keys out. Emma opened her door and turned to look at Damon and Stefan.

"You guys can stay here." Damon shook his head. "It's too scary in the dark." he said sarcastically. Emma rolled her eyes and shook her head. She began to walk in the hospital.

The wind made her hair dance. Emma grabbed her hair and placed all of it on her left shoulder, allowing it to lay there. It would move occasionally, but at least not as much.

Damon and Stefan walked behind her, just following her, wondering what the hell is going on here.

Emma walked in the Emergency room and saw some people there. Emma walked to the lady at the front desk. Her hair was a dirty blonde color and she had gray eyes. She looked as if she was in her 40s and she wore professional clothes.

The woman looked up and looked at Emma. "How may I help you?" she asked.

"I need to see my stepmother and my sister. Please let me go." Emma begged. The woman shook her head. "Visiting hours are over. Come back at 9."

Emma shook her head. "No you do not understand." she stared in the woman's gray eyes. "I need to see them." Emma said with so much meaning.

The woman stared into Emma's beautiful green eyes and nodded. "Yes. I now understand. Go see them." she said in monotone. Damon and Stefan looked at each other. Something wasn't right. It looked as if Emma just compelled the woman. She wasn't a vampire. They both were sure of that.

"Thank you so much." Emma said. She turned to Stefan and Damon. "You guys can stay here." she repeated like she said outside. Damon shook his head. "We want to come. It is too scary in the waiting room." he said sarcastically just like he said outside. He then smirked and Emma just nodded and walked to the elevator, with the Salvatore brother's following her.

They reached the floor Meredith and Katie were staying on. Doctor's were running towards a room, that was near their room. Emma furrowed her eyebrows and walked closer to the room.

She heard voices. She heard people saying that it was no use, and that they are dead. Then she heard a man talk saying how awful this tragedy was and how could they die?

Emma walked closer to the room. She had an awful feeling, and she felt pulled to the room. "Help." she heard her sister say in her ear. "Help." she repeated. Emma looked around her and saw her sister no where. She was nowhere to be seen, but Emma felt her.

Emma walked in the room, not caring on what the doctors would say. "Hello." Emma said loud enough so they could hear, but she still said it softly.

They all turned to look at her. People's eyes were filled with sorrow. "Miss. McKay? Why are you here?" a man asked. His brown eyes were filled with sorrow and depression, just like the other people's eyes. They were filled with guilt. "I-I need to see them." Emma said.

The man furrowed his eyesbrows. "How did you get through?" the same man asked.

"The lady at the front desk in the emergency allowed me. Please let me see them." she begged.

The doctor shook his head. "It's too late. I am sorry." Emma shook her head. Tears started to run down her face. "Then let me see them. One last time." Emma begged the man again. Her voice was shaky. She wiped away the tears.

The doctor looked at everyone and then looked at Emma.

"Very well. Only ten minutes." Emma nodded and gave the doctor a small smile.

Emma moved out of the way and allowed everyone that was in the room to leave. When they were all gone, Emma walked into the room. The room was cold. Ice cold. Just like it was at her house, but not as cold. There was still warmth to it. It felt as if Meredith and Katie were still there.

Emma turned around to look at Stefan and Damon. "Thank you for taking me here. I appreciate it. You two can leave. I will be fine." Emma lied. Truth was, she wanted Damon here and she wanted Stefan to leave, but she wouldn't say so. She wouldn't say that she wanted Damon here to comfort her and take it all away. She wouldn't. Emma felt the tears run down her face and she wiped them, meeting both Damon's and Stefan's eyes.

Stefan's eyes were filled with sadness. Stefan wanted to help Emma, because he felt awful. He felt as if he could have prevented this.

Damon's eyes were different. Yes they were filled with a bit sadness, but Damon was hiding his emotions. He was hiding the fact that he hated seeing Emma this upset. He hated that his happened to her family. He hated that he cared. He just wanted to drink her and get it over with, but he couldn't. He wouldn't.

Emma gave them both a small smile and then turned back around. She didn't want to see Meredith's and Katie's dead lifeless body, but she forced herself too. She looked down at the beds their lifeless bodies laid upon.

Meredith's body laid on the left bed. Her skin was more pale than usual. It was lifeless. Her dark hair laid everywhere on the bed. Her dark hair made her skin even paler. Her lips were a pale pink. Her hands laid beside her, staying still and not moving. Emma swallowed and wiped away the tears that were streaming down her face. She felt cold inside.

Emma then turned to Katie. Katie's once beautiful pink lips were no so pale. Her lips were pulled down into a frown. She did not look like she was in peace at all. She was pale. Her dark hair looked darker than usual. One hand was hanging off the bed. There was a bruise on Katie's arm. She was lifeless. Both of them were.

Emma wiped away the warm saline tears and walked over to them. She took both of their hands. They were so frozen and so cold. "Save me." a faint voice said. Emma looked at them both and she started to sob.

"I am so sorry." she said. "Please forgive me. Please."

Emma didn't wipe the tears away this time. She allowed them to fall. She didn't care that she was crying. All she cared about was that right in front of her, two of the people she cared about most, was now dead.

Emma held both of their hands tightly. She squeezed them both as if that would bring them back to life. She looked at both of them and just sobbed again. She could not help it. This was all her fault. All of it.

"I am sorry." she said. "I am sorry." she repeated.

Emma took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She could not believe this was happening to them. She could not believe that they were gone.

Emma squeezed her eyes shut and she squeezed their hands again. She started to pray. She prayed that they could come back. She prayed for forgiveness. She just prayed. Her lips moved while she prayed.

Emma's back was facing Damon and Stefan. Damon and Stefan looked at each other and just watched Emma. Damon looked down at her hands and they were glowing. They were glowing a beautiful gold color.

Emma was shaking a bit. She started to whisper. "Come back." she whispered. "Please send them back."

Damon listened as she whispered he watched her and he grew curious. Emma started to shake a little more.

"Emma." he said. There was no response. "Emma." he said a bit louder. Once again, there was no response.

Emma could not hear him. The only thing she could hear, was her voice.

"Emma." Damon repeated and walked towards her. He placed his hand on her shoulder. His hand started to burn and he growled a bit. "You really had to burn me?" he asked and walked away from her.

Emma felt Meredith and Katie squeeze Emma's hand. Emma gave a faint smile. Emma opened her eyes and immediately, the machines started to make noise. Meredith and Katie both opened their eyes, coughing and gasping for air, as if they haven't have oxygen in their lungs for years. Emma looked at them in disbelief.

Doctors and nurses rushed in the room, forcing Emma, Damon, and Stefan to leave. Before Emma left, she met Katie's gaze. "Thank you." Katie mouthed and Emma just nodded, not understanding what happened.

Damon and Stefan took Emma to the waiting room. They both stared at Emma in disbelief, then Damon began to speak.

...

"Why did you let her leave?" Adrianna snapped. She was pissed. Her little 'pet' was supposed to make it where Emma could not leave, and she would be trapped, and a tragic little thing would happen to her house. Fires are horrible accidents aren't they?

"She is more powerful then she looks my Princess." The shadow said while he was on his knees, begging for forgiveness.

"She is powerful? Not possible. Her birthday is four days away." The shadow nodded. "Yes, I understand, but she is. She was using God against me."

Adrianna eyes lit on fire and she grabbed the shadow by his neck and pinned him to the wall. "Don't ever say the 'G' word in front of me. Never."

The shadow only managed to nod. He was squirming and was not getting any oxygen. Adrianna removed her hand from his neck. The shadow fell to the grown and brought both of his hands up to his neck, gasping for air.

"I am sorry Princess. I will not let it happen again." The shadow said between breaths. Adrianna nodded. "Yes, it will not happen again."

Adrianna walked in the kitchen and grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl. She wrapped her hand around it and made it rot. Instead of the beautiful red apple it once was, it was brown and rotten and dead.

"So the house won't set on fire at all?" Adrianna asked. The shadow nodded. "Yes. I have tried. Gasoline will not fall on the house. It always goes back in the container." Adrianna furrowed her eyebrows and walked around the kitchen examining everything.

"Have you tried to kill the other girl's sister?" Adrianna asked. The shadow nodded once again. "Yes. I cannot go in the room. There is a shield. I have tried many times." Adrianna nodded. She turned around and her eyes were pure black.

"I have killed her step mother and the younger sister. I am telling you Bran, the younger one was hard to kill. She sure has the Gottschalk fire in her." Adrianna said and walked past the shadow. He followed her.

"Adrianna, my princess, may I leave?" Adrianna nodded and turned to look at him. Her eyes turned red. "Yes Bran, but before you go, I have one more thing I have to do."

The shadow nodded. "What is that?" Adrianna smirked. "This."

Adrianna brought both of her hands on his chest. The shadow could feel his heart being destroyed peace by peace. His heart was turning into ashes. It was turning into nothing. His heart was on fire, dying ever so slowly so that he could feel all the pain.

The shadow fell to his knees, then fell on his back. "That is for failing my plan." Adrianna said cold and heartless.

She watched as the shadow withered in pain and suffered. A huge smile appeared on her dark red lips and she watched and watched and then the shadow died. Adrianna turned her head. She snapped her fingers and the shadow was back in hell, being under the torture of her father.

Adrianna walked out of Emma's house. She was going to kill this girl, and she will make sure she suffers greatly for making it so damn hard for Adrianna to kill her. A frown appeared on Adrianna's dark red lips and her eyes were filled with hatred. She was ready to kill this Angel. It may not be now, today, nor tomorrow, but she will kill her, sooner or later.

**A/N: Hi. What do you think? So we find out Emma is an Angel. People want her dead and not just people, Satan and his daughter. Crazy. Hmm, Emma brought Meredith and Katie back to life. Pretty cool I suppose. Yes.**

**I hope you liked this chapter. I am sorry I did not update right away! I apologize! Please review! I would love to know what you all are thinking. Thank you all for your support. I really do appreciate it.**

**Love, SnowWhite1864**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello. Well guess what my fellow readers! Today is my birthday! Yes! Yes it is! And I am very excited, but I was wondering for my birthday, if you guys could leave me reviews! That could possibly be the best birthday present ever! I would be so happy to read all of your reviews and know what you lovely people think.**

**I appreciate the people who checked into my story and the people who reviewed my story and also those you have favored it or placed it on their alert. I was like "Yay!" Yep, I was. Anyway, I am excited for this chapter! We find out that Emma is an Angel and also Satan and his daughter want her dead. They are just evil.**

**I hope you like it.**

**This chapter is dedicated to the people who left me reviews for my last chapter!**

**ChloeCullenVolturi and StayStrong!**

**Thank you so much for your review! I appreciate that you guys took your time out and reviewed my story. I am glad you guys are liking my story. I appreciate it a lot. Thank you so much!**

**Now ladies and gentleman, Far From An Angel Chapter 8!**

_** Previously on Far From An Angel**_

**Emma walked into the room. The room was cold. Ice cold. Just like it was at her house, but not as cold. There was still warmth to it. It felt as if Meredith and Katie were still there.**

**Meredith's body laid on the left bed. Her skin was more pale than usual. It was lifeless. Her dark hair laid everywhere on the bed. Her dark hair made her skin even paler. Her lips were a pale pink. Her hands laid beside her, staying still and not moving. Emma swallowed and wiped away the tears that were streaming down her face. She felt cold inside.**

**Emma then turned to Katie. Katie's once beautiful pink lips were no so pale. Her lips were pulled down into a frown. She did not look like she was in peace at all. She was pale. Her dark hair looked darker than usual. One hand was hanging off the bed. There was a bruise on Katie's arm. She was lifeless. Both of them were.**

**Emma wiped away the warm saline tears and walked over to them. She took both of their hands. They were so frozen and so cold. "Save me." a faint voice said. Emma looked at them both and she started to sob.**

**Emma held both of their hands tightly. She squeezed them both as if that would bring them back to life. She looked at both of them and just sobbed again. She could not help it. This was all her fault. All of it.**

**"I am sorry." she said. "I am sorry." she repeated.**

**Emma took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She could not believe this was happening to them. She could not believe that they were gone.**

**Emma squeezed her eyes shut and she squeezed their hands again. She started to pray. She prayed that they could come back. She prayed for forgiveness. She just prayed. Her lips moved while she prayed.**

**Emma's back was facing Damon and Stefan. Damon and Stefan looked at each other and just watched Emma. Damon looked down at her hands and they were glowing. They were glowing a beautiful gold color.**

**Emma was shaking a bit. She started to whisper. "Come back." she whispered. "Please send them back."**

**Damon listened as she whispered he watched her and he grew curious. Emma started to shake a little more.**

**"Emma." he said. There was no response. "Emma." he said a bit louder. Once again, there was no response.**

**Emma could not hear him. The only thing she could hear, was her voice.**

**"Emma." Damon repeated and walked towards her. He placed his hand on her shoulder. His hand started to burn and he growled a bit. "You really had to burn me?" he asked and walked away from her.**

**Emma felt Meredith and Katie squeeze Emma's hand. Emma gave a faint smile. Emma opened her eyes and immediately, the machines started to make noise. Meredith and Katie both opened their eyes, coughing and gasping for air, as if they haven't have oxygen in their lungs for years. Emma looked at them in disbelief.**

**Doctors and nurses rushed in the room, forcing Emma, Damon, and Stefan to leave. Before Emma left, she met Katie's gaze. "Thank you." Katie mouthed and Emma just nodded, not understanding what happened.**

**Damon and Stefan took Emma to the waiting room. They both stared at Emma in disbelief, then Damon began to speak.**

* * *

**"Why did you let her leave?" Adrianna snapped**

**"She is more powerful then she looks my Princess." The shadow said while he was on his knees, begging for forgiveness.**

**"She is powerful? Not possible. Her birthday is four days away." The shadow nodded. "Yes, I understand, but she is. She was using God against me."**

**Adrianna eyes lit on fire and she grabbed the shadow by his neck and pinned him to the wall. "Don't ever say the 'G' word in front of me. Never."**

**"I am sorry Princess. I will not let it happen again." The shadow said between breaths. Adrianna nodded. "Yes, it will not happen again."**

**"So the house won't set on fire at all?" Adrianna asked. The shadow nodded. "Yes. I have tried. Gasoline will not fall on the house. It always goes back in the container."**

**"Have you tried to kill the other girl's sister?" Adrianna asked. The shadow nodded once again. "Yes. I cannot go in the room. There is a shield. I have tried many times." Adrianna nodded. She turned around and her eyes were pure black.**

**"I have killed her step mother and the younger sister. I am telling you Bran, the younger one was hard to kill. She sure has the Gottschalk fire in her." Adrianna said and walked past the shadow. He followed her.**

**"Adrianna, my princess, may I leave?" Adrianna nodded and turned to look at him. Her eyes turned red. "Yes Bran, but before you go, I have one more thing I have to do."**

**The shadow nodded. "What is that?" Adrianna smirked. "This."**

**Adrianna brought both of her hands on his chest. The shadow could feel his heart being destroyed peace by peace. His heart was turning into ashes. It was turning into nothing. His heart was on fire, dying ever so slowly so that he could feel all the pain.**

**The shadow fell to his knees, then fell on his back. "That is for failing my plan." Adrianna said cold and heartless.**

**She watched as the shadow withered in pain and suffered. A huge smile appeared on her dark red lips and she watched and watched and then the shadow died. Adrianna turned her head. She snapped her fingers and the shadow was back in hell, being under the torture of her father.**

**Adrianna walked out of Emma's house. She was going to kill this girl, and she will make sure she suffers greatly for making it so damn hard for Adrianna to kill her. A frown appeared on Adrianna's dark red lips and her eyes were filled with hatred. She was ready to kill this Angel. It may not be now, today, nor tomorrow, but she will kill her, sooner or later.**

* * *

_Chapter 8_

Emma closed her eyes thinking about what had happened with Meredith and Katie. She did not understand what was going on or how she could possibly do such a thing like that. She didn't even know it was possible. Emma remembered that night of the hospital.

She remembered how she raised them back to life and how Damon talked to her. He wanted to know how she raised them both, but Emma couldn't give him an answer. She didn't know. She couldn't possibly know, but Damon was still determined to find the answer.

_"Emma, how in the hell did you do that?" he asked Emma and stared into her beautiful green eyes, getting lost in them, but quickly found his way out of them._

_ "I-I don't know. If I did I would tell you." Emma stuttered. Emma closed her eyes and thought about the events that had just happened._

_ She thought about how desperately she wanted them back and how she would do anything to get them back. She thought about how she begged God to send them back and how she was saying she needed them and how she prayed. She thought about-_

_ "Emma." Damon said a lot harsher than he should have. He pulled Emma out of her thoughts. She felt hurt, but she quickly hid it, but before she hid it, Damon saw the hurt in her eyes and he immediately regretted it._

_ "What?" she said softly. She knew that he was just going to keep asking her until she had answers, but she didn't. She didn't have answers and why does he care so much? Why? It is not like he is the one who did it, or it is not like he even cares for Emma._

_ "How did you raise them? How did you?" he asked her and he was becoming harsh. Damon wasn't going to show to Emma that cared at least a bit. He wasn't going to. After all, it was Damon._

_ "I don't know." Emma said again, but this time she said it a lot stronger. She was strong, and she was going to prove how strong she was._

_ "You don't know? How do you not know?" Damon asked and narrowed his eyes. _

_ Emma felt like a bug under his gaze. She felt like he was going to squish her if she didn't answer him, or he was going to hurt her._

_ Emma stood up and walked to him. She walked closer to him so that there were only just a couple of inches apart. _

_ Emma stared into his beautiful ocean blue eyes and whispered, "I don't know.", but when she whispered it, she didn't sound all weak and helpless. She sounded strong and she sounded as if she was telling the truth._

_ Emma stared into his eyes for a few more moments and he stared into hers. It was nothing romantic. It was far from romantic._

_ Emma was pissed that he kept on questioning her and that he would treat her as if she was stupid and had no knowledge at all. Emma was not going to let someone push her around. Right now, Damon was her worse enemy._

_ Damon stared into Emma's eyes. He could see the anger in her eyes. He could see the hurt and the confusion, and he finally knew that she was telling the truth about knowing how she did not know how she did it. He felt awful in a way, but hardly. Like he was going to feel guilty. He just snapped and was harsh a bit. No biggie. He was used to it. If Emma was going to hate him, so be it. It won't matter to add one more to the list._

_ Emma walked away from Damon and walked to Stefan. She had completely forgot he was there. She completely forgot. She gave him a small smile. _

_ "Can you please take me home Stefan?" she asked. Stefan nodded and grabbed his car keys from his pocket._

_ Emma gave a glare at Damon walked out of the hospital entrance and walked into the night, with both the Salvatore brothers following behind her. One was admiring her courage while another was loathing it._

Emma's birthday was today and she wasn't that happy about it. She loved that she was finally 18 and that she was finally an adult, but so many things were going on in her mind. So many things that she was thinking about.

She was thinking about Meredith and Katie of course. She was thinking about how important they both were to her and how she raised them. Emma hated that she had an unknown answer. She hated it. She wanted to know what caused them to come back to life, but right now, she had to settle on it for just being a miracle, but deep down, Emma knew it was more than that.

Also on Emma's mind was Damon. She kept on wondering why he wanted to know so badly on how Emma did raise Meredith and Katie. Maybe it was because he was a very curious man or maybe it was because he liked to get in other people's business, but whatever it was it felt weird. It felt as if he wanted to find out more about Emma. It felt as if he wanted to know every little detail there is. I'm pretty sure with the incident that occurred, he wanted to know even more.

Emma heard her phone vibrate in her jeans and she sighed. She pulled her phone out of her back pocket and answered it.

"Hello?" she said through the phone, not really caring who it might be.

"Happy Birthday Emma." Emma immediately recognized a voice and gave a small smile.

"Thank you Matt. I appreciate it." Emma said. She was very thankful she had Matt. Matt was always kind to her and would help her out with her problems. He was like her brother.

"That's good Emma. I am glad." Matt said his voice quite cheerful.

"Yep." Emma said popping the 'P'.

"So Emma, why don't you come down to the grill tonight. It is going to be so much fun. You can just get out and have fun. Come on Em. It will be me, you, Caroline, Tyler, Bonnie, Elena, and Stefan." Emma laughed at the long list of names.

"Is that all that's coming?" Emma asked.

"Yeah. Just them, but I hear Jeremy wants to come because he heard your sister is going." Emma laughed.

"I'll bring Allison for Jeremy." Emma said and ran her fingers through her hair.

"So you are coming?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, uh what time do you want me to come?" Emma asked and walked around her room becoming anxious, yet bored.

"Come around 6:30. See you then. Bye Emma." Matt said and before Emma could say anything else he hanged up on her.

"Well that was weird." she thought and placed her phone back into her back pocket.

She felt her phone vibrate again and she sighed and answered it.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Happy Birthday Emma!" Elena, Stefan, and Jeremy said all together.

Emma smiled. "Thank you." she said.

"You're welcome, anyways you are coming to the Grill tonight?" Elena asked.

Emma automatically nodded. "Yes, I am going." Emma said calmly.

"Okay. Well we have to guy. Bye Em, see you tonight." Elena said and hanged up the phone quickly.

Emma just furrowed her eyebrows and heard her phone vibrate. "Hello?" Emma asked for the third time into her cellphone.

"Hi Emma!" Caroline said, and then she said "Happy Birthday!" but when she said it another voice said it with her.

"Thank you. Who is with you?" Emma asked and walked around her room.

"Bonnie is." Caroline answered.

"Hi Bonnie." Emma said nicely and suddenly felt awkward.

"Hi Emma." she said and there were quiet for a moment.

It is not that they don't like each other. Emma thought Bonnie was nice, but Bonnie was staying away from Emma and researching about her and figuring out what she is. Damon isn't the only one who is curious about Emma.

"Well Emma, we have to go. We just wanted to wish you a happy birthday. See you tonight." Caroline said and hanged up on Emma. Emma sighed and placed her phone in her back pocket. She sighed and walked down the stairs seeing everyone in the family room. Emma smiled.

Meredith and Katie came home about a couple of days ago. They weren't supposed to come home until next week, but when they came back to life, everything was normal. Everything.

They were healthy and they were happy. They didn't need anymore treatment. None whatsoever.

And that is what surprised Emma. They were healthy, despite the fact that they were dead for about an hour. There was no brain damage, nothing wrong with their hearts and their concussions were gone. They just disappeared into thin air.

Also, Katie keeps on talking about how Emma saved her. Sometimes she calls Emma an angel, and that is what confused Emma. She wasn't an angel. Emma didn't think she was close to an angel at all. She didn't feel like an angel. Emma believed she didn't even look like an angel.

"Happy Birthday Emma!" Meredith yelled from the family room. Emma smiled.

"Thank you Mere!" Emma yelled back, in the same tone as Meredith.

Allison turned around to see Emma and she sent Emma a look.

"What?" Emma asked, not understanding what the look meant.

"You are finally 18 and you are going to wear something as ugly as that?" Allison asked and gave Emma's outfit a once over again and found so many problems with it.

"What is wrong with it? These jeans are so stretchy and comfy. I want to be comfy." Emma said and pouted.

Allison rolled her eyes. "Okay Em, but those jeans looks like 'Mom' jeans, now I suggest we change your outfit before we go to the Grill, because what you are wearing is not working. I can't even stand looking at you." Allison said dramatically and turned her head and shunned Emma with her hand.

Emma laughed. "Wow Al. Now I know you love me for me." Emma said sarcastically and walked into the family room, sitting next to Katie.

Katie smiled and scooted closer to Emma. Ever since the incident, Katie became closer with Emma. More closer than ever before.

Katie considers Emma like her mother and like her angel. She realized that it was Emma who saved her and Meredith, no one else. She knew that Emma was an angel. Their mother told Katie, but Katie also remembered her mom telling her, that it wasn't the right time to tell Emma. Emma had to find out on her own.

"Wait, Al how did you know about the Grill today? I didn't even tell you yet." Emma said and narrowed her eyes.

Allison gave a small smile. "Jeremy invited me! I am so excited."

"That's good Al." Allison nodded. "Did Jeremy say if Elena was going to pick us up or something? I am not in the mood for walking." Emma complained.

"She can't take us." Allison said and Emma nodded. "I understand." Emma said sounding disappointed.

Allison stayed quiet for a moment then said, "She can't because you are."

Emma looked up at Allison and raised an eyebrow. Meredith and Emma smiled. "What is it?" Emma asked and Meredith got to her feet opening the front door, revealing a royal blue car that Emma loved.

Emma turned around and hugged Meredith tight. "I love you!" she said and hugged Meredith tighter.

Meredith laughed and hugged Emma back. "I love you too Em." Emma smiled and pulled away and went to hug Allison. She hugged Allison and then she went to hug Katie. They were all happy. It was a happy moment. A happy normal family moment.

Emma was happy. She was happy with her life and she wouldn't change it. She was excited for tonight and nothing could change her mind. She was finally going to have some fun and she will make the best out of it.

* * *

"Emma, I think you should wear this outfit tonight. It is really cute and I will curl your hair and make you look beautiful." Allison said motioning to the outfit that laid on Emma's bed.

"Gee Al, you make me feel beautiful." Emma said sarcastically and Emma rolled her eyes.

"I know, now, put this outfit on Em. Imagine all the guys lining up wanting to talk to you." Allison said and grinned.

"You sound like Caroline you know. You two are too alike." Emma said picking up the outfit off of her bed.

She looked at the dark color skinny jeans. They were very cute. They had designs on the pocket and on the sides.

Emma looked at the light purple shirt with the flare sleeves. The texture was soft. Emma loved the texture of the shirt. In the back there was this design that showed some of Emma's back, but not much.

Emma looked at the black opened toed heels and smiled a bit. They were extremely cute. Emma loved how the design was.

"And why must I wear this outfit?" Emma asked looking up to meet Allison's gaze.

"Because, you are finally 18 and you are getting a boyfriend." Allison said looking through the makeup bag.

Emma laughed. "I will get a boyfriend when I get one and I had boyfriends before. It is not like I was always a loner."

Allison nodded. "Yes, but all of them were assholes. I am telling you Em, you still have to find your prince. It is not like you are getting any younger."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Okay, yeah fine." Emma picked up the outfit and headed to the bathroom to change. She quickly changed and looked in the mirror.

The shirt looked amazing on Emma. It made her skin look a bit lighter and it made her hair look a little darker. It made her eyes pop out a bit and it made her look confident.

The dark skinny jeans hung on every part of Emma's leg, revealing her strong legs and her curves. It made Emma look taller and skinnier. The whole outfit looked wonderful on Emma and she won't admit to Allison, but she loved the outfit.

Emma walked out of her bathroom and walked back into her room where Allison was waiting. When she saw Emma she gave Emma a huge smile. "You look beautiful!" she screamed excitedly.

Emma smiled. "Really?" Emma asked unsure of what her sister is saying is true.

Allison nodded. "You look beautiful. Very beautiful Emma. Now, let me do your nails!"

"Why didn't you do that before you had me get dressed?" Emma asked while Allison shrugged.

"I don't know. I didn't really think about it, but you are getting a zebra design. Black and purple, and for your nails you are getting the same, so sit down and let me do my work."

Emma rolled her eyes. "You really do sound like Caroline." Emma muttered and she received a glare from Allison.

Emma rolled her eyes and allowed Allison to do her magic.

* * *

Allison finished everything. She finished Emma's hair and makeup and her nails. By the time Allison was done, Emma looked beautiful.

Her chestnut hair was in soft sweet girls that were just so beautiful and sweet. When Emma would move or do anything, the curls would bounce against her back and her shoulder.

Her eye makeup was done in a beautiful smokey purple/black color. Her lips looked a bit darker and there was a light blush on Emma's cheekbones. Her eyes looked more vibrant and more brighter. Everything about Emma just looked beautiful.

"Oh my gosh. You are beautiful Emma." Emma smiled. "Thanks Al." Allison nodded and pulled out the hand mirror, allowing Emma to see herself.

Emma examined herself and smile. "This doesn't even look like me." she said and looked at her hair and at her makeup. She gave a big smile showing her beautiful white teeth.

"Allison, how did you- wow." Emma said. She stood up from the chair and hugged Allison.

"You are an amazing sister. You know that right?"

Allison nodded and pulled away from Emma. She gave Emma a small smile. "I know. Now I have to get ready. We are leaving in a half an hour Em."

Emma nodded and Allison smiled again walked out of Emma's room and going to her's. She had to get ready too.

* * *

Emma banged on Allison's door. "Al, you almost done?" Emma asked.

Allison has been getting ready for almost an hour and Emma wanted to leave. She was excited to get out of the house and to just be free. She wanted to hang out with her friends and she just wanted to have fun.

"Yeah. I am almost done. Give me five minutes." Allison said calmly as she straightened her hair.

Emma groaned. "What are you doing Al?" she said Allison's nickname to hide the anger she felt.

"Straightening my hair. I will be out in a minute. I promise." Allison said in her room.

Emma was irked that she had to wait, but she quickly took a deep breath, understanding that Allison took a long time getting Emma ready. She suddenly felt bad.

"I will be down stairs Al. When you are don just come down. Kay?" Emma said and waited for Allison to answer.

"Okay!" she yelled from her door.

Emma sighed and headed downstairs.

Meredith was in the kitchen cooking dinner for her and Katie. Meredith turned around hearing someone walk in the room and saw Emma.

"You look so beautiful Emma. Just like your mother." Meredith said and smiled. She wiped her hands on a paper towel and walked towards Emma and hugged her.

Emma hugged her back. "You really do look like her Emma. A lot. You both were very beautiful. Actually all of you are. You all take after your mother's beauty."

Emma smiled and pulled away. "Thank you Meredith. Where is Katie?" Emma asked.

Meredith pointed to the living room. "In there." Emma was about to leave but Meredith stopped her.

"Em, here ya go." Meredith said throwing Emma some car keys. Emma caught them before they hit the floor and smiled. They were hers for her new car.

"Thanks Meredith." Emma said walking out of the room and into the living room. Katie was indeed there watching some show on Disney Channel.

"Hi Kate." Emma said and Katie turned her head to see Emma in the door way. Katie patted the seat next to her, motioning for Katie to seat next to her. Emma smiled and walked to Emma and sat on the couch next to her.

"Emma, thank you." Katie said. She then turned her attention to the TV and laughed when the person on the show made a joke. Emma turned her head to the side and furrowed her eyebrows.

"For what Kate." Emma asked and Katie turned to look at her big sister.

"Remember what you did. Remember?" Katie asked, but kept her eyes on the TV.

"Katie? What did I do?" Emma asked, confused and Katie sighed and turned her heard to meet Emma's gaze.

"You brought me and Meredith back to life. Mommy told me. She also told me what you were." Katie said and gave the cutest smile.

Emma furrowed her eyebrows. "What am I?" Emma asked and before Katie could say anything Allison walked in the room.

"Em, we need to be there in fifteen. Come on." Emma turned her head and saw Allison standing in the doorway. Her hair looked longer because she straighten it. She wore royal blue jeans and a colorful shirt. She wore flats and she wore eye makeup that made her dark brown eyes pop out more. She looked beautiful like Emma.

Emma nodded. "I will be there in a minute Al. I have to talk to Katie." Allison sighed and walked out of the living room, leaving Katie and Emma alone.

"What am I Katie?" Emma repeated, but Katie turned her head back to the TV ignoring Emma. Katie couldn't tell Emma. She had to find out on her own.

Emma sighed. She knew Katie wouldn't tell her. If she was, she would have already told her. Emma got to her feet. She grabbed her black purse and made sure she had her keys and walked out the front door. Allison followed her quickly behind.

* * *

"Surprise!" everyone screamed loudly and Emma's mouth dropped open.

"I-I." she stuttered. She was speechless. She didn't expect this at all. She didn't expect them to throw her a surprise party at the Grill. She was so shocked.

Emma turned to look at Allison and saw the huge smile plastered on her face. Emma smiled a bit and ran towards her friends.

She hugged Elena first. "Thank you so much!" Emma yelled with so much happiness in her voice.

Elena laughed. "You're welcome. I hope you love it." Emma nodded and turned to Caroline.

"Thank you Care." Caroline hugged Emma tight. Emma pulled away.

"You're welcome." she said and smiled.

Emma then hugged Matt, who hugged her rather tight. Matt pulled away first.

"Thanks Matt." Emma said.

"No problem. It was all our idea. We are smart I know." Emma nodded and laughed.

"Don't I get a hug?" a velvet voice said behind Emma. Emma turned around to find Damon there smirking.

Emma hasn't seen Damon since the hospital incident. Emma gave a small smile and figured 'what the hell?'. It was her 18th birthday, why can't she live a little, and it is a chance to get to hug a hot guy.

She walked towards Damon and gave him a small hug. She felt a spark lit through her body and she ignored it. Her heart began to beat faster and she had butterflies in her stomach that needed to be released.

Damon heard her heartbeat and smirked. He will never admit it, but he felt the spark to. It felt amazing. It was more than a spark. It felt more. It felt that something was bound to happen, but Damon was sure nothing would. He was a monster after all. No one wants him. and

Emma pulled back with a light blush against her cheeks, but it looked natural because of the makeup.

"I knew you wanted me." Damon said arrogantly and motioned to his body giving a slight smile.

"Look at this body. It is your birthday Emma right?" he asked and walked to her grabbing a single curl, twirling it around one of his fingers.

Emma felt eyes on her and Damon, but oddly enough she didn't care. Her breathing became faster as well as her heartbeat. She swallowed, trying to get the lump in her throat away, but it would not go away. "I can give you the best birthday present you could ever have." Damon did his sexy eye thing and then smirked. Emma shook her head and walked away a bit.

"Not interested Damon..."she paused for the effect. "That will never happen." she said. Emma wasn't like that. No matter how tempting Damon was being, she would never.

Damon gave a small smile. "Never is an awfully long time." he said while walking closer to her.

"Exactly." she said and smirked. She gave him one last look and walked away into the crowd. Elena smiled and followed Emma, leaving Caroline and Matt with Damon.

Caroline was laughing. "Looks like the arrogant vampire got turned down." she said and smirked. That earned a glare from Damon. "Shut up Barbie." he said and walked away from them.

Damon never got turned down. Never. The only person who ever turned him down was Elena, and looked how that ended. He sighed and felt someone watching him. He saw Matt there, glaring at him.

Matt just walked away when Damon caught his gaze. He figured Damon wasn't worth it. Truth was, Damon actually wasn't worth it.

"Emma, we picked karaoke for the special doing." Caroline said and sitting in the both. Emma almost choked on her Sprite.

"I don't sing." she said and Caroline and Elena both shook their heads.

"Allison already told us you did. She even sent us a video of you a couple of years ago at a talent show. She said that you won."

Emma blushed and looked down at her drink. She felt the seat next to her shift and she turned to seat Matt. Emma gave a small smile and looked down at her drink again.

She watched as the bubbles in her drink would rise up to the surface. She stirred her straw around making the drink stir around in a circle. Emma sighed.

"Come on Em. You should go up there. It will be fun." Elena said and smiled.

Emma shook her head. "I don't sing. I mean I used to, but not anymore."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Well, you are now."

Emma shook her head once again.

"Why not?" Caroline asked and crossed her arms.

"B-Because I uh, my throat hurts. Really bad." Emma said bringing both of her hands to her throat. She took another sip of her Sprite.

"That is the worse lie I have ever heard you say Em. Now come on. It will be fun. Don't you want to show people that you can sing?" Caroline asked.

"No." Emma said right away sat against her seat, letting her back rest on it.

"Well, you are. Now what kind of song do you want. Slow song, fast song?" Caroline walked out of the seat, ushering Elena to come out of the booth as well. Elena did just that.

"None." Emma said and looked at her drink again.

"Come on Emma." Elena said. "It will be fun." Emma shrugged.

Matt turned to Emma. "Come on Em. You can live your rock star fantasy."

Emma laughed. "My rock star fantasy?" she asked and Matt nodded.

"Everyone has one." he stated and Caroline nodded.

"It's true. Very true. Everyone has one. Now come on." Caroline whined.

"I don't want to Care. Please." Emma begged and Caroline shook her head."

"You are finally 18. You are supposed to do something ruthless. No come on." Caroline said. Matt moved out of the booth allowing Caroline to grab Emma's arm. Emma was surprisingly strong. That shocked Caroline. Caroline of course was stronger. Caroline forced Emma out of the booth and Emma frowned.

Emma then took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah, but if something bad happens..." Emma said and Caroline rolled her eyes, leading her to the karaoke.

Emma picked out her song and she went up on the stage. She placed the microphone to below her mouth.

* * *

Damon looked at Stefan and glared. "This was a wonderful idea Stef. Have a party for the girl, see if anything happens, see if she reacts to something. Good job. I am proud." Damon said sarcastically and stood beside Stefan watching everybody.

"Something will happen. Just relax." Stefan said and crossed his arms.

"I don't do relax. I don't do nice either. Maybe if I piss her off and if she does something..." Damon began.

"No, you won't Damon. Just be patient." Stefan said walking more in the crowd with Damon following him.

"That is another thing I don't do. Patience."

Damon watched as Emma walked up the stage whispering in the man's ear what song she was going to sing.

She did look beautiful tonight. There was no point in denying it. Her eyes looked so beautiful and vibrant. Her beautiful chestnut brown hair was done in soft curls, that made her look adorable. The outfit she was wearing showed all of her curves. Her makeup was so beautiful. Emma was beautiful. Everything about her was beautiful.

Damon watched as Emma cleared her throat softly and began to talk in the mic.

"Hi." she said softly and smiled. "I was kinda forced to sing. I hope you enjoy it. It is kinda a slow song, so yeah." she said as a light blush appeared on her face. She shook it away and the music began.

_"Before I fall, too fast. Kiss me quick, but make it last. _

_ So I can see how badly this will hurt me when you say goodbye."_

she began softly and slowly.

Damon felt chills run up his spine when she sang. Her voice was so beautiful and so angelic. The way she sang was just breathtaking. It was so beautiful. It was something you would want to listen to everyday. It was something that could hypnotize you and make you happy. It was a voice of an angel.

_"Keep it sweet. Keep it slow. Let the future pass and don't let go, but tonight I could fall too soon, under this beautiful moonlight."_ she began again.

_"But you're so hypnotizing. You got me laughing while I sing. You got me smiling in my sleep. _

_ And I can see this unraveling, your love is where I'm falling, but please don't catch me..."_

Damon looked around as everyone began to listen to her. There were some couples slow dancing, and some were just listening. Smiles appeared on their face as they all stayed quiet to hear every word Emma sang.

_"See this heart, won't settle down. Like a child running scared from a clown. _

_ I'm terrified of what you do. My stomach screams just when I look at you. _

_ Run far away, so I can breathe. Even though you're far from suffocating me. _

_ I can't set my hopes too high 'cause every hello ends with a goodbye."_

Damon agreed with those lyrics. First it was Katherine who teared his heart out of his chest. He caused her so much misery and so much heartbreak that it was unbearable. Then there was Elena. He hoped that when Stefan was gone, that she would see the good in him. He hoped that she will fall in love with him, but he set his hopes high and looked what happened to him. A second, unbearable, heartbreak.

_"But you're so hypnotizing. You got me laughing while I sing. You got me smiling in my sleep. _

_ And I can see this unraveling. Your love is where I'm falling but please don't catch me..."_

Emma looked up and the crowd and swallowed a bit.

She felt eyes all over her. She felt so many emotions and she was thinking so many thoughts all at once. She was almost over. Almost.

_"So now you see, why I'm scared. I can't open up my heart without a care. _

_ But here I go. It's what I feel and for the first time in my life I know it's real."_

Emma looked out at everyone and continued.

_"But you're so hypnotizing. You got me laughing while I sing. You got me smiling in my sleep. _

_ And I can see this unraveling. Your love is where I'm falling. So please don't catch me."_

Emma prepared to sing the last of the song.

_"If this is love please don't break me. I'm giving up so just catch me." _

Emma finished the song singing it softly and calmly. She closed her eyes and opened them again. She stared into the crowd and heard clapping everywhere. It was so loud.

Everyone was cheering and there were a few whistles. The people who were sitting stood up to give her a standing ovation. People kept on clapping and were smiling. They were talking among themselves saying how wonderful Emma was and how talented she was.

Emma smiled and bowed. She placed the microphone below her mouth again to speak.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." she said and smiled. She couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face. She couldn't help it. She was so happy. The last time she sang was when her mother died. The day her mother died, was the day her voice died.

She gave the mic back to the dj and headed off the stage to her friends whose mouths were wide opened. They were in shock.

"You were so amazing!" Elena yelled and hugged Emma.

Emma laughed. "Thanks."

"Emma you are wonderful. Oh my God." Caroline said. She noticed Tyler in the crowd and excused herself, walking away. Emma gave Caroline a questionable look before she left, but Caroline just gave her a small smile.

"Good job Em." Matt said and smiled. Emma just smiled. She saw Damon and Stefan walking to all three of them.

Stefan had a smile on his face, while Damon had a smirk. Stefan's eyes looked kind, as Damon's showed so many. Hurt, confusion, and something else that Emma could not read.

Stefan gave Emma a brotherly hug. "Good job. You are talented."

Emma nodded. "Thanks."

Stefan went to Elena and gave her a soft gentle kiss. The kiss showed how much they loved and cared for each other. Emma smiled at that, but then she looked over at Damon and saw the hurt in his eyes. Damon quickly looked away from them and blinked it away. Emma felt his pain. Emma felt all he was going through.

Emma felt as if she has been broken. She felt as if her heart was teared into a million pieces and no one cared about her. She felt worthless and useless.

She didn't know where all of these feelings were coming from. They weren't her's. They won't her's at all.

Emma looked up and met Damon's gaze. She just had this urge. This urge inside of her to help him. She had this urge to just do whatever she can to take the pain away.

She walked up to him and gave him a small smile, which was more like a frown, but somewhat of a smile.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and give him a tight hug. Damon hesitated for a moment, not understanding what Emma was doing, but he decided to hug her back anyways. It won't hurt him right?

He wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her softly. That was when he noticed how passionate and caring Emma was. That was when he noticed that someone really did care. He gave a small smile.

"I'm sorry." Emma whispered in his ear. So softly and so angelic. Damon closed his eyes. He was shocked. He loved how Emma was hugging him and how his arm was around his waist. He loved the sparks going through his body. He loved how her skin felt so soft and how it just felt right to have them hugging. It felt as if they should be doing this. He wrapped his arm tighter around Emma's waste, making Emma's cheeks heat up.

"It may hurt now, but it will get better. I promise." Emma whispered again and he opened his eyes, not understanding what she was talking about.

Emma pulled away slightly, but she still allowed her arms around his neck.

Damon backed away a bit and shook his head. Emma removed her hands from his neck and placed them to her side.

He just stared at Emma for a bit then said, "I don't think you understand what is going on Emma." Damon said and walked away. Emma followed him.

"I may not understand, but I want to help. I want to fix whatever it is." she said trailing behind Damon.

Damon stopped and turned around to face her. "You can't Emma." he said. "You can't. You can't fix the things that has happened. You can't take it away or anything. I am fine Emma."

Emma nodded. "You are lying. I can see your hurt. I can see it. Just in your eyes. You try to hide it to be a big tough man, but I can see the pain. I can help. I want to help." Emma said and watched Damon's expression.

"Emma, why don't you go talk to the jock over there, or Elena. I really don't need your help. I am fine."

Damon turned around and began to walk away gain, but Emma grabbed his arm and felt something. She pulled back right away and stared into Damon's eyes. What she felt was something wrong. She felt death. That is what she felt. Death. Why didn't she feel it before when she hugged him?

Emma just stared at him. She tried to read him, but he kept his face emotionless.

"Damon." she said. "Why are you so angry with the world?" she asked him and he glared.

"Why shouldn't I be angry?" he asked and crossed his arms glaring at Emma.

Emma stayed quiet for a moment then said. "Look Damon, I will be there for you okay, but you are going to want my help, but word of advice, try not to be a dick all the time." she said.

Damon was shocked at that. "Oh I'm sorry. Did you finally see the real me? What do you think about it Emma? I am this. I am, but at least I don't go around and act like something I'm not." he said and glared. Emma felt hurt. She felt like she was breaking. Her heart was beating fast.

"How am I pretending to be something I'm not?" she demanded.

"I can see it. Do you really think people are going to believe that you are an innocent little girl. Come on. You are hiding something as well. I bet you slept with a bunch of guys, I bet that you.." Emma slapped him in the face hard before he could say anything else.

"I don't know why you are acting so cruel. I didn't do nothing. All I wanted to do was help you Damon that's all." then she walked closer and whispered. "I am still a virgin." she said and walked away. There was nothing more she could say to him. He was being cruel to her and she did nothing. Why would he think that all of this was an act?

She bumped into someone. She instantly felt the same feeling she had with Damon. The feeling of death. When he turned around he smiled. It wasn't a cute smile or a friendly smile. It was more creepy than anything.

He had light brown eyes and curly dirty blonde hair. He had perfect tan skin. He looked young. Maybe about 20? But he scared Emma and her heart started to beat really fast.

The man smirked. He heard her heartbeat. He loved when they were scared. "Don't worry. I am not here to hurt you little one, but you do smell..." he leant closer and smelled Emma's neck. Emma back way a bit, but he grabbed her arm hard, so she wouldn't get away.

"Delicious." he said and did the creepy smile again. Emma swallowed. "Um, I am not sure what to say to that, but I have to go." she said.

The man in front of her shook his head. He grabbed both of his wrist, his grip was hard and Emma yelped in pain. He brought both of her hands together, and held them tightly.

Emma fought. She kicked him and she tried to get his grip off of her wrist. "Damon!" she screamed. That was the only name she could get out before the man placed his huge hand over Emma's mouth.

Damon would have heard her, but he already left. Emma was out of luck. She screamed, "Stefan! Matt!" but her voice was muffled by the man's hand. A tear began to trail down Emma's cheek, and the man wiped it away.

Emma's eyes looked at him in terror. She was scared and she wanted to run away. She wanted to get out of this man's grip. She kept on moving and she would fight. She kicked the man. She kicked him everywhere, then she kicked him in the groin and the man yelped in pain, but he didn't let Emma go.

Emma's hand was free enough that she could scratch the man. She scratched the man as hard as she could. She saw the scratch and she saw that it quickly healed. Emma's heartbeat was quicker and she looked up at the guy in horror.

She scratched him again, much harder this time. She saw as his skin was being scraped from Emma's scratch. She saw the blood come out. She then saw the blood roll down his wrist. Thick dark red blood rolled down his arm and the man didn't do anything about it. Emma looked back at the man's wrist and saw that the scratch was gone no more. It was no longer there. Emma's eyes practically popped out of her head.

The man looked at Emma and stared into her beautiful green eyes. He smiled. "You are certainly beautiful. Why would she want to kill you?" he asked and removed the hand from her wrist and touched her cheek, stroking it softly.

Emma moved a bit, afraid that he was going to smack her for fighting. He then went to stroke her hair. He twirled it around, just like Damon did earlier, but when Damon did it, it felt more breathtaking. It felt more in an act of showing that he cared, even though he talked like an arrogant asshole.

"You will do everything I tell you to do." he said compelling Emma. Emma watched as his pupils changed to small and then back to normal again. Her face paled. That was not normal.

Emma shook her head. "I won't! Now let me go." she screamed. but once again her voice was muffled by his hand.

The man watched with confusion. She was resistant to compelling? How was that possible? He was certain that she was not a vampire. Maybe she was drinking vervain.

The man shook his head. "You are going with me. Now what is your name. I believe she said that it was Emma. Emma correct?" he asked and Emma stayed quiet, but the man knew he was right because of the girl's reaction.

"So it is Emma." he stated. Emma looked everywhere but at him. Then the man leaned in and whispered in Emma's right ear.

"If you don't go with me, then I will take your lovely sister instead. She is just as beautiful." Emma gulped and nodded. The man removed his hand from Emma's mouth and she liked her lips tasting his hand.

"I'll go with you. Don't look or touch my sister." she said with so much courage.

"But look at her. She is just as beautiful." the man said and Emma shook her head. The man smiled. "Come on. We have a long drive." he said pulling on Emma's arm, forcing her to follow him.

Before Emma and the man left the Grill, Emma gave one last look at everyone, hoping that at least someone saw her leave with this stranger and would help her.

No one did. No one saw Emma leave. Emma frowned. She prayed that she would make it out alive.

* * *

Damon immediately went home. He went into the parlor room and got himself a bottle of bourbon and began to drink it. He was angry, he was upset, and lastly he was confused. Why would Emma care about him? Why? It is not like they have known each other long, so why would she want to help him?

Damon was a monster. He was a cruel arrogant cocky monster. There was nothing good about him. He was bitter and evil. He would say things that were so cold and so cruel. Sometimes he would be arrogant, cocky, or his favorite word a dick. Or he was an asshole or a prick.

Sometimes he would make 'dick moves', and do things to hurt people. He has hurt and killed so many people in his life that it was unbelievable, that was why he was so confused when Emma acted like she cared, but that got Damon thinking. Did Emma really care? Did she really care about him?

Apart of Damon wanted Emma to at least care for him, but another part of him wanted more. Emma was so kind and so selfless. She was so intelligent and so angelic. She was not just beautiful from the outside, also from the inside.

Damon thought of Emma and him being together, but he quickly took that thought out of his mind. Who would want someone like him? Someone that was cruel and who was a dick. Someone that didn't have feelings, someone who only cared about themselves?

But when Emma talked to him or even looked at him, she looked at him like she did care about him. She looked at him like she wanted to help him. She looked so innocent, and Damon decided to hurt her. He decided to just leave her there, upset on her birthday. He didn't know why he did it. He just did and now he truly regretted it.

Damon heard footsteps coming down the stairs and he turned to see Elena. She was wearing different clothes. Damon gave her a questionable look.

"Elena? Why the change in clothes?" he asked and Elena looked up at him and met his gaze. She gave a small smile and said, "Oh, I spilled some pop on me. Me always a clutz." she said and blushed a bit.

Damon furrowed his eyebrows confused. Elena walked to the couch he was on and sat next to him. That earned her another look.

"Aren't you going back to the Grill?" Damon asked and met Elena's gaze. Elena simply shook her head, then said,

"Are you okay Damon?" Damon looked in her chocolate brown eyes and just nodded. Why was everyone assuming that he wasn't okay?

Truth was, Damon wasn't okay. He was still heartbroken. He was still hurt and heartbroken that Elena would choose Stefan. Everyone chose Stefan. Everyone. Damon just wanted to scream and run away. He just wanted to kill someone and have someone pay for his pain, but the only thing he did, was drown his sorrows with the bottle of bourbon.

"You can tell me if you aren't." Elena said. She moved closer to Damon. Damon didn't know why she was moving closer. She placed her right hand on Damon's arm. Damon gave her a questionable look and looked at her small delicate hand on his arm. What was Elena doing?

"Damon." Elena said. Her voice soft and sweet. Damon looked down at her and saw her beautiful face.

"Yes Elena?" he asked. He wasn't really happy about this. He didn't like to be played. He didn't like it at all.

A small smile appeared on Elena's face. She took a deep breath and stared into his beautiful light blue eyes.

"I want to talk about all the compulsions." she said and Damon was surprised. He thought she would never really talk about it. They had once, but she said her heart still belonged to Stefan, but she would always care for Damon. Damon wasn't to happy about the answer when she said it.

He just walked out of the house when he heard that answer. He didn't want to face the angel that broke his heart, but deep down he knew it would be Stefan.

"We already did Elena." he said and went to get up, but she pulled him back down by placing a hand on his arm.

"I want to talk about it again Damon." she said, but it sounded more like begging.

"Okay Elena, go ahead." Damon said and took another drink of the bourbon not happy with himself for giving in.

"Damon." she began softly. "I have been thinking about how you compelled me and..." she swallowed. There was a lump in her throat that she could not get rid of, "and how you love me."

Damon shook his head. "Loved." he lied. He did feel for her. There were still feelings for her, but Damon was pushing them away. He was making them go away. He was trying his best to make the love go away and the feelings go away, but it was harder than he thought.

Elena shook her head. "You still love me Damon, and I..." she slowly moved closer to him. "love you." she whispered and pressed her soft lips against his lips.

Elena kissed him slowly and gently. She then made the kiss more hungrier, and licked his bottom lip, begging for him to allow her to enter.

Damon opened his mouth slightly and closed his eyes when he felt her tongue and his tongue he touched. He felt Elena moving her tongue around his mouth, claiming it..

Damon laid down on the couch and allowed Elena to lay on top of him still kissing. She brought her hands up to his hair and played with it. Damon ran his hands up her back and up her sides. Damon then stopped and thought for a moment.

Something was wrong. This didn't feel like Elena. Elena would never do this to Stefan. Never. Damon pushed the girl on him off of him. She hit into the wall and smiled. Damon immediately knew who it was.

"Katherine." he said through his teeth. Katherine smirked and walked to him. She changed her clothes into Elena's and she straightened her hair. She looked just like Elena. She was even good at acting like her.

"Don't you love when I come back Damon. It seems like always me and you have the fun." She smirked. "But I wouldn't mind if it was Stefan who I had the fun with. I will have to remember that for next time." she added as a second thought.

Katherine walked closer to him and blew him a kiss. That caused Damon to send her a deathly glare.

"Why are you here Katherine?" he asked.

Katherine smiled evilly. "Don't you miss me?" she asked and sitting next to him. Elena, Stefan, Matt and Caroline ran into the parlor room.

"What the hell is going on?" Damon asked. They all stared at Katherine and glared, they then turned their attention back on Damon.

"It's Emma. She's gone." Elena said and Damon immediately felt something in his heart.

_**Far From an Angel**_

* * *

**A/N: Well, this is chapter 8. I hope you like it! Don't forget to review! Today is my birthday :) And I am so sorry I didn't update fast enough. Please forgive me!**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Oh my gosh. Thank you all for the reviews and thank you all for wishing me Happy Birthday. I appreciate it a lot. I love you all!**

**Also, I have noticed that I didn't acknowledge the song that Emma sang.**

**The song was from Demi Lovato, Catch Me**

**Also, I am sorry it has been awhile since I last updated. Things have been crazy since Summer ended, but please enjoy.**

**Now everyone, Chapter 9!**

* * *

_**Previously on Far From an Angel**_

**Emma heard her phone vibrate in her jeans and she sighed. She pulled her phone out of her back pocket and answered it.**

**"Hello?" she said through the phone, not really caring who it might be.**

**"Happy Birthday Emma." Emma immediately recognized a voice and gave a small smile.**

**"Thank you Matt. I appreciate it." Emma said. She was very thankful she had Matt. Matt was always kind to her and would help her out with her problems. He was like her brother.**

* * *

**"Hi Kate." Emma said and Katie turned her head to see Emma in the door way. Katie patted the seat next to her, motioning for Katie to seat next to her. Emma smiled and walked to Emma and sat on the couch next to her.**

**"Emma, thank you." Katie said. She then turned her attention to the TV and laughed when the person on the show made a joke. Emma turned her head to the side and furrowed her eyebrows.**

**"For what Kate." Emma asked and Katie turned to look at her big sister.**

**"Remember what you did. Remember?" Katie asked, but kept her eyes on the TV.**

**"Katie? What did I do?" Emma asked, confused and Katie sighed and turned her heard to meet Emma's gaze.**

**"You brought me and Meredith back to life. Mommy told me. She also told me what you were." Katie said and gave the cutest smile.**

**Emma furrowed her eyebrows. "What am I?" Emma asked and before Katie could say anything Allison walked in the room.**

**"Em, we need to be there in fifteen. Come on." Emma turned her head and saw Allison standing in the doorway. Her hair looked longer because she straighten it. She wore royal blue jeans and a colorful shirt. She wore flats and she wore eye makeup that made her dark brown eyes pop out more. She looked beautiful like Emma.**

**Emma nodded. "I will be there in a minute Al. I have to talk to Katie." Allison sighed and walked out of the living room, leaving Katie and Emma alone.**

**"What am I Katie?" Emma repeated, but Katie turned her head back to the TV ignoring Emma. Katie couldn't tell Emma. She had to find out on her own.**

**Emma sighed. She knew Katie wouldn't tell her. If she was, she would have already told her. Emma got to her feet. She grabbed her black purse and made sure she had her keys and walked out the front door. Allison followed her quickly behind.**

* * *

**"Surprise!" everyone screamed loudly and Emma's mouth dropped open.**

**"I-I." she stuttered. She was speechless. She didn't expect this at all. She didn't expect them to throw her a surprise party at the Grill. She was so shocked.**

* * *

**"Don't I get a hug?" a velvet voice said behind Emma. Emma turned around to find Damon there smirking.**

**Emma hasn't seen Damon since the hospital incident. Emma gave a small smile and figured 'what the hell?'. It was her 18th birthday, why can't she live a little, and it is a chance to get to hug a hot guy.**

**She walked towards Damon and gave him a small hug. She felt a spark lit through her body and she ignored it. Her heart began to beat faster and she had butterflies in her stomach that needed to be released.**

**Damon heard her heartbeat and smirked. He will never admit it, but he felt the spark to. It felt amazing. It was more than a spark. It felt more. It felt that something was bound to happen, but Damon was sure nothing would. He was a monster after all. No one wants him.**

**Emma pulled back with a light blush against her cheeks, but it looked natural because of the makeup.**

**"I knew you wanted me." Damon said arrogantly and motioned to his body giving a slight smile.**

**"Look at this body. It is your birthday Emma right?" he asked and walked to her grabbing a single curl, twirling it around one of his fingers.**

**Emma felt eyes on her and Damon, but oddly enough she didn't care. Her breathing became faster as well as her heartbeat. She swallowed, trying to get the lump in her throat away, but it would not go away. "I can give you the best birthday present you could ever have." Damon did his sexy eye thing and then smirked. Emma shook her head and walked away a bit.**

**"Not interested Damon..."she paused for the effect. "That will never happen." she said. Emma wasn't like that. No matter how tempting Damon was being, she would never.**

**Damon gave a small smile. "Never is an awfully long time." he said while walking closer to her.**

**"Exactly." she said and smirked. She gave him one last look and walked away into the crowd.**

* * *

_**"But you're so hypnotizing. You got me laughing while I sing. You got me smiling in my sleep. And I can see this unraveling. Your love is where I'm falling. So please don't catch me."**_

**Emma prepared to sing the last of the song.**

_**"If this is love please don't break me. I'm giving up so just catch me."**_

**Emma finished the song singing it softly and calmly. She closed her eyes and opened them again. She stared into the crowd and heard clapping everywhere. It was so loud.**

* * *

**Damon turned around and began to walk away gain, but Emma grabbed his arm and felt something. She pulled back right away and stared into Damon's eyes. What she felt was something wrong. She felt death. That is what she felt. Death. Why didn't she feel it before when she hugged him?**

**Emma just stared at him. She tried to read him, but he kept his face emotionless.**

**"Damon." she said. "Why are you so angry with the world?" she asked him and he glared.**

**"Why shouldn't I be angry?" he asked and crossed his arms glaring at Emma.**

**Emma stayed quiet for a moment then said. "Look Damon, I will be there for you okay, but you are going to want my help, but word of advice, try not to be a dick all the time." she said.**

**Damon was shocked at that. "Oh I'm sorry. Did you finally see the real me? What do you think about it Emma? I am this. I am, but at least I don't go around and act like something I'm not." he said and glared. Emma felt hurt. She felt like she was breaking. Her heart was beating fast.**

**"How am I pretending to be something I'm not?" she demanded.**

**"I can see it. Do you really think people are going to believe that you are an innocent little girl. Come on. You are hiding something as well. I bet you slept with a bunch of guys, I bet that you.." Emma slapped him in the face hard before he could say anything else.**

**"I don't know why you are acting so cruel. I didn't do nothing. All I wanted to do was help you Damon that's all." then she walked closer and whispered. "I am still a virgin." she said and walked away. There was nothing more she could say to him. He was being cruel to her and she did nothing. Why would he think that all of this was an act?**

* * *

**The man smiled. "Come on. We have a long drive." he said pulling on Emma's arm, forcing her to follow him.**

**Before Emma and the man left the Grill, Emma gave one last look at everyone, hoping that at least someone saw her leave with this stranger and would help her.**

**No one did. No one saw Emma leave. Emma frowned. She prayed that she would make it out alive.**

* * *

**Something was wrong. This didn't feel like Elena. Elena would never do this to Stefan. Never. Damon pushed the girl on him off of him. She hit into the wall and smiled. Damon immediately knew who it was.**

**"Katherine." he said through his teeth. Katherine smirked and walked to him. She changed her clothes into Elena's and she straightened her hair. She looked just like Elena. She was even good at acting like her.**

**"Don't you love when I come back Damon. It seems like always me and you have the fun." She smirked. "But I wouldn't mind if it was Stefan who I had the fun with. I will have to remember that for next time." she added as a second thought.**

**Katherine walked closer to him and blew him a kiss. That caused Damon to send her a deathly glare.**

**"Why are you here Katherine?" he asked.**

**Katherine smiled evilly. "Don't you miss me?" she asked and sitting next to him. Elena, Stefan, Matt and Caroline ran into the parlor room.**

**"What the hell is going on?" Damon asked. They all stared at Katherine and glared, they then turned their attention back on Damon.**

**"It's Emma. She's gone." Elena said and Damon immediately felt something in his heart.**

* * *

_**Chapter 9**_

"What do you mean she's gone?" Damon commanded, pissed that they weren't watching her.

"She's gone. Nowhere in sight. She's nowhere. We looked. We looked everywhere. I called her like a million times. Allison doesn't know where she went either. Allison said Emma would have told us if she left and Emma's car was still in the parking lot." Caroline said and she glared at Katherine.

Damon threw his bottle of bourbon in the wall, making the glass bottle break in pieces and the drink splashing on the wall and fall to the floor. "You guys were supposed to be watching her!" Damon yelled at them.

"Damon so were you, but apparently you were having fun with Katherine." Elena said narrowing her eyes at Katherine making Katherine glare at her.

"So Elena, I am assuming the rumors were true? I was hoping that you died in the car accident." Katherine said still glaring at Elena.

"I also see you have chose Stefan. Just to let you know, Damon is better in the bed, but I guess you will never know." Katherine teased walking to Stefan.

She ran her fingers through his light brown hair and stared into his green eyes.

"You know Stefan." she began seductively. "Why don't we pretend I haven't appeared yet and we can have a little fun?" she asked while running her hands up and down Stefan's chest, feeling his abs.

"We can do lots of things." she added. "All you have to do is ask."

"Katherine." Stefan said, annoyed and grabbed both of her wrist in a hard grip. Katherine smiled.

"Ooh, you want kinky. That works for me." she said and gave him the best winning smile.

Stefan shook his head and pushed her away, making her fall on the ground.

"No Katherine. I don't." Stefan said, while wrapping his arm around Elena's petite waste, pulling her closer to him.

Katherine pouted and got back to her feet. Damon smirked. "Katherine, I believe I have told you before that pouting does not look good on a woman your age."

Katherine glared and gave him a sweet smile and walked to him. "Damon, smirking doesn't look good on a man your age." she said coping his tone.

Damon sent her a death glare then turned back to look at Stefan.

"We have to find Emma. Someone call the witch and someone call the sister." Damon said crossing his arms.

Everyone looked at him shocked. They were shocked that Damon wanted the girl safe. They were shocked that he even cared.

Damon was worried about Emma. He was worried that whoever had took her is hurting her. When she finds Emma, and when she finds the people that have took her, he will kill them. They should not live if they would take his Emma.

Damon thought for a moment. She wasn't his Emma. She was nobody's. She was independent and strong and beautiful. Damon wished that Emma was his in a way...

He always imagined that he would marry and settle down with a beautiful girl. The girl would be kind and gently, but she would be able to stick up for herself and be strong. He wanted a girl who was just as beautiful as her heart was. A girl that was loving and a girl that would love him and be honored to bore his children, but that will never happen.

Emma was too innocent and too good for Damon. Damon deserved no one. No one at all.

Damon thought back to when Emma hugged him and how she apologized. How could Emma know that he was hurting? How could she possibly know? Was it that noticeable? Was he an open book?

Nah, Damon wasn't an open book he was hard too read, but Emma read him. She read him perfectly, knowing that he was hurt and she even apologized for it. She even hugged him.

Damon then thought about how her petite arm was around her neck, hugging him tight. He remembered how he wrapped his arm around her waist and how he loved the feeling of her arms around his neck. He loved how she was hugging him and how she hugged him tight.

Damon hoped that Emma was alright. He felt guilty for doing that to her. He felt guilty for treating her like crap. Emma was not crap. Emma was a gem. A beautiful rare gem that is hard to find.

"Damon." a voice said pulling Damon out of his thoughts.

Damon looked up at everyone. "What?" he asked.

"You actually like this girl? Does Damon have a crush?" Caroline joked and laugh.

Damon glared at Caroline. He was deciding to just put up with what she was saying, or do something about it. He picked the latter.

In a blink of an eye he had Caroline pinned to the wall. He grabbed her throat. He didn't choke her. He didn't want to do that.

"No Barbie." he hissed. "I don't, but I do think she should be found. She could be very useful Barbie."

Caroline gave a weak smile and pushed Damon off of her. "You don't got to be a dick just because you like someone." Caroline said walking away from Damon.

Elena smiled. "You care for her."

She was happy Damon was caring for someone. She was happy that he was finally starting to move on a bit, but Elena was a bit worried for Emma. She quickly pulled that thought out of her mind. If Damon did care for Emma, then she was beyond safe.

Damon shook his head. "I care for no one Elena. Now call the witch and the sister. I don't have all damn day."

Damon walked up the stairs, but before he reached the top, Elena yelled.

"It's okay to care for her Damon! She is a very nice girl!"

Damon ignored Elena and walked in his room. He sat down on his huge bed and thought.

Did he really care for Emma? Why did he care? Why did he feel the need to protect her?

Damon thought about those questions. He finally found an answer he was looking for.

It was true. He did care for Emma. He cared for her a lot, but he still didn't know why he cared for her or why he always had the need to protect her. Those two questions were still a mystery.

* * *

_Emma was in a white room. Straight ahead there were some beautiful clouds that made Emma interested. The clouds were beautiful. They looked angelic._

_ "Emma." Emma heard her mother say. Emma looked up and saw her mother running to her. She a beautiful white dress and she was glowing everywhere. She was glowing a beautiful light gold color. She looked young and health and most of all beautiful._

_ Before Emma could say anything, her mother was already hugging her. Her mother hugged her so tight. She didn't plan to let go. She missed her daughter. She missed holding her. She missed her baby._

_ Emma hugged her mother back just as tight and a tear ran down Emma's cheek. Emma hugged her mother tighter, not wanting to let go. Sophie wiped the warm saline tear away._

_ "Why are you crying dear?" Sophie asked her daughter._

_ Emma looked up and met her mother's beautiful light green eyes. "Because you are here. I am endangered Mom. Someone kidnapped me and I am just confused with everything. I need you Mom. I need you."" Emma said and another tear ran down her face. This time Emma wiped it away. Emma pulled away, but her mother grabbed her hands and intertwined them together._

_ "I know dear. I have been watching. Don't worry though. Soon you will be able to get away. You will be protected. I will always be with you." Sophie said and smiled._

_ "And it seems like that Damon cares for you." Sophie added as an after thought._

_ Emma shook her head. "He's a jerk Mom. I don't like him." Emma said and pulled away from her mom crossing her arms._

_ Sophie laughed at her daughter. "Emma, you were always an awful liar." _

_ Emma gave a small smile. Sophie grabbed her daughters hands again and squeezed them, reassuring her that he is indeed okay._

_ "Em, stay around him. He will protect you okay" Sophie told her daughter and gave her a small smile._

_ Emma looked up at her mother and bewilderment appeared in her eyes. "Mom, no. He's about six years older than me, he's cocky, arrogant, and don't forget he's a dick." Emma said and realized she just said dick in front of her mom._

_ Emma blushed and remove her hands from her mouth. "I mean sick. He's sick." Sophie laughed. _

_ "Yes, he is very sick, but if I do remember correctly, you always feel for those kind of guys. Remember Jack?" Sophie asked and watched as her daughter cringed at the name._

_ "Yes, I remember, and look what happened. He broke my heart and to think I loved him." _

_ Sophie smiled. "I know dear, but Damon is different. You will see."_

_ Emma just nodded, not really wanting to talk about Damon no more. Sophie sensed that Emma felt uncomfortable and said, "I am not here to talk about Damon, Em. I am here to talk about you and how strong you are."_

_ Emma gave her mother a questionable look. "Mom, what are you talking about?"_

_ Sophie gathered both of Emma's hands and intertwined them and squeezed them. She closed her eyes and said a few words in a foreign language that sounded almost Latin? _

_ Emma watched her mother. Sophie stopped the chanting and opened her eyes and saw her daughters beautiful emerald green eyes. Sophie looked down at her hands and smiled._

_ Emma looked down at her hands and saw that there were glowing a beautiful gold color with white in it. Emma looked up back at her mother speechless._

_ "You my child are special. You have powers that will help people. You are perfect Emma. Everything about you is." Sophie said squeezing her daughters hand. Emma's hand was still glowing. _

_ Emma shook her head. "Mom, nothing is. I am messed up." Emma looked down and looked at her shoes._

_ "Look at me my beautiful Gem." Sophie said using Emma's nickname. Sophie never really called Emma, Em. She would call her Gem, meaning that Emma was beautiful and precious. The nickname fit Emma perfectly._

_ Emma smiled hearing her mom calling her Gem. She missed her mother calling her that._

_ "You will be doing wonderful things Emma. You will be able to move things with your mind, read minds, feel people's emotions. You will be able to teleport, use compulsion, and astral projection. You will also be able to see spirits and predict the future. You will be powerful my child. Very powerful. You will do things that are amazing. You will make miracles." Sophie said and smiled._

_ Emma shook her head. "Mom, that doesn't make sense."_

_ Sophie smiled. "I know. I felt the same thing when my mom told me." Sophie went back to the first time her mother told her and how she didn't believe her mother. Sophie smiled at the memory._

_ "But you have already raised Katie and Meredith back to life. You are powerful already." Sophie smiled. She was so proud of her daughter._

_ "Why will I be able to do those things?" Emma asked and looked at her mother. Her eyebrows furrowed, not understanding how her mother knew about Katie and Meredith. Only Damon and Stefan know that right?_

_ "Well, actually you can do more than the average angel. You my child are a full Angel." _

_ Emma raised an eyebrow. Sophie was not supposed to tell Emma, but she couldn't resist. She had to tell her daughter. She had to tell her daughter what she was. Her daughter had to know that she was a beautiful creature._

_ "What?" Emma asked not understanding what her mom was trying to tell her._

_ Sophie was going to tell her more, but she felt the pull. She felt her soul slowly leaving Emma._

_ "I'm sorry Emma. I have to go. You will know soon. I will visit you again. I love you my beautiful Gem." Sophie said and gave her daughter one last hug._

_ Sophie pulled away and started to walk slowly into the clouds that laid ahead._

_ "Mom!" Emma screamed. "Don't go! I need you more than anything Mom! I am alone!" Emma begged._

_ Sophie turned around and gave her a small smile. "You aren't my love. I am always there and you have your sisters and we must not forget Damon." _

_ Emma felt her cheeks heat up. "Mom, I need __**you**__." Emma said empathizing on the word 'you'._

_ Sophie shook her head. "You don't my child. I will see you soon. Stay strong. I love you and Happy Birthday." _

_ And just like that, Sophie faded away slowly. She faded away from Emma. She faded away from Emma again. Emma broke down and sobbed._

_ "MOM!" Emma screamed. "Mom. Please come back!" Emma begged._

_ Emma shook her head and walked around the white place. Everything around her was white. Nothing left was there. All of the clouds were gone a long with her mom._

_ Emma looked all over and she didn't see her mom anywhere. _

_ Emma hugged herself tightly. She closed her eyes and wished for her Mom to come back. Sophie didn't come back._

_ "I love you Mom." Emma said quietly has as a single tear ran down her face._

* * *

Emma woke up and saw that she was in the car. The dream. It felt so real. All of it. Her mom, the place, everything.

Emma looked out of the window and saw how dark it was outside. How long has she been sleeping? Last time it was a sunset. She has been sleeping for that long?

Emma turned her head and saw that the kidnapper was watching Emma. He was smiling. Emma backed away as far as she could from this man. She hugged herself and imagined herself in a safe place away from this monster.

The man laughed. "Don't worry beautiful. I won't hurt you." the man crossed his arms under his head and that was when Emma realized they weren't driving. They were parked in a random parking lot, with no one outside or around. Emma gulped. She was alone with this man. All alone.

"Please let me go. I will do anything." Emma begged and the man smiled turning his head to look at Emma's beautiful face.

"Anything?" he asked and Emma nodded.

"Kiss me." he said and Emma's face turned to pure horror.

Emma shook her head. "No. I would rather die." she said and hugged herself even tighter as if that would protect her from this man.

The man laughed. "Very well." he said and all the blood washed away from Emma's face.

"I am joking. I am joking." he said. Emma's heartbeat quickened.

"Where, where are you taking me?" she asked.

"To Adrianna. She has been dying to see you." he said and smiled.

"Can I go home? Please?" Emma asked and the man shook his head. "I am afraid you can't.

Emma frowned. "I will give you all the money you want. I will do anything."

The man shook his head. "Remember last time when you said that."

Emma thought for a moment. "I can help you. I will help you. Please." the man shook his head.

"Adrianna is helping me." the man simply said.

"Who is Adrianna?" Emma asked.

"Adrianna will be the death of you Emma." the man said and Emma felt her heart fall down to her stomach.

Emma stayed quiet and tried to control her breathing and her heart. Emma thought for a moment. She needed to go somewhere, where people were around. Somewhere where people would help her.

"Why don't we go to a motel or something?" she said quietly, but the man heard it and smiled.

"If you want to sleep with me, we can do it in the car. I don't mind." he smirked at her and Emma shook her head.

"No, no, no." she said then quickly added. "I just want to go somewhere, where there is a bed. Please. I won't run, I won't make a scene, I won't do anything. I will obey every order you give me. I promise." Emma lied.

The man thought for a moment. "Fine, but if you do anything..." he trailed off.

"I won't do anything. I promise." Emma lied again.

Then the man nodded and started his guy, driving to the nearest hotel in the area. Emma took a deep breath, preparing herself for what she soon will be doing.

* * *

The man parked in front of a hotel called, "Rose Mary Hotel". It looked well enough and fancy enough to be staying her.

He pulled his keys out of the ignition and unlocked the locks. He opened his door and walked out. Emma did the same.

"We will act like we are a couple, so give me your hand." the man said stretching out his hand to Emma.

Emma shook her head. "I would never date you, so there would be no point to do that." she said and the man got angry.

He walked to her and pinned her to his black SUV. "Remember when you said that you would follow all of my orders?" he asked her harshly and Emma gave a small nod, turning her face to the side so she couldn't see his face.

The man growled and grabbed Emma's chin with his rough hand and turned her face, forcing her to look at him.

"Well then you better do it now, or the consequences will end tragic for you." he snarled.

Emma swallowed and nodded. The man smiled. "Good, now take my hand." he said moving away, allowing Emma room.

Emma sent him a glare and harshly placed her hand in his rough one. His hand was cold and that caused Emma to immediately pull away, but the man sent her a death glare, and she ignored how cold his hand was and she forced herself to intertwined her fingers with him. The man smirked.

"I'm sorry. I haven't been drinking my coffee." he said and Emma looked away, not wanting to look at his face.

"Now smile or we will sleep outside." he said threatening her.

Emma forced herself to smile. The smile was more of a depressed smile. The man rolled his eyes.

"Look happy. Look like you are actually in love with me." he told her and Emma gave the happiest smile she could give and she immediately thought of Damon. She shook her head and allowed her kidnapper to lead her into the hotel.

The man walked straight towards the person at the front desk. It was a man wearing a velvet uniform.

Emma's kidnapper stared into the man at the front desk and said, "Give me the best and most expensive room you have. It will be for free, so will the food and drinks and anything else we may need." the kidnapper said.

Emma watched as the man in the front desk nodded and he personally himself led Emma and her kidnapper to their room.

Emma thought about making a scene and giving clues to the man, but she didn't understand why the man was following her kidnapper's order.

Why was he giving them their best room and why was he giving everything to them free. She didn't understand it and the more she thought about it, the more she became confused.

"Here is your room sir." the man said and opened it for Emma and her kidnapper. Emma walked in as her kidnapper followed her. The man gave the key to her kidnapper and immediately left the room, leaving Emma alone with the kidnapper.

The kidnapper turned to look at Emma and smiled. "You got your wish. What do you want to do first?" he asked Emma. Emma shook her head.

"I am just really tired." she said and walked to the bed, then she realized there was one.

She turned around and saw her kidnapper smirking. His light brown eyes showed enjoyment. He was happy that there was only one bed. At least there was a way to be close to this beauty.

"I am sleeping on the floor." Emma stated and started to grab the pillow from the bed and threw it on the floor. Before she could get a sheet, she was pinned against the burgundy wall.

Her eyes widened. How could he possibly do that so fast?

"You are sleeping in that bed with me. I don't care what you said. You will do so." Emma started to shake. Her heart was beating against her chest so hard she heard every beat in her ears.

Her breathing was heavy and she felt like she was going to throw up.

Emma gave a small nod and her kidnapper moved away. Emma immediately placed her hand over her heart. She took deep breaths trying to calm herself, but it wasn't working. It wasn't working at all.

Emma still felt terrified. She felt like she was in hell. She felt like she was going to throw up and that is what Emma did. She threw up.

Her kidnapper looked in disgust. "How could someone so beautiful as yourself have something come out of you as ugly as that?" he asked her and Emma shrugged wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

The kidnapper glared at the vomit and went into the bathroom and got some supplies and quickly cleaned it up. Emma watched as he cleaned it up and couldn't help but smile. She thought, 'pay back.'

Emma went in the bathroom and rinsed her mouth out with water, trying to get the awful taste out of her mouth, but it wouldn't go away. She still taste the bitter taste of vomit.

Emma looked in the mirror and stared at herself. Her makeup was smeared and her hair was a mess. Mascara trails were along her cheek. Emma looked messed up. She looked like she just game back from hell. How could the man at the front desk not help Emma or say anything?

Emma pulled out a velvet wash cloth and cleaned her face with warm water, a bar soap, and the cloth. When she got most of the makeup off, she dabbed her face on a matching velvet towel.

She looked in the mirror again and frowned. She did look better with the ruin makeup off, but her hair was still crazy.

It was more wavy now than curly. Emma frowned and ran her hands through her hair getting rid of the knots. When she was done, Emma looked in the mirror again. She did look better, but she didn't feel better.

Emma quickly did her business, washed her hands, tried her hands on the towel and opened the door to see her kidnapper there smiling a creepy smile at Emma.

Emma swallowed and walked past him. She climbed in the bed and went close to the edge as possible. She laid on her side and closed her eyes.

She felt so unsafe. She felt like she was endangered and she felt that she needed to run.

Emma felt someone watching her, so she turned around in the bed, but when she turned around her face met her kidnapper's face.

Emma screamed and immediately moved away from him. Her kidnapper laughed. "That was the best thing that happened all night." he said and laughed harder.

Emma shook her head and went back to her spot, pulling the blankets closer to her imagining that she was somewhere safe and she immediately thought of Damon again. Emma immediately pulled that thought out of her mind.

Why was she thinking of Damon. She didn't want to think of him, she didn't. But deep down she knew, she wanted to.

Emma took a deep breath. She needed to gain the kidnapper's trust. She needed him to trust her. That would be the only way to get out of this mess.

Emma turned around slowly and laid on her other side meeting her kidnapper's face again.

"Missed seeing my face?" he asked and Emma shook her head.

"W-What's your name?" she asked him, using as much courage as she had to just ask that single question.

"Connor." he said and stared into Emma's beautiful green eyes.

'Damn.' Connor thought. 'She's hotter than Adrianna.'

Emma gave him a confused look. "I'm what?" she asked not really sure if she heard him right. She didn't remember him moving his lips. She didn't remember it at all.

"I didn't say anything." he said moving so that he could lay on his back.

"You did. I heard y-you." Emma said and stuttered.

Connor shook his head. "I didn't say anything." he repeated.

Emma just nodded and turned to lay on her other side again. Emma closed her eyes, but then she heard, 'Hot, but crazy.'

Emma opened her eyes immediately and huffed. He was lying to her, making her feel crazy. Emma sighed and closed her eyes again, falling asleep almost immediately, because she knew, that her mother was watching her.

* * *

Emma woke up. She just had the urge that she needed to get up and she did. She started to move, but she felt weight on her. She felt something holder her back. That was when she noticed the arm around her petite waist, keeping her in place.

Emma swallowed. She felt her heart beat rapidly again and she felt her breathing shift. Emma turned her head a bit and saw her kidnapper. He was so close to her and she could hear his deep breathing. Emma knew he was asleep.

Emma slowly removed his arm from her waist. When his arm was not around her no more, she quickly got out of the huge bed. Her bare feet touched the soft carpet and she quickly placed her heals in her hands. If she was going to run, it wouldn't be smart to run in them.

Emma walked to the door in the room and quietly unlocked it. The lock made a noise and Emma winced afraid that her kidnapper woke up. Emma looked over her shoulder and saw the sleeping form of her kidnapper and breathed a sigh of relief.

She opened the door and walked out. She didn't bother to close the door. She just ran. That's what she did.

The adrenaline in her blood was pumping encouraging Emma to never stop and Emma didn't plan to.

Emma thought about looking over her shoulder to see if he was behind her, but she fought the urge. It would just make her run slower, and she cannot run slower. She cannot.

Emma stopped and looked around. There were so many corridors. Emma decided to turn left and she saw a maid cleaning a room down the hall.

Emma ran faster, but then she felt a hand on her arm. Emma turned around and saw him. She saw Connor and he wasn't what he looked like before. He had fangs and dark eyes. Veins creeped under his eyes, making him look like a demon. He looked like a Demon.

Emma tried to get out of his hard grip, but he was too strong. Emma cried. "No, let me go! Please!" Emma screamed getting attention of the maid.

Emma noticed it and Connor went down to her ear and whispered, "If she comes to us, then I will kill her." Emma nodded and stared at the woman.

She had brown eyes and brown hair and her skin was awfully pale."Are you okay dear?" she asked her and Emma nodded. "I am fine ma'am." Emma replied

"My boyfriend and I had a small argument, that's all." Emma lied. The woman nodded. The woman returned back to her work and Emma wished that she said something, but she knew Connor would hurt her.

Emma turned around and turned to look at Connor. He still had that demonic face. Emma cringed in fear.

Connor gripped Emma's arm harder and in a flash there were back in the hotel room. Emma noticed that there was something missing from her hands. Both of her heels were gone. Emma frowned and looked up at Connor.

In his eyes, it showed rage, anger, and depression. Emma immediately felt this emotions. Emma knew the emotions weren't even hers. Maybe the depression part, but not anger.

'Should I kill her or should I let her live?' she heard a voice in her head. Emma looked up and met Connor's dark eyes.

"Please don't kill me. I am so sorry." Emma said and she watched Connor. "When did I say I was going to kill you?" he asked and walked past Emma, walking to the door locking it.

He then turned back at Emma and eyed her up and down and taking in everything. Taking in the sound of her breath, her smell, and her beauty.

'Adrianna never said I couldn't have a taste.' he thought and Emma heard his voice. Emma looked up at him and before she could respond to anything she was already pinned to the wall.

Connor softly and deeply moved her chestnut-brown hair to the side, revealing her ivory soft neck. He brought his cold finger to her neck, running it against her artery, feeling her strong pulse. He smiled. He leaned in and smelled her. She melt like a sweet vanilla and her blood smelled delicious and sweet.

Connor felt his face change once again and he felt his fangs travel through his gums, making its way for all to see.

Emma swallowed. "Please don't hurt me." Emma begged.

Connor didn't say anything. He just turned all of his emotions off. Before Emma could say another world, Connor sank his razor sharp fangs into Emma's soft smooth neck, slowly drinking her blood.

Emma tried to fight, but she knew that the darkness would take over soon. Emma fought. She kicked him and tried to move, but the more she moved, the more she felt the sharp pain.

Emma stopped moving, not wanting to feel the awful pain no more. Emma slowly closed her eyes, not wanting to give into the darkness, but she had no choice. The darkness took over.

* * *

Bonnie arrived at the Boarding House. You can say she felt mad or pissed, but she really felt kind of worried for Emma.

Bonnie eventually found out what was Emma was, thanks to a lot of research, but also she had Emily come and told her.

Apparently Emma is supposed to fight some evil demon and something. Bonnie didn't know much of it, but she did know what she had to know.

Bonnie didn't bother to open the Boarding House door. She just walked in.

All the vampires turned their heads to see who opened the door and Bonnie walked in, having a brown bag on her shoulder.

Caroline walked over to Bonnie and gave her a small hug. Caroline pulled away and smiled at Bonnie.

"Thank you Bon." she said and Bonnie nodded.

"Yeah, of course. This is why I am a witch." she said and grinned.

Caroline gave a small smile. Elena walked up to Bonnie and gave her a tight hug.

"I appreciate it a lot Bonnie. I do, but I am sure Damon appreciates more." Elena joked causing Caroline to giggle.

Damon walked down the stairs and glared at Elena. Elena laughed and held her hands up in surrender.

Bonnie looked around the room and realized Katherine was there. Bonnie turned to Caroline and Elena and said, "Why is the bitch here?"

Katherine laughed at that and held her hand to her heart, as if she was hurt. "Oh Bonnie. I thought we were beginning to have a friendship."

Bonnie shook her head. "I wouldn't be friends with you ever."

Katherine nodded. "I see. I could have really helped you with your outfit but..." Katherine trailed off and laughed.

Bonnie glared at Katherine. "I'm just going to get ready."

Bonnie walked to the couch and sat on it, placing her brown bag beside her. Bonnie pulled out candles, a map, and the grimoire. Bonnie set everything up and then turned to Elena.

"All we need now is Emma's sister, but how will we convince her to give us her blood?" Bonnie asked and Caroline shrugged.

Damon walked over to Bonnie and gave her a seductive smile. Bonnie gave him a disgusted smile.

"I could compel her." Damon said and Bonnie shook her head.

"None of them can be compelled." Bonnie said, standing up from the leather dark couch.

Damon looked at Bonnie and gave her a confused look and raised an eyebrow. "And why is that Bonnie?" he asked.

Bonnie crossed her arms and said strongly. "Because all of them are Angels."

* * *

Emma woke up feeling cold and sharp pain in her neck. Emma groaned and placed her hand on her neck, feeling something cold and wet on her neck. Emma removed her hand from her neck and saw a dark red liquid on her hand. Emma instantly knew that it was blood.

Emma looked all around her. She didn't see Connor anywhere. He was nowhere in sight. Emma took a deep breath and realized that she was on the floor. She tried to stand up, but she couldn't. She lost so much blood and she was becoming weak.

Emma tried harder and she stood up from support of the huge bed in their hotel room. Emma immediately felt very dizzy and nauseous. She felt as if she was going to faint. The whole room was spinning.

Emma slowly climbed into the bed, not caring that she wouldn't be able to have the warm blanket on her. She just wanted to lay on something soft for now.

Emma heard their hotel door open and Emma's heart started to beat loudly. Emma turned her head preparing herself for whoever was walking in their hotel room.

Emma turned her head, hoping that it was a maid or the police or something, but it wasn't. It was Connor.

Emma's heart began to beat like a dream. She pulled herself closer to the bed, trying to stay as far away from this man as she can.

Connor smirked seeing how Emma was so afraid of him. "Finally you are up. I actually thought you were dead."

Emma's heart was beating faster and she felt it against her chest. She heard her heartbeat in her eyes. She tried to calm her heartbeat, but she couldn't. It was impossible.

"So, I figured since it is raining like cats and dogs out, we can leave later. That gives us more time alone... with a bed." he said with the creepiest smile Emma has ever seen.

Emma shook her head. "No." she said. She still felt sick and very weak. She wanted some sweets or something, preferably a brownie.

Connor nodded and walked to the bed Emma was laying on it. He sat down at the end and Emma wrapped her arms around her tighter and she pulled her knees up to her chest, as if that would protect her from this monster.

Emma felt the weight on the bed shift and Emma swallowed and ignored her beating heart, pumping blood all around her body.

Emma felt a hand on her back and she flinched it away. She felt weight on her body then she felt lips by her ear. "You really think I would rape you?" the voice whispered.

Emma didn't say a thing. "I wouldn't do that." Connor said and moved away from Emma.

"A-Are you going to kill me?" Emma whispered.

Connor went on Emma's body again, making her trap. Emma swallowed. "No." he simply said, then added, "I am leaving that job for Adrianna."

* * *

"They are Angels?" Elena asked and Bonnie nodded.

"How do you know?" Damon said while narrowing his eyes at the witch.

"I researched and I contacted Emily. Her whole family is Angels. They are special kind of Angels. Actually, there family was the first Angels to come on Earth. If I believe right, their ancestors last names were Gottschalk, meaning God's servant."

Damon remembered Emma allowing him to look at her beautiful cross necklace, and the name inscribed on the back of the silver cross. The name inscribed was indeed Gottschalk.

"I remember the Gottschalk. I met one of them. He was very sexy. They were always a beautiful family." Katherine said and getting up getting herself a drink.

"I remember James. No matter how hard I tried to convince him he wouldn't sleep with me. Those damn Angels." Katherine said again taking a huge sip of her drink.

"How we will convince Allison to give her blood then?" Elena asked.

"We will. We will just have to talk to her." Stefan said.

"Or threaten." Damon said with a smirk.

Elena gave him a look. "We are not threatening Emma's sister."

Caroline nodded. "Yeah, we will talk to her."

Katherine took a sip of her drink and said. "Those Gottschalk would do anything for the ones they love, so I am sure that this Allison girl will give her blood, but good luck convincing her. If she refuses, I would be glad to take some blood. They have amazing tasting blood."

Bonnie glared at Katherine. "No, Katherine. We do not need your help."

Everyone heard the door open and they turn their heads to see Jeremy and Allison making their way to the room they were all sitting in.

Everyone looked at each other and Damon said, "Show time."

* * *

"C-Connor." Emma stuttered.

"What?" he said a bit harsh.

"C-Can I please h-have some food. I am hungry." she said. Emma shivered a bit. because the room was so cold. She knew that Connor made the room cold on purpose.

"Sure angel." Connor said and gave Emma a wink, which made her want to scratch his eyes out, but she didn't. She didn't have the strength.

"I'll call for room service. What do you want?" he asked her.

Emma shrugged. She didn't care what she got. All she wanted was food. She would eat anything. Her stomach growled in response.

"We will have steak then. Do you want it to be rare, medium rare, well done?" he asked her.

"Well done." Emma said quietly.

Connor nodded. "I'll have rare. The more blood the better." Emma cringed at that.

Connor called room service and about a half an hour later, the food came. When Emma smelled the arousal of the food her mouth began to water. Connor noticed that and laughed.

Emma quietly sat across from Connor and began to eat her food. She ate the steak, the baked potato and the vegetables as if she hasn't seen foods in days.

Connor watched her, amused. "You were hungry." he said.

Emma nodded and swallowed the meat, then said, "Well, when you don't eat in almost two days that does happen to you." she said sarcastically, taking a drink of her Sprite.

Connor smiled loving her sarcastic humor. "Well, I kinda forget that I had a human with me." he said.

Emma shook her head and took another bite of her well done steak. A few more bits later, and she was done with her food. She wiped her mouth, took another drink of her Sprite and then excused herself.

Emma walked to the bed, already feeling better. She lifted the covers and climbed in placing the warm covers on top of her. Emma cuddled the blanket closer to her, enjoying the warmth.

Emma looked out the window and saw that the beautiful sun was no setting and that the sky was now orange, yellow, and red. She smiled at the beautiful view in front of her.

At least there was something beautiful in this world.

* * *

Jeremy led Allison to the room, seeing his sister, Damon, Stefan, Caroline, Bonnie, and Katherine.

Allison saw Katherine and gave Jeremy a confused look. "I didn't know you had another sister." she said and stared at Katherine and Elena, shocked by the same appearances.

"That's because I don't." Jeremy said and Allison raised an eyebrow.

"Then how...?" she was cut of by Damon.

"Long story short. Elena and Katherine aren't twins. Just very, very, very, very distant relatives and you will do absolutely anything for Emma?" Damon asked and smirked, looking at Katherine who rolled her eyes, by the many 'very's' he said.

Allison was still confused, but she gave a small nod.

Damon smiled. "Perfect."

Damon then turned to look at Bonnie. "Good. Bonnie, would you please explain what we need our lovely guest to do." he said and gave his best smile.

He walked over to the couch and sat down on it, crossing his arms behind his head and placed his feet on the dark table.

Bonnie gave a glare to Damon, then turned back to Allison and gave her a small smile.

"Allison, you said you would do anything for your sister right?" Bonnie asked and Allison just nodded again.

Bonnie took a deep breath and said, "Then I am going to need your blood."

Allison looked at the people around her as if she just met aliens, then she turned around and ran towards the door. She opened it, but suddenly a great weight closed the door.

Allison looked up and saw Damon shaking his head. "No, you don't do that. You said that you would help your sister, and you are by giving her blood, so just give her your blood and you can leave running around, yelling vampire kay?" Damon said sounding like a real dick.

Allison shook her head then met his eyes. "You are Damon right?" she asked and Damon nodded smirking. "Every girl wants to know my name." he said/

Allison shook her head. "No, I just wanted to know if you are the dick that was an asshole to my sister at the hotel." then she smiled sweetly. "Now I have my answer."

Allison heard snickers behind her and that encouraged her even more. Damon glared at the girl in front of him. He wanted nothing more than to throw her across the room, and sinking his teeth into her smooth skin, but he didn't. He couldn't do that. This was Emma's sister after all.

"Look kid." Damon said. "Just give the nice witch your blood so we can find your sister."

Allison shook her head. She wasn't afraid of this man at all. It took a lot more to make her afraid.

"I am not giving anyone my blood asshole. I will call the police and have them help me. Not some kind of people that want to take my blood."

Allison went to open the door again, but a hand grabbed her wrist in a hard grip. Allison looked up to see Damon.

Allison rolled her eyes and said. "Can I tell you a secret?" Damon gave her an annoyed look and didn't say yes or no.

"I'm not afraid of you." Allison whispered and pulled her hand out of his grip.

Allison turned to Jeremy. "Can you take me home? I have to call the police." she said and Jeremy looked at everyone else.

"Al, I'm sorry, but you have to give your blood." Jeremy said.

Allison gave him a confused look. "Why do you crazy people need my blood?" she asked.

"Well, I am extremely hungry." Damon said, making Stefan glare at him.

"Allison, I promise we will explain later. Please. Please just do what we say. We won't hurt you or anything." Bonnie said, now begging.

"Your sister may be endangered and we just want to help her. Please. In order to help her, you have to help us." Bonnie said again, more calmly.

Allison thought for a moment. "Why would you need my blood?" she asked, glaring at Bonnie.

"I told you, I will explain everything to you later, but like I said before, she could be in great danger."

Allison nodded. She would do anything for her sisters. Anything.

Bonnie looked at all the vampires in the room. "You have to control yourselves. If you don't think, get out."

All the vampires looked at Bonnie and shook their heads. "We can control ourselves." Stefan spoke for everyone. Bonnie narrowed her eyes and then turned back to look at Allison.

She led Allison to the dark leather couch and both her and Allison sat on the leather couch. Bonnie opened the grimoire. Bonnie stared at all the candles and they lit by theirselves. Allison was in shocked. She looked up at Bonnie and gave her a look. Bonnie gave her a small smile in returned.

Bonnie pulled out the huge cutting knife from her bag. When Allison saw it, her heart began to beat faster, sending blood faster through her viens.

"Just relax." Bonnie said slowly and calmly. Allison just stared at Bonnie, wondering why she agreed to this. She agreed to this, because something told her to. Something told her that it was okay to do this. Something told her that she had to do this.

Allison nodded and took a deep breath, breathing in and out. She then nodded again, when she was ready.

Bonnie held Allison's hand, in her hand, and then she fastly sliced Allison's hands, making her yelp from the sharp pain.

Bonnie turned Allison's hand facing down, allowing Allison's dark red delicious blood fall onto the map.

When enough blood was on the map, Bonnie pulled out the dark towel, and placed it on Allison's hand adding pressure to it.

Bonnie let go of Allison's hand and began to say words in Latin. Everyone watched Bonnie as she did the spell, interested in it. The only one who seemed not interested was Katherine, who was looking at her right hand, examining her nails, and putting most of her weight on her right foot, as her right hand rested on her waist.

Allison rolled her eyes, already not liking the girl that looks like Elena and watched Bonnie and watched the map.

Allison watched as her dark red blood moved, making a trail of blood on the map. Allison watched how it moved and how Bonnie stopped chanting in a foriegn language.

Bonnie looked down at the map and said, "They are in Ohio." she said simply and looked up at everyone.

"Ohio?" Allison asked. Bonnie nodded. "That's all I can tell you. I'm sorry."

"H-How did you do that?" Allison asked confused and bewildered.

Damon rolled his eyes and said, "Not important now. I'm going to go, by myself."

Caroline giggled. "You want alone time with Emma?" Caroline asked, teasing him

Damon shook his head. "No, because I am the smartest one here. All of you are dumbasses." he said.

Katherine walked to Damon. "I want to come."

"Hell no." he said immediately.

"I am older than you, therefore stronger, and it gives me something to do." she said.

"We can even bond Damon. We can really bond." she said seductively, running her hands up his chest.

Damon removed her hand from his chest and pushed her away. Katherine crossed her arms.

"She's right Damon. She is stronger than you." Elena said.

Damon shook his head. "I don't care Elena. I don't want her to go.

Damon shook his head once again. "She's not going. I am going by myself. Bye." he said angrily, grabbing his car keys and walking out the door.

He was ready to save Emma and he would do anything.

* * *

Damon walked to the garage and opened it revealing the red vintage car. He unlocked it and he immediately heard a noise.

He turned around and growled. "Katherine." he said through his teeth.

She appeared in front of him and smiled. "Yes Damon?" she said innocently.

"You aren't going." he said walking to the driver side, opening the door and got in.

In a flash Katherine was in the car. He clenched his teeth and turned to look at her. "Why do you want to go?" he asked.

"I don't want to be there at the boarding house as they explain to that Angel about everything. Don't you think it would be fun if we went together?" she said seductively.

"No." he said right away.

"I can help. I am older than you are." she said convincing him.

He thought about it for a moment. Katherine was a manipulate little slut, a bitch, and a liar, but she was stronger than him and he could probably use the help.

Damon turned to look at her and narrowed his eyes. "Fine, come, but if you say a word then I will drive a stake through your heart."

Katherine smiled happy that she got her way. Damon pressed on the gas and headed out the garage and got on the road.

"So why must we save this girl?" Katherine asked. Damon didn't look at her.

"Well, if she is an Angel couldn't she be helpful to us Katherine?" he asked.

Katherine rolled her eyes and turned some music on. Damon shook his head and turned it down causing Katherine to point. "You are such an old man." she said.

"Why are you back in town Katherine?" Damon asked her.

"I wanted to visit lovely Mystic Falls. I just missed my darling Stefan." She said causing Damon to roll his eyes.

"Why do you care so much about this girl Damon?" Katherine asked suddenly, raising an eyebrow at him, trying to figure him out.

"I don't." he said simply.

Katherine smirked and let out a quiet laugh. "Damon, you were always the worse liar. I know there is something about this girl. You would only save Elena, so obviously this girl is important." Katherine finished smiling knowing that she's right.

"She's an Angel, Katherine. You do the math. You had thousands of years to learn it." he said and most of the car ride was silence.

There was nothing else more to say. Katherine knew that he cared for this girl. Deeply, she felt happy for him. She did feel a tad awful for hurting him, but she quickly got rid of it. Maybe this girl was good for him, even though he was the devil and she was and angel.

'Perfect match.' Katherine thought and turned up the music really loud making Damon send her death glares and turning it back off.

* * *

Emma watched as outside became darker and darker and as the sun would go away and the moon would come to replace it. Emma was scared. She was scared to death. She was scared that Connor was going to kill her.

She was scared, because she kept on having these strange feelings and hearing voices in her head that was not hers. She was scared that she was not going to make it alive and that she was going to leave her family, but she couldn't die. She couldn't leave the people that she loves.

"Well," Connor said. Emma didn't even bother to look at him.

"It seems like Adrianna will be here with us two days from now and she wants us to stay here until she comes." he finished.

Emma felt her heartbeat up. 'Two days?' she thought. 'I don't want to be here for two days.'

Emma didn't look at Connor once or acknowledge his presence. She wasn't going to stay anything or look at him.

"Are you hungry?" Connor asked Emma and she didn't say anything. She wasn't hungry. She felt to sick to eat anyways.

Connor stayed quiet for a moment then said, "No need to be depressed. It's not like it's that bad."

Emma ignored him. There was nothing to say to him. "I saw and heard the fight with your boyfriend was it?" he said, Emma still ignoring.

"Damon Salvatore. That's his name right?" Emma moved a bit hearing his name, but still said nothing.

"He was a dick for saying all of that to you and after you went up stage and sang." Connor said while making a noise walking closer to the bed.

"I guess ever since his dearest Katherine broke his heart, he became a bit of a dickhead."

Emma still didn't say anything. She thought about saying something like, asshole, but that would only cause more problems, so she didn't say anything. She stayed quiet. There was nothing else for her to say, and she won't admit it, but it bothered her that Damon was with someone and that she probably wrecked him. She didn't know why, but it did bother her.

"Yeah, but don't worry. I heard that he still is in love with that Elena girl." Emma felt her stomach drop, but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction that he was upsetting her. She simply just blocked it out of her mind and closed her eyes, bringing her arms around her, hugging herself tightly.

She heard footsteps walking closer and closer to the bed. Emma swallowed. "You know, I am still quite thirsty. My throat is burning." he said and Emma froze, not understanding what he meant.

In a flash Emma was pinned to the wall. She closed her eyes and turned her head, not wanting to see him. She knew he was doing this to her.

He grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head. Emma shook her head sobbing.

Emma watched as he leant forward and pushed her hair away from her neck smelling it. He smiled and looked back at Emma and Emma watched as veins appeared under his eyes and as his eyes turned dark and red and how fangs appeared out of his gums.

Emma stared in horror seeing the demonic face again. Connor then leaned forward slowly and bit into her neck. Emma didn't have time to scream. He muffled her voice with his huge rough hand.

When he had enough, he retracted his fangs from her soft neck. Emma felt dizzy and very nauseous. She felt weak.

Connor rolled his eyes and bit into his neck forcing Emma to drink the dark red liquid, that was now squirting out of his pale wrist.

Emma drank it, and was amazed by how fast she felt better.

Emma brought her hand to her neck and noticed that the wounds were no longer there. The only thing that was there was the blood. Emma looked up at Connor confused, and Connor laughed loving how clueless this girl was.

"My blood healed you." he said and walked out of the room, into the bathroom and Emma brought her hand up to her neck again to feel it. Her neck felt smooth like before he sank his sharp fangs into her neck, but the only difference was the sticky substance that was on her neck.

It was warm and gushy. It covered Emma's hand.

Emma brought her knees up to her chest and hugged herself. She was more afraid than ever. This wasn't how she planned to spend her birthday, or to spend the days after her birthday. She just didn't expect that she would be kidnapped by a monster.

Emma turned to her side, still hugging her knees to her chest. She laid her head on the soft cotton pillow and a single warm tear made it's way down Emma's cheek.

"Don't cry!" she heard Connor shout from the bathroom. Emma shook her head and wiped the tear away. She took a deep breath and controlled her emotions. She had to get through this. She had to.

Emma heard the bathroom door open and turned around to see Connor. Emma turned back around, not wanting to see this monster.

"Oh come on. Don't be down Emma. It's not that bad." he said and Emma didn't say a word.

"I am being nice to you right?" he asked. "I am having them bring you food, allowing you to sleep on the bed, using the bathroom. I am being very kind." he said again.

Emma took a deep breath and turned around, not caring what he would do to her. "You call this kindness?" she demanded, standing up and in the same time, warm, fresh, saline tears rolling down her soft pale cheek.

"You call it kindness keeping me captive? Taking me away from my family? Taking me away from everything I love? Making it where I cannot go outside and feel the warm breeze?" she said, then added, "T-Taking my blood?" she asked and immediately touched her neck.

Connor nodded as if he was the right one. As if he was the teacher in a school, teaching a stupid child.

"Yes Emma. I am being kind. I could have killed you." he said and Emma nodded and uncrossed her arms, even though she felt unsafe like that, but she needed to show him that she was strong and not afraid.

"Then kill me. I have lived a good life. I met people. I seen places. Kill me, because in the end, I know where I will go and I also know where you would go if you kill me. It's you choice, not mine." she said strongly.

Connor was silent for a moment. He was about to speak, but Emma caught him off.

"And don't say some lame comment, about how it doesn't exist or whatever. Just don't." she said. "You can change your ways. Let me go. Let me go back to my family and I will not tell anyone about you. I will make up some lie. I promise I won't say anything."

Connor shook his head. "I can't let you go." he said. "I already made the deal with Adrianna."

Emma frowned. "You do know deals could be broken. Adrianna..." Emma thought for a moment. Emma thought of all the strange things that has happened to her, and she immediately thought of Adrianna.

"Adrianna." Emma repeated. "She's the one that did everything." Emma said quietly. "She made Meredith and Katie get into that accident, she killed them again didn't she? She was the girl that I saw the other day. The girl on the phone call. She was the girl that is making you take me. Why does she want to hurt me?" Emma asked.

"You should already know angel." he said with a wink. Emma shook her head.

"No, no more short cuts. Give me the answer." Emma said, becoming angry.

Connor laughed. "I don't think so. I plan to live my undead life thank you." he said and was about to walk away again, but then Connor immediately felt something in his head. It felt as if his blood vessels were breaking in his head repeatingly. It was unbearable pain.

Connor immediately fell to the crown, bringing both of his hands up to his temples, screaming.

Emma watched, not understanding what was going on. Emma looked away from him and stepped away.

Connor immediately stood up. He immediately ran over to Emma grasping her neck.

"Don't do that again." he said through his teeth.

Emma just stared into his hazel eyes, not understanding how she could do that.

Connor let go of Emma making her fall to the floor. "What am I?" Emma asked.

"You are still going to ask aren't you dumbass?" Connor asked her and Emma nodded, rubbing her neck softly.

"What am I?" she asked again.

"You little girl, are an Angel. Happy?" he asked.

Connor then smelled Emma's neck again. He smelled the sweetest of her blood. He smelled the purity. He smelled the innocence and he loved it.

Connor then looked back up to Emma, to see how scared she was. He heard her heart beat against her chest and he saw her chest moving up in down, indicating her heavy breathing. He face was pale from the blood lost before, but he didn't care. He wanted her blood. He needed her blood.

Connor's face quickly turned back to the demonic face and Emma was in horror was again as he bit into her soft flesh, drinking her blood slowly.

A few seconds later, Emma didn't feel the pain. She didn't feel her blood being taking away. She felt fine, but she felt the warm liquid, trailing down her neck softly and slowly, tickling her.

Emma looked around the room and at the corner saw Connor fighting with a man with dark hair and dark clothing. Emma immediately recognized the man as Damon.

"Damon?" Emma asked, but Damon ignored her. Damon was determined to kill this man for taking Emma, and for taking her blood.

Damon watched as Damon pinned Connor to the floor raising the stake, and Emma immediately felt, sadness, grieve, and regret.

"Don't!" Emma yelled. Damon turned to look at Emma. He was still pinning Connor to the floor, with no intention on letting him go.

"What?" he asked.

"D-Don't kill him. Please. Don't kill him." she said, making eye contact with Connor, then back with Damon.

Connor's eyes were showing mercy. That's all he wanted. He wanted to stay alive. He just turned into this monster a year ago. He is new.

"Why? Why not kill him?" Damon asked. "He deserves it." Damon said looking at Connor narrowing his eyes and sending him the most evilliest glare he could muster.

"No. No he doesn't. Just don't. He's fine." Emma said, looking between Damon and Connor.

Connor looked into Emma's eyes and she looked back at him, giving him a small reassuring smile.

Damon looked back at Emma then backed at Connor. He stood up, still holding on the young vampire's neck. He brought him up to the wall.

"Stay away from her. You go by her again and I will kill you." Damon threatened.

Connor nodded and waiting for Damon to let him go. Damon then released his hand from Connor's neck, allowing Connor to fall on the floor. Connor was gone in a flash.

Damon then looked at Emma and walked to her, but stayed a few feet apart away. He then noticed a sweet, loving smell. A sweet, innocent, pure smell, that Damon wanted to taste.

Damon looked at Emma, and noticed the blood making its way down Emma;s neck, slowly staining her purple shirt.

Damon felt his fangs retract out of his gums and he felt his veins appear under his eyes, moving like snakes.

Emma looked up at him and she didn't see the beautiful handsome Damon anymore. She saw a monster. She saw a demon.

Damon quickly took deep breaths and control his self, making his fangs and the veins disappear.

Emma looked up at Damon in shocked. "Y-You..." she began. "Are one of them." she finished.

Emma didn't have time to hear him speak, because she did the first thing that her instinct told her to do.

Emma ran and she ran like hell.

_**Far From an Angel**_

* * *

**A/N: Okay, that was that. Please review. That's all I got to say :) Reviewing is nice and makes me happy.**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Why, hello there. I have been extremely busy and I'm sorry I didn't update right away. I hope you like this chapter, and I am sorry for the way I had to end it for the last chapter, but Emma had to find out some way and no matter how hot Damon is, she wouldn't stay around after finding out he was the same type of monster that could drink her blood, and kill her.**

**Now, I would explain more and say more, but I know you guys don't really care about the author's note, but that's okay! I still love you all!**

**Please enjoy this chapter, and also review!**

**Also, I would like to dedicate this chapter to, KimmyWSmith. Thank you for your review and advice. I do appreciate it a lot.**

* * *

_**Previously on Far From an Angel**_

_**Damon then looked at Emma and walked to her, but stayed a few feet apart away. He then noticed a sweet, loving smell. A sweet, innocent, pure smell, that Damon wanted to taste.**_

_**Damon looked at Emma, and noticed the blood making its way down Emma's neck, slowly staining her purple shirt.**_

_**Damon felt his fangs retract out of his gums and he felt his veins appear under his eyes, moving like snakes.**_

_**Emma looked up at him and she didn't see the beautiful handsome Damon anymore. She saw a monster. She saw a demon.**_

_**Damon quickly took deep breaths to control his self, making his fangs disappear as fastly as they came.**_

_**Emma looked up at Damon in shocked. "Y-You..." she began. "Are one of them." she finished.**_

_**Emma didn't have time to hear him speak, because she did the first thing that her instincts told her to do.**_

_**Emma ran and she ran like hell.**_

* * *

Chapter 10

Emma ignored the burning in her chest and ran, doing everything she could to get away from the monster that was now chasing her.

Emma felt her heart beat against her chest and she heard it through her ears, as if she was lying on someone's chest, listening to their heart. That's how loud it was. That's how scared she was.

Emma turned left and just like every cliché movie, she tripped because of her feet being tangles.

Emma used her wrists to break her fall, and that caused her wrists to hurt.

Emma quickly got up and ignored the throbbing pain coming from her left ankle, and she continued to run.

Emma looked around the hotel and found the emergency stairs. She quickly opened the white door and turned her head to see if Damon was anywhere near. He was nowhere in sight

It was probably an idiotic thing Emma did, but she had to look. She had to make sure he wasn't around.

Emma opened the door wider and she felt a rough hand grab her arm, causing pain. Emma yelped, feeling the painful grip.

Emma turned and saw that it was Damon. His face was back to normal and was once beautiful again, but she still saw what he truly was. Every time she closed her eyes she saw it.

She would see how his eyes would turn red and how viens would move under his eyes like snakes, but look like webs. She saw his sharp fangs and how they were capable for tearing her throat out. Emma quickly got rid of that thought out of her mind. Damon wouldn't do that to her right? Right now, Emma didn't know.

"Emma." Damon said and Emma shook her head right away, not wanting to hear an explanation.

"No. I know what you will say." Emma said and she did know exactly what he would say. He would say how he wasn't going to hurt her and then he would go all Edward Cullen on her.

Damon shook his head. "Emma, you don't know anything." he snapped at her, causing Emma to glare at him. She ignored the beating of her heart, knowing he could probably hear it.

Emma refused to show any sign of fear. She was done being pushed around by people. She wasn't going to let Damon control her. "Let me go." she said strongly.

Damon refused to let her go. He wasn't going to let her go, until they were outside in his car, driving away back to Mystic Falls.

"Let. Me. Go." Emma said slowly this time, as if Damon was some slow kid not understanding what Emma was saying.

Damon didn't say anything. He just watched Emma, unsure of what to do. He admired the bravery she had, and he loved the fiery, but any other girl would be begging Damon for him to not hurt them. Emma didn't appear scared at once on the outside, but in the inside, her heart betrayed her by beating as fast as it could, preparing Emma's body to run from him again, or possibly, even fight him.

Emma began to scratch him with her free hand, and Damon noticed how stupid it was to not grab her other hand as well. Damon grabbed the other one, with the same amount of strength he used for the other hand, causing Emma to yelp once again.

"You are hurting me jackass." she said, kicking him, trying to free herself from him.

"I don't care. Now behave or I will-" he began, but Emma cut him off.

"You will what? Hurt me?" she asked. "Drink my blood like Connor did? You will kill me? Hurt my family?" she asked and Damon glared at the beautiful girl in front of him.

"I might kill you." he said and Emma narrowed her eyes at him. "Do it." she said, challenging him.

Damon was alarmed by this, but he didn't show it. He didn't show how surprised he was, but Emma knew. She felt it. She was feeling his emotions.

"You might kill me huh?" she said. "You are just saying that to appear tough aren't you? Go ahead. Kill me. It wouldn't be the first time someone tried to kill me." she said, referring to her father, and Damon immediatly felt some guilt, and Emma felt it as well, but Damon quickly got rid of it.

"I lived a somewhat good life. I met people. I did what I was supposed to do, so if you want to play that card then kill me Damon." she said, anger dripping off her voice.

Damon stayed quiet for a moment and watched Emma. Emma began to move again, trying to free herself from him. She tried to kick him again, but Damon was getting annoyed by all of the kicks.

Damon pinned Emma to the wall, bringing both of her hands above her hands. and using his knees to pin her legs, so she wouldn't kick him anymore.

Emma narrowed her eyes at the monster in front of her. She turned her head, not wanting to look at him. She couldn't look at him, and she wouldn't look at him.

Emma knew that she was going to have huge bruises on her wrists now. Emma frowned, hating how her life just turned all messed up. Her life was just falling apart already.

Emma cleared her through and then said, "What are you going to do to me?" she asked him.

"Are you going to kill me? Hurt me? Drink my blood? I want to know." she said, turning her head to look at him, but she avoided his eyes.

"I would love to at least do one of those, but I'm not. Now come on Emma. Don't you want to go home. Don't you want to see your family?" he asked her.

"Family reunion." he said and Emma glared at him.

"I do, but you are a dumbass if you think I am going anywhere with you." she snapped.

"Let me go Damon." Emma said, trying to move out of his grip, but he was too strong.

"Let me go." Emma said once more, struggling, but Damon wouldn't let her go at all. He wasn't going to let her go,

"God dammit Damon. Let me go! Emma screamed, trying to kick him again, but the weight on her legs were preventing her from kicking him.

"Emma." Damon said slowly.

Emma looked at him. "What?" she asked, a bit harsh.

"I'm not going to hurt you." he said.

"You could be useful to me." he then added and Emma looked at him in disgust.

"You asshole." she said.

"Let me go. Just let me go. I won't tell anyone about you or what you are. Just let me go. You are hurting my wrists and my legs." she said.

Damon heard a laugh behind him and he didn't need to turn around to see who it was. He recognized the laugh.

Damon groaned. "I thought I told you to wait in the car." Damon said.

"And where is the fun in that?" Katherine asked, walking closer to Damon and Emma.

Emma recognized the voice as well. "Elena?" she asked.

Damon rolled his eyes. Katherine was not Elena. They may look a like, but they were very different.

"I was going to come and see why it was taking you so long, but it seems like I have my answers." Katherine said, examining both Damon and Emma.

Katherine looked up and saw Emma's face, immediately recognizing her. Emma saw the sudden change in Katherine's face and gave her a confused look. Katherine quickly pushed the look away and replaced it with a smirk.

"So are we going to leave soon?" Katherine asked. "I miss my dear Stefan." Katherine said fake pouting.

"Elena, can you get this jackass off of me." Emma said and Katherine rolled her eyes.

"Damon, you are going to crush her. Get off of her." Katherine said.

Damon walked away from the wall and removed himself from her and let go of one of her wrist, but he was still holding on to one and Emma frowned at that.

"Let go of me." Emma said once more.

"No." he said annoyed.

"Damon, you are hurting my wrist. I won't run. I promise." she said, looking him in the eyes. Damon knew she was telling the truth and Damon slowly let go of Emma's wrists and when he did, Emma began to rub it slowly, seeing how red it was.

Katherine looked at Damon and Emma. Katherine walked to Emma and grabbed both of her shoulders roughly.

Emma looked up at Katherine. "Elena, what are you-"

Emma didn't have time to finish her sentence, because Katherine pushed Emma into a wall, making Emma unconscious right away.

Damon looked at Emma's body on the floor and glared at Katherine.

"Why did you do that?" he asked her and he walked towards Emma, picking her up.

What?" she asked. "I wanted to leave and she kept calling me Elena. It was getting really annoying." Katherine said and walked down the hall to the exit. Damon shook his head and checked Emma and made sure everything was alright.

He looked at her wrists and he saw how red there were and he knew that bruises will soon be there.

Damon allowed his monstrous face to return and he bit into his wrist, and held his hand up to Emma's mouth forcing her to drink his blood.

When Emma had enough blood, he removed his wrist from her lips an picked her up bridal style, and carried her outside to his car. The only thing that was on his mind is how much Emma is going to hate him.

"Damon!" Katherine yelled from across the hall.

Damon narrowed his eyes. "I'm coming bitch." he said and walked out of the hotel, to see Katherine waiting at the car.

Damon opened the backseat of the car and placed Emma there, laying her down, allowing her to rest.

Damon then went into the driver seat. Katherine was already in the passenger seat, with her legs crossed.

"Damon." Katherine said.

"What?" he snapped back. He hated Katherine right now. She just threw Emma in the wall and made her receive a concussion.

"I wanted you to know a little more about Emma's family. It will help you understand what she is more and why she is wanted dead so badly."

Damon nodded, wishing he could have a class of bourbon or whiskey. "And why would you want to tell me?" he asked her, looking in the rearview mirror looking at Emma, checking on her, making sure she was okay.

Emma had one hand upon her stomach as another was hanging off the seat. She looked beautiful. Her light pink lips were parted slightly, and her hair laid on her shoulders perfectly. Her skin looked pale that usual and that caused her chestnut-brown hair to look even more darker that it usually looked. She looked like a beautiful sleeping beauty.

Damon looked away from the rearview mirror and looked back at Katherine.

"Because Damon. You don't know everything about what she is or anything about what will happen to her." Katherine answered.

Damon looked at Emma again and then back at Katherine. "And how do you know?" he asked.

"History repeats itself." was her answer.

"Let me start from the beginning." she said.

"Remember how I mentioned James before?" she asked him and Damon nodded.

"Well anyway, he was married when he died. A woman killed him, I saw it happen. She said, "Now the Gottschalk line will end.", but what she didn't know was that his wife was pregnant with a boy. A boy that will have a child named Arabelle." Katherine said.

"Also, the stupid lady forgot about his brother." Katherine added as a second thought.

Damon looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "And?" he said. "What does that have to do with Emma?" he asked her annoyed.

Katherine smirked. "I met Emma in 1612, when she was knowned as Arabelle Gottschalk and we must not forget the time in 1812 when she was knowned as Bernadette." Katherine said and told the whole story on the way home.

* * *

A bright light shined upon Emma's face, making her stir in her sleep. Emma turned to her side and felt something warm underneath her. She smiled at the warmth, and cuddled into it, not wanting to be removed from it.

She ran her hands across the warm object she laid upon. Emma felt save and she felt warm. A small smile appeared on her lips.

"I know. I am very irresistible." she heard a voice say. Emma immediately recognized the voice and opened her eyes. She looked up and saw Damon.

Emma gasped and immediately backed away from him and removed herself from him completely.

Emma got to the edge of the bed and got off the bed and stood up. Emma looked around and realized she wasn't in the hotel anymore.

"Where am I?" Emma asked. Emma looked over at Damon and he had his arms crossed, which were behind his head and his legs were also crossed. He was laying on the king sized bed, Emma was laying on before.

"You are at the Boarding House and you are in my room." he answered her and Emma frowned, not wanting to be anywhere around him.

"I am sorry if I sound rude, but I don't want to be here." she said.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Well, you did sound very rude." he said and Emma looked away from him and looked out the window.

The sun was shining bright and the sky looked beautiful. The sky was like Damon's eyes and Emma hated herself for thinking that way.

Emma looked away from the window and turned around and was meet with a pair of beautiful blue eyes.

Emma gasped again and backed away. Damon chuckled. "Stop doing that." she said and frowned.

Then Emma thought about her family and how she needed to get home.

"I have to go." Emma said and walked the other way, but Damon blocked her.

"Now Emma, you aren't going to scream 'vampire' to the whole town right?" he asked her and Emma looked at him in disgust.

She walked the other way, but he blocked her again. "Are you?" he asked her again.

"No I'm not." she said and moved the other way, but like before, he blocked her.

"Why are you so angry?" he asked her.

Emma shrugged and went the other way, but he blocked her again.

"Emma." he said and Emma crossed her arms.

"Yes Damon." she said, and Damon loved the sound of her voice calling his name,

even though she was pissed.

"Why are you so angry?" he asked her again and this time more gentle and softer.

"Who said I was angry?" she asked him, crossing her arms.

"Ahh you can't do that. That is just wrong to avoid a question with another question." he said and smirked.

Emma rolled her eyes, "Well, there is a lot of wrong with the world." she answered quietly.

Damon sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Damon wanted to apologize to Emma that she had to see that, but him being Damon, he wasn't really used to it.

"Emma." he said her name and Emma shifted her weight again, keeping her arms crossed.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"What has happened to you was wrong and what you saw was wrong and I, I am sorry." he said, feeling awkward and weird.

Emma felt the truth in the apology, and she felt how weird he felt for apologizing and Emma realized that he never really apologized for things that happened. Emma gave a small smile.

"I forgive you." she whispered.

Damon nodded. "That's good, because I already have enough enemies." he said and Emma rolled her eyes.

"We don't want to add more to that list." He added.

Emma moved left, hoping that Damon would let her leave, but he blocked her once again.

"What is it Damon?" she asked.

Emma didn't really feel scared towards him anymore. She didn't feel as scared as she was before, because she knew Damon wouldn't hurt her. She could feel how much he cared for her, and the feeling was mutual.

"I was wondering if I could get like a prize or something for saving you. You know, because I was like a superhero." he said with a huge smirk on his face.

Emma breathed out and shifted her weight again. "And what's that Damon?" she asked him.

Damon did his eye thing and then said, "I think I deserve a little kiss from you. Don't you agree?" he asked her and did his cute little smirk.

"No." Emma said right away and moved right, but he blocked her again. Damn his vampire speed.

"Why not?" he asked. "I played the superhero. Spiderman got to have a kiss."

Emma shook her head. "Well, I'm not M.J." she answered and moved left, but he blocked her again.

"Come on Emma." he said and Emma shook her head.

"No Damon. I'm sorry. I really have to go." she said.

She tried to escape again, but he blocked her. Emma sighed. "Fine, but once I kiss you, you will allow me to leave right?" she asked him.

"Of course Emma. I will take you home myself." he said and Emma glared at him.

Emma brought both of her hands up to his cheek and moved her thumbs, caressing his cheeks.

She felt Damon place both of his hands on her hips and Emma leaned in closer, closing her eyes slowly as she did.

Damon closed his eyes as well, and he also heard Emma's heart beating uncontrollable.

Damon waited for her to plant her lips upon his, but instead, he felt her lips at the corner of his mouth instead and he frowned at that.

He opened his eyes and watched as Emma pulled away with a smirk on her face. "You got your prize Damon. Let's go." she said. Damon rolled his eyes.

Damon opened his bedroom door and he and Emma walked down the stairs. When they reached the bottom, they both noticed that Elena, Caroline, and Stefan were there. Damon just looked at them and gave them looks, while Emma smiled at them.

Emma immediately hugged Elena. "Emma, we were so worried." Elena said and Emma pulled away.

"I know. I'm sorry." Emma said and she remembered something from last night.

"Elena, why did you push me into a wall?" she asked and Elena looked confused. "I didn't."

Behind them, Emma heard a laugh and she turned around to see another Elena, but her hair was curly and she was wearing more mature clothes and darker clothes than Elena. She was wearing black jeans and a dark shirt to go with it. She was also wearing ankle boots that had high heels.

Emma looked back at Elena, then back at Katherine.

Katherine was laughing. "I pushed you into the wall." she said and Emma glared at her and looked back at Elena.

"You have a twin sister?" she asked and Elena shook her head.

"It's a long story for another day Emma, maybe Caroline would love to tell you. We all know how much she talks." Damon said and Caroline glared at him.

"You are a dick." Caroline said and Damon smirked.

"Wanna see-" before he could finish, Emma grabbed a pillow from the couch and threw it at him.

"No! We don't!" she yelled at him. He chuckled at her.

"Are you so sure about that?" he asked her.

"I am positive about that." she said and crossed her arms.

Emma went and hugged Caroline. "I miss you Care. It was boring without you." she said and she told the truth, well in a way. Caroline always kept things interesting and she loved that about Caroline.

Caroline laughed and pulled away. "I miss you too. Elena wouldn't take me shopping."

Emma smiled and went to hug Stefan. Stefan gave Emma a brotherly hug. "I missed you too Stef." Emma said pulling away.

"I missed how you were all like, 'I'm Stefan and I am all serious, but I can also be a badass.'" Emma said and Stefan smiled, and didn't say anything.

Emma took a deep breath and noticed the change in the vibe and said, "So, I'm assuming that not just Damon is a vampire." Emma said and everyone went quiet.

"It's okay. I am not going to think differently of you, if you are one. You are still the same person."

Emma looked at everyone and she heard everyone's thoughts and felt everyone's feelings.

"I know for sure Stefan is one, because he just told me." Emma said and smirked.

Stefan's eyes got wide and Emma laughed by how shock he was. Emma turned to look at Katherine.

"I know you are because when you pushed me in the wall, you used nonhuman strength." Emma said and Katherine smirked. "And that hurt by the way." Emma added.

Emma looked around and stared at Caroline and Elena. Emma walked to them both and she placed her hands on both of them. "And you two are ones as well."

They all just looked at Emma and stared at her. Then Emma sighed and pointed to herself, walking to the couch and sitting on the arm rest. "And apparently I am some sort of Angel." Emma said and gave a half-smile.

Everyone was quiet for a moment then Emma spoke again. "I can't believe the stories that I was told from my mother were all true. The stories about vampires. The stories about Angels." Emma frowned and stayed quiet for a moment thinking.

Emma crossed her legs and hugged herself.

"Are werewolves real?" Emma asked and looked up at everyone.

Damon nodded. "Unfortunately they are."

Emma sighed. "From the stories I remember, werewolves and vampires are enemies."

Damon answered again. "Yep. We hate the wet dogs and they hate us."

Emma furrowed her eyebrows. "Isn't there a thing about like the orignal vampires. It was something like that. It sounds very familiar to me."

Elena answered this time. "Yes, there are original vampires."

Emma nodded. "There are like six right? I only remember four though. Niklaus, Kol, Elijah, and Rebekah. Isn't there two more?"

Everyone was shocked by her knowledge that she had. "I have a very good memory." she answered them.

"I remember almost everything my mother told me. She told me stories especially about Niklaus, how he was looking for the doppelgänger or something."

Emma looked up at everyone, seeing the expressions on everyone's face, and she heard their thoughts, which was causing her head to hurt.

Emma brought both of her hands up to her temples, and rubbed them, closing her eyes.

"So that legend is true? Well, isn't that wonderful." Emma said sarcastically.

Everyone stayed quiet and they thought some more and Emma frowned by the migraine she was getting. She looked up at everyone and removed her hands from her head.

"Can you guys try not to think? I know that sounds rude, but I really don't want to know what you and Tyler did this morning."

Damon laughed at that and Emma looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Do you want me to tell them what you were thinking?" she asked.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Fine, Damon was thinking..." she paused and Damon appeared in front of her and placed his hand over her mouth.

Emma laughed, with his hand still upon her mouth. "I wasn't going to tell them anyway." she said, but her voice was muffled, by his hand placed on her mouth.

Damon removed his hand from her mouth and Emma sighed. She looked at Caroline and Elena and gave them a small smile.

"Why don't we have a girl's night?" she asked them.

"We can go shopping, go to the Grill, and have a sleep over. You then can explain everything to me, because I am way lost. I don't even hardly understand what is happening to me." Emma finished and Caroline and Elena smiled.

"Yeah Em, that would be fun." Elena said.

Emma gave a small smile. "And I want Bonnie to come. I feel like I can trust her."

Elena nodded. "Yeah, I'll call her later and ask her if she would come."

Emma looked at Caroline. "What about you Care? Do you wanna have a girl's night?"

Caroline nodded. "Yeah Em. Tyler needs to give me some space. He has been acting very clingly lately. I love it and all, but I need to be alone sometimes."

"I understand Caroline. Just tell him that you guys can do something later. I'm sure he will allow you to go."

Caroline gave a small smile. "Thanks Emma."

Emma nodded. "Of course."

There was a silent between everyone and Emma sighed. "Well, I need to go home. Would you mind taking me home Care?" Emma asked and Caroline shook her head.

"Nope, I don't mind. Your car is still at the Grill. I'll take you there and you could get your car there."

Emma smiled. "Thanks Care. We should get going. I am sure Meredith is worried."

Elena shook her head. "She isn't. We told her we were hanging out and having fun. She thinks you've been staying with Caroline."

Emma smiled. "Thanks for covering me."

Elena nodded. "Of course and I think it would be best if we have the girl's night at your house. Meredith would probably want you home."

Emma half smiled. "Yeah, I'll ask Meredith. I'm sure she would say yes. Anything else?" Emma asked.

Elena nodded. "We had to tell Allison about all of this, I'm sorry, but we had no choice. Caroline and I will explain more to you tonight."

"Okay. That's fine. Come on Care. I'll text you tonight Elena, and don't forget to ask Bonnie okay?"

Elena smiled. "Okay Em. See you tonight."

Emma gave everyone a small smile and then walked out the door with Caroline following her.

* * *

"Do you want me to wait until you get into your car?" Caroline asked and Emma shook her head.

"No, I'll be fine. Thank you though." Emma said, while opening the passenger door and walking out of the car.

Caroline rolled down the window so her and Emma and talk a little more.

"Thanks Care." Emma said, checking her pocket making sure she had her key.

Luckily, Emma placed her keys in her pocket. Emma smiled.

"You're welcome Em. See you tonight." Caroline rolled up the windo and drove away. Emma waved and sighed. She walked to the car, and used her car remote, and unlocked her car. Emma was about to open the front door, but she heard someone talk behind her.

"Bernadette?"

a strong British accent asked. Emma turned around a saw a very handsome man with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. He had a look of hope in his eyes and Emma turned her head to the side to read him more, but that was all she got.

Emma turned around and saw that she was the only one there. Emma looked back at the handsome man and she shook her head.

"I'm sorry. I'm not Bernadette." Emma said, looking at the man, realizing how familiar he looked.

Emma furrowed her eyebrows and placed a hand on her hip.

Have I met you before?" Emma asked and pointed at him, with the hand holding her keys.

The handsome man smirked. "Maybe a long time ago." he said and Emma thought to where she may have met him before, but nothing came up.

"I was hoping you were the person I was looking for. Her cousin and I used to... date." he said and Emma felt the despair he was feeling.

Emma frowned at that. "What happened?" Emma asked.

"Well, I met the girl, we started to date, I fell in love with her, and I lost her. I was hoping I could find her again."he said, looking at Emma up and down, realizing who she actually was. He smiled a bit, knowing that her cousin should be around too.

"I stopped looking for her, because I heard she moved." he added. "And when I saw you, I thought you were her cousin. You look very similar to her." he said.

"I'm sorry. Maybe if you pray or something that you could see her again."

The man made a noise. "I don't believe prayers can help me." he said and Emma crossed her arms.

"And why is that?" she asked.

The man walked closer to her and then whispered. "You can't tell anyone, but I did try to pray. It didn't work, so I stopped." he said.

Emma gave him a small smile. "Well, I'll pray that you find the girl you love and I am Emma. Emma McKay." she said. Emma pulled her arm out and shook his.

The man smirked. "Kol Mikaelson. It's a pleasure to meet you Emma." he said, grabbing Emma's hand, and kissing her knuckles.

Emma furrowed her eyebrows at that. That was strange. "Thank you?" she said, but it sounded more like a question. He laughed at that. After all these years, she didn't change.

"Well Emma, I have to go, I am meeting someone. It was nice to meet you. I am sure we will be seeing each other again." he said and walked away from Emma.

Emma watched him leave and was left confused. He seemed familiar, very familiar.

Emma shook her head and opened her car door and got into the driver's side. She put her seatbelt on and she drove the key in the ignition. She started the car, and then pressed on the gas. She was finally on her way home.

* * *

Emma opened the front door and she walked in. "I'm home." she yelled and she saw Allison sitting in the living room. Allison turned her head seeing Emma.

Allison got to her feet and gave Emma a tight hug. "I was so worried Em." Allison said, hugging her sister even tighter.

Emma hugged Allison tight as well and smiled. "I know Al. I'm so sorry about what happened. I'm so sorry Al."

Allison shook her head. "It's not your fault. I'm so sorry I wasn't with you."

Emma pulled away and looked at her sister. "It's okay. Everything is alright, I promise."

Emma looked around the house and didn't see Katie or Meredith anywhere. "Where's Meredith and Katie?" Emma asked walking around the house.

"Oh, they are in Katie's room. Katie keeps on having nightmares and Meredith is trying to help Katie out. All day she was stressing about some girl getting you." Allison said and Emma raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" Emma asked.

Allison nodded. "Yeah, it was weird, but she was really scared. Meredith is still trying to comfort her.

Emma furrowed her eyebrows and nodded. "That's good. I'm happy Katie has Meredith. She needed someone to act like a mom to her."

Allison laughed. "Well, you did a pretty good job at that." Allison said, and Emma rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry for wanting to protect both of you. After what happened with dad, and we were forced to be placed in foster homes, I felt like I needed to protect you two, and I did."

Allison gave a small smile. "I know and I am very thankful for that."

Emma gave her a smile in response and took a deep breath. "I know that you know about stuff." Emma said quietly and Allison looked up at her sister and nodded slowly.

"I am going to have a sleepover tonight with Caroline, Elena, and Bonnie. I want you there too. They can explain to both of us."

Allison nodded. "Okay. I know some stuff, like how you are an Angel."

Emma took a deep breath and gave a little half-smile. "I know too." she said, as a joke, but Allison only gave a small laugh.

Emma and Allison then looked at each other and met each other's eyes and then they laughed again.

"How do you feel being one?" Allison asked and Emma shrugged walking around the house. Emma leaned against the white wall and crossed her arms.

"I have a lot of headaches." Emma answered and Allison frowned a bit.

"I am also an Angel." Allison said slowly. "I realized it when Bonnie told me. I have small little things, like I can feel feelings and feel spirits and all. Bonnie said we become powerful when we turn 18."

"And you are just 16 now, just two more years and we can be powerful Angels together." Emma joked.

Allison gave a half-smile. and nodded. "Emma? Are you home?" Allison heard Meredith yell from upstairs.

"Yeah." Emma yelled back.

"Can you come up here please?" Meredith asked and Emma sighed.

"Be there in a minute." Emma yelled and looked back at Allison.

Allison shrugged her shoulders and Emma turned to go up the stairs.

Allison followed Emma and neither of them talked on the way up.

When they reached the top, Emma said, "Mere, where are you?"

"Katie's room." Meredith said and Emma walked in Katie's room.

Katie and Meredith were lying down on Katie's bed watching some Disney Channel show.

"What is it?" Emma asked, and Meredith looked away from the TV.

"I wanted to know if you would make dinner."

Emma nodded. "Yeah Mere. That's fine. What do you want me to make?"

Meredith thought for a moment and then looked at Katie. "What do you want to eat Kate?" Meredith asked and Katie thought for a moment.

"I want spaghetti." Katie said with a smile.

Emma nodded. "Okay Kate. I will make it just how you like it."

Emma went to go to the door, but then turned back around.

"Mere?" Emma began and Meredith turned back to look at Emma.

"Yes Emma?" she asked.

"I wanted to know if Bonnie, Elena, and Caroline could stay over tonight." Emma said, twiddling with her thumbs.

Meredith thought for a moment. "Didn't you spend like three days with them?" Meredith asked.

"Um, I did with Caroline." Emma answered, remembering what Elena told her.

Meredith took a deep breath and thought for a moment. "Okay fine. Since I like all of them, they can stay over, but you must be good. I'm watching you." Meredith said, while placing two fingers in front of her eyes and them moving them and pointing them to Emma.

Emma laughed. "Okay Meredith. We will be good as can be. I promise. I'll go make the spaghetti now, oh and they are going to come around six maybe? Is that okay?"

Meredith nodded.

Emma walked out of Katie's room and closed the door. She then sighed. She began to walk, but she bumped into a chest. Emma looked up and was met with a pair of blue eyes.

Emma backed away and brought both of her hands up to her chest, breathing slowly, trying to control her heartbeat.

Emma frowned realizing who it was.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Emma whispered and crossed her arms.

Allison opened her bedroom door and walked out of it and crossed her arms.

"I tried to stop the prick, but he's invited in and since he is so much stronger than me, I couldn't stop him." Allison said, while glaring at Damon.

Emma took a deep breath and walked passed Damon, ignoring him.

Emma walked down the stairs and Allison followed her and Damon followed them.

Emma went in the kitchen and bent down and opened the cabinet, and pulled out a pasta pan and placed it on the stove. Emma then went to the freezer and pulled out the ground beef.

Emma quickly washed her hands and then dried them quickly and went back to the ground beef. She took all of the packaging off of the ground beef and placed the ground beef on a plate. Emma then covered it loosely with a microwave safe plastic wrap.

Emma then picked up the plate and walked to the black microwave, that sat on the counter. Emma opened the microwave and placed the plate inside the microwave and then closed the door of the microwave.

Emma pressed the "Thaw" button, and watched as the microwave did it's thing.

Allison pulled herself on the counter and moved her legs back and forth like a child would do, sitting on a chair that was too high for them, for their feet to touch the floor.

Allison looked at Damon and glared at him again. Emma saw the glare and laughed. "I see you made another enemy." Emma said looking at Damon.

"You bet he did." Allison said, before Damon could answer.

Damon rolled his eyes. "I'm not that bad." he said and began to walk to Emma.

"I believe that is a matter of opinion." Allison said, now narrowing her eyes at him.

Emma rolled her eyes and went to go wash her hands again. When she finished washing her hands she went to the cabinet and pulled out a box of spaghetti, one and a half can of tomatoes, an onion, a glover of garlic, and a green pepper.

Allison looked at all the ingredients that were laying on the table and her eye immediately caught on the glover of garlic.

Allison smirked and looked at Damon. "Can you guys eat garlic?" she asked.

Damon narrowed his eyes at Allison. "Its edible." he said.

Allison frowned. "Damn." she said and snapped her fingers.

Emma laughed. "Al, can you call Elena and tell her we can have the sleepover and that they can come around six?"

Allison sighed and jumped off the counter. "Fine." she said, but before she left, she looked at Damon and pointed a finger at him. She then whispered, "I hate you." and walked out of the room.

Emma had to bite the inside of her cheek to stop herself from laughing. "Isn't she wonderful?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, she's just a wonderful little thing." Damon said, sarcastically.

Emma sighed and got out the cutting board and a cutting knife. She pulled out two knives and Damon gave her a questionable look.

"What? You think I am not going to make you useful?" she asked.

"I can be useful for other things." he said while wiggling his eyebrows.

Emma shook her head and narrowed her eyes at him. She walked to the island and placed the cutting board and the two knives on it.

Damon took a deep breath and walked over to her. "Fine, fine, fine." he said. Emma handed him the other knife and he took it.

Emma allowed Damon to cut the vegetables, as she went over to check on the beef. The beef was still unthawing and she had about five minutes left until it would be done unthawing.

Emma then walked back to Damon and she was going to help him cut the vegetables, but Damon shook his head.

"I'll do it." he said and Emma shook her head.

"No, I want to help. I love to cook." Emma said, trying to grab the other knife, but he picked it up and moved it out of her reach.

Emma frowned. "I love cooking." she said, fake pouting.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Well Emma, I want to cook. The last time I cooked was..." he said and thought for a moment.

He then looked at Emma and said, "It has been awhile."

Emma nodded. "And that is why I should do the cooking. You might burn the food, or maybe burn the water or something. Who knows what you are capable of."

"I am a very good cook." he defended.

Emma just nodded. "I'm sure you are. Now please give me back the knife. Please." she begged and Damon shook his head.

"Nope." he said, cutting the vegetables into small pieces. Emma crossed her arms.

"Fine, you can cook, but if it turns out bad, then you are getting a stake in your heart." she said.

Damon smirked and continued to cut the vegetables.

"Don't you think that is a bit harsh for an Angel to say? Are you sure you are one?" he said and Emma rolled her eyes and walked out of the kitchen, allowing him to do the cooking.

Emma walked upstairs and knocked on Allison's door. "Come in." she heard Allison say and Emma opened her door slowly and walked in.

Allison was laying on her bed, watching some T.V. Allison looked up and saw Emma and gave her a small smile.

"Did you call Elena?" Emma asked and Allison nodded, her eyes never leaving the T.V.

"What did she say?" Emma asked.

"She said that she will be here at six with Caroline and Bonnie." Allison answered, never looking away from the T.V.

Emma smiled. She was glad Bonnie was also coming. She wanted to get to know Bonnie more.

"What are you watching?" Emma asked, walking to Allison's bed, taking a seat next to her sister.

"Old family videos." Allison answered.

Emma furrowed her eyebrows and looked up, seeing that it was Christmas of 2002. Emma was eight then and Allison was 6. Katie wasn't conceived yet.

Emma watched as younger Allison and younger Emma opened up their presents with so much happiness. Emma smiled. Emma looked at their mother. Their mother was laughing and smiling, but she kept on looking at their father who was fake smiling. Emma knew he was fake smiling, because he never smiled.

She also knew that the smile her mother was smiling was also fake. So was the laugh. The laugh sounded like it was force. Her mother was forcing herself to laugh. Why?

Emma furrowed her eyebrows and watched the video more, growing more and more confused as she watched and that was when she saw it. That was when she saw the black shadow that was sitting beside little eight year old Emma as she was opening her presents and was laughing with her sister.

Emma turned her head to look at her sister. Allison looked back at Emma and nodded her said. Allison saw the shadow as well in the T.V.

Emma watched some more and saw that there was a woman beside her father. A woman with dark reddish-brown hair and red lips. The woman was whispering in her father's ears and her father shook his head, but kept the same fake smile on his face, not wanting to scare his children.

Emma watched as her mother looked at her daughter and how she watched the shadow that was beside her young eight year old daughter.

Emma watched as her mother sat beside her younger self, and shivered by the coldness that the shadow was bringing off.

"Mommy, it's cold in here." little eight year old Emma said.

Emma's mom nodded. "I know, but you know what will make it feel better?" Emma's and Allison's mom asked softly.

Little Emma shook her head. Her mother smiled. "Saying your prayers will."

She watched as her mother smiled and how she crossed herself. "In the name of the father, the son, and the holy spirit." her mother said, and little Emma and little Allison did the same thing, but they did it all wrong and said it all wrong.

Emma watched as her mother laughed at that and began to pray. "Our Father, who art in Heaven, hallowed be thy name..."

Emma and Allison watched as their younger self prayed with their mother and how the shadow slowly disappeared.

Emma then looked at her father as he was still shaking his head. "I won't." she heard her father whisper over the prayers that her younger self was saying and what her sister and mother were saying.

"I won't." her father repeated. Whatever the woman said next, must have angered him greatly, because the next thing he did, was he stood up and he began to yell. "I wont! I am not going to do that! Go back to where you come from!" he said, while throwing things.

Emma watched as her younger self and her sister stopped praying and looked up at their father and watched as he did this. The memories were flashing back in Emma's and Allison's memories as they watched.

"Leave! Go back to hell!" he screamed some more.

Emma watched as the woman moved and went beside little Allison.

Allison watched as well, and Allison knew what would happen next. She remembered what happened next.

"Get away from my daughter you bitch!" her father yelled, looking around for something to throw.

Her father went to the tree and grabbed a glass ornament and threw it at the woman, but instead of hitting the woman, it hit little Allison, on her right arm. The ornament broke, and scratched little Allison causing cuts. Small amounts of blood traveled down Allison's arm and Allison didn't say or do anything.

Little Emma immediately stood up and went to her sister and hugged her, comforting her as their mother stood up to go and stop their father from doing this.

Emma watched some more and watched as the woman moved back to her father and whispered something to him, and then she vanished.

Emma watched as her father looked at little Allison and saw the blood and how he vanished, feeling upset with himself and hating himself.

Emma's mother looked at her two young daughters and looked them in the eyes. "You guys will forget this happened. You will forget that your father did this to you Allison and you will forget as well. All you will remember was praying and opening presents." Emma's mom compelled and quickly cleaned Allison's cuts and went off to find their father.

Emma turned her heard and saw the expression that Allison had on her face and she immediately stood up and turned off the T.V, and walked back to the bed with Allison.

Allison looked up at her sister and then looked at her right arm. There was a scar there. It was the size of the cut Allison received in the home video.

"I didn't remember until I watched this." Allison said.

Emma nodded. "Same here. I didn't remember this at all. Why was it recorded?" Emma asked, and Allison just shrugged her shoulders too scared to say anything.

Emma sensed the fear and sadness coming from Emma, and she hugged her sister. "I know Al. I'm so sorry that ever happened to you. I'm so sorry."

Allison just nodded and held onto her sister and began to felt warm tears running down her face.

"What were those Em? Who was that woman?" Allison asked.

Emma rubbed Allison's arm, by bringing her hand up and down softly.

"I don't know, but don't worry. That was the past." Emma said, lying.

Emma recognized the woman. That was the woman who Emma saw when she was walking to the hospital. She is the woman who made the phone call. She is the woman who made Meredith and Katie get into an accident, and she is the woman who killed them.

Emma didn't know why this woman wanted to hurt Emma or her family. She didn't know why this woman was talking to her father. She didn't know why this woman was trying to wreck their lives, but Emma wasn't going to just sit around and allow this woman to cause anymore harm. Emma was going to fight and she was prepared to.

* * *

After about a half an hour talking to each other and Emma comforting Allison, they walked downstairs and the air was filled with the smell of food. It made Emma's mouth water and she realized that she didn't eat all day and how hungry she was.

Emma walked in the kitchen and Damon was almost done cooking. Emma raised an eyebrow and Allison just glared at him.

"Don't glare at me kid." Damon said, with his back still turned.

Allison rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"You didn't burn the food." Emma said, walking deeper into the kitchen.

Damon stirred the sauce and rolled his eyes. "Well, when you are dead for over a century, you have to do something." he said.

Emma nodded. "So is the food done?" Emma asked.

"Yes and I deserve a prize." Damon said with a smirk.

"You got a prize earlier." she said.

Allison raised an eyebrow. "What did you give him?" she asked.

Emma shook her head. "Nothing." she said.

Damon crossed his arms. "Don't lie to the kid Emma." Damon said and looked at Allison, who was glaring at him.

"She kissed me." he said and Allison looked at Damon and then at Emma.

"You kissed that." Allison said, pointing at Damon.

Emma felt her face heat up and she looked at Damon.

"Do you always have to be a jackass?" she asked.

"Not always, but I am very good at it." he answered.

Emma took a deep breath. "Damon, I think it's time for you to go home." she said, placing her hand on Damon's shoulder.

Damon turned so he could face Emma. "And why is that? It just began to get fun." he said.

Emma shook her head. "Maybe for you, but you have to go. Good-bye Damon." she said, while trying to push him, but he was too strong.

"Buzz kill bob." Damon muttered and Emma rolled her eyes.

"Yeah whatever, but Meredith will come down here and kill me if you are here and Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie will be here so go."

Damon thought for a moment. "Ooohh a slumber party. I think I might stay for the pillow fight."

Emma narrowed her eyes at him. "I appreciate you cooking dinner. Thank you, but you really do have to go."

Damon looked in Emma's beautiful green eyes and he turned his head to the side and Emma stared into his.

"I'll talk to you later Damon. You can tell me your side of the story. I would love to hear it." she said and gave him a small smile.

"Fine buzz kill bob. I'll see you later." and with that he disappeared and was out of the house.

Emma frowned and she looked at Allison.

"I can't believe you kiss him. He's ugh." Allison said.

Emma rolled her eyes. "I can't believe you kissed Jeremy. He's ugh." Emma said in the same tone Allison used.

Allison laughed and through a wet rag at her, and Emma caught it before it hit the floor.

Emma and Allison heard someone walking down the stairs and Emma went to the food and just stirred the sauce as if she was cooking. Allison immediately grabbed some silverware and plates and acted as if she was setting the table.

Meredith walked in and saw Emma cooking and Allison setting the table. She smiled.

"The food smells good and thank you Allison." Meredith said and Allison gave Meredith her innocent smile.

"I just wanted to help." she said and Meredith nodded.

"I'm gonna go get Katie. I'll be back in five." she said and walked out of the kitchen.

Emma turned to look at Allison and Allison finished setting the table up.

Allison looked at her sister and studied her. "I still can't believe you-" and before Allison could finish, Emma threw the wet rag in Allison's face.

* * *

Damon walked in the Salvatore Boarding House, wondering why he cooked dinner for Emma. He would never cook dinner for anyone. Never. The thought of doing it made him feel weird.

Katherine walked down the stairs holding a drink in her hand.

"Uh, you're still here." Damon said, getting himself a drink.

Katherine rolled her eyes and took a sip of the blood.

"Whatever Damon. If I wasn't here, you wouldn't know more about Emma or the past. You're welcome." Katherine said.

Damon didn't say anything to her. "Good-bye Katherine." he said and he walked out the front door again. He was headed to the Grill, and get himself a drink.

He would never admit it, but he missed Alaric. Alaric was his drinking buddy and now he had no one to drink with. He could ask Stefan, but Stefan is turning all serious again and he wouldn't be too much fun.

He really had no one else to ask, and he would never ask anyway. That would just show him that he was missing Alaric and that he was hiding it.

The next thing Damon knew he was at the Grill, but he spotted a Original and Tyler talking at the bar. Why would Tyler be talking to an Original?

* * *

"This food is really good Emma." Meredith said, while taking a bit of her spaghetti.

Emma gave a small smile. "Well, someone helped me."

Meredith raised an eyebrow. "Allison?" Meredith asked, while pointing her fork across the table to Allison.

Emma just nodded. "Yeah, she was helping me cut the vegetables and she refused to do anything else." Emma said and took a sip of her Coke.

Meredith gave a small smile, "Well, that is Allison for you."

Allison rolled her eyes and then turned her head to look at her sister. "I am sure this is the last time you will receive help from anyone Emma."

Emma rolled her eyes and took a small bite from the garlic toast. "I doubt that."

Before Allison could reply there was a knock at the door. "That's Elena, Caroline and Bonnie." Emma said while standing up.

Emma walked to the door and opened the door to see Elena and Caroline next to each other with a smile on their faces. Bonnie was behind them and she didn't look too happy to be there.

Emma gave them all a small smile. "Come in." she said and they all walked in.

"We can go to my room. Are you guys hungry or anything?" They all just shook her head, but Emma knew that Elena was hungry, but Emma also knew she wasn't hungry for food.

"Okay, um I'll be right back." Emma said and walked into the kitchen.

Meredith, Katie, and Allison heard Emma's footsteps and looked up. "Um, they are here, and I'm not really hungry anymore. Can I just save it for later?" Emma asked and Meredith just nodded.

Emma looked at Allison and gave her a look. Allison gave a slight nod. "Me either. I had a big lunch today with Jeremy at the Grill. I'm also gonna save it for later. I have some homework I need to catch up on anyways."

Emma was about to put the food away, but Meredith shook her head. "I'll do it Em. You have friends here. Go upstairs and have fun."

Emma gave Meredith a small smile. "Thank you Meredith."

Emma walked out of the kitchen and back by the front door. Bonnie, Elena, and Caroline were still waiting.

"Okay, come on." Emma said, leading them to her room.

They went in Emma's room and Emma closed and locked the door. By the time they all sat on the bed, there was a knock at the door.

Emma sighed and got to her feet. She unlocked the door and opened it slightly, seeing Allison.

Emma opened the door more, and allowed Allison to come in. Emma turned to look at her friends. "She also wanted to know more." Emma explained breifly and they all just nodded.

Emma closed and locked the door again, and sat on the bed again with everyone else.

"Okay." Emma began. Emma looked at Elena and gave her a small smile. "Elena I know your hungry, I can feel it, what can I give you?" Emma asked and Elena shrugged.

"You want blood?" Emma asked and Elena didn't say anything.

Emma frowned a bit. "Why don't tonight we get you some later okay? When Meredith and Katie are asleep?" Emma suggested and Elena gave Emma a small nod.

"Okay." Emma breathed out. "Where do we begin?" she asked.

Bonnie spoke first. "Well, you know what you are. Your whole family are Angels." Bonnie said and Emma nodded.

"What are you?" Allison asked, and Emma turned to look at her sister because of how blunt she was.

"What?" Allison asked. "I know she is something, because I can feel the vibes coming from her."

Emma rolled her eyes and saw that a small smile was forming on Bonnie's lips. "I'm a witch." Bonnie said and Emma raised both of her eyebrows in shock.

"Really?" Emma asked and Bonnie nodded.

"Wow. I wish I was a witch instead of an Angel." Allison said and Emma rolled her eyes.

Bonnie laughed. "Well being a witch, does have it's perks, but let's not get into that. You know what I am, you know what Caroline is, and you also know what Elena is."

Emma and Allison nodded. Emma knew that Bonnie was upset about her friends. She knew how she was hurting, because she felt like she was losing them slowly, one by one.

Bonnie didn't want her friends to be vampires. She never wanted them to be vampires. Vampires were demons. They were monsters. They killed people and tortured people. They drink the blood of humans. Bonnie didn't like the idea that her friends were cabable of killing.

"Well, Stefan is one as well, so is Damon..." Bonnie said and Allison and Emma nodded again.

"Well, we should have Elena tell the story. From the beginning." Bonnie said, turning to look at her vampire friend.

Elena nodded and began.

* * *

"So Klaus killed you at the ritual?" Emma asked and Elena nodded.

"Yeah, he also killed my aunt." Elena said, swallowing. Elena hardly talked about aunt Jenna anymore. It just hurts her to talk about her.

"Okay. So he killed you because you are the Petrova doppelgänger." Allison said and Elena just nodded.

"And that's who that kill that looks like you then. She is that Katherine that Damon and Stefan used to know." Emma said.

Elena nodded. "Yeah, we aren't really fans of Katherine. She caused so many things to happen. She turned Caroline into a vampire."

Emma nodded frowning. "So did you turn into a vampire at the ritual?" Emma asked and Elena shook her head.

"No, I didn't. Elijah, one of the originals used this liquid and it supposedly would bring me back to life, but Bonnie here, being a witch, used a spell. That spell would bring me back to life, but Bonnie had to link it to someone. She linked it to my real father, so he died, and I lived." Elena explained.

"Did your father agreed?" Emma asked and Elena nodded.

"Wow." Emma said. "That's just... wow."

Elena gave a small laugh. "Yeah, it's something."

Emma nodded. "So, Elijah was supposed to help you kill Klaus, but he didn't. He betrayed you, but you said Klaus is dead now?" Emma asked.

Caroline and Elena smiled. "Yeah, and thank God. I hated that man." Caroline said and Emma raised an eyebrow sensing some lying.

Emma looked away and looked at Elena. Elena was very happy that the man who caused her so many troubles was now dead, but then Emma looked at Bonnie.

Bonnie had an expression on her face, that couldn't be explained. Emma immediately felt guilt and sadness, and Emma knew it was from Bonnie.

immediately Emma heard Bonnie's voice inside her head, accidentally telling her why she was feeling this way.

Emma's jaw dropped and she brought a hand up to her mouth. "Oh my God." Emma said and looked at Elena and Caroline.

Emma looked back at Bonnie who was frowning. "Bonnie." Emma said.

Bonnie looked up and met Emma's eyes. "You just tell them." Bonnie said looking down frowning.

Emma looked back at her two vampire friends who were confused. "What is it Em?" Elena asked.

Emma frowned. "I'm sorry to be the bringer of bad news, but..." Emma said, and looked back at Bonnie, then back at her friends.

"That man, that caused you so much trouble is still alive."

_**Far From an Angel**_

* * *

**A/N: Hi! I hope you like this chapter. Let's go back to what happened!**

** Emma is still running away from Damon, but he stops her and Katherine is there and pushes Emma into the wall. Evil Katherine.**

** Katherine says she met Emma back in 1612 and 1812. What? And she also had a different name?**

** Then Emma is at the Salvatore Boarding House... yeah that's pretty much it.**

** Then Caroline drops Emma off at the Grill and Kol mistaken Emma for some girl named Bernadette. Kol is just weird.**

** Then Emma gets home and talked to Meredith and all, then she has to cook dinner and Damon is there, and he oddly cooked the food for her. I want Damon to cook me dinner.**

** Then we have the Damon scene where we find out he still misses Alaric.**

** Then Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie arrive at Emma's house.**

** They talk and Emma learns things and they talk about Klaus, and Emma was feeling Bonnie's emotions and was hearing her thoughts and she found out that Klaus is alive and Bonnie had Emma tell Elena and Caroline.**

** Well that was that. When I was writing the Kol scene, I was talking with a British accent in my mind when he would talk. Yeah, I just wanted to share that with you.**

** Okay you know what to do. Be nice and review! :)**

** That's my new slogan -_-**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hi. Well, I should be sleeping and getting my beauty rest, but the reviews I got encouraged me to write! I want to thank every one of you for your reviews. Reviews really mean the world to me. And also, thank you for anyone who favored my story, favored me as an author, or put my story on alert, or me on alert. When I got the email, I was so happy.**

**I seriously couldn't stop smiling reading all the reviews. I seriously love reading the reviews. Some make me laugh and some make me smile.**

**Anyway, I wanted to dedicate this lovely chapter to, two very awesome people that reviewed my the last chapter.**

**This chapter is dedicated to...**

_**Katerina-Cullen-Salvatore and SomebodyWhoCares!**_

**Like I said before, the reviews are amazing. Thank you so much and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Okay, enough with my talking. Chapter 11 everyone!**

* * *

_**Previously on Far From an Angel**_

_**Emma looked away and looked at Elena. Elena was very happy that the man who caused her so many troubles was now dead, but then Emma looked at Bonnie.**_

_**Bonnie had an expression on her face, that couldn't be explained. Emma immediately felt guilt and sadness, and Emma knew it was from Bonnie.**_

_**Immediately Emma heard Bonnie's voice inside her head, accidentally telling her why she was feeling this way.**_

_**Emma's jaw dropped and she brought a hand up to her mouth. "Oh my God." Emma said and looked at Elena and Caroline.**_

_**Emma looked back at Bonnie who was frowning. "Bonnie." Emma said.**_

_**Bonnie looked up and met Emma's eyes. "You just tell them." Bonnie said looking down frowning.**_

_**Emma looked back at her two vampire friends who were confused. "What is it Em?" Elena asked.**_

_**Emma frowned. "I'm sorry to be the bringer of bad news, but..." Emma said, and looked back at Bonnie, then back at her friends.**_

_**"That man, that caused you so much trouble is still alive."**_

* * *

Chapter 11

Emma laid on her bed, earplugs in her ears, listening to a depressing song.

The sky outside her house was gray and gloomy. The clouds cried silently, and Emma watched. Emma turned to her side, and hugged herself tightly, memories flooding into her mind.

It has been about a week since they found out about Klaus. It felt like it was yesterday, and lately Emma has been feeling upset about it.

Caroline wanted to face Klaus, but Bonnie begged Caroline not to. They all had to act like they knew nothing about Klaus.

When Caroline found out that Klaus was in Tyler's body, all hell broke loose.

_"Bonnie! No, Klaus is not Tyler!" Caroline yelled shaking her head._

_ Emma went to hug her friend, but Caroline pushed her away. Emma frowned at the rejection, and backed away slowly._

_ Caroline looked back at Bonnie. "Bonnie! How could you? You knew that he wasn't Tyler and you allowed me to, you allowed me to believe he was!"_

_ Bonnie nodded. "I did it to protect all of you. You would of died Caroline. If he died, and you guys wanted him dead so badly. I knew Damon would find a loophole."_

_ Caroline shook her head. "I don't care. You lied to me. I thought he was Tyler. I-I slept with the enemy!" Caroline said, allowing a tear to run down her cheek. She didn't care who saw. She was too hurt._

_ Elena shook her head. "Care, you didn't know." _

_ Elena walked to Caroline and sat next to her blonde friend._

_ "I'm such a horrible person 'Lena." Caroline said, allowing Elena to wrap her arms around her._

_ Elena shook her head. "Care, don't ever say that. You are an amazing animated person, that we all love. You mean the world to us Care."_

_Elena ran her hand up and down Caroline's back, trying to reassure her and help her._

_Caroline shook her head. "'Lena, I am. I am a slut."_

_"Care! You are not a slut! Don't cut yourself down like that! You are an amazing person. You didn't know. You didn't know Caroline." Elena said._

_Caroline nodded and looked at Bonnie. "Where is Tyler then?" she asked, angrily._

_"Tyler is in like limbo. He is perfectly fine. I will find a way to put Klaus back in his body. I promise."_

_Caroline nodded, and wiped her cheeks, getting rid of the warm tears._

_ Caroline stood up and hugged Emma._

_ "Emma, I'm sorry."_

_ Emma nodded. "No, it's alright. I understand, don't worry about it."_

_ Caroline nodded. "I think I'm gonna go home. I'm so sorry."_

_ Emma shook her head. "No, it's okay. Really. We can reschedule."_

_ Caroline nodded and smiled. Caroline grabbed all of her belongings and walked out of her room._

_ Emma looked at everyone and gave them a small smile._

_ "Look, why don't you guys go home as well. Like I said, we can reschedule. I'm kinda tired, so I'm gonna go to bed."_

_ Bonnie and Elena nodded. "Okay Em. If you need me call me." Elena said and Emma just nodded and walked to her bed, and sat down on it._

_ Emma watched as her two friends left as well. Emma then turned to Allison._

_ "Al, I'm tired. Can you go?"_

_ Allison rolled her eyes. "Fine, whatever Emma. You know what to do if you need me."_

_ Emma nodded. "Thanks Al. I know."_

_ When Allison left, Emma went straight o bed, not wanting to think about anything._

Emma watched the raindrops and found comfort in them. Emma pulled the earplugs out of her ears and walked to the window.

She remembered when it would rain when she was younger. Her mom said it was raining because God was crying.

Emma gave a small smile remembering her mother. Her mother was the best person you could ever meet. She was wonderful in every way possible.

Emma heard her door open and she turned around to find Damon slowly walking in her room.

Emma rolled her eyes and turned back around ignoring him.

"It's so depressing in your room." he said, fake frowning.

Emma ignored him and still looked out the window, watching as two little kids played in the rain. Their father joined them, as their mother was yelling at them to get back inside.

Emma smiled. It reminded her when she was younger, only the mom and dad were reversed. Her mother would play with them, as their father would yell at them.

Emma turned around and met Damon's eyes.

"Well Mr. Salvatore, it's extremely rude to come into a lady's room without knocking or waiting for approval." she said, walking away from him.

Emma walked to her bed and laid down on it, going under the covers.

Emma closed her eyes, and felt the weight of her bed change. She opened one eye. "And now you are laying on a woman's bed while she's laying on it as well. How improper you are." she said.

Damon ignored her, and crossed his arms and put them behind his head. He crossed his legs as well and just listened to Emma.

"How's Caroline?" Emma asked, closing her eyes, making both of them closed.

"I hear Barbie is doing alright, but she is ignoring Klaus slash Tyler."

Emma nodded and smiled at his nickname for Caroline.

"I see. So what about Bonnie?" Emma asked.

Damon smirked. "I hear the witch is looking in her cook book to try to find a way to put Klaus back in his body and Tyler back in his body."

Emma nodded again. "Seems like fun." she said.

Emma opened her eyes and turned to her right to face Damon.

"So, why are you here?" Emma asked and Damon turned his head.

"Why are you missing school?" he asked, turning the tables on her.

"I'm sick." she answered.

"See." she faked a cough.

Damon rolled his eyes. "You are not sick." he said.

Emma shook her head. "How would you know? You can't read minds, or you can't feel how people feel. That's me, and I say I am sick." Emma said, smiling.

Damon shook his head. "You aren't sick." he said, playfully.

Emma nodded her head. "I am."

"Not."

"Am."

"Not."

"Am." she said, turning to lay on her back.

"Emma, you are-"

"Sick." she finished for him.

Emma then faked a cough and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Fine." Emma said, turning to her side again.

"I'm not sick. I just didn't want to go to school." she answered.

Damon smirked. "I knew I was right. I'm always right, and an angel is doing something bad. How exciting."

Emma rolled her eyes. "I don't like you." she said,

Damon shook his head. "Nope, you love me." he said.

Emma pretended she was gagging. "Nope, not never, not now." she said.

Damon nodded, pretending he was hurt.

"I'm hurt Emma. I though that you loved me." he said.

Emma shook her head. "No, but I do like you. You are a great friend." she said, pulling the blanket closer to her.

"I am nobody's friend, especially not a great friend." Damon said and Emma rolled her eyes.

"Fine Damon, I hate you. You are not my friend, and you are not a great friend." she said.

Damon nodded. "Thank you. Much better."

Emma just smiled, and turned on her other side, so she wouldn't have to face Damon.

"Emma." Damon said.

Emma closed her eyes. "What?" she asked.

"Get dress. Today, we are going places." he said.

Emma groaned and shook her head. "I am too sick to go anywhere." she said, fake coughing.

Damon shook his head, and he removed the blanket from Emma's body, making her shiver because of the cold air.

"Asshole." she said. "Now I'm cold."

Damon smirked. "I could warm you up." he said seductively, the image already in his mind.

"No!" Emma yelled, reading his mind.

She got off the bed, and walked to her closet.

She picked out a pair of blue skinny jeans, and a long sleeve gray shirt.

Emma turned around to look at Damon, and placed a hand on her hip.

"Do you mind?" she asked.

Damon shook his head. "No, I don't. Carry along. I want to see what is hiding under those clothes." she said, and Emma glared at him.

"Get out." Emma said pointing to her door.

Damon pouted. Emma wouldn't admit it, but he looked adorable. Emma wanted to run over to him and hug him and hold him tight, but she would never do that. Never.

"Get out." she said again, and Damon walked to her door and opened it.

He turned around and looked at Emma. "Can I at least-"

Emma threw her old childhood teddy bear at him, and Damon smirked and caught it.

"Thank you!" he said, and began to take off.

Emma groaned. "Damon! Give me back Teddy!" she yelled and walked out of her room.

Damon was holding the bear in both of his hands, making the bear dance.

Emma laughed. "Damon!" She yelled, and Damon ran down the stairs.

Emma followed Damon, laughing. She never had this much fun since she was a child.

Emma reached the living room and Damon was lying on the couch holding Teddy in his left arm.

Emma ran towards the couch, and grabbed her bear's arm, and tried to pull it out of the vampires arm.

Damon smirked. "Damon! I want Teddy back!" she said, pulling on the bears arm harder, with more strength.

Damon shook his head, closing his eyes. A big smirk was on his face.

Emma glared at him. "Damon, wipe that smirk off your face."

Damon's smirk got even bigger. "Can you do it for me?" he asked, puckering his lips.

That made Emma angry. "No!" she yelled and grabbed the bear's other arm.

Damon allowed Emma to get the bear, and she smiled, hugging it tightly.

Damon felt something in the bottom of his stomach. He felt jealous. Of what the bear?

Damon quickly got rid of the feeling and grabbed Emma's arm. She screamed, and Damon pinned Emma under him.

"Damon!" she screamed and Damon smirked.

"Let go of me!"

Damon shook his head.

Emma laughed and calmed herself down.

"Please let go of me Mr. Salvatore." she said calmly and Damon shook his head once more.

Emma pouted. "Please." she begged.

Damon rolled his eyes and let Emma go. Emma smirked and walked away, but then Emma turned around, and grabbed Damon's shoulder forcing him to go on the couch.

Damon could have stopped her anytime, but he didn't want to. He liked what she was doing.

Emma pinned him to the couch and smirked. "That's what you get." she said.

Damon smirked, and tried to grab the bear from her hand, but she moved it away. "Honey, I can take you off of me anytime." he said.

Emma raised an eyebrow.

"Why don't you?" she asked.

"Maybe I like the position we are in." he smirked and before Emma could say anything, Emma heard a scream.

"My eyes!" the voice said, and Emma knew who it was.

Emma blushed and got off of Damon.

Emma glared at Damon and narrowed her eyes at him.

Emma turned around to face her sister. "Emma! What the hell are you doing?" Allison asked.

"He stole Teddy." Emma answered, pointing at the bear, the back at Damon.

Allison glared at Damon, who was still lying on the couch.

"Why are you home Al?" Emma asked.

Allison stayed where she was and narrowed her eyes.

"I came to check up on you because you were 'sick'. It's lunch and I brought you some chicken noodle soup from the Grill." Emma said, raising the brown bag up so Emma could see.

"But I see you are already being checked on." Allison said, narrowing her eyes at Damon..

Damon smirked and Emma blushed.

"Al, it is not what it looks like." she said.

Allison nodded. "Okay, well I'm gonna go back to school, and try to get that awful image of you and that." Emma said, pointing to Damon.

"Good-bye." Allison said quickly, placing the brown bag on the floor, and quickly hurrying to the front door escaping.

"Al!" Emma yelled, but Allison ignored her. Emma heard the door shut and she turned to look at Damon and glared at him.

"I hate you." she said, walking away from him.

Damon smirked and got off of the couch and followed Emma.

"Okay, well get dressed. We are leaving, and if you need any help, just ask." Damon said, while doing his eye thing and Emma glared at him.

Emma walked into her room. and closed the door shut. She quickly put on the clothes and put her hair in a messy bun, with a headband as an accessory. Emma pulled out her black leather jacket because she knew that it was probably cold outside because of the rain. She quickly put on her black converse and she opened the door.

When she opened her door, it revealed Damon who was there waiting patiently, leaning against the white wall. That was when Emma really noticed what he was wearing. He was wearing dark jeans, biker boots, a leather jacket, and a black t-shirt. He was wearing all black.

His hair was still the same as usual. Dark raven black hair that was a bit messy, but it looked good on him.

Emma gave him a small smile. "I would love to meet you when you were human." she blurted out.

Damon nodded. "I would love to have you meet him too, now come on. We are going on an adventure."

Emma shook her head. "I don't want to. I want to sleep, and I have chicken noodle soup to eat." she answered.

"Well, you will eat and then we will leave. Also, Elena has been worried about you." Damon said.

Emma sighed. "Why?" she asked, walking down the hall.

"Why would anyone be worried for me? I cause things." Emma said.

Damon followed Emma.

Emma sighed and turned around to meet Damon's eyes.

Emma thought for a moment. Emma thought about her dad and what he tried to do. She thought about the man who saved her.

"Damon." she said.

Damon raised an eyebrow and looked down at Emma.

"So, it was you who saved me that night?" Emma asked.

Damon nodded.

Emma gave a small smile. "Thank you." she said, and turned around and began to walk again.

Damon raised an eyebrow and smiled a bit and followed Emma.

Emma walked down the stairs and grabbed soup. She went in the kitchen and placed the brown bag on the table.

Emma pulled out the styrofoam cut that contained the soup. She pulled out the spoon, the napkins, and the dinner roll. Emma smiled seeing the bread.

Emma took a bite of the bread, not caring that butter wasn't on it. She loved bread.

Damon raised an eyebrow and she swallowed. "I love bread." she answered.

"When I was younger and my mom had to go somewhere, my dad wouldn't feed us, so Allison and I had to sneak into the kitchen and sneak bread and water."

Emma gave a small smile and took another bite of the bread. "I was the leader because I was the oldest."

Damon sat down at the chair closest to Emma and nodded. "Well, your dad was a dick." Damon said.

Emma nodded in agreement, finishing the warm bread.

Emma wiped her hands, to get the crumbs off of her hands. Emma opened the lid on the styrofoam cup and she immediately smelled the chicken noodle soup and her mouth watered.

Emma unwrapped the spoon and she took a bite of the chicken noodle soup.

Damon watched her. "Can you eat faster?" he asked her.

Emma shook her head, and this time, she ate extra slow. She laughed seeing Damon's impatient expression.

Emma quickly finished the chicken noodle soup, and she threw the cup away, along with the spoon, and the bag.

They walked outside and the raindrops were coming down harder and Emma smiled, loving the rain.

She turned to look at Damon. "So where are we going Damon?" she asked.

Damon didn't answer, and opened the front door of his red car. He didn't bother opening the car door for Emma.

Emma waited until he opened the door for her. When she noticed he wasn't going to open it for her, she leaned against the red car, waiting until he actually was going to open it for her.

Damon noticed what Emma was doing it and he groaned. He got out of the driver's side and quickly opened the door for Emma.

Emma gave him a fake sweet smile. "You are so sweet Mr. Salvatore, and such a gentleman." she said sarcastically.

Emma climbed in the car. She waited until Damon was back in the driver's seat to talk to him. Damon started the car.

"You know, a gentleman would open the door for the woman willingly." she said.

Damon nodded. "They would, but if you haven't noticed, I'm not a gentleman."

Emma nodded. "Yeah, I know. You are an asshole."

"I am a handsome man." he said.

Emma smiled a bit, and shook her head.

"You are conceited." she said.

"I am hot."

Emma shook her head and crossed her arms.

"You are selfish." she said.

"I am sexy."

"You are a prick."

Damon smirked. "Aren't you supposed to be an Angel?" he asked her.

Emma shrugged. "I don't know." she said.

Damon nodded, and started to drive away.

Emma placed her head on the head rest and turned her head to look at Damon.

"So where are we going?" she asked.

"You like history right?" Damon asked.

Emma rolled her eyes, but nodded slightly.

"Well, I'm gonna show you where I lived over a hundred and fifty years ago." he said, and Emma's face lit up.

"Really?" she asked.

Damon nodded. "But I must warn you, it's old, and it's rainy."

Emma smiled. "That's alright. I would love to see where you lived. I think it's amazing."

Damon smiled a bit loving her reaction, and drove to the place where he once lived, many years ago.

* * *

Emma admired the ruins of the old home. The rain slowed down a bit, and Emma smiled seeing it.

Emma saw an old white stature, that was a bit cracked and was turning it bit brown. It still looked beautiful, even though of the great age.

Emma brought her finger's up to the stature, and shivered a bit because of how cold it was. Immediately when she touched it, she saw Elena. She saw Elena touch it with a huge smile on her face, wearing period clothes with her hair all curly. That was when Emma realized it wasn't Elena. It was Katherine.

Emma frowned, and ignored the feeling of jealousy. She pulled her hand away from the stature and began to walk around the ruins of the house again.

"I'm sure it was beautiful before." she said.

Damon nodded. "It was. It was huge."

"I would love to see it."

Emma walked deeper and deeper into the ruins of the house and she had another vision of Damon and Stefan playing football.

Emma smirked seeing what Damon looked like when he was human. She turned around. "You had curly hair?" she asked.

Damon nodded.

"How cute." she said in a high pitch noise.

Damon appeared in front of her. "So are you seeing my memories or?" he asked her.

Emma shook her head. "Apparently I see visions of the past as well. Very interesting Mr. Salvatore."

"What else do you see?" he asked her.

Emma closed her eyes and concentrated. "I see the house, when it was in good shape. It was beautiful. Huge house. Maids are walking around, doing chores. You and Stefan are talking, and playing football. Katherine comes."

Emma furrowed her eyebrows and concentrated some more. "She wants to play, but then Stefan says, that you play to rough."

Damon smirked. "I play very rough." he purred in Emma's ears, that sent a shiver down her spine.

Emma opened her eyes, not wanting to see anymore of Katherine.

She turned around to look at Damon. She gave him a smile.

"You were so sweet." she said, and Damon smiled.

"What happened?" she said, walking away, making Damon's smile disappear.

Emma laughed and walked around the house. She then saw Damon's father smacking him.

Emma frowned and turned to Damon. "Sorry 'bout your dad." she said.

Damon shook his head. "That was years ago. Talking about my dad, you wanna go dance on his grave? I still do. Fabio killed him."

Emma laughed a bit. "Fabio?" she asked.

"Stefan. Darling Stefan." Damon answered, and Emma furrowed her eyebrows.

"Stefan killed your father?" she asked concerned.

Damon nodded. "My father tried to kill him first."

Emma furrowed her eyebrows some more and nodded.

"How did you become what you are again?" she asked, not remembering if he told her or not.

"Katherine fed me her blood, father killed me, I drank human blood, and like that I became a vampire."

"Your dad killed you?" Emma asked concerned.

"Yep. The old man didn't want me and Stefan, because we tried to save Katherine from being killed, and he shot us. We ruined our families name."

Emma gave him a small smile. "I think he ruined it." she answered.

She then walked to Damon and gave him a tight hug. "And I'm sorry about your father."

She pulled away quickly, trying to hide her blush.

Damon smirked. "Well, I am thirsty." he said.

"Mind tapping a vein?" he asked, looking down at Emma and Emma hit him playfully on the arm.

"Dick." she said, and walked to car.

Damon followed her, but Damon heard someone in the woods.

He grabbed Emma's arm and pulled her closer to him. Emma looked up at him, and she felt something in the pit of her stomach, and she knew that something wasn't good. She knew it.

Emma heard a laugh behind her and she turned around slowly, with Damon still holding her arm.

"Hello Emma." Adrianna said.

Emma looked at the woman in front of her and frown.

Adrianna was wearing dark black leggings, a black shirt that showed cleavage and a long black leather jacket that went to her knees.

Her lips were blood-red as usual, and she wore dark makeup. Her reddish-brown hair was in slight curls, and a smirk played on her lips.

"What are you doing here?" Emma asked bravely.

"I came to talk to you actually." Adriana said.

"Connor told me how Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome came to save you." Adrianna said, looking at Damon.

"I'm not that tall." he said and Adrianna ignored him.

"I made him suffer Emma because he allowed you to get away. How do you feel that someone suffered and died because of you. I can show you if you like.

Adrianna closed her eyes, and Emma began to see Connor in her mind, suffering.

A sharp knife dragged against Connor's stomach, cutting his stomach open, blood travelling out of the wound.

Connor scream in agony, and Adrianna pulled a liquid all over the cut, before it fully healed.

Connor screamed even more, as the liquid burned his skin and in his insides.

It felt like Emma was there watching it and Emma shook her head. "Stop!" she screamed.

Adrianna didn't stop. Adrianna made Emma watch some more.

"Stop it!" Emma screamed again, shaking her head, trying to get the image out of her head.

Adrianna smirked and opened her eyes.

Emma narrowed her eyes at Arianna, and scooted closer to Damon.

"What do you want from me?" Emma asked strongly.

"I want you dead Emma. Every time I try to kill you, someone saves you. I might as well just kill that sexy Salvatore. I could even have fun with him."

Emma shook her head. "Don't you dare touch him or anyone else I care about."

Adrianna smirked. "You care for the monster." she said.

Damon's eyes went wide as he watched.

Emma nodded. "Yeah, I do."

Adrianna shook her head. "You are like your cousin. That's why she died so many times in the past. She was too caught up in love. It made the kill easier. She was always the first to die, but you were always the challenge."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Emma asked.

Adrianna rolled her eyes. "That doesn't matter now Angel. I'm just here to warn you. I want you to know that it will be here. I will always be there. I will be watching you, your family, and especially that sexy Salvatore. Damon is his name right?"

Emma glared at Adrianna. "What did I ever do to you?" Emma asked.

Adrianna glared. "You keep on coming back to life."

Adrianna began to walk closer to Damon and to Emma.

Adrianna was right in front of Damon and she gave him a smile.

She brought her hand out. She had long nails, that were painted in dark red blood nail polish.

She brought her hand to his chest and dug her nail deep in her skin. Damon cried out in agony and Emma couldn't see him hurt.

Damon fell to his knees and Adrianna put her hand all the way in Damon's chest squeezing his heart.

Adrianna turned to look at Emma. "You see Emma. This is what happens when it is hard to kill you." she said, while squeezing and pulling on his heart.

"The people you love and care about suffer, and I make sure they suffer greatly."

Adrianna let go of Damon's heart and brought her hand inside Damon's stomach, now squeezing his intestines.

Damon cried out and Adrianna smirked.

"Now Emma, what I suggest is for you to just let me kill you the easy way instead of making it so hard."

Emma just nodded. "Okay, okay. I understand, just please stop hurting him. He's suffering. Please stop." Emma begged.

Adrianna nodded and pulled her hand out, that was now covered in Damon's dark red blood.

Adrianna looked down at her hand, and licked off the red blood. "Hmm." she said, "Your blood taste good."

Emma looked at Adrianna in disgust and Adrianna smiled.

Adrianna snapped her fingers and a wooden stake appeared in her hand.

Adrianna walked to Damon and looked down at him then back at Emma.

"Don't!" Emma screamed, knowing what Adrianna was thinking about doing.

"Don't!" Emma screamed again, now running to Adrianna, and Emma pushed Adrianna out-of-the-way, making the wooden stake go in Damon's chest, but thankfully it didn't hit his heart.

Damon screamed, feeling that the stake had vervain on it.

Adrianna smirked and said. "Remember Emma." and with that, she was gone.

Emma was breathing heavily and ran to Damon. She pulled out the stake and she saw how weak he was.

Damon looked up at Emma and groan. "I'm going to kill that bitch." he said.

Emma just nodded, and lifted his shirt up to look at his wounds.

There was a whole in his chest and in his stomach. Emma frowned seeing that it was healing slowly.

"Why isn't it healing fast enough?" she asked.

Damon shrugged, not wanting to tell Emma.

Emma looked at his wounds and frowned. "Damon, tell me what I need to do." she said.

Damon shook his head. "I'm fine really."

Emma ran a finger against the wound and Damon screamed out in pain.

"I'm sorry." she said.

Damon shook his head. "No, it's okay." he said.

Emma shook her head and thought for a moment. "Damon." she said. "Take some blood."

Damon shook his head, and Emma began to bring her wrist to his mouth, but Damon pushed her wrist away.

"No, I won't be able to control myself." he said.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Damon, don't go all Edward Cullen. Now, take some of my blood, or I won't talk to you ever again." she commanded.

Damon nodded slowly, hearing her loud heart beating.

Damon grabbed her hand with his right wrist and allowed his face to change. It didn't scare Emma like it did before. She wasn't afraid of him.

Damon allowed his sharp fangs to dig into Emma's skin slowly and softly. Emma winced a bit, because of the sharp pain, but it quickly went away.

Emma felt her body going weaker and weaker, but she had to do this. She had to do this for Damon.

Damon heard as her pulse began to go weaker and weaker, so he took as much as he needed and he pulled his fangs out of her wrist.

Her blood was wonderful. It was sweet. It was the best blood he has ever had and he loved drinking it.

Damon quickly bit into his rest and brought his wrist up to Emma's lips. She drank as much as she needed and then she pulled away.

"Thank you." he said, and she nodded.

He then led her back to the car, heading to the Salvatore Boarding House to get a change of clothes.

* * *

Caroline frowned and walked into the Grill. 'Tyler' was there and was talking to Matt. All of them had to pretend that they didn't know. They had to pretend that they thought Klaus was Tyler, even though they didn't want to.

They have been acting for a week and Caroline couldn't take it anymore. She hated that she had to pretend. She hated it more than anything.

'Tyler' spotted Caroline and smile. "Hi Caroline." he said, walking to her, placing his lips upon her lips. Caroline kissed him, and ignored the spark she felt.

Caroline pulled away and gave 'Tyler' a small smile.

How could she not know that this wasn't Tyler? Didn't she love Tyler? Wasn't she supposed to know who he was? Why was she so stupid?

"Caroline?" 'Tyler' asked, and Caroline pulled away from her thoughts, and turned to look at 'Tyler'.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Are you alright?"

Caroline just nodded. "I haven't been drinking blood lately, so I've been kinda weak lately."

'Tyler' nodded believing in her. Did he just ask her out of concern? Does he really care for her?

Caroline just studied 'Tyler' trying to understand him.

A smile appeared on his face. "Why don't we go to my house?" he asked.

Caroline thought for a moment and nodded. If she had to pretend that she didn't know, she also had to make the decisions like she didn't know.

'Tyler' smiled and he grabbed a hold of Caroline's hand, and he led her outside.

Caroline allowed him. She felt stupid for allowing him, but she also wanted to go home with him.

'Tyler' went to his black car, and he opened the passenger door for Caroline.

Caroline smiled, loving how he was such a gentleman.

Caroline went in the car and then he closed it for her. 'Tyler' went to the driver's side and he drove Caroline and him to his house.

They both sat in silence. Not in an awkward silence, but in a silence that was welcoming. A silence that felt safe. Caroline felt safe.

'Tyler' parked the car and that's when Caroline noticed they were at his house. 'Tyler pulled the keys out of the ignition and opened his car, quickly walking to the other side of the car, to open the door for Caroline.

Caroline gave him a small smile and he led her inside the house and into his room.

Caroline sat on the bed awkwardly, not sure of what to do. 'Tyler' just watched her, trying to read her.

Caroline then cleared her throat. "Tyler, I need to talk to you." she said, finally making the decision.

She couldn't do it no more. She couldn't pretend.

'Tyler' nodded and walked to Caroline. He sat next to her and took both of her small smooth hands into his.

"First, I need to tell you something, and it isn't easy for me to say." he said.

Caroline just nodded, not really wanting to hear what he had to say, but she was a bit curious.

'Tyler' stared into Caroline's eyes and loved how they were like the ocean. He loved her eyes.

"Caroline, I think I am falling in love with you." 'Tyler' said slowly.

Caroline just stared into his eyes, unsure of what to say.

'Tyler' felt rejected. He frowned and pulled his hands away.

He began to stand up, but then Caroline grabbed his hand, and pushed him back down on the bed.

She immediately crashed her lips to him, not caring who he really was.

Klaus was showing who he really was being Tyler. Klaus was being a gentleman and he was being kind.

He would do nice things for Caroline. He would make sure Caroline would want to do, whatever they were doing.

'Tyler' ran his bottom lip against Caroline's asking for entrance. She parted her lips slightly, giving in to his demand.

'Tyler' smiled between the kiss.

Caroline didn't care that 'Tyler' was Klaus anymore, because deep down, deep, deep down, she was falling in love with him, but she wouldn't admit it anytime soon.

* * *

Emma sat on Damon's big bed and watched as he looked through his clothes. He took of his wrecked black shirt, revealing his perfect body, with bloodstains on the chest and his abdomen.

Emma looked away, ashamed that she was watching him.

Damon quickly picked a black button up a John Varvatos shirt. He quickly buttoned it up and Emma watched. She was curious on what he was doing.

Damon smirked feeling her eyes on him. "You can't resist looking, I know." he said, and she blushed.

"Whatever." she said.

Emma laid on his bed. "Your bed is so soft." she said, cuddling into it.

Damon smirked. "I know, we can have some fun on there if you like."

Emma glared at him and shook her head.

"No Damon." she said.

Damon smirked and walked over to the bed and sat next to Emma.

"What do you want to do?" Emma asked, turning her head to look at him.

"I can think of a lot of things we could do." he said wiggling his eyebrows.

Emma made a noise of disgust. "Is that all you think about?" she asked.

Damon nodded. "Yeah, that's all I think about."

Emma turned to her side, completely grossed out.

"You know, once you turn to the dark side you can't go back." he whispered in her ear.

"I'm an Angel, mosquito, I don't think about all of that."

Damon laughed. "Did you just call me a mosquito?"

Emma nodded. "That is one of Allison's nicknames for you." Emma said with a smile.

"You gotta love that girl." Emma added.

"Yeah, you gotta love her." Damon said sarcastically and Emma laughed.

"Well, it's dinner time, why don't we go to the Grill." Emma suggested.

Damon groaned. "Fine, but I am drinking." he said.

Emma rolled her eyes and got off the bed.

Damon followed and he smiled. In the first time in a long time, he was actually happy and he actually smiled instead of smirking.

* * *

"No, Emma you don't do it like that." Damon told her, as Emma was playing pool.

"What? What's wrong with it? I think I am doing it right." Emma defended.

Damon took another sip of his bourbon and shook his head. "You are holding the stick wrong. You are supposed to..." Damon smirked.

"I can show you how to hold it right."

Emma shook her head. "No." she said, walking away from the pool table, giving the stick to Damon.

Damon smirked. and watched as she left.

Emma was heading to the bathroom, but she bumped into someone. She looked up and saw the man she saw almost a week ago.

"I told you I would see you around." he said, in his thick British accent.

Emma nodded. "You did. Did you find that girl yet?" Emma asked.

Kol shook his head. "Not yet, but I think I am getting close."

Emma gave him a small smile. "That's good. I hope you find her."

Kol nodded. "Me too Emma." he said.

Emma smiled a bit, and waited for him to move out-of-the-way so she can go to the bathroom, but he didn't move.

"Kol, what are you doing?" a voice said behind Emma.

Emma turned around to see a man who looked very similar to Kol, but was older.

"I am doing nothing Elijah. I am just speaking with Emma here." Kol said, pointing towards Emma.

The man Elijah nodded. Elijah grabbed Emma's hand and kissed her knuckles, never looking away from her eyes.

"Elijah. It is a pleasure to meet you." he said, and pulled away.

Emma realized that they were both vampires, when Elijah touched her. She felt cold, and she saw death.

She gave him a smile. "Nice to meet you too. I need to get back to my friend. He's overprotective."

Emma moved right and walked around Elijah and Kol.

"See you around Kol, and bye Elijah." she said, walking away from them both.

When she was gone Elijah said, "It looks like her."

Kol rolled his eyes. "It may look like Annaliese brother, but she's not."

Kol smirked. "Annaliese even turned you down brother. Don't you remember? I could never forget that day." Kol said laughing.

"You would have seen her many times before, but you always being so faithful to dear old Nik, you didn't, but luckily for me, I saw her and her cousin all the time." Kol said with a smile.

"And her and her cousin got really close." he said with her smirk.

Elijah shook his head and walked away from his brother.

Kol just gave a small smile, hoping that Emma's cousin was really somewhere, because he was dying to see Aaline's beautiful face again.

* * *

Emma looked over at Damon. He was standing up, walking around her room, looking at her belongings, and the pictures.

Emma has spent the whole day with him and she was happy. She had fun with him. She felt like she could actually be herself. All of her worries just washed away.

Emma smiled and got off the bed and walked over to him.

Damon was looking at a picture of Emma's mother. He remembered her. Damon always thought of her like a little sister. He cared for Emma's mom greatly.

"That's my mom." she said simply.

Damon looked away from the picture and back at Emma.

Damon nodded. "Yeah, I know. You look like her."

Emma just nodded. "Everyone tells me that." she said, while walking back to the bed.

"So what about your mom Mr. Salvatore. How was she?"

Emma walked back to the bed and laid down on it, ignoring the covers.

"She was nice. I was closer to her than my father." he answered.

Emma nodded. "What was her name?" she asked..

"Elizabeth." Damon answered.

Emma smiled. "Pretty." she said.

Damon nodded. "Yeah. She was. I got her looks, that's why I am so sexy." he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Whatever. So I am guessing she had black hair, blue eyes?" she asked.

Damon nodded. "Yep." he said popping the 'p'.

Emma nodded. "And Stefan looks mostly like your father?"

"Yeah, poor Steffie."

Emma laughed. "Stefan isn't that bad-looking." Emma defended.

"He has those green eyes." she added.

Damon shook his head. "I think I am the best looking brother."

Emma gave a small smile and nodded. "Sure." she said.

"Just admit it Emma. You want me." he said, seductively.

Emma shook her head. "I don't want you Damon." she said.

Damon shook his head and walked to the bed. He laid down next to her, and Emma's heart began to beat fast.

"Stop lying to yourself." he said.

Emma shook her head. "I'm not." she answered.

"In denial." he sang out.

Emma rolled her eyes, and turned to her side, so she wouldn't have to see Damon.

Emma closed her eyes and friend. "Damon." she said.

Damon smirked. "Finally gonna admit you want me?" he asked.

Emma rolled her eyes and turned to her other side to face him.

"What is going to happen with Arianna?" she asked.

"I'm scared. She has already hurt Meredith and Katie. What if she hurts someone else I care about?" she asked.

"Are you worried for me?"

Emma narrowed her eyes at him. "I hate you." she said.

Damon chuckled. "Don't worry. I won't let her hurt anyone else."

Emma nodded. "But what if you do something idiotic and get yourself killed?" she asked.

Damon smirked, and place his hand on his head, to support himself.

"You are worried for me." he teased.

"Damon, answer the question."

Damon shook his head. "You like me." he said, and she blushed a bit.

"I care about you." she answered.

Damon smiled a bit. "I won't let anyone get to you and your family and I am not an idiot." he said.

Emma shook her head, not trusting him.

Damon was about to speak, but Damon heard footsteps heading to Emma's door. Damon quickly disappeared as the door open.

"Hey Em, are you feeling better?" Meredith asked.

Emma nodded and faked a cough, that sounded surprisingly realistic.

"Yeah, I think I am going to go to bed. I feel not to good."

Meredith furrowed her eyebrows. "Are you sure? It only just turned nine."

Emma nodded. "Yeah, I plan to go to school tomorrow, and I want all the rest I need."

Meredith nodded. "Okay Em, if you need anything just call me. I'm just a door down."

Emma laughed a bit, but then remembered she was 'sick', so she then coughed.

"Okay Mere. I'm sure I will be alright. I just need some rest, and I promise you that I will feel better. I feel a bit better already."

Meredith smiled. "Okay Em, and I'm so sorry I had to stay out late. A patient died today, and it was just a bad day."

Emma nodded. "No, it's alright."

Meredith just stared at Emma and nodded. "Okay, well good night." Meredith said while closing the door.

"Good night." Emma said back, and coughed.

When the floor was fully closed and Meredith's footsteps were no more in sound reach, Damon appeared on the bed again.

Emma gasped and backed away to far, falling on the floor.

Emma got up and glared at the vampire laying on her bed with a huge smirk on his face.

"I. Hate. You." she said slowly.

Damon smirk got even bigger. "Ah, the poor kitten is angry." he said, teasingly.

Emma narrowed her eyes at him.

"Don't call me kitten, leech." she said.

Damon laughed. "Okay angel."

Emma sat on the bed, and used her pillow to hit him.

"Don't call me angel bloodsucker."

Okay princess."

Emma glared at him and laid down on the bed. "I don't like you." she said.

Damon rolled his eyes.

He got off the bed, and walked to the window. Emma frowned, feeling his warmth go away.

"Bye Emma." he said.

Before he went out of the window, Emma spoke to him.

"Damon." she said.

Damon turned around and smirked. "Yes?" he asked.

"Can you please stay? I know Adrianna will be watching me and the house, and I am scared, and I kinda want a vampire here to watch over us."

Damon nodded and leaned against the wall, crossing his arms looking casual.

Emma studied him and felt bad.

"Damon." she said again.

"Hmmhmmm?" he asked.

"You can sleep in my bed tonight if you like. I don't mind sleeping on the floor, and you are the guest, and I wouldn't want you to sleep on the floor." she said nervously, her palms were sweaty.

Damon nodded. "We can share the bed. It's big enough for both of us." he said with a smirk.

Emma nodded, her heart skipping a beat.

"Yeah." she said quietly.

Emma turned to her side, and she heard as Damon took off his boots and off his jacket. She then felt the weight of the bed change, and she tried to control her beating heart, knowing that Damon could probably hear it.

Emma closed her eyes, and nuzzled into her soft pillow and wrapped the blanket around her tighter.

Damon crossed his arms and placed them behind his head like he did earlier. He listened to Emma's breathing and to her heart.

He listened to her breathing as it began to slow down. When he finally knew that she was sleeping, he turned to his side, and watched Emma.

He wanted to hold her. He wanted to never let her go, and let her know that she was safe with him.

Damon wanted Emma to feel safe. He wanted her to feel happy.

Damon scooted closer to Emma, and breathed in her scent. She smelled like vanilla. She smelled sweet.

Damon heard as her heart was pumping slowly, sending blood everywhere throughout her body.

Damon, felt his face change, but he quickly took deep breaths and controlled himself. He would never hurt Emma. Never.

Damon held out his arms to Emma, and grabbed her waist. He grabbed it slowly and gently,

He brought Emma close to him so that their bodies were touching each other. Emma stirred in her sleep because of the movement.

Damon knew she wasn't going to wake up because her breathing didn't change.

Damon brought his free arm around her neck. He cuddled into her, and he held her tight to him, as if he always wanted to protect her, as if he never wanted to let go.

Damon removed the arm from his wrist and used his fingers to move the beautiful brown hair out of Emma's face.

When it was out of her face, Damon brought his arm back around her petite waist.

Damon kissed the top of her head and whispered "Good night Emma."

It wasn't long before he fell asleep as well, into a state of happiness, a state where he felt important, and where he felt like someone cared for him.

When Emma told him she cared for him, he knew she meant it, and it made his insides feel warm inside.

Little did Damon and Emma know, someone was watching them while they slept.

They watched through the window. They watched as the vampire held on to the little angel girl.

The person wasn't Adrianna, or one of her servants. It was someone who was going to destroy Emma's life more than it is already.

It was someone who was going to hurt her, and cause her pain, because it was her fault. All of it was her fault.

The person walked away from their spot. They had a plan. They were going to pair up with Adrianna. They were going to kill Emma, and of course, they already planned it out.

_**Far From An Angel**_

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading my story. I am so sorry it took me awhile to update. I have been sick and busy. It hasn't been good for me.**

**I'm also sorry for the huge skip, but it was only a week. I tried to continue it right after where they found out about Klaus, but I just couldn't. I tried, and it sucked, and I was disappointed in myself! I'm sorry!**

**I rewrote this chapter several times to make it perfect for all of you wonderful people, and I hope you like it.**

**I wanted to add Damon and Emma cuteness, so yeah... that would explain that, and if you haven't noticed, I am a big fan of Klaroline. I love them.**

**So apparently Klaus is falling in love with Caroline! How cute!**

**So Kol wants Emma's cousin... hmm... You will learn more about Emma, her past, her family, and angels. There is so much you must learn!**

**I have done a lot of research for this story lol.**

**Who do you think that person was? Review and tell me any suggestions that you may have because I would love to hear them. Whatever you want to happen just tell me and I can see what I can do!**

**You know what to do! Be nice and Review!**

**Love, SnowWhite1864**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hi! This chapter has flashbacks and all of that fancy stuff! I know you are excited because I am excited! Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Germany 1212**_

_ "Adelena!" Annaliese screamed out her cousin's name, running frantically around the dark forest._

_ They were forced to go their separate ways because Adrianna has tracked them down and she was ready to kill them, no matter who got hurt._

_ Annaliese regretted that they ever went their separate ways, but Kol and Elijah thought it would be a good idea. So far, Annaliese lost Elijah along the way and she has been alone for about an hour. Annaliese also didn't know if her cousin was alright, which she was hoping she was. Annaliese couldn't live with herself if he cousin, Adelena, ever got hurt._

_ So far, this idea was not going so well._

_ Annaliese walked deeper and deeper into the dark woods, knowing that it was probably unintelligent on what she was doing. She was all alone with no help. No one was near her, and no one was there to help her, but Annaliese had to do it, and she knew she had to. She had to find her cousin and she had to search for her cousin._

_ Annaliese's long beautiful chestnut-brown hair was parted down the middle, with a braid going around the crown of her head. A white veil covered the crown of her head as well. She wore a green dress that touched the ground as she walked, making the dead leaves move with her dress. Her beautiful emerald-green eyes, tried to see in the dark, but it was no use. She could see nothing._

_ "Adelena! Please! Please be alright!" she said in German, frantically running around, screaming her cousin's name._

_ Annaliese was growing more and more worried as the hour passed on._

_ Annaliese knew that Adrianna was near. She knew that she was coming for her, and she didn't know if she had killed her cousin. Annaliese couldn't live with herself if it had happened. Annaliese has done everything she could for her cousin, making sure that she was protected all the time, but now she didn't know where she was. She didn't know if she was safe or if she was alive. All she could do was hope._

_ "Adelena!" Annaliese screamed out once more, searching everywhere for her cousin._

_ Annaliese took deep breaths. It was becoming harder and harder to run. It was becoming painful more than ever. Annaliese didn't feel her legs anymore, and her heart was beating against her chest, sending her blood throughout her body. Her lungs were burning, and they were gasping for air, welcoming the fresh air that was in the air._

_ Annaliese spotted a huge tall tree and she walked to it. She laid her body against the tall tree. She placed her hand on the bark, and she placed her other hand over her heart, feeling its beat._

_ Annaliese breathed in some more oxygen and removed her hand from her chest. She brought her hand up to her head, and ripped off the white veil, hoping that maybe that would lead Adrianna off guard._

_ Annaliese rubbed her scent over the tree, knowing that Adrianna could smell her if she really tried. Adrianna was a demon. She could smell a blood of an Angel miles away. Adrianna knew where they were, but when she would kill an Angel, she would make it painfully. She was of course the daughter of Satan._

_ Annaliese moved away from the tree she was at, and ran to other trees, rubbing her scent off of them. Annaliese then found a hole near the tree, and stuffed her white veil in the hole. She hid her veil using the brown dead leaves that laid uselessly on the ground._

_ When Annaliese finished, she got to her feet and took a couple of deep breaths and she began to run again, knowing that she has already wasted time rubbing her scent off of the trees._

_ "Annaliese!" a voice screamed out._

_ Annaliese turned around, looking around her surroundings. Like before, she couldn't see anything. She couldn't see a thing._

_ Annaliese didn't need to ask, because she knew who was calling her. She would know that voice from anyway. It was her cousin, Adelena, and Adelena needed Annaliese._

_ Annaliese began to run in the direction she heard her cousin. Annaliese felt the adrenaline in her body becoming more and more stronger. Annaliese wasn't going to give up. Not now, not ever._

_ Annaliese ran faster, but she forgot to lift her long emerald-green dress. She fell on the cold ground and groaned. She used her hands and her knees to break her fall. Annaliese groaned once more, and she stood up, using her hands and knees to help her get up._

_ Annaliese wiped her hands on her knees, not caring that she was staining her dress. It was already destroyed and possessions mean nothing to her._

_ Annaliese hated herself for allowing all of this to slow her down. She hated herself for being so slow. It felt as if it was taking hours just to get to her cousin, and Annaliese hated how it felt. She hated it._

_ "Annaliese! Help me!" a voice screamed. It was Adelena again. Annaliese swallowed the lump in her throat and began to run again. She ran as fast as she could, ignoring the sharp pain that was developing in her chest._

_ "Annaliese." a voice said softly. Annaliese turned around to see Elijah. His brown eyes looked over Annaliese, seeing her wounds. "What has happened?" he asked her, walking closer to her. He brought a hand up to her cheek, and touched the cut. Annaliese winced and Elijah immediately removed his hand from her cheek._

_ "You have a deep cut on your right cheek. What has happened?" he asked once again._

_ Annaliese furrowed her eyebrows, and brought her hand to her cheek. She felt the warm liquid making its way down her right cheek._

_ She pulled her hand away. "I don't know how it happened. Probably when I tripped." she said, wiping the blood on her dress, not caring that it was unlady like._

_ "Elijah, I have heard Adelena calling me over there. Please. You must take me to her. I am begging you Elijah. You will be able to track her down better than I will be able to." she told him and Elijah nodded._

_ "Yes, I have heard her calling as well, but we shall not worry. Kol will die for Adelena."_

_ Annaliese nodded. "Yes, I agree Elijah, but Adrianna. She will do anything to get to my cousin and me. Please take me to her. Use your speed and your scent. Please. I have to find her before Adrianna does. We both have to find her."_

_ Elijah nodded. "Very well Annaliese. Take a hold of my hand and hang on to me. We will be moving quite too fast." he told her._

_ Annaliese did nothing. She just listened to Elijah and did what she was told. In a flash she was with her cousin, but her cousin wasn't alive as she had hoped. Her cousin was dead, with a huge white knife sticking out of her chest._

* * *

Emma stirred in her sleep and Damon woke up, feeling her move against his body. He looked down at her, and saw a frown upon her pink lips. Damon didn't know whether to wake her up, or whether to allow her to sleep.

He decided on the latter. He brought her closer to him, and he closed his eyes again, going back in the state of rest and peace. A smile appeared on Damon's lips, but a frown stayed on Emma's.

* * *

_ "Adelena!" Annaliese screamed, running to her cousin. Annaliese fell to her knees, beside her cousin, sobbing._

_ She shook her head. "No. No." she repeated over and over, grabbing Adelena's shoulders, shaking her._

_ "Adelena. Wake up. Please wake up. You cannot be dead. You cannot." she said._

_ Annaliese felt the warm saline tears travel down her pale cheeks and she didn't bother to wipe them away._

_ Annaliese felt empty. She felt alone. She had no one left now. All of her family members were gone, her mother, her father, her aunt, her grandmother. Everyone that she loved and cared about was gone._

_ "Adelena." Annaliese said once more, bringing her shaky hand to touch her cousin's hand. It was ice cold and that's when Annaliese knew that she could not bring her cousin back. She could not do anything. She was useless. No vampire blood could help her cousin and no spell could help her cousin. She was already gone._

_ "Adelena. No. I'm so sorry." Annaliese sobbed, engulfing her cousin into a hug. Adelena laid lifelessly in Annaliese's arms. Her blonde long wavy hair hanged down, touching the cold ground as Annaliese held her. Her eyes were shut, hiding Adelena's beautiful dark blue eyes. Her lips were pale pink. Annaliese sobbed again._

_ Annaliese looked down at her cousin. She laid her on the cold ground again. Annaliese looked down at the huge knife that was inside Adelena's heart._

_ Annaliese looked down at it, knowing that Adrianna did this to her cousin. Adrianna did this to her cousin, and made her suffer._

_ Annaliese took hold of the knife handle, and began to tug at it. "Annaliese, I do not think that is necessary." Elijah said, walking over to Annaliese._

_ Annaliese ignored him and she pulled out the white knife fastly. Blood poured out of the whole in Adelena's chest, and Annaliese refused to look away._

_ Annaliese threw the sharp huge white knife on the ground that was covered in Adelena's dark red blood._

_ Annaliese shook her head and looked down at her cousin. The tears were coming down uncontrollably now. Annaliese heard a stick break and both Elijah and she turned their head to see Kol._

_ Kol's dark brown eyes widened and he ran over to Adelena's body. "No!" he screamed. Annaliese moved out of the way, and allowed Kol to look over Adelena._

_ Kol shook his head and picked Adelena up, bringing her closer to him. His hand caressed the back of her hand, as his arm was around her waist, pulling her close to him. He rocked back and forth, holding Adelena close._

_ "I am so sorry Adelena. I should not have left you." Kol said, as a tear made its way down his cheek._

_ Annaliese sobbed and watched the scene in front of her. Her beautiful blonde cousin's body, being held by the attractive vampire. Their love was powerful. Annaliese would feel their love. They both cared for each other greatly, and Annaliese wished it was her instead of her cousin. All of this was her fault. All of it._

_ "Kol." Annaliese said softly. "It is not your fault." she said._

_ Kol shook his head, and looked up at Annaliese. His eyes were filled with red blotches. "But it is Annaliese. I should have not left her. I heard a noise and I told her to stay here and wait for me. All of this is my fault. All of it is." Kol said, looking down, back at the beautiful Angel that laid lifelessly in his arms._

_ Annaliese wiped away the warm tears and looked at Elijah._

_ "Elijah, could you and Kol please leave? I-I have unfinished business to do." she tried to say strongly, but the stutter didn't help._

_ Elijah knew what she was talking about and he shook his head. "No Annaliese. That is reckless." he told her._

_ Annaliese walked to Elijah. "No it is not. I must kill her. I have to kill her. I have to do it for my family, for Adelena, for you and your siblings." she told him, tears at the rim of her eyes, but she blinked them away. She had to appear strong no matter how much she wanted to cry and be told that everything would be alright._

_ "You are a martyr." he told her, anger dripping off his voice._

_ Annaliese shook her head. "No, I am an Angel." _

* * *

Emma opened her eyes. She felt an arm around her waist, and she removed it, knowing that it was Damon.

Emma removed the blankets from her body, and shivered when the cold air hit against her bare skin.

Emma got off of her bed and walked to the window. She opened it and allowed the fresh air to come in her room.

Emma sat down at the small couch that sat beside the window. She grabbed the blue packet that was folded neatly on the small couch.

She laid the warm fuzzy blanket on top of her body. She welcomed the warmth the small blanket gave.

Emma arranged herself so that she could see out the window. Emma watched the stairs and the moon. It was a full moon. A moon that looked so beautiful and shined so bright. The stars shined as well. They looked beautiful.

Emma found comfort in the night sky. Emma found herself growing more tired as the minutes passed on.

Emma closed her eyes, not meaning to fall asleep, but sleep took over her again, sending her back into the world of her past.

* * *

_ Annaliese laid beside her beautiful blonde cousin. It has only been about an hour since Elijah and Kol left, and they didn't go without a fight._

_ Annaliese wished that they could stay, but she knew how this was going to end for her. She saw visions of this night, and so far everything that she has saw in her visions, and everything that she dreamt about was coming true._

_ Annaliese turned her head to look at Adelena. Adelena looked peaceful. Her blonde hair looked a bit darker, and her skin was white. Pure white. Is that how it looked when an Angel died? For vampires, they turn gray and veins appear everywhere. For Angels they turn white?_

_ Annaliese felt a tear coming down her cheek, but she quickly wiped it away. Annaliese turned her attention at the night sky again. It was a full moon and the moon was shining bright._

_ The stars covered the sky, making the sky look more beautiful than ever. Annaliese smiled a bit, remembering what her mother said about stars. Stars were the 'spirits' of those who have passed. They shine so bright because the ones that have passed away are still living._

_ Annaliese turned her head and looked back at her cousin. The moon was shining down on Adelena, making her hair shine. Annaliese sat up and looked around the dark forest. In the distant, she saw these beautiful blue flowers. Beautiful blue flowers that she has never seen before. They were dark blue and they reminded Annaliese of Adelena's eyes._

_ Annaliese stood up and picked up the flowers. She smelled them and they smelled beautiful. She made a banquet of the blue flowers, and walked back to her lifeless cousin._

_ Annaliese took of hold of Adelena's cold hands. She placed the beautiful blue flowers between both of her hands, and she then crossed both of her hands, in a state where it looked like Adelena was praying. Annaliese placed Adelena's hands on top of her chest, hiding the awful huge hole._

_ A tear fell from Annaliese's cheek and onto Adelena's blue dress._

_ Annaliese then moved to Adelena's wavy hair. Annaliese ran her fingers through the soft blonde hair. She laid Adelena's hair on her shoulder. Her hair reached to her waist._

_ Annaliese smoothed out her hair. Annaliese then fixed Adelena's hair, making it flow out more. _

_ Annaliese stepped back and looked down at her cousin. Annaliese swallowed and she felt cold and alone. She remembered this from her dreams._

_ Annaliese took a deep breath and sat next to her cousin again._

_ "Do you remember when we were young Adelena?" she asked, and of course there was no answer, but the wind moved instead._

_ "We used to play and act as if we were rulers of the land. Mother would yell at me, and Aunt Annette would be yelling at you. They were just worried for us."_

_ Annaliese smiled at the memory. Annaliese studied Adelena closer, and noticed that her cross necklace was gone. Annaliese frowned, knowing that Adrianna probably took it or destroyed it._

_ "I remember when you had that beautiful baby boy." Annaliese said quietly._

_ "A terrible thing that happened to you Adelena and I am so sorry I was not there on that night to protect you." Annaliese said quietly again._

_ "But at least we know your son is out there safe somewhere. I am sure that he is being protected." Annaliese said, forcing a small smile on her lips._

_ Annaliese then frowned, thinking about everything. "I am so sorry Adelena. I am so sorry I was not there all the time. I wish that it was me instead of you. You deserve to live." Annaliese said softly._

_ Annaliese bit her lip and felt the tears coming again. "If I could change everything I would my dear cousin. I would." she said._

_ Annaliese shook her head. "But I cannot, and I loathe that I will not be able to bring you back. I wish I could. I wish it with all of my heart. I will destroy her though. I promise you I will get a chance to." Annaliese promised._

_ Annaliese took a deep breath and laid beside her cousin again._

_ Annaliese closed her eyes and began to sing a song her mother taught them many years ago. Many years ago when she was still alive._

_ Annaliese hoped that closing her eyes would help stop the tears from falling, but they still fell. Slowly and silently. _

_** "Lord watch over me."**_

_She sang softly, and slowly._

_** "I believe in thee.**_

_**Guide me to your kingdom.**_

_**And give me my freedom."**_

Annaliese cried, and her lips were trembling and it was hard for her to sing the song, but she continued anyway, knowing how much Adelena loved this song and how much her own mother loved this song.

_** "Forgive me for my sins."**_

_ She began again._

_** "And always bless my kin."**_

_Her voice cracked when she said kin, because what family does she have left?_

_** "Lord watch over me. I believe in thee.**_

_**Make my sorrow go away; But always stay.**_

_** Lord watch over me. I believe in thee.**_

_**Watch me while I cry. Watch me while I die**_

_** Lord watch over me. I believe in thee."**_

_Tears streamed down Annaliese's cheek and she stopped singing. She couldn't sing no more. Her voice cracked, and her bottom lip was wobbling. Slowly, Annaliese was falling apart._

_ A sound of a branch breaking came from the dark forest and Annaliese opened her eyes immediately, Annaliese sat up quickly, looking and staring in the dark forest, knowing that someone was there. Whoever the person was, was watching Annaliese, and Annaliese swallowed, feeling the gaze from the person that was sitting up on a tree watching Annaliese. A smile appeared on her dark red lips._

_"You have a beautiful voice young Angel." the cruel voice said, and Annaliese already knew who it was._

_Annaliese stayed quiet and stared at the forest, refusing to look away._

_Annaliese heard the sound of someone jumping off the tree, and Annaliese then knew that she was coming to her._

_ Adrianna walked_ _slowly out of the dark woods, wearing a long beautiful dress that showed a good amount of cleavage. The color of the dress was blood-red. A color that every maiden did not dare to wear. She wore a black cloak over her dress, and Annaliese knew that she was hiding something under that black cloak, and she already had an idea of what it could be._

_"I see the young Angel has come to die." Adrianna said coldly, and Annaliese just stared at the woman in front of her._

_Annaliese nodded, and got to her feet, meeting the cruel gaze of Adrianna._

_ "Yes, that would be correct. To die would be the greatest adventure."_

_Adrianna walked closer and closer to Annaliese. A cruel smile appeared on Adrianna's red lips. She nodded and said, "Very well then. At least we can make this quick. I do have other Angels that need to be disposed of. You and your cousin are not the only one, but I have already taken care of your cousin. Such an easy kill."_

_ Annaliese stared at the woman in front of her. "Before you kill me, I just have one simple question." Annaliese said._

_ Adrianna rolled her eyes. "Fine, ask it."_

_ Annaliese smiled. "What made you think I would go without a fight?" she asked, and Annaliese said a few words that her mother taught her._

_ "The light shall take over." Annaliese said, and her hands began to glow a beautiful pure white. Annaliese looked down at her hands confused._

_ Adrianna laughed. "You do not even know of the gifts you have Angel. Why do you believe you will be capable of destroying me?" Adrianna asked, looking at the young Angel._

_ "Because I have faith." Annaliese answered._

_ Adrianna laughed. "Faith?" she asked her._

_ Annaliese nodded. Adrianna then noticed the silver cross necklace upon Annaliese's neck and she smirked._

_ "I see you are wearing that horrid necklace." Adrianna said, and Annaliese brought a hand up to touch the necklace._

_ "Yes I am." Annaliese said._

_ Adrianna smirked. "And you really choose to live for this God?" Adrianna asked._

_ Annaliese nodded. "Yes, I do." she answered._

_ "Why do you not just join us? I promise you, you will never go hungry. I promise you, you will have all the things you want and more." Adrianna said._

_ Annaliese made a noise of disgust. "I would never go with you. I am loyal to my God and my family. I do not care about possessions. I do not care. I do not need any of that."_

_ Adrianna nodded. "You believe God really cares? What about the things that has happened to you? If God loved you, then wouldn't He make it easier for you?" Adrianna asked._

_ Annaliese shook her head. "God never promised any of us an easy and simple life. What happens on earth is not his fault. Not at all. God would not put me through these things if He knew I would not be able to survive them. He made me strong, and for that I am grateful." Annaliese answered with so much strength and power._

_ Adrianna laughed. "Very well Angel, now let us fight."_

_ Adrianna began to chant words that Annaliese could not understand, and like Annaliese's hands, Adrianna hands began to glow, but her hands were black with a tint of red._

_ Annaliese swallowed, unsure of what to do, but she knew she had to at least fight. She knew she had to._

_ Annaliese stared into Adrianna's eyes and she placed both of her hands in front of her, allowing her instincts to take over._

_ Light came out of Annaliese's hands and she just watched confused._

_ The white light hit Adrianna in the chest, but it wasn't strong enough to hurt or destroy Adrianna. Adrianna laughed._

_ "Is that all you have?" she teased._

_ Annaliese didn't say anything, but before Annaliese could do anything, Annaliese felt a sharp pain in her chest. She brought her hand up to her heart, and she began to choke._

_ Adrianna smiled and walked closer to Annaliese. "You see young Angel, you are not stronger than me nor will you ever be stronger than me." Adrianna said._

_ Annaliese fell to the ground. She felt as if her heart was being squeezed from her body. She felt as if she couldn't breathe. She tried to breath in oxygen, but it would not go to her lungs. No matter what Annaliese did, she could not get oxygen._

_ Annaliese's chest began to burn, and Annaliese was doing whatever she could. She brought both of her hands up to her throat and Adrianna just watched, amused._

_ Annaliese's heart began to beat fast because of no oxygen. Her heart was trying its best to send blood throughout Annaliese's body, but with the lack of oxygen it wasn't helping._

_ "I will always win. Always. I have lived longer than you. I know everything that you and the Angels have. You are nothing little Angel, and you shall die tonight, with your blood on my hand."_

_ Annaliese was making noises and Adrianna smiled. The noise felt as if it was music. Beautiful music._

_ "Now Angel, I think you have realized I am much stronger than you." Adrianna said, stepping on Annaliese's arm to cause her more pain._

_Annaliese gasped for breath and wince when she felt the pain in her arm. Annaliese heard a crack, and she knew her arm was broken._

_Adrianna smiled and removed her black cloak off of her body. Around a dress was a black rope that Annaliese only realized now. The black robe was holding a long white knife with beautiful designs on it. A knife that was supposed to kill an Angel. The same kind of knife that was in Adelena's heart._

_Annaliese watched in horror as Adrianna pulled the knife out of its holding. Adrianna raised the knife and looked into Annaliese's eyes. "Are you ready to take the adventure?" Adrianna asked._

_Annaliese just nodded slowly. Adrianna smiled wickedly and jabbed the white knife into Annaliese's heart. Annaliese cried at the pain, still gasping for air, not understanding why she is not dead yet._

_Annaliese felt the warm wet liquid coming out of her chest. That was the only thing that was warm. The warm saline tears, and her warm dark red blood._

_ Annaliese closed her eyes, and her whole life flashed around her._

_ Annalise saw of her when she was a child, of her mother, her aunt, and when Annaliese and Adelena first met the Originals._

_ Everything that has happened in Annaliese's life appeared right in front of her. Every memory she had, every thought she thought, every dream she dreamt._

_ The sun came up, shining down on Annaliese and Adelena._

_ Annaliese then saw a vision of the future, and she forced a smile to appear on her pink chapped lips._

_ Annaliese tried so hard to speak, and it was a miracle. Adrianna watched confused and then Annaliese spoke._

_ "Adelena and I will be back." she said breathing her last breath._

* * *

Emma jolted up, gasping for air, welcoming it inside of her lungs. It felt as if she hasn't been breathing for over a thousand years. Her lungs were burning, so was her chest and arm.

Emma breathed in the oxygen, not wanting to stop. "Emma?" she heard a voice ask beside her.

Emma turned her head and was meant with a pair of light blue eyes. Emma looked into them, and then she knew that she was safe. No harm was going to come to her as long as she was with him.

"I-I had a horrible d-dream." she breathed out, placing a hand over her beating heart.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Damon asked her, sitting beside her.

Emma shook her head slowly. "It just felt so real. Everything. The emotions, the feelings. I felt everything." she said, running a hand through her hair, and then placing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Must have been some dream." Damon said. Emma nodded and removed the blanket from her body.

Before anything else happen, Damon smelt something so sweet and so divine, that he felt his hunger growing inside him.

Damon breathed in and welcomed the smell, wanting a taste of whatever and whoever's that blood was.

Damon looked down and found where the smell was coming from. He looked up and met Emma's gaze.

Emma furrowed her eyebrows and looked down and the blood in her face washed away, making her feel extremely light headed. Her heart began to beat fast, and her breathing quickened up. Emma looked up at Damon, unsure of how it got there.

On Emma's chest, over her heart, was a huge dark red blood stain that looked as if it was just fresh. It looked as if Emma just got the wound. Dark red blood stained her shirt, destroying her shirt. That was the same place Adrianna drove the knife in Annaliese's heart.

Emma moved her shirt down just a bit, not showing any cleavage for Damon to see. On her chest was a huge gash, with blood pouring out. The size of the gash was the same size the knife was.

Emma shook her head a couple of times. This was unreal. This couldn't be happening.

Emma placed her right hand over her chest, feeling the warm liquid. Emma gasped feeling it, and she felt a tear making its way down her cheek. It was hurting, and it hurt like hell.

Emma removed her hand from her chest and looked down at her hand, which was covered with dark red sticky blood.

"Oh my God." she said quietly. She looked up and met Damon's gaze. "It was real. It really did happen." she said weakly, and with that, darkness took over, sending Emma back into the world of her past like before, and Emma had no control.

_**Germany 1210**_

_Adelena smiled and ran into her family's small home. "Annaliese!" Adelena screamed out, with so much happiness radiating off her voice._

_ Annaliese heard her cousin and walked out of her small bedroom. "What is it?" Annaliese asked._

_ Adelena smiled. "Annaliese, I just met the most handsome man I have ever laid eyes on." she told her cousin, a smile plastered on her lips._

_Annaliese smiled. "That's wonderful Adelena. What does he look like?" Annaliese asked, walking around the house, making sure she has done all of her chores._

_ "He has dark eyes, and dark hair Anna. You would adore him. He's about maybe 6'1". He is tall. He has a beautiful smile and he is so kind."_

_ "He sounds rather handsome." Annaliese said, walking outside, with Adelena following her._

_"He may have a brother." Adelena suggested. "We could both be courted."_

_ Annaliese shook her head. "I cannot think about that. Mother and Aunt Annette need help with all the chores, but thank you for being so considerate."_

_Adelena frowned. "Anna, that's all you do. You never do anything that is enjoyable. You always are cleaning, baking, or cooking." Adelena whined._

_ Annaliese frowned. "Yes, I know. Ever since my father has passed it has been very hard on us all. I am just trying to help Adel. I promise you, we will have an enjoyable time at the Festival tonight."_

_Adelena smiled. "Yes, and you must actually find a boy Annaliese. You are becoming old."_

_Annaliese shook her head and looked at her cousin offended. "I am only six and ten years. I believe I am still young."_

_Adelena smiled. "Yes, but you should be getting married soon."_

_ A small smile appeared on Annaliese's lips, but she shook her head once more. "I would love more than anything to get married, but no man will love me Adelena. I am poorer than poor. I wear rags. I have nothing to offer."_

_ Adelena frowned. "Now Anna. I wear rags, and I am poorer than poor also, but you will find someone. Your beauty is what you will offer."_

_Annaliese nodded and gave a small smile. "We will see Adelena. Why don't we get ready for the festival? I believe it starts when the sun is in the horizon."_

_Adelena nodded, and grabbed a hold of Annaliese's hand. "You will look beautiful tonight my dear cousin Annaliese. I can promise you that."_

_ Annaliese smiled and she allowed Adelena to lead her to the water, so she could take her bath. Annaliese knew that tonight would change their lifes' forever, but she did not know what was going to happen. She just had a feeling, and she wasn't sure if it was a good feeling or a bad feeling. It was just a feeling._

* * *

_ Annaliese and Adelena both walked on the grounds of the Festival, to see many couples dance. Music was playing and Annaliese and Adelena smiled at that. They loved music._

_Annaliese and Adelena walked deeper into the festivals, examining everything. There were people boxing, and there were people selling things._

_ "Would you like this beautiful necklace my dear?" an elderly woman asked, holding out a beautiful silver cross necklace with diamonds all around it._

_ Annaliese looked at her and at the expensive necklace, and shook her head sadly. "It is very beautiful, but I believe I have no coins to purchase it. I apologize."_

_ Annaliese and Adelena began to walk away again, but the woman called out to them. "You girls are both Gottschalk girls correct?" the woman asked._

_ Annaliese turned to look at the woman and nodded._

_The woman smiled. "Perfect. You two can have a necklace for free."_

_Annaliese and Adelena smiled. The old woman stood up and used a stick for support. Annaliese and Adelena walked over to the old woman._

_ "Are you sure ma'am?" Adelena asked, looking in the woman's warm gray eyes._

_ The woman nodded. "Yes, it would be an honor to give you two beautiful young women one of my necklaces. My husband and I made them just for the people like you."_

_ Adelena furrowed her eyebrows, but she didn't say anything. She just nodded and looked back at her cousin, who was looking at the woman confused._

_ The old woman looked at Annaliese. "May I see your hand beautiful child?"_

_ Annaliese didn't know what to say so she just nodded and held out her hand, allowing the woman to take it._

_ The woman drew small circles in the palms of Annaliese's hands. The woman closed her eyes in concentration._

_ The woman whispered some words, then she opened her eyes, revealing her gray ones._

_"You my beautiful child will receive the silver cross. You are quite mature for your age, and you have special abilities that you will soon be getting. You are very trustworthy and you work very hard every day. You are graceful my child. You may be called a goddess."_

_ The old woman gave Annaliese the silver cross, and Annaliese studied it. "This is beautiful. I appreciate this."_

_ The old woman nodded. Annaliese began to study it more, and she turned the necklace around to find the engraving that said, 'Gottschalk'._

_ Annaliese raised an eyebrow and studied the necklace some more._

_ Annaliese looked up and met the woman's gray eyes. "This has my surname on here." Annaliese said, showing the woman._

_ The woman nodded. "That is because this necklace was for you. Always wear it my child."_

_ Annaliese nodded, and placed the necklace around her neck. The necklace felt right. It felt as if it was supposed to be there. Annaliese smiled._

_The old woman turned to Adelena and gave her a small smile. "May I see your hand now?" she asked gently, and Adelena nodded her hand, pulling her hand out, allowing the old woman to look at her._

_ The woman gathered Adelena's hand in her hands. She closed her eyes, and rubbed circles around Adelena's palm, as she did for Annaliese._

_ The woman whispered words, and when she got the answer, she opened her eyes._

_ "You will have the gold cross. You are divine my child, meaning like your dear cousin hear, you will have powers as well. Divine powers that will link with God. You will be a success in what you do, but it may take many years for the success to come. You relax and you enjoy live. You will have good health always."_

_ The old women let go of Adelena's hand and gave her the cold necklace. Adelena quickly put it on._

_ "Both of you keep the necklace on. It will symbolize what you are." the old woman said._

_ "You two will do great things for the world in many years to come. God bless you both."_

_ Annaliese nodded. "Thank you ma'am. God bless you." and the old woman smiled as if she got a blessing from an Angel._

_ "No, thank you."_

_ And with that, Annaliese and Adelena looked at the woman one last time, and walked deeper into the festival and studied everything. Annaliese still had that feeling. Something was going to change tonight._

* * *

_"Do you see him Annaliese?" Adelena asked, looking at the crowd of people._

_Annaliese shook her head. "I have never seen him before, so how would I know what he looks like?" Annaliese asked calmly, walking around the festival, smelling the food being cooked, and that was when she noticed she was hungry. She did not eat all day._

_ "I explained him to you Anna. Dark hair, dark eyes, tall." Adelena explained again, and Annaliese nodded remembering._

_ "Yes, I remember you telling me about him."_

_ Adelena smiled. "That is wonderful. Then maybe you could find him for me."_

_ Annaliese nodded. "Maybe so."_

_ Annaliese looked around the festival and she said a man who was quite tall. He had dark hair and dark eyes like Adelena explained. The man was staring at Annaliese, which gave her an uneasy feeling._

_Annaliese turned to her blonde cousin. "Is that him?" Annaliese asked, referring to the man._

_ Adelena's dark blue eyes examined the man and she shook her head. "No, but he has his eyes on you. He is as handsome as Kol." Adelena said, still looking at the man._

_ Annaliese shook her head, and began to walk again, but she felt a tug at her arm._

_ "Annaliese, why do you not live?" Adelena asked._

_ Annaliese furrowed her eyebrows. "I do live."_

_ Adelena shook her head. "You walk away at the first chance of love."_

_ Annaliese laughed at her words." Adelena, I do not know that man. I cannot love someone I possibly do not know."_

_ Adelena frowned. "Then you will get to know him." she said with a smile, her voice filled with hope._

_ "I do not need a man Adelena. When I find love, I will find love." Annaliese said, smiling a bit._

_ "Excuse me." a voice said behind Annaliese and Adelena. They both turned around. Adelena's face lit up, and Annaliese knew this was the man her cousin has been speaking about._

_ "Good evening Kol." Adelena said with a smile._

_ "Good evening Miss Adelena. I apologize if you had to wait to long." Kol said, while taking hold of Adelena's hand, causing sparks to shoot up her arm and electrify through her whole body._

_ His soft lips kissed her knuckles and Adelena's heart began to beat faster._

_ Adelena shook her head. "No, we just arrived here. We did not wait long at all." Adelena said with her best smile._

_ Kol turned his attention to Annaliese and he gave her a charming smile. "Nice to meet you sir." Annaliese said._

_ Kol let go of Adelena's hand and took hold of Annaliese's. He kissed her knuckles and Annaliese gave him a small smile._

_ "It is a pleasure to meet you Miss..." he said, leaving the sentence hanging to leave her to say her name._

_ "Annaliese." she answered._

_ "Well, it is a pleasure to meet you Miss Annaliese." he said and Annaliese smiled, wanting more than anything to walk away and explore the festival some more._

_ A smile appeared on Kol's face. "I would like the both of you to meet my siblings. If you do not mind." he said._

_ Adelena shook her head. "We do not mind at all."_

_ Kol smirked. "Good."_

_ Kol led both Annaliese and Adelena to the middle of the festival, where dancing was taking place. Annaliese smiled hearing the music and watching as the people dancing had smiles on their faces._

_ Kol cleared his throat. "This is my elder brother Elijah." Kol said, referring to the tall male that both Annaliese and Adelena saw earlier._

_ Annaliese gave him a warm smile and gave a small bow. "It is a pleasure to meet you Elijah." she said softly._

_ A small smile appeared on Elijah's lip. He reached down and took hold of Annaliese's hand, and kissed her knuckles, his dark brown eyes never leaving her green eyes._

_ "The pleasure is all mine." he said._

_ "My name is Annaliese." Annaliese answered, feeling it was necessary._

_"Annaliese. A beautiful name. I believe it means Grace of God." he said, as Annaliese smiled._

_ "Yes, it does." she answered._

_ "Well, what a beautiful name for a beautiful girl." Annaliese nodded, a small smile appearing on her lips._

_ "If you do not mind me saying, the name Elijah means, the Lord is my God." Annaliese said quietly._

_ Elijah nodded. "You are right."_

_ Annaliese smiled and gave her attention to the other man. The man with lighter hair than all of his brothers. He had beautiful blue-green eyes and Annaliese smiled at him._

_ "It is a pleasure to meet you." Annaliese said, and bowed a bit._

_ The man smiled. "You may call me Klaus."_

_ Annaliese nodded. "It is a pleasure to meet you Klaus." she said again._

_ Klaus smiled, and took hold of her right hand, and like the other two brother's he kissed her knuckles, never leaving Annaliese's green eyes._

_ "It is a pleasure to meet you Annaliese."_

_ Annaliese smiled a bit, and turned to the beautiful blonde girl who was wearing a pale pink dress. "I am Rebekah." she said._

_ Annaliese nodded. "Annaliese. Nice to meet you."_

* * *

Emma woke up again, by cold water splashing on her pale face. Emma screamed and looked around her, studying all of her surroundings. Emma saw Allison holding a blue bucket, laughing. Emma glared at her younger sister, causing Allison to laugh even harder.

"Allison, you are dead." Emma said, wiping her face, getting the excess water off.

Allison laughed. "Hey, don't be mad at me. Misquote boy over here wanted me to help get you up." Allison said, using her pointer finger to point at Damon.

Damon was leaning against the wall and rolled his eyes. "Because she wouldn't wake up." Damon said.

Allison glared at him. "And you couldn't get some water and splash it on her?" Allison asked.

Damon just shrugged.

Allison turned to look at her sister. "Anyway, why is leech here? And why is there blood on your chest? Did leech over here hurt you?" Allison asked, looking at her sister.

Emma shook her head, feeling very light-headed.

"No, I-I don't know what's happening to me." Emma said, rubbing her head.

Allison thought for a moment. "Maybe you feel sick because he's here." Allison said.

"Hey, I got an idea. Why don't we make batman leave and we can be happy. He can join the other little bats."

Emma laughed and Damon narrowed his eyes at Allison.

"Listen kid, I would be nice to me." he warned her.

Allison laughed. "Or what? You are going to drink my blood? Kill me? Turn me into a monster like you?" Allison asked.

"No, I will make you suffer." he answered her and Emma groaned.

Before Allison could say anything, Emma stopped them. "Will you guys just shut up?" she groaned out

"I have a headache. I get it. You don't like each other, but try to be civil okay?" Emma asked, standing up.

"No promises." Allison said, heading to the bedroom door, but before she left, she turned around to look at Emma.

"Emma, I want you to know that if he pressures you into anything you can come to me. I would be gladly to kill him." Allison said.

Emma nodded. "Kay Al. You will be the first person I will go to."

Allison nodded. "Okay good. Bye Em. Go to hell bloodsucker."

Emma rolled her eyes and Allison slammed Emma's door shut. Emma looked up at Damon.

"Why did you have to get on her bad side?" she asked him.

"Hey, that kid was mean to me from the beginning." he answered her and Emma groaned and brought both of her hands up to rub her temples.

"Now, you aren't going to pass out on me again are you?" Damon asked, walking to Emma.

Emma smiled a bit and shook her head. "No, I just have a horrible headache. Something isn't right. I know it." she said, rubbing her head. "Someone is endangered."

Damon sat next to Emma and furrowed his eyebrows. "Do you want to see if Bonnie can check on you and tell you if anything is wrong?" he asked her.

Emma thought for a moment and shook her head. "No." she answered. "I don't need to see Bonnie. I need to see the Originals."

Damon looked at Emma confused. "Well, that's not going to happen. What's plan B?" he asked her and Emma shook her head.

"No, I need to see them. In the dreams I've had they are in them. I want to know why they are in my dreams. Please. You can come. You can be there as I talk to them. You Elena, Stefan, and whoever. I don't really care who comes, but I know I have to talk to them." she told him.

Damon stood up. "Emma, I don't think you understand what that family is capable of." he told her.

Emma nodded. "I know what they are capable of, but I also know they won't hurt me." she said.

Damon made a noise. "Really? You believe they won't hurt you?" he asked her.

Emma nodded. "Yeah, I believe they won't hurt me." she said, with a fake smile.

"Well then, let me think about it..." he said slowly as if he was going to say 'yes'.

"No." he said.

"Why do you care? I can protect myself if that is what you are worried about." Emma said, crossing her arms.

"You believe that you can protect yourself from a family that is over a thousand years old?" he asked her.

Emma nodded. "Yes, I believe I can."

Damon narrowed his yes. "Well, I don't believe that Emma. Look at you. You are nothing but bones." he said pointing at her.

Emma stood up offended. "No I'm not." she said, crossing her arms.

"I have some muscle." she defended.

Damon smirked. "Where?" he asked her.

Emma bit her lip. She raised her arm up and bended it. She smiled. "Right there." she said, pointing to her arm.

Damon walked to Emma, and her heart began to race. Damon looked down at her arm and smiled. A real smile. Not a smirk. That made Emma's smile get bigger.

"That's nothing." he told her, backing away.

Emma shook her head, and moved a strand of hair behind her ear.

"No, that's muscle, and I can fight those Originals. You are just jealous of all the muscle I have." she said, smiling.

Damon raised an eyebrow. "You want to bet?" he asked her.

Emma nodded, crossing her arms, putting most of her weight on right foot.

"Yeah, I bet you have nothing." she teased.

Damon nodded, and he smirked. Emma saw the look in his eyes and she knew he was going to do something stupid.

"Okay." was all he said.

Damon brought both of his hands down to the hem of his black shirt, and took it off slowly. He threw it on the floor and looked back at Emma, with a bigger smirk on his face. His dark jeans hanged low on his waist, allowing the 'v' to be visible. He was perfect and he knew it.

Emma looked at Damon and swallowed. Her mouth was dry and there was a lump in her throat that she could not get rid of. Her hands were sweating, and her cheeks were heating up. Emma cursed at herself for teasing with this arrogant vampire.

Emma swallowed once more, and kept her arms crossed. "Yeah, w-well I see n-nothing." she stuttered, looking everywhere, but at him and his body.

Damon chuckled. "Well, maybe if you look at me, then you will see." he suggested.

Emma swallowed and looked at Damon and his body.

Her heart began to beat fast, as she looked over his tone body. He had a hard six-pack and a muscular chest. His arms had huge muscles and that caused Emma to look at her arms, which had barely any. Emma felt her face heat up, and she met Damon's gaze. His light blue eyes were doing the eye thing.

"I don't see anything. Nada." she said strongly. She was always a good actress.

"Oh really?" he asked her, doing the eye thing again.

Emma nodded. "Yeah, and stop doing the thing with your eye. Its creepy." she lied, but still said it strongly.

Damon smirked. "I think you mean it is a turn on." he said, walking closer to Emma.

Emma shook her head. "Nope, I say turn off and creepy."

"Well, can I see the muscles you hide under your shirt?" he asked her, wiggling his eyebrows once again.

Emma glared at him. "No, and you may never."

Damon smirked. "Trust me honey, I will." he said, now standing in front of her.

Emma narrowed her eyes. "You seem so confident."

Damon laughed. "I'm not confident. I'm just all-knowing."

Emma smirked. "So then you know that you are a dick?" she asked, crossing her arms.

Damon nodded. "And I also know that you want me." he said turning his head to the side.

Emma laughed. "Okay Damon." she said sarcastically.

Damon smiled, and grabbed a lock of Emma's hair, twirling it around his finger. He locked his eyes with her green ones, and Emma swallowed again, looking away from him, feeling the heat in her cheeks.

Damon smiled, loving how she reacts to him.

"Now Damon. Let's be serious. I want to see the originals." she said once again, still looking away from Damon.

"Now Emma. Let's be serious." he said in the same tone she said. "You really think I would let you go?" he asked her, dropping the lock of hair, back down on her shoulder.

"Emma walked away a few feet away from him and crossed her arms." You really think I'm just going to listen to you?" she asked, placing most of her weight on her right foot.

Damon shrugged and walked over to Emma. "I think you should because I will lock you up." he said.

Emma raised an eyebrow. "I have powers Damon. I know how to free myself if I need to."

Damon smirked. "Oh really?" he asked her.

Emma nodded and looked at Damon, realizing he still had his shirt off. "Yeah, and put on your shirt Jacob Black." she said.

Damon raised an eyebrow. "Jacob Black?" he asked.

Emma groaned. "You know, I am going to torture you by making you watch Twilight." she said with a smile.

"I can think of other ways you can torture me. I think you should teach me a lesson." he said seductively, wiggling his eyebrows.

Emma groaned again. "You are unbelievable." she said, while pitching the bridge of her nose.

"In bed." he added.

"Oh God." Emma said, shaking her head.

Damon's smirk got bigger. "That's what they always say." he said, and Emma glared at him.

"Damon, I'm an Angel. Stop talking like that." she said sighing.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Fine Angel." he said, crossing his arms, making the muscles in his arms harder and bigger.

Emma looked away from him and felt her face heat up again. "Damon, why don't you put a shirt on?" Emma asked, meeting Damon's eyes.

Damon smiled and uncrossed his arms.

"Do I make you uncomfortable?" he asked her.

Emma shook her head. "No, but what if Allison comes in and sees you?" Emma asked. "Or what if Meredith comes or my baby sister?" Emma asked.

"I will be gone before the door opens." he told her, and Emma raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, whatever. I get it. You have speed like a vampire, great, amazing, but I need to see the Originals Mr. Salvatore, and I am going." Emma said strongly.

Damon shook his head. "Nope, too dangerous." he said, popping the 'p'.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Why do you care?" Emma asked.

Before Damon could answer, the door opened, and Emma immediately thought it would be Allison, but it was Katie.

Emma looked at her small sister and then back at Damon and glared at him. Damon just smirked and looked at the little girl in the doorway.

"Hi sweetie." he said and Katie looked at Damon. A huge smile appeared on her face and she waved her hand in a fast pace. She then looked at her older sister.

"I'll tell you why he cares so much for you Em, and why he doesn't want you to see those other vampires." Katie said, looking away from Emma and back at Damon.

"Mommy already told me." she said with a smile.

Emma raised an eyebrow. "Mommy?" Emma asked.

Katie nodded. "Yeah Emma. Don't you allow her to talk to you. I have to allow them to talk to you." Katie said, moving away from the doorway, walking more into Emma's bedroom.

"Ever since that mean lady tried to hurt me, I have seen them everywhere." Katie said, looking around Emma's room.

Emma furrowed her dark eyebrows. "Who are they Kate?" Emma asked, walking to her sister.

Katie turned around and looked at her sister; her light brown eyes, meeting her sister's green ones.

"Oh you know Em. The ghosts. There is one here Em. She says she knows Damon." Katie said smiling looking at Damon, laughing.

Damon raised an eyebrow. Katie folded her hands, and stared directly into Damon's eyes.

"She said that you need to put your shirt on cause…" Katie began, furrowing her eyebrows, looking at a blank space beside Damon. Katie then smiled and looked back at Damon.

"She said you won't get Emma that way." Katie said. Katie then furrowed her eyebrows and put her head down, looking at the floor, confused. Katie then looked back up at the two people in front of her.

"What does she mean by getting you Em? Like being boyfriend and girlfriend?" Katie asked.

Emma felt her cheeks heat up and she nodded. "Yeah Kate, but he's icky. He has cooties." Emma said, smiling.

Katie looked at Damon and gave him a look. "Eww, I think he does. Is that why he doesn't wear a shirt? The shirt doesn't like him either?" Katie asked, and Emma laughed.

Emma shook her head. "No." Emma said, still laughing.

Damon just shook his head, and picked up his dark shirt off of the floor. He placed it on his body, and Emma sighed a sigh of relief. If he kept it off longer then Emma knew she would do something stupid.

Katie nodded. "Oh, okay." Katie said.

Emma just nodded, looking over at Damon who was looking through Emma's drawers. Emma groaned and walked over to him, slapping his hand.

"Damon." she warned.

Damon raised an eyebrow. "What?" he asked.

"Stop it." she said.

"Stop what?" he asked her slowly, crossing his arms.

Emma shook her head and looked over at her young sister, who was now sitting on her bed.

Emma gave Damon a warning look, then she walked over to her sister.

Emma sat beside her sister on her bed, and Katie smiled.

"Kate, what were you talking about when you said about ghosts?" Emma asked.

Katie bit her lip, and placed a strand of her light brown hair behind her ear.

"Oh, um people that have died. I see them. They come to me and I talk to them. Some are nice to me, but some are mean. They are bullies." Katie said, moving her legs that were dangling down Emma's bed.

Emma frowned. "You see ghosts?" Emma asked in disbelief.

Katie nodded. "Yeah, and momma said you would see them too, but you block them out. I thought about doing that, but I thought maybe they wanted a friend, so I figured I would be there friend, and I made a lot of friend. One of them likes you. His name is Mason."

Damon groaned and Emma smiled. "Really?" Emma asked.

Katie nodded. "He said you were beautiful. Then this other boy that said the same. I think his name is Adam. He told me he died on the Titanic."

Katie furrowed her eyebrows and looked up at Emma. "What's the Titanic?" Katie asked.

Emma bit her lip. "Um, a huge ship that sunk." Emma answered.

Katie nodded. "Oh, okay."

Emma just nodded and looked down at her sister. "Anything else Kate?" Emma asked.

Katie thought for a moment and shook her head. "No, I just wanted to talk to you about it. I talked to Allison about it, and she didn't believe me."

Emma nodded. "I believe you Katie. I know it's real."

Katie smiled and got off of the bed. She hugged her big sister and pulled away quickly.

"Thanks Em. I'm gonna ask Meredith if she will watch Good Luck Charlie with me. There is a supposed to be a new one. I like that show."

Emma smiled and nodded. "That's good Katie."

Katie smiled. "It is." she said, walking to th e doorway."

Katie then looked at Damon and smiled. "My mommy likes you, but I don't know why she does if you have cooties." Katie said. "But I like you. Allison hates you, but it seems like Emma likes you, just don't give her cooties."

Katie then walked out of the doorway. Emma smiled.

"I love Kate." she said.

Damon nodded. "She's smart for her young age." He commented.

Emma nodded. "I'm worried for her. She shouldn't be seeing the ghost yet."

Damon raised an eyebrow. "Did you see them?" he asked her.

Emma shook her head. "I did when I was older, not when I was her age."

Damon nodded. "Maybe when she died and came back to life that made her powers came early." Damon suggested.

Emma nodded. "I think I know people who would know about this." Emma said, thinking.

Damon furrowed his eyebrows. "Who?" he asked.

"The originals." Emma answered.

Damon shook his head. "I said no."

Emma crossed her arms. "And I believe I said I don't care what you said."

Damon took a deep breath. "And you really think I would allow you to go?" he asked her.

Emma shrugged. Emma thought for a moment.

"Okay Damon." Emma said. "I won't go." she lied.

Damon raised an eyebrow. "Really?" he asked her in disbelief.

Emma nodded. "Yeah, if one of my closest friends don't want me to go, then I'm going to respect that. You have had bad experienced with the Originals, and you are just looking out for me. I get it. I understand it. I'm happy you are looking out for me." She said.

Damon nodded. "Do you want me to at least check your chest?" Damon asked out of nowhere.

Emma shook her head, feeling the heat in her cheeks. "N-No. It doesn't hurt or anything. I'm sure it's nothing. I just don't understand why I would bleed. In my dream that's where I got stabbed. Why would that happen to me now?" she asked.

Damon shrugged. "I have no idea, but when I do, I'll tell you." Emma nodded and bit her lip.

Damon looked at Emma and studied her. "Will you be okay if I go?" he asked.

Emma nodded.

"Okay well we are planning of a way to get Klaus out of our lifes for real this time." Damon said, walking to the window.

Emma smiled a bit liking how he cared for her. "Why don't you just let Klaus be?" she asked.

Damon turned around. "Because of all the things he did."

Emma nodded. "I see. Well, have fun I guess. Tell Stefan I said hi."

Damon smiled a bit and opened the window. "Bye Emma." he said, and jumped out the window.

"Bye Damon." Emma said alone in her room.

* * *

Emma walked out of the shower and quickly dried herself. She put on her bra and panties. She put on a gray v neck shirt and her dark jeans. She quickly tried her hair. She quickly put her makeup on, using natural colors. Her hair turned into its natural waves. Emma didn't feel like flat ironing it or curing it, so she just left it.

Emma opened her bathroom door and put on her socks on converse. She grabbed her black leather jacket that stopped at her mid back.

Emma opened her door and walked down the stairs. Meredith was down there, talking on the phone.

"I'm on my way. Don't let this patient die Jack." Meredith said, frowning, searching for her car keys.

Emma raised an eyebrow and watched Meredith.

Meredith looked up and gave Emma a small smile, but Emma saw the worry in her eyes.

"Jack, do anything. I'll be there shortly. I'll be there in 10 minutes. Do whatever you can Jack." Meredith hanged up the phone and looked up at Emma.

"A ten year old boy was hit by a car." Meredith said sadly.

Emma frowned. "Oh my God. How bad is he?" Emma asked.

Meredith frowned. "Very bad Em. I doubt he will make it tonight."

Emma shook her head. "I-I… you won't let that happen." Emma said.

Meredith nodded. "Yes, but unfortunately, I'm all out of…" Meredith stopped and looked at Emma.

Emma furrowed her eyebrows. "All out of what?" Emma asked.

Meredith shook her head. "We are all out of his kind of blood. His blood is rare." Emma lied.

Emma nodded. "Oh, what's his blood type?" Emma asked.

"AB Negative, the rarest blood type out there." Meredith said.

Emma bit her lip. "I have AB Negative. You can take some of my blood. Take as much as you need. I don't want that boy to die." Emma said, walking to Meredith.

Meredith shook her head. "You already gave blood to Katie that one time. Remember? You can't do it again."

Emma frowned. "I don't care. My heart is pumping. My heart is producing more blood. Please. I am not going to let someone die when I know I can help them. Please Mere. Take as much as you need. He's an innocent boy. Please." Emma begged.

Meredith shook her head. "I'm sorry Em. I can't risk you getting ill or anything."

Emma furrowed her eyebrows. "That's a lie Mere. What the hell is going on?" Emma asked.

Meredith bit her lip. "Nothing Emma. Nothing at all."

Emma shook her head. "I know you Meredith. You would do anything for a kid. What do you need? What's wrong?"

Meredith looked at Emma. Meredith couldn't tell Emma that she needed vampire blood. Meredith didn't want Emma to know anything about vampires. Emma didn't need to know. She already has been through so much.

"I have to go Emma. Watch Katie and Allison. Jeremy is coming over. I'll be home later okay?" Meredith said, grabbing her keys, heading out the door.

Emma frowned and nodded. Emma watched Meredith's car go down the street and she sighed.

Emma bit her lip and crossed her arms. She grabbed her phone off of the counter and dialed a number that she has been dialing a lot lately.

* * *

"I have explained to you many times before that Klaus cannot die. If he dies then you all die." Bonnie said, looking through her grimore.

Caroline bit her lip. "Maybe we should just leave him alone. He can't use Elena as a blood bag and he already broken the curse. He might just leave us alone when he gets back into his body."

Damon crossed his arms, and narrowed his eyes at Caroline.

"Did you forget Barbie about all the hell he caused us?" he asked her.

Caroline shrugged. "I just think we should let bygones be bygones." she said quietly.

Elena looked at her friend, and nodded, seeing the feelings that Caroline had for Klaus. Elena bit her lip.

"Maybe Caroline is right." Elena spoke up, meeting Caroline's gaze.

Elena nodded, and Caroline smiled a bit.

"Oh okay Elena, very smart. We should just let the hybrid be in Mystic Falls because we are going to let bygones be bygones, despite of what he did to us." Damon scoffed.

Katherine walked in holding a bottle in her hand. "I have an idea." Katherine said.

Damon rolled his eyes. "You are not a part of this meeting Katherine." He said.

Katherine smirked. "Fine then. I was just going to help you." she said, taking a sip of the clear liquid.

Stefan nodded. "Maybe Katherine could help us." He suggested, and Katherine smiled.

Damon looked at his younger brother and narrowed his eyes. "Oh great idea Stef! I'm sure in the end she will be looking out for herself. Always did and always will."

Katherine crossed her arms. "I have known Klaus for a while now, and I know how he works, and I also know that little Angel could help us as well." Katherine smirked, seeing Damon's reaction.

Damon shook his head. "No, we aren't getting Emma involved."

Elena smiled a bit, seeing how Damon is starting to care for someone else.

Katherine pouted. "Why Damon? Finally over Elena?" she asked.

Damon glared at Katherine. "No Katherine. I don't want Emma to get involved. She already wants to meet and talk with the Originals."

Katherine smiled. "See. Isn't this perfect? She can earn their trust. They already trust her. Bonnie here can do her little magic and ba-boom. Klaus is in a deep sleep, away from everyone, we kill the other Originals, get them out of our lives, and we live a happy life."

Caroline bit her lip, and looked at Katherine.

Damon looked at Katherine. "And what Katherine? Emma will just gain their trust and then kill them? Emma wouldn't do that."

Katherine shrugged. "They already trust her." Katherine said.

"What part of I don't want her involved don't you understand Katherine?" Damon asked.

Katherine smirked. "She will get involved. She always did. She always wanted to make sure her cousin was safe, and I'm sure she would do the same for you guys. That's what Angels do. They always make sure the people they care about first is alright. They pratically commit suicide making sure their loves one live. I remember in 1616. Adrianna was going to kill Kol. Well, if you know nothing about Emma's past, then you won't understand. Emma had a cousin. Her name was Evaline."

Damon rolled his eyes. "So?" he asked.

Katherine smirked taking another sip of the clear liquid.

"So, Evaline and Kol loved each other and Emma knew that if Kol died, Evaline wouldn't be able to handle it, so Emma backed them jumped in front of Kol before the stake went into his heart. That was how Emma died in 1616."

Elena furrowed her eyebrows. "What do you mean she died in 1616? Are you saying she lived other lifes?" Elena asked.

Katherine nodded. "Only Angels reincarnate." Katherine answered.

"Why would Angels reincarnate?" Caroline asked.

Katherine smiled. "Because when an Angel fails to do what they are supposed to do, they come back after a couple of centuries to try and do their goal. If they fail again, then they come back to life again. It happens until they actually do what they are supposed to do."

Elena nodded. "What is Emma supposed to do?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Katherine asked.

Damon frowned. "She's supposed to kill that bitch."

Katherine nodded. "Yep, she is. Her and her cousin actually."

Stefan crossed his arms. "Where's her cousin?" he asked.

Katherine shrugged. "What do I look like? The Wizard of Oz or something?"

Damon shook his head. "You look like a slut."

Katherine glared at Damon, and Damon gave her a fake smile.

Damon felt his phone vibrate in his pants and he pulled his phone out. He smirked seeing that it was Emma.

"Miss me already?" his velvet voice asked.

Emma rolled her eyes. "No. It has actually been very peaceful without you, but I need your help." Emma said.

Damon smirked. "Not like it's new." he said and Emma crossed her arms.

"I need you to go to the hospital. A ten year old boy got ran over by a car. He's in crucial condition. I was hoping that you would give him your blood. I would do anything. Please." Emma begged.

Damon thought for a moment. It would make Emma like him more so that is a plus. If Damon said no, Damon knew that Emma would go to the hospital then, and Damon doesn't want Emma to get out anywhere, especially since that bitch Adrianna is on the loose.

Damon crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. "Fine, I'll do it Emma, but you must find a way to thank me." Damon said, with a huge smirk on his face.

Emma sighed. "Fine, I will find a way to thank you." she said.

Damon smiled. "Good. See you later Em." he said.

Emma smiled. "Thank you Damon. I appreciate it a lot. I'll talk to you later bye." Emma said quickly and hanged up the phone.

Damon placed the phone back into his pocket and looked up at everyone.

"Looks like I'm going to save a kid's life." he said and Stefan raised an eyebrow.

"Damon doing a good deed? Now we have entered the Twilight zone." Stefan said and Elena smiled.

"I think it is wonderful. I like Emma. She's good, too good." Elena said, and bit her lip.

Damon saw the meaning behind what Elena was saying and he pushed back the hurt that he felt.

"There's nothing going on with me and Emma." he told them. "We are just friends. She does for me. I do for her. We are actually working for being friends with benefit. The sexual tension could be cut with a knife."

Elena shook her head. "Now cocky Damon is back."

Elena crossed her arms and Damon smirked. "No one said he left."

Damon turned around walked to the door. Before he left he turned around to look at everyone. "I'll be back soon. Bonnie keep on looking in your cook book."

Damon walked out of the door and Bonnie rolled her eyes looking in the grimoire. Elena frowned and looked up at Stefan, but she didn't have to say anything because Stefan already understood her.

"I know." he nodded, wrapping his arm around her slim waist. "Just look out for Emma. I don't think Stefan would do anything to harm her."

Elena nodded and rested her head on Stefan's chest.

Caroline bit her lip. She actually supported Damon and Emma, but she wasn't going to say anything to anyone anytime soon.

* * *

Emma sat down in the living room, sitting beside Katie. They were watching SpongeBob and Katie was laughing uncontrollable at what SpongeBob and Patrick did to Squidward.

Emma smiled too seeing how happy her younger sister was.

Katie looked up and met Emma's eyes. "Did you see that Em?" Katie asked and Emma nodded.

"Yeah I did. Cool isn't it?"

Katie nodded and studied SpongeBob some more, laughing some more, making the vibes in the room happy and cheerful.

Katie cuddled into her big sister and Emma wrapped her arms around her sister. Katie watched some more and Emma watched as well.

Emma's life hasn't been normal lately. Everything has been messed up. Everything. Ever since she has moved to this town everything has changed. Emma was still determining if it had changed for the better or for the worse.

Katie pulled away a bit from Emma and met Emma's eyes. "She's looking for you Emma." Katie said.

Emma furrowed her eyebrow. "Who's looking for me?" Emma asked.

"The girl in your dream." Katie answered and Emma looked down at her sister.

"H-How do you know about my dream Kate?"

Katie smiled. "I saw it too Em. I wanted to see what you were dreaming and just like that I saw everything."

Emma just nodded, looking down at her sister.

"How do you know she's looking for me?" Emma asked.

"Mommy told me and plus, I saw her. She's pretty like you." Katie said smiling and turned her attention to the TV.

Emma furrowed her eyebrows and looked down at her sister. Katie laid her head back on Emma and laughed again at SpongeBob.

That girl was looking for Emma? Why? Was Emma supposed to be looking for her?

Emma sighed looked down at her sister. A smile was on her face and her light brown eyes was filling with amusement.

There was a loud knock at the door and that made Katie jump. Emma laughed and slowly got off of the couch.

"I'll be right back." Emma said, still laughing walking to the door.

Katie nodded and rested her head on the armrest of the couch.

Emma unlocked the door slowly and opened the door slowly. Emma expected to see a person there or something, but no one was there. Just a note was there, lying upon her porch.

Emma furrowed her eyebrows and walked out of her house and picked up the note. She read the neat handwriting that was written in small letters on the note.

_**I found your cousin; poor little thing. You want to come to get her you have to come to get her yourself and make sure no one is with you. We don't want others to get hurt do we?**_

_** -A**_

Emma looked at the note and she felt her hands tremble. Emma didn't know who her cousin was, but her instincts immediately started to get in. Emma didn't feel like herself anymore. She felt like the girl in her dream. She felt like Annaliese and she started to think like Annaliese.

There were only a few people that she knew who could help her. She didn't know if it was a good idea, but she had to get them. Emma had to go to the Originals no matter what the cost would be.

* * *

**A/N: How was this chapter? I really wanted to explain more about Emma and the Originals, so I did that. Yeah :)**

**Katie is a smart smart girl. Actually, Katie is very important to the story. Katie is very pure and she has her powers early. Yes she has them early because she died and came back to life.**

**Caroline approves if Damon and Emma.**

**Elena is a little ify about Damon and Emma.**

**That note... so Emma is gonna go to the Originals in the next chapter!**

**If you have any requests or suggestions, let me know. PM me or you could even write suggestions or requests in a review!**

**Of course, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Also, today was Homecoming for me! Soo much fun, thanks for asking! I loved it, I danced, and I enjoyed myself!**

**You know what to do! Be nice and review!**

**Love, SnowWhite1864**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hello there! Thank you for the people who favorited me, my story, and put us both on your alert system! I appreciate it! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Adrianna is awful.**

**Also, what did you guys think of The Vampire Diaries, Season 4, Episode 1? I thought it should have had more Delena, but it was still good. I'm excited for tonight! Well, those were my views, now back to the story! Enjoy sun shines!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries. I only own Emma, Ava, Adrianna, Allison, Katie, and any other characters I make. I also own the plot. Everything else is own my Julie Plec…**

* * *

_Previously on Far From an Angel_

_**I found your cousin; poor little thing. You want to come to get her you have to come to get her yourself and make sure no one is with you. We don't want others to get hurt do we? -A**_

**Emma looked at the note and she felt her hands tremble. Emma didn't know who her cousin was, but her instincts immediately started to get in. Emma didn't feel like herself anymore. She felt like the girl in her dream. She felt like Annaliese and she started to think like Annaliese.**

** There were only a few people that she knew who could help her. She didn't know if it was a good idea, but she had to get them. Emma had to go to the Originals no matter what the cost would be.**

* * *

_**Chapter 13**_

The black door opened, allowing light to come into the dark room. The beautiful blonde girl groaned, knowing who was opening the door.

"The wicked witch of the west is back I see." she muttered.

Her hands were tied up to a black chair. Tight painful ropes were digging into her skin.

There was no window in the room. There was only one door and one chair. There were no pictures. The whole room was black; black tiling floor, black paint, and a black door. Even the chair that the blonde girl was sitting on was black. The only thing that wasn't black was the dark brown knots that held the blonde girl's arms and legs to the chair.

"I would be nice to me." Adrianna said cruelly, walking to the chair. Her footsteps were loud, and it sounded as if they have gotten louder and louder every time she got closer to the blonde girl.

"Hmmm." the girl said. "Let me think about it."

She was quiet for a moment and looked up at the black ceiling. The girl kept a poker face and looked back at Adrianna.

"You see," she began. "I cannot be nice to you. It goes against the Golden Rule. If I'm nice to you, I will be lying to myself and me being an Angel and all, I can't break that rule, so that's why I can't be nice to a selfish bitch whore like you." she said with a warm smile.

Adrianna narrowed her eyes at the Angel and brought her hand up. She smacked the girl across the hand and the girl didn't make a noise. She ignored the stinging pain in her left cheek.

"See. Now we both are keeping the Golden Rule." she said while forcing a smile to appear on her face.

"Now I see why you would always die first." Adrianna said, examining her black nails.

The girl glared at Adrianna. "And now I know why you have no men. Forever alone?" the girl teased.

Adrianna stopped looking at her nails and looked at the blonde girl.

"I choose to be alone." she said.

The blonde girl nodded. "Are you sure you are straight? You had an obsession over the Gottschalk family for a while now..." the blonde girl carried off and smile, feeling the anger radiating off of Adrianna.

Adrianna studied the blonde girl and then walked out of the room. When she walked back in, a sandwich bag was in her hand with dark gray ashes in it. The girl immediately knew what it was. Her eyes widened.

The girl swallowed. Adrianna smiled. "Open your mouth." Adrianna commanded.

The girl shook her head and kept her mouth closed.

Adrianna furrowed her eyebrows, acting as if she was confused.

"Don't you want to obey me?" Adrianna laughed.

The girl shook her head once more, not risking opening her mouth. The girl knew that it would burn her and cause her arm. She knew that she couldn't open her mouth no matter what.

Adrianna walked closer and closer to the girl and began to open the seal of the sandwich bag. The girl watched in horror.

"Open your mouth. This will make you shut the hell up." Adrianna said and the girl shook her head again.

Adrianna narrowed her eyes and grabbed the girl's long blonde hair and pulled it. The girl winced but didn't open her mouth.

"Now Ava," Adrianna said the girl's name harshly and full of hate.

"You will eat this. I don't care how badly it will burn you and I don't care that you can't heal and I don't care it will cause you to bleed in your mouth. You will eat this."

Adrianna pulled on the girl's hair tighter. Adrianna brought the opened bag up to the girl's mouth. Adrianna tilted the bag, allowing the burnt Bible ashes to go on the girl's lips. The girl began to whimper feeling the burning of the ashes on her once pink lips. Her lips were now blistering and turning a dark red color.

The girl refused to open her mouth and Adrianna poured all of the ashes on the girl's face. The girl screamed in agony. Some ashes fell inside the girl's mouth as she screamed.

The girl immediately tasted blood and everywhere on her face was burning as if fire was ablaze.

A tear rolled down the girl's pale cheek and Adrianna smiled.

Adrianna pulled the girl's hair one more time, and this time she pulled on her hair harder.

"So young Ava, you see that I will always hurt you and cause you pain?" Adrianna asked.

Ava nodded, thankful that tears were coming down her cheeks. They were actually helping with the burning.

Adrianna smiled and let go of Ava's hair.

"Good, now I'm gonna go. I have things to do; people to kill. Remember what I said Ava."

Ava just nodded, forcing herself to cry to help the pain on her face.

Adrianna walked to the door and slammed it shut, leaving Ava alone in the dark.

Ava frowned and began to do the best thing she could do. She prayed. Her face began to feel better and her face was healed. Her beautiful face came back again instead of the burnt one it was before.

Ava smiled. She will get through this. After all, she had the Gottschalk blood.

* * *

Emma's House

Emma picked up her phone knowing she would regret this. She knows that her plan was stupid and was reckless, but she also knew that she needed to save that girl. She couldn't just let her die, and if Adrianna wanted to play dirty, well then Emma will play shall dirty too.

Damon was going to be pissed off at Emma and she would hear the long speech he would give her, but she already knew what he would tell her. He would tell her how dangerous it was for her to do this and how she was such an idiot.

Emma knew the decisions she sometimes made aren't always logical, but it didn't mean she wasn't smart.

Emma shook her head, trying to get Damon out of her mind. She has been thinking about Damon lately. She has been thinking about him a lot. He has been in her dreams and in her mind. She tried to stop thinking about him, but she always fails. She thinks about what happened the day they were with each other, and she thinks about how she feels like herself when she's around him. She can actually laugh.

Emma groaned. 'Emma, get a hold of yourself.' she told myself and turned her attention back to her phone.

She took a deep breath and dialed a number she never thought she would dial.

She clicked the dial button on her phone and brought the earpiece of the phone to her ear, hearing the ringing.

Emma bit my lip and used her right hand to place a strand of loose hair behind her ear.

A few seconds later, the person answered the phone.

_"Hello?"_ he asked, his voice filled with sleep.

Emma took a deep breath again. "Hi Tyler." she said strongly. She had to appear strong in front of everyone, especially in front of 'Tyler'. Apparently he was a dangerous hybrid that could kill or hurt anyone.

In the dreams Emma had, Klaus was kind. He was sweet and charming, but the only dream that he was in was the second one, and she met him. That was only a first impression.

Emma could just imagine 'Tyler' furrowing his eyebrows. 'Tyler' and Emma didn't talk. In school he would give her weird looks like 'Hey, what the hell are you doing here?' or 'Where did you come from?'

Emma saw the way how he looks at Caroline. She thought it was actually sweet. Emma knew the story. Caroline has told her many of times. She told Emma how her heart belonged to Tyler and how she loved him and how Klaus caused so much pain for everyone, but when Caroline talked about Klaus, there was more to it. A lot more to it actually.

When Caroline talked about Klaus, it was pure. Emma saw something that was pure and something that would last forever. It wasn't filled with hatred. It was more filled with want.

When Caroline talked about Tyler, it seemed as if all they ever did was have sex. Emma was starting to wonder if Tyler really did care for Caroline. The stories that she heard about Tyler weren't that good, but it's not like Emma can't tell Care what to do. If she truly loves Tyler, then she should go for it, but Emma is mostly supporting Klaus.

_"Emma?"_ 'Tyler' asked, sounding shocked. Emma didn't blame him for being shocked hearing my voice. Emma would be shocked if he called her.

Emma bit her lip. "Um yeah, hey." she said awkwardly. If there was an award for someone being 'The Most Awkward', Emma would probably win the award.

_"Hi."_ he said back.

"Tyler, I was wondering if you could take me over to the Orginals'. I know that you are friends with them." she said strongly, pacing in her room with her left arm around her stomach.

'Tyler' was quiet for a moment and then spoke. _"Why would you want to see them?"_

Emma rolled her eyes and sighed. Why must everyone want detail on what you want to do? Obviously it's important if she was talking to 'Tyler' about it.

"Okay, why don't we start all over?" she asked.

Emma ran a hand through her soft hair and took another deep breath, preparing herself for making another stupid decision.

"I know that you are not Tyler." she said slowly.

"I know that you are Klaus and I also know that I once knew your family or whatever years ago okay? Maybe you remember a girl by the name of..." Emma stopped, furrowing her eyebrows, remembering the two names in her dreams.

"A girl by the name of Adelena." she finished.

'Tyler' was quiet for a moment._ "How did you find out I wasn't Tyler? Did that witch tell you?" _he asked.

Emma rolled her eyes again.

"No. The spirit of Tyler came to me. I don't know if you know this, but I'm an Angel, and I saw Tyler. He wanted you to go back in your own body so he could go in his." She lied. She was a good liar. She was always a good liar. Thank mom for allowing her to take acting classes when she was younger.

'Tyler' was quiet again. He most likely was thinking about what Emma told him. Emma was one of those girls that just liked to get to the point.

_"You mentioned Adelena, what about her?"_ 'Tyler' asked.

Emma paced in her room once more and answered his question. "She's kidnapped. She was taken by Adrianna." she said quickly.

Emma heard Tyler groaned. _"I hate that bitch."_ he said.

Emma just nodded. "Yeah, she isn't too friendly." she said.

Emma crossed her arms and bit her lip once more, hating how long this conversation was taking.

"I was wondering if you and the Originals will help me save her. Please. I know I won't be able to save her on my own." she begged.

Emma heard 'Tyler' chuckle. _"I'm sure Kol will be willing to save Adelena."_ he said, and she heard something smash against a wall.

_**"Shut up Nik! Don't you have Caroline to stalk?"**_Emma heard a thick British accent yell.

'Tyler' just chuckled inside the phone.

"Oh, that's good?" Emma said, but it sounded more like a question than a statement.

_"Yeah, we will be there to pick you up soon."_ he said.

Emma furrowed my eyebrows. "What?" she asked and crossed my arms.

Emma could just imagine 'Tyler' roll his eyes. _"You heard me right love. We are at the mansion and we will be there to pick you up and save Adelena. Do you have any idea where she could be?" _he asked.

Emma furrowed my eyebrows. "No, but maybe I could find her you know Angel instinct?" she asked.

_"We will figure something out. We always do. I can tell you Kol is very excited."_

"Oh, excited to save someone from a bitch. Good."

'Tyler' was quiet for a moment and then Emma spoke. "Why did you agree to help me?"

_"Let's just say you and me were very close friends at a time."_ he answered.

She just nodded. "Um okay. Thank you I guess. Thank you for helping me. I know I need to save this girl."

_"Your instincts are kicking in."_ he said.

Emma bit my lip. "Um, thanks. How will we find her?" Emma asked.

"Kol has many belongings from her past self. I can go to a witch and we can find her that way."

"Okay and thank you." Emma said.

"Of course, see you soon." he said.

"See you soon." she said quickly and hanged up the phone.

Emma took a deep breath and stuffed her phone in her jean's back pocket.

She ran a hand through her hair.

She hoped that she made the right decision. She hoped that everything will turn out alright, and she hoped that Damon would forgive her.

* * *

_**Germany 1211**_

**_Adelena wiped away the tears as she held her dead mother in her arms. Her mother's long blonde hair turned into a dark blonde and Adelena ran her fingers through it._**

**_ "Mama." Adelena said. "I am so sorry. Please forgive me."_**

**_ Adelena brought her mother closer to her and rocked back and forth._**

**_ Adelena heard someone walking to her and she didn't turn her head. She knew who it was. It was Kol._**

**_ "Kol, she killed her." Adelena sobbed._**

**_ Kol nodded and sat beside Adelena._**

**_ "I know Love." he said and a warm saline tears made its way down Adelena's cheeks. Kol wiped the tears away with his thumbs. Kol wrapped his arms around Adelena and surprisingly, Adelena leaned into him._**

**_ Adelena closed her eyes and allowed the tears to come down her face._**

**_ Kol looked down at Adelena and hated how broken his love was. He wanted to take away the pain._**

**_ "Kol I only have Annaliese left. She took everyone."_**

**_ Kol shook his head. "You have me Adel, always and forever."_**

**_ He kissed the top of her head and held her tighter. He was never going to let her go. She will always be his, even if she didn't know it yet._**

* * *

Ava woke up and groaned. Adrianna smiled. "You had another flashback?" she asked.

Ava glared at Adrianna. Adrianna smiled. "I remember when I killed Adelena's mother. I actually went to kill Adelena, but her mother begged me to take her life instead, so I figured, 'What the hell. I can make Adelena and Annaliese suffer more', so I took the offer."

Ava narrowed her eyes at Adrianna. "You are a bitch." she said and Adrianna smiled.

"Thank you. That was very sweet of you."

"So, this is your plan? You kidnapped me? How unoriginal." Ava said and glared at Adrianna.

Adrianna shrugged. "Well, my plan is to get your cousin to come over here too. You are basically just being used to lure her in and when I have both of you; I will just kill you both."

"Why don't you just kill me now?" Ava asked.

"Because, I want you to suffer." Adrianna answered and studied Ava's face.

"So I see the burns on your face are gone. How did they go away?" Adrianna asked, sitting on a black chair.

Ava glared at Adrianna. "How do you think?" she asked.

Adrianna stood up. "I think you prayed."

Ava smiled. "See. At least we know that peanut brain of yours does work."

That made Adrianna piss. She appeared in front of Ava and grabbed a lock of her beautiful blonde hair. Ava winced feeling the pain in her sculp. Adrianna pulled on her hair harder.

"S-Stop. I get it. You are smart like a cat!" Ava said and Adrianna pulled on her hair harder and Ava felt tears in her eyes.

"L-Like a dog then?" Ava asked and Adrianna shook her head and placed her hand on Ava's shoulder.

Ava felt as if fire was on her shoulder and she cried out, tears coming down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry bitch. You are smart! You are smart!" Ava screamed out and Adrianna let go of Ava's hair and her shoulder.

Ava wanted to wipe the tears away, but her hands were tied up. Ava's shoulder was still burning. It felt like hell.

"You will learn Ava not to mess with me. You learned the hard way a long time ago, and I don't mind making sure you learn that way again."

Ava put her head down and looked at her lap. "Go to hell." Ava said quietly.

Adrianna smiled. "Oh I have been there many times. It's amazing there to see all the souls who have to spend an eternity suffering under my father's hand."

Ava shook her head. "That's a tragic. Remind me to pray for them." Ava said, still keeping her head down.

Adrianna walked to the door. "Not going to happen Miss. Moore. Good night."

Adrianna opened the door and slammed it shut, leaving Ava alone in the dark... or so she thought.

* * *

Emma saw the van as it pulled up. The light coming from the van shined in through her windows. Emma sighed, hoping that this was right. It had to be right. Annaliese would do this, and right now Emma needed to think like Annaliese.

Emma placed on her black leather jacket. Made sure her phone was in her back pocket. When she made sure she had everything she needed, she opened her room door and walked down the stairs.

Emma saw Jeremy and Allison watching The Breakfast Club and eating a bowl of popcorn. Emma smiled seeing how Jeremy's arm was around Allison's waist.

"I'm gonna go out you guys." Emma said, and Allison jumped away from Jeremy.

Emma laughed. "You guys are fine. I approve of you Jere." Emma said and Jeremy smiled and nodded.

"Um thanks Emma." he said. Emma nodded.

"Yeah, just watch Katie okay Al." Emma said, looking at her sister.

Allison rolled her eyes and nodded. "Yeah Emma. See you later." she said

Emma gave them a small smile and walked out the front door.

Emma walked to the van and swallowed, trying to get the lump out of her throat.

When Emma reached the van, the van opened, revealing a blonde girl, and the man that Emma has meant a couple of times. Emma knew that the man was Kol. Emma stared at the girl and immediately knew that they girl was Rebekah.

Emma gave them both a small smile and climbed to the back of the van. Kol closed the door and 'Tyler' started the car. They were on the road, and Emma wiped her sweaty palms on her pants.

"Nice to see you Emma." Kol said and Emma just nodded.

"You too." she said.

Rebekah turned around to look at Emma and Emma gave her a small smile. "You don't know how much I have missed you and your cousin." she said and Emma gave a small smile.

"After you were gone it was just me and my annoying brothers." Emma laughed.

"I'm sorry." Emma said.

Kol looked at Rebekah. "Well Bekah, if you went with me and not stayed loyal to Nik, then maybe you could have seen them again." Kol said and crossed his arms.

Emma furrowed her eyebrows. "What do you mean?" Emma asked.

Kol rolled his eyes. "You had other lives Emma. You were alive in the thirteenth century, in the seventh century, the nineteenth century, and now in the twenty-first century."

Emma frowned. "Can we talk about this later? How are we going to find, um my cousin?"

Elijah turned around and met Emma's eyes. "We already have a witch doing a locator spell Emma. She will call us when she has a location."

Emma nodded. "Thank you, but how does she do the spell?" Emma asked.

Rebekah smiled. "Well, you see Kol here. He kept all of Adelena's things and the times after that. He was a bit obsessed." Rebekah laughed.

Emma gave a small smile. Kol rolled his eyes. "I was never obsessed Bekah. I just love her."

Emma gave a small smile hearing that. "That's good. I admire that." Emma answered.

Kol smiled. "Thank you Emma. I always liked you. You and me were the best of friends."

Rebekah scoffed. "I think you have it wrong Kol. We were the best of friends, her and Adelena."

Kol shook his head. "I think you have it wrong. In 1812 Emma was known as Bernadette. You would know that if you weren't too faithful to Nik. Same goes with you Elijah."

Emma looked up at the front seat and saw Elijah.

Elijah shook his head.

'Tyler' smiled. "Kol, would you like us to give you a mirror so you can be quiet?"

Kol thought for a moment. "Sure Nik."

Emma gave a small smile.

"So where is she?" Emma asked.

"South Carolina." Elijah answered for her.

Emma nodded and then bit her lip. It felt like she has known these people forever. It felt like she has known these people in the van since she was born. This was starting to feel right. Emma just hoped that the rest of the night would go right.

* * *

Ava closed her eyes feeling the darkness take over.

_ "Don't fall asleep dear."_ a sweet voice said and Ava opened her eyes and groaned.

Ava looked around the dark room, but could see nothing. _"If you fall asleep, you may never wake up again."_

Ava felt her heart beat faster and she felt herself become cold.

"W-Who's there?" Ava asked, squirming out of the chair.

_"Just a woman dear. I was killed in this very room fifty years ago."_ the voice said and Ava felt a shiver down her back.

"Who are you? Who killed you?"

Ava looked around the dark room, but all she saw was black. She felt warmth by her left side and she didn't move. She was frozen like a statue.

"Are you standing next to me?" Ava asked, turning her head to her right.

_"You can feel me? It is true isn't! No one has known I was there before or felt me before! Are you a necromancer?" _the woman asked with so much joy.

Ava shook her head slowly. "No, I'm not that." she said.

The old woman furrowed her eyebrows. _"Then what are you? You have an amazing beautiful glow. It's white and it shines really bright. It is very huge too." _

"I'm an Angel." Ava said, and the old woman smiled.

_"My God. Oh my goodness. You are an Angel? I have heard so much about Angels in my lifetime. I must be loved greatly by God to meet one."_

Ava smiled. "God loves everyone, even that thing Adrianna."

The old woman laughed. _"What blood in you do you have my dear? What bloodline do you come from?" _she asked.

Ava smiled. She liked this woman. "Gottschalk." she answered.

The old woman was silent for a moment. _"Gottschalk?"_ the woman asked. _"My God, those are the most powerful Angels out there. What's your name dear?"_

"Ava." Ava answered.

The woman smiled. _"That means like a bird."_ she said and Ava frowned.

"Beautiful." Ava said sarcastically.

The woman laughed. _"Dear, you got to look deeper into the name. Your name means like a bird. A bird doesn't worry. A bird depends on God and knows that God will protect them no matter what. A bird has faith. So, if you think about it Ava, you know that everything will be alright because you have God and faith."_

Ava smiled a bit. "Thanks. I always hated my name; I guess you made me like it a bit better."

The woman smiled and touched Ava's hand. Ava felt the woman's hand on her hand and she looked down at her hand.

_"You're welcome dear."_

Ava gave a small smile. "How did you die?" Ava asked the woman, and the woman's smile fell.

_ "Adrianna killed me. When I was alive I was a witch. When she killed me she trapped me here."_

Ava frowned. "I'm so sorry." Ava said and the old woman removed her hand from Ava's.

_"No need to be sorry my dear child."_

Ava shook her head and looked around for the woman, but still could not see a thing.

_"That's a beautiful necklace my dear." _The old woman said, referring to the beautiful gold cross necklace around Ava's neck.

Ava smiled. "Thank you. My mother gave it to me before she died."

_"I'm sorry about your mother Ava."_

Ava shook her head. "It was years ago. My father died with her. I was 6." Ava frowned and thought about her parents.

_"I'm sure they are happy and I am sure they are safe."_ the woman said.

Ava nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure they are."

There was a silent and Ava began to feel tired again. Ava allowed her eyelids to drop. _"You are weak dear."_ the old woman said, making Ava become more alert.

Ava opened her eyes and looked around the dark room. She nodded slowly.

_"Yes. I am. Adrianna has been putting me through a lot."_ Ava answered.

The old woman frowned. _"How 'bout I help you?" _she asked, and Ava furrowed her eyebrows.

"How would you help me?" Ava asked.

_"I can touch you. I can take the robes off of you and help you got out of this house. I can go anywhere in the house, but I can't leave the house."_

Ava felt herself smile. "You would help me?" she asked.

The old woman nodded. _"Yes, I would love to help an Angel. Just let me take those awful robes off of you."_

Ava smiled and felt the robes move against her right wrist. Soon, that robe was off, and awful cuts were on her wrist.

Ava felt her stomach churn seeing the open flesh and dried blood. It was stinging because air touched the cuts. Ava bit her lip and allowed the old woman to die off the rest of the robes.

When all the robes were off Ava's arms and legs she stood up, but almost fell. She was so weak and she didn't know why. Ava groaned.

The old woman frowned and looked at Ava.

_"What did this demon do to you?"_ she asked and Ava shrugged.

"I-I don't know." she answered and groaned.

The woman frowned. _"You are weak. You need your strength back. What can I do for you?"_

Ava shook her head. "I'm fine. I really am, but at the end of the night, I am going to make sure you will not be stuck in this house miss. I promise you, you will be free from here."

The old woman smiled and hugged Ava. _"Thank you and my name is Belle."_

Ava gave a small smile. "Well Belle, let's get out of here."

* * *

Emma felt Elijah's eyes on her and she cleared her throat uncomfortable. Emma gave a small smile at everyone and looked out the window.

Rebekah smiled at Emma.

"So Emma, I have heard you have been spending time with the elder Salvatore." she said.

Emma bit her lip and nodded. "We are just friends." Emma said.

Kol laughed. "Oh Emma, come on."

Emma shook her head. "Really, we are friends." she repeated.

Rebekah nodded. "He used me before to get into my head." she said.

Kol rolled his eyes. "Bekah, we don't want to hear your sob stories."

Rebekah turned her head to look at Kol.

"Kol, shut up." she said.

Emma gave a small smile. "Anyway, I'm just warning you. Yeah, he's good in bed."

Emma cleared her throat and crossed her legs feeling uncomfortable.

"But he will do anything to save that Elena bitch. He has been obsessed with her for a while now."

Kol glared at his sister. "Rebekah, if you don't want your heart out of your chest, I suggest you shut up."

Emma looked at Kol and fear washed over her. Rebekah laughed.

"You won't do it." Rebekah said, looking at her brother.

Kol raised an eyebrow. "And why is that?" he asked.

"Because, I'm your baby sister." she said.

Kol nodded. "True, but that didn't matter to Nik when he daggered you."

Tyler turned around. "Okay, enough." he said.

Emma just bit her lip. "Seems like this family has a lot of tension..." Emma said slowly.

Kol nodded.

Emma jut gave him a small smile. "Well, maybe soon you guys will be able to forgive each other."

Rebekah turned around and gave Emma a smile. "I hope."

'Tyler' made a right turn and Emma caught sight of a black mansion, with awful statues standing in front of the house. The grass was not a beautiful green color, but a dead brown color. There were good statues broken and everything was so dark and everything looked dead.

Emma swallowed and studied the house some more. "She's in there." Emma said, placing a hand over her heart.

Kol smiled. "See, we will get her out."

Emma shook her head. "It is not just Adelena in there. I feel other souls. A lot others."

Elijah nodded. "Well, Klaus, please park the car. We have a lot to do."

'Tyler' parked the car and Emma swallowed. Something about this house was bad. Something bad was in this house and it wasn't just Adrianna.

* * *

Ava opened the black door slowly and cringed when the door would squeak. She hid her body behind the door, and popped her head out. She saw no one there. Ava took a deep breath and opened the door a little bit more.

Ava opened the door wide enough so that her small slim body could fit through the ajar door. Ava held in her breath as she walked out of the room and into the dark hallway. Ava swallowed the lump in her throat and took a couple of deep breaths to calm herself.

_"Now, why don't you give me my freedom first so I will be able to lead you to the front door?" _Belle's voice asked and Ava thought for the moment.

"You can't leave the room?" she asked.

Belle became very quiet then said, _"Oh, I'm sorry. I just meant that maybe it would be easier to free me now than to have to free me later, but it is up to you Ava."_

Ava nodded. "Yes. You're right. Hold on, I just have to get ready. I never exactly freed a spirit before."

Belle hid behind the door, knowing that the less Ava saw her, the better. Belle was hiding a deep secret from Ava; in fact her name wasn't even Belle. Her name was the complete opposite of Belle. It was all a lie, all of it. Actually, Belle was her last victim.

Ava took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She imagined Belle. When she saw Belle she saw someone who was beautiful inside and out. She had dark brown hair and big brown eyes and the perfect plump lips. She was a jolly person and she always had a smile on her lips, and then the face transformed and Ava kept her eyes close, trying to figure out what her brain was doing.

Then the setting changed. Instead the setting was at a beautiful park with the greenest trees and the greenest grass. Now the scene was in the room that Ava was once in.

There was a pile of blood on the floor and a girl with dark brown hair lying helplessly on the floor. A horrible monster was next to her and grabbed the girls chin, forcing the girl to look at the monster.

The monster was wearing all black. It was a long gown that you would imagine the grim reaper would wear. The monster had black short hair that looked as if it was forced to be that show.

The beautiful girl lying on the floor shook her head and looked into the monster's black eyes. The monster's voice was deformed in every way possible. The eyes were lopsided and there were scares all over the monster's face. There was a deep scare over her right eye and it looked as if it was fresh. When the monster would speak, blood would travel out of her mouth, down her chin and onto her black gown. The monster's skin was white as snow, with the stains of blood on it.

The monster looked into the girls brown eyes and the monster's eyes widen. "You will not move. Not one bit. You will allow me to do what I want to do and you will not scream nor will you do anything else. I don't care that Adrianna doesn't want me to take your beauty. I'm sick of being this ugly creature."

The girl nodded slowly and the monster did a wicked smile. The monster than looked into the girls eyes and closed her eyes, sucking the life and the beauty out of the girl. The girl made choking noises. She couldn't breathe. She felt her life being slowly taken from her.

The girl tried everything. She scratched the monster with her nails, but the monster did nothing to stop her. The monster didn't feel the pain of the scratches. She only felt herself becoming the beautiful girl in front of her.

The girl took her last breath and fell to the ground. The monster smiled and she now took the form as the beautiful girl lying on the floor lifelessly.

"I think I deserve a different name. I think a name that fits well with what I look like now." The monster thought for a moment and then a smile appeared on her lips. "I think Belle."

Ava watched in horror. It felt as if she was there watching all of it. _"Don't free her."_ whispered a small voice. _"You will be next. Run and get out of this house. Hurry before it's too late."_

Ava opened her eyes and saw a beautiful girl in front of her. She was pale and she had dark circles under her eyes. On her pink plump lips there was a frown and the girl's brown eyes stared into Ava's dark blue ones.

Ava looked at the girl in front of her and didn't move at all. She stayed quiet and swallowed the lump in her throat. The girl then began to walk around Ava in circles, taking in Ava.

_"I suggest you run now."_ the girl said slowly. Her beautiful dark brown hair flowed as if there was wind, but there was no wind; not at all.

Ava nodded slowly and looked back in the room. _"I'll distract her and get out of this house. Get out."_

Ava felt her body begin to move, but she was moving slowly. It was as if she was in one of those dreams and you ran very slowly before the killer got to you.

_"Run! Run faster! Get out!"_ the girl screamed and that was when her body got the adrenaline it needed. She ran faster, faster than she ever ran. She turned the corner and bumped into someone she hoped she would never bump in. She bumped into Adrianna. Ava swallowed hard, knowing that whatever Adrianna was going to do to her, it wouldn't be good.

* * *

Emma climbed out of the van and studied the mansion. She studied the broken dark statues and she studied how they fit perfectly for Adrianna. Emma studied how the mansion looked old. It looked as if it was around in the 19th century. It was falling apart slowly, and it looked as if it wouldn't take long for the mansion to collapse.

"Emma." she heard a voice say beside her. Emma turned her head and saw Elijah. She gave him a small smile and nodded her head. "Elijah." she said quietly.

"We believe it is best for you if you wait out here, knowing the history with you and Adrianna."

Emma turned her head and looked at him. "No way. I'm not waiting out here alone." she said right away and crossed her arms.

"I'm sure Elijah is willing to wait with ya." Kol said and smirked.

Rebekah hit her brother on the arm and Kol rolled his eyes. "What?" he asked.

Rebekah shook her head and crossed her arm.

Emma turned her attention back to Elijah. "Look, I understand that once, a long, long time ago that you were close with Annaliese. All of you were close to her actually, but I'm going in. I won't get hurt, I'm fine. I want to go in there and I'm going in the mansion and none of you can stop me."

Kol shook his head. "We can compel you actually."

Emma turned to look at Kol. "Actually, no you can't. I can't be compelled. Damon has tried and it didn't work."

Kol walked to Emma and smirked. "Well, we are Originals. I'm sure we can compel you."

Emma narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. "You can't." she said.

Kol raised an eyebrow. "I'm an Original. I'm sure I am able to compel." he repeated, as if he was reassuring herself.

Emma rolled her eyes and shifted her weight on her left foot. "Fine compel Kol." she said.

Kol smirked already knowing what he was going to compel. Kol looked into Emma's green eyes and then said, "You will love Elijah."

Emma watched as the pupils in his eyes got smaller and then normal size once again. Emma nodded and looked at Elijah, who was glaring at his brother.

Emma walked up to Elijah and stared into his eyes. Kol just watched and crossed his arms, smirking.

"Elijah." Emma said quietly. Elijah nodded and looked down at Emma. "I don't love you, but you seem like a good friend, now we have an Angel to save."

Rebekah laughed and turned to look at her brother. Kol looked at Emma and crossed his arms. Emma raised an eyebrow and placed a hand on her hip. "Told you. I cannot be compelled, now come on."

Emma looked at the mansion and bit her lip. She felt the phone in her pocket vibrate and she pulled her phone out. She frowned seeing who was calling her. Her phone said 'Damon' in bold and big letters.

Emma took a deep breath and prepared herself. She swiped the screen on her phone and answered it.

"Hello?" she said.

_"Emma, where the hell are you?"_ he asked.

"Visiting some old friends." Emma said, looking at the Originals. She gave them a small smile and only Rebekah returned it.

_"It better not be the Originals."_ he said.

Emma bit her lip. "I'm also visiting an old family member, with friends from my past life. You know, before I came to Mystic Falls." she said. It was true technically.

Rebekah smirked and she leaned against the van, amused by Emma.

Damon sat on Emma's bed and clenched his jaw. _"Emma, there is no time to play mind_ _games."_ he said.

_"I know you went to go see the Originals, and I think it would be best if you come back home; if you don't I am coming to get you."_

Emma ran a hand through her hair. "You don't know where I'm at." she said.

_"If you forgot, we have a witch. Her name is Bonnie. You guys are friends. Ring a bell?" _he asked.

"Well, I wouldn't go with you." Emma said strongly.

_"That's why you would be forced."_ he said harshly.

"What kind of friend are you? Friends don't force other things to do things."

_"I'm the kind of friend that gives a crap and not going to let the Originals do anything."_

Emma began to feel bad. He was only looking out for her and he just wanted her to be safe.

"Damon, I will be fine. Thank you for caring… I'll see you later okay?"

Emma hanged up the phone quickly, not wanting to hear him yell at her. She turned her phone off and stuffed her phone in her pocket. She looked at all of the Originals.

"Well, come on. We have to save someone."

They all just nodded and they began to walk to the black mansion. Emma looked before it and studied it some more. Adrianna was definitely in there. She could feel her. Emma could also feel something deep in her chest. Something was wrong. If they didn't hurry up, her cousin was going to die.

* * *

Emma hanged up the phone and Damon stood up, becoming frustrated. He told her many of times to stay away from them. He told her how bad they were and she also knows the whole story about what the Orginals did to Elena. She knows everything and yet, she still wants to be around them.

Damon opened Emma's room door and walked down the stairs. He knew Meredith wasn't home because she was working the night shift.

Damon walked in the living room and saw Emma's pesky little sister and Jeremy making out on the leather couch. That was not the high light of his day.

Damon cleared his throat and Allison pulled away quickly to look up to see who interrupted them. When she saw who it was, she was ready to kill him.

Before she could say anything Damon spoke. "Sorry to ruin your little seven minutes in heaven, but your sister is with the Originals and we need your blood to find her."

Allison's hand was on Jeremy's shoulder and she removed it. She stood up and crossed her arms, giving space between her and Jeremy.

"I trust my sister is doing something right. She's not a dumbass."

Damon raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure? She is doing something that could risk her life, and we need to find her, so I need your blood. Let's take a little field trip to Bonnie's."

Allison glared at Damon. "I have my little sister upstairs."

"Bring her with." he said quickly and crossed her arms. Allison glared at the vampire in front of her and began to walk up the stairs to get her baby sister. She hated how her life was now filled with super naturals. Why couldn't her life just be normal?

* * *

Ava sat on a black hard chair. This time, chains trapped her in the chair, and she was unable to get out. No matter how hard she tried, she was just too weak. There were in the family room of the black mansion and the temperature was completely cold in there. Ava shivered from being so cold. She wanted hot chocolate and a warm bed.

"So, did you know you had a monster in that room?" Ava asked weakly.

Adrianna nodded. "Who do you think condemned her to stay trapped in there?" she asked.

Ava frowned. "Why would you let me stay in there if you know she was in there?" Ava asked.

Adrianna turned around, holding a long needle in her hand. "Because I figured it would scare you and I figured that if she did take your beauty, it would cause you great pain, and I figured that she would do my job for me, but you know what they say. 'If you want the job done, you have to do it by yourself.'"

"Why do you want me dead?" Ava asked.

Adrianna walked to Ava. She held the long needle, allowing Ava to see it. Ava saw it and she felt her heart beat rapidly against her chest.

"This is going to pinch." Adrianna said, and jabbed the needle in the arm of Ava. Ava screamed out feeling the burning of the liquid enter into her veins.

"You bitch." Ava said, as Adrianna pulled the needle out.

Adrianna slapped Ava against the cheek and Ava yelped like a little puppy that just got kicked.

"Why do I want you dead?" Adrianna asked, repeating Ava's question.

"I want you dead because you are an Angel. I want you to suffer and I want you to experience the most pain you have ever experienced and I can promise you, you will experience that tonight."

Ava groaned and felt herself becoming weak. "You know, I think you are so bitter because you have no lover. I know this guy. He's an asshole. A bitch and an asshole always work well together."

Adrianna glared at Ava. "You know Ava, you never we're like this. You would beg me to save your life or you would beg me to save your precious Kol."

Ava felt her eyelids droop slowly, but she shook her head. She had to stay up. "Kol?" she asked.

Adrianna nodded and looked through her equipment and pulled out a knife and sprinkled some ashes on it.

"Yes, you know. He's about 6'1". He has dark brown hair and dark brown eyes, and an annoying British."

Ava furrowed her eyebrows. "He sounds cute. I like accents." she admitted and felt the darkness pulling on her, but she fought it.

"W-What was in that shot?" Ava asked.

Adrianna smirked and turned around with the knife in her hand. She brought the knife to Ava's arms and slowly plunged the knife in the flesh of her right arm. Ava cried out and felt tears at the rim of her eyes, but she refused to let them fall.

Adrianna dragged the knife down her arm slowly; making sure Ava felt all of the pain. When there was a big slice in her arm, she switched to the other arm and did the same.

Adrianna brought the knife up to Ava's face and dragged the knife against her cheeks, her forehead, and her lips. Even though the pain was great, Ava didn't allow the tears to fall.

Adrianna went around and grabbed Ava's hair roughly, pulling her head back. Ava swallowed and felt the sharpness of the knife, at her smooth skin on her throat, slowly breaking the skin. She felt the stinging as the wound hit the cold air.

Ava looked up and thought that this would be how she would die. She thought that she was going to die at 17 like the girl in her dreams always did. She thought she wasn't going to make it. She thought she wasn't going to be able to live to meet the love of her life and live a long happy life, but all of those thoughts ceased away when she heard the footsteps walking to the room she was currently in. Maybe someone was here to save her. Maybe she wasn't alone.

Emma took a deep breath, knowing that the Originals were all throughout the house. She walked slowly to the room where she felt the two vibes; Ava's vibe and Adrianna's vibe.

Emma entered into the room and saw a beautiful blonde girl tied up in chains, with blood flowing out of her arms, her cheeks, forehead, lips, and a little of blood making its way out of her throat. Her skin was pale and she looked sick. She looked so ill that it made you want to cry for her.

Adrianna looked up and saw Emma. Emma's straight chestnut-brown hair was lying on her right shoulder. She wore a V-neck shirt that didn't show any cleavage what so ever, dark grey skinny jeans, black boots, and a black leather jacket that stopped at the mid of her back. She folded her hands, unsure of what to do and she studied the blonde girl in the black chair, remembering her from all of her dreams.

"Well, looks like it's a family reunion. Did anyone come with you Emma?" Adrianna asked.

"No. You said no one." Emma said, looking directly into Adrianna's dark eyes. Adrianna nodded.

"Very well then. I'll give you guys a couple of minutes to catch up. It has been two centuries since you two have seen each other."

Emma looked at Adrianna and narrowed her eyes and watched as Adrianna let go of Ava's hair. Her right hand clanged onto the knife in her hand as if it was her life. Adrianna looked at the two girls and walked to the exit of the room. When Emma couldn't feel her vibe anymore she looked at the blonde girl.

"Hi. My name is Emma McKay. I am your cousin." Emma whispered.

Ava nodded. "Ava Moore. I guess I am also your cousin then."

Emma gave a small smile and walked closer to Ava and looked down at the chains on her feet on wrists. Both of Emma's hand played with the chains on her right hand trying desperately to break the chains. She did everything she could, but she was too weak. Emma frowned and looked up at her cousin's eyes.

"I-I can't break them." she said.

"I'll do it, considering the Angel is weak." a voice said behind her. Emma turned around and saw Kol. Emma looked between Ava and Kol and nodded slowly and moved out-of-the-way.

Kol looked at Ava and stared into her beautiful dark blue eyes. Memories of him and her appeared in his mind and he blinked them away. She probably doesn't even remember him.

Kol walked over to Ava and Ava stared at Kol and narrowed her eyes. "You're the guy in my dreams." she said.

That caught Kol of guard, but he kept his cool. "Of course I was in your dreams. Look at me love." he commanded and motioned to his body.

Ava glared at him and rolled her eyes. "No dick, you weren't in my dreams like that. You were comforting me about my mother. You called me Adelena."

Kol nodded remembering. That was in the year 1211 and Adelena was heartbroken in every way possible.

"I remember." Kol said and looked down at the chains. He grabbed the chains on her right wrist and broke them in two. He did the rest with the other chains and he moved out-of-the-way, allowing Ava to stand up. When she did she fell and Kol got her.

She glared at him and pushed him away. "I don't need your help." she said.

Kol let go of her, and held his hands up in surrender. Ava looked at Emma.

"So, what is the plan?" she asked.

Emma looked at Ava then back at Kol.

"We are going to kill this bitch once and for all." he said.

Ava nodded. "Good idea, but when you do, I think I'm just going to watch, maybe drink some hot chocolate." she said.

Emma gave a small smile. "When we get home, you are going to be staying with me okay? You can drink as much hot chocolate as you want."

Ava smiled. "And a warm bed?" she asked.

Emma nodded. "And a warm bed." Emma confirmed.

Ava looked at Kol. "So, I'm assuming you are Kol."

"Yes, Kol Mikaelson." he said.

He looked at Ava and studied every feature. She looked the same. She had the same beautiful blonde hair, the same beautiful dark blue eyes, and the same beautiful fair milky skin. The only thing that changed is her attitude. She was more independent and she was a lot stronger. Kol liked it even more, in fact, he loved it. He loved it that his true love was back and was hopefully here to stay.

Ava nodded. "So, you are a vampire then?" Ava asked.

Kol nodded. "Yes, I am an Original vampire." he answered.

Ava furrowed her eyebrows. "So, you are like really old?" she asked.

Kol smiled, revealing his perfect white teeth and he nodded.

"How old are you?" she asked him.

"Quite old." he answered.

"What a vague way to answer my question." she said.

"What is this? Twenty questions?" Kol asked, tilting his head to the side.

"No. I only asked you like five questions, so technically it's five questions." Ava said with a smile.

"You are a smart ass." he said.

Ava nodded. "I am, now, I think that this little chat was fun, but we really should go before Adrianna comes back. Just a thought."

There were footsteps coming from the hall and Ava frowned. "Well, there goes our great escape." she said and sat down on the chair.

Adrianna walked in and frowned seeing Kol. "Look what the cat dragged in." she said, still holding the knife in her hand.

She threw the knife at Kol, but he caught it before it hit his chest. It all happened in a flash.

"I was hoping your brother Niklaus still kept that daggered in your heart, but apparently not."

Kol glared at Adrianna. "We are going to go and you will leave them both alone."

Adrianna raised an eyebrow and walked more into the room. "Really? I am?" she asked. "Why would I do a stupid thing like that?" she asked.

"Because if you don't, you will die." Kol said, stepping in front of Ava and Emma.

Adrianna laughed. "Really? You believe you can kill me Kol? I am older than you, we must not forget that, also, remember in the year 1212? You tried to save your little precious Adelena, but I snapped your neck like a twig." she said and snapped her fingers to give a sound effect.

"You can't kill me, no matter how hard you try, and that remind me." Adrianna said and turned her head to look at Emma. "I said don't bring anyone and you brought him?" she asked.

Emma shook her head. "What made you think I only brought one?" she asked and said it loud enough so the rest of the Originals could hear. They all walked out in different corners. They walked slowly out.

Rebekah glared at Adrianna and imagined all the ways she could be tortured. Elijah crossed his arms and looked at Adrianna, as 'Tyler' walked in, in the middle of the two Originals.

"Wow." Ava said. "This is really epic. I think I'm going to need some popcorn." she said.

Adrianna looked at them all. "Ah Rebekah. I see you were also undaggered. Isn't that just a wonderful thing, and Niklaus, you are stuck in a werewolf's body. What an interesting person you are."

"I'm getting my body back tonight." he said.

Adrianna shook her head. "You won't if you're dead."

'Tyler' laughed. "You believe you are strong enough to kill me?" he asked.

Adrianna nodded. "I do have several white oak stakes. I made them over the years."

"And you think you would have enough time to go get them before we kill you?" Rebekah asked, walking closer to Adrianna.

Adrianna nodded. "May the challenge begin." she said and that was when Rebekah lunged at her, taking all of her anger and stress out on Adrianna.

Adrianna kicked Rebekah off of her, making Rebekah hit into a statue. Rebekah groaned and stood back up, rubbing her head from the impact.

'Tyler' grabbed appeared behind Adrianna and grabbed both of the hands of put them behind her back. Rebekah picked up the knife that she threw at Kol and jabbed it into her heart.

Adrianna laughed. "That didn't affect me." she said and smirked.

Kol turned around and looked at both Ava and Emma. "Why don't you two go outside? Elijah?" he asked.

Elijah turned around and nodded. He looked at both Ava and Emma and allowed his siblings to have their fun with Adrianna. He guided them outside and into the van. They sat in silence as the other Originals fought Adrianna.

* * *

"This is your fault this is happening." Kol said, walking around the chair that they tied Adrianna in.

"You messed with us. You should have known not to mess with the Orginals or the people we care about." he said.

"You made awful enemies Adrianna." Rebekah said. "I want you dead. I want you to suffer. I want to see you wither away and die."

Adrianna looked up at Rebekah. "And you don't think I don't wish the same for you little Rebekah. When I heard that you were daggered by your own flesh and blood, I think I might have actually jumped with joy. Same goes with you Kol. You guys say you are family, but your brother daggered each of you."

"That was the past Adrianna and I did it to protect my family. Mikael was after us and at times they were being stubborn, so I had no choice, but we aren't here for counseling Adrianna. We are here to kill you and we are here to make you suffer and we are here to see you die."

'Tyler' took the knife out of Rebekah's hands and went behind the chair, and grabbed on her hair, pulling her head back, just like Adrianna did to Ava earlier.

'Tyler' roughly put the sharp knife against her throat and dragged it against her skin, her warm copper blood pouring out of the deep cut immediately.

Adrianna watched as he had his fun. When he finished cutting her throat, he went to stab her in her heart. Adrianna felt the skin on her throat healing and she broke the chains that were holding her against the chair. She grabbed 'Tyler' by the throat and threw him across the room. She walked to Rebekah and placed both of her hands on the sides of her neck and before Rebekah could do anything, Adrianna in a flash turned her hands and turned Rebekah's hand snapping her neck easily.

Adrianna looked at Kol and walked to him, but she felt strong hands wrap around her arms. She instantly knew it was 'Tyler' since she snapped Rebekah's neck.

She tried to break out of his grip, but he was too strong and she was becoming weak. Why was she becoming weak? She never became weak before.

Kol walked in front of Adrianna and looked at her. Adrianna narrowed her eyes at him, her eyes showing her hatred for them both. Her eyes showed the hatred for Ava and Emma, the Originals, and everyone around her. She hated great hate and it was radiating from her like a heater. Emma felt the emotions and so did Ava. They both looked at each other and then frowned. They were sitting in the way back of the van. Elijah was sitting in the passenger seat.

"They're killing her." Emma said quietly.

Emma had a big heart. She had a big heart since as long as anyone could remember. Even in her past lives she had a big heart, but her hatred for Adrianna sometimes took over. She couldn't let it take over today.

Ava looked up at her cousin. "She deserved it. She killed my family when I was 10, and apparently in the past lives we had. She has done nothing but caused us pain and suffering in the end. I don't want to die at seventeen like I did in all of those dreams. That's why I was so scared to hit seventeen. I've had those dreams since I was eleven…"

Emma furrowed her eyebrows. "Since you were eleven? I recently started to have them, why did you have them so early?" she asked.

Ava bit her lip and swallowed. "When I was ten and the bitch killed my family, I was all alone. I had no one. No one could take me in, no one was there for me and I was all alone. On my eleventh birthday, I figured if I… if I killed myself then I can go back with my family and live with them. When I killed myself I got a long lecture from my mother and then she pushed my back on earth. I had no medical attention for nothing. I hanged myself and she brought me back to life. When I was back in my body, the robe around me was off and I was lying on the ground."

Ava looked away. She didn't need sympathy from anyone. "A-And a day later, things began to happen to me. People that weren't there began to talk to me. I heard people's thoughts, I felt the emotions of people, and I knew who was good or bad. Adrianna always watched me. I always felt her there and she made sure I suffered every way possible. She did it through people. That's her new trick. She would have people try to kill me and I – I regret what I did, but I was protecting myself. Don't worry; I live with the guilt every day."

Ava looked at her cousin and wrapped her arms around her shoulder. "Don't worry. Don't feel guilty. You are forgiven."

Ava just nodded and looked everywhere but at Emma. Maybe she had family now. Maybe it was supposed to go this way, but why did everything go wrong all the time? Ava just knew that Adrianna was getting what she deserved and couldn't help but feel a little ounce of happiness. She was going to be out of their lives for good.

Kol looked in the eyes of the demon in front of him. He raised his hand and stuffed it in her chest. "That is for killing Adelena and Annaliese in 1212." He removed his hand out of her chest and plunged it into her stomach. "That is for snapping my neck in 1212."

Adrianna didn't do anything. She just looked up at Kol and allowed her hate to show through her eyes.

Kol picked up the spare knife that was on the floor. He drove it in her stomach and twisted it. "That's for killing Evaline and Arabelle."

He pulled the knife out and drove it into her chest, not allowing the whole knife to go into her heart, but allowing the sharpness of the knife to touch against her heart.

"That's for killing Aaline and Bernadette."

He pushed the knife in her chest a bit more, allowing the knife to touch make its way in her heart, but not all the way in, just a little in.

Kol looked into the eyes of the monster that always killed his love and his friend. He saw the person that caused him pain and now he was getting his revenge.

Kol pulled the knife out and threw it on the floor. Before Adrianna gained her strength back he plunged his hand inside of her chest. His hand grabbed her heart, which he was surprised she had one. In a swift moved he pulled it out and watched as the life in Adrianna faded away. She didn't say a thing, nor did she do anything. 'Tyler' let go of her and Adrianna fell to the ground. When she fell to the ground, she was already dead. Her eyes stayed open and stared at Kol. Kol looked down at her, and then he looked up at 'Tyler'.

"Well, let's go Nik." he said and walked to the door, never looking back at this place. He had his love back and that's all he could ask for. He didn't want anything else.

* * *

Kol walked out of the house with blood on his hands and Emma widened her eyes seeing the blood. "Oh my God." she said and watched as Kol made his way to the car. He opened the van's door and climbed inside. He sat down in the mid of the van and turned around to look at Ava. She was lying on Emma's shoulder and there was some tear stains on her pale cheek. Why did she cry?

Emma shrugged and looked away from him. 'Tyler' walked out, carrying Rebekah. Kol opened the van for him and 'Tyler' sat Rebekah on the other chair. Rebekah laid down and looked lifeless.

"Is she dead?" Emma asked.

Kol turned around and looked at Emma. He shook his head. "No, she's very much alive. Adrianna just snapped her neck."

Emma nodded. "So… Adrianna is dead?" Emma asked.

Kol nodded. "She's dead." he confirmed.

Emma felt relieve wash through her body and she nodded. She lifted herself up and pulled out her phone. She pressed down on the little button on top of her phone, making her phone turn on.

"Who are you calling?" Kol asked.

"Damon. I have to tell him I'm on my way home." she answered.

Kol didn't say anything and watched as Emma dialed the number. 'Tyler' climbed in the driver side of the van. He started the car and they were on the road.

Emma placed the phone to her ear and waited for Damon to answer.

_"Emma."_ he said.

Emma bit her lip. "I'm on my way home. I will be home in a couple of hours, most likely longer, don't worry. I'm sorry I just left like that. When I get home I will explain everything to you, I promise." she said in all of a rush.

Damon just nodded and looked up at Bonnie. _"Are you hurt?"_ he asked.

"No, not at all. Klaus wants his body back, so could you please tell Bonnie that?" Emma asked.

_"Yeah, sure Emma. Why didn't you tell me that you were going to go somewhere with the Originals?"_ he asked.

"You wouldn't have let me go." she answered.

_"You're sure as hell right I wouldn't let you go. They are too dangerous."_

Emma shook her head. "They aren't Damon and Adrianna, she's dead." Emma said quietly.

Damon furrowed his eyebrows. _"She's dead for sure?" _he asked.

Emma looked at Kol and he nodded his head. "Yes, she's dead."

_"Well, that saved me a killing. Are you sure you are alright?"_ he asked her again.

"I'm fine Damon. You are a great friend. I'll see you soon." she said and hanged up the phone.

Kol looked at her and smirked at her. "What?" she asked.

Kol shook his head and crossed his arms.

"What Kol?" she asked again.

"You like him." he answered.

Emma raised an eyebrow. "I do not, he's just a friend."

"Mmmhmmm." he answered.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Believe what you want, but he is just a friend." Emma said, but then she saw the look on Kol's face

"He's a friend." Emma said slowly.

Emma looked at her cousin who was falling asleep. She felt awful for her cousin, knowing that she has been through so much more than her. This is all wrong. All of it is wrong. It will never be perfect, no matter how much they wish for it to be perfect. Something always goes wrong, one way or another.

* * *

Hours later, 'Tyler' pulled up the van at Emma's house. Emma looked out the window. She fought the urge to sleep, knowing if she fell asleep, then she would go back to the world of her past and she really doesn't want to go back to it.

Emma shook her cousin softly and Ava groaned. "Ava." Emma said.

Ava groaned her turned her head to the side. "No." she said.

"You have to wake up now. What about the warm bed and hot chocolate?" Emma asked.

Ava opened her eyes slowly. "Fine, but I want marshmallows in the hot chocolate."

Emma nodded. "And whip cream?"

Ava smiled. "Yes." she said.

Emma got out of the car and Ava followed her. Emma waited for Ava to get out and then she looked at all of the Orginals. She gave them all a small smile and Rebekah returned it.

Rebekah woke up about an hour ago and she was very angry that she missed out seeing Adrianna being killed, but she was happy she was dead.

"Thank you for helping me." she said.

Kol nodded. "Of course." he said and then he turned to look at Ava. "I'll be seeing you soon love." he said and Ava rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Don't call me love. I'm Ava." she said.

Kol shook his head. "To me you are love." and then Rebekah shut the door before Ava could say anything else to him.

Emma walked to the passenger side where the window was rolled down. "Thank you. I'll have Bonnie put you back in your body. I'll call her now."

Emma pulled out her phone and dialed Bonnie's number. Bonnie answered right away. "Bon, can you please put Klaus back in his body?" she asked.

_"Yeah, tell him to meet me at the place where his body is at. He knows where it's at, but he has to promise that him and his family will go."_

Emma bit her lip. "You can talk to him about that, but I'll tell him. Thank you Bonnie." Emma hanged up the phone.

"She said-"

'Tyler' nodded. "I heard." he said.

Emma just nodded. "Yeah." she turned to Elijah.

"Thank you for also helping. I appreciate all of your help. I'll see you guys later." Emma said and walked away from the car.

Ava placed her hand on her hip, waiting for her cousin to walk faster. "I'm coming." Emma said.

Emma and Ava walked side by side and Rebekah smiled. "They are back." she said.

Kol nodded and watched as Ava gave a small smile towards her cousin and made her way into Emma's house. "Yeah," he said, watching Ava. "They are."

* * *

Emma walked into her house and was thankful that Meredith worked the night shift. All the lights were on and Emma knew that everyone was home and was awake.

"I'm home." Emma said loud enough for at least the ones who are awake can hear her.

She heard footsteps making their way done the stairs. When Emma saw who it was she gave them a small smile.

Allison looked at her sister and then the blonde stranger standing next to her sister.

"Who's this?" Allison asked, pointing to the girl.

Emma glared at her sister for being so blunt. "This is Ava, our long lost cousin. I'm going to ask Meredith if we can have her live with us. We do have one extra room and that could be her room."

Allison nodded and looked at the girl. "So, you are our cousin?" she asked.

Ava nodded. "Yes, it appears so."

Allison gave a small smile. "Well, welcome to the family, but let me warn you, we are crazy. You will experience a lot of drama."

Allison nodded. "I know, we had drama in my family too, but everyone has family drama."

Allison just nodded and was about to ask another question, but Emma interrupted her.

"Where's Katie?" she asked.

"She's upstairs asleep. You know Damon came here freaking out." Allison said.

Emma rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Who's Damon?" Ava asked. "Your boyfriend?"

Emma shook her head. "He's just a friend." she said.

"A friend that you need to get rid of." Allison added.

Emma shook her head. "He's a good friend. He has reasons for how he is."

Ava raised an eyebrow. "And how is he?" she asked.

Emma shrugged. "He's just Damon. You will know when you meet him."

"Is he hot?" Ava asked.

Emma bit her lip and shrugged. Ava turned to look at Allison and Allison shook her head.

"Ugly as hell." she said.

Ava nodded. "I see why he's only your friend." Ava said looking at Emma.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well Ava, why don't we go in my room. We can talk more about your past and my past and all. Maybe you had more flashbacks than me."

Ava nodded. "Yeah." Ava said.

Emma gave a small smile and looked at her sister. "Now Al, be good."

Allison placed a hand over her heart. "When am I not good?" she asked.

"Always." Emma answered.

Allison faked a frown. "You wound me my dear sister. I'm hurt. I'm very hurt."

Emma rolled her eyes at how dramatic her sister was being.

"Yeah whatever. Good night Al."

"Night, Em."

Emma walked up the stairs, with Allison following behind her. Emma walked down the hall and opened her room. When she opened her room, she saw that her window was open. Damon was here.

Emma walked more into the room and shivered. It was a bit cold outside and the cold air made its way into her room. She walked over to her window and shut the door. Ava saw the bed and sat on it. "Comfy." she said and Emma nodded.

"I see you're back." a voice said behind Ava and Emma. Emma turned around and saw Damon and nodded.

"Yeah." she said.

Ava furrowed her eyebrows. "Let me guess, another vampire? They are all over the place. They are like ants."

Emma smiled a bit and Damon turned to look at the girl.

"Is this your cousin?" he asked.

Emma nodded. "Yes, Ava, this is Damon, Damon, Ava."

Ava stood up and looked at Damon.

"This is Damon?" she asked, walking around him.

Emma nodded. "Yep, this is Damon."

Ava gave him a once over. "I thought your sister said he was ugly."

"He got on my sister's bad side like a dumbass."

Ava nodded. "And now I don't see a reason why you aren't with him." Ava said and Emma felt her cheeks heat up. Damon smirked.

"Because he is a friend." Emma answered and crossed her arms.

Ava nodded. "A very good friend I see." Ava said.

Emma shook her head. "Not like that."

Ava ran a hand through her blonde hair. "Okay, well, I'll let you two talk. I want to get to know Allison a little bit more. I like her. She seems like a good kid."

Ava walked to the door and opened it. "Have fun." she said and closed the door. Emma was about to talk, but then the door opened again. "But not too much fun." she said pointing her finger at Emma and then switching it to Damon. She then closed the door again and left Damon and Emma alone.

Emma bit her lip. "Isn't she great?" she asked.

Damon nodded. "Fantastic." he said.

Emma nodded. "Yeah, I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I was going to go. I knew that you were going to stop me. I had to go Damon and everything turned out alright. Adrianna is dead."

Damon looked into Emma's eyes and studied them. "You and I could have gone."

Emma shook her head and looked somewhere else besides Damon. "She would have killed you. I didn't want you to get hurt Damon. The Originals couldn't be killed, and I didn't want to risk it with you. I'm sorry."

Damon felt his heart warm up and he looked at Emma. "You could have got killed." he said.

Emma shook her head. "Elijah took Ava and me out of the house when they were killing Adrianna."

Damon clenched his jaw hearing Elijah's name. "Elijah, the man of his word."

Emma bit her lip and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Yep, that's him." Emma said quietly.

Emma looked down at the floor and took a deep breath. "Damon, why do you care? I'm just another girl who was pulled into this crap, why do you care?" Emma asked, remembering what Rebekah said earlier about Damon and Elena. Let's be honest here, it hurt her a lot.

"I care because … I care because you are my friend, and let's be honest, I don't have a lot of friends and I don't want to lose my only," he coughed. "friend."

Emma felt herself smile. "Well, you aren't going to lose me Damon, you are my friend too and I care about you, that's why I couldn't let my friend go with me and get hurt. I don't want to get my friends hurt, especially you and my family."

Damon nodded. Emma gave him a small smile. "I'll see you tomorrow Damon. Good night." she said.

Damon looked at Emma and nodded. He walked to the window and opened it. "Good night Emma." he said and then he vanished into the dark night. Emma sighed and walked over to her bed and sat on it.

Emma's door slowly opened and Emma looked up to see Ava. Ava had a smile on her lips and Emma knew she was hiding something.

"So, you guys care for each other." she said.

Emma furrowed her eyebrows. "How did - you were eavesdropping?" Emma asked.

Ava shook her head. "I was walking to the bathroom and I just happen to hear about how Damon cares for you and how you are a friend to him. Your walls are very thin."

Emma groaned and laid down on her bed. She felt her back relax and straighten out.

"I think it's cute." Ava said, taking a seat beside her cousin and laying beside her.

"He is very fond of you." Ava said.

Emma shook her head. "You don't know all that has happened. I'm probably a distraction from Elena."

"Elena?" Ava asked, turning her head to the side.

Emma nodded. "Yeah, the girl that he is absolutely in love with."

Emma frowned and Ava shook her head. "You don't know if he still loves her. He may be starting to like you. Don't worry Emma. Whatever happens, happens. Things happen for a reason and I believe that, we just have to get you to believe it."

Emma nodded slowly. "Okay Ava, but let's not talk about me or my problems. Tell me everything you know about Angels and tell me about the flashbacks. Can you also tell me about my aunt and uncle?" Emma asked.

Ava gave her cousin a small smile and nodded. "Of course."

Ava sat up and so did Emma. She began to tell Emma everything. This was supposed to happen. They were supposed to be reunited now. Why it took so many years for them to be a team again, no one will ever know. But they are supposed to do something great and something great they will do.

* * *

Adrianna felt a burning on her arm and she screamed. She opened her eyes and saw her younger sister looking at her with hate in her eyes. "You failed." she said.

"Shut up Belinda!" Adrianna screamed and got to her feet. She looked around where she was at and took in the surroundings. She saw the black shadows as they walked around, hoping to find someone to torture. There were moans and cries everywhere. People were screaming and were begging for help and mercy.

Bodies were lying everywhere on the black floor and fire was all over the place, making the place warm. Everything was black and everything was fire. There was no goodness in this world. This world was hell; the worst place where you could possibly be.

Adrianna looked up at her sister. Her sister's beautiful long black hair flowed to her waist. It was in harsh waves, but it still looked beautiful. Her dark brown eyes stared into Adrianna's dark ones. Her red rose lips had a smirk. She wore dark makeup like Adrianna, but she wore red nail polish instead. She wore a long black gown that was actually beautiful, but it was a bit in shreds. Her sister was Belinda. The second daughter of Satan and by far, the most loved.

Belinda's name meant, beautiful snake, and the name fit her perfectly. She was beautiful and she had the venom of a snake. She was cold and evil. She was harsh and showed mercy for no one. She was like Adrianna, but she had more beauty than Adrianna.

"Where's father?" Adrianna asked.

Belinda shrugged. "He's pissed at you. You never failed, but you allowed them to kill you. I watched and I kinda enjoyed it."

Adrianna glared at her sister. "It is all in my plan. They think I'm dead; I can get them back in ways that are indescribable. I know what I am doing Belinda, now can you take me to Father."

Belinda shook her head. "Father already knows your plan. He told me that you are a disgrace and that he is ashamed to have you as a daughter."

"Of course he said that." Adrianna said.

"He also said that you need to drink this…" Belinda put her hand down her cleavage. Men that were stuck here watched, hoping that they would get a view, but Belinda wouldn't give them what they want. She pulled out the bottle and gave it to Adrianna.

"What is it?" Adrianna asked, examining the red liquid in the bottle.

"It is the blood of the Gottschalk's combined. It will help you know where they are at, and it will also take you back to earth. If you don't want to drink it, I will. I would love to kill that bitch Emma."

Adrianna shook her head and took off the little lid on the bottle and threw it on the ground. She brought the bottle up to her lips and drank the sweet warm liquid. She felt the warm liquid down her throat and she began to feel the drink working. She threw the bottle on the floor and it broke it pieces.

Adrianna began to choke. The only way she can go back to earth is if she died in hell. Adrianna tried to breathe for air, but no air was going in her lungs. Her heart began to beat faster and faster from the lack of oxygen. Her lungs began to burn and it felt as if they were on fire.

Adrianna fell to the floor and brought her hands up to her throat. Belinda just watched as her sister died and she turned her head to the side. Belinda was jealous of her sister because she got to go to earth and kill the Angels. Belinda wanted that job so bad, but instead, she gets to torture the people in hell.

Adrianna looked at her sister and felt her eyelids droop. Darkness then took over for Adrianna.

* * *

Adrianna gasped for air and coughed. She was lying on the cold floor of the black mansion. She felt as if she was going to faint and she felt as if there was no blood in her system. She felt very nauseous.

She then remembered that they tore out her heart. Those bastards. Adrianna forced herself to stand on her feet and looked around the mansion for her heart. Her heart was lying on the floor and was beating at a rapid pace. Adrianna groaned by how far it was. She stumbled over to her heart and picked up her beating heart.

Adrianna searched for the hole in her heart, but it already healed. "Shit!" she yelled. She would have to break the flesh all over again.

Adrianna used her other hand and jabbed her hand into her chest and groaned. It hurt like hell, but she ignored the pain. Her heart was beating faster and faster as if it was excited to go back into its home.

Adrianna lifted her hand and placed it in her chest where her heart belonged. Adrianna breathed a sigh of relief when she felt her blood pump through her veins once more.

The whole in her heart healed and Adrianna wiped her blood on her black skinny jeans. She began to walk and she made her way out of the house.

Adrianna was done playing it easy. She was done being 'nice'. She was now going to make it hell for everyone. She was going to make everything a lot more badly for Ava and Emma.

Adrianna had a secret weapon and she was now ready to use the secret weapon, and she knew for sure that he was ready as well.

They are going to kill Ava and Emma and that is a promise.

**_Far From an Angel_**

* * *

**A/N: I think this is my longest chapter I have ever written. 39 pages of pure 'Far From an Angel'. So what do you amazing people think? Did you like it? Did you enjoy it? I hope you like it!**

**They found Ava and now Ava is part of the family, and she supports Damon and Emma. Yay! Kol sees his love and yeah, Ava is probably like what the hell. **

**Klaus will have his body back in the next chapter. How will Caroline deal with it when the real Tyler comes back?**

**I promise you there will be a lot of Damon and Emma in the next chapter! I promise! I just wrote this chapter to get Ava and to lead more with Adrianna. **

**Everyone thinks Adrianna is dead, but we know she isn't!**

**Adrianna is going to be doing a lot. I have already written it down on what she is going to be doing.**

**So, what do you think of everything? Tell me what you think.**

**If you have any suggestions let me know! I would love to hear them!**

**You know what to do! Be nice and review!**

**Love, SnowWhite1864**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hello my sunshines! Thank you all for the reviews and thank any of you who added me/my story to their alert system or favorite. Thank you soo much and I love you! Xoxo!**

**Anyway kiddies, the last chapter… hopefully most of you liked it. That chapter took me forever to write and believe it or not, I had writer's block for that chapter and I don't know how I wrote that much when I had writer's block… I don't even get it.**

**Enjoy this chapter. This chapter is for Damon and Emma because they both need some time together! It's just right!**

**Also, I have a poll and I need you guys to vote! More info at end of chapter! **

**:)**

* * *

_Chapter 14_

Emma wrapped her arms around Ava, allowing her to cry on her shoulder. "I'm sorry she killed them," Emma said, feeling the depression and the agony Ava was feeling.

Ava shook her head and allowed the tears to trickle down her cheeks. She didn't see the point to wipe them again, because they would come back.

"It's not your fault. She just killed everyone I loved," Ava said quietly. It was so quiet that Emma had to strain to hear, but she heard her weak little sentence, that made her heart feel as if it was the one feeling all the pain.

Emma frowned and wrapped her arms tighter around Ava. "I know. I know how bad it hurts and I'm so sorry it happened to you, but look past it. I'm sure your parents would want you to go forward."

Ava just nodded slowly and closed her eyes, getting rid of the tears in her dark blue eyes.

Ava pulled away from Emma a bit and gave Emma a small smile. She wiped away the warm saline tears that made its way down Ava's cheek. Her eyes were bloodshot from crying and her face was a bit flushed. She looked sick and not like the girl Emma met earlier that day. She looked like a girl that was broken.

Emma gave Ava a small smile. "Why don't we look at the plus sides? You are away from Adrianna, we killed Adrianna, and I think that Kol has a thing for you," Emma said, earning a roll of the eyes from Ava.

"Well, he seems like a dick. He can have someone else. Now Emma, let's look at the plus sides for you. I think that Damon has a thing for you," Ava said, in the same tone as Emma.

Emma crossed her arms. "Are you mocking me?" she asked.

"Hmm, I think I am," Ava answered.

Emma rolled her eyes and picked up the blue pillow that was on her bed and hugged it tightly in her arms.

"Wishing that was Damon?" Ava asked.

Emma glared at her little cousin. "No, I was cold so I-"

"Grabbed a pillow and imagine that it was Damon's warm body to warm you up," Ava finished.

"No, I grabbed the pillow to comfort me," Emma said a bit irked.

Ava smirked. "Alrighty Em, do you mind if I call you Em?" she asked.

Emma shook her head. "Nope," she said popping the 'P'.

They were both silent for the moment and then Emma spoke.

"Damon and I are just friends," she said, as if she was reassuring herself more than Ava.

Ava just gave a slight nod and Emma said how fake it was.

"I'm serious. Damon and I are friends. Amigos. That's what we are; we are amigos, friends, that's all."

Ava nodded. "Sure, I believe you. You guys just seem like really good friends and on how he looks…"

Emma sighed. "I'm not interested for a relationship," Emma said.

Ava nodded. "So you want to become a nun? That is so overrated," Ava said, standing up, examining the color of Emma's room.

"I don't want to be a nun," Emma said and crossed her arms.

Ava picked up the picture of Emma and her mother and smiled at it. Emma looked younger and her chestnut brown hair danced with the wind and her green eyes smiled into the camera. Her mother looked just like Emma, but she had lighter eyes and lighter hair, with a darker skin tone. She wore a huge smile, revealing her perfect white teeth, and Emma's mother looked down at Emma and smiled. She looked at her daughter with so much love and so much pride.

The picture looked like it was taken at a park on a cold windy day. That would explain why there were trees and slides everywhere in the background.

Ava set the picture down and turned around to look at Emma.

"So you bat for the other team?" Ava asked.

Emma narrowed her eyes. "No, I don't. I'm just saying there is a lot going on and I don't need a relationship. I have to make sure everything is safe with my family first before I pull someone into my life," Emma said.

Ava nodded. "Then pull Damon in. I'm sure he loves to be pulled," she said with a wink.

Emma groaned. "Okay, I think I am going to go to bed. You can sleep on the floor or something."

Emma placed the blue pillow down on her bed and laid down on it. Emma closed her eyes.

Ava frowned. "The floor is too cold and you promised me a warm bed," she said pouting.

Emma bit her lip, knowing she was right. "You are going to make me show you where the guest room is aren't you?" Emma asked.

Ava's face lit up, like a kid on Christmas day, and she nodded. "Of course I am," she said happily.

Emma opened her eyes and sighed. "Fine," she said and stood up.

Ava smiled. "Thank you! You are amazing! I can see why Damon loves you!" she said.

Emma said and led Ava to the guest room. She would have to explain to Meredith later about Emma, but for now everything was going to be alright. Adrianna was out of their lives and everything else seemed like it was going according to plan, so everything was going to be alright. Emma knew that much.

* * *

"Emma," a voice said shaken Emma's shoulders softly.

"Let her go," Emma mumbled and turned to the other side.

Allison rolled her eyes, knowing that her sister was having another flashback.

"Em," Allison said a bit louder.

"Do not kill her! Kill me instead!" Emma screamed.

Allison bit her lip unsure of what to do. "Emma," Allison said, looking down at her sister.

"No, please! Let her go! She's young and has yet to marry! Please!" Emma begged and Allison frowned.

Allison didn't know what to do. She ran a hand through her hair and bit her lip.

"Ava!" Allison called out, hoping Ava will be able to help her with her sister.

"What?" Ava called back out.

"Please come here! It's about Emma!" Allison yelled back and Ava sighed.

Ava got off of the guest room bed and walked down the hall to Emma's room.

Ava opened the door slightly and walked in quietly. Ava saw how Allison was looking down at her sister and she saw how Emma was dreaming.

Ava closed her eyes and focused on what dream Emma was dreaming. This dream was in 1612, where Ava was known as Evaline and Emma was known as Arabelle. Ava remembered the dream and she remembered how awful it was.

* * *

_**Germany 1612**_

_"Please," Arabelle begged looking at her beautiful blonde cousin Evaline. Her beautiful milky pale fair skin, had stains of blood and stains of dirt. Her dark pink lips hand a frown on them and her bottom lip was trembling. Evaline wished Kol was here. Kol would protect them._

_ Adrianna laughed. "Why would I not want to kill her first dear Arabelle? She is so vulnerable. It will make it much more fun to have her dead first. That was how it worked in 1212."_

_ Arabelle nodded and walked slowly towards Adrianna, her long dress touching the ground making quiet noises as she walked._

_ "Yes, I have had the dreams of 1212, and so did my cousin. We wish to change it and I beg you to kill me and allow her to live. She has so much life in her and she has found her true love, while I have not. Please allow her to live Adrianna, I will do anything," Arabelle said and swallowed the lump in her throat._

_ Arabelle was right behind Adrianna and watched as Adrianna turned around slowly to face Arabelle._

_ Adrianna's cold eyes stared into Arabelle's beautiful green ones. Arabelle wanted to cower back and run away, but she couldn't as much as she would wish to. She had to be brave for her and for her cousin._

_ "You really believe I would allow a Gottschalk to live? I cannot have your bloodline carry on. I do not know how your bloodline is traveling through the veins of others, but I will kill them, each by each, and make them suffer," Adrianna said coldly._

_ Arabelle glared at Adrianna. "They have done nothing wrong. Why bother them if they are innocent. They are innocent people."_

_ Arabelle and Evaline already begged their families to move to England or move to America and join the colonies. Hopefully, they listened to them. Evaline and Arabelle both knew that their bloodline had to continue, no matter what happened."_

_ "Yes, they are," said Adrianna slowly. "And that is why it will be more entertaining killing them and watch as they beg for their lives."_

_ Arabelle shook her head. "Well, maybe you should know that Evaline and I are the last of our blood lines. My mother and her mother did not bore other children but ourselves. Both of our fathers are dead and both of our mothers are dead. We have no other cousins but ourselves and no aunts or uncles. We are the only ones left," Arabelle lied staring into Adrianna's eyes, keeping a poker face, but making her eyes show sadness and grieve. _

_ "That's why, I beg for you to allow Evaline to live. Please," Arabelle begged once again._

_ Adrianna shook her head. "You both shall die tonight," Adrianna said._

_ There was some crumbling of leaves to the left of the woods and Arabelle felt her heart beat rapidly in her chest._

_ "Not if I have anything to do with it Adrianna," Kol said as he made his way out of the woods._

_ Adrianna frowned. "Why are you here Kol? I will kill you," Adrianna threatened._

_ Kol nodded and walked closer to her. "Yes, I understand, but you will not kill my true love and you will not kill my friend,"_

_ Adrianna nodded. "Very well, but I will kill you."_

_ Arabelle already saw what Adrianna had in mind._

_ "Kol! Run!"_

_ Kol didn't listen to Arabelle and stood where he was. Adrianna pulled out a stake with this fancy design on it, and Arabelle knew that, that stake will kill him._

_ "No!" Arabelle screamed and ran to Kol._

_ She pushed him out-of-the-way and before she could move or do anything, she felt a sharp pain in her chest._

_ Arabelle fell to the ground and allowed the single tear to fall down her pale cheek._

_ Evaline screamed and cried for her cousin as she watched her die slowly._

_ Kol fell to Arabelle's side with guilt in his eyes._

_ Evaline broke out of the robes that held her to the tree and ran to Arabelle._

_ "Arabelle!" she screamed. "Stay with me! Stay with me! Don't die!" Evaline begged._

_ Arabelle frowned. "I am dying my dear cousin," she coughed out._

_ Kol looked down at Arabelle. She was his best friend. She was like a sister to him and he loved her in a sisterly form. _

_ "I am so sorry Arabelle," Kol said._

_ Arabelle nodded. "I know. It is alright Kol. Watch Evaline. Give her everything you have to offer her, and if she accepts, eternal life with you. I have never seen so much love from someone that you share for Evaline."_

_ Evaline furrowed her eyebrows and looked up at Kol. "You love me?" she asked._

_ Kol nodded slowly and Arabelle smiled._

_ "I love you both," Arabelle said slowly. "Good-bye and please never forget me," she said and breathed her last breath._

* * *

"Wake her up Ava. She won't wake up for me," Allison said.

Ava nodded. "I know she will wake up when she is done dreaming. I recommend you get some towels. It will get a bit bloody in here."

Allison furrowed her eyebrows. "Okay," she said and walked out of the room.

Emma woke up gasping for air and felt wetness on her chest.

Ava walked over to Emma and sat beside her.

Emma turned her head and frowned. "It was awful," Emma said quietly.

Ava nodded, agreeing with Emma. "I know it's awful. You should probably go take a shower."

Emma nodded slowly and removed the covers from her body and saw the thick red blood on her chest. "Why do I always get the wound that happens in my dreams?" she asked looking up at Ava.

Ava shrugged her shoulders. "I think it's because when we dream of the flashbacks, we are actually reliving them. I think it's a dumbass idea to have us bleed and experience the wound, but I don't have a say in it."

Emma nodded. "Do you know what I was dreaming off?" she asked and Ava nodded.

"Yeah, I wanted to see what you were dreaming. I knew you were having a flashback, I just wanted to know which year you were dreaming."

Emma frowned and got off the bed and stood up. "Thank you," she said.

Ava nodded and smiled. "Yeah, anytime. Oh, and Allison already explained to Meredith about me. Surprisingly, she said I could live here and all. She is going to sign me up for you school."

Emma gave a small smile. "That's good," she said.

Ava bit her lip. "Yep, it is, also, we are going out tonight, so pick out a cute outfit."

Emma furrowed her eyebrows. "Why are we going out?" she asked.

"Well, I want to celebrate my birthday," Ava said and smiled.

Emma gave a small smile. "Happy Birthday," she said.

Ava nodded. "Thank you. I am now 17. I was surprised Adrianna kidnapped me so early. She usually gets me when I'm 17."

Emma sighed. "Maybe she wanted to get rid of us earlier, but luckily for us, she failed."

Ava nodded.

"So what are we doing for your birthday?" Emma asked.

Ava smiled. "We are going to a carnival," she said walking to the door, but before she walked out, she walked back in.

"Oh, and I already invited Damon," she said with a smirked and closed the door, leaving Emma alone in her thoughts.

Emma rolled her eyes. Why couldn't no one get it that her and Damon were just friends. They were just friends right?"

* * *

Emma walked out of her bathroom wearing a champagne color lace dress with a black waistband, going around her waist, making her waist look a bit smaller. The dress had a square neckline, which showed her ivory skin even more. The skirt was in a cute wrap style design and stopped a couple of inches above her knee. Her legs shined from the light in her room. Her legs looked longer in the dress. Maybe that's because she was exposing a little bit more than usual.

A black towel was wrapped around Emma's head, drying her hair slowly with the towel. Emma walked over to her closet and pulled out her soft black cardigan and put it on, hiding the black spaghetti straps that were once there.

"Don't you look sexy," a voice said behind her. Emma's heart began to beat fast and she didn't know why.

Emma turned around and saw Damon sitting on her bed smirking.

Damon," she said in a warning voice.

Damon stood up and held out his hands as if he meant no harm. "I'm just giving you a compliment," he said and Emma rolled her eyes.

"Well thank you. You don't look too bad yourself, since you are wearing a black V-neck, a black leather jacket, and dark pants. I see you picked the usual."

Damon smirked and nodded. "I see you decided to go all dressy," he said, giving her a once over.

Emma nodded. "It's nice out, and I didn't feel like wearing jeans today. I actually like this dress," she said looking down at her dress. She looked back up and met Damon's eyes. "My mom would always dress me in dresses when I was a baby," she said quietly.

Damon walked closer to her and Emma backed away a bit. She gave him a small smile and pulled out her black flats with the little bow on them.

She placed them on her feet to complete the look. She took the towel out of her hair and her chestnut-brown hair fell to the mid of her back, a bit wavy from being in the towel.

Emma placed all of her hair on her right shoulder and used the black towel to squeeze the water out of her hair.

"I always wanted to wear dresses because of her, and when I was about seven, I stopped wearing dresses. I became a little tomboy in a way I guess you could say. I played softball. I used to love softball, and then there was the cheerleading stage, then there was the dancing stage," she smiled. "Then there was the acting stage, then the singing stage. I like the singing stage the best."

Damon nodded and watched as Emma walked to her dresser and picked up her purple brush. Emma threw the towel on her bed and began to brush her smooth silky brown hair.

"I miss my mom," Emma admitted.

Damon walked closer to Emma until he was standing next to her. "I'm sure she misses you… and she defiantly misses me."

Emma laughed a bit and smiled. "You are the only one who can make me smile when I'm upset," she admitted.

"Well, I am a sexy man and I am funny. I should be a comedian one day." he joked.

Emma nodded and parted her hair to the side. "I would pay to see your shows," she joked and smiled some more.

Emma plugged in her hair dryer and switched the switch to on. The hair dryer started to blow out hot hair and Emma switched the mode to high and started to dry her damp hair.

Damon just watched her and they sat in silence for a bit, then Emma spoke.

"So, are you going to the carnival?" she asked and bit her lip. Her back was to Damon, so she knew that he couldn't see her acting all nervous, but he probably heard her heart beat rapidly in her chest. Why was it beating like this? She couldn't feel for Damon. He was her friend, a really good friend.

Damon thought for a moment. "I don't know. You didn't hear the new news?" he asked.

Emma shook her head slowly, her back still do him.

"Well, witchy has found some new carvings in a cave that is two thousand years old. She thinks that the carvings can lead to something and can help us. We don't know what they mean, but we are figuring it out. We think it is possibly a warning or something."

Emma swallowed, trying to fix her dry scratchy throat, but it wasn't working. Emma cleared her throat and then spoke. "What could they be warning?" Emma asked.

Damon shrugged. "I don't know," he said sitting on Emma's bed.

They were both quiet for a moment. Emma wanted to know what he was thinking. She knew that she could read his mind if she wanted, but she didn't want to invade his privacy. It was wrong and she couldn't do that. She has more respect for Damon.

"Um, I had another flashback dream," Emma said awkwardly.

"What was it about?" Damon asked, picking up the stuffed bear lying on Emma's bed.

"It was based on the year 1612. It was bad. I jumped in front of Kol before Adrianna killed him. If you haven't guess, I died," she said, not turning around.

Damon clenched his jaw hearing Kol's name. "Well, that's great," he said sarcastically.

Emma frowned. "Apparently, Kol was like a best friend," she said.

Damon made the stuffed bear dance, trying to keep the dancing bear on his mind, and not Emma risking her life for Kol.

Emma bit her lip. "If I knew you in 1612," Emma began slowly. "I would do the same for you," she said quietly.

Damon felt warmth in his chest. "I wouldn't let you," Damon said.

Emma nodded and switched the dryer to low mode. "I know, but I would still do it," she admitted.

Damon swallowed, not knowing what to say. No one else would die for him. Elena probably wouldn't even die for him.

Emma dried her hair a bit longer and when it was dry, she turned the dryer off, and awkward silence came rushing in the room.

Emma brushed her shiny straight brown hair that fell to the mid of her back. Damon just watched her slowly, making the bear dance even more.

Emma turned around seeing the bear dance. The bear was having its arms go in circles around each other.

Emma laughed. "What an amazing dancer you are," Emma said.

Damon smirked and stood up. He appeared in front of Emma and grabbed her hands. Emma ignored the shock waves and so did Damon. Damon made Emma laughed and Emma smiled.

"There's no music," she said.

Damon shrugged. "I am so talented, I don't need music."

Emma rolled her eyes and allowed Damon to twirl her.

"You are the best friend I have ever had," she said with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Are you sure I'm not your only friend?" he asked her.

Emma rolled her eyes. "No, but I think I'm your only friend," Emma said.

Emma's back landed in Damon's chest and she swallowed feeling his hard muscles.

"I have friends," he defended.

Emma nodded and gave him a fake smile. "Me," she answered.

Damon smirked. "I have witchy. We are so close," he said.

Emma smiled. "Oh yeah, even though she hates you," Emma said.

"That's how our relationship works."

Emma laughed. "I see," she said. "Well," Emma pulled away from him a bit. "Are you going to the carnival? I think Ava wanted you to go. The more people she has, the more gifts she has," Emma smiled.

"Hmmm," Damon said. "I think I will. A lot of people will have sweet blood from all the delicious sweets."

Emma nodded. "You may drink their blood, but no killing, or I will kill you," she said pointing at him.

"You will let me drink their blood?" Damon asked shocked.

Emma nodded. "You are a vampire right? You can drink their blood, but you are healing them, and not allowing their blood to get on their clothes. I'll kill you," she said.

Damon smirked. "Fine Mom." he said.

Emma nodded. "Well, I'll meet you at the carnival," she said.

Damon sighed. "Fine, I'll see you then Emma," he said walking to her window, which was wide opened.

"Bye kitten," he said and Emma rolled her eyes.

Damon jumped out of her window and Emma walked out of her window to close it shut.

Emma grabbed her makeup bag and walked in her bathroom. The mirror was a bit still foggy from the heat, but she wiped it with her hand.

Emma put on the natural eye shadow first, that shined whenever the light hit it. Her eyes popped out a bit more.

Emma used her dark brown eyeliner for her top and bottom. Emma only liked natural makeup. She always did and she always will.

She used her black mascara to make her eyelashes longer and darker. Her eyelashes were so long and she loved them. The only thing that Emma thought was pretty about her was her eyes.

Emma's green eyes popped out and she smiled a bit. Emma pulled out her lip balm, which was 'Soft Lips'. Her kind was vanilla, which was her favorite. She loved the smell of it.

She spread it on her top and bottom lips and rubbed her lips together when she had it on her lips. Her pink lips smelled like vanilla and her lips had a tint of shine on it.

Emma walked out of her bathroom and walked into her room. She smiled a bit. She knew today was going to be a good day. She knew that she was going to have fun and she knew that today was going to change, but it will change in a good way.

Emma picked up her phone and dialed a number. She was going to get her vengeance on Ava.

The person answered and Emma smirked. _"Hello?"_ the voice asked. It was a British voice, and Emma knew it must be Klaus.

"Klaus?" Emma asked.

Klaus furrowed his eyebrows. _"Emma? How did you get my number?"_ he asked.

Emma bit her lip. "I don't know, I just knew it," she admitted.

Klaus nodded_. "Yes, Angels know things. If they want to know something, they know it, so why may I ask, are you calling me?"_

"I wanted to invite you and your family to the carnival," she said with an evil smile on her lips. "It's Ava's birthday,"

_"I don't know Emma,"_ he said.

"Caroline will be there, and I know Kol probably wants to see Ava," Emma said.

Klaus clenched his jaw. _"Alright, what time?"_ he asked.

"Be there at four I guess. I'll see you guys soon," she said and hanged up.

Emma smiled. Today was going to be fun.

* * *

Emma, Ava, and Allison walked inside the carnival and Emma smiled. She hasn't been to a carnival since her mother died.

"I love carnivals," Emma said.

Ava nodded. "Me too. Your friends should be here soon. Allison called Jeremy and he told everyone, I called Damon myself," she said and gave Emma a wink.

Emma rolled her eyes. "I called someone myself too," she said and smirked.

Ava furrowed her eyebrows. "Who?" she asked.

"Me," a British voice said behind her and Emma smirked. She didn't need to even turn around to know who it was.

Ava turned around slowly and saw Kol. He was wearing a navy blue shirt, dark pants, and a black leather jacket. Ava glared at him. "Oh joy," she said sarcastically.

Kol smirked. "Oh love, you and I both know you are happy to see me," he said.

Ava made a noise of disgust. "You may be happy to see me, but me happy to see you? Never," she said.

Kol shrugged and pulled a box out of his leather jacket. The box was gray with a beautiful ribbon around it and a bow on top. Kol held it out to her and Ava took it out of his hand harshly.

"What is it?" she asked him, examining the box.

"Why don't you open it love?" he asked her softly, and walked closer to her. He wanted to kiss her and love her, but this girl was not like Adelena, Evaline, or Aaline. She was different, and he liked it, but he wanted nothing more, but to hold her in his arms again.

Ava violently opened the box and threw the ribbon on the floor. Kol cleared his throat and watched as Ava took the necklace out of the box. The necklace looked old. Centuries old and was gold with beautiful designs on it.

Emma gave a small smile and watched.

"Every year," Kol said, "Every year when you came back, I gave you this necklace," he said.

Ava bit her lip to stop herself from smiling. "It's beautiful," she managed to say, examining the necklace.

Kol nodded. "It is," he said, looking up, meeting Ava's blue eyes. "Kind of like you," he said and smiled at her.

Ava nodded and ran a hand through her blonde hair. "Thank you," she said softly.

Kol nodded. "Of course, I would do anything for you," he said.

Emma gave a small smile. "Well, I'm going to search for my friends. Nice seeing you Kol. Come on Al," Emma said.

Allison shook her head. "I'm staying here, I feel like I am watching some cheesy movie that I love."

Emma laughed. "Okay Al," she said and walked away from her cousin.

Emma walked over to the food court and she got herself an elephant ear. She sat down at an abandoned bench and began to eat the elephant ear.

"So, where is Caroline?" a voice asked beside her.

Emma shrugged. "I don't know," she asked, stuffing the sweet sugary treat in her mouth. I could call her for you," she suggested.

Klaus nodded. "Why did you invite me Emma?" he asked.

Emma smiled. "Because I know how lonely you are and I know how much you care for Caroline and I know you are probably bored at home,"

Emma pulled out her phone and dialed Caroline's number. "Care?" Emma asked.

_"We're almost there Em,"_ Caroline said and Emma furrowed her eyebrows.

"We're?" she asked.

"_Tyler and I,"_ Caroline answered.

Emma frowned. "Okay, do you know where Elena, Stefan, and Damon are?" she asked.

"_They should be there. Bonnie and Matt went with them also,"_ Caroline said in the phone.

Emma nodded. "'Kay Care, see you then,"

Emma hanged up the phone and placed it on the table. She took another bite of her elephant ear and felt Klaus' eyes on her.

"So, she's on her way," Emma said.

"And is with that mutt," Klaus said.

Emma nodded slowly, "Um, yeah, but hey, fight for her, I can feel your care for her from miles away," Emma said.

Klaus nodded. "When I want something, I get it," he said and vanished.

"How dramatic," she said and wiped her hands on the napkin. She finished her elephant ear and threw it away.

Emma turned around and Damon was in front of her. He was wearing the same thing he wore earlier and he had a smirk on his face. "Why didn't you wait for me?" he asked. "We could have shared,"

Emma rolled her eyes and walked away from him and he followed her.

"So, what do you want to do first?" he asked her.

Emma raised an eyebrow. "Where's everyone else?" she asked.

"We have groups. You and me, Stefan and Elena, your brat sister and Jeremy-"

"Hey! My sister isn't a brat!" Emma defended.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Of course not, anyways, apparently, your cousin and Kol," Emma smiled at that, "Barbie and Tyler," Emma frowned and bit her lip, "And the Originals are lurking around here, like for example, Kol, Klaus, Barbie Klaus and Elijah. Do you have any idea why?"

Emma shook her head innocently. "I really have no idea," she said and made her face look innocent.

Damon crossed his arms. "Really?" he asked.

"Really, really," Emma answered.

Damon raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing Emma?" he asked her.

Emma walked beside him. "Nothing," she answered. "Now, let's stop the questioning. I want to go on a ride, and you are coming with partner, but if you are too scared…" she trailed off.

Damon raised an eyebrow. "Me?" he asked. "Scared?"

Emma nodded.

"I'm never scared," he said.

Emma rolled her eyes. "You are scared, but not of rides," she answered and walked away from him, with him following her.

"What am I scared of?" he asked her.

"You are scared of being alone," she said still walking.

Damon looked down at her. "I'm not scared. I'm not scared of anything," he said to her and Emma nodded.

"I believe you, now, why don't we go on some rides and have some fun?" Emma asked.

Damon nodded. "Yes, but before we go, I need a little snack,"

Emma rolled her eyes. "Of course you do," she said.

Damon looked around and saw a blonde woman taking a sip of her drink. Damon smirked and began to walk over to her, but Emma grabbed his hand.

"I know what I said, but don't drink from her. She's thinking about her fiancé." Emma said staring at the blonde woman.

Damon rolled his eyes. "And I don't really care," he said and began to walk again, but Emma stopped him.

"I do," Emma said.

"Fine, I'm going to go for the dark-haired woman. She smells delicious."

Emma looked at her and saw that she was thinking about her kids and Emma bit her lip. "No, Damon, she has a family,"

Damon turned around. "Well, everyone has a family Emma. They are either a mother, father, uncle, whatever. We don't know these people so don't care and I want a snack and I am not going to find a squirrel to snack on."

Emma bit her lip. "I care too much for these people. These people deserve better than this," she said and grabbed his hand and pulled him to follow her. She went behind the food court, hiding herself and Damon from everyone.

"Ooohh, are you going to do things to me?" he asked. "Hot make out session behind the dumpster," he said.

Emma rolled her eyes and pulled the sleeve of her cardigan up so it stopped at her elbow.

"I want you to drink from me. I feel guilty, if you drink from anyone else, so here, take it before I change my mind," she said holding her wrist out to him. She closed her eyes and Damon stared down at her wrist, seeing the visible blue veins and hearing the beat of her heart.

"Remember," he said, grabbing her wrist. "You said I could."

Emma just nodded and kept her eyes close. "Yep, that's what I said so drink before I smack you,"

"Oooh, can I be the one to smack you?" he asked.

"Damon," she warned.

Damon smirked and he felt his face change into the monster that it was. The veins appeared under his eyes and moved like snakes, and his eyes turned into bloodshot red. His fangs made their way out of his gums, making its way for all to see.

Damon brought Emma's wrist to his lips and sunk his fangs into her wrist. Emma groaned feeling the sharp pain, but the sharp pain soon disappeared and she felt nothing.

Damon sucked on her wrist, allowing the sweet nectar to go into his mouth and make his senses alive. He felt refreshed. Her blood tasted amazing and her blood was the best blood he has ever had. He gripped on her arm tighter, bringing it closer to his mouth.

Emma felt herself becoming to feel a bit weak and queasy. She felt like she was going to faint or throw up. She could feel nothing and she started to feel a bit cold.

"Damon," Emma said weakly. "Please stop," she said.

Damon heard her weak voice and heard the slow beats in her heartbeat. He took his fangs out of her wrist, not realizing that he was taking more than he really should, but her blood was so addicting.

Damon looked up at Emma and saw how pale she was. Damon wiped away the blood traveling down his chin and he felt a bit bad for taking more blood than he should. She looked ill because of him.

"Damon, can you give me some blood?" she asked.

"Hmm," he said. "Not sure if I want to, we could say it is a love mark."

Emma shook her head and Damon rolled his eyes. He bit into his wrist and brought it up to Emma's mouth, allowing her to drink his blood.

Emma drank his blood and felt herself immediately feel better. She didn't feel queasy or like she was going to faint, she felt better, and she wasn't going to admit it, but Damon's blood actually didn't taste that bad. It tasted sweet, but it was also bitter. It tasted like Damon.

He pulled his wrist away from her lips and Emma watched as her wrist healed. She wiped the extra blood off of her lips and off of her wrist.

"Thank you," she said.

"You're very welcome," he said. "Now, about these rides,"

* * *

"Are you enjoying your birthday?" Kol asked Ava and watched as she licked the vanilla ice cream.

She shrugged. "I guess," she answered.

Kol nodded. "What would make you say yes?" he asked. "Would a kiss make you say yes?" he asked her.

Ava turned her head and glared at him. "Hell no!" she yelled at him. "I would rather die,"

Kol rolled his eyes. "Oh come on love. Don't you think that is a bit melodramatic?" he asked.

Ava shook her head. "Nope, not at all," she said and Kol shook his head.

"So what would you like to do?" he asked her.

"Go on rides," she said.

Kol nodded. "Very well, we can go on all the rides if you want."

Ava smiled. "You are like a lost puppy?"

"A cute lost puppy?" he asked.

Ava shook her head. "Now, let's not say things that aren't true," she said and stood up. Kol smirked and followed her. His love was coming back.

* * *

"Ahh!" Emma screamed when the bloodied girl popped out. Emma clanged to Damon's arm as if her life depended on it. She hid her face in Damon's arm, not wanting to see the creepy Haunted House that there were in. It was dark and she could not see a thing, but Damon could see everything perfectly, which wasn't fair.

Damon chuckled and Emma brought her head up a bit to glare at him.

"Why did you want to go in the Haunted House?" she asked, her voice a bit muffled by his jacket, but Damon heard her perfectly. "It's not even Halloween."

"That's what makes it fun kitten," Damon said and Emma glared at him.

"What's with the daggers?" he asked her and smirked.

"They are to show on how much I don't like you," Emma said.

Damon rolled his eyes. "You are a drama queen."

"Am not," Emma said, defending herself.

"Are too," Damon said back at her.

"Am not,"

"Are too,"

"Am, AHHHH!"

Damon's smirk got wider. Emma screamed because Michael Myers popped out. So far, this was the best idea he has ever had.

Emma's grip on Damon's arms got stronger. Not like Damon or Emma minded. Emma liked how strong his arm felt and how she could feel the muscles through his leather jacket, and Damon loved how she was holding on to him. It was different, and no one ever really counted him to protect them, well if you count Elena, but she always gave Stefan the credit

"This is my new favorite place," Damon said.

"I hate this place," Emma said, hiding his face in his jacket. The loud noises of crying, screaming, and people saying awful things such as, 'I will kill you' or something along that line, surrounded her. She always hated haunted houses. Always.

"This is awful," Emma said.

Emma screamed when the mirror on their left hand side, showed Bloody Mary, screaming at them, with red water coming out of the faucet. Emma frowned and wrapped her arms even tighter around Damon's arm.

Damon heard the quiet footsteps of someone following them and knew that the person was soon going to chase them.

"You are only saying that because you are afraid of everything," Damon said.

Emma shook her head, "That's not true," but before Damon could respond, the man yelled behind them.

"GET OUT!" he screamed in a deep voice and Damon heard the rapid pace of Emma's heartbeat. "GET OUT OR I WILL KILL YOU!" he screamed again and Emma let go of Damon's arm and began to run for her life.

Damon laughed and followed her. This was the most fun he has ever had in years.

"Are you having fun?" he asked her.

"No!" she yelled back.

Damon appeared beside her and Emma frowned at him.

"I hate you," she said and crossed her arms.

"No you don't. You love me, now come on. Let's go," he said and guided Emma to the exit.

When they reached the door, a loud beeping noise went off and bright lights appeared beside them. A red car appeared beside them and was inches away from them. It all looked like the car was going to run them over and Emma screamed, placing a hand over her heart.

Emma opened the door and ran out of the haunted house. She breathed in the scent of the carnival and of all the food and smiled. "I made it out alive," she said, throwing her hands up in the air.

Damon leaned against the building and folded his arms. "Yep," he said.

Emma smiled and spun in circles with her hands in the air. She smiled and was laughing. Emma could be herself around Damon.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Now, it is your turn to pick," he said.

Emma bit her lip. "Let's go on the Ferris Wheel," she said walking to Damon.

The sky was already falling down and the sky was turning into beautiful red and orange colors mixed together. Emma smiled.

"Uh, no," he said.

Emma frowned at him. "Why not?" she asked.

"Because, I don't want to go on that. That will be boring," he admitted.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Then I am going on by myself. My mom and I used to go on them all the time. I guess you can be here by yourself," she said and began to walk away from him.

Damon sighed and appeared beside her and Emma gasped. She hit him lightly on the arm. "You know I hate that!" she said and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Fine. I'll go on the Ferris Wheel, but you and I are going to have a naked slumber party," he said.

Emma raised an eyebrow. "Like that would happen," she said.

Damon smirked. "It will one day," he said.

They walked in silence to the Farris Wheel. It was a good silence. A silence that was welcomed.

Damon compelled everyone to go first and Emma crossed her arms.

"You can just wait like a normal person," Emma said.

Damon raised the eyebrow. "And where's the fun in that?" he asked.

Emma shrugged. "I don't know, but they are people, you can't control them, Damon," Emma said.

"Actually, I can," he reminded her and Emma rolled her eyes.

"You know what I mean," Emma said.

Damon looked at the man who was controlling the ride and the man who took your money. "You will allow us to go for free," Damon said to the man, staring directly into the man's small brown eyes.

"I will allow you to go for free," the man repeated in monotone.

Damon smirked. "Oh how kind," Damon said.

"Yeah, it was almost like he was forced," Emma said.

"Your turn you two lovebirds," the man said opening the gate so Damon and Emma could do on the Ferris Wheel.

"We," Emma said using her pointer finger and moved it between Damon and her. "Are not lovebirds, we aren't even a couple," she said. "We are just friends,"

Damon smirked. "Friends with benefits, but she doesn't like people to know that," Damon said and winked at Emma.

Emma glared at him. "We aren't even that," she growled. "I would never be that with anyone, especially you," Emma said.

Damon looked at the man. "There she goes, denying it. She just doesn't want to admit that I'm good in the sack," Damon said and the man just nodded.

"I would never know because for one, we never ever slept with each other, and two, I would never want to know and three, I would never want to sleep with you," she said and crossed her arms.

Damon nodded. "Okay kitten, come on," he said gently to her. "I will just have to punish you when we get home," he said and the man who was controlling the ride blushed.

"Ugh! You are just so ugh!" she said and sat down on the ride. Damon sat down next to her and smirked.

"I'm amazing, handsome, sexy,"

"Cocky, annoying, a dick," Emma added.

"Don't forget asshole and prick," Damon said.

"Oh how could I forget?" she asked.

"Look at us," Damon said. "We are a pair of rhymers," he said.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Can you ever shut up?" she asked.

"Hmm," Damon said. "Maybe if you make me," he said and puckered his lips.

Emma ignored how soft and kissable his lips look and glared at him.

"Nope," she said and crossed legs and folding her hands.

"Hmmm, why not?" he asked.

"Because," Emma answered.

Damon nodded. "You never kissed someone, is that right? You have virgin lips."

Emma raised an eyebrow. "I did kiss someone and really virgin lips?" Emma asked.

Damon nodded. "Who did you kiss?" he asked her.

"My ex-boyfriend that I don't really like to talk about," she said turning her head to look at him. "He was a douche and he just caused a lot of problems. Then my other ex-boyfriend, don't even get me started on him," Emma said.

Damon raised an eyebrow. "Why?" he asked.

"They both were assholes. One of them dumped me because I wouldn't go all the way with them and another dumped me because um, because, because I believed in God. Apparently this dude had a lot of problems, and he turned into an atheist. He tried to change me, and I said no. Being the Angel and all," she said.

Damon nodded. "If it helps, I kissed a lot of girls," he said.

"How in the hell is that supposed to help?" she asked.

Damon smirked. "That means I'm very experienced… with everything," he said.

Emma rolled her eyes. "That's great for you Damon," she said and looked out at the night.

"So, tell me more about when you were human," Emma said.

"I was a solider," he said.

Emma smiled. "I didn't know that," she said.

Damon nodded. "My father hated me, my mother died giving birth to Stefan, and we had money,"

Emma shook her head. "No, no, I want to know how you were as a human," she said.

"Me? As a human?" he asked.

Emma nodded. "Yeah, I would like to know more about you Damon, even the 145 years ago you," she said with a smile.

Damon nodded. "Well, I guess I was, I don't really know. I guess I was me like I was then… Stefan and I got along better," he admitted, "But things changed when Katherine happened,"

Emma bit her lip. "Where is Katherine?" she asked.

"She's at the Boarding House and won't leave no matter how much I threaten her. She is always there."

Emma frowned. "I'm sorry Damon. You had it hard," she said.

Damon didn't say anything. "I was strong. I handled everything," he said.

"Um, so your father, why did he hate you?" Emma asked.

"I was a disgrace to the family. I spoke my mind and went against things that my father believed. If I believed in something, I would stick up for it."

Emma smiled. "I admire that," she said.

"At least someone does," Emma said.

"Were you ever to get married?" Emma asked.

Damon shook his head. "Nope, but our lovely Stefan was supposed to, but Katherine killed his fiancé because she was jealous," Damon said.

Emma nodded. Emma looked out and saw that they were at the top of the Ferris Wheel and that it was topping. She smiled looking at the view and Damon just watched her.

Emma looked so happy and she looked so alive. She had a big smile on her face and she looked like an Angel; she was an Angel.

Emma turned her head and saw the Damon was staring at her, but he quickly turned his head to the side.

Emma smirked. "This is beautiful," she said, looking back up at the sky.

Damon turned his head to look at her and smirked. "Yes it is," he said and turned his head to look at the sky when he felt that Emma was going to turn her head again.

Emma turned her head and saw that he was staring at the sky. She smiled. Damon was actually a good person. He may be a monster on the outside, but on the inside, he was the best person that Emma knew

* * *

Caroline frowned when Tyler tried to kiss her. "Um," she said and placed her hands on his shoulder. "I-I'm," she said and stood up. "I have to go to the bathroom," she said and Tyler nodded. "Don't take long," he said. "I want to have some fun with you," he said and Caroline just nodded and walked away from him.

Caroline went in the bathroom that had the women sign, and closed and locked the door. She looked into the mirror and gasped when she saw Klaus.

"Klaus," she said and turned around.

"Caroline," he said in the same tone.

Caroline bit her lip. "Why the hell are you here?" she asked, her heart beating rapidly in her chest.

Klaus walked closer to her. "I think you know. You know that I was in Tyler's body all those times," Klaus said, but it wasn't a question.

"I didn't know in the beginning, but I knew in the middle," she answered.

Klaus raised an eyebrow. So that meant she was spending time with him on her own and not because she though he was Tyler.

"So love," he said, walking closer to her. "If you knew I wasn't Tyler, than why did you stick around?" he asked.

"Because you had to believe that I still thought you were Tyler," she answered.

"Really?" Klaus asked. "Then why did you sleep with me? You didn't have to love, but you chose to."

Caroline crossed her arms. "You basically used me Klaus. So who is the bad one now? You know I would never go for you, so you used me. Like everyone else uses me."

Klaus was about to say something, but Caroline stopped him. "Maybe I figured that maybe I could have some more fun," she said, but then she shook her head. "No, I am not that kind of girl. I wouldn't play with your heart, but wait, you have no heart Klaus," she said.

"Really, Caroline? I believe I showed you how I felt during all those long nights," he said.

Caroline smacked him and his face turned to the side from the blow.

"Just stay away from me Klaus. I need to get everything back to how it was."

Caroline was about to leave, but Klaus stopped her. "So, I am guessing you don't know everything about Tyler huh?" she asked.

Caroline raised an eyebrow. "What the hell are you talking about?" she asked.

Klaus looked into Caroline's blue eyes and Caroline looked into his.

"When you are in this mutt's body, you learn things about him, a lot of things, and I think you should know Caroline, but I will not be the one to tell you. I am better than that. Just ask him what happened when he was away for all that time. I'm sure he will be happy to tell you,"

Klaus gave Caroline one last look and there was an odd wind that signified that Klaus left. What the hell was Klaus talking about?

* * *

Emma laughed. "See, this was a lot of fun," Emma said and smiled as they got off of the Ferris Wheel.

Damon shrugged. "Could have been more fun," he said and Emma rolled her eyes. "Whatever, she said."

Emma looked at the sky and the stars and the moon shined bright. It was getting late and Emma knew that the carnival would close soon. Almost on time, a man announced that the carnival was closer soon.

"Attention everyone," he said, "The carnival will be closing up in thirty minutes. Enjoy your time at Mystic Carnival," the man said.

Emma sighed. "So, can you take me home? I don't know where anyone is and I didn't drive. Allison begged to drive,"

Damon nodded. "Come on, follow me," he said and lead Emma to his red car. She opened the passenger seat and climbed in. Damon went in the driver's side and placed the key in the ignition.

"Elena and Stefan won't have a ride home, but oh well, they can use their vamp speed," he said and Emma rolled her eyes.

"Thank you for taking me home," Emma said.

"You're welcome, but you have to figure out a way to thank me," he said.

Emma nodded. "I will," she said.

They drove home in silence and Damon parked the car. It began to rain and Emma laughed. "You are going to make your brother and his girlfriend go home in the rain,"

"Yep," he said and popped the 'P'.

Emma laughed. "That's evil," she said.

"Well, I am very evil, muahuahua," he said and tried to laugh and evil laugh, but he failed.

"That was the worst evil laugh I have ever heard." she said.

Damon smirked. "Well let's hear how well you laugh evilly," Damon said.

Emma shook her head. "I'm not evil, so it wouldn't work, duh," she said matter of factly and opened her car door.

Damon pulled out the keys and got out of his car and closed the door.

By the time Emma made her way out of the car, Damon was already there, waiting for her. Emma screamed, not expecting him there.

"Jeez," she said and placed her hand over her beating heart. "That was so mean,"

Damon chuckled. "You should have soon your face," he said and Emma rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever," she said and walked to her house with Damon following her.

They reached the door and Emma turned around to look at Damon. They were both soaked from the cold rain that made its way on to earth.

Emma's clothes were hanging to her and her hair was all wet and very clingy with her skin. She moved all of her hair on her right shoulder and gave a small smile at Damon.

Damon's shirt was showing his abs and Emma bit her lip and looked away from his chest.

Emma was breathing heavily from running to avoid the rain and she looked up at Damon. Her eyes looked into his eyes, then onto his lips. She bit her lip and looked back up to his eyes.

"Um, I should, um go," she managed to say, her heart beating rapidly in her chest.

Damon just nodded. Emma turned to the door, but Damon stopped her.

"Emma," he said.

Emma turned around and looked at Damon. He was right in front of her and he placed a hand on her check, and was bringing her closer to him.

Emma looked at his lips and then his eyes and then closed her eyes, hiding her green ones from him.

Damon leaned in closer to her, and Emma could feel the warmth of his breath on her lips, making her lips tingle.

Damon was just centimeters away from her lips, when the door open, breaking their moment. Someone cleared their throat, and Emma knew who it was. It was Meredith.

Emma felt the heat in her cheeks and bit her lip. "Good night Damon," she said and made her way past Meredith.

Meredith gave Emma a look, but Emma hurried away to her room, running away from the embarrassment.

Damon smirked. "Oh look, my favorite doctor. How are you?" he asked.

Meredith glared at him. "I thought I told you to stay away from Emma, Damon," he said.

"Hmm, you did, but I took it as an invitation instead," he said.

Meredith shook her head. "She has been through much already. I don't want her involved with this stuff Damon. Find another girl. Not her, she's like my daughter and I can't let her get hurt by you,"

Damon glared at Meredith. "You think I would hurt her Meredith?" he asked.

Meredith nodded. "You are capable of hurting people Damon, and you will not hurt her," Meredith said. "Good night Damon," she said and closed the door.

Damon clenched his jaw and looked up at Emma's window. He furrowed his eyebrows. Why did he care so much for her?

* * *

Emma splashed cold water on her face to bring her back to reality. She gasped at how cold it was and shivered. She grabbed the light blue towel and patted her face with it. The light blue towel reminded her of Damon. Everything reminded her of Damon.

She sighed and threw the towel in the hamper and opened her door. Damon was there sitting on her bed. _"Oh God,"_ she thought. _"Just what I needed,"_

Damon stood up and looked at Emma. Before Emma could do anything, Damon's hands were on her waist, keeping her firm, and making sure she couldn't go away from him. Damon pulled her close to him, so that their bodies were touching each other, and Emma felt the sparks and so did Damon.

Emma's heart was beating rapidly when Damon looked into her eyes with so much fire in his light blue ones.

Damon looked down at Emma's lip as he was biting his, as if he was deciding if he wanted to really go through with this. Did Emma want to go through with this? She would just have to wait for Damon's decision.

Damon looked back up at Emma's green eyes as if he made his decision. He raised one of his hands and pushed her hair out of her face. He grabbed her face gently, to hold her still and Emma swallowed the lump in her throat, knowing what was going to happen.

He slowly leaned in and Emma looked into his eyes and closed her eyes slowly. She then felt his lips upon her lips and fireworks set off. His lips were soft and were cold and he tasted sweet. He tasted like Damon. He tasted like everything she thought he would taste like.

Her lips moved with his and her lips tasted like vanilla. Damon could just taste her lips all day if he wanted to. Her lips were so soft and were so plumped. They were perfect.

Damon licked Emma's bottom lip and she gasped, and opened her mouth. Damon slid his tongue and Emma moaned, feeling his tongue take dominance of her mouth, and dance with her tongue.

Emma brought her hands up to his hair and pulled on it softly; loving how soft it felt between her fingers.

Damon pulled away slowly and Emma opened her eyes to look up at him. Damon smirked down at her and Emma rolled her eyes.

"I think my debt to you is done," Emma said, referring to when Damon said Emma owed him for making him go on the Ferris Wheel. Emma smiled remembering it.

Damon rolled his eyes and removed his hand from her cheeks. "I don't think so," he said. "I can think of other ways you can pay your debt," he said and waggled his eyebrows.

Emma shook her head and smiled. "No," she said.

Damon looked down at her. "I'll see you tomorrow," he said, and looked down at her swollen lips, deciding whether to kiss them again.

Emma made the choice this time. She gave him a kiss, and he tried to make it more passionate, but Emma stopped him and smiled against his lips. She pulled away and kissed him on his cheek.

"Good night Salvatore," she said.

Damon removed his hands from her wrist. "Good night McKay," he said and walked to the window.

"See you tomorrow," he added and jumped out the window.

Emma smiled and walked to her bed. She sat down on her soft bed and placed her fingers upon her lips, remembering the kiss. She smiled.

All she could think about was Damon. Damon filled her mind, and she couldn't wait to see him again. She finally accepted the concept that she liked him more than a friend, and she finally accepted that she liked him, but she knew that it was going to turn into love soon, and she couldn't wait until that happens.

_**Far From An Angel**_

* * *

**A/N: Hi! Thank you for reading. Tell me what you think.**

**Damon and Emma took it to the next level! Their first kiss! How cute! I love them!**

**I showed some of Ava and Kol and some of Caroline, Tyler, and Klaus, but it was mostly Emma and Damon.**

**I think Emma and Damon should have a cute little couple name. I ask you guys to make it for me! I want to know what you guys want to call them!**

**Okay! Well, tell me what you think! Review! Like! Follow!**

_Also! Before you go!_

_I have a poll on my profile. Someone in Far From An Angel must die, and I want you guys to vote who. Please vote! I will love you all forever and ever!_

**You know what to do! Be nice and review!**

**And don't forget to vote! Your opinion matters!**

**Love, SnowWhite1864**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: Oh my God. I don't know what to say. I really am speechless and I am so thankful. Thank you all for the reviews. They were amazing and I loved reading them. They were all amazing and I am so happy you all liked chapter 14.**

**Here is chapter 15. I hope you enjoy it just as much.**

**Also, I'm sorry I didn't update fast enough. All of my work was deleted. I was so angry. I think I screamed, so I had to write it all over again... so not a good day.**

**Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

_Chapter 15_

Adrianna looked at the man lying beside her. His muscular chest and the 'V' on his hips showed from how low the blanket stopped. Adrianna smirked and placed her hands on the man's chest, waking him up.

The man smirked at the touch. "How may I help you Adrianna?" he asked, still keeping his eyes closed.

"Well, you certainly have done a lot for me," she said and smirked. "But there is something you could do for me."

The man raised a dark brow. "And what is that?" he asked.

Adrianna ran her hands up and down the man's chest and the man moaned loving the affection.

"Remember the Angel I was telling you about. Actually, the two Angels. Remember them?" she asked.

The man nodded. "Yes. I believe the names were Ava and... Emma," he said.

Adrianna nodding and kissed him on his chest. "Yes, correct," she purred.

"What about them?" the man asked, confused why she would even bring them up.

He opened his eyes, revealing his beautiful hazel eyes to see Adrianna smirking down at him.

"I need you to go into their lives and gain their trust. Be their friends. I want you to just make them trust you and I will explain the other details later." she said and moved on top of him.

The man raised an eyebrow. "Why do I have to gain their trust?" he asked.

Adrianna smiled. "I told you I will explain later Noah, but could you please do it for me? Please Noah?" She asked him and made her dark brown eyes look bigger and she replaced the smirk on her lips with a fake pout.

Noah looked at Adrianna and he couldn't say no to her. She has already done so much for him and he felt himself nod. Noah looked into Adrianna's dark eyes "I'll do it for you." he said.

Adrianna smiled and kissed him on the lips. Her plan was working. Her plan was working just fine.

* * *

"Emma!" Ava screamed, slamming the front door shut, not caring if she would wake up anyone.

Emma bit her lip, hearing her angry cousin and pulled the warm blanket over her head and closed her eyes, pretending she was asleep.

Emma heard the loud footsteps of her cousin marching to her room and Emma frowned, hearing her bedroom door open violently.

"Emma, why in the hell did you leave me alone with that crazy vampire?" Ava asked.

Emma kept her eyes closed and squeezed them tighter, not wanting to break her stage.

"I am not crazy love! It is you who attacked me with those Angel powers!" a voice yelled outside Emma's window and Emma had to bite the inside of her cheeks to stop herself from smiling. She knew who it was. It was Kol.

"I only attacked you because you and your flat lips tried to kiss me! And if you don't shut the hell up, I'll do it again!" Ava yelled.

"They weren't flat when you punched me in the face! And I challenge you love! Hit me with your best shot, but I prefer you hurt me with your lips!" Kol yelled back.

Ava walked to the window and crossed her arms seeing Kol down there. She glared at him. "Well I wouldn't have punched you in the face if you didn't try to kiss me! You and I will never happen! We may have been something two centuries ago crazy, but that was so long ago! Have you ever heard of the Taylor Swift song?" Ava asked.

"WE ARE NEVER EVER EVER GETTING BACK TOGETHER!" Ava screamed.

Ava concentrated and caused Kol to have an aneurysm and watched as he fell to the ground with pain. She smirked and slammed the window shut, making the noise echo in the room.

Emma felt herself laugh, blowing her cover. Ava walked over to Emma's bed and pulled the blanket off of Emma. Emma smiled at her cousin and gave her a wave. "I see you are in a good mood," she said.

Ava narrowed her blue eyes at Emma and ran a hand through her blonde hair. "I'm in an awful mood because of that ASSHOLE!" Ava screamed, knowing Kol was still out there listening.

"I can hear you loud enough love! No need to scream!" he yelled back in his British accent.

Emma laughed and climbed off her bed and walked to her window. She opened it, feeling the cool air of the night and smiled seeing Kol at her front lawn with his arms crossed and him glaring at the window. He looked pissed. He looked like he was going to do something reckless.

"Hello Kol!" Emma yelled out and gave him a wave.

"Don't say hi to that beast!" Ava screamed running to her cousin at the window. She tried to push her cousin away from the window, but Emma wouldn't budge.

"Why? I like Kol. Kol and I are best friends, right Kol?" Emma asked looking at her cousin and then looking back down at Kol.

Kol nodded. "Sure Emma. The closest friends," he said.

Emma smiled. "See," she said, looking at Ava.

Ava rolled her eyes.

"Emma, will you please invite me into your house?" Kol asked politely.

Emma looked at Ava and saw how she was shaking her head. "You invite him in, I am killing myself," she said seriously.

Emma nodded. "Don't worry Ava and everything I do, I do it for you," she said.

Ava just nodded and put her whole trust in Emma's hand.

"Kol, you can come in," she said and walked away from the window.

Ava looked at her cousin and her eyes went wide. "Please excuse me," she said. "I am going to go look for a long robe. I recommend don't go downstairs for a while, oh and my ghost will haunt you," Ava said.

Kol appeared in Emma's room and Ava glared at him. "You." she said with full hate and pointed a finger at him.

Kol smirked. "And you. My, you still look sexy, why don't we rewind a bit, skip the rain part, and the hitting in the face part, and just have a little fun," he said and puckered his lips.

Ava glared at him and walked to him. She placed her pointer finger on his chest. "I wouldn't," she said pushing him to the window, "kiss you if my live depended on it you cocky son of a bitch. Why don't you go and have Klaus dagger you? Or better yet, I'll do it."

Kol frowned. "Fine, but can we have a little fun first? I like the position we are in right now," Kol said and turned his head to look at Emma. "Emma, if you don't mind, can you please get out. Ava and I have some things we need to do," he said and waggled his eyebrows.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Oh Kol, I need to talk to my cousin. I think you are the one who ought to leave," Emma said lying back down on her bed.

Kol crossed his arms and looked at Emma and saw his best friend that he hasn't seen in over two hundred years.

"Fine," he said and uncrossed his arms. "I will see you soon Emma," he said and turned his head to look at Ava. "And I defiantly will be seeing you soon love," he said and winked at her. There then was an unnatural wind and he was out of Emma's room.

When he was gone, Ava walked to Emma and hit her on the arm. "Ow!" Emma said. "What the hell was that for?"

"For leaving me alone with Mr. Cocky ass."

Emma rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry," she said.

Ava nodded. "I know, I can feel your feelings, also, I can see you want to tell me something. What do you want to tell me?" Ava asked and sat beside Emma on the bed.

Emma shook her head. "I lied so he would leave," she said. "I could feel your anger and it was strong, so I lied," Emma said.

Emma lied a bit herself. She did want to tell Ava about Damon, because it wasn't a good idea. Emma was still trying to understand what happened herself.

What made Damon all of a sudden try to kiss her? Did he always feel that way for her? She must feel something to him, because she did kiss him back. She has to feel something for him. Emma dreaded seeing Damon again. It was going to be a bit awkward.

There was a long silence and then Ava spoke. "Alright, I'm going to go to sleep. Also, do you have a stake that I could use for protection?"

Emma shook her head and smiled a bit.

Ava groaned.

"I'm sorry," Emma said.

Ava shook her head. "It's alright," she said, walking to Emma's door. She opened it and gave Emma a small smile. "Night Emma," she said and walked out of Emma's room, closing her door shut.

"KOL!" Emma heard Ava yell. "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!"

"NO LOVE! WE STILL HAVE UNFINISHED BUSINESSES!" Kol yelled back.

There was silence and then she heard Ava say, "Yeah, you are right. We do have unfinished businesses."

There was silence and then she heard Kol scream.

"AVA! STOP IT! AVA! DON'T! AVA!"

Emma heard a crash outside the house and Emma laughed, knowing she made the right decision and allowed sleep to take over.

* * *

Adrianna placed her bra on and hooked it in the back. "These are the Angels?" Noah asked, fully dressed.

He looked at the pictures of the chestnut-brown haired girl and of the blonde girl. They were both beautiful. They both had beautiful hair, beautiful eyes, and a stunning smile.

The chestnut brown haired girl had long straight shiny hair in the picture with a huge smile on her face. She had beautiful piercing green eyes that Noah could just stare at for hours. She had beautiful pink plump lips. Noah wanted to kiss them actually. This girl intrigued him a lot.

Noah looked at the other picture of the beautiful blonde girl. Her hair was wavy a bit and she had a small smile on her face. Her lips were a bit darker than the chestnut-brown haired girl, but not much. She had beautiful dark blue orbs for eyes. They reminded Noah of the ocean and he gave a smile looking at both of the girls, but he removed his smile knowing he was doing this for business. In the end, he knew they both were going to die.

"Yes they are. Aren't they hideous?" Adrianna asked.

"Very," Noah said sarcastically, and ran a hand through his dark brown hair. "So, what am I supposed to do? Just gain their trust? How is that going to help you at all?" Noah asked.

"It will because you will be causing problems for them. You will make problems happen and make their lives bad, but you have to do it secretly. This will just be the beginning for the girls," Adrianna said.

"Why don't you just do it?" Noah asked.

"Because they think I'm dead remember?" Adrianna asked.

Noah nodded and looked back at the chestnut-brown girl and the blonde girl. "What are their names?" he asked.

"The brunette is Emma. Emma McKay. She's 18 and that means, she has all of her powers. The blonde is Ava Moore. She is a little bitch and has most of her powers even though she is 17."

Noah studied both the girls. "So I am guessing they are very strong," he said.

"They are, but not as strong as me."

Noah stood up and placed the two pictures in his back pocket.

"So why do you want them dead again?" he asked.

"Because they are the most annoying creatures," Adrianna lied.

Noah raised an eyebrow. Adrianna was lying and he knew it. "That's not the reason. What's the reason?" he asked.

Adrianna narrowed her eyes. "If they live on and they both hit the age 18, they will be able to kill me, and I kind of like being alive."

Noah nodded. "Well, I will gain their trust with my charm," he said.

"Good, because if you don't, I will rip your heart out of your body," Adrianna threatened.

"I will use my sorcerer charm," he said quietly.

Adrianna nodded and pulled a silver ring with a huge beautiful black stone in it. It looked a lot like Damon's and Stefan's ring, but not quite. It had darker designs and it wasn't used to protect a vampire from the sunlight. It was used for something else.

Adrianna handed the ring to Noah and Noah held the ring with his pointer finger and thumb and examined it.

"What's this for?" he asked and looked at the black stone.

"That is to make sure the Angels can't read your mind or feel your feelings. You didn't think I would let you go there without any source of protection," Adrianna said.

Noah looked at it a few more minutes and he slipped it on his middle finger. "How does it work?" Noah asked.

"It has dark magic in it that will make it wear an Angel can't read your mind, feel your feelings, control your dreams, or compel you," Adrianna said,.

Noah furrowed his eyebrows and looked up at Adrianna. "Angels can compel and control dreams?" he asked.

Adrianna nodded. "Yes, but they only use it for good things. Like if you have a nightmare, they sometimes change it to a good dream, or they compel you for your own good. I think it's sick," Adrianna said and made a look of disgust.

Noah looked at the ring one more time and looked back up at Adrianna. This was going to be a long day for Noah, and it was just the beginning.

* * *

"Ava," Emma said while nudging her cousin to wake her up.

Ava groaned and turned to her side and Emma rolled her eyes.

"Ava," she said again and shook Ava's arm.

"No," Ava muttered and kept her eyes shut. Who was waking her up? Ava wanted to sleep in.

"Ava, get up," Emma said and crossed her arms.

Ava rolled over so that her face was in the pillow.

"Why?" she asked, her voice a bit muffled by the pillow.

"Because, today is Saturday, and I am making it a family day, so get your ass up now," Emma said.

"I want to sleep," Ava said. "Sleep is a good sleep. When you sleep, you get refreshed."

"Ava," Emma said.

"No."

"Get up."

"No."

Emma looked at the blue blankets and tore them off of Ava and Ava shivered from the cold that was no invading her.

Ava sat up and glared at Emma. "Hey! That was my shield from the coldness!" Ava said and pouted.

Emma laughed. "I'm sorry, but don't you want to have a family day?" Emma asked.

"Let me think about it... no," Ava said. "Now, give me back my blanket."

"No Ava."

Ava pouted. "Please?" Ava asked nicely.

"No," Emma replied and hugged the blanket to her. "I like it. It's soft." she said.

Ava narrowed her eyes. "That's why I want it back," she said.

Emma shook her head. "Well it's mine, unless you get your ass up," Emma said.

Ava frowned. "Fine Emma. You win," she said.

Emma smiled and threw the blanket back on the bed and Ava grabbed it and placed it all over her body and smiled at the warmness.

"Ava, get up!" Emma yelled.

Ava shook her head. "Shhh, I'm sleeping," she said.

Emma groaned. "I'm going to be back in a half an hour. You better be up when I get back."

Ava just nodded. "Sure thing," she said and cuddled more into the blanket.

Emma walked out of Ava's room and into her room and walked straight to her closet.

"GET OUT OF MY BED!" Emma heard Ava scream and Emma ran out of her room and into Ava's.

Emma laughed seeing Kol in Ava's bed holding her tight around the waist.

"And why would I do that love?" he asked.

"Because if you don't I will stake you and dump you at the bottom of the river."

Kol rolled his eyes and let go of Ava. Ava got off of her bed and crossed her arms and walked far away from her bed as she could, wanting to get far away from Kol.

"Thanks Kol," Emma said and walked out of Ava's room and back to her room.

"GET OUT ASSHOLE!" Ava screamed.

"AVA! STOP SCREAMING AND STOP WITH THE LANGUAGE! WE HAVE A SEVEN YEAR OLD WITH US!" Meredith screamed and Emma snickered.

"Sorry!" Ava yelled out.

Soon there was a loud crash that sounded like glass broke. "SHIT!" Ava screamed.

"AVA!" Meredith screamed again.

"SORRY MERE!" Ava screamed out.

Emma just laughed. Today was going to be a fun day.

* * *

Emma pulled out a white fitted top with a metallic bow on the front of the shirt. The shirt had a round neckline and puffed short sleeves that was very cute. Emma placed the shite on her bed and walked back to her closet.

Emma bit her lip, unsure of what to wear with the shirt. She needed more clothes, that were for sure, but she didn't want to bother Meredith about it. Meredith has already done a lot for Emma already and she couldn't ask Emma to do that for her.

Emma found a navy blue skirt that was really cute and fluffed out. It would stop a couple of inches about her knees and it had a black belt that went around it.

Emma pulled the skirt out and walked back to her bed. She quickly changed her clothes and she tucked in the white shirt into the navy blue skirt and she buckled the belt. It looked cute. It looked like Emma had an hour-glass figure from the skirt at her waist and the black belt with the shirt tucked in. It looked cute.

Emma moved all of her hair to her right shoulder and curled her chestnut-brown hair behind her right ear. She walked back to her closet and looked through her shoes. She pulled out a random pair of black flats that had cute rhinestones at the front of the shoes and she put them on her feet.

She went to the bathroom and quickly put on all of her makeup and walked back to her room and to her dresser. She put on this beautiful white bracelet and this beautiful silver bracelet.

Emma picked up her cross necklace that laid on her neck. She looked down at it and saw how it was sparkling from the sunlight coming from the window. She smiled at it. When she finished she walked downstairs to the kitchen to see Allison there, eating some chili.

"Who made chili and didn't tell me?" Emma asked and Allison pouted to Meredith.

Meredith walked in and gave Emma a smile. "Hey guys," she said.

Emma smiled. "Hey Mere, why don't we all do something tonight?" Emma asked.

Meredith thought about it and nodded. "I think we should. What would you guys like to do?" Meredith asked and smiled.

"To hang out with Jeremy," Allison answered.

Emma rolled her eyes and looked at Meredith. "I think we should just have a nice family time at the Grill. It's fun there and they have good food," Emma said.

Meredith nodded. "Yeah, that would be a great idea. You are lucky it is my day off today," Meredith said.

Emma nodded and smiled. "I agree Mere. Do you know if Ava is up?" Emma asked.

Meredith nodded. "She's in the bathroom taking a long shower. Don't try to get in there. I tried, it didn't work."

Emma smiled. "I'll talk to her when she's done. So Meredith, I think it is time for you to get a boyfriend."

Allison nodded and took another bit of the chili. "I agree. We must face it Meredith. You aren't getting younger."

Meredith rolled her eyes. "I don't need a boyfriend. I am perfectly fine being by myself," she said.

Emma shook her head. "No, I think everyone deserves someone and there has to be a nice guy you would like. Ooh what about a doctor? He will always be able to take care of you," Emma said and winked.

Allison spit out the chili in her mouth and burst out laughing. Meredith on the other hand just got red and crossed her arms.

"Emma I don't need anyone and I am a doctor," she said.

Emma nodded. "I know, but I think you should be with a doctor, that way you both can take care of each other."

Allison smiled and drank her pop. "Meredith doesn't need a man if she doesn't want one. For all we know, she may not be for that side," Allison joked.

Meredith's eyes went wide. "What?" she asked.

Allison shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing Mere."

Meredith shook her head. "Look guys, I really don't need a man. I'm fine. You guys are fine; all of us are fine, really. I have a good job and I have you guys, I don't need anything else," Meredith said.

Ava walked in and Meredith crossed her arms. "And unfortunately, I have Ava," Meredith said.

Ava had a white towel in her blonde hair and she raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "What did I do now?" she asked.

Allison stood up and picked up her bowl of chili and walked past Ava. "What haven't you done?" she asked and walked to the sink.

Ava turned around and gave a confused look at Allison. "What the hell is going on?" Ava asked.

"We are convincing Meredith to get a guy," Emma answered.

Ava nodded. "I know a guy. Go for Kol, maybe he would leave me the hell alone," Ava said and walked to the refrigerator and pulled out a can of coke.

Meredith shook her head. "No, he's uh... too young," she said.

Ava smirked and opened her coke, letting the sound of the snapping go through the small room they were in.

Ava took a drink of the coke. "Trust me Mere when I say this," she said. "He looks young, but on the inside he's about... two thousand years old," she said and smirked.

Emma gave Ava a look and Ava smirk got bigger. "Well, metaphor speaking," she said.

Meredith nodded. "Yeah," she said agreeing and crossed her arms.

Emma gave Ava a look again and Ava rolled her eyes hearing Emma in her head.

_"She doesn't know we know dumbass,"_ Emma said in thought and Ava shrugged.

_"Love you too cousin,"_ she said.

"Well," Ava said aloud. "I think I'm going to go get ready. Big day today for Dr. Fell here. I say a man with sandy hair and blue eyes will come for you Mere, and when he comes, I want a prize for knowing it," Ava said.

Meredith smiled. "You are like your mother," Meredith said.

Ava nodded. "Thanks," she said and exited the room.

Emma gave a small smile. Emma knew Meredith knew her mother, but she didn't know she knew Ava's mother as well. It would make sense. They have been friends since they were kids.

"Well, you guys get ready. We can go to the Grill around 5:30? I'll go tell Katie," Emma said.

Meredith nodded. "Alright Em," she said.

Emma excited the room and to Katie's room. Emma opened Katie's door and saw that Katie was on the bed. She hugged her knees to her chest and her face was flushed, meaning she was crying.

Emma furrowed her eyebrows and walked deeper into Katie's room.

"Katie?" Emma asked.

Katie didn't answer. All you could hear was the little snuffles she was making.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked.

Katie turned her head to look at Emma. "It's not over Em," she said and wiped her face with her left sleeve. "It's not over," she repeated.

Emma furrowed her eyebrows. "What do you mean Kate? What's wrong?"

"I-I have this horrible feeling Em," Katie said.

"A horrible feeling," she repeated.

* * *

Noah arrived in Mystic Falls and saw how quiet and how peaceful it felt there. It didn't feel like it was a place where tragedy took place. It felt like a safe and wonderful place to be. Noah couldn't believe witches, vampires, hybrids, werewolves, and even Angels lived in this place. It seemed unreal.

Noah parked his car outside a place called 'Mystic Inn'. Do they name everything after their city?

Noah walked in and gave a warm smile to the elderly woman sitting at the front desk reading a book. The place smelled like old people and it smelled friendly enough and at home.

Noah cleared his throat and the woman looked up from her book and gave Noah a smile. "Hello dear," she said. "How may I help you?" she asked kindly.

"I would like the room please," Noah said politely.

The woman nodded. "Very well," she said and began to type in her computer.

"You will have room 15 and I am Mrs. Flowers. Welcome to Mystic Falls," she said and handed Noah his key to his room.

Noah nodded. "Yes," he said. "Thank you Mrs. Flowers. I'm Noah. Noah Cruz."

* * *

Ava walked into Emma's room and turned on the radio. Emma looked away from her book and looked up at Ava and gave her a questionable look.

"Do you mind?" Emma asked and looked down at her book again.

Ava shook her head. "No, of course I don't mind," she said and turned the music up louder.

Emma rolled her eyes and folded the corner of the page and closed it shut. She set the book on her dresser and walked over to the radio and turned it off. Ava pouted and turned it back on.

"Oh come on Emma. Have some fun. You are always so boring. No don't you think it is time to have some fun?" Ava asked.

"I do have fun. That book was very fun," Emma defended and crossed her arms.

Ava smirked. "Really? Why read a book when our life is like a book?" she asked.

Emma shrugged. "Maybe sometimes I like to escape this world, and go into the other worlds that people write about. It's interesting to read. It's like a TV in your head."

"Yeah, with extra work," Ava said and started to sing the song on the radio.

_"I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums_

_ Oh what a shame that you come here with someone_

_ So while your here in my arms_

_ Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young."_

"Oh God," Emma said and pinched the bridge of her nose.

Ava laughed and stood up and began to dance.

"Please stop," Emma begged. "You are ruining my eyes."

_"Looking for some trouble tonight_

_ Take my hand I'll show you the wild side,"_

"I would like to see the wild side," said a voice at the window.

Emma laughed. It was Kol, once again.

"I guess you get what you deserved," Emma said and walked back to her desk and sat down on the chair and picked up her book and began to read again, trying to block Ava and Kol out of her mind and keep the characters Sam and Grace in her mind instead.

Ava gave Kol the finger and slammed the window shut and locked it.

"There are other places to get in love!" Kol yelled out and Ava's face went wide.

"Emma," she said.

"Reading," Emma answered and turned the page of the book.

"Emma, you go downstairs and lock all the windows and the doors," Ava said and walked out of the room, but noticed Emma didn't move.

"Now Emma! We wouldn't have to worry about this if you just didn't invite the asshole in!"

Emma rolled her eyes and sat the book back on her desk and stood up.

"Fine," she said and walked out of her room and walked downstairs. Allison must be in her room, because she wasn't downstairs. Meredith and Katie were playing some board game and Emma gave them a smile.

"Uh hi," she said and walked to the front door and locked both of the locks.

Emma then walked to the windows and locked them shut and Meredith gave Emma a confused look.

"Emma?" she asked.

"Yes Mere?" Emma asked and looked at Meredith.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Locking the locks, duh," she said and locked another window.

Emma looked all around and made sure that all the windows were locked and all the doors were locked.

"Emma?" Meredith questioned.

"The back door!" Emma said and ran to the back of the house.

Emma quickly locked both of the locks on the white door and then she realized that every lock downstairs was locked.

Emma then walked back to the kitchen and gave a smile to Meredith.

"Please excuse me," she said. "I have this disorder where I have to have the door locks. Yeah, um, see you guys later."

Meredith raised an eyebrow and looked at Katie.

"We have to have a crazy in the family," the young girl replied and Meredith laughed.

* * *

_"You know I'm not one to break promises_

_ I don't want to hurt you but I need to breathe."_

Ava stopped singing and saw her cousin walked in. "Hello," she said.

Emma glared at her.

_"Which way is right, which way is wrong_

_ How do I say that I need to move on?"_

Emma rolled her eyes and began to sing with her cousin.

_"And it feels like I am just too close to love you_

_ There's nothing I can really say_

_ I can't lie no more, I can't hide no more_

_ Got to be true to myself_

_ And it feels like I am just too close to love you_

_ So I'll be on my way."_

Ava and Emma laughed at each other.

"So you locked all the locks?" Ava asked.

Emma nodded. "Yeah," she said.

"Good, because if that arrogant cocky thing comes in the house I will-"

"You will what?" said a voice in Emma's doorway.

Ava turned her head and saw Kol. She glared at him.

"How in the hell did you get in the house?" she asked.

"You didn't lock Allison's window. She wasn't very happy when I walked in on her putting on a shirt."

That is when Emma glared at him. "Well," she said. "I guess there is only one thing to do."

_"And it feels like I am just too close to love you_

_ There's nothing I can really say_

_ I can't lie no more, I can't hide no more_

_ Got to be true to myself_

_ And it feels like I am just too close to love you_

_ So I'll be on my way."_

Emma sang and walked out of her room, leaving her cousin and Kol alone.

"Emma!" Ava yelled. "Don't leave me alone with him!"

"So I'll be on my way!" Emma repeated the last word she sung in the song and she walked down the stairs, hearing her cousin yell at Kol. Emma smirked. Oh things are very interesting with Cole around.

* * *

Stefan walked into the Boarding House, with Elena tagging along with him. He had his arms crossed and he was pissed. He was more than pissed.

"Damon!" Stefan called out.

Damon heard his brother yell out his name and he rolled his eyes and put his dark blue shirt on and grabbed his black leather jacket that was sitting on his bed.

Damon walked down the stairs and saw Stefan and Elena in the parlor. "Why hello," he said and saw the glares he was getting and raised an eyebrow.

"What's with the glares?" Damon asked.

Elena spoke to him first. "Did you kill those innocent people?" she asked.

Damon furrowed his eyebrows. "Does it look like I killed them?" he asked.

Stefan uncrossed his arms. "Damon, did you kill those people? You went missing last night and we don't know where you want, so we want to know if you killed those people," Stefan explained.

Damon placed a hand over his heart and walked past Elena and Stefan and removed his hand.

"I'm hurt," he said. "You guys believe that I would do something like that?" he asked and smirked.

"Yeah Damon, we do, so where were you?" Stefan asked.

"I was with a close friend," he said and his smirk got bigger.

"Which friend?" Elena asked.

"Emma," Damon said.

Elena clenched her jaw. "I told you not to bother her Damon," Elena said and ran a hand through her hair. "She has already been through so much and you can't make it harder for her."

"Elena, last time I checked, she enjoyed my company," Damon said and poured himself a class of bourbon.

"Damon," Elena warned.

Damon turned around and took a drink of his bourbon and looked and Stefan. "How do you know people were killed?" Damon asked.

Elena rolled her eyes and walked over to the TV in the room and turned it on by using the remote. She turned on channel nine and looked at Damon.

"The news is very helpful to inform us of things," she said.

Damon turned his head and watched this news woman, Sara Ryan talk about five teenagers that were murdered last night.

_"It was supposed to be an innocent fun party, that turned deadly,"_ the woman said.

Damon furrowed his eyebrows and took another drink of his bourbon and watched the news a little bit longer.

_"Five young teenagers were found dead at a local carnival. All five of the teenagers, had their blood drained from them, and Sheriff Forbes believe that it was some type of animal that could do this to the five teenagers."_

The scene changed to Sheriff Forbes at the Carnival talking in front of the camera.

_ "I do believe that a huge animal came to the carnival and murdered these innocent five teenagers. If you have any other information, please call the number, please call the Sheriff office. Thank you all and have a wonderful day,"_ Liz said and the scene changed back to Sara Ryan.

_"It is a sad thing to hear such a wonderful thing, but in other news-"_

Elena shut off the TV and looked at Damon.

"They always do that," he said. "They tell you bad news and then they tell you good news. It's how it always works. And they always blame it on animals. Like seriously? What kind of animal could drain the blood out of a human. A vamp-lion?" Damon asked.

"Not funny Damon," Elena said.

"Never was trying to be Lena," he said and crossed his arms.

"Damon, did you kill those teenagers?" Stefan asked his brother again.

Damon shook his head. "No, no I didn't brother," Damon said.

Elena raised an eyebrow. "How do we know you didn't?"

"I was with Emma, Elena," Damon said.

Elena furrowed her eyebrows. "Then who killed them?" Elena asked.

Damon shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, but do you realize that was the same place where we were yesterday. That couldn't be just a coincidence," Damon said.

Stefan furrowed her eyebrows. "Then what are you trying to say Damon?" Stefan asked.

Damon took another sip of his drink and sat it down on the table.

"I think it was a sign. A sign to show something is going to happen. I think those two pretty little angels are in trouble, don't you think?" Damon asked.

Elena frowned. "Then I think someone should go over there and watch them," Elena said. "They need some protection."

Damon nodded. "I'll go," he said.

Elena raised an eyebrow. "What are you up to Damon?" Elena asked.

"Nothing, I am just doing some charity work," he said and there was an unnatural wind, symbolizing Damon was gone.

"He's up to something," Elena stated.

Stefan nodded. "Mmmhhmm, but we need to find out who the killer is. If it wasn't you, Damon, or me, then who was it?"

"An original?" Elena suggested.

Stefan shook his head. "I don't think so," he said.

"Then who was it?" Elena asked.

"That's what I would like to know."

* * *

Emma walked into her room and rolled her eyes. "They play this song too much," she said.

_"So I cross my heart and I hope to die_

_ That I'll only stay with you one more night_

_ And I know I said it a million times._

_ But I'll only stay with you one more night."_

Emma sang with the radio and began to dance around. She needed to learn to have fun she never have fun.

"Emma!" Meredith yelled out. "We are going to be leaving soon!"

"Alright Mere!" Emma yelled out.

_"But baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you._

_ Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go._

_ Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo."_

Emma felt someone grab her waist and she screamed. Her heart was beating fast and she turned her head, seeing Damon.

She laughed and pulled away from him. "Damon!" she said and hit him on the arm.

"I liked that dance over there. Would you mind doing it against me?" he asked and Emma glared at him. She felt the heat rise to her cheeks and she shook her head.

"You are a pervert," she said and crossed her arms.

"I may be a pervert, but I'm also irresistible."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she said and crossed her arms.

Damon smirked down at her. "So where are you guys going?" he asked.

"Out," Emma answered and walked to her bed. She grabbed out her black cardigan and placed it on her body.

"Well obviously," Damon said.

Emma smirked. "So what are you doing here?" Emma asked.

"I am being your knight and shining armor," he answered her.

Emma raised an eyebrow. "And how are you doing that?" she asked.

"Are we playing twenty questions?" he asked her and he did his eye thing.

Emma rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I'm playing two questions."

Damon nodded. "Ahh, two questions. So much easier than twenty questions."

Emma laughed. "I agree," she said.

"Did you hear about the teenagers?" Damon asked.

Emma furrowed her eyebrows. "What are you talking about?" she asked.

"I will take that you didn't," Damon said and Emma nodded.

"Yeah, what happened?" Emma asked.

"Well, five teenagers were at the carnival, having some fun, probably being an idiot, and they were killed. All their blood was drained out so it wasn't a vampire," Damon said.

Emma frowned, feeling sorrow. "Oh my gosh," she said. "Who was the vampire?" she asked.

Damon shrugged his shoulders. "We don't know." he answered.

"I know it wasn't you because you were with me," she said and saw the smirk on Damon's lips. "Shut up," she said. "And be serious."

Damon crossed his arms. "I am serious. I'm always serious."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Of course you are, anyways, I don't think Elena and Stefan would do that, and Caroline would never. Kol was with Ava-"

"Kol?" Damon asked. "That would explain why I smell him."

Emma nodded her head slowly. "Yeah, Kol and Ava have like this little history thing, but that doesn't matter anyways."

Emma furrowed her eyebrows. "Klaus was pissed off about Caroline, but I really don't think he would do anything like that."

"Have you met Klaus?" Damon asked her and walked to her.

Emma nodded. "Yes I have, but I don't think he would rash out like that. That doesn't even make sense for him to do something like that."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Alright Em." he said.

Emma bit her lip. "Elijah wasn't at the carnival, and neither was Rebekah. Neither of them would do that."

"There you go again, acting as if they are good."

Emma ignored him and looked up at him and met his eyes. "Is there a new vampire, or a vampire that we don't know about?" Emma asked.

"Possibly, but why would it do that, and it was so close to us," Damon said. "You could have gotten hurt."

"I wouldn't. I can protect myself and you were there."

Damon nodded. "I know and I think they are giving a sign or something. It was strange how they were so close to us Emma. I think something is going on, and something bad."

Emma was about to speak, but there was a knock at her door. "Emma honey, we are going now," Meredith said.

Emma looked at the door. "Alright Meredith. Be there soon," she said and looked back at Damon.

"Go to the Grill. We can talk more about it there," Emma said.

Damon nodded. "But can I have some encouragement to go there?" he asked and pucker his lips.

Emma nodded and wrapped her arms around him and hugged him.

Emma pulled away and Damon pouted. "That wasn't the kind of encouragement I was talking about," he said.

Emma laughed and walked to her door. "See you there," she said and opened it. She walked downstairs.

Everyone was already waiting at the door.

"Let's go," Emma said and opened the door and walked outside, seeing the beautiful sun set.

* * *

Emma walked in the Grill, along with her family, and she turned around feeling someone watching her. Emma furrowed her eyebrows and looked around. She didn't see anyone, but she felt someone watching her.

"Why is it so busy?" Meredith asked.

Emma looked around and read the minds of the people in the crowd. "Apparently, it's karaoke night again," Emma said.

Meredith smiled. "Looks like we came on a good day Em," Meredith said and before Meredith could say anything else, Emma already read her mind.

"No, no, no," Emma said. "I am not singing again. I was forced to last time, and I am not doing it again."

Allison rolled her eyes. "And you were amazing. The crowd loved you," Allison said.

Emma shook her head. "Nope. I just want to eat and spend time with my family," Emma said.

Ava rolled her eyes. "Then I'll do it. I love karaoke."

Emma smiled. "I bet you do."

Ava nodded. "I do."

Emma smirked. "Come on, let's just pick a table," Emma said and looked around the Grill.

Emma thought she saw her father and she screamed and backed away. The whole Grill got silent and turned around to look at Emma.

Emma furrowed her furrowed her eyebrows and looked at the corner where she saw her father. Her heart was beating fast in her chest and she swallowed the lump in her throat.

"I-I thought..." she began, but she shook her head. "Nothing." she said. "I-I saw nothing," she repeated ran a shaky hand through her hair.

"I-I'm going to go outside," Emma said. "I need some fresh air, um, you guys pick a table. I'll be back," she said and before anyone else could say anything to her, she walked to the exit of the Grill and went outside.

She felt the warm wind surround her and she took deep breaths. She leaned against the building and she closed her eyes. Why would she see her father? He was dead. He was long dead.

Emma ran another hand through her hair and looked up at the sky. It was getting darker. The moon was already out, shining bright, and it was a beautiful full moon. The light of the moon shined on Emma's face, making her look paler. Her green eyes looked darker in the night, and they looked bigger. Her hands were shaking and her hair was playing with the warm wind.

Emma closed her eyes again, wanting to go to a place where it was good and save.

"Are you alright?" a voice asked her.

Emma opened her eyes immediately, and turned her head to the right. She saw a handsome man with light olive skin and dark brown hair. He was furrowing his eyebrows as if he was worried for her. He was looking at Emma as if he was looking for her. Emma looked in his eyes. She couldn't see his eyes. They looked brown, but she wasn't too sure. It was already too dark to notice his eye color.

Emma nodded. "Yeah, I-I'm fine," she said and turned her head straight. She looked up at the moon and swallowed.

She heard the man walk closer to her and she felt her heart beating faster.

"Are you sure?" the man asked. He sounded really concerned for Emma and Emma just forced herself to nod her head.

"Yeah," she said. "I'm fine," she repeated, but she said it a lot stronger than how she said it the last time and this time, it was more believable.

The man nodded. "I'm Noah," he said. "Noah Cruz."

Emma was wary about telling her name to the stranger, but she did it anyways. "Emma McKay," she said.

The man smiled and walked closer to her. "It's nice to meet you," he said.

Emma furrowed her eyebrows and stared in his eyes. She tried to read his mind, but something was blocking her. She wanted to know what this man was up to. She wanted to know what he was thinking.

Emma also couldn't get a vibe or a feeling from him, which was odd. She got a vibe from everyone, including supernaturals, so she should be able to feel his vibes at least. What was blocking her?

"It is a pleasure to meet you Noah," Emma said. "But I have to get back to my family."

Emma walked to the Grill's front door and walked in. She turned around and Noah was behind her. She gave him a questionable look.

"I was planning to eat here as well," he said.

Emma nodded and swallowed. She looked into his eyes and realized they were a beautiful hazel. She tried to read his mind again, but she was once again blocked.

Noah stared into Emma's his eyes well, and he realized what she was trying to do. She was trying to read his mind and he smirked. He liked it. He liked how she looked at him confused and how she furrowed her eyebrows when she couldn't get an answer. He though it was cute.

Emma bit her lip. "It's good here," she said and relaxed her face. "Enjoy," she said and walked away from him.

Noah smiled. It was going good so far. He was going to the gain the trust of this Angel soon, all he needed to do was find the other one.

* * *

Meredith smirked and crossed her arms when Emma sat down.

"What?" she asked.

"Who was that guy?" Meredith asked.

"He was hot," Ava added,

Emma rolled her eyes. "I just met him for one, and for two, I'm not interested in him."

Ava smirked. "Oh that's right. You are interested in that hottie Damon."

Meredith frowned. "Emma, Damon is a bit old for you," Meredith said.

Emma shrugged. "W-We are friends," she said and bit her lip.

"Good, because I don't like Damon," Allison said.

Katie frowned. "I like him. I think him and Emma are cute together, well that's what mommy sad."

Emma felt a smile creep on her lips but she bit her lip, making it disappear.

Matt came up to them and he had a small hand notebook in his hand and a pen in the other.

"Hi guys," he said.

"Hi Matt," Emma said.

"Emma, why don't you and Matt get together?" Allison asked. "I like Matt, not Damon."

Emma felt her cheeks heat up. "First of all Allison, I am not with anyone, second of all, Matt and I are friends."

Matt nodded. "It's true. We're friends," he said.

Emma nodded. "See," she said.

Allison rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Matt cleared his throat. "Anyways, what do you guys want to drink?" Matt asked.

"Sprite," Emma said quickly.

"Coke," Allison and Ava said at the same time.

"I'll take sweet tea," Meredith said and looked down at Katie. "What do you want Katie?" she asked.

Katie smiled. "Can I have chocolate milk?" she asked.

Meredith nodded and looked up at Matt. "Chocolate milk please," Meredith said.

Matt nodded and wrote it down. He then looked up at Emma and gave her a small smile.

"So Em, are you going to do karaoke tonight?" Matt asked.

Emma bit her lip. "I don't know," she said honestly.

"You should, you are really good," he said.

Meredith nodded. "You are Em and your mom loved it when you sang."

Emma smiled. "Thanks Mere. I know she did, it's just... I don't know."

Matt gave a small smile. "Think about it," he said.

Emma nodded. "Alright. Thanks Matt."

Matt gave a sharp nod and walked away.

Emma felt her phone vibrate in her cardigan pocket. She pulled out her phone and saw that it was a text from Damon.

_"Meet me in the bathroom, bring Ava. Quick meeting." _It read and Emma rolled her eyes and sent him a quick reply.

Emma cleared her throat and met Ava's eyes.

_"Ava," _Emma said in her head.

Ava heard it and look at Emma.

_"What?" _she asked.

_"Damon texted me. They are having a meeting and they want us to meet them in the bathroom."_

Ava furrowed her eyebrows. _"Why?" _she asked.

_"I don't know, just make an excuse please?"_ Emma asked and Ava rolled her eyes.

"Emma," Ava said aloud. "Can you please come with me to the bathroom?" she asked.

Emma nodded. "Yeah, I have to go to the bathroom too," she said and stood up the same time Ava stood up.

"We'll be right back," Emma said and led Ava to the bathroom.

Emma opened the bathroom and saw Caroline, Damon, Elena, and Stefan in the bathroom. Emma walked in and closed the door and locked it.

"What's going on?" Emma asked.

"We have a problem," Damon said.

Emma raised an eyebrow. "And what's that?" she asked.

"The vampire is here. He just killed someone who was outside," Damon said.

Emma furrowed her eyebrows. "I was just outside not too long ago," she said.

Damon nodded. "Well, you see, that's a problem, and I predict he is somewhere in the Grill."

Emma frowned. "Well, where could he be?" Emma asked.

Damon shrugged. "Maybe we were hoping you and your Angel selves could tell us."

Emma shook her head. "I don't think we will be able to."

Stefan shook his head. "You guys could. Angels can see the future in the past," Stefan answered them.

Emma bit her lip. "How will I be able to do that?" she asked.

"Just, combine your powers with Ava's," Stefan said.

Emma nodded a bit and looked at Ava. "You want to try?" Emma asked.

Ava nodded. "Yeah, give me your hands and close your eyes."

Emma did was she was told to do and she placed both of her hands in Ava's hands. Emma closed her eyes and focused on the killings and whoever the killer was.

"I see more people dying," Ava said.

Emma furrowed her eyebrows to concentrate more and she bit her lip. Damon watched her and he just payed attention to Emma, knowing she had enough strength to do this.

"I-I... he's here..." Emma said and furrowed her eyebrows even more.

"There's blood everywhere. People are crying, screaming, and begging for the person to stop," Emma added and felt sorrow. Ava felt it as well and squeezed her cousins hands tighter.

"He's here," Ava said.

"Do you see him?" Stefan asked.

Ava shook her head. "No, I feel him though."

Emma swallowed. "He's, he's looking for Ava and me. He's not the only vampire. There's more. A lot more and they are working for him."

"Who is him?" Damon asked.

Emma saw a face appear in her mind and she opened her eyes. The face was monstrous. The face was pure evil. The face had blood all of his chin and mouth. The face gave her nightmares for as long as she could remember, but it couldn't be true. He was dead, long dead.

"Emma?" Damon asked and looked at her concern.

Emma shook her head. "I-I don't know," she stuttered. "I think that maybe it's some vampire who thinks he's the alpha and for some reason, he is going to do whatever it takes to kill Ava and I," Emma said.

Emma swallowed the lump in her throat and let go of Ava's hand and wiped the sweat on her hands on her navy blue skirt.

"We won't let them get you two," Elena said.

Emma nodded. "I know, um, I'm going to uh go back to the table. You guys stay here. They have karaoke and Ava's going to do it. I think you guys should stay you know, and also because there are other vampires here."

Elena nodded. "Yeah, we were going to stay anyways."

Emma faked a smile. "Good, um, come on Ava before Meredith goes crazy."

Ava rolled her eyes. "I'm coming."

Emma unlocked the door and opened the door. She walked out of the bathroom and Ava followed her.

Noah was there and he gave Emma a small smile.

Emma returned it not wanting to be rude. Excuse me, she said and she moved one way, and he moved the same way, blocking her from getting it.

Noah gave a charming smile. "Sorry," he said and moved the other way, and Emma moved the same way, now blocking him.

Emma smiled a bit. "Why don't you go first," she said and moved out-of-the-way.

Noah smiled. "Great idea," he said and when he walked by, he saw Ava and gave her a smile and walked to the men's bathroom.

"Who is that?" Ava asked.

"Noah," Emma replied.

"He is hot," Ava said and turned her head, looking at the door he walked in.

"I also can't read his mind or feel a vibe from him Ava," Emma said and walked back to the table, guiding Ava.

"Why would you want to read his mind?" Ava asked. "You wanted to see if he was thinking about you?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "Ava, you aren't getting the point. I can read the mind of everyone's and I can feel everyone's vibes, but not his."

"Maybe he is your soul mate," Ava said, "Or maybe he is mine, because I couldn't read or feel vibes either."

Emma crossed her arms. "You aren't getting it Ava."

"I do get it Em and since you read everyone's mind, do you read Damon's?" Ava asked.

Emma shook her head. "No, I don't want to invade people's privacy. I only do it if it is necessary."

Ava smirked. "Okay then, but could you explain why he was think about why your lips tasted like vanilla just like your scent?" Ava asked and smirked.

Emma swallowed. "I have no idea what you are talking about," Emma said.

Ava smirked. "Alrighty cousin," she said and walked in front of Emma, leading Emma to the table.

* * *

Emma took a bit of her fry and frown. She just ate in silence. She wasn't really in a talkative mood.

"So Emma, how's everything?" Meredith asked.

Emma looked up from her plate and looked at Meredith. "Good," she said.

Meredith smiled. "So are you going to do karaoke tonight?" Meredith asked.

Emma shrugged. "I don't know," Emma said. "I might."

"I think you should. You are really good Em and I love to hear you sing. I remember when I would go to your recitals and I remember the musicals you were in once."

Emma smiled and nodded. "I remember. I was happy when you were there."

Meredith nodded. "I was happy to be there."

Allison took a sip of her drink. "I think you should do it Em. Ava is doing it. She is totally badass."

Meredith raised an eyebrow and looked at Allison. "I mean she has spunk," Allison said and gave a smile.

Emma smiled and ate another fry. "I guess I could," Emma said.

Ava smiled. "Then it's official! I think we should do a song together! What song do you want to do together?" Ava asked.

Emma shrugged. "Um, I don't know."

"We can do an Evanescence song or a Paramore song!" Ava said,

Emma shrugged her shoulders again. "We can do a Pink song or an Adele song!" Ava suggested.

Emma shrugged. "Fine, I'm picking, now come on," Ava said.

Emma took a drink of her Sprite and shook her head. "I'm eating," Emma said.

Ava shrugged. "Don't care," she said and grabbed Emma by the arm and pulled her off of her seat.

Emma frowned. "You bitch," she said.

Ava smiled. "Love you too girlie," she said.

Emma rolled her eyes and Ava made her way past the crowd and talked to the dj.

"We would like to do karaoke together," Ava said.

The man nodded and smiled seeing Emma. "You are really good kid," he said.

Emma smiled. "Thanks," she said.

Emma was beginning to feel nervous and she felt her palms sweating.

"What song?" the man asked, now looking at Emma. His brown eyes was filled with happiness.

Ava whispered in the man's ear and the man smiled. "Good song," he said.

Ava nodded. "Can we go on stage now?" she asked a bit bored.

The man nodded. "Go ahead."

Ava smiled and walked on stage with Emma following her. Emma swallowed the lump in her throat.

When Ava was on stage she smiled wide and waved at everyone. Emma took a deep breath and took off her black cardigan. She didn't want it on for this and also, she was beginning to feel warm.

Ava and Emma were handed two microphones and Emma took hers with shaking hands.

The man spoke in his microphones. "Hello everyone!" he said.

Everyone cheered and Emma swallowed the lump in her throat. She saw Damon and she gave him a small smile. He returned it and took a drink of his bourbon.

"If you guys don't remember," the dj spoke. "This is Emma McKay, the girl who sang last week."

The crowd cheered and Emma gave them a small smile. "Hi guys," she said in the microphone. "I missed you all," she said and laughed a small laugh.

The crowd cheered and Emma felt her adrenaline pump through her veins and she took deep breaths to come herself.

"Well, she is going to sing with her cousin Ava Moore. Everyone enjoy and I hope you all are sober," he said with a wink and Emma immediately realized what song it was.

The music began and Emma took a deep breath. Ava sang first.

_"I don't want to be the girl who laughs the loudest._

_ Or the girl who never wants to be alone._

_ I don't wanna be the call at four o'clock in the mornin'_

_ 'Cause I'm the only one you know in the world that won't be home."_

It was Emma's turn to sing.

_"Ah, the sun is blindin'"_

The crowd began to cheer and Emma smiled.

_"I stayed up again_

_ Oh, I am findin'_

_ That that's not the way I want my story to end."_

Emma and Ava sang together and the crowd cheered even louder.

_"I'm safe up high, nothing can touch me_

_ But why do I feel this party's over?"_

Ava sang by herself and she saw Kol in the ground she glared at him and began to sing again.

_"No pain inside, you're my protection_

_ But how do I feel this good sober?"_

The crowd cheered and people began to dance. Emma smiled seeing them. She felt people in the crowd and she saw Noah watching them. She looked around. She felt the bad vibe. The person was there and he was watching them both. Emma looked at Damon again and he gave her the strength to continue.

_"I don't wanna be the girl that has to fill the silence_

_ The quiet scares me 'cause it screams the truth_

_Please don't tell me we had that conversation_

_ 'Cause I won't remember, save your breath 'cause what's the use?"_

Emma looked at Ava and saw that she was glaring at Kol and Emma laughed and Ava began to sing again.

_"Ah, the night is callin'_

_ And it whispers to me softly, "Come and play"_

_ I, I am fallin'_

_ And if I let myself go I'm the only one to blame."_

Emma smiled at Ava and she began to sing with Ava. Emma began to dance and allow herself to have fun, because she never had fun, ever.

_"I'm safe up high, nothing can touch me_

_ But why do I feel this party's over?"_

Emma began to sing and she connected with the crowd. She was meant for this.

_"No pain inside, you're like perfection_

_ But how do I feel this good sober?"_

Ava smiled and began to sing her part. She loved how her cousin was finally letting loose.

_"Comin' down, comin' down, comin' down_

_ Spinnin' 'round, spinnin' 'round, spinnin' 'round_

_ I'm lookin' for myself, sober."_

Emma switched spots with Ava and she began to sing.

_"Comin' down, comin' down, comin' down_

_ Spinnin' 'round, spinnin' 'round, spinnin' 'round_

_ Lookin' for myself, sober."_

Ava began to sing her part. This was her favorite part out of the song.

_"When it's good then it's good, it's so good till it goes bad_

_ Til you're trying to find the you that you once had."_

Emma smiled and sang her part.

_"I have heard myself cry, "Never again"_

_ Broken down in agony, just tryin' to find a friend."_

This song connected to Emma and Ava because they could relate to the song. Living a bunch of lives, you learn a little something about yourself.

_"I'm safe up high, nothing can touch me_

_ But why do I feel this party's over?_

_ No pain inside, you're like perfection_

_But how do I feel this good sober?"_

Ava sang and smiled into the crowd.

_"I'm safe up high, nothing can touch me_

_ But why do I feel this party's over?_

_ No pain inside, you're like perfection_

_ But how do I feel this good sober?"_

Emma sang and looked at Ava. Emma walked to Ava and grabbed Ava's hand and sang the last of the song.

_"How do I feel this good sober?_"

They sang together and did a pose at the end of the song.

Emma and Ava laughed and smiled at the people giving them a standing ovation.

Emma and Ava waved and Emma laughed hearing the whistles they were getting.

"Emma is my sister and Ava is my cousin!" Emma heard Allison scream and Emma rolled her eyes.

Ava and Emma bowed and waved at the crowd once more.

"Thank you guys," Emma said in the microphone and laughed hearing them cheer.

"We love you!" Ava said and Emma rolled her eyes.

Emma looked and saw Damon wink at her. She rolled her eyes and gave him a smile.

"Encore! Encore! Encore!" The crowd yelled and Emma laughed and shook her head.

"I think I'm done you guys, but I think Ava wants to sing a song for you all." Emma said and looked at Ava.

Ava nodded. "I would love to. Why don't we go a little Carly Rae Jepsen?" Ava asked.

The dj nodded and Emma walked off the stage, giving her cousin the spotlight and the microphone to the Dj.

"You are talented. I can see you doing this for living," the Dj said.

Emma smiled. "Thank you," she said and walked away from him.

Emma rolled her eyes at the song Ava chose and laughed when the girls in the Grill sang with her. Emma looked up and saw her cousin dancing.

"Emma McKay you better get up here with me!" Ava said in the microphone.

Emma shook her head. "Nope!" she yelled over the crowd.

Ava rolled her eyes. "Everyone!" Ava said. "Let's encourage Emma!" she said.

"Emma! Emma! Emma!" Ava said in the phone.

"Come on everyone!"

"Emma! Emma! Emma! Emma!" the crowd cheered and Emma laughed.

"No!" she yelled and felt someone pick her up bridal style and carry her on stage.

"Damon!" Emma said. "What the hell are you doing?" she asked.

"Doing what the crowd wants," he answered her and Emma rolled her eyes.

The Dj gave Emma the microphone again and Emma glared at Ava and Damon.

"Thank you Damon," Ava said in the microphone.

"Everyone, isn't he gorgeous?" Ava asked.

Every girl cheered and Emma rolled her eyes.

"Sing with me Em!"

_"Hey I just met you,_

_ And this is crazy,_

_ But here's my number,_

_ So call me, maybe?"_

Emma laughed and sang herself.

_"It's hard to look right,_

_ At you baby_

_ But here's my number,_

_ So call me, maybe?"_

Emma laughed and began to dance. Damon grabbed Emma's hands and began to dance with her. The crowd cheered even louder.

"I'll call you any day," he said.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Who said I would answer?" she asked.

"Emma, stop flirting and sing with me!" Ava said and Emma rolled her eyes.

_"Hey, I just met you,_

_ And this is crazy,_

_ But here's my number,_

_ So call me, maybe?"_

Ava smiled.

_"It's hard to look right,_

_ At you baby,_

_ But here's my number,_

_ So call me, maybe?"_

Emma began to dance some more and when it was her turn to sing, she changed the lyrics.

"_Before I came on stage,_

_ I was so happy._

_ I was so happy._

_ I was so, so happy,"_

Ava rolled her eyes and changed the lyrics for her part.

_"Before she came on stage,_

_ She was so sad,_

_ And she should know that._

_ She was so, so sad."_

Emma rolled her eyes.

_"I really want to,_

_ Eat my burger_

_ But Ava won't let me,_

_ So can I leave maybe?"_

Ava shook her head. The crowd laughed and Ava sang her part.

_"Hey, this song is long,_

_ And this is crazy,_

_ But I want fries_

_ And a shake maybe?"_

Emma laughed and Ava contunied.

_"And I'll ask Matt,_

_ To get me a shake,_

_ So add a cherry_

_ And whip cream maybe?"_

Emma laughed and sang her part.

_"Before I came onto stage,_

_ I was so sad._

_ I was so sad._

_ I apparently was so, so sad."_

They finished the song and everyone was laughing.

"That's it guys. I have a hamburger I want to eat!" Emma said and grabbed her cardigan that was on the stage.

Ava laughed. "I agree, Matt! Don't forget the shake! Make it chocolate! I love you!"

Matt rolled his eyes and Emma laughed.

"Good night everyone!" Emma said and walked off of stage and gave the microphone back to the Dj for the second time.

Emma smiled and walked back to her table.

Meredith was there smiling as if she won a million dollars.

"That was amazing Emma!" Meredith said and hugged Emma.

Emma smiled. "Thank you Mere."

Meredith pulled away. "Your mother would have done something like that."

Emma laughed and nodded. "She would. She was a free spirit."

"So are you," Meredith said.

Emma gave a small smile and took a drink of her Sprite, that was a bit watery now because of how long it was sitting.

Ava walked back and everyone at the table cheered her. "You were great Ava!" Allison said.

"I know," Ava replied and Emma hit her on the arm. "Hey, conceited much?" Emma asked.

"Very much," Ava replied and Emma smiled.

"Well, we should be going soon," Meredith said.

Emma nodded slowly. "Yeah, I guess. I'm going to talk to my friends though," Emma said.

Ava smiled. "Me too,"

Emma got off of her chair and walked to where Stefan, Caroline, Elena, and Damon were.

Caroline hugged Emma and Emma hugged her back. "You are talented!" Caroline said and Emma laughed.

"I don't really think so, but thanks."

Emma looked at Damon and pointed a finger at him. "Why would you do that to me?" she asked and pouted.

Damon shrugged his shoulders. "Thought it would be fun," he replied back and Emma nodded.

"It was." she said.

"You are good Emma and Ava," Stefan said.

"Oh Steffie, you are sweet," Ava said.

Emma looked at her cousin and raised an eyebrow. "Steffie?" she asked.

Ava nodded. "It's his kick ass nickname, like Damon has Damy, and Caroline has Care, and Elena has Lena. It's just how it works Em."

Emma raised an eyebrow. "What about you Ava?" Emma asked.

"Ava is my nickname. My full name is Avalynn and I like Ava better, so you see, we all have kick ass nicknames."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Yes, yes we do," Emma said agreeing.

Emma felt someone tap her shoulder and she turned around to see the man she saw earlier. Noah.

Emma gave him a small smile. "Hi?" she said, but it sounded more like a question than a statement.

"Hi," Noah said. "I just wanted to say that you were really good and here's my number," he said giving a small piece of paper to Emma.

He then looked at Ava and gave her a piece of paper with his number on it. "You guys are both good at what you do, and I would like to get to know the both of you," he said and winked at them both and walked away.

Emma furrowed her eyebrows and looked at Ava. "Well, that was weird Avalynn," Emma said.

Ava groaned. "Don't call me Avalynn, and that wasn't weird, he is hot," Ava said, watching Noah walk away.

"I say he's creepy," Damon said, glaring at Noah.

Emma nodded. "I agree with Damon.

Ava placed a hand on her hip. "Damon is only saying that because he wants to be the only one who tastes you vanilla lips," Ava said.

Caroline laughed and Damon glared at her. "What?" she asked. "It's true."

Emma rolled her eyes and saw Kol in the crowd and signalled him over.

Kol smirked and appeared in front of Ava.

"Hello love," he said.

Ava groaned. "Oh God, not you," she said and ran a hand through her blonde hair.

Kol nodded. "You are talented Ava, but I couldn't help but think both of the songs were for me," Kol said and Ava gave him a look.

"Yeah, none was for you," Ava said and turned around, but all of her friends left her alone with this vampire and she groaned.

"You are really good Ava," Kol said.

Ava crossed her arms.

"Why don't I take you out for dinner tomorrow?" Kol asked.

Ava raised an eyebrow and she walked away from him, but unfortunately for her, Kol followed.

"I don't think so," she said and crossed her arms.

"Well, I do, pick you up at 6," he said and he vanished. Ava groaned. Kol was defiantly the creepy one, not Noah.

* * *

Emma was in her room, writing in her journal. Elena told Emma that it was easy to write. She told her it helped her get the feelings out.

**_"I don't know how to explain it,"_**

Emma wrote.

**_"I have a bad feeling and I don't know what to do about it. I don't know exactly what the bad feeling is about, but I know there is something bad out there, waiting to cause more trouble for Ava and for me and I don't know what to do about it."_**

Emma bit her lip and continued to write.

**_"There is something bad that will happen and I know it. I am not the only one who has the feeling. Katie also has the feeling and I don't want her to go through any of this. If Adrianna didn't kill her she wouldn't have any of her powers. She would be a normal kid. A normal kid like she is supposed to be."_**

Emma swallowed hard and continued.

**_"Earlier today when Stefan asked me to find the person that was killing all those people, I lied when I said I saw nothing. I did see something. I saw something that I never wanted to see. I saw a devil. I saw a demon. I saw a man who was from hell. I saw my father, but that is impossible. He was dead. Damon killed him and dumped him in Lake Michigan. He is dead, but lately, it has been hard convincing me that."_**

Emma closed her journal and sat it down on her dresser. Emma turned off her light and laid down on her bed. She closed her eyes and opened them when she heard someone walking in her room, she opened her eyes.

"It's just me," a voice whispered and she knew it was Damon. Emma breathed a side of relief and nodded.

"Hi," she whispered back.

"Miss me?" he asked her.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Not really?" she said and smirked.

Damon nodded. "Should I go then?" he asked.

Emma shook her head and she patted the spot next to her. Damon took off his jacket and he kicked off his boots. He placed his jacket on a chair in her room and climbed into the bed next to Emma.

"So, I have the feeling you are hiding something from me," he said.

Emma shook her head. "I would never do that to you."

Damon rolled his eyes and looked into green ones. "You can tell me whatever it is Emma," Damon told her and folded his arms under his bed.

Emma nodded. "I know, but I'm not hiding anything. I promise. I would tell you," Emma said and gave him a small smile.

"Promise?" he asked.

Emma nodded. Promise," she said and closed her eyes and kissed him softly on the lips.

Damon smiled and Emma smiled. Emma placed her head on Damon's head and used it as her own personal pillow and heard his quiet heart beat.

"I hear your heart," she said.

"I hear yours," Damon said and removed a hand from his hand and brought it to Emma's hair to play with it.

Her hair was soft and was so shiny. She smiled at the affection and closed her hands, feeling at peace.

"Why do you act like you don't have one?" Emma asked.

"If I pretend I don't have one, people won't have high expectations on things. I like to have people think I have no heart. It's easier for me."

Emma frowned. "I'm sorry," she said.

"For what?" he asked her.

"To have to hide yourself," she answered.

"I don't hide myself," he said.

Emma opened her eyes and turned her head so she could look up at Damon.

"You do, but that's alright, because I like you how you are," she said and turned her head away from Damon and closed her eyes again.

Damon's heart welled up and Emma smiled. "I like you too Emma," he said and ran his hand through her hair.

"I know," she replied and allow sleep to take place of her. She fell asleep with a smile on her face and Damon, well he looked down at the Angel laying on him and furrowed his eyebrows. He was confused about this small little Angel. She was caring and kind. She was brave and selfless. She helped him forget. She helped him forget all the pain for a while, and that was enough for him.

* * *

The man smiled and took a bit of the crying young teenager. "L-Let me go," she begged. "I won't t-tell a-anyone I promise," she said.

The man shook his head. "But you taste delicious," the man said and looked her wound.

The teenager cried. Her gray eyes were looking up at the man with the dark brown eyes that looked black and she sobbed. He looked like a demon with the red in his eyes and the veins that moved under his eyes like snakes, and the sharp fangs that plunged into the girl's neck previously.

"P-Please," the teenager begged again.

The man shook his head. "Papa's home," he said and plunged into the girl's neck, making the girl scream a blood curdling scream.

_**Far From an Angel**_

* * *

**A/N: So, how was it? I hope you all like it!**

**Let's give credit to all of the songs I used!**

****Ke$ha - Die Young

Alex Clare - Too Close (LOVE THIS SONG!)

Maroon 5 - One More Night

P!nk - Sober (Also LOVE THIS SONG!)

Carly Rae Jepsen - Call Me Maybe / with a hint of Emma and Ava Style :)

**I love Damon and Emma :)**

**Kol and Ava. I love them lol.**

**Ava and Emma had a bit of fun tonight.**

**Meredith... I love her!**

**Emma has a bad feeling.**

**Damon comes in the room.**

**Damon and Emma talk.**

**The man who killed the teenager interesting.**

**Katie... I love her too!**

**So, what the hell is going on with Mystic Falls? More danger huh. There is Adrianna and now some crazy dude and his little vampire friends, and we must not forget Noah.**

**If I have any grammar errors or spelling errors. please forgive me!**

_You know what to do, be nice and review! :)_

**Love, SnowWhite1864**

P.S. DON'T FORGET TO VOTE FOR THE PERSON WHO YOU WANT DEAD! YOUR VOTE IS IMPORTANT! THIS BOOK IS ALMOST DONE! I SAY SEVEN POSSIBLY EIGHT CHAPTERS MORE, EVEN MORE OR LESS, STILL DECIDING, BUT YOUR OPINION IS VERY IMPORTANT TO ME SO PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE VOTE!

I love you all Sunshines!


	17. Chapter 16

**0.A/N: Hi! I am so sorry! I'm so sorry it has been so long since I updated! I had finals, I had to study, extracurriculars. Stressful. I'm so sorry! Well, finals are over and so is the play. THANK GOD! Now, I am back and ready to write!**

**I hope you all had a great Christmas! I love everyone of you.**

**This chapter is for all of you. Thank you for your reviews! I love them!**

**xoxoxoxo**

**I still have that poll up for who should die in the story! Please vote! Your opinion is important to me!**

**Now, Chapter 16, ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 16 

_10 Years Ago; Christmas Day_

Sophie looked at her husband who was sitting on the brown leather chair. She walked to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He was tense and she frowned. She knew exactly what was going on and she placed another hand on his other shoulder and began to rub both of them, with her talented hands.

"Seth," Sophie said softly. Seth didn't turn around to look at his beautiful wife. He only stood at the fire and watched as it burned the wood into nothing. That's how he felt, like nothing.

"Seth," Sophie said again, but she said it a bit louder this time to get his attention.

Seth turned around to look at his wife and frowned. "She wants me to-"

Sophie placed a single finger on Seth's pink chapped lips. "I know. I know honey." she spoke softly. She was unsure of what to do. She wanted to help her husband, but she also had to protect her daughters. She had to protect them from Adrianna and she would protect them with her life. They were going to do great things in their life's. They had to live.

"I don't know what to do," Seth admitted and stood up. Sophie placed her hands to her side and watched as her husband picked up the glass cup, that was filled with a dark liquid. He took a long sip and gulped the drink down and ignored the burning in the back of his throat and the burning in his chest.

"Seth," Sophie began and walked closer to her husband. "You know exactly what to do. You are strong and I believe in you. No matter what," she said and placed a hand on his right arm. She was right in front of him now and stared into his black eyes.

"I will always be there and I will always love you," she finished and Seth stared into Sophie's beautiful light green eyes.

Sophie removed her hands from his arm and up to his cheek. She stroked it softly, feeling the rough stubble on his cheek, and Seth leaned into her touch.

"Sophie," he said, as if he needed her. No, he did _need_ her. He cupped her small gentle hand with his rough hand and stroked it softly.

"I have the urge to kill Emma," he admitted. "I want her dead. You don't understand how hard that is."

Sophie nodded. "I know. You wanted me dead when you first met me. Remember that?" she said and gave a small smile to reassure him. "But you changed. Your love for me was stronger than your sire bond with Adrianna. My love for you was strong enough to change you."

Seth nodded. "But that's different Sophie," Seth said and pulled Sophie's soft hand off of his rough cheek. He instantly missed the touch of her soft, warm hand, on his rough cheek, but he didn't do anything about it.

"I want to kill my own daughter. I want to hurt her. I don't know what to do. I have so much hate for her, but it isn't real hate. It isn't my hate, its-"

"Adrianna's hate," Sophie said finishing his sentence.

Seth swallowed. "Yes," he said and nodded at the same time. "She is making me feel hate for Emma, and I can't. Emma looks so much like you and she is so pure, Sophie."

Seth felt tears burning at the rim of his eyes, but he blinked them away quickly.

"I don't want to hurt her, but I do want to hurt her. I love her, but hate is too powerful."

Sophie shook her head and walked to her husband again. "No," she said. "Love. Love is powerful. Use your love. Don't let Adrianna take control over you Seth. Don't let her. You are a good man, you-"

"Me?" Seth asked, interrupting Sophie. "A good man?"

Sophie nodded her hand and stared into the black orbs, she has grown to love. "You are a beautiful man too, with a beautiful heart."

Seth shook his head. "In case you forgot Sophie, I'm a demon. I'm part of hell. How could you say I'm a good man. I want to kill our daughter, and after I kill Emma, I will want to kill Allison. The urge in me won't go away. I yearn to see their blood spill from them. I want to hurt them." Seth snapped.

Sophie felt tears at the rim of her eyes, but unlike her husband, she allowed them to fall.

"Seth," she said gently. "You may be a demon, but you are more than that. You are more to that than me."

"I was supposed to kill you Sophie. The moment I saw you, I was supposed to kill you, but something inside me told me not to. I couldn't kill you."

Sophie nodded slowly. "And you will not kill Emma or Allison," Sophie said softly.

Seth swallowed again and looked at his beautiful wife. "How do I stop the urge?" he asked her and lifted a hand up to touch his wife's cheek. Seth felt a spark ignite in him, and felt the spark flow throughout his body. He stared deeply in Sophie's light green eyes, falling in love with her all over again.

"You allow your love to be more powerful," she told him simply.

Seth nodded slowly. "Thank you," he said. "But what if it doesn't work?" he asked.

Sophie smiled at him. "It will. I have faith in you. So much faith," she told him.

Seth leaned in closer so he was inches away from his beautiful Angel. His long black hair hanged in his face and Sophie smiled and moved it out of his face, gently.

"I love you, Sophie," he told her gently, and stared into Sophie's eyes.

Sophie felt her smile getting bigger and her green eyes showed love and compassion. Her eyes bored into Seth's eyes.

"I love you more," she told him.

Seth leaned in a bit closer teasing her. "You are mine. Mine forever. You are my Angel."

Sophie nodded. "I'm yours, Seth. Forever."

Seth leaned in and placed his chapped lips on Sophie's soft lips. She tasted like honey and she smelled wonderful. She consumed him. She changed him. She was his everything.

Seth loved Sophie with all his heart, and he would do anything for her. She was his, and he was hers. Even though Seth was a demon and was meant to kill Sophie to stop her from having children, he couldn't. He couldn't go through with it.

Seth remembered the night.

_She was beautiful and her light chestnut-brown hair danced with the wind. Her light green eyes showed compassion and kindness. Her lips were in a small smile. She looked like an angel. She was perfect. She was everything. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever thing._

_ "Sophie," someone called behind her._

_ She turned around and saw Damon, dressed in all black and wore his leather jacket, like usual. She gave him a warm smile and waited for him to catch up. She knew what Damon was, but she still saw the good in him._

_ "Yes?" she asked. Her voice was gentle. It was kind. It was soft and angelic. It was beautiful, just like her._

_ "You know," he said. "I like killing them."_

_ Sophie gave a small laugh. "I know, but don't kill them."_

_ "It takes away the pain and makes everything easier. It helps me forget about Katherine."_

_ Sophie nodded slowly. "I know, Damon, but don't let her consume you."_

_ "I love her, Sophie."_

_ Sophie gave him a warm smile. "I know, but you are a better person than that. Why don't you find your little brother?"_

_ Damon raised an eyebrow. "How did you-?"_

_ "Angel, Damon. Did you forget?"_

_ Damon rolled his eyes. "You shouldn't invade people's thoughts."_

_ "You shouldn't kill and compel people, but you do it anyway, and I was just curious to see what you were hiding. I learned almost everything."_

_ Damon glared a bit. "Don't glare. It doesn't suit you," Sophie said and laughed a bit._

_ Damon's face soften. "I don't want to talk to my brother. He doesn't need me."_

_ Sophie sighed. "He does. Everyone needs a big brother. I still need my big sister, and she left. I miss her. I miss her a lot. I bet that's how your brother feels."_

_ Damon shrugged his shoulder. "Stefan's not my problem," Damon said and Sophie gave him a sincere smile._

_ "Alright," she said. "Just think about what I told you, I have to go now. My mom's waiting for me."_

_ Damon rolled his eyes. "Fine. Bye, Sophie."_

_ Sophie gave him a small wave and walked down the sidewalk._

_ The moon was shining bright, giving off little light. Sophie looked up at the sky and admired the beautiful moon and the beautiful bright stars._

_ The air was warm and moved her pink dress. Sophie felt someone watching her and she turned around in a quick pace. She wasn't scared. She had too much faith to be scared, but she wasn't to fond of the feeling she was feeling._

_ "Hello?" she said into the night. There was no reply and she frowned. She walked closer to where the eyes were. She felt them on her. They surrounded her. Sophie closed her eyes and paid attention on the eyes. She saw them. She saw how black and how cruel they were. Sophie gasped and opened her eyes._

_ "Hello?" she said again and swallowed. She tried to read the mind of the person watching her, but she couldn't get to them. They were blocking her and Sophie frowned._

_ "Whoever you are," Sophie said. "I can help you."_

_ Sophie walked slowly to the pair of eyes, hearing her footsteps as she walked. All she heard was her footsteps._

_ Sophie heard her heart drumming in her eyes and she swallowed. "If you are working for Adrianna, please don't do anything to hurt me. I promise you, I can help you and-"_

_ "An Angel begging for her life," a dark voice said. "I love it."_

_ Sophie frowned. "I wasn't begging," Sophie said strongly. "I was asking not to hurt me. I want to help you. Allow me to help you."_

_ The man walked out behind the tree he was hiding from and walked slowly to Sophie._

_ Sophie swallowed again and watched as the dark image walked to her slowly. "My name is Sophie," she said. "Sophie-"_

_ "I know who you are," the man said harshly and Sophie swallowed._

_ "So you are working for Adrianna. What has she asked you to do? Kill me? Fine, go ahead. I have lived my life, but whatever crime you are about to do, I do forgive you._

_ The man stopped in his place, confused. __**She would forgive him?**__ Why would she forgive him? He was a cruel and awful man. There was nothing good about him. He was a selfish man, who was sent to kill this beautiful creature. Why would she forgive him?_

_ The man walked closer to the girl, ignoring how his heart felt as he got closer ad closer to her. When he was a few feet away from her and stopped in his pace, and that is when he got a was getting closer and closer to her, until he was a few full glimpse of her. That is when he saw the angel fully. That is the moment when he fell in love._

_ She was beautiful with light green eyes that showed compassion. She had long beautiful light chestnut-brown hair that curled a bit. She had soft plump pink lips that the man wanted to kiss until he couldn't breathe._

_ The girl looked up at his dark eyes and looked at him as if he was a normal man who was not a monster._

_ The man walked closer to her and he heard the heart beat of the beautiful girl in front of him, that sounded like beautiful music to his ears. He smelled her fear, but she did a good job trying to hide it._

_ "What is your name?" she asked softly._

_ The man just narrowed his eyes at her._

_ The girl, despite of how scared she was, gave him a warm, small smile. "I won't bite," she said. "I promise."_

_ After a moment later, the man answered her. "Seth," he answered and the girl's smile got bigger._

_ "Seth..." she said his name long, practicing it and Seth felt sparks in him. She then signaled him for a last name._

_ "Don't have one," he answered._

_ Sophie nodded and realized that Seth was a demon. That's why she couldn't read his mind. That's why he was so cold. "I see," she told him._

_ "I'm Sophie," she said softly. "Sophie McKay. It's nice to meet you."_

_ Sophie held out her hand and allowed Seth to shake her hand. Seth shook her hand gentle and pulled away from her._

_ "So, I believe you were here to kill me," she said. "Where do you want to do it?" she asked. "I would rather get it over with."_

_ Seth looked at her stunned and raised an eyebrow. "You are okay with me killing you?" he asked._

_ Sophie shook her head. "No," she said. "But you will get hurt if you don't do it. It's alright. I lived a good life."_

_ Seth gave a confused look. __**You will get hurt if you don't do it.**__ That's what he heard in his mind over and over again. Her soft voice in his head. She cared for him? Was it just an act? No, it couldn't be. Angels were selfless and always put others first. That's what she was doing. It was in her nature._

_ Seth nodded and grabbed the sharp knife out of his black long coat. He looked into Sophie's light green orbs and then looked down at where he was to stab her; her heart._

_ Seth took a deep breath and brought the knife close to her. His hand was shaking, making the knife shake as well. His breathing was heavy, and he actually began to feel. He was feeling guilty. He was feeling as if he was doing the wrong thing._

_ Seth looked back up to Sophie's eyes, but her eyes were closed shut, and he wished that he could see her beautiful eyes._

_ Seth swallowed hard and made a decision he never thought he would make. He dropped the knife on the cold ground and Sophie opened her eyes hearing the knife fall to the ground._

_ She looked up at Seth. Black eyes met light green eyes. Seth leaned in and went to Sophie's ear._

_ "I'll see you soon," he whispered._

_ Seth then disappeared, leaving Sophie alone in the night; confused, heart beating, and already missing those black eyes._

"What are you thinking about?" Sophie asked and looked up in the eyes that she loved.

"When we met," he answered.

Sophie smiled. "I-"

"Sorry to ruin the moment," a voice said behind Sophie.

Sophie felt her blood run cold, hearing the voice of a devil.

Sophie turned around and saw Adrianna, dressed in all black. Her light olive skin, contrasting with the black clothing. Her reddish-brown hair, that looked like a burnt fire, was down in waves and she held a smirk on her blood-red lips.

"So, Seth, have you thought about my deal."

Seth turned to look at Adrianna and glared. "I have and I refuse," he told her.

Adrianna nodded and walked closer to them. "Very well," she said.

"I promise you, hate will take over."

Seth ignored her and Adrianna held her hand out. Fire played at her finger tips. She moved her fingers around and she looked at Sophie. Before she could hurt Sophie, Seth was in front of Sophie, protecting her.

"Don't touch her," Seth growled.

Adrianna smirked and sucked on each of her finger tips getting rid of the fire.

"I always get my revenge," she said.

Adrianna snapped her fingers and disappeared.

Sophie swallowed and looked back at her husband. She wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"I promise," he said. "I will protect you. I always will protect you."

Sophie didn't catch that he only said _you_ meaning her. Seth didn't plan to protect his children. He only cared for his beautiful wife, Sophie. He allowed the hate for his children to magnify, even though it wasn't his hate. It was Adrianna's hate, that she was making him feel.

Seth knew that something was going to happen, but right now he was with his true love. He wasn't going to worry about anything, while his beautiful Sophie alive, but something told him, she wasn't going to be around much longer, and something told him to watch her and hold her tight, and he listened to the voices, he only wished he listened better.

* * *

Present Day

_"Rose Sky was found dead near Oak Drive, her blood drained from her body. Like the other five teenagers, there were two small holes on her neck. Sources say an animal could be causing all this terror. The sheriff would like us to not go out late at night and be safe. I'm Sara Ryan and-"_

Emma turned off the TV quickly and sat down on her soft bed. The image of the beautiful young teenager that they showed on the TV was stuck in her mind, making Emma see it over and over again, as if it was a slide show.

The teenager looked full of life. She had beautiful gray eyes and beautiful curly red hair. She had a smile that Emma could never forgot. A smile that held happiness, and only happiness. The background of the image was at a beautiful beach, showing the beautiful light blue water, and the tan sand that contrasted with the water. The sun shined down on the teenager, making her hair shine. Her pupils showed the little image of who took the picture, her mother.

Emma shook her head and stood up. She ran a hand through her dark chestnut-brown hair. _You didn't do this._ She told herself over and over again, trying to convince herself, but it wasn't working. Something in her told her that this was all her fault. Something told her that she caused this to happen.

Emma felt something wet on her cheeks and she brought her hand up to her right cheek. She felt warm wetness on her cheek and she frowned. She didn't even realized she was crying. Why was she crying?

Emma swallowed. Emma knew Rose Sky. She was a sophomore, only sixteen years old, and Emma couldn't help feeling that she could have stopped what happened to her. There was no doubt Allison didn't know her. Allison told Emma about Rose once. Rose was the first friend Allison made besides Jeremy, which only made Emma feel worse.

Emma took a deep breath and paced across her room, going back and forth. She would start at her bed, and walk to the window. She then would turn around and walk back to her bed, then back to the window. She would do this over and over again, trying to calm herself down.

As an Angel, Emma knew she could have saved the girl. Oak Drive was a few minutes from Emma, and that only made her sick. This happened so close to where her and her family lived.

Emma stopped pacing and looked out the window. The sun rays were shining bright in her room and she frowned. _That girl will never see the sun again, or feel the warmth of the sun on her skin._ Emma thought, and she instantly regretted thinking it. It was making her feel worse. It was making her feel guilty.

Emma began to pace again. Why was this affecting her? Murders happen all the time. It's common. Sadly, this world is filled with murderers. But Emma felt like she knew the murderer. She felt like there were more to the murders than Sara Ryan is saying on the news. There was something more to it, and she knew it. Only Emma will be able to find out what it is.

There was a soft tap at Emma's door and Emma turned her head to look at her white door. Emma swallowed again and wiped her cheeks and under her eyes. She took a deep breath and said, "Come in," but when she said it, she said it weakly.

Emma's door opened slowly, revealing a worried Meredith. Emma faked a smile. "Hi," Emma said, turning her full attention to Meredith.

Meredith gave Emma a smile and walked more into her room. "Hi, Emma" Meredith said.

"Hi," Emma repeated.

"So, are you alright sweetie?" Meredith asked and closed the door shut behind her. She walked slowly to Emma's bed. The sound of her heels clicking against the floor, vibrating off the walls, surrounded the room and Emma swallowed.

Emma gave a nod. "Yeah," Emma said. "I'm perfectly fine. I really am. Why do you ask?"

"Well," Meredith said and watched as Emma walked to her bed and sitting beside Meredith, switching the weight of the bed. "I could hear you pace all the way from the kitchen, and I just wanted to come in here and check. If there is anything you need to tell me, or if there is anything you need me to do, tell me, and I will do it. You know I consider you as a daughter."

Emma nodded and folded her hand. She looked down at her hands and watched as she played with them. "I know," Emma said and lifted her head to look at Meredith.

Meredith nodded. "Is there anything you need to tell me?" Meredith asked again.

Emma thought for a moment. Would she really want to tell Meredith what has been going on? How will that help her? Wouldn't that make Meredith worried? Emma didn't want Meredith to worry about her. Meredith already had enough on her plates already.

"No," Emma said. "You already know everything about me," Emma finished and faked a smile.

Meredith nodded. "Alright, Em. If you say so."

Meredith stood up and walked slowly to Emma's bedroom door and placed her hand on the knob. Meredith turned the knob slowly, and opened the door. Meredith then turned at an angle so she would be able to look at Emma.

"Emma," she began. "I will always be there for you," she said.

Emma smiled. "I know and that's why I love you."

Meredith smiled. "Good, because I love you too."

Meredith walked out of Emma's bed, leaving her confused. Emma had to find out what was going on. She had to find out more about Noah and the killings and that's what she was going to do today.

Emma ran a hand through her hair. She was going to get answers. She was determined to get answers.

* * *

Ava walked out of the Grill and she felt someone watching her. Ava turned around in a quick pace. No one was there. Ava turned back around, but smacked right into a strong muscular chest. Ava realized who the chest belonged to and she glared.

"Kol," she said through her teeth. Ava looked up and looked into Kol's dark brown eyes. His eyes danced with amusement and Ava crossed her arms to put some distance between her and him.

"Ah, look who it is," he said in his British accent and Ava narrowed her eyes.

"It's an asshole. Oh joy" Ava said with a smirk.

Kol gave a smile, revealing the two indents in his cheeks, and Ava realized they were dimples. _They are cute._ She thought and mentally cursed herself for even thinking something like that. Kol was disgusting. Kol was selfish. Kol was unstable. Kol was a man who Ava didn't want to be around, and she wasn't going to be around him.

"You know I love it when you are feisty," Kol said and Ava rolled her eyes. "And you know I love it when you aren't around."

Kol raised an eyebrow. "And why would you love not being around me? Your life must be boring."

Ava walked past him. "No," she said. "Quite the opposite. I like having an unstable man out of my life."

Kol smirked. "You think I'm unstable love?" he asked.

Ava shook her head and saw relief in Kol's eyes.

"I know you are unstable."

Kol's eyes fell and he shrugged. "Let me prove you differently," he said.

Ava shook her head. "I would rather have Adrianna kill me a million more times," she said.

Kol looked into Ava's dark blue eyes. "Really?" he asked her.

Ava nodded and began to walk down the sidewalk. Ava heard Kol's footsteps beside her and she sighed.

"You should know, I am not those girls you fell in love with," she told him and ran a hand through her blonde hair.

Kol nodded. "You changed every year," he told her. "But your looks always stayed the same. You were still the beautiful Angel I loved seeing."

Ava rolled her eyes. "You are way to high on life," Ava told him and Kol turned his head to the side confused.

"High on life?" he asked her.

Ava laughed and stopped walking. She turned around to look at him. "Fine," she told him. "You can prove to me that you are a gentleman, stable, and selfless. If you can prove to me that, then I will be your friend."

Kol smiled. "Friends with benefits?" he asked her.

Ava glared and Kol held his hands out in surrender. "Kidding," he said and his dark orbs met Ava's dark blue orbs.

Ava just turned around and began to walk again. "Follow me," she told him and Kol did just that.

* * *

There was a loud knock at Caroline's front door. Caroline walked down the stairs and placed all of her golden blonde hair on her right shoulder. Caroline's heels clicked against the wooden floor and when Caroline reached the front door, she saw Tyler behind her white door.

Caroline gave a warm smile. She was happy that Tyler was here. Tyler was good to her and Tyler cared for Caroline. She knew that for sure, but Tyler has been different. He wasn't himself anymore. He changed.

Caroline opened the door, and Tyler walked in right away, not even waiting for an invitation.

"Um, hi" Caroline said and Tyler turned to look at Caroline.

"Caroline, I have this plan, and I need you to help me with it," Tyler said and he looked at Caroline with his brown eyes.

Caroline furrowed his eyebrows. "Tyler, what's your plan?" he asked.

"Well, we are going to get all the hybrids that are sired to Klaus, unsired. They want to be free and Hayley and I are going to help them."

Caroline placed a hand on her hip. "Who is Hayley?" she asked, allowing jealousy to take over.

"Just some girl who helped me break my sire bond. She agreed to help me break the other hybrids' sire bonds. There is twelve of them."

Caroline sighed. "So, why would I have to know?" she asked and turned her head to the side.

"Because you are my girlfriend, and I want you to know what is going on. You have every right to know."

Caroline just nodded her head. "Alright, so when are you going to break the sire bond for these hybrids?" she asked him.

"We already started today. Hayley is breaking it as we speak."

Caroline nodded. "You sure speak a lot about this Hayley chick."

Tyler walked to Caroline and placed a hand on her cheek. "Care, she just helped me a lot, and I'm happy she's helping my friends. We no longer have to be controlled by Klaus."

Caroline nodded her head. "Alright," she said. "Is there anything you need me to do?" Caroline said, while pulling away from Tyler and crossed her arms.

"I need you to distract Klaus."

Caroline glared and felt her mouth drop open. "What?" she said in disbelief.

* * *

Emma ran a shaky hand through her hair. Did she really want to do this? Yeah. No. Yes. Yes, she wanted to. She had to. She was connected to these killings, but she didn't know how. She needed to learn what is actually going on no matter what.

Emma took a deep breath. "You can do this Emma. Just go to Mrs. Flowers and ask her questions about that Noah dude."

Emma took another deep breath to make sure she had enough oxygen in her lungs and then she opened the doors of her royal blue car. She climbed out of her car and closed her door. She locked the door by pressing the little button on her auto control. Emma ran another hand through her hair and walked into Mystic Falls Inn.

Emma walked to the front door and opened it. The handle was warm from outside and Emma felt that her hands were sweating from being to nervous. Emma walked in the little building and saw Mrs. Flowers at the front lobby, behind the counter.

Mrs. Flowers gave Emma a warm smile. She had light blonde hair with warm blue eyes. She wore a white blouse, with a brown skirt that stopped at her ankle. She wore a white cardigan and she waved her hands at Emma to signal her to come in more.

Emma returned the smile and wiped her hands on her dark blue skinny jeans. Emma pulled down her dark grey shirt nervously and fixed her black blazer. As she walked, she heard her black ankle boots, pitter patter on the dark wooden floor. When Emma was by the desk, she brought her hands up to her huge silver cross necklace and played with it.

"How can I help you?" Mrs. Flowers asked, still keeping her warm smile on her face.

"Um, hi," Emma said nervously. "I was just wondering if I could ask you some questions about Noah Cruz. I heard that he is staying here," Emma said calmly and then smiled again at Mrs. Flowers.

Mrs. Flowers thought for a moment and then she nodded. "Alright," she said and placed her hands on the counter. "What do you want to know? Are you working for the paper? Are you a detective?"

Emma felt herself laugh lightly. "Something like that," she said.

Mrs. Flowers nodded. "I see," she said and then looked in Emma's green orbs. "What would you like to know?"

Emma swallowed and took another deep breath. She was thankful that Mrs. Flowers would take her time out to answer questions, she just hope she got the answers she needed to know.

"Did Noah Cruz ever tell you why he came to Mystic Falls?" Emma asked.

Emma watched as Mrs. Flowers looked down at her hands, as if she was thinking of something really hard. Mrs. Flowers looked back up to Emma's eyes and nodded her head.

"What did he say?" Emma asked.

"He said something about a job opportunity. I think he was saying he was going to work at the high school. He said he was into music, so my guess is the music teacher."

Emma nodded her head. It's just a coincidence that he moved to Mystic Falls, bothered Emma and Ava, and is now the music teacher. That's Emma's favorite class. Emma heard that their old music teacher was fired, but she was hoping that it was a lie. She loved Mrs. Holmes.

"Did he say anything else to you?" Emma asked, pulling herself away from her thoughts.

Mrs. Flowers shook her head. "No. He keeps mostly to himself. He leaves early and he comes back late. I asked him what he was doing one night, and he gave me a vicious glare and said, "I had business to do" and then he went to his room."

Emma furrowed her eyebrows. _Business?_ What business? What could Noah possibly be doing so late. He wasn't a vampire. Emma knew that for sure. He was something else. He was another kind of supernatural.

Emma gave Mrs. Flowers a warm smile. "Thank you for your time, Mrs. Flowers, but I must be going."

Mrs. Flowers nodded. "Of course. See you later dear."

Emma walked to the exit of the Inn and opened the door. When she did, she was met with the person she did not want to see.

Emma looked up at the hazel eyes and tried the best to stop her glare.

"Emma," he said. "Surprising to see you here," he said a bit bitterly.

"Noah," Emma said in the same tone. "I'm not to surprise to see you here, but if you don't mind, I really need to get going."

Noah nodded and moved out-of-the-way, allowing Emma to walk out. He leaned against the door, allowing the door to stay open. Emma turned her head around and saw Noah watching her with a smile, a smile that hid everything. This was Emma's chance to ask him questions. This was Emma's chance to get the answers she needed.

"Hey," Emma said and walking back to Mystic Falls Inn. Noah was still leaning against the front door, watching Emma with hazel eyes.

"Hello," he said and Emma gave a look and crossed her arms.

"Would you like to join me at Mystic Grill?" she asked and ignored the voice in her head that told her she was making the a big mistake.

Noah's smile got bigger. "I would love to," he said and leaned away from the door, and walked to Emma.

Emma swallowed, as her and Noah walked to the Grill in total silence. She just hoped that everything will turn out okay, and that she will get the answers she was looking for.

One thing is for sure, Damon is going to kill her.

* * *

"Damon, I'm bored," he heard the bitch Katherine say behind him.

Damon took a sip of the dark drink. "And what makes you think I care?" he asked her and Katherine gave a pout.

"You do care," she said, but she said it more as if she was convincing herself and not him.

"Why don't you show me how much you really do care?" she asked him and sat beside him. She ripped his black buttoned up shirt, in half and placed her hand on Damon's chest and ran it up and down, feeling the muscles, his abs, and his hard chest slowly, and she used her nails at times to scratch him, softly.

"I don't care," he said truthfully, and grabbed her hands off of his chest, and threw her away from him.

"That's okay," she said, getting up. "I like it rough."

Damon rolled his eyes and stood up. He sat his drink on the table, and buttoned it back up. He was about to say something to Katherine, but then Elena and Stefan came in. Damon crossed his arms and gave a look at his brother and Elena.

"Why are you guys rushing to get into the house?" he asked them and narrowed his eyes at them.

Stefan walked to the plasma TV in the room, and grabbed the remote that was sitting on top of the shelf, that was holding the TV.

Stefan turned on the TV and turned on Channel 9. He walked back to the dark leather chair and sat down. Damon gave a questionable look at Elena. "What's this about?" he asked.

Elena sat down on the couch and pointed to the TV. "I think it will be better if you watch."

Damon sat at the far end of the couch and watched the TV. Channel 9 news were on, and they were talking about some murder.

Damon looked at Stefan. "So?" he asked and Stefan answered by turning the volume up.

_"It has been four hours since we have found Rose Sky. She was 16 years old and was a sophomore at Mystic Falls High School. A tragedy thing happened. Detectives believe that Rose was walking home and she was attacked. Rose's blood was drained from her body and she has two small holes on her blood. Detectives do not know what cruel thing would do this to such a young girl, a girl who had her whole life ahead of her."_ Sara Ryan spoke. Her dark brown eyes, showing little affection.

"So?" Damon said. "We got another bad vampire to kill. I think we are a pro at it."

"If you haven't forgotten Damon, we don't know who the vampire is, and watch, just be quiet and watch."

_"Rose Sky's body was found near Oak Drive. This is a terrible tragedy. Here's the Sheriff to tell you more about the tragedy and how we can stop it."_

"Emma lives a few minutes from Oak Drive," Damon said and turned to look at Stefan.

Stefan nodded. "I know, so that means the killing was a warning."

Damon furrowed his dark eyebrows. "A warning for what?" he asked.

"A warning for Emma."

* * *

"You want me to be a distraction for Klaus! What am I? A hooker?" Caroline screamed and crossed her arms angrily.

Tyler shook his head. "For some reason, Klaus likes you. Once all of the hybrids' sires are broken, we are going to kill Klaus."

Caroline gave him a look. "Did you forget he's invincible Tyler?" Caroline asked him.

Tyler shook his head. "I didn't, but we can do the spell on him. The spell where he is frozen in time, just like how they had for Mikael."

Caroline shook her head. "Tyler, this is a bad idea. You can get hurt. I don't want you to get hurt. Please Tyler, think about this."

Tyler shook his head. "Caroline, I can't. I have to get rid of him. He has done everything to hurt us. He has killed our loved ones. He has tried to even kill us Caroline? Did you forget it?"

"No, Tyler. I didn't. You are the one that bit me though. Remember? I had to get Klaus' blood. Worst experience of my life."

Tyler walked to Caroline. "I'm sorry Caroline," he told her. "But please. All you must do is distract him. You can stop after we get rid of him."

"Who are you going to have to do the spell?" Caroline asked. "Bonnie wouldn't want to do it."

Caroline walked away from Tyler and Tyler walked closer to her. "Hayley knows a witch," Tyler said and Caroline felt herself made a noise of disgust at the name of Hayley.

"Caroline," Tyler said. "Please, please just do it."

Caroline thought for a moment. "No, Tyler! He killed people. He might kill me."

Tyler shook his head. "He won't kill you, Caroline. I promise. I won't let him.

Caroline took a deep breath. "Fine," she said angrily. She was pissed off. She felt like she was being used.

Tyler smiled and kissed Caroline softly on the lips, but Caroline pulled away a bit.

"When do I start?" she asked him and glared.

"Today," he said.

Caroline gave him a look. "You can't be serious."

* * *

Emma walked into the Grill, uncomfortably. She had Noah walking beside her, and she could see his hazel eyes looking down at her several times. Emma narrowed her eyes and bit her lip. She tried again to read his mind and feel his emotions, but once again, she got nothing, and that only made Emma want to learn more about him.

Emma took a seat, that was hidden so people couldn't see them, but it was close enough so that if anything occurs, she would be safe.

Noah took the seat across from Emma and he gave her a charming smile.

"So," he asked. "Why did you invite me with you for lunch?" he asked her and Emma crossed her legs.

"I'm on the school paper," she lied. "And I heard that you were the new music teacher. I'm supposed to do interviews for all the new teachers. I know lame, but you have to talk to my editor about that." Emma said and faked a laugh. She was believable. She was very believable and very convincing.

Noah nodded. "Alright, but you don't have paper with you or a pen," he said, and looked suspiciously at her.

Emma gave a small laugh and opened her black purse. She pulled out a little notebook and a black ink pen. Emma always thought a head.

Emma turned into a clean page and held her pen out, in a poise state, ready to write.

"Okay," she said, breaking the ice. "Why did you move to Mystic Falls? It is such a small town. Nothing is exciting here, so what made you move here?" Emma asked him and stared into his hazel eyes. Emma was good at sensing liars, but since she was being blocked by whatever was blocking her, she wasn't sure if she will be able to sense it, but she did sense that he was here to do something bad, and Emma couldn't stop feeling it was about her and Ava.

"Well, we first must start when I was in college," he said.

Emma nodded and gave him a curious look. "I figured you were still in college because of how young you are. What are you about 21?" she asked him. Okay, she was being a little rude, but she did not trust this man. There was something about him that was... bad.

Noah chuckled. She had fire and he liked it. "I'm 22. I skipped a few grades. I just went to college when I was 15," he said.

Emma sensed that he was lying, so she wrote down, _liar_ on her paper.

"Alright," she said. "That's fascinating."

Noah gave a huge smile, showing his pure white teeth. "Thank you," he said. "I worked really hard to get where I'm at."

Emma smirked, knowing that he was telling the truth about that, but she knew that it was for another reason - a secret reason.

Emma nodded. "I see. What college did you go to?" Emma asked him.

"The Art Institute of Ohio, in Cincinnati," he answered her and watched as Emma nodded her head again.

"That's a good college," she told him. Emma then wrote down, _Has a backup story, that is fake._

"So," Emma said. "Are you really good at music?" she asked him, not really believing him.

"I have a diploma to prove it," he told her. "I have been in to music since I was a kid. So, I believe I am good, and I know you are good to, from when I heard you and who I believe is your cousin singing yesterday. You both have wonderful voices."

Emma just raised an eyebrow. He was trying to get on her good side for a reason. Emma recrossed her arms. "I see," he told him.

"Do you have any family?" Emma asked him.

Noah swallowed and he shook his head slowly. "They died in a house fire," he said truthfully, and Emma began to feel pity for him, because she knew what he was saying was true, but Emma wrote down that his family is dead because of a house fire and went to another question.

"What do you think of the killings that have happened?" Emma asked him and Noah raised an eyebrow. "How is that about me?" he asked her and Emma swallowed.

"Someone on my team is doing a segment about it. She asked me to ask the teachers how they feel about it, because she was too busy or lazy doing it herself."

Noah laughed at that. "Alright," he said. "Well, I think it is awful. I really don't know what to think, but I know you probably have an idea, Emma."

Emma furrowed her eyebrows. "Excuse me?" she asked him and placed the pen and the paper face down on the wooden table.

"I mean, everyone has an idea about it right. You know what I think?" he asked her and stared into Emma's dark green orbs.

Emma narrowed her eyes and shook her head. "No," she said and crossed her arms. "I don't know what you are thinking." _Because you are blocking it from me._

"Well, call me crazy, but I think it was a vampire. Think about it. It's possible isn't it? Everything is possible."

Emma gave a shaky laugh. "I doubt it," she said.

Noah shrugged his shoulders. "How do you explain the two small holes in the young girl's neck."

Emma swallowed thinking about the young girl that was murdered just last night.

"Animal," Emma said right away. "What else?" she asked.

Noah gave a small smile. "So, you're telling me that an animal killed that teenager, sucked all of her blood, and just killed her. I think we have a Dracula in our hands."

Emma didn't laugh at his joke and cleared her throat. "Alright," she said. "What other supernatural do you believe in?" she asked him.

Noah thought for a moment and picked up the container of salt and placed it on his left palm. He placed the salt back down again, and used his right pointer finger, to stir the salt.

Emma gave him a questionable look and was about to ask him the question again, but Noah answered.

"Vampires," he said. "But you already know that."

Emma nodded and waited for him to continue. "I believe in werewolves, hybrids, doppelgängers, witches, _sorcerers, demons, and especially __**angels.**__"_

Noah said the last three supernaturals in a strange tone, and when he said _angel_ he looked up at Emma and met her green eyes.

"But you probably don't believe any of it," he told her and wiped the salt off his hands and onto the wooden table.

Emma nodded her head slowly. "Yeah," she told him and recrossed her legs.

Noah looked up and saw Emma's beautiful silver cross necklace. The necklace had its diamonds and it was shining bright. It was beautiful, and looked ancient, just like Adrianna said.

"What a beautiful necklace you have, Emma" Noah said and consciously, Emma looked down to look at the cross.

Emma nodded her head. "Thank you," she told him. "My mom gave it to me."

Noah smiled. "Well, it certainly is beautiful," he said.

Emma gave a the kindest smile she could muster, but she knew it was still a bit cold. She was on edge. This man in front of her held secrets, many secrets, and Emma wasn't really getting anywhere.

"Thanks," she said. "but I must be going. It was nice talking to you, Noah. See you at school," she said kindly and stood up from her table. Emma picked up the small notebook and pen, and dropped it inside her purse.

"Are you sure you want to leave?" Noah asked.

Emma looked up and gave him a look.

"What?" she asked him and placed her black purse on her left shoulder, already feeling the weight of it on her shoulder.

"Well, you didn't eat, and it looks like a waitress is on her way. Why don't you stay here and eat?" he asked her.

Emma swallowed. If she stayed she could learn more about him. Emma took a deep breath and nodded her head. She placed her black purse on the back of her wooden chair. Emma crossed her legs and sent a glare at Noah, but lucky for her, Noah didn't notice.

* * *

Ava laughed watching Kol play a video game at an arcade. He was playing a race car game, the kind of game were you sit down on a seat that looked like a car, and controlled the wheel and the gas and breaks. He was terrible, awfully terrible.

"Are you serious?" she asked him and laughed again.

Kol turned his head to the side, to look at Ava. He was met with beautiful dark blue eyes, that reminded him of the ocean. He wouldn't mind staring at those eyes for as long as he lived, well he will live forever, so he wouldn't mind seeing them everyday. They were beautiful and he loved them.

"What?" he asked her and turned his head back to the arcade game, just in time to see himself crash into a wall.

"That's what," she said and laughed again. "You are awful. No, not awful. Terrible. You suck."

"Well love, I am a vampire." he reminded her and Ava nodded.

"You are, but you don't just suck blood, you suck at arcade games."

Kol shook his head and stood up from the game. "I do not," he said and pouted.

Ava rolled her eyes and sat down on the car chair, Kol was just sitting in, minutes ago. Ava placed in two coins and secured her hands on the wheel, and placed one foot on the brake and the other on the gas.

"I'm going to show you how much you suck," she told him.

Kol rolled his eyes. "I doubt that love," she told him.

Ava raised an eyebrow and turned to look at Kol. "You wanna bet?" she asked him and watched as he ran a hand through his hair.

Kol nodded. "Yes," he told her.

"Okay," Ava said and looked around the arcade. "If I get a better score than you, then you are going to play Just Dance with me."

Ava stopped herself from laughing and Kol nodded. "Fine, and if I my score is better than yours-"

"Which it won't be," Ava said interrupting him. Kol gave her a look and continued talking.

"Then you will kiss me," he said. "No exception."

Ava sighed and held her hand out. Kol took it and shook it gently, along with Ava. "Your on," she told him.

Kol smirked. "You have a good grip," he told her and Ava mad a noise of disgust and pulled her hand away from him.

Ava ran a hand through her blonde curls. "Prepare to dance," she told him and started the came.

"Prepare to kiss me."

Ava shook her head. "For that, we are doing the song 'Big Girls'.

Kol raised an eyebrow. "What?" he asked her.

Ava just smirked and played the arcade game.

"No!" Kol said and pouted. "My score is higher!"

Ava shook her head. "Mine is 2,000 more than yours, so come on Kol. Put on your dancing shoes," she said and grabbed his arm.

Kol crossed his arms, even though Ava was holding onto his arm. Ava felt his muscles reflex, and she ignored how they felt. There were hard and they felt amazing, but she wasn't going to tell Kol. She was never going to tell him.

"Let's get this over with," Kol said and Ava laughed and led him to the game.

* * *

"What do you mean it is a warning for Emma?" Damon asked Stefan and stood up from the couch.

"Think about it Damon. There was an attack at the carnival and now a few minutes by her house. Emma had an awful feeling at the Grill last night. Something is happening, and I think Emma and Ava are in dangered."

Damon took a sip of the drink. "Then we kill the vampire, problem solved. I got my stakes, vervain bombs. Just one aim in a certain spot, and poof, ashes to ashes, dust to dust."

"Damon," Elene said and Damon looked at Elena. "It's not that simple."

Damon shook his head. "It's very simple, Elena" Damon said and Elena shook her head.

"Damon, we don't know who the vampire is. I think I'm going to have Emma and Ava stay over at my house for a while to protect her. Jeremy can also protect her. He will kill any vampire, so if a vampire comes... you get the idea."

Stefan looked at Elena. "What if Jeremy decides to hurt you."

Elena shook her head. "He won't. We are passed that."

Stefan crossed his arms. "I don't know. They could stay here," Stefan suggested.

Elena shook her head. "No. Any vampire can get in here, Stefan. No vampire can get in my house because of Jeremy."

Stefan nodded. "Alright, but don't you think if it will be better if they are separated. That will through the vampire off. Why don't you have Emma stay at your house and have Ava stay at Caroline's."

Elena nodded. "Alright," she said. "I'll call Caroline and tell her. I'm sure Caroline would love to have company."

Elena walked to the front door and walked outside. Stefan turned to look at Katherine and glared.

"Katherine, I thought you left," he said.

Katherine crossed her arms and glare. "I did, but I missed the Salvatore brothers," Katherine said.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he said. "I'm going to call Liz, she might-"

"Stefan!" Elena screamed from outside.

Stefan looked at Damon and ran to the front door to open it.

"Stefan!" she screamed again, but when she said it, it was cut off.

Stefan ran outside and saw a stake below Elena's heart.

Elena was breathing heavily and her skin was a bit burned. A vervain bomb was just a few inches a way from her.

Stefan ran to Elena and ripped the stake out of Elena and Elena let out a scream.

On the stake, there was a piece of white paper tied around it. It looked like the kind of paper that were placed in bottles. It was a meant for a message and Stefan knew it.

Stefan turned around to look at Stefan. He handed Damon the stake, and Stefan looked back at Elena.

Damon untied the paper around the stake. He pulled the paper of roughly, and dropped the stake on the grass.

_Tell Emma and Ava that I'm ready for revenge._

That's all the note said and Damon crushed the paper in his hand.

"You've got to be kidding me."

* * *

Caroline took a deep breath and knocked on Klaus' house. He was hoping that he wasn't home, but she knew he was home. She heard him walk around in his house and Caroline knocked on that door again.

Klaus smirked. He knew who was at the door. He smelled the strawberries before she even knocked on the door. He was just taking his precious time. If Caroline wanted to see him, then it must be important. He knew she would wait.

Klaus walked to his front door and opened it. He smiled seeing Caroline. She looked beautiful like always with her blonde hair and blue eyes that sparkled.

Caroline wore a purple shirt, with her black cardigan and dark jeans. She wore cute black boots that stopped just below her knees and she gave a small smile at Klaus.

"Can I come in?" she asked him. She watched as Klaus gave her a questionable look and then he nodded and moved out-of-the-way.

Right now, Caroline hated her life. All she wanted to do on the weekend was go home and watch the Notebook.

"Caroline," Klaus said, closing the door. "I'm flattered you are here, but why are you here, love?" he asked her. Caroline had her back to him. She was examining Klaus' house, more like admiring it. It was beautiful. It was unique. It was classy.

Caroline turned around to look at him. "I have a few questions," she told him and Klaus raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?" he asked.

Caroline nodded. "Yes," she said. "The other day when you said something about Tyler-"

Klaus shook his head and held his hand out and shook it as well. "It's not my place to tell you, Caroline, but I do believe you should ask Tyler about it."

Caroline looked down. "Hm," she said. She didn't know what to do, so she walked towards the other room. Klaus let out a laugh and followed behind her.

Klaus walked calmly behind her, but even though he was wondering why Caroline was here, he was happy that she was here. He was fond of her and he loved seeing her. She was indeed filled with light. She was strong and she was a beauty.

"What are you doing?" he asked her and Caroline turned around to look at him. She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know," she said.

Klaus nodded. "I see, well would you like something to drink?" he asked her. "I have blood bags. B positive," he told her and saw a small smile creep on Caroline's face.

Caroline shook her head. "No thank you," she said. "I think I would like to see your paintings instead." She looked up at him and saw the look on his face.

"Oh come on," she told him. "I want to see some art, and we don't have a place here in Mystic Falls that have beautiful paintings, so I come to you," she said.

Klaus raised an eyebrow. "You came here to see my paintings?" he asked in disbelief.

"No," Caroline said flatly. "I came here to get answers about Tyler, but to pass the time, I would like to see some paintings," she said.

Klaus nodded. "Very well, Caroline" he said. "But I'm still not telling you about Tyler. I have better respect for the little wolf than you think."

Caroline faked a smile. She was going to kill Tyler. defiantly.

* * *

Emma picked at her food with her fingers. She smooshed the bun of the chicken sandwich down a pit, leaving a little round dent in the bun. She wasn't hungry. She couldn't eat. She didn't want to eat.

Something was off about Noah and she knew it. She knew something was off about it, but she wasn't sure what. He was lying to her. That was for her. Most of the things he told her, he was lying. There was more to him than what meets the eye, and she was determined to figure out what it was.

"Aren't you hungry?" Noah asked her and Emma looked up at him and shook her head.

"I had a big breakfast," she lied and Noah just nodded.

"I didn't eat breakfast," he said as if Emma cared and took a huge bite out of his double cheeseburger and washed it down with his large Coke.

Emma looked at her Sprite and watched the bubbles in the clear drink. She wanted to leave. She didn't want to be around Noah anymore.

"So," Noah said. "Do you have any more questions for me?" he asked her and picked up two fries and stuffed them in his mouth.

Emma thought for a moment. Did she have questions for him? She wasn't so sure, so she just nodded her head and thought of a quick question.

"Why do you believe in supernaturals?" she asked him. She knew Noah was some type of supernatural, but she wasn't sure what. Emma recrossed her legs and looked back down at her food. She picked up the fry, that was now cold for not touching it, and stuffed it in her mouth. If she got herself distracted, then maybe this would go by fast.

"Well," Noah began. "Think about it. Everything is possible in this world, and I believe that. I think anything could happen. You know? You just got to believe. I have actually done research and found some information about supernaturals. Everything leads to something supernatural. This world is supernatural on its own. The good things that happen are caused by the Angels," he said and looked into Emma's eyes as if he knew something.

"Bad things are of course caused by the demons, which includes vampires, and demons themselves. Vampires are demons, I believe."

Emma swallowed and shook her head. "I believe everyone has good in them," she said and Noah nodded.

"I thought you would think that. If you were a supernatural, I'm pretty sure you would be an _Angel_, but Angels are in danger many of times. Demons always come for them."

Emma ignored the way he said _Angel_ and continued to listen to him speak.

"The things that happen with nature is of course the witches and sorcerers. Actually, warlocks are also considered sorcerers, but I think I like the term sorcerer. Don't you agree?" he asked Emma and took another bite of his cheeseburger.

Emma just nodded her head. "Sure," she said agreeing with him.

Emma took another bite of her fry, but it tasted like cardboard. She reached her hand over and grabbed the salt and sprinkled it on her fries. She placed the salt back down on the spot beside her and tried her fries again. They were better.

"Emma," Noah said and Emma looked up at Noah. His hazel eyes were hard to understand, so she looked back down at her food.

"Yes?" she asked him and picked up her Sprite, and took a little sip.

"Do you know any house that I could buy? I love being in Mystic Falls Inn," _Lie._ Emma thought. "But I would like my own home."

Emma shook her head. "No, I don't know any place. If I found one, I will tell you," Emma said and Noah just nodded.

"Thank you," Noah said and Emma just gave him a slight nod, signaling a 'welcome'.

Emma looked up at the clock on the ceiling and saw that it was close to five. Emma took one last sip of her Sprite and signaled for the waitress to come over to the table.

The waitress came. She ran a hand through her curly red-brownish hair and gave a wink to Noah. She then looked back at Emma. "What can I help you with?" she asked.

"I just need my check and a box to go, please." Emma said and the waitress nodded.

"Alright," she said. "I'll hurry back."

Emma watched as the woman walked away and she pulled out a twenty. "I need to get home," she told Noah.

Noah gave a small smile. "Alright," he told her. "I'll see you Monday," he said and Emma bit clenched her jaw. "Yeah," she said.

The waitress returned with a white box, a brown bag, and the check. The waitress gave Emma the black little wallet and Emma stuck the twenty in the little black wallet. "Keep the change," Emma said looking up in the woman's light brown eyes.

The woman's light brown eyes got lighter, filling with happiness. Emma gave her a smile. "God bless you," the woman said.

Emma shook her head. "God bless you," she said and watched as the woman walked away happily. Emma knew she gave the waitress double than her regular tip, and it made her happy. She did the right thing.

Emma picked up the white box and placed the chicken sandwich, with the dent on the bun, and placed her fries in there as well. Emma closed it shut and then stuffed the white box in the brown bag. Emma folded the top of the bag and stood up.

Emma picked up her purse and placed it on her shoulder. She picked up the brown back that had her food in it and gave a warm/cold smile to Noah.

"Bye," she said.

"Bye," Noah said. "Have a great day, Emma"

Emma just turned around, feeling Noah's eyes on the back of her head.

Emma turned her head back and swore that she saw Noah levitate salt, but a second later, he wasn't.

Noah just gave a smile at Emma and Emma felt a shiver down her spine. Not the good kind of shiver, but the bad kind. The one that scared you.

Emma walked out the Grill, breathing in the fresh air. Emma walked to her royal blue car. She unlocked her car and climbed in the driver's seat. Emma placed her black purse on her lap and pulled out the small notebook. She turned to the page where she wrote notes about him, but when she turned that page, her notes were teared out.

Emma furrowed her eyebrows and flipped through the other pages. Her notes were gone.

Emma placed the small notebook on the passenger seat, and looked through her purse, but didn't see it.

Moments later, Noah walked out of the Grill, throwing a little ball of white paper into a local trash can. Emma felt her breath hitch. That was her note. Somehow, Noah got her notes. The question was, how? Emma didn't know, but she knew for sure, Noah was not a regular human.

* * *

Caroline laughed. "I do not even sound like that!" she said and went to grab the paper that Klaus was holding.

Klaus moved the paper out-of-the-way and Caroline jumped to get it. She used her speed to get it, but Klaus moved out-of-the-way before she could get it. He was too fast and she glared at him.

Klaus smiled, showing his adorable dimples, and stuffed the paper in his back pocket. He sat down on a leather couch and Caroline walked over to the couch. She sat at the far end of the couch and looked at Klaus. He turned his head so his green/blue eyes looked at hers. "I think I deserve an apology," Caroline said.

Klaus raised an eyebrow and Caroline just nodded. She turned her body so that she was facing him.

"For what love?" he asked her.

"For taking my diary," she told him.

Klaus laughed. "I took a page out of your diary. It was the only one that really talked about me. I wanted to keep it."

Caroline pouted her light pink lips and Klaus found himself looking at them, and then he quickly moved away from her lips and up to her eyes instead.

"I never apologize," Klaus said.

Caroline frowned. "Please?" she asked him and gave a small laugh.

Klaus shook his head. "No," he said and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Fine," she said and patted the leather couch.

"This is expensive," she said to Klaus and pet the leather softly.

"I know, love. I paid for it. You don't need to remind me of the expenses."

"I think you should have given the money to charity," she told him.

Klaus shook his head. "I don't think so," Klaus said and Caroline rolled her eyes at him,

"Whatever," she told him and stood up.

"Where are you going, Caroline" Klaus asked and Caroline looked down at him. "I think I'm going home," she told him.

Klaus raised an eyebrow. "Why?" he asked.

"Because there is no place like home," Caroline said matter-of-factly. "Duh," she said.

Klaus gave a smile. "Alright, Caroline" Klaus said standing up. "If you go on a date with me, I will tell you about Tyler," he said and Caroline narrowed her eyes at him.

"What makes you think I'm that desperate to know about Tyler?" Caroline asked him and crossed her arms.

"Take a chance, Caroline" Klaus said. "I promise you, it will be the time of your life."

Caroline thought for a moment and nodded her head. "Fine, but all we do is go see a movie so I cannot talk to you and so I can sit far away from you."

Klaus nodded. "Of course," he said and watched Caroline walk out of the room.

He got off of the couch and followed her out. He arrived when Caroline opened the front door. Caroline turned around to look at him.

"Bye, Caroline" he spoke.

Caroline didn't wave or say good-bye. She just walked out of his house, leaving a very amused Klaus.

* * *

"Games in the 21st Century are messed up," Kol complained and sat down on a bench. Ava shook her head and sat down beside him.

"No, Kol. You are messed up" she told him and laughed at the look he gave her.

"I am not!" he said defending himself and Ava raised an eyebrow.

"You can't play any game right," Ava said.

Kol crossed his arms. "That's not true. I'm very good at all games, I just don't like these games. I really don't see the point in them."

Ava rolled her eyes. "Alrighty," she said and stood up. "Why don't we play a game you want to play," Ava said, being fair.

Kol smirked and stood up as well. He looked down at Ava and into her eyes. "I know a lot of games," he said and waggled his eyebrows. Ava hit him on his arm. "No." she said.

Kol sighed. "Fine," he said. "It's called the chasing game."

Ava crossed her arms, knowing what game he was talking about. Kol and her past self used to play that game.

"No," she said.

Kol gave a pout. "Why not?" he asked. "You loved it."

"Loved is the key word," she told him and ran a hand through her blonde hair.

Kol smirked. "Well, we are. I'll give you a five second head start," he said.

Ava moved her right hand to her hip and Ava shifted her weight.

"You can't be serious," she said.

"Five," Kol said and Ava glared.

"Kol, we are inside a-"

"Four."

Kol, we are not playing that when we are in a building."

"Three."

"Kol," Ava said in a warning tone. Kol looked down at Ava and smirked.

"Two."

"Kol," Ava said again.

"One," he said and looked at her with dark eyes.

"Run," he said and Ava shook her head.

Kol smirk got bigger and he got in the position to run. "I'm not going to-"

Kol made a growl and Ava held her hands out in surrender. "Fine," she said and began to run.

Kol gave her a few second head start. "Why should I run if-"

Kol began to run and Ava screamed. Ava ran faster around the arcade.

"Excuse me," she said, whenever there was someone blocking her.

Ava swerved to the left, feeling her heart beat rapidly in her chest, and her breathing becoming faster, but she refused to stop.

Ava stopped and turned around. She saw Kol, who was running faster now. _Stupid Vampire._ She thought and looked at the exit of the arcade. She ran to it and opened it. She knew it was connected to a park and she smiled. Parks are good memories of her parents.

Ava was outside and felt the warm breeze. She turned around and saw Kol. He was looking at her with dark eyes feeling with happiness and she laughed.

"I bet you can't catch me," she taunted him and gave a small laugh. She was panting and Kol was standing straight and he cocked an eyebrow. He watched as Emma as bet over a bit and was placing a hand over her heart.

"Love," Kol said. "I am a thousand-year old vampire. I am an original vampire. I assure you, I can catch you."

Ava smiled. Her dark blue eyes looked lighter because of the bright sun shining down on her, along with her blonde hair. Ava laughed out a small gentle laugh and looked at Kol.

"I bet you can't catch me. If you don't catch me, then you must leave me alone," she said.

Kol nodded. "Fine, love, but if I catch you, you are going to kiss me."

Ava thought for a moment and she nodded her head. She stood up straight and breathed in the fresh air. "You're on," she said and began to run. Kol ran after her.

"You must run in your human speed ass," she told him.

Kol sighed and ran a bit slower, in his human speed, but he was still a bit faster.

Ava laughed and turned to the side. She climbed up the yellow latter of the park. She heard Kol running behind her and she climbed faster, until she was on the little park. There was a bridge and she ran on the bridge. She laughed and placed both of her hands on both sides of the rope and used them for support.

Ava felt the weight on the bridge shift and she turned her head to see Kol behind her. Ava screamed and she looked forward again and heard the chuckle of Kol.

Ava ran faster and was off the bridge. She looked around and saw a huge yellow slide. Ava ran towards it and forced herself to slide down. When she reached the bottom of the play ground again, she looked around. She saw Kol no where in site.

Ava furrowed her eyebrows, and felt her adrenaline pump through her veins.

"Kol," Ava said and saw him no where. Before she could do anything else, she felt someone tackle her, but before she fell on the ground, Kol switched them, so that he would land on the ground and Ava would land on top of him.

Ava had her eyes closed the whole time, and when she opened her eyes slowly, she saw that she was on top of Kol. She glared at him and tried to get up, but Kol wrapped his arms around her small waist.

Ava wiggled against him trying to free herself and Kol closed his eyes, and Ava realized what was going on. She glared at him again, but this glare was more of a death glare.

Ava stopped and she tried to free her arms from his grip, but he was too strong. "You know love," he said. "I like this position."

Ava gave a noise of disgust. "I don't," she told him.

Kol smirked and opened his eyes, revealing his dark brown eyes. Ava's dark blue ones looked darker than usual, because of her anger.

"Guess like I'm not going to stop bothering you," he said, still holding her tight. It would be a lie if Ava said she didn't like how secured and safe she felt how Kol was holding her. It also would be a lie if she said she didn't like how strong he felt, and how muscular he felt under her. But Ava being stubborn Ava, she wasn't going to tell anyone.

"Then I think I'm going to go kill myself," she said and tried to free herself again.

"I won't let you," Kol said, his grip getting tighter around Ava.

"Can you please let my arms get free. They feel crushed" she told him and it was the truth. They were falling asleep and she hated the feeling of it being numb.

Kol looked at him. "Promise you aren't going to hit me or anything," he said.

Ava nodded. "Yeah," she said.

Kol loosened his hold on her, allowing her to free her arms, but not loose enough to let her get away.

Ava placed her hands on Kol's shoulder. "Can you let me go now?" she asked him.

Kol smiled and shook his head. "Not until you kiss me, love. You said you would kiss me."

Ava sighed. "Fine," she said. "Close your eyes, Kol" she told him.

Kol closed his eyes and felt Ava's hand on his cheek. He felt Ava move closer to him, and he felt like he was in a dream. He finally had his love back.

Kol felt Ava's warm breath on his lips, warming his lips, but instead of feeling her soft, silk lips, that he imagined tasted like lavender, but instead of filling her lips on his lips, he felt her soft lips on his forehead instead and he groaned.

Kol's hold on Ava's loosened and Ava climbed out of his hold. She stood up. "You weren't to specific where," she said and laughed.

Kol rolled his eyes and stood up as well. "For that, you better run," he said,

Ava raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?" she asked.

Kol nodded. "Yes, because I'm ready for a rematch."

Ava shook her head. "No," she said. "Why don't we go on the swings instead?" she asked and ran to the swings, like a five year old would. There were two swings left and Ava took one.

Ava looked at Kol and laughed at his confused look. She patted the swing beside hers and watched as he walked to her slowly.

Ava started to kick her legs out, and use her upperstrength, to make the swing, swing. Ava gave a small smile remembering when she first went on a swing.

Kol took the swing beside Ava and sat down on it. He curled his fingers around the chains, that held the swing and he used his shows to make him swing a bit.

Ava turned her head to look at Kol. "I remember when I went to parks when my parents were still alive" she said and frowned a bit.

"My dad would always push the swing for me as my mom would take the swing beside me. All three of us would laugh. It was just us three, like the three musketeers."

Ava gave a small laugh at what she said, but Kol sensed sadness in it. Ava felt him feeling sorry for her and she gave him a look.

"Now, don't you feel sorry for me Mr. Kol Mikaelson. I don't want people to feel sorry for me, when there are others that have it worse."

Kol just nodded his head and looked at Ava with his dark eyes.

"Don't be upset about it," he said in his British accent. "Think of it as something good. They made you as the person you are today. You are who you are because of them, and who you are, are a beautiful, kind, gentle person. You are also fiesty, which I like."

Ava gave a laugh. "Yeah," she said and swinged the swing harder. "Thanks," she added.

Kol nodded and still moved the swing with his feet.

"So, how old are you exactly?" Ava asked and turned her head to look at Kol.

"One thousand one hundred and thirty-four years," Kol answered while looking up at the blue sky as if he had to think about it, and then he looked back at Ava.

Her dark blue orbs were wide and she looked at Kol. "Oh my God," she said and placed a hand over her mouth.

Kol rolled his eyes. "I know," he said. "I'm pretty old, but that means, I know all the positions."

Ava rolled her eyes this time. "How old are you physically?" she asked.

"22" he answered.

"Well," Ava said. "At least you don't look your age."

Kol gave a small chuckle and nodded. "Yes," he said and stood up from his swing.

"Let me push the swing for you," he said.

Ava just nodded and allowed Kol to push the swing for her. When she was up high and she went back down, she felt the organs in her stomach go all the way up to her chest and fall back down to her stomach. She laughed by how much it tickled her.

"Stop," Ava said, but Kol didn't listen. He just kept swinging her swing and Ava turned her head to glare at him.

"Swing it slower. I want to jump off."

Kol did what she wanted and when the swing got slower, Ava waited for the perfect spot to jump off. When she went to the certain angle, she jumped and she felt her stomach hit the grass. She laughed and that is when she remembered she was wearing a dress and she turned so she was on her back. She looked up at the sky and watched as the sun was going down.

Ava placed an arm over her eyes to block the sun. She turned her head to the side and moved her arm up a bit and watched Kol. He had his head turned to look down at Ava. He had a smile on his lips and he walked to Ava. He sat down on the grass beside her. He then laid down beside her and placed his hands behind his head and he crossed his arms.

"Thanks," Kol said and Ava raised an eyebrow. "For what?" she asked.

"For giving me a chance," he said.

Ava shook her head. "I didn't give you a chance," she answered honestly. Kol's face fell and Ava gave a small laugh. "I had fun and you managed to have fun as well," she answered.

Kol nodded and looked up to the sky. The sky was filled with orange, red, blue, and yellow. It was beautiful and Ava loved the sunset.

"Ava" Kol said.

"Shh, watching sunset."

Kol rolled his eyes. He watched the sunset with Ava, just like he did with her past selves.

* * *

Emma heard her phone ring in her purse and she groaned. She digged her hand in her black purse and searched for her phone. When she felt her phone, she pulled it out and answered it. Emma placed the phone against her ear and took a deep breath before she spoke. "Hello?" she asked in the phone.

Emma should have probably checked the Caller ID before she actually answered the phone, but her nerves were in overdrive. Emma was still trying to comprehend what the hell was wrong with Noah. She swore she saw him lift the salt from the table and she swore that the small white ball of paper was her notes. He was a supernatural, that's for sure, and Emma's guess was a sorcerer.

Noah must know that Emma was an Angel because of how he spoke about her being an Angel. He was giving signs and Emma knew it, but unfortunately for her, she didn't follow them like she should have.

Before Emma could even say a 'hello' she was asked a question.

"Emma, where the hell are you?"

Emma recognized the voice. It was Damon, and he sounded a bit worried.

"Well," she began. "Hello to you too. How was your day?" she asked nicely.

"Emma," Damon said. "Don't change the subject."

"I didn't," she said defending herself. "All I did was say hello and ask a question."

"Well, Emma, my day has been peachy. Now, answer my question."

"I have been around." she answered and she heard Damon sigh.

"Around?" he asked her.

"Mmhmm. It's not so fun like you think it would be."

"What did you do today?" Damon asked.

"I did some research," she said quickly. "So, what's going on?" she said to change the subject.

Emma ran a hand through her chestnut-brown hair, that was shining from the angle of the sun. Emma rested her head on her head rest, that was connected to her black seat and she listened to Damon.

"Well, Elena got staked today, don't worry. She's alive, well dead alive. There was this note, we watched the news, and there is something else. Oh, yeah, you are staying over at Elena's. Slumber party."

Emma furrowed her eyebrows and sat up.

"What?" she asked. "What do you mean Elena got staked?"

"I mean, someone put a stake in her chest. Don't worry, it was below her heart. They had a sloppy aim."

"Oh my gosh," Emma said and remembered Damon saying something about a note. "What do you mean about some note?" Emma asked.

"Long story. Elena will explain everything when you go to her house."

Emma placed a hand on the steering wheel.

"Why am I going to Elena's house. I don't remember you ever giving me a reason why."

"That's because I didn't." he said and Emma swallowed.

"Alright, so are you doing to tell me why I'm going to Elena's?" she asked and waited for Damon's answer.

Damon took awhile to answer and then he said, "Well, those vampire killings were not just regular killings. Long story short, we want to keep you and Ava save. You can't stay here, because any vampire can get in, so you will be with vamp 'Lena and vamp hunter Jeremy."

"Jeremy's a vampire hunter?" Emma asked and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Another long story that's saved for another day. Just get to Elena's home soon. Ava is staying with Caroline. Barbie already called her and told her."

Emma nodded her head. "Alright," Emma said. "I'll see you later than."

"Yeah, but if you don't mind, take some pictures for me, record the little slumber party, or better yet, invite me."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Good-bye, Damon"

"Good-bye, Emma," Damon said in the same tone and hanged up the phone.

Emma took a deep breath. She started her car and drove home.

When Emma reached her home, she went straight to the kitchen and told Meredith she had a project to do with Elena and Ava had a project to do with Caroline. Meredith was okay with it and Emma headed up to her room and gathered all she needed to stay over at Elena's.

Emma said good-bye to her family and quickly went outside to her car. She unlocked her car with the little car unlocked button. Emma opened her royal blue car door and felt eyes on her. Emma turned around in a quick pace and looked around for anything there.

She felt her heart beating against her chest, in a quick rhythm. Emma heard her heart beat in her ears and it sounded like a loud drum, that Emma wished would stop.

Emma caught site of a black shadow watching her. The shadow had a shape of a man and Emma swallowed. She felt her breathing hitch and she swallowed again. Emma looked away, too scared, but when she looked back the shadow was gone.

Emma shook her head and climbed into her car. She jabbed the key into the ignition and turned the key forward. Emma turned on the headlights and she drove to Elena's house. The sooner she got there, the better.

* * *

Caroline answered her phone and gave a look at Ava, who just gave her a small smile.

"Hello?" Caroline asked.

"So, how did it go the first time?" Tyler asked.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "He's distracted, Tyler. He's so distracted, we are going on a date."

Tyler thought he heard Caroline wrong and gripped the phone tighter. "What?" he asked angrily.

"You wanted me to distract him so you can stop the sire bond Tyler. I only did what you wanted me to do."

Tyler gripped the phone even harder. "Yeah, alright. Bye Caroline," he said quickly.

Caroline glared at the phone and threw it on the ground. "Dick," she said and crossed her arms.

Ava gave Caroline a warm smile. "How about we watch the Notebook?" she asked her and Caroline's face lit up with a smile.

"You know me so well," Caroline said and Ava laughed.

* * *

Tyler crushed the phone in his hands and let the reminiscence of it fall to the ground. "We are doing the right thing," A voice said behind him.

Tyler turned around and saw Hayley. "I know," he said. "But she is going on a date with him."

Hayley shrugged her shoulders. "Just think that he will be dead soon," she told him.

Tyler sighed and put his hands in his pockets. "How's Jake?" Tyler asked and Hayley smiled.

"In an hour, the bond should be broken."

Tyler smiled. "Good, we are finally going to get rid of Klaus."

Hayley just nodded.

* * *

Emma knocked on the black door of Elena's home. She knocked several times and stopped when Elena opened the door. Emma walked into the house, with both of her bags on her shoulders. Emma gave a warm smile at Elena and Elena return it.

"Hey," Elena said.

"Hey," Emma said in the same tone.

"So, did you hear what happened?" Elena asked.

Emma nodded her head. "I heard a little. I heard you got staked."

Elena nodded. "Yeah. I went outside to call Caroline and all of a sudden there was a vervain grenade. I tried to get away from it, but it went off before I could do anything, and then a few seconds, later there was a stake below my heart. Not the prettiest feeling."

Emma gave a small smile. "I bet."

Elena nodded and led Emma up to her room.

Elena walked into her room and sat down on her bed. Emma sat down beside her and grabbed a pillow. Emma sat down crossed legs and hugged the pillow to her chest.

"So, what do you think of the note?" Elena asked and Emma shrugged.

"I don't even know what it said," Emma admitted.

Elena bit her lip and stood up. She wrapped her arms around her. "Then, maybe I shouldn't tell you."

Emma shook her head. "No, it's alright. What did it say."

Elena curled a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "It said and I quote, 'Tell Emma and Ava I'm ready for revenge'"

Emma felt the blood in her escape and she felt a little queasy.

"D-Do you know who sent it?" Emma asked.

Elena shook her head. "No. It was anonymous."

Elena saw how pale Emma was and Elena walked over to the bed again and sat down beside Emma. She wrapped an arm around Emma. "Are you okay?" Elena asked.

Emma furrowed her eyebrows. "I don't know. I'm kind of sick of all of the threats."

Elena frowned. "Trust me, I would know," Elena said. "They suck. They make you scared. They make you worried for your loved ones."

Emma nodded. "That's how I feel."

Elena nodded her head slowly. "Don't worry. You have a handful of vampires on your side and a witch. Everything will be alright."

Emma took a deep breath.

"Do you remember that guy from yesterday?" Emma asked.

Elena thought for a moment and furrowed her eyebrows. "What guy? There were a lot fo them"

"The one that gave me their card," Emma said and Elena then nodded. "Yeah, I remember him. He was... strange."

Emma nodded and removed the pillow from her chest and stood up.

"He was. Anyway, Elena, you really can't tell anyone I'm telling you this."

Elena gave Emma a worried look as if to say _what the hell are you talking about?_

Emma swallowed. "When I learned that there was another murder on a teenager, I went to get answers. I especially wanted to get answers since the murder was a few inches away from my home. I also felt as if someone was watching me, so I was worried."

Elena furrowed her eyebrows. "Emma, what did you do?" Elena asked and Emma shook her head.

"I got some answers. I went to Mrs. Flowers to ask about Noah. I can't read his mind or feel his emotions Elena. Do you know how bad that is when an Angel can't do any of that. Something is blocking me. That's why I was so worried."

"Emma, I realize that, but Noah doesn't seem like the kind of guy that is safe. What if he found out you went to get answers about him?" Elena asked.

Emma bit her lip. "He caught me in the Inn, and then I uh..."

"Emma," Elena said in a warning tone. "What did you do?" she asked.

"Elena, listen to everything first, alright."

Elena crossed her arms and just nodded her head.

"I invited him to the Grill with me."

Elena was about to speak, but Emma caught her off.

"I needed answers, and I had a feeling he is part of the bad things that are going on Elena. I lied and told him that I was working for the school paper. Mrs. Flowers told me he was going to be the new music teacher at our school and that he leaves early in the morning and come home late at night."

Emma was pacing now and Emma stopped to look at Elena.

"He is going to be a new teacher at Mystic High School?" Elena asked in disbelief.

Emma nodded. "Yes, so I needed to find out more about him. So, I went to the Grill and pretended to be on the paper at school. I asked him questions and his answers were lies. I could at least of known he was lying. He was saying he went to college. He didn't. He lied. He also said he skipped a lot of grades. Which was guess what, also a lie. Everything was a lie except when he said he came he for a reason and that his family died in a house fire."

Elena frowned. "What would be the reason why he would be here?" Elena asked.

Emma shrugged her shoulders. "I have no idea. Not at all. And that scares me Lena."

Elena nodded. "What else happened?" she asked and Emma swallowed.

"I asked him what he thought about all the murders. He said he believes a vampire is doing it. He believes in supernaturals. He then mentioned all the supernaturals that he believed in. All of the supernaturals that he said he believed in were supernaturals that are living here. He even said hybrid and doppelgänger. Who in the hell would even think of that?"

Elena furrowed her eyebrows. "I think he knows something we don't know. I don't trust him."

"Me either," Emma said and began to pace again,

"He said if I were a supernatural, I would be angel. Also, when I left, I swore I saw him levitate salt. During when we talked, I also took notes about him in my little notebook. When I walked out of the Grill and went in my car and digged for my notebook, the page with my notes on him were torn out, and a few seconds later, he comes out and throws a baby ball at a trash can. Those were my notes. I know it."

Elena sighed. "I think we should call, Stefan."

Emma shook her head. "No, we can't. Stefan will tell Damon, and I am not really in the mood for Damon to yell at me."

Elena bit her lip. "Stefan won't tell Damon if I ask him not to. We all need to know about this guy, Em, and don't worry. I'll protect you from Damon with my muscles."

Emma laughed and sat on the bed again, besides Emma.

"Alright, Elena."

Elena nodded. "Yes, so I think we should watch a movie," Elena said, getting herself more comfortable on her bed.

"What do you want to watch?"

Emma thought for a moment. "Pitch Perfect. I love that movie."

Elena laughed. "Me too. I love Fat Amy."

"She's the best. She deserves an oscar."

Elena agreed and turned on the movie.

Emma tried to watch the movie, but something in the back of her head told her she needed to do something, but she ignored it. She should have never ignored it.

* * *

Carol Lockwood sat on a fountain and watched the beautiful stars, that glistened in the night. She was worried. She was worried about Tyler, about the town, and about all of the killings. They have been bothering her. They have been bothering her a lot. She wanted the best for Tyler, but how could she get the best for Tyler? Carol knew what Tyler was planning to do, and she knew Klaus would be very pissed off with him. She knew that Klaus would kill him if he ever found out. That's what worried her the most.

Carol heard loud footsteps to her left and she turned her head to see a man dressed in all black. From the distance it looked like the man had the blackest hair she has ever seen. The man had eyes that looked like coal and he had a smirk on his light pink lips.

Carol stood up and ignored her heart beating rapidly in her chest. She looked around and noticed that she was all alone and swallowed the fear down.

"Hello," she said in a friendly tone, not wanting to get on this man's bad side.

The man didn't answer. His cold eyes just stared at her, and his eyes were staring at her neck. The man watched the main artery in Carol's body move up and down from the beating of her heart. He heard her heart in his ears and her blood that traveled throughout her veins. He smelled her blood and her fear and his smirk got wider.

"My name is Carol Lockwood. Mayor of Mystic Falls," she said calmly. "How can I help you?"

She wanted to distract this man. This man was no good. There was something bad about this man and Carol knew it.

"You can help me a lot," The man said in a low voice. He was now a foot away from Carol and Carol realized that he was maybe her age or maybe a bit younger. He slid the sleeve on his left arm to his elbow and bit into his wrist, allowing copper blood to travel out of the two holes.

Carol screamed, realizing what he was, and tried to run, but the man grabbed her. "You will be sired to me," the man said and placed his wrists on Carol's lips, muffling the sound of Carol's blood curdling scream.

Carol had no choice, but to drink the red liquid that tasted like copper. When the man knew she had enough, he removed his wrist from Carol, and Carol fell to the ground, gasping for air.

Carol got up as fast as she could and began to run. She tripped over her own feet because of her heels. She fell face first on the hard cement ground and she groaned and felt a warm saline tear escape her right eye.

She felt rough hands grab her waist and she began to kick and fight. She used her nails to scratch him, but the wounds would heal right away.

Carol began to sob. She couldn't go like this. Tyler needed her. He was the only one he had, and Tyler was the only one she had.

"I was going to kill you in a painless way," the man said and Carol's sobs got even louder. "But you had to run from me," he said and Carol shook her head. "No," she said and shook her head even faster.

The man grabbed Carol's straight hair and dragged her over to the fountain that Carol was just sitting at minutes before.

"Please, let me go," she said, but the man ignored her.

The man reached the fountain and plunged Carol into the fountain, making water splash out of the fountain.

Carol used all of her strength to help her go back to the surface, but the man hand his hand on the back of Carol's neck, making her trapped. He was too strong. She had no use.

Carol began to kick her legs and move her head in the fountain, which only made her lose her oxygen even more. Carol was drying, and she was drying slowly.

Carol's eyes were open in the fountain, and she saw the face of Tyler. She saw his warm smile, his kind eyes, and how he would do anything for her. He looked like his father. Tyler's face faded and then the darkness took over.

_**Far From an Angel**_

* * *

**A/N: Well, I'm upset... lol. So what do you think sunshines? I hope you like it! This was an interesting Chapter I believe! I worked hard!**

**I'm so sorry for any grammar errors or spelling errors!**

**Review! I want to know all of your thoughts. They are important to me! Tell me everything! Even if you say hi or cheese. I really don't care! I love the reviews you guys give me!**

**Well, I gave you a bit of Emma's dad's past. Yep. Interesting I believe. The ten years ago on Christmas Day, is actually the same one with the video of Emma, when she was 8 and of Allison when she was 6 and how Adrianna was bothering Emma's dad. Yep! I just wanted you all to know his past a bit!**

**Sophie. I love her. God. Why did she have to die?!**

**Emma is suspicious. I would be too! But Noah is hot... soo... yeah, but he is a bit weird. Don't you agree sunshines?**

**Damon was worried for Emma! Cute! I'm sorry you didn't get much of them. At least you got some Kol and Ava!**

**Elena with the stake, and the note, and the vervain bomb. Jeez. Crazy. And what's with that letter? What did Ava and Emma ever did to you? *SOBS***

**Klaus and Caroline! LOVE YOU TWO! Tyler... ummm... yeah**

**KLAUS AND CAROLINE HAVE A DATE! I already planned it out sunshines!**

**Carol's dead! What? I was seriously getting upset, because I was listening to some Fray song and it was depressing and it was perfect for that part of the chapter. I seriously was upset even though I knew what was going to happen! Gosh, I can just imagine me in the future chapters... *hint, hint***

**Well my sunshines, I love you! Have a great New Years! 2013! **

**I also have that poll up so feel free to do it!**

**I love you guys! I really do!**

**XOXOXO**

**You know what to do! Be nice and review!**

**Love, SnowWhite1864**


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hello there my little sunshines! How are you? I hope you are having a great New Year's so far!**

**Alright everyone, here is chapter 17!**

**This chapter is dedicated to the lovely and only**

_**MrsKathySalvatore**_

**I know I already thanked you, but thank you for being my 100th review! I appreciate it a lot and thank you so much! So, because of that, I made this chapter especially for you!**

**Also, I want to thank all those you reviewed my last chapter...**

**CoolStripes**

**ILoveYou1978 (You have been there for me from day one! Thank you so much!)**

**Alayna**

**SomebodyWhoCares**

**TVDDP1864**

**Guest**

**StayStrong**

**And of course, MrsKathySalvatore**

**Thank you all. I love reading all of your reviews! They inspire me to keep moving forward and keep on writing this story! It means a lot and I love you all! You guys are my little sunshines! :)**

**Also, a special thanks to hfward1221, who reviewed for chapter 7! Thank you!**

** I'm upset about the last episode! How can Jeremy be dead?! Nooo! They get rid of Kol and then Jeremy?****  
**

**...I need a moment….**

**Anyway my sunshines...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**"**_**Life is something that I never really appreciated and I wish I did. Now that my life is sinking through my hands and I can't gather it together and fix it, I regret that I didn't appreciate life. Now that my life is fading away slowly, I regret that I didn't enjoy life. The only thing I don't regret in my life was living for the ones I love and living with the ones I love."**_

Eyelids opened slowly, revealing the beautiful light blue eyes that looked like beautiful crystals. Chapped lips were slightly opened, taking in the cold air that surrounded her. Her lungs begged her to suck in every bit of the oxygen that her burning lungs were craving. Her body was shaking, trying to adjust to what changes her body was going through, and trying to warm her up from the bitter cold that surround her. Her heart was hardly beating against her chest, scaring her more than ever. Her brain felt as if it was pounding hard against her skull, causing horrible, piercing headaches.

Carol felt like a failure. She swallowed a few times and kept on breathing in the fresh air, feeling as if she hadn't had the wonderful oxygen in her delicate burning lungs for centuries. She placed a hand over her chest, that was rising up and down from her breathing, and felt the faint beat of her tiny heartbeat and she choked back a sob, knowing that someone would hear her if she sobbed.

Why was her heart not beating as fast as it should? What happened? Why would this happen to her? Those were the questions that kept on running through Carol's scared mind over and over again, haunting her until she found the answers she needed. Carol couldn't give the answers to the questions. She couldn't. She couldn't remember-

Memories flashed through Carol's eyes like a PowerPoint. Images of what happened the previous night filled her mind. She saw the man dressed in all black. She saw herself trying to get away. She saw herself fighting. She watched as the man bit into his wrist and placed his pale wrist to Carol's dark pink lips. She watched as-

Carol took more deep breaths, feeling tears at the rim of her eyes. This couldn't be real. This had to be a dream. This felt like a movie. This would have never happened to Carol. She's only dreaming. That's all she's dreaming.

Apart of Carol knew that she wasn't dreaming, but she didn't want to face the truth. She wanted to live a lie and pretend that nothing bad happened to her. She wanted to live a lie and pretend that he didn't kill her.

But he did kill her. He drowned her, taking all of her supply of oxygen away, leaving her with nothing. Carol felt as if she was experiencing her death all over again. Her lungs felt as if they were on fire and she could hardly breathe. She began to gasp for the oxygen in the air even more, scared that if she didn't, the oxygen in her would be taken away from her like it did before.

Carol swallowed hard, breathing as much oxygen as she could, and that is when her senses began to work. She forced herself to her feet, ignoring the aches and pain in her muscles and bones. She squinted her eyes a bit and examined the area she was in. She was in a dark, dark cave that was secluded from life. There were symbols on the walls of the dark cave and Carol stared at them, as if they held deep secrets, and then she looked away from them. There was a small torch hanging on the cave wall, but that gave off a very dim light. Carol swallowed again and studied the cave a little more, trying to think of where she could be, but she could not think of any place that she knew of. This didn't look like the cave back in Mystic Falls. This cave was different. There was something more spiritual about it, and Carol could feel it running through her veins.

_ The man. The man._

Carol remembered why she was there in the first place and she frantically turned around in a fast past. She felt a pair of cold eyes boring into the back of her head, and she felt shivers travel down her long spine. Carol turned around again and saw a black shadow off in the distance. She swallowed again, trying to swallow down the fear that was before her, but that didn't work. She tried to speak, but her throat was burning and stopped her from talking.

Carol cleared her throat and swallowed a few times before trying to speak again. She shook her head, moving her shoulder length hair along as she did. She felt nauseous and she felt as if she was going to faint. She wanted to faint. She wanted to black out. She didn't want to endure whatever the man had planned for her. She wasn't ready for whatever the man had planned out for her. She didn't think she would ever be ready.

"Please," her voice croaked out, and she hated how her voice sounded needy, but right now, she couldn't worry about that. She could only worry about her beloved son Tyler. If she was gone, Tyler would have no more family, and Carol couldn't leave him. She refused to leave him. Tyler needed her and Carol needed him.

"I-" Carol began and felt her mouth drying up again. She swallowed her throat again and she shivered. The cave was so cold. She feared that she was going to die from hypothermia, but then she reminded herself that she was already dead.

"Just let me go," she finally said. "I won't tell anyone about you and - and I will do anything. Just please. Please let me go. I-I have money. I will go-"

"I don't want your money," the man snapped back and Carol looked at the dark image before her eyes and watched as it slowly walked closer and closer to her. The vibrations of the footsteps bounced off the caves off the wall, filling Carol's ears and she wished she could be hearing something else. She wished she could be hearing her son's voice or possibly or husband's voice.

"Then what do you want?" Carol asked, using most of her strength to hide her fear, but it was no use. The man already sensed her fear and a curve of a smile appeared on his pale lips.

"Tell me, Carol," he said and Carol's eyes widened, her light blue eyes looked at the man in fear. "How do you know my name?" she asked.

The man was quiet for a moment, his footsteps filling the silence and then he stopped walking, making the sound of his footsteps stop altogether. "I'm the one asking the questions," he said.

Carol swallowed again and just forced herself to nod her head. Maybe if she just did what this cruel man wanted, he maybe would let her go. He maybe would let her travel back to her wonderful home. Maybe he would have a change in heart? Carol hoped. She hoped it more than anything.

The man began to speak again and Carol hated the sound of his voice. It was low, terribly low, and it was cruel. It was the kind of voice that would haunt your dreams. It was the kind of voice that would never leave your delicate ears. It would just torture you, over and over again. Carol could imagine blood pouring out of both of her ears, after having to endure the torture of listening to him talk.

"Do you believe in Angels and Demons?" he asked her and he began to walk closer to her again and Carol walked back away from him slowly, desperate to get away from the man.

Carol just gave a small nod and looked into the man's black eyes.

Carol saw a smirk play on the man's lips and the man nodded his head as well and placed his fingers on his chin as if he was in a deep thought.

"I see," he said. "So then you must realize that I am a demon and a vampire. I like to call myself a vampire. Forget that I'm a demon. I'm not too fond of that hybrid shit."

Carol's breath caught in her throat. She shook her head and backed away further from him, but he only walked closer to her.

"That's impossible," she said.

The man raised a dark brow. "Really?" he asked Carol. "Is it really impossible? If your son can be a hybrid. Both vampire and both werewolf. What a lucky young man he is," sarcasm dripped off the man's low voice and Carol felt herself glare at the man.

"Tyler is an amaz-"

"Well, of course you would speak and say how great he is, but I know things you don't even know about your son."

Carol stopped walking and she stood up high. She wasn't going to allow this man to intimidate her.

"I don't care what you know. Tyler is the best son I could ever ask for. Now, why do you want me here? Why am I in this cave? I am the mayor of Mystic Falls you know. I have to plan for an event for the town."

The man gave a small dark chuckle. "So many questions and not enough time," he said.

Carol examined the man. His dark eyes were cold. They looked like coal and they held deep dark secrets, secrets that Carol would never want to learn. His dark long black hair curled around his ear lobes. He had dark stubble on his cheeks, upper lip, and chin that traveled down to his neck. He wore all black, making it hard for Carol to pay too much attention to him, but she tried her best, knowing Damon would want the description of what the man looked like when she would get back to Mystic Falls.

"Please answer," Carol said, trying to be a bit polite, but it came out as more of a snobby way than a polite way.

"Well," the man said, and he began to walk closer to Carol again and Carol swallowed, fighting the urge to kill this man and hurt him.

"You must eat first before I explain. We don't want you to die now do we?"

"I'm already dead," Carol spat out and the man nodded his head.

"I understand how this is hard for you, but I really don't give a shit," he said and then he was in front of her and he grabbed hold of her neck and before Carol could do anything, she felt her back hit against a cold hard surface roughly, and she yelped out in pain.

Carol brought her hands up to where the man's large hand was around her neck and began to scratch him with her long sharp nails. She would watch the wound she made and then she would watch as it would heal right away and she screamed.

She began to kick, kicking him as hard as she could kick. She was not going to let him control her. Carol Lockwood was not like that. She never was and she never will be.

Choking sounds came from Carol's mouth and she was right back to the place where this man killed her when she was human and she felt tears threatening to fall, but she quickly blinked them away. This was no time for her to cry. She couldn't cry. She wouldn't cry.

The man leaned in and Carol's crystal eyes watched his every move. Her eyes showed pure hate for the man and the man loved the hate that was radiating off of her. It was making him more powerful. It was making him stronger.

The man's lips were besides Carol's right ear. Carol tried all she could to get this man's hand off of her neck, but she was too weak and he was too strong. She was trapped. She was trapped under his hold, and that is when she felt the tear fall from her left eye. She closed her eyes. The warm saline tear traveled down Carol's left cheek and fall down to her chin and hit against the man's hand.

"You listen here," he said harshly against Carol's ear, tickling Carol's ear as he spoke, moving her hair softly by each breath he breathed out. Carol hated the sound of his deep breathing. She hated it more than anything.

"You will obey me," he said. Carol scratched the man's hand some more, trying to get the hard grip of the hand off of her neck. She felt like she was going to faint and she could feel the darkness tugging at her, and this time, she wouldn't refuse to go alone with it.

"You will drink the blood. You will do what I say. You will be sired to me, Carol," when he said her name he said it harshly and Carol flinched hearing how he said it.

"You will do this and if you don't," he leaned in closer and Carol squeezed her eyes shut tighter, wishing the darkness would take her already.

"I will kill you and then I will kill your little hybrid son. So, what do you say?" he asked and loosened his grip a bit on Carol's sore neck, but it was still a hard grip and Carol struggled to breathe.

Carol forced herself to nod her head quickly and when she did, the man let go of Carol, making Carol fall to the ground. Carol began to cough and she brought her hands up to her sore neck. She was gasping for air and her lungs were burning. The more air she took in, the less burning she felt in her lungs.

"W-What do you want me to do?" Carol asked weakly.

The man smiled and looked down at Carol. "I want you to drink Angel blood."

Carol looked at him and furrowed her eyebrows. Her right hand rested on her chest, while her left arm was around her stomach. She swallowed hard and breathed in the fresh air. She already felt herself dying again and she knew she needed the blood. She couldn't leave Tyler. Not yet.

Carol nodded her head slowly. "Bring me the blood," she said softly and she looked everywhere, but at the cold eyes that were in front of her.

The man smiled. "Why do that when I can bring you the Angel?" he asked.

Carol turned her head and looked at him. The man just smirked and turned his head to his left.

"Jason!" he called out. "Bring the Angel!"

Minutes later footsteps were coming towards Carol and the man. Carol could hear little whimpers and she heard crying and she immediately felt guilt. A man with dirty blonde hair appeared from before the cave and he was dragging a beautiful young girl that couldn't be more than 17, by her long wavy beautiful golden hair. Her amber eyes met Carol's crystal ones, begging Carol to help her, to free her, to do whatever she could do, and Carol swallowed seeing the girl. She could hear the sound of the girl's heartbeat beating in her ears and Carol's eyes immediately landed on the girl's neck.

Carol watched as the girl's vein in the neck moved up and down in a fast past and Carol felt as if she was hypnotize. She couldn't take her eyes off of the girl's smooth pale neck. Carol swallowed and felt an awful burning at the back of her throat. She felt so thirsty. Her mouth was dry. Her head was pounding like a hammer and she wanted blood. She wanted blood more than anything now.

The man smirked seeing how Carol was eyeing the girl's vein and he looked over at Jason, meeting Jason's brown eyes. "Give me the girl," he commanded and Jason pushed the girl over to the man.

The man grabbed the girl by her petite arms and he pulled her against him. Shiny clear tears made their way slowly by the girl's pale cheeks and dripped down to the girl's purple shirt. The girl shook her head and began to move her lips, but no words were coming out of her mouth.

The man clenched his jaw and shook the girl roughly, but the girl kept her eyes shut and moved her lips faster.

The man felt an awful burning coming from his hand and he forced himself to move his hand to the girl's neck.

He clenched his jaw tightly around the girl's neck, crushing her windpipe as he did so. The girl's pale cheeks were now turning into a dark red and Carol just watched in horror as the man choked the beautiful young girl in front of her.

"Stop!" Carol said.

The man didn't stop and continued to choke the girl. The girl closed her eyes, ready to leave this earth and go someplace else. She felt life slowly fading away, and she was actually happy. She was actually happy she would be away from this awful man. She was happy that she would be free. She wanted that more than ever and she needed it more than ever.

"Stop!" Carol yelled again, watching as the girl turned purple.

The man rolled his dark orbs and removed his hands from the girl's neck and brought it down to her arms instead and held her against him.

Carol looked up at the man disgusted. "Let her go. She's young."

The man just shook his head and brought his nose to the girl's neck. He smelled her neck and smelled her deliciously blood. He allowed the smirk to appear on his face and he pulled away from the shaking girl and looked up at Carol.

"But she smells delicious," the man said. "I bet she tastes delicious."

Carol looked at the girl and the girl looked at Carol with amber eyes. Her eyes were glassy with tears and were bloodshot red. Her eyes showed fear. Her eyes showed sadness and Carol wanted nothing more than to help the girl.

"G-God will protect me," the Angel rasped out. "He won't - he won't let you do what you want to do. I know you are the father of the Gottschalk Angels and-"

"And if you don't be quiet, we will find you in more pain than I intended."

The girl shook her head weakly. "You were planning to have the woman feed on me," she said and tried her best to make a smirk appear on her lips watching the man's expression.

"Your little friend over there that brought me in here has really loud thoughts. I couldn't help but listen."

The man clenched his jaw and brought a hand up to the girl's golden blonde hair. He pulled on her hair roughly, forcing her to bend her neck back and the girl swallowed hard knowing what he was going to do to her.

The man brought his lips against the girl's neck and the girl flinched feeling his chapped lips against her smooth silk neck.

"M-My love will kill you," she said. "H-He's a powerful, powerful vampire. He has been around for centuries and he will-"

"Oh trust me," the man said. "I know all about James... There is always a reason why I kill people and there was a reason why I killed him."

Clear tears fell from the girl's face and she shook her head as much as she was allowed to. "No," she said. "You are lying. You didn't kill James."

The man raised an eyebrow and smelled the girl's neck, savoring the toxic smell coming from her blood. "Really?" the man questioned. "Aren't you wondering why he hasn't come for you yet?"

The girl swallowed hard allowing the tears to fall from her cheeks and then fall down to her pale lips. If James were there he would have kissed her tears away. He would have saved her and he would have protected her. The girl began to sob and her sobs echoed through the caves wall traveling into everyone's ears and the girl didn't stop. She couldn't stop. Adrianna already killed each and every bit of her family members and then this man-

The girl felt a sense of lying coming from the man and the girl shook her head and stopped crying. "He's- he's alive," she told him and brought her face up again and flinched when she felt a strand of her hair being stretched away from her scalp.

"You are lying, where is he?" she asked him and swallowed hard again. A sense of relief washed over her and she quietly thanked God for having James still alive.

"You honestly think I would tell you?" the man asked and the girl closed her eyes, crawling into the man's mind. The girl saw multiple things. She saw a beautiful young woman with light lively green eyes and light chestnut-brown hair with a beautiful smile. She saw three children, she saw him stabbing someone who looked a lot like the beautiful young woman, but not quite. She had darker features and she looked younger. She looked about her age, and the girl immediately knew that the girl this man was stabbing was the Gottschalk girl and the girl felt a single warm tear traveling out of her closed eyelids and falling down her cheeks once more, sending a tickling sensation down her cheek.

The girl then saw the cave she was at and she saw her beloved James. His long dark brown hair was sticking to his sweating skin and his eyes were closed shut, hiding his beautiful gray eyes that the girl loved. She saw how sick he looked and watched as sweat slowly made their way down the James temple and the girl wanted to wipe it away and kiss James chapped lips and have his strong arms wrapped around her petite waist. She wanted it more than anything.

The girl looked at the place he was in. It was in the cave. He was in the cave somewhere and a small smile appeared on her lips, knowing that her love was close by. She opened her eyes and forced herself to look up at the man.

"He's in the cave," she told him and the man clenched his jaw. Before he spoke the girl beat him to it.

"If you let me see James," the girl said. "I promise you, I promise you I will give up my life for that woman. She can drink every ounce of my blood. Please let me see James. I just-" the girl swallowed again and took in a deep breath. "I just want to say - I just want to say good-bye. Please. Please let me-"

The man nodded his head slowly. "Very well," he said. "You only get an hour. After that, you are going to become dinner."

The girl nodded her head. "I - I understand," she said.

The man let go of the girl's hair and the girl breathed another sigh of relief and felt the man's rough hands off of her. She took in deep breaths and stood up straight.

"Jason!" the man called out.

Footsteps came from the right of them and Jason appeared next to the man. "Yes, Seth," he spat out.

"Take this girl to see her vampire lover," Seth commanded. "In one hour, I want you to bring the girl back to me."

Jason clenched his jaw and forced himself to nod his head. "Alright, Master," he spat out the word 'Master' and Seth just ignored it.

Jason walked over to the girl and grabbed her arm, forcing her to come with him. The girl was just glad that she would be seeing her true love soon.

* * *

It amazed Emma on how many things could happen in just a matter of months. People meet. People fall in love. People get married. People have wonderful kids that are a true blessing. People get old. People get sick. People die. People get… kidnapped. And then there's Emma. She's not any of those things. She's just a girl who got dragged into the drama of Mystic Falls, and at times, she wished that she was never dragged into the drama, but then there's a part of her that doesn't regret a thing. A part of her that keeps her moving forward and keeps her wanting to see a new day and live the day, despite the drama that she's living in. A part of her loves it, and she knows that she's supposed to be doing this.

She really didn't know what to think about any of this anymore. What could she think about this? The mayor of Mystic Falls was gone. She just disappeared – out of sight. No one knew where she went or where she could have went. Some people are saying that she just went in a stranger's car and took off with the stranger, not bothering to look back. First of all, Emma noticed that those innocent people were compelled. Her being an Angel, she could sense when someone was speaking on someone else's influence. Second of all, why would Mrs. Lockwood just leave Mystical falls? If she left, it would have to be for a good reason, but then there's the questions, why would she leave Tyler? Her home? Her place? Mrs. Lockwood would never do that. And third of all, something is happening to Mrs. Lockwood. She knew it. She could feel it and she knew that whatever happened or whatever is happening, it wasn't good and that she needed to be saved from it.

Emma breathed out a long sigh, hoping that would take her worries away. She held her heavy text books in her right arm, up to her chest, dreading to go to calculus class. She closed her locker shut, hearing the locker coming in contact with the other metal, echo in the narrow hallways of the school. She let out a small shocking scream and jumped back a bit, seeing the face that was hiding behind her locker the whole time.

She placed her left hand over her heaving chest, the only thing that was keeping her heart from jumping out of her body. Her heart was beating as if it was running a fast marathon, and had to keep on pumping to win. Emma took a couple of calming breaths and looked up at the person who had the beautiful blue eyes and glared at them. She hoped her breathing and her heart would calm down, but it came to no prevail.

She swallowed hard and spoke when she finally found her voice that was hiding like a scared child from the dark. "What the hell are you doing here?" she asked and watched as Damon shrugged his shoulders and leaned his muscular body against the other blue lockers that were next to her, watching her with his blue eyes.

"Why did you scare me?" she asked him another question, hoping to get a real answer this time for this question.

"Well," he replied back smoothly. "I thought it would be funny and I was right. It was. I got enjoyment out of it."

Emma felt a curve of a smile appear on her light pink lips, but then she quickly got rid of it as fast as it came and cleared her throat again. "Please answer the question," she commanded and held the books tighter to her chest.

Damon furrowed his dark brows as if he was confused and he turned to look at Emma more and Emma felt herself staring in his light blue eyes. She began to daydream about his eyes, but then she quickly reminded herself to stop. No distraction. Not today.

I just answered it," he stated and he actually sounded a bit… cute and confused, but Emma saw through it. He just wanted to play a game and Emma gave him credit for trying. A+ for effort right?

"No," Emma said back. "You answered the second one. Now, how about the first one? The one that went along the lines of 'what the hell are you doing here?'"

"I was thinking about when we first started to hang out," he said simply and leaned his head against the blue metal lockers as if it was a soft feather pillow.

"Oh," Emma said and felt a light rosy blush form on her pale cheeks and she bit her lip to stop herself from smiling. She quickly cleared her throat and moistened her lips with her tongue before she spoke.

"And?" she asked. "What about it?" she questioned, trying her best to sound casual, but the way it came out, it didn't sound casual. It sounded more anxious and excited, and Emma mentally cursed herself. Her mind then traveled to the kiss they shared. She's been thinking about it a lot, wondering what it truly meant. Did Damon actually care for Emma like that? Really? Even after the history of him and Elena? Emma knew the story between them, and she had every right to worry about Elena. She knew that Elena would never go after Damon, considering that she chose Stefan, but Emma always wondered if Damon would go after Elena. Emma still felt love from him from Elena, and she couldn't help but feel jealous.

"Remember when we went to the old Salvatore mansion?" he asked her and Emma nodded her head, remembering everything that happened that day.

"Yes," she said, "and I also remember that wonderful Adrianna coming and hurting you and threatening me. Yeah, I remember it all," her voice dripping of sarcasm.

"I was thinking and my brilliant mind remembered when you saw me back in 1864. If you could see me back over a hundred years ago, then you could see what happened yesterday at the Lockwood's."

Emma furrowed her eyebrows at his words and wrapped her other arm around her books. "What?" she finally asked when they both were quiet enough, and then the tardy bell echoed through the hall and Emma groaned and glared at Damon.

"Thanks," she said. "You got me late."

"You could have left," he said, "but you chose to stay with me. I don't blame you. I would stay with my hot self too, gorgeous."

Emma rolled her eyes at his comment, ignoring him, but her heart was reacting greatly to it, and she was more than positive that he heard the pitter-patter of her heart.

Damon leaned away from the lockers and stood up straight. "An Angel can look back at the past right?" he asked.

"I suppose," Emma replied back, shrugging her shoulders as she said so. "I don't really know for sure. If I want to see it, then I can see it."

"Ah," Damon said. "So you wanted to see me?" he asked.

Emma rolled her eyes. "I wanted to see if you were still a self-consuming ass as a human too," she replied back and watched as Damon's smile faded and she smiled.

"Anyway," she continued, "the same goes for the future. If I want to or if I need to see the future, then I will see it. I only see the future only if I need to. I don't want to know the future."

"Huh," he said slowly in a tone that said the he was thinking about what she said. He had that look in his beautiful blue eyes that reminded Emma of the beautiful sky on a warm sunny day and of beautiful crystals. His eyes held so many secrets and Emma knew that. She wanted to know the secrets he kept from her and learn from them and help him.

He began to pace back and forth and Emma was tempted to peak into his mind and learn what he was thinking, but she didn't want to violate him like that, and she was also afraid of what he exactly thought of her. It scared her at times.

"We are going on a small little trip," he said and walked closer to Emma and placed one of his big hands on her arm, and pulled her along with him softly, but Emma restrained herself from him and shook her head.

"To where?" she asked. "The candy shop down the corner? Can't."

"Well, that's why we aren't going there. We are going somewhere better. A little place I like to call the Lockwood Mansion."

"What?" Emma asked and narrowed her eyes at him. "I don't want to go there. What if Tyler comes back? What if Tyler is there? Talking about Tyler, I didn't see him in school all day."

"That's because Tyler isn't in school today," Damon said. "He's ditching. He's trying to be a badass. It isn't working for him. He's with that Hayley chick."

Emma bit her lip and immediately thought of Caroline. Caroline was hiding something and Emma knew it. What if this was what she was hiding?

"What is he doing with Hayley?" Emma asked him and Damon shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know," he said, "doing what werewolves do?"

Emma clenched her jaw. "It better not be the mating part or I'll kick his ass myself."

Damon raised an eyebrow. "Look at you," he said, "being all feisty."

"I'm not being feisty," Emma replied back. "I'm worried about Caroline."

"Blondie will be fine," Damon said. "Now come on. Let's go to the Lockwood's and get answers."

Emma breathed out a long sigh and turned around and walked to her locker. She quickly did her combination and pushed her books inside of her locker and pulled out her purple bag and placed it on her right shoulder. She turned back around and saw Damon there – too close to her and she felt her mouth go dry. She swallowed and looked up at his eyes.

"Ever heard of personal space?" she asked him.

She watched as his eyes traveled down to her lips and she swallowed again, hearing herself swallow in her ears.

His eyes traveled back up to her green eyes and he had a twinkle in his eyes and Emma swallowed again. "Yes," he answered finally, "but I'm not a big fan of it."

Emma swallowed again and took a deep breath. "Come on, Salvatore," she breathed out, squeezing her way away from him, which was pretty narrow, considering she was between her locker and him. Once she had enough room to breathe, she took the oxygen in her lungs gladly.

"Let's just get this over with before Ava finds out I ditched school. She would kill me."

Damon laughed. "I won't let that happen."

"So, you want to go to the Lockwood's because you want me to…" Emma said, leaving the sentence hanging, making sure this is what Damon wanted.

"I want you to do your angel thingy and find out what happened, get the information, and I'll even give you a reward," he said and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oh," Emma said ignoring the blush on her cheeks. "You don't want Tyler's diary?" she asked. "See what he's hiding?"

"As much as I would love to know if Tyler is batting for the other team," he said, "I would rather give you your reward."

Emma rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Come on, Salvatore. No time for your comments when we have to go to the past," she said and she and Damon walked out of the school.

* * *

Jason opened the tomb like door that held James inside the small section of the cave. The girl just watched and took in deep breaths, knowing this would be the last time she would be seeing James. She had to prepare herself for the worst.

Jason removed the huge door and the girl walked in. She slowly walked in the cave, hearing her heart beat in her ears and hearing her small footsteps as she walked. She ran a hand through her golden blonde hair and looked around the cave desperately, searching for James. When she saw a figure sitting down and using the cold cave wall for support, she knew that it was James right away and she felt a small smile form on her dark pink lips and she ran to him.

"James!" she yelled out. Her voice echoed in the cave and James slowly opened his eyes and saw the image of the beautiful girl that he loved more than life running towards him.

"Iris," he said quietly, but the girl still heard him and she smiled, happy to know that she knew it was him.

"Iris," he breathed out again and watched as the girl walked to him.

When James got a clear view of the girl, his eyes opened wider and he held his arms out for the girl.

"Iris," he said louder and stronger.

Tears were still falling from the girl's cheek and she wiped them away and wrapped her arms around James' neck, kissing his face everywhere.

James closed his eyes, feeling the soft pecks of her kisses and felt like he was now in heaven. Iris climbed on top of James and brought her hands up to James' hair and ran her hands through his long soft hair. She kissed his cheeks, forehead, nose, and she slowly traveled down to his neck and James breathed out a groan.

"I love you," she said and kissed his Adam's apple and then kissed the side of his neck.

James felt his heart warm at her words and a small smile appeared on his pink chapped lips. "I love you too, Iris," he breathed out, still weak from the vervain in his veins, but he was feeling stronger and stronger from Iris. She was making him stronger. She was helping him. She was saving him.

"Kiss my lips," James said weakly. "I need to feel them on-"

Iris moved up to his lips and kissed them with so much passion and love. Her lips felt soft like silk against his lips and he craved for more, but he was too weak to do more, so he just allowed her to kiss him and he kissed her back with just as much passion and love.

Iris played with his hair, pulling it softly, and she ran her tongue against James' bottom lip and James' moan, feeling the want in him, the desire in him to magnify.

"Iris," he breathed out and Iris pulled away a bit to look at him. Her heart broken at the sight and she moved her blonde hair to the side and brought her neck to James' lips and closed her eyes feeling his lips against her soft neck. She was savoring every touch she was feeling from him. His touch was her heaven.

"Drink," she encouraged. "Or I will hate you."

James smiled against her neck. He felt his sharp fangs travel out of his pink gums and revealed to his beloved Iris.

"And I will always love you," he said and placed a single kiss on Iris' neck and Iris shivered from it. Iris felt the slight pinch of his fangs travel through her skin, breaking the barrier of her skin to get to her delicious blood. She felt him suck and she felt the pleasure ignite in her. She was going to miss this. She was going to miss all of this.

When James had enough, he pulled his sharp fangs out of Iris' neck and he licked his lips, tasting her sweet blood for the last time.

Iris smiled at him and James looked up at Iris' warm amber eyes. He brought his wrist to his mouth and bit into it and then placed it to Iris' mouth and she pouted. "I wanted to drink from your neck," she said and James gave out a small chuckle.

"You are not a vampire, ergo, you have no fangs."

Iris pouted at him. "But I bite hard," she said and James rolled his eyes and Iris just smiled and wrapped her hand around James arm, securely, and she sucked in his blood, pulling him close to her, savoring the taste of him, allowing the warm blood to travel down her throat and fill her. When the wound of his closed, she pulled her lips away from his wrist and she looked up at him.

Her lips were darker now because of the blood and Iris gave James a small smile and she snuggled close to him. She placed her hand on his stomach and laid her head on his chest. She heard his soft heartbeat and she felt tears traveling out of her eyes again, falling on James gray shirt, making the spots where his tears fell on him in a darker shade and she swallowed hard.

James looked at her with worried gray orbs and he wrapped his arm tightly around her waist, forcing her to come closer to him. Iris leaned in closer to him and she ran her hand up and down James stomach with his shirt on and she just swallowed again.

She had to tell him and she knew she had to, but it was hard to tell him. It was hard to tell him that she was sacrificing herself. It was hard to tell him that he wouldn't see her until two centuries. It was so hard for her and she couldn't handle doing that to him. She couldn't do that to him.

She took a deep breath and spoke. "James," she said softly and James looked down at Iris. "Hmm?" he asked.

Iris swallowed again and leaned in closer to him. She closed her eyes, wishing that they were on his bed and wishing that they weren't in this horrible danger. She wished it more than anything.

"I- There's a woman out there, and Seth, he changed her, well she's in transition, and he wants me... he wants me to give her my blood."

James looked into the amber orbs of Iris and he shook his head. "No," he said, his gray orbs looking at her with so much worry and with so much love. "You are not giving up your life for some stranger, Iris. I won't let you.

Iris shook her head. "They will kill you," Iris said.

James pushed himself away from Iris to get a better look of her face. "Then let them," he said. "I lived my life. You haven't. They can kill me then."

Iris shook her head. "No, they will not touch you. James, please. Please understand. Everything will be alright. You can see me 200 years from now. We can reunite then. I promise.

James shook his head. "That's too long. That's too long, Iris. I am not waiting that long. Promise me," he said and Iris looked away from his eyes, already knowing what he was going to make her promise.

James brought his hands up to Iris' cheeks and his thumb slowly stroked her cheek and he stared into her eyes.

"Promise me you won't give yourself up."

Iris shook her head. "You know I can't promise that," she told him.

James nodded his head and tears were at the rim of his eyes, but he quickly blinked them away. "Please forgive me," he said and then everything went black for Iris. The last image she saw were his beautiful gray eyes.

* * *

"I can't believe you just broke into the house," Emma whispered, walking quietly beside Damon in the house, tip-toeing just in case there was someone in the house. Emma turned her head and saw the broken class from the window and frowned. She looked up at Damon and narrowed her eyes at him.

"We had to get in some way," he said loudly and his velvet voice echoed through the whole house and Emma cringed.

"Shh," she whispered. "Tyler or a maid or something is going to find us and then Ava will kill me and then Meredith would kill me and it would be all of your fault."

Damon smirked. "Don't you think you are being overdramatic, angel?" he asked and Emma crossed her arms.

"You don't know Meredith and Ava like me, Damon. Ava didn't even want to go to school today. I practically forced her and I bribed her."

"What did you bribe her with?" he asked, walking more into the house and Emma followed him.

"I told her I would buy her a year supply of lucky charms," Emma whispered.

Damon turned around and raised an eyebrow. "What?" Emma asked. "She likes Lucky Charms and it worked. She's in school."

Damon shook his head. "You don't have to whisper," he said loudly again, making his voice echo in the house and Emma bit her lip, feeling uneasy. "No one is in the house. If they were, I would have heard them already. So, we are fine."

"But what if-" Emma began, but Damon interrupted her.

"No what if's, Emma. There is no one in this house. I promise."

Emma breathed out a sigh of relief, taking in the cold air of the house. She looked around and dabbed her tongue on her bottom lip, moistening it, and then she turned to look at Damon.

"Let's just do this, and leave," she said.

Damon nodded his head. "Alright," he said, "but I think it's going to take a while until we get our answers."

Emma furrowed her eyebrows. "What?" she asked.

Damon nodded his head again, moving his dark hair as he did so. "There's a lot of history in this house," he said while his light blue eyes scanned the house. "It has been around for a while actually. I believed they rebuilt this house on top of the ruins of the old Lockwood's home in 1864."

Emma clenched her jaw. "So what are you saying Damon?" she asked.

"Well, we are going back to the past."

Emma raised an eyebrow and uncrossed her arms and placed a hand on her hip. "We?" she asked.

Damon nodded his head. "Yep," he said popping the 'P'. "I talked to witchy and she said how Angels can also allow other people to come with them to see the past, but they have to be touching in some sort of way. Apparently when you go, we see everything that happens as if we are actually there."

Emma sighed. "Fine," she said and held out her hand, "Take my hand," Emma said. "Let's try this spot here."

Damon pouted and walked to her, gripping her small petite hand with his huge hand. He squeezed it softly and Emma gave him a warm smile.

"I was hoping that we could touch each other differently," he said and Emma shook her head and closed her eyelids, hiding her beautiful green eyes from the world.

"Close your eyes," Emma said softly and squeezed Damon's hand and swallowed hard, feeling herself blush. She took deep breaths to relax herself.

"Think of the past," she told Damon and Damon clenched his jaw at the past, remembering everything that has happened in his past.

Emma saw a few images flash through her mind. She felt as if there was a wind surrounding her and she felt as if she was spinning back in time. She heard music, people talking, gunshots, and footsteps. The lighting in the room changed and the smell of the room changed. The lights were replaced with candles and beautiful chandeliers that had flames lit on them. Beautiful music filled her eyes and Emma smiled, listening to it.

She squeezed Damon's hand again to make sure he was there. He squeezed back.

Emma took a deep breath and opened her eyes and her eyes widened at the sight in front of her. Damon heard her gasped and he opened his eyes as well. He frowned seeing the scene playing out before them. It was the Founders Ball back in 1864, when Katherine chose Stefan to be her escort.

Emma felt his hurt emotions, both from the present Damon and the past Damon and she swallowed hard. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Iris' amber orbs looked up at the man who was holding her in his arms. She furrowed her eyebrows and placed a hand up to her aching neck and rubbed it gently.

"W-What happened?" she asked and looked up at the gray orbs staying down with her that were filled with so much regret and guilt.

Iris swallowed hard and stared deeply into his eyes. She wasn't able to feel his emotions. She wasn't able to read his mind. She wasn't able to sense evil anymore.

"J-James," Iris stuttered and placed a hand over her heart, which was beating very slowly and her eyes widened.

"James, what happened," she said, worried traveled throughout her body and she looked everywhere in the room.

"I'm so sorry, Iris," he spoke.

Iris studied his eyes, trying her best to read him, but it was suddenly hard now. It was very hard.

"James," she said in a warning voice. "What did you do?"

James took a deep breath and brought his hand to the beautiful golden blonde hair of his love and stroked it softly.

"I had to, Iris," he said. "And I don't regret it. Not one bit."

Iris pulled away from him and looked straight into his eyes. "I- James. What did...? No..." she said and began to shake her head, more tears were threatening to travel down her puffed pale cheeks.

"Y-You didn't," she said and turned her whole body around. James turned his head to the side and closed his eyes shut and began to take in deep breaths. He couldn't look at her. He couldn't look at Iris now. Every time he looked at her, he felt too much guilt and he couldn't stand to see her so broken.

"James," she said in a weak voice. "Y-You killed me?" she asked in disbelief and began to shake her head allowing the tears to fall.

James nodded his head slowly and opened his eyes, meeting glassy amber ones.

"He was going to kill you," James said. "I- I couldn't lose you, Iris," he said and reached his hand out to touch Iris' cheek, but she backed away from him and held her hand out, shaking her head.

"No," she said. "You - you knew I didn't want this. You knew I didn't want to be a vampire, James," she said, her voice cracking. "H-How could you? I didn't want to be a-a vampire. I didn't want to kill and I didn't want to... oh, God."

Iris began to hyperventilate, feeling as if she couldn't breathe. She placed a hand over her chest, wishing she could feel her heart beat. She felt the warm tears travel down her cheeks and her bottom lip wobbled. She looked up at the man she loved.

"Iris," he said and stood up. He began to walk slowly to her and Iris shook her head and backed away from him.

"No, James. Stay away from me, stay away."

James shook his head. "I can't, Iris. Please. Understand why I did it. I love you so much, Iris. I couldn't lose you. I couldn't. I would go back to how I was before. You changed me Iris and I needed you and-"

"I needed you to understand!" Iris snapped. "You only thought of yourself. You were being selfish. I-I didn't want to be a vampire, James. I-I can't kill. I-"

She began to sob and James walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her and Iris didn't push him away.

"I will help you. You won't kill. You are stronger than that."

Iris shook her head. "No," she said. "Every vampire is bound to kill. I-I can't. Oh, Lord. Please James. Stake me. Kill me."

James held Iris tighter to him, holding her flesh against his. He began to run his fingers through her hair, in a state to soothe her. He placed soft kisses on her forehead and rocked her back and forth slowly, like a mother would do holding a baby in a rocking chair.

"I'm not killing you, Iris. I need you. If I'm selfish for wanting you to live, then I guess I'm selfish."

Iris took in a deep breath and buried her head on James' chest, and allowed herself to stain his gray shirt with her tears.

"Iris," James spoke softly and rubbing Iris' back up and down slowly, feeling her spine as he did so.

"We are going to have to figure out a way to get you some blood," he said, "and a ring."

"T-There's no blood here and certainly no witch."

James nodded his head. "But they do give me a little bit of blood. They didn't give it to me yet, so maybe if we are lucky they will be coming soon."

Iris shook her head. "They will be coming soon to take my back."

"I won't let them. I'm stronger now, now that I drank your blood and that it's running through my system. I'll kill that guard and-"

They stopped, hearing the sound of the door opening and Iris swallowed and turned her head to look at the door. It was Jason again and he had a small cup of blood in his right hand and he looked at both Iris and James and narrowed his eyes at them.

"I'm here for your blood, James, and I'm here to take Iris."

Iris swallowed hard, smelling the sweet nectar in the air and she felt her throat burn and she felt so thirsty. Her mouth went dry and all she could do was stare at the dark blood in the clear plastic cup.

James nodded his head, already a plan in mind. He rubbed the small of Iris' back and then he forced himself to stand up, hoping that Iris' could control her thirst.

James walked quickly to Jason and took the small cup in his hands and then looked up into Jason's brown eyes. He extended his hand and before Jason could do anything, James had his hands inside of the man's chest.

Iris frowned watching as death stared right into Jason's eyes and watched as he fell to the ground. Iris swallowed hard and turned her head away when James through the bloody heart on the cave floor.

James bent down and looked at both of the man's hands and found a sunlight ring sitting on his middle finger on his right hand and he pulled it off in a quick pace.

He turned around to look at Iris, who was hiding her eyes from the image before her and James frowned and walked quickly to Iris and was at her sides in seconds.

"Iris," he said slowly, and ran his hand up and down her back.

Iris shook her head and swallowed hard, ignoring the smell of blood so close to her. "I can't. I can't become a vampire," she told James.

James held the cup closer to Iris. "Iris," he said. "I'm not taking no for an answer. Drink the blood now."

Iris shook her head. "No," she said and brought her hand up to wipe the clear tears away. "You have it. You need it more than me."

James looked at her in disbelief. "Iris, if you drink this, you can drink my blood from my neck," he said.

Iris looked up at him and furrowed her eyebrows. "So," she said.

James shook his head and held the cup closer to her and Iris swallowed hard and she closed her eyes.

"James, get it away from me. Now."

"No."

"James." she warned.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Nope," he said and popped the 'P'.

"James," she said in a warning tone that was really harsh and cruel.

"Iris," he said softly.

"Please, James. I can't. I'm so sorry," she said.

James shook his head and brought the cup to her chapped lips.

Iris was taking deep breaths and she had her eyes closed shut. "James, no."

James tilted the cup a bit and Iris felt a warm liquid on her lips and she closed her lips shut, in a fine line, stopping blood from seeping into her mouth.

"Iris, please. I will always love you. I will protect you. You can drink my blood from my neck, and imagine the vampire sex," he said and Iris couldn't help but smile a bit.

The warm blood seeped through her fine lips and Iris moaned in pleasure. She licked her lips and opened her eyes and looked up at James, her eyes were a brighter amber and James gave a small smile.

Iris looked down at the cup in James' hand. She extended her hand and grabbed the cup in his hand and brought it to her lips. She tipped the cup, allowing the warm, thick, sweet blood to travel out of the cup and travel into her mouth. The blood traveled down her throat and Iris couldn't help but want to have more, but she had to control the hunger she was feeling inside. She couldn't kill. She couldn't.

Iris crushed the cup in her hand and threw it somewhere randomly in the cave and looked up at James. He smiled and showed her the ring that was in his hand. Iris smiled and reached out for it.

She placed it on her thumb on her right hand and she looked down at it. It was way too big for her, but it would have to do for now.

Iris looked up at James again. "I forgive you," she said. "I still love you."

James smiled. "I love you too, Iris," he said and kissed the top of her head.

"Now, let's get the hell out of here," he said and Iris nodded her head, already trying her best to block out the sadness she was feeling.

* * *

Emma turned her head and offered a small smile to Damon, but Damon didn't look at her. He just stared at the scene playing before him. He felt as if he was reliving everything that happened that night. Memories of this night rushed through his mind like a late train. He closed his eyes, thinking of a better place to be than this place.

Emma looked at past Damon. He looked beautiful with his dark hair curled and parted down the side, and his white bow tie and his white dress shirt, with his black jacket over it. He wore white gloves on his hands and he had his hands folded in front of his. His beautiful light blue eyes were swimming with emotions. Jealousy, hurt, and love. Emma swallowed hard feeling the emotions past Damon was feeling. She turned her head to the side, her eyes looking at him with sincere.

"Isn't this lovely?" Damon asked beside her.

Emma looked up at Damon. She followed his gaze and saw Katherine and Stefan dancing together. Stefan wore the same kind of outfit as Damon, but he had a warm loving smile on his pink lips. His hair was done nicely, parted down the side, and his green eyes looked at Katherine with much love, that Emma would sometimes think Katherine was Elena. Emma never realized that Stefan loved her that much, and from seeing the way Katherine was looking at Stefan, she felt the same way. Emma began to feel bad for Katherine now.

Katherine's hair was beautiful. It was all the way up in a beautiful bun, with a couple of curls framing her face at the side of her smooth face. She wore a beautiful necklace that looked like a crystal and a beautiful lavender dress, with silk white gloves that traveled up and stopped at her elbow. Her dark brown eyes only stared into Stefan's green eyes and she smiled, revealing her white teeth.

"Look who found his dancing shoes," Katherine said with a smile as her and Stefan did a traditional dance.

Stefan smiled and leaned into Katherine, hoping to feel her soft sweet lips on his, but she moved out-of-the-way. Katherine smirked, still dancing.

Their hands were inches away from each other and they were going in slow circles only staring at each other.

"No touching, Mr. Salvatore," Katherine said. "Those are the rules."

They switched the hands that they were supposed to have in front of each other with their right hand and they began to go in slow circles again.

"I thought you didn't believe in rules," Stefan replied back.

Katherine just smirked and lifted both of her hands in front of her. Stefan did the same thing, and they danced in the slow circles again, both their hands inches away from touching.

Stefan turned his head to the right and saw his older brother looking at him and Katherine, with a small frown upon his pink lips, but he was still standing tall, pretending that it did not affect him, but Stefan knew the truth to how he really felt and he looked away to his precious Katherine.

"My brother is still upset that you chose me to escort you," he said, his voice showing the tiniest bit of guilt he felt for his brother.

"Well," Katherine began. "Damon needs to concede that his younger brother is a better dancer."

Katherine placed her right hand in Stefan's left hand and placed her left hand on Stefan's right shoulder. Stefan placed his hand on Katherine's mid back and smiled down at her, as he pushed her closer to him. They began to dance as if no one else or anything else mattered in the world.

Emma swallowed and turned her head to look at present Damon. She placed her hand on his shoulder and rubbed it gently. "I'm sorry," she said. "I'm sorry you had to go through this again."

Damon shook his head. "No, don't worry. I look good," he nodded at himself and Emma nodded her head.

"You do, so don't let it bother you, Damon. She's a bitch. This is the past. You can't change it."

Damon nodded his head. "I know," he said and he turned his head to look at his past self and watch as he just stared at Katherine and Stefan. Damon watched as a girl walked him to him, and he completely ignored her still staring at Katherine and Damon swallowed hard. He turned to look at Emma. He held his hand out to Emma and Emma raised an eyebrow at him.

"Care to dance, Miss Emma?" he asked.

Emma felt the butterflies in her stomach and she gave him a small smile. She placed her hand in his hand and followed him as he lead her beside Katherine and Stefan and she turned her head to look at them and she quickly looked away from them and to him.

"Now," he said. "This is what you do."

He stood up high and Emma stood up straight as well. She had her hands to her side and watched Damon with her green eyes as he placed his left hand behind his back.

"Bow," he said and Emma curtsied and Damon bowed at her. They came back up at the same time and Damon kept his head up high, remembering when his mother taught him this dance.

"Hold your right hand out," he said and Emma did so. "Keep your hand a few inches away from mine."

Emma just nodded her head and began to do what he said. They then began to dance in slow circles, staring into each other's eyes, reading each other like no one else could read them before. Green orbs meet light blue orbs and Emma gave a warm smile, trying to ignore the huge butterflies that were begging to be freed. Emma heard Damon take a deep breath, staring at Emma and watching Emma, making sure she was doing everything right and he nodded his head in approval.

She switched her hand to her left hand and went in slow circles again with Damon, forgetting why they were here in the first place. It brought memories of her past and it brought memories of her past life. This dance made her remember her mother, her father. It made her remember things that she blocked out of her mind. She remembered when she first met Damon. She remembered how her life changed. This dance was for the both of them. They needed this dance. They needed this dance to just forget about everything and enjoy themselves. They needed to take a break every once in a while.

They used their both hands and Emma wanted to read his mind to know what he was thinking about. She wanted to know if he was alright, if he was remembering his past, or if he wanted to change anything. She already could feel his emotions. She thought that she felt a tiny bit of love, but that was probably because they were beside Katherine and Stefan, and Damon was reliving his love for her.

Emma pulled in closer to Damon, placing one hand in his hand and another on his shoulder, while Damon slipped his arm around Emma's petite waste, pulling her closer to him, so that their bodies were barely touching.

Emma swallowed hard and swiped her tongue along her bottom lip, moistening it. Her green eyes looked up at the beautiful light blue orbs and she took a deep breath, staring into his eyes, reading them. Her guilt her heart beat rapidly against her chest and she could feel her mouth began to go dry, seeing such beauty. Emma found her eyes traveling down to Damon's light pink lips, and she bit her lip, wishing to feel his lips on her, in a firm kiss. She swallowed and looked up at Damon, meeting his eyes.

Damon looked from Emma's beautiful green eyes to her pink plump soft silk lips and he remembered how it felt when he first kissed her. The kiss had meaning in it. Great meaning. When he kissed her, he forgot about Elena. Emma wasn't some kind of distraction for him. No, she was more than that. He just wasn't the one to admit it and Emma wasn't going to admit anything to Damon anytime soon.

Emma watched as Damon leaned in closer to her and she looked at his perfect lips and closed her eyes, reading to feel a little bit of heaven. Damon pulled Emma in closer, so that they were touching, flesh to flesh, and Emma felt sparks running through her, traveling through her body. She swallowed again, leaning in closer as Damon leaned in closer.

Before their desperate lips could meet each other's lips, darkness took over the both of them.

* * *

Ava groaned out loud when Emma didn't answer her phone. She crossed her arms angrily and sat beside Caroline at the lunch table and crossed her legs. "I'm going to kill her," she said through her teeth and Caroline raised an eyebrow and leaned back in her chair.

"Kill who?" she asked. "I'm going to kill Tyler. He isn't in school today like he promised to be."

"I'm going to kill Emma, because for one, she's not answering her phone and two, she's not here in school."

Caroline gave a small smile. "You can't trust people these days."

Ava nodded her head and placed her elbows on the table and placed her head in her hands. "She better still give me a year supply of Lucky Charms," she muttered in her arms and Caroline laughed.

"Lucky Charms?" she asked and Ava nodded her head.

"Lucky Charms is the best cereal. It has marshmallows and it's so good. I love my Lucky Charms."

"Alright," Caroline said, "but why would Emma give you a year supply of Lucky Charms?"

"She promised me that if I go to school, she would buy me a year supply of Lucky Charms. I couldn't say no to the offer."

Caroline laughed, wishing that she had some blood to drink, to crave the little thirst she was feeling, but instead she took a drink of her apple juice and took one bite of the potato chip.

"Wow, Ava," Caroline said and Ava lifted her head from her hands and furrowed her eyebrows.

"What?" she asked.

"I didn't think you could be bought that easily," Caroline said as Stefan, Elena, and Bonnie took a seat at the table.

"I'm not. I just wanted my own boxes of Lucky Charms," she said with a smile.

"Lucky Charms?" Stefan asked.

"Lucky Charms," Ava confirmed.

Elena furrowed her brows. "Why are we talking about Lucky Charms?" she asked.

"Because Ava loves it and thinks she's going to get a year supply from Emma," Caroline answered.

"Year supply?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't think, Care," Ava said. "I know."

Caroline shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Emma probably won't get it."

Ava pouted. "Yes she will," she said and took a sip of her water. "She has to or I will never talk to her again."

Matt took a seat beside Ava and took a bite of the red shiny apple in his hands.

"Never talk to who?" he asked.

"Emma if she never gives me my year supply of Lucky Charms," Ava answered turning her head, moving her blonde curls as she did so.

"Lucky charms?" Matt asked.

"That's what I'm saying," Stefan said and Elena smiled and wrapped her fingers around Stefan's hand.

"Year supply?" Matt asked again.

"And that is what I'm saying," Bonnie said and turned her beautiful hazel eyes to look at Ava.

"Ava," she began.

"Yes?" Ava asked and looked at Bonnie.

"Why do you want a year supply of Lucky Charms?" she asked.

Ava groaned. "Must I go over this?" she asked.

Bonnie nodded her head. "Yes, you must. Why do you want a year supply of Lucky Charms?"

"Because they taste good and have marshmallows. No further questions."

"But" Matt said and Ava turned her head and glared at Matt. "No further questions," she repeated.

Matt held his hands out in surrender. "Jeez," he said. "I was just going to ask about Frosted Flakes. That's my kind of cereal."

Elena laughed. "I used to like Froot Loops."

Caroline smiled. "I used to like this strawberry cereal when I was younger."

Ava furrowed her eyebrows and put a fry in her mouth and chew it.

"Why?" she asked after she swallowed the fry.

"Because it would make the milk pink," she admitted and Ava laughed.

"That's great," she said and ate another fry. She then breathed out a long sigh and the atmosphere turned serious.

"So," Ava began. "Mr. Cruz is strange."

"The guy that gave you and Emma both cards Saturday?" Elena asked.

Ava nodded her head. "Yeah," she said. "He kept on asking me where Emma is. I think he has like a crush on her or something. She should run. He's hot and all, but he gives me the creeps."

Stefan furrowed his eyebrows and leaned in closer to the table. "How did he act?" he asked. "His blood is special, so there is obviously something weird about him."

"Emma was telling me how he was acting weird," Elena admitted. "When she stayed over, she told me about how she went to the Grill to talk to him, to find out information about him. She said that she thinks she saw him levitate salt when she was leaving. She also took notes about him. The notes that she took about him are gone. When he walked out of the Grill, he threw paper away."

Ava laughed and Elena raised an eyebrow at Ava.

"Ava?" she asked. Ava just laughed some more and placed a hand on her chest and looked up at Elena with unshed tears in her dark blue eyes from laughter.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because who takes notes on people. Seriously?" she asked.

Elena rolled her eyes and smiled. "She was pretending that she was working for the school people and that she had to write an article about the new teacher. She wanted to make it more believable," Elena said, sticking up for Emma.

Ava nodded her head and smiled wider. "Alright," she said. "Go on."

"Anyways," Elena said and looked at Ava and Ava waved at her.

"Emma was worried about him. She said he kept on mentioning supernaturals and talking about them. He told Emma that if she would be a supernatural, that she would be an Angel."

"Creepy," Caroline said.

"Very creepy. Why don't we question him?" Ava asked.

Stefan thought for a moment and shook his head. "No," he said. "He might question it. We have to figure something out. I think he's playing an act."

"Me too," Bonnie said. "I have him with Ava. We both have him fourth period. I felt some magic from him when he shook my hand."

"Magic?" Ava asked. "How cool."

Bonnie shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, but I think he's a sorcerer, warlock, whatever. He certainly has magic blood running through his veins."

"Hmm," Stefan said. "That's interesting. Isn't it a coincidence that he came here to Mystic Falls?" he asked.

Ava took a deep breath and took another sip of her water. "I don't know, but I think we need to find more information about him. You know," she said. "Just to be safe. I don't mind playing the distraction part," she said and wiggled her eyebrows.

Elena laughed and shook her head. "Ava, it really shocks me that you are an Angel."

"I've been hearing that a lot lately," she said.

Elena made a face and Ava smiled.

"Alright," Ava said and placed her folded hands on the table to make herself look sophisticated.

"Here's the game plan," she said. "We are going to get more information about Mr. Cruz – wait. I'm calling him Noah," she said. "_Noah,_" she said his name slowly trying it out, ignoring the looks she was getting from her friends.

"I like it," she said. "Anyway, we'll get information on _Noah_ and then we are going to kill Emma and Tyler."

Matt raised an eyebrow. "Why are we killing them?"

Ava breathed out an annoyed sigh and brought her right hand to pinch the bridge of her nose, shaking her head as she did so.

"Must I explain everything?" she asked.

"It would help," Matt replied back.

Ava breathed out another sigh, still shaking her head dramatically.

"Caroline, love," she said in a British accent like Klaus and smirked the look she got from Caroline.

"Please explain to Matt why we both want them dead before I rip his heart out."

Caroline laughed and looked behind Ava. Ava furrowed her eyebrows and turned around.

She saw Kol there with smile on his pink lips and she glared at him with her dark blue eyes and she crossed her arms.

"That was by far the best impression of my brother, Angel," he said and Ava clenched her jaw.

"Even at school you bother me," she muttered and stood up and turned around to look at her friends.

"Remember the plan," she said and winked at them. "We can start after school."

Ava walked out of the cafeteria and Kol followed her.

"No!" they heard Ava yell at Kol. "You can't follow me!"

"Oh come on, love. I want to be part of your plans."

Ava shook her head and turned to look at him. She crossed her arms and tapped her right foot against the hard smooth white tile of the floor.

"You can't," she said.

Kol raised an eyebrow. "Why not?" he asked.

"Because you're stupid, now go home. Visit Klaus."

"Ah, love, but I'd rather visit you."

"Stop calling me love. I'm not your love. Call me Ava."

"Can I call you Avalynn?" he asked saying her whole name and Ava frowned.

"How did you hear about my full name?" she asked.

"What's wrong Avalynn Elissa Moore?" he asked and smirked when he saw her face.

"You are being a stalker Kol Mikaelson?" she asked.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Depends who I'm stalking."

"You are creepy as hell. I'm going to U.S. History."

Kol opened his mouth to speak, but before he could speak, Ava interrupted him.

"And no, you can't come."

Kol sighed and watched as Ava walked away. He shrugged and followed her. When did he ever listen?

* * *

"If you didn't want to kiss me," Damon said, getting up from the squishy hard cold ground that him and Emma were laying on. He got up to his feet in a fast pace and ran a hand through his dark hair. "You could have just told me. You didn't have to send us back further in the past."

Emma groaned and rolled over on the side. Her head felt like needles were being plunged inside of her head, slowly, causing great pain for Emma, and Emma placed both of her hands on the temple of her head, and rubbed her head slowly. "Be quiet," she said, feeling her head pound harder and harder.

Damon rolled his eyes and walked over to her, placing a hand on her right shoulder and Emma looked up at him with dark green eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked, sounding concerned.

Emma took a deep breath and looked up to see Damon's hand was stretched out before her, ready to help Emma, at any time she needed it. Emma obliged to the help, and placed her hand in his huge hand, and allowed him to pull her up. Damon allowed his hand to stay connected with her hand for a little longer than necessary, and then he pulled his hand away from Emma's hand, clearing his throat awkwardly, placing his hand to his side.

Emma gave the smallest of smiles and looked around at the area they were in and frowned. She shook her head, feeling panic rise deep in her and she felt her heart beat faster and faster than it has ever before.

"No. No. No." she said in a fast pace, turning around in slow circles, to allow her eyes to scan their environment. She shook her head over and over again. "Oh my God," she said, breathing harder than usually. "Oh my God," she repeated.

Damon furrowed his eyebrows at her panic and he crossed his arms. "What's the problem?" he asked.

He was behind her and Emma bit her lip, knowing how pissed off he would be at her, for sending them way to far back in time. Emma shook her head again and placed an arm around her stomach and a hand over her chest, as if that hand over her chest would stop her heart from beating a mile a minute.

"I-I'm sorry," she stuttered, feeling guilt deep inside her for doing this to Damon. Emma knew where they were. She saw it multiple times in her dreams.

"Emma," he said in a warning tone, walking closer to her. "What did you do?"

Emma didn't turn around. In fact, she ignored him, and stared at the beautiful ocean that was ahead of her and watched as the blue water stained the ocean shore, changing it into a darker closer. She looked at the plains and the beautiful land. She looked at the few trees that surrounded her and she closed her eyes, trying to remember when this was. This was either 1212, 1412 or 1612. In 1812, her and Ava's past selves went to America to get away from Adrianna. They actually got smart. But they were in Germany. Why would they be-? Oh no. Emma was thinking of her past lives and it must have... oh no.

Emma took a deep breath and opened her eyes. She watched as a rabbit hopped by and she gave it a warm gentle smile and then she felt a hand on her arm and she knew who it was. It was someone who she didn't really want to face.

She turned her head and looked at Damon. "Hello," she said calmly, even though on the inside, she was having a panic attack. She took a deep breath, taking in the air that was surrounding her, and it felt very familiar.

"Emma," Damon said.

"Damon," Emma said, hoping to avoid the question.

"Where are we?" he asked her and removed his hand from her arm.

Emma's eyes looked around her areas again and she bit her tongue.

"Um," she said. "Somewhere... interesting?" she said. Okay, she wasn't lying. This was pretty interesting, but she would rather be in Mystic Falls. In the year 2013. Yeah. That's what she wanted. She should have never listened to Damon and agreed on going back in the past. It was dangerous.

"Like where, Emma?" he asked, pushing her to answer even more.

"If I tell you," she said, turning around to meet his cold blue eyes. "You can't yell at me."

Damon's nostrils flared and Emma already felt his anger boiling inside him and she groaned.

"What is it, Emma? Where the hell are we?"

"Well," she began. "We are in the past."

"Wow, would have never guessed," he said and crossed his arms.

Emma sent him a glare and pointed a finger at him. "Hey, no being sarcastic, Salvatore."

Damon shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Emma," he spoke slowly, trying to stay calm. "Where are we?"

"I-I think... we are in... um..."

"Where, Emma?" he asked, his patience running thin.

"Germany," she answered lowly, but Damon having enhanced hearing, he heard her perfectly and he clenched his jaw.

"What?" he asked. "We are where?"

"Germany," Emma repeated, just as quiet as before, and played with her fingers and looked down at her hands.

"How did we get in Germany, Emma?" he asked.

Emma looked up and crossed her arms. "Will you stop saying my name like that?" she asked, meeting his angry eyes.

"Like what?" he asked and uncrossed his arms.

"You ask a question and then you end it with my name and you don't say my name nicely either."

"Fine," he said. "I'll call you E then. Where the hell are we E?"

Emma groaned. "Germany. I just told you. Fix your vampire ears, Damon."

Before Damon was going to ask the next question, she already knew what question she was going to ask, so she answered it before he asked his question.

"And no, I don't know what year."

"How-"

Damon was interrupted by the sound of Emma's sweet soft laughter and he turned his head to look over at Emma, and she was staring at him, rasing an eyebrow at him and watched as he furrowed his brows and turned his head to the other side, where Emma's laughter was coming from. Two pairs of feet were running towards them and Damon listened to the people even more, trying to hear what they have to say, but he could hardly make what they were saying out, but he did recognize the face. He heard Emma's laughter again and he looked around the green area they were in.

"Can they see us?" Damon asked Emma and Emma shook her head, even though he wasn't looking at her, and wouldn't be able to see. Damon then turned his head around and looked at Emma, his Emma, blocking out the sound of the one with Emma's laughter and stared into Emma's green eyes that reminded him of beautiful emeralds, but not quite.

"Nope, but I could make them see us if I wanted to. I just don't want to interfere with the past," Emma answered.

"You can change the past?" he asked, turning his attentions to Emma and away from the laugher.

"If I wanted to and no, I'm never going to."

Damon turned around and heard the laughter coming closer and closer to them. The footsteps turned into a running stance and the people were no running in their direction. After the pairs of feet reached up to the hill and over the hill, Emma immediately knew where they were and who those people were. Damon clenched his jaw, watching the people and he narrowed his eyes at the man.

Emma cleared her throat.

"Well," she said, looking at the people. "I think I know where we are."

Damon contained to glare and Emma swallowed, staring at her past self. She watched as Elijah chased her and she watched as her past self beg him to stop, pleading him with her German language, and then she would run away, laughing at him, as he pretending to trip.

Emma gave a small pout. She remembered this memory. This was before she found out the Mikaelson's were the monsters they were, so Elijah always put on an 'act' for her, and Emma believed him.

"Welcome to Germany, 1212," Emma said, and watched some more as Elijah called Emma's past self, 'Annaliese'.

"The year where Elijah was in love with me and the year I was known as Annaliese," she said, biting her lip. She pinched the bridge of her nose and began to shake her head. "I just hope I don't see that Adrianna bitch."

* * *

**A/N: Well... How was that guys? I'm sorry I just ended it like that! It's already over 15,000 words and I haven't updated for you guys in forever. ****So, you see Carol. Gosh, poor Carol! Seth is evil and Carol is inocent and gosh! You will see more of Carol in the next chapter!**

**You guys met the new characters today! Iris and James! I like them! They are so cute and are going to be important in the story.**

**Damon gets Emma from school, wanting to go back to the past, to see what happened to Carol, remembering how Emma saw him in 1864 when they went to the Salvatore Mansion. Emma agrees.**

**We see more of Iris and James!**

**We see Emma and Damon back in 1864, during the Founders Ball! They almost kiss!**

**We see Ava, Elena, Caroline, Bonnie, and Stefan at lunch. Ava wants Emma in school and her year supply of Lukcy Charms. I really don't blame her. Luck Charms are great. Also, Kol comes to bother her. I think Kol needs to be locked up... MAYBE THAT WAY ELENA WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO FIND HIM AND HAVE JEREMY KILL HIM!**

**Well, Damon and Emma are now back in Germany, 1212. Emma never really wanted to do this past stuff and she didn't think if she thought of her past it would take her to her past... Also, I wanted to see a jealous Damon... :)**

**So, if you want to see the next chapter, my loves, please review! Write down your thoughts! Write down suggestions! Write down anything else you request. Don't worry Mrs Kathy Salvatore! I'm still working on your request! I promise! Tell me everything you have to say!**

**Also, I have that poll up. It's been up like forever, so just do the poll about who you would like to say bye to in Far From an Angel!**

**So, if you want to see the next chapter, my loves, please review! Write down your thoughts! Write down suggestions! Write down anything else you want to request. Don't worry Mrs Kathy Salvatore! I'm still working on your request! I promise! Tell me everything you have to say! You guys are all amazing! I seriously love you all!**

**And if you read this whole author note. I love you even more :)**

**Oh, and also, what did you think of the last episode? I still can't get over the fact Jeremy is dead and then they have us wait for like a couple of weeks till we can see the next episode. Whatever...**

**I miss season 2. That was my favorite season... FUN FACT ABOUT ME! yay :)**

**Love, SnowWhite1864**


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hi guys. School is over meaning I can update like every week or every two weeks now!**

**YAY!**

**Thank God. School was awful. Final Exams, projects, blah, blah, blah. Thank God it's over.**

**I'm sorry I didn't update fast enough. I know it's been since February, but I will be updating faster now. I promise.**

**Please forgive me! I understand if you would like to kill me... please forgive me. I love you all!**

**Please enjoy this chapter. I would like to thank...**

**MrsKathySalvatore**

**ElenaLeeMays01**

**a**

**TVDDP1864**

**StayStrong**

**ILoveYou1978**

**oXxgeordiaxXo**

**SomebodyWhoCares**

**Tvdlover87654**

**All of your reviews are so important. Your reviews keep me going and keep me inspired. **

**ALSO THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO THE ONES WHO HAVE BEEN WITH ME SINCE THE VERY BEGINNING!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 18**_

_**"What matters is to live in the present, live now, for every moment is now. It is your thoughts and acts of the moment that create your future. The outline of your future path already exists, for you created its pattern by your past."**_

_**- Sai Baba**_

The sun shined brightly down on Emma, warming up her pale skin, and making her dark chestnut hair shine beautifully. She leaned against the dark brown tree stump and watched with curious and amusing green orbs as Damon paced back and forth. He was confused. She could feel his confusion from where she was sitting at and she thought it was amusing. She couldn't help the smirk that appeared on her light plump lips as Damon tried to ignore the laughing coming from past Emma, Annaliese. The foreign language filled his ears and he did not understand any of it. He wished that he took some time out of his 170 years of living to learn the language, so he wouldn't be stuck in this state of confusion. He also wanted to know why _his_ Emma was laughing at what her past self said. Was it funny? Was it something insulting to Elijah? No, it wasn't anything insulting to Elijah, because past Elijah was smiling at past Emma like the Cheshire Cat in Alice in Wonderland and Damon crossed his arms angrily and then uncrossed them and then crossed them again.

"Emma," Damon said impatiently, and Emma tilted her head to the side as she looked up at the beautiful blue sky and watched as the white clouds moved from the warm gentle wind. The sun was shining bright and Emma gave a small smile. She forgot how beautiful and calming this place could be. She actually began to miss it.

"Emma," Damon said again and Emma sighed and looked at Damon instead of the sky and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yes, Mr. Salvatore?" she asked him innocently and crossed her ankles together and folded her hands gently into her lap.

"How the hell do we get back to present day?" he asked and Emma took a deep breath, taking in the warm air of Germany back in 1212.

"Why don't you enjoy the nice breeze, or the trees, or the beautiful birds that keep on chirping?" Emma questioned him and smiled as birds began to fly so high, it looked as almost they were touching the clouds that plotted the light blue sky. "They're singing you know."

"They are singing their death song. If they don't stop, I'll just snap their little twig neck," he spat out and Emma rolled her green orbs and looked away from Damon.

"Enjoy nature," she told him and closed her eyes and rested her head against the tree stump, allowing the energy and power of nature to run through her veins, giving her more strength and power. "It's a good thing," Emma added and Damon crossed his arms and walked over to where Emma was sitting and sat down beside her, so close that their knees were touching, and Emma swallowed and took some more deep breaths to calm her heart rate down.

"Yeah, well, I'm not a nature kind of guy, Emma," he said and Emma opened her eyes, revealing her dark green orbs and she turned her head to look at him. "I love nature," she said. "Angels are connected to nature, almost like how witches are. That's why witches and Angels are like this," she said and held out her right hand and crossed her middle finger over her pointer finger. She placed her hand back on her lap and began to speak again. "Witches live to keep nature in balance and all of that good stuff. Angels live to protect the people on earth and make sure the lovely demons," her voice changed to thick sarcasm for a moment, "don't affect nature's course. Demons are the worst, I swear," Emma finished and she felt her stomach rumble and she groaned.

"See," she said. "You took me out of school, meaning I missed lunch. Thanks," she said and stood up.

"You're the one that made us go back in time-"

"But you're the one that took me at of school to go back in time," Emma said defending herself, as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, to go back to yesterday not a thousand years back in time," Damon said and Emma pouted. "Not my fault," she said and began to walk closer to her past self and past Elijah. "I'm still getting used to all of this Angel power I have," Emma confessed and took a deep breath, allowing the wind to dance in her hair as she watched her past self and past Elijah.

_"I better take you back to the village before your mother worries," Elijah told Annaliese softly and Annaliese nodded her head. "Yes, of course. I need to start on my chores anyway. Thank you, Elijah, for such a wonderful time."_

Emma smirked her pink lips and turned her attention back to Damon and offered him a warm smile and held her hand out. "Ready to see the village I used to live in?" she asked him and Damon crossed his arms. "What? No, I want to go home, maybe drink bourbon. Dance a little. Take a long shower. Maybe you could join me," he suggested and waggled his dark brows and Emma ignored him. She grabbed onto his arm and dragged him as she followed her past self and Elijah to the place she used to live in 1212. The place that she used to call 'home' many, many years ago. ...

As Seth's knuckles punched into the hard stiff cave wall, creating a huge hole in the cave, Carol jumped up and hugged her knees closer to her as he did so, Carol felt her life slowly drain out of her and she felt herself become weak from not having blood in her system. He brain pounded over and over against her head like a hammer, that it felt as if knives were being digged inside of her skull slowly, creating piercing pain that she wished would stop. Carol felt the saliva in her come up again and she had no choice but to spit it out on the cave floor again, but this time she noticed it was blood - it was her blood and Carol groaned and began to cough, wishing that death would just come and take her already.

"Where are they?" Seth growled and turned his head to look at Carol. "Great," he said and walked angrily towards her. "You are throwing up your own damn blood."

Carol placed her elbow up to her mouth and began to cough again and Seth sent her a cold hard glare and gripped her elbow harshly and bent it backwards, making Carol yelp out in pain.

"I'm immortal honey, you don't need to hide some germs from me," he spat out and pushed Carol's elbow away and Carol bit down on her lip to stop herself from screaming in pain.

"W-What's wrong?" Carol asked and forced herself to look at Seth's black eyes and she swallowed hard, seeing great evil in them.

"The angel and the vampire escaped, ergo you have nothing to feed on."

"C-Can't I just - Can't I just feed on a regular human or something of that sort?" Carol asked, her voice stuttering as she did so.

"You could," Seth said and began to walk away from Carol and turned around to look at Carol. "But how would that be helpful to me? I want you to be sired to me-" he began to walk closer to her again, and a frown was on Carol's light pink lips and she glared at Seth with her ice blue eyes.

"And if you drink from a human and not from an angel... well, I believe you can see my dilemma."

"You can't just do that," Carol said quietly, her voice shaky. "You - You can't just let me die."

"Oh, if you have forgotten, I was the one to kill you. I really don't care what happens to you."

"But you are being selfish. Can't you at least find it somewhere in your heart to just let me drink human blood. Please," Carol begged, feeling the darkness tugging on her and Carol fought to keep her eyes open.

Seth took a long deep breath, remembering his wife for a moment and thinking about what she would tell him to do in this situation, but he blocked that little thought in his mind out. Sophie was dead and wasn't coming back. Seth came up with a new idea and a devilish smile appeared on his lips.

"Perhaps I know one angel that you can feed on."

* * *

"Just leave me alone, Kol!" Ava yelled in Kol's face, sending him a cold glare before she slammed the black door in his face masked in sadness. She felt some guilt in the pit of her stomach, from the puppy dog eyes he was giving her, but she swallowed it away, and focused on what Kol did instead of her making Kol upset. She knew that Kol would get over it and that he would be fine. He always would be fine.

Ava ignored the faces she was receiving from her younger cousin and Jeremy. She marched into the living room, where they were sitting on the chocolate leather couch studying their chemistry. Ava plumped down into the matching dark chair and crossed her arms angrily over her chest.

"Um, Ava, do-?"

"No!" Ava said right away to her cousin and breathed out an angry sigh. She stood up a bit and digged into her back pocket. When she found what she was looking for, she pulled out a crumpled piece of white paper and crushed it in a small little ball, throwing it at Allison.

The ball bounced off of Allison's cheek and to the hard wooden floor and Allison glared. "Ava, what the hell?" she asked, feeling slightly embarrassed from Jeremy seeing her unable to catch the ball.

"What?" Ava asked and shrugged her shoulders. "I suck at that throwing shit. That's why they won't accept me in softball. Doesn't matter. I don't care. I don't want to play with those snobby bitches anyway."

Jeremy bent over and picked up the crumpled ball. "Ava?" he questioned, looking at her with dark brown eyes.

"Look at it," Ava said and sat fully down on the chair, biting down on her light bottom lip angrily.

Allison looked over Jeremy's shoulder as he began to unfold the little paper ball, and she hit him softly on the arm.

"Ow," Jeremy said, making Allison roll her brown orbs. She stole the paper ball from Jeremy and continued to unfold the paper. When she finished it, she saw that is was a detention slip for disruptive behavior and she burst out into laughter, handing it over to Jeremy. Ava sent Allison a cold glare and stood up. She marched over to the pair and swiped the stupid detention slip out of Jeremy's hands, and gripping it tightly in her hand, crumpling it into a small paper ball again.

"How the hell is this funny, Allison?" Ava spat out and crossed her petite arms.

"It's - It's not," Allison said between laughs, "but I have a feeling a certain hot Original is the cause of this."

"And you'd be right only about one thing. Yes, Kol caused it, but he is certainly not hot. Anyway, that little bastard followed me into History after I told him not to. He wouldn't leave the class and he began to be an ass to the teacher and the teacher gave me the detention slip. Seriously? It's not like I wanted Kol to be there. I didn't want him there at all. And Mr. Harris was all like 'Ava, get your boyfriend out of the classroom. This isn't date night.'" Ava said in her best impression of Mr. Harris.

There was a loud knock at the door and Ava turned around and she shook her head. "YOU ARE NOT COMING IN KOL!" she yelled at the door and both Jeremy and Allison laughed at Ava's antics and they both shook their head and looked down at their Pre-Calculus study guide.

There was another knock at the door and Ava felt her fingertips sting with the power running through her, ready to give Kol a painful aneurysm. She walked to the door and placed her hands on the door handle and opened it. She threw the stupid detention slip in the corner and heard Allison call her name.

"Ava," Allison warned and Ava ignored her and walked outside of the house, and crossed her arms. She looked all around her and didn't see Kol anywhere.

"Kol," she said in an annoyed voice. She walked around the yard, looking everywhere and when she didn't find him, she allowed her guard to go down and then she heard a voice behind her.

"Well, I was kind of hoping for Emma, but you would do."

Ava turned around and crossed her arms over her chest, seeing a man with dark hair and dark eyes, looking at her with a smirk on his face. He could be the same age as her deceased father would be if he was still alive, maybe a bit older. She was getting creeped out by the way he was looking at her and by the way he was walking closer to her.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked and she felt a warning feeling deep inside her staring at this man. He wasn't good. There was something off about him.

"If you want directions to the nearest place away from me," she said and pointed her finger straight. "It's that way. If you want the directions to the jail, I'll save you the trouble and call the police."

"That's very thoughtful of you," the man said, "but unfortunately, I have other plans."

The man gripped Ava's arm and she brought her guard up again, feeling the power on her fingertips again. When this man touched her, she felt evil deep inside this man, and she also felt that he was also a vampire. Great. This man was a vampire and a demon. Her life couldn't get any worse.

"Look," Ava said and pulled her arm free from this man. "Let me give you some advice. You should go and never come back. I understand that Adrianna is dead, and you want revenge, blah, blah, blah, but I know a kick ass vampire, maybe a couple more kick ass vampires, and they will, keyword, 'kick ass', so if I were you, tall, dark, and creepy, I would leave, maybe feed on a little lizard, since it looks like you aren't a fan of little cute bunnies, like Stefan, and get the hell out of here."

"Well, Avalynn," the man said Ava's full name and Ava rolled her blue orbs, putting up a front that made her look fearless. She couldn't show this man that she was afraid. She had to be strong and she had to stay strong.. "One of your kick ass vampires is in my truck, staked, and he won't wake up until a couple of hours or so. I'll keep on torturing him. We could do this the hard way or the easy way. It's your choice."

"Well," Ava said. "Which kick ass vamp is it? It's obvious it's an original since you staked them and they will wake in a couple of hours."

"Your boyfriend," the man answered and Ava's face scrunched up, but she felt her heart hurt, knowing that Kol was hurt, but then she remembered he couldn't die. He was an original. Well, he could, if this man had a white oak stake, but since he didn't mention it, it seems he didn't have one.

"I'm pretty sure I don't have a boyfriend," she said. "But, if you are talking about Kol, I suggest you let the little man go. He's going to be a really pissed off original vampire when you let him go and when he's angry, he's not the nicest."

"I won't let him go," the man said. "I'll torture him, so you have a choice. I recommend we do this the easy way."

"Well old man, I'm going to tell you want I'm going to go. I'm going to go back in the house, go to sleep, and be thankful Kol will be away from me. Now, have a horrid day old man."

Ava turned around, feeling the powers run through her veins and when she felt the powers at her fingertips, she turned around again, ready to fight this man, but when she turned around, he wasn't there anymore. She groaned and then she felt a sharp pinching pain at her neck and she let out a scream. Ava tried to hang onto the light, but then the darkness washed her away. The last thought that occurred to her was surprisingly making sure Kol would be okay.

* * *

"Well," James said opening the motel door. "This isn't a five-star hotel, but it would work."

Iris followed him in as she took a couple of deep breaths, getting used to the changes in her body. All she could think about was blood. The smell of blood. The taste of blood. The texture of blood.

_Blood. Blood. Blood._

"Iris?" James called her name and she looked up at him, licking her lips. Her eyes were darkened and were hungry. She would frantically lick her lips and look around the motel room, hoping that there would be some miracle and blood would come out of nowhere, but that didn't happen of course. They were in reality, the real world, and in the real world, it didn't rain blood.

"What?" she asked him and walked towards one of the twin size bed, closest to the door and sat down on it. Her amber eyes stared into James' gray ones for a while and then she looked away from him. Her now sensitive ears heard the conversation of the guy next door as he was talking on the phone. She even heard the voice of the person he was talking on the phone with. It was a girl. Hmm... a girlfriend?

"I asked you if you were alright," James repeated his question and Iris looked up at her boyfriend and offered him a fake small smile. "Yeah," she lied. "I'm fine. I'm just craving some blood."

James gave out a small chuckle. He walked over to the bed that Iris was sitting on and sat down beside her. Her gripped her hand into his and held onto it softly. He rubbed it up and down slowly and leaned in close to her. He placed his lips on her neck and Iris moved out-of-the-way to stop and she stood up from the bed and gave him a small smile, feeling tears at the corner of her eyes. She moved to the other side of the motel as she stared at her boyfriend.

"Everything is going to change isn't it?" she asked him and felt the warm tear trickle down her right cheek.

James stood up and began to walk towards Iris, but Iris moved more into the wall. "Don't come any closer," she said, holding out both of her hands in a stop signal. James stopped in his tracks and stared at Iris. He swallowed hard, knowing that for the next couple of days her emotions will be heightened and she will have crazy mood swings. She was going to be in overdrive and he needed a way to figure her out.

"Iris," James said slowly and watched as Iris' tears multiplied and fell down to her cheeks. Even the touch of the tears were sensitive. She felt the softness, the wetness, and how they tickled down her cheeks. She had to bite on her lips to stop herself from laughing, because at the same time, she felt like laughing and crying. Everything around her was sensitive and she didn't like it. She didn't like how she could hear the man talking on the phone next door, she didn't like hearing the footsteps of people from upstairs, she didn't like hearing the heartbeats of innocent people. She wanted to find those people and tear into their flesh and drain every ounce of blood out of their bodies. She wanted to do it so badly, but she couldn't. She had to resist from doing it.

And then she thought about James. She thought about how this was his fault. She would have come back in two centuries. It was selfish of him to feed her his blood and kill her. Now she will never be able to do what she was supposed to do and now she would never be an Angel again. Once you turn into a vampire and become a vampire, you can never be an Angel again. Once you feed on that delicious blood, every part of you that was once an angel was gone, except for the memory of being one and except of the feeling you have in your soul that you were one. Other than that, your powers are gone. Everything is gone.

"Why did you do it?" Iris cried and wiped the tears. "You know I didn't want this, James. I can't - I can't live as a vampire. What if I kill someone. I - I need to die." She took the ring that was on her thumb and she stared at it for a moment. She thought of the guard and she thought about how he died because of her. Another life taken because of her. She could just imagine the other amount of people who will die because of her.

She threw the ring. It landed on the floor, by the bed, making a knocking noise as it fell. Iris placed both of her hands on her face and shook her head.

"Iris, listen to me," James spoke softly as he cautiously walked to his broken girlfriend. "It will be alright. It will be fine."

"No, no, no," she said shaking her head as she said so. "It won't be. I'm not going to do it James. I... I... I don't..." A smile appeared on Iris' face and she stopped crying. She looked up at him and bit down on her lip, hoping to stop the smile and the laughter that was threatening to come out, but she couldn't stop it. It slipped.

James walked over to Iris, placing a hand on her arm and Iris laughed some more. "This... I feel like someone is tickling me. Stop it, James."

James led Iris to the cheap motel bed and forced her to sit on the bed. Iris laughed some more. "I - I feel like flying!" she said and stood up from the bed and feeling the laughing deep in her chest, healing her broken soul. She began to turn around and then she stopped and laughed some more. She looked outside and saw the darkness from outside. She then got over her state of happiness and laughter and switched to the state of fear. She swallowed hard and ran to the bed. She sat on the bed so close to James that she couldn't breath from their close proximity.

"What if he comes for us?" Iris asked and leaned in close to James so that he was holding her waist close to him. She wrapped her arms around her neck as she straddled him, thinking that this would protect her from anyone.

"He won't," James answered and brought his hand up to smooth Iris' golden blonde hair. "He won't find you and he won't touch you."

"I-I think he killed the Gottschalk Angel," Iris confessed and bit down on her bottom lip.

James licked his lips as he pulled her closer to him. He laid her on the bed and he left momentarily to pick up the huge ring that Iris threw. He went back to the bed and laid down besides Iris. He kissed the inside of her wrist lovingly and forced the ring on her thumb. Iris gave a small smile and placed her hand on the chest of James and her head on his chest. James began to stroke Iris' hair and Iris leaned in closer to him.

"Why do you think that?" he asked, wrapping an arm around her petite waist and Iris took a deep breath as she snuggled in closer to James. "Because I saw him stab her. When I touched him earlier, he was stabbing her. It was the Angel for sure. It was the eldest and I badly wanted to help her. If he killed her then for sure Adrianna-"

"Shhh," James said, placing a single finger on Iris' pink lips, stopping her from talking. "Adrianna is dead. She's gone."

"I-" Iris said and shook her head. "I don't know. I think it wouldn't be that simple to kill her. It's Adrianna we're talking about. If she finds out I'm still alive and that I'm a vampire now, she will torture me. Oh my God, James. Don't let her find me."

James shook his head. "Shh," he whispered again. "She's dead. She's away from here, rotting in hell like she should be."

"But what if she's alive, James? I-I have this bad feeling. Do you think we could find the other Angels? I saw other Angels when I touched him. He had a niece. She was the other Gottschalk. Blonde hair, blue eyes. I forgot her name, but her name started with an A or something."

James just nodded his head, listening to his girlfriend as she went on. "She also had other siblings. I remember them. It was like Ally or Al, or... Allison! That was her name. Then after her there's another one. Her name was Katie."

"So what do you want to do about it? Go out there and find them? Hope that they could kill someone who's already dead?"

"She's alive," Iris argued, furrowing her brows and pouting her lips. She pushed herself up a bit by her hands and stared into James' eyes with her own wide eyes and she shook her head, studying him. "I'm telling you she's alive."

"I don't believe you," he said and smirked and Iris raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" she asked him and moved up so that both of her legs were on each side of him, straddling him. She leaned down and placed a single kiss on his lips and pulled away. When James opened his eyes, he was staring at a smirking Iris. "Believe me now?" she questioned.

"Hmm," James said and shook his head. "Nope. Adrianna is still dead."

Iris nodded her head and slithered down to the end of his dark shirt and placed her hand at the end of it. She used her fingers and slid it up, running her hands over his stomach slowly as she did so. When she reached the top of the shirt, she pulled it over his head and threw it on the ground with help from James. She placed both of her hands on his stomach, and James shivered from her cold hands touching against his warm flesh. She placed her lips to his chest, slowly making a trail of kisses down his chest slowly. When she reached the end of his stomach, she traveled back up again, kissed up his neck, and to his lips. She pulled slightly on his bottom lip with her teeth and then sucked on it. She then forced herself to pull away from him and opened her eyes the same time James did.

"What about now, James?" she purred.

James smirked and shook his head. His gray eyes were darkened and were filled with lust. "I think I need more convincing," he said and Iris smirked and leaned in. She pressed her lips against his and they both moved their hips against each other in the same rhythm. James fought for dominance as he licked Iris' bottom lip and Iris smirked against his lip and refused him. Before Iris could do anything, James flipped them over, so that Iris was lying on her back and he was hovering over her. He tucked his long dark brown hair behind his ear and leaned in close to her again, attacking her lips with his.

By the surprise Iris was that James flipped them over, she opened her mouth and James didn't waste anytime to slip his tongue inside of Iris' mouth and immediately got the taste of strawberries. His huge hands roamed over her petite body and Iris pushed herself closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. She wanted more. She needed more. Her hormones were on overdrive.

James moved his lips from Iris' lips, making her groan and he placed his lips on her neck, and slowly trailed down the name of her neck and then changed his pace to rough kisses. Iris' breath was hitching and she was breathing heavily. She let out a moan and brought her hands up to James cheeks, and stroked them. She then brought her hands up to his shoulder length brown hair and pulled on it roughly and forced him to move his perfect lips back up to her own.

He pulled down on her bottom lip and Iris trailed her hands down his stomach and when she felt the belt of his jeans, she quickly undone them and pulled the belt out of the loops of the jeans and threw it somewhere randomly on the floor, ignoring the smacking noise it made against the ugly brown dresser that was in the room. She tried to unbutton his dark jeans, but found herself becoming distracted by the taste of James and by the smell of James. She wanted to know what his blood would taste like. She wanted to know what it would be like to drink each others blood and make a blood bond like she heard the other vampires talking about. She wanted to try. She wanted to do it.

She turned her head to the side to get some air and James placed sloppy kisses on her neck again. He placed his hand on the end of her light purple shirt and pulled it over her head. He roughly kissed her stomach and the valley of her chest. Iris stopped him, by grabbing his face with her new great amount of strength. James looked up at Iris and Iris smiled up at him. She sat up and swallowed hard. She gripped her long golden blonde hair and pushed it to the side.

"I want to create a blood bond," she said and bit down on her bottom lip as if she was nervous. "I want to explore that part of us and I want us to do it together."

"Iris-" he began and Iris shook her head and caressed his lips with a soft kiss. She pulled away. "Please," she begged. "Please."

James looked at Iris with gray orbs. He thought for a moment and then nodded his head. "Fine," he said and scooted closer to her. "Together," he said and held out his arm for her.

Iris smirked and shook her head. She climbed on James' lap and before he was even ready, Iris' face changed into the demon she never was supposed to be and she sunk her teeth into James' neck, allowing the wonderful nectar to travel down her throat. James just sat there, shocked, and then his brain clicked. He leaned in and bit down on Iris' neck, making her moan while sucking on his neck.

Iris began to see and feel the memories of James, but then there was this one particular memory that she saw from James. She opened her eyes immediately and pulled her teeth out of his neck and pulled away from him. James opened his eyes and stared at her confused.

"Iris," he said, reaching out for her, but she moved away. "What's wrong?"

She licked her lips, licking the blood that was James' and she swallowed hard. Tears were threatening to fall again, but she quickly blinked them away, but when she blinked, they fell down her cheek.

"You killed a lot of people," she said without any emotion.

Iris, I thought you knew that."

Iris nodded her head. "I did, but - but it feels like I killed them and - I-"

Iris, it's alright. It was all me and it was before I met you."

I never knew you felt this guilty about everything. I didn't know you felt guilty with being with me."

"Iris," James said, placing a hand on her cheek. "I only feel that way, because I brought you into this life. If I would have never got involved with you then you wouldn't be where you who you are now."

"James, you're the only one I have. It's not like my family actually cares about me." She bit down on her bottom lip and looked up at James and offered him a small smile. "I'm glad to know you really love me," she said and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

James smiled. "Same here."

"So where are we anyways?" Iris asked, looking around the motel room.

"Mystic Falls, Virginia."

* * *

Emma smiled looking at the village she used to live in a thousand years ago, while Damon had his jaw clenched to the side as he walked besides Emma. She would often look at the townspeople as she would pass by them. She said their name, remembering each, and staring at them with much kindness. She would run towards them, engulf them in a hug that they couldn't even feel and then she would go to another person. A black cat felt Emma's presence there and leaned into Emma while Emma laughed and patted the cat's soft silk black fur.

"I miss you too, Felidae," she said and gave a small sad smile and pulled away from the cat. A middle-aged man who was walking and carrying a dead turkey in his hands, saw the cat and narrowed his dark brown eyes at the cat. He kicked the cat and Emma watched in horror as he said German swear words to the poor thing and Emma clenched her jaw to the side and pointed her finger at him.

"For that, you should give the turkey to the poor family on your right. They have nothing to eat. The Abel family," Emma said, staring at the family who she knew and was close friends with. She thought of their fate for a moment and shook her mind. She didn't want to think about it. She just compelled the man and compelled him to walk over to the mother of the Abel family and placed the turkey in her hands. Emma smiled as the skinny young woman thanked the man. She smirked as he walked away pissed off. Emma looked around and saw Felidae hiding behind a carriage. Emma frowned. "Your fine, Felidae. Go and live your little cat life," she said and turned around to look at Damon who was staring at her like he just saw a ghost.

"I thought you said that we couldn't mess with the past," Damon mocked and Emma rolled her eyes. "That guy was a dick. He deserved it and plus, I used to know the Abel's. They were a very poor family. We were neighbors and friends."

"How fascinating," Damon said and Emma smacked him on the arm. "Hey!" she said. "Don't be an ass!"

Damon held his hands out in surrender. "I am being no such thing. In fact, I am being a kind gentleman."

"Ha, that's funny. Last time you were a gentleman... oh that's right. Never." Emma smiled and continued to walk down the village. Damon rolled his eyes and followed behind her.

"So, this is where you lived?" Damon asked, studying the small little homes, that looked more like huts.

Emma nodded her head and turned her head slightly to look at him. "Yeah. Kind of crappy, I know, but it was home."

"And the Originals lived here?" Damon asked.

Emma shrugged her shoulders. "When they were here, they had money. A lot of it."

"Ah, looks like nothing has changed about them," he said.

Emma just nodded her head. "They were more... what's the word... untamed?" she tried.

"What do you mean?" Damon asked.

"Well," Emma said as she watched a pair of children play tag. She just gave a small smile while she continued. "Each were a bit new to the idea of being a vampire. They were a century or two old."

"So?" Damon asked. "That could have gotten them used to the idea of being a vampire."

"Not Kol," Emma said. "He was reckless and still is. In this year, Ava actually liked Kol for being that way. She changed him, but when she died, Kol kind of broke down. I remember in the 1400's he confessed that he killed many and made reckless decisions. He made the name 'Mikaelson' known around many countries. God. He's such an idiot."

"Don't forget dick, ass... the list could go on," Damon commented.

"Klaus would kill. He killed many people who I knew and cared about. He killed when he was angry, when he was having a bad day. The solution was killing and I was always the one yelling at him for doing it," Emma smiled remembering. "He was like my older brother."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Fascinating," he said sarcastically.

"Shut up," Emma said and laughed. "He was. Elijah, well I always saw him as my best friend. I told him everything and he told me everything."

Damon just nodded his head as she continued. He hated Elijah more than ever now.

"Rebekah was a bit more eerie of me, but we eventually came friends. She fell in love way too easily. She still does."

"I think she still has the hots for me. Look at me," he stopped walking and motioned to his body up and down. "Everything about me is flawless."

Emma turned around to look at him and felt her heat race up to her neck and cheeks. She just took a couple of deep breaths and shook her head. "Nope," she said popping the 'p'. "You have a flaw," she said and Damon raised an eyebrow.

"Where?" he asked.

Emma walked to him and stared into his beautiful blue eyes. She found herself becoming distracted and she mentally kicked herself. She raised her right hand and pressed it onto his chest, where his heart would be.

"There," she whispered and watched as the smirk on Damon's face vanished and he became more serious. Emma looked down at her boots and cleared her throat awkwardly as she removed her hand from his chest. She then placed a hand on her chest. "Mine has flaws as well," she said as she began to walk away from him. "You and I could be the same, Salvatore. We just do things differently."

Damon clenched his jaw to the side as he continued to follow her. They both were silent until Emma began to talk again, feeling the need to fill the silence.

"I'm sorry," she said.

Damon just shrugged his shoulders. "You didn't do anything. Do you know how to get back to present day?" he asked.

Emma stopped walking and thought for a moment. "I'll have to have a lot of concentration," she said. "But before I go," she turned around to look at him. "I want to see my mom. She was murdered in this century as well as mine."

Damon just nodded his head. "Yeah, fine. I wouldn't mind seeing Sophie either."

Emma smiled. "Good, but in this time, she was Juliana."

Damon walked besides Emma. "Why can't each of you just have the same name?"

"Then it wouldn't be interesting," Emma said honestly.

As they began to walk, somehow their hands became entwined together. Emma smiled and looked away, feeling the blush at her cheeks. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

"'Lijah, have you seen Kol?"

Elijah looked down from the novel he was reading and looked up at us brother. "Did you scare him off, Niklaus?"

"No," Klaus said. "He's just been gone since this morning and I have a feeling it's a certain blonde angel."

"Well, Niklaus, it makes me wonder why you are here and not looking for your certain blonde vampire."

"Oh, Elijah, you are just bitter because you have yet to talk to Emma," Klaus said while pouring himself a class of blood and sitting down on the expensive leather couch.

"That is not true, brother. I am just commenting how usually you are out trying to win Caroline's heart with whatever charm you have."

"Ah," Klaus said and tilted the cup allowing the thick red liquid to travel out of the clear glass cup and travel into his mouth. He smirked and set the cup on the wooden coffee table. "That's right. You were the brother that has the charms."

Elijah just gave a small smile and marked the page he was on, by bending the corner of the page. He closed the book shut and placed it on the coffee table and stood up. "And for what I feel about Emma is only friendship. Annaliese was there when I needed someone. I believe that Katherine-"

"Ohh, you and the Petrova. Even better, considering I want her dead."

"You, Niklaus, can't get revenge for everything. If you want to blame someone for Katherine leaving, then blame me. I was a fool then and am now, but at least this time, I am not blind like you, Niklaus. Go out there. Do something that will bring your family together. Find Kol before he does something reckless. You cannot just be so hateful all the time."

"Oh, 'Lijah. You wound me. Please go on. I could go on how Annaliese refused you. Remember?" Klaus stood up began to walk to Elijah.

"I believe you tried to kiss her was it? A chaste kiss. She refused correct, saying she does not feel that way about you. Ahh, and then you came home and murdered that one family. The Abel family correct. You were so hurt." Klaus smirked.

"I was not hurt. The term I like to use is disappointed and that was many years ago."

"Yes. A thousand was it? I certainly do remember you talking about Emma for years until Katerina. She was your new one and you certainly became attached with her instantly."

"Of course I did. Katerina was different from Tatia. She was horrendous and cruel. She tore us apart."

"Tatia was a bitch and Katerina was a-"

There was an angry knock at the front door and Klaus turned around and smirked. "Well, perhaps it is your Katerina?" he suggested as he walked to the front door. He opened the door to reveal an angry Caroline. Once he opened it, Caroline forced herself in the house. She crossed her arms angrily and looked around the huge house studying it, before she turned to look at Klaus.

"Where is she?"

"Whom, love? Could I get you a drink?"

"Ms. Forbes," Elijah said. "What brings you here?"

"I can't find Ava and last I know of she was with your obnoxious brother," she said and pointed a finger at Klaus. "So where is Ava and where is your brother?"

"I have looked for Kol for most of the day," Klaus said walking away from Caroline and walked to where the bottle of whiskey was. He picked up to glasses and filled both of the glasses halfway up with the strong liquid. When he finished, he picked them up and walked back to Caroline, giving her one of the glasses. Caroline narrowed her eyes at Klaus and she threw the glass with great force to the wall. It made a crashing noise and glass went flying everywhere. The liquid traveled down the wall and Klaus turned his head to look at the liquid and back at Caroline.

"I don't want your drinks, I don't want you to be polite, I want you to tell me where I can find my friend Ava."

"Darling, if I knew, I would tell you, but since I have no clue, I honestly can't help you there."

Caroline clenched her jaw and turned to look at Elijah.

"Elijah, do you know where Kol and Ava are? Ava and I were supposed to do something after school and last I saw her with was with your brother Kol. You don't think he would hurt her, do you?"

Elijah thought for a moment and shook his head. "No. Kol would not do that to Ava, although, I am certain it would be the other way around."

"Do you have any idea where they could be? I seriously have this bad feeling."

"Why don't you sit down, sweetheart?" Klaus asked, walking to Caroline, extending his arm towards her.

"I'm not your sweetheart, or love, or darling. I'm Caroline and I'm extremely worried and pissed off," she said and walked more into the room. She walked over to the alcohol and picked up the bottle of bourbon and brought it to her lips. Klaus raised an eyebrow at her antics and Caroline moved the bottom from her lips.

"I said I didn't want you giving me your drinks, but I would gladly steal your drinks since you can steal the lives' of others."

Klaus just smirked his pink lips and looked at Elijah then at Caroline who took another swig of the bourbon and turned her gaze to Elijah.

"Do you know where Emma is?" she asked and Elijah just folded his hands and shook his head. "No. I apologize, but I do not."

Caroline pouted and placed the bottle down on the table. She sat down on the chair and crossed her arms. She turned her head and her blue eyes met the blue-green of Klaus and she sent him a death glare and stood back up. She groaned out in frustration and in anger.

"Well, since you two were no help, I'm going to go. If you hear from Ava or Emma, tell them to call me."

Caroline began to walk to the front door. There was an odd wind and before she knew it, Klaus was in front of her, looking down at her amusingly. He had a bright smile on his face and Caroline cleared her throat and held her head up high.

"Move," she said, glaring at him. She placed her hand on his chest, in an attempt to move him out of the way, but he was far too stronger than Caroline and he did not budge.

"No," he said. "I would like to have a conversation about our date. When, where, etcetera."

Caroline bit down on her bottom lip, hating Tyler more and more for making her the distraction. Why couldn't the slut Hayley be the distraction?

"Unfortunately for you, I must be going. Searching for my friends and all, but why don't you call me to a quarter to never?" she questioned and licked her lips.

"Or we could talk now, love. I have all day. We could have our date the old-fashioned way. I could pick you up, bring you some flowers, and you dress in a phenomenal dress. I surprise you by taking you out somewhere or we could do something a bit more out of ordinary."

"And what is that?" Caroline asked. "Murder people until dawn?"

"As entertaining as that sounds, no. I would like to surprise you on our date. I promise you, Caroline, our date will be extraordinary."

"And probably stupid like you," she said.

Klaus just smirked. "Doubtful, but think whatever you like."

He moved out-of-the-way and Caroline breathed out a sigh of relief, but before she walked out of Klaus' home, he called after her.

"I dare you, Caroline," he said and she turned around to look at him.

"What?" she asked.

"I dare you to get to know me and go on this date with me," he said and Caroline just narrowed her eyes at him.

"Whatever," she said to him as she slammed the door shut.

Klaus turned around and saw Elijah raising an eyebrow at him. "That went well," he said.

Klaus just glared at him. "Shut up, Elijah."

* * *

"You called this a home?" Damon asked studying the home that Emma lived in 1212. Emma just nodded her head and smiled at it. "Yeah, isn't it beautiful?" she asked.

Damon narrowed his eyes at it. It was a hut. A hut and she called it a home? It looked nothing of the sort with ugly clay used for the outside of the house and for the roof, some more clay. What a shocker. It was small and narrow, about the size or maybe a bit smaller than the size of his room and he could never imagine living in something so small. It would make someone insane or make someone claustrophobic.

Past Elijah said his goodbyes to Annaliese and Emma gave a small smile as she began to follow her past self inside of her old home. When she noticed Damon wasn't following her, she turned around to face him. "Are you coming?" she asked him.

He just gave a nod and followed after her and Emma smiled as she entered inside of the house and watched as past Ava, Adelena, had a huge bright smile plastered on her lips.

_"I believe Kol wants to court me," Adelena said to Annaliese and Annaliese had a small smile upon her lips as she began to gather the supplies she needed to make stew for them tonight. Annaliese listened as Adelena went on and on about Kol and how he was so kind to her._

_ "Would you like to hear what we did this afternoon?" Adelena asked as she sat down on the clay chair and Annaliese brought her forearm and wiped the sweat that was on her brows. "I suppose so, since I know you will tell me even if I refuse."_

_ Adelena laughed and pulled her white veil off of her head and placed it upon the table. "You know me far too well," she said._

_ Annaliese just nodded her head. "Too well if I may say so myself."_

_Adelena just smiled and continued on about Kol. "He took me out to this meadow that Aunt Juliana said was forbidden."_

_ Annaliese stopped gathering the supplies she needed and had a frown upon her lips as she turned around to look at her cousin. She shook her head and Adelena's smile disappeared and masked Annaliese's frown._

_ "What is the matter?" Adelena asked and Annaliese looked from Adelena's dark blue eyes and then around the room. She finally allowed her eyes to settle on Adelena's eyes._

_ "You know that place is forbidden for our kind, Adelena," Annaliese whispered as she spoke. "That is where most of the demons are."_

_ "Well, Kol does not know that. I was not going to tell him I was afraid. I do not want him to think of me as a coward."_

"_But you would not care if your life was taken away from, Adelena?" Annaliese questioned and Adelena took a deep breath. "Adrianna would murder you."_

_ "I - Kol would protect me. Although he is human, he is strong."_

_ "He will not be stronger against Adrianna," Annaliese said. "She would kill him, Adel. I just do not want to see you hurt. Please be careful."_

"I don't understand a thing they are saying," Damon complained and Emma rolled her eyes. "Give me your hands," she said. Damon didn't question it. If she would let him touch her, he would touch her, so he gladly placed his hands with her's.

Emma closed her eyes and Damon turned his head and looked at her as she squeezed on his hand roughly.

"Em-"

"Shh, trying to concentrate."

Soon, Damon could understand the words that Adelena and Annaliese spoke and Emma let go of Damon's hand and watched the scene play before them. Damon furrowed his eyebrows and looked down at Emma. She felt his gaze on her so she turned her head and met his beautiful blue eyes.

"Yes?" she asked.

"If you could do that, then why didn't you do that earlier?" he asked her.

"I didn't know I could do it until now. I kind of just hoped I could and look at that. I can. I think I am finally understanding these powers."

Emma turned her attention away from Damon and back to the scene that was playing before them.

"_Oh, stop worrying," Adelena said. "Nothing will happen to me. I am perfectly alright as well as Kol."_

_ Annaliese just shrugged her shoulder and wiped her hands on her tan dress. "I do hope so," she muttered and quickly got back to work as Adelena watched her every move._

_ "How about Sir Elijah?" Adelena said and Annaliese furrowed her eyebrows and turned around again to look at her cousin._

_ "What about him?"_

_"I have noticed he is very keen with you," Adelena answered and a small smile appeared on her lips. "He fancies you."_

_ Annaliese shook her head. "No he does not. He is my friend. I do not think of him as anything more."_

_"And why not?" Adelena asked, hopping from the chair. "He can take care of you. He is blessed with a fortune. He can love you, give you children, and you can leave Germany if you like. He is truly an Englishman correct?"_

_ "It does not matter. I must stay here with my mother, Adelena. We have already lost two family members. We cannot lose another one."_

_ "Yes," Adelena said and followed Annaliese outside of their small little home. Annaliese went straight to the barn. She needed milk from the goat and she bit down on her lip as she walked in the barn and saw the goat, Agatha. Annaliese gave a warm smile to the goat and walked to the goat and pattied it on its back._

_ "Hello, Agatha," she said as she sat down on the small stool._

_ "Annaliese," Adelena said, hoping to get her attention, but Annaliese was paying attention to the goat. She gripped on the wooden bucket and placed it under the goat in the right place. She made the goat feel relaxed by petting her and then she began to milk her._

_ "Annaliese," Adelena repeated a bit louder._

"_Yes?" Annaliese questioned._

_ "We won't lose another family member."_

_ Annaliese turned her head a bit to look at Adelena as she milked Agatha, the sound of the milk hitting against the wooden bucket vibrated in the barn._

_ "We've already lost your mom and my father. We can't lose another. If I leave - I couldn't do that to my mom."_

_ "Then don't leave. Stay in Germany with Elijah," Adelena encouraged and sat down on the other wooden stool in the barn. She began to pet at Agatha and she just gave out a small "Meh" and Adelena laughed at Agatha._

_ "Elijah may want to go back to England. Same with Kol, Adelena."_

_ "I would leave with Kol," Adelena confessed and Annaliese bit on her tongue, knowing if she didn't, she would snap._

_ "If we were married, of course."_

_"You are only 10 decades and 7 years. Do not think about marriage now."_

_ "I'm turning elderly. I ought to marry soon, If I don't, then no one will take me."_

_ "Why are you so concerned on getting married?" Annaliese asked. She looked down at the bucket and realized that she had enough goat milk in her bucket and pulled away from Agatha._

_ "Thank you," Annaliese said to Agatha and Agatha replied with a 'meh' and walked away from both Annaliese and Adelena._

_ Annaliese stood up from her stool and Adelena followed her actions. Annaliese walked out of the barn and held onto the bucket with dear life._

_ "I want to start a family," Adelena said quietly and folded her hands._

_ "You have a family," Annaliese replied back, taking in deep breaths._

_ "I realize that, but I want children someday, with the man whom I love."_

_ Annaliese turned around and looked at her cousin. She saw the desperation in her dark blue eyes and Analiese knew that Adelena wanted her to understand, but Annaliese couldn't. Annaliese was the one who would give her life for her family and would never_ _leave even if she fell in love. Right now, her family and her younger sisters needed her. She couldn't leave them. Adelena on the other hand was different. Adelena's mother was raped by a man who was too drunk to even remember what happened. That is how Adelena came along, but when her mother was murdered, Adelena felt as if she belonged somewhere else. She wanted to leave Germany. She knew it was not safe for her or Annaliese, but Annaliese was hard to convince when she had her mind-set._

_ Annaliese didn't respond to Adelena. She just continued to walk along the short path just to her home. When they both arrived back to their home, there was a huge path of blood that traveled into their house. Annaliese screamed and dropped the wooden bucket filled with goat milk. The milk traveled out of the bucket and sank into the dirt. Annaliese ran inside of her house in a fast pace._

_ "Momma!" she yelled out. She heard crying in her room and she ran in the room. She shared the room with her two younger sisters as well as Annaliese. "Viktoria!" Annaliese screamed when she saw her younger sister lying down on the floor. There were two huge holes in her neck and blood dripped from them. Abigail was kneeling beside Viktoria, crying. She looked up at her elder sister, Annaliese, who fell down to the floor next to her sister and picked up, Viktoria and held her in her arms. She held her close to her and patted down on her sister's dark brown hair. Annaliese wished Viktoria would open her eyes so she could see her dark chocolate orbs, but Viktoria did not open her eyes. She laid in Annaliese's arms, cold, pale, and dead._

_ "No, no, no!" Annaliese screamed hugging her sister tightly to her. "Wake up, Vik, wake up, please."_

_ Annaliese looked up at her youngest sibling, Abigail, and watched as she placed a hand over her mouth and cried some more. "Where's Mom?" Annaliese asked._

_ "She's in the village."_

_ "Go," Annaliese said. "Get Mom. Hurry!"_

_ Abigail stood up from the spot where she was kneeling and ran out the door to the village._

_Annaliese began to rock back and forth, holding her sister closer to her, so that her cold flesh was touching against her warm and alive flesh. Annaliese felt the tears fall and she shook her head some more._

_ "Vikortia, please, please stay. Wake up, Viktoria," Annaliese begged. Her tears turned into sobs as she held Viktoria to her. "Stay," Annaliese begged. "Don't go. Don't leave me yet, Viktoria. I can't lose you too."_

_ "Anna-"_

_ "NO!" Annaliese turning around to look at Adelena. Annaliese watched with bloodshot eyes as Adelena looked down at her feet. She didn't miss the tears that fell down to the floor and Annaliese swallowed hard._

_ "I- Get Kol," Annaliese said and swallowed hard. "And Elijah and Niklaus. Hurry. Maybe they know what to do. Get Rebekah as well," Annaliese took a deep breath and looked down at her sister. "Perhaps she knows a way to bring her back."_

_ "Annaliese, she's already-"_

_ "I know she's dead, Adelena! Go! Please!"_

_ Adelena just nodded her head as she ran out of the room and out the door. Annaliese looked down at her younger beautiful sister. She was only ten decades and six years and she was taken away from her, just like everyone else she loved was._

_ "Vicktoria! Please don't leave me!"_

_ "_That's Allison's past self," Damon stated, walking out of the room. "And Katie's."

Emma took a deep breath and wiped at her eyes, feeling the tears fall. She just merely nodded her head and gave a week yeah. "She was murdered by a close friend of ours as well."

"Who?" Damon asked.

Emma looked down at her feet. "I'll lead the way," she said tugging on Damon's hand.

_"YOU KILLED HER!" Kol yelled, allowing his fangs to travel out of his gums and his veins under his eyes to move around like little snakes. He clenched his hands into tight fist to stop himself from ripping Niklaus into little pieces._

_ "Adelena will be heartbroken! You must fix it!"_

_ "That cannot be done, Kol," Niklaus said calmly and Kol looked at Elijah._

_ "Annaliese will be hurt too," he said, "and you do not even care?"_

_ "Of course I care!" Elijah snapped. "Someone must remain calm around here."_

_ "Nik, why did you do that? She was young as well and she had a lifetime to live." Kol said._

_ "Do not be a hypocrite, Kol. You and I both know you wanted to sink your fangs inside of Adelena's sweet smooth neck."_

_ "Yes, but I will not!"_

_ "And why is that?" Niklaus asked._

_"Because I care for her, Nik. I will never hurt her."_

_ "You must forget about her, Kol," Niklaus threatened. "If you do not, I will murder her myself."_

_ "You will not touch her," Kol said through his teeth. "I will tear you limb from limb if you touch her. I care about her and if you are my brother, then you will not harm her."_

_ "Please," Elijah said. "Stop the nonsense. We are leaving tomorrow. We will go on a ship back to England and never come back here again."_

_ Kol shook his head. "I am not leaving!" he yelled. "I am staying here! I know you care for Annaliese, Elijah. Imagine how she will feel when we leave."_

_ "It is for her own good. Both of them are endangered with us."_

_ "I will protect them both then. Annaliese is like my younger sister. I will protect her as well as Adelena. I am not going anywhere."_

_"Then you won't be my brother," Niklaus threatened in a low tone. He walked to Kol and glared at him with his green-blue eyes._

_ "Then I will not be your brother."_

_ "Do not be foolish, Kol!"_

_ "I care for Adelena! I am not leaving her."_

_ Niklaus stared in his brother's dark brown eyes. "You love her," he stated._

_ Kol stared back and stood up high. "If I do, it is none of your concern."_

_ "It is if my brother is acting like a foolish man. She will be dead in a hundred years or so. Forget about this human."_

_ "She is something special, but you will never understand since you could not love anyone. Tatia did choose Elijah over you."_

_Niklaus reached out to snap Kol's neck, but Kol moved out-of-the-way in a fast speed and picked up the wooden and straw broom in the corner. He broke it in half, ready to plunge it into his brother's heart, knowing it wouldn't kill him, but hopefully it would stall him for a while._

_ There was a knock at the door and all three of the Mikaelson's turned their heads. Kol listened for a moment and he took a deep breath. He smelt the scent of roses and he knew who it was. It was Adelena and Kol looked at his brother. "Do not touch her," he threatened lowly to his brother, knowing his brother heard him._

_ Kol opened the door to see a crying Adelena. Kol gave her a sympathetic look and Adelena walked into the house without his permission. She did not want the townspeople to know what was going on. She also did not want them to see what she was about to do. What she was about to do would be an improper thing for a woman of her status and a woman without wed, but she did not care. She needed to do this and she wanted to do this. When she was in his house, she hugged Kol tightly to her and she closed her eyes as she hugged him. Kol felt Adelena's warm wet tears fall down on his light brown shirt, but he did not care. Adelena never hugged him before in his time that he has been here and he wasn't going to pass this opportunity up. He began to imagine what it would be like to kiss her lips. If he felt heat run through him with just hugging her, he could imagine how it would be to kiss her, make love to her... he shook his mind and wrapped an arm around Adelena's petite waist, pulling her closer to him. Adelena immediately felt safe as she rested her head on his muscular chest. He began to smooth her long blonde hair and Adelena allowed the tears to fall some more._

"_It's Viktoria," she said, taking her head off of his chest to look up at him._

_ Kol swallowed hard. He had to act shocked and like he never heard of Victoria's death before._

_ "I - I think a beast attacked her. Annaliese, she's - she needs help. Can all three of you come to help. Even Rebekah?" Adelena asked._

_ Kol just looked down at Adelena's dark blue eyes and he felt himself nod his head. "Of course," he said to her. "But Rebekah is out in the village. We will have to go without her."_

_ Adelena nodded her head and she hugged him to her tighter as if he was her life source. "Thank you," she said and pulled away from him and Kol let go of her waist._

_ "You're welcome. Now, let us go. We will take care of this. I promise you," Kol said and escorted her out the door, but not before giving Niklaus a warning look, telling him to control himself. Niklaus just merely laughed as he followed. His next victim was going to be Adelena. He smirked. This was going to be entertaining._

"Klaus was always creepy?" Damon questioned and Emma looked down at her shoes as they kicked a rock. She nodded her head. "Yes," she said.

"You okay?" Damon asked, watching her for a moment.

Emma just nodded her head, but it was fake. She wasn't okay. Coming back to the past, made her feel all the feelings that she felt back in this era. She could feel the mourning for Viktoria, and Emma didn't see Viktoria. She saw Allison and it broke her heart to know that this could happen to Allison. It gave her a wakeup call and made her realize she had to protect her siblings and be there with her siblings. Emma took a deep breath and turned her head to look at Damon who was looking at her. She just gave him a small smile. "Come on," she said.

_Elijah walked in the building and heard the sobbing of Annaliese. She had her eyes close and she began to chant some words and Elijah furrowed his eyebrows as he watched in the distance. Was she a witch?_

_ Annaliese moved her lips in a fast pace as she tried to bring her sister to life. She didn't care if it was too late. She was going to try until her face and lips turned into a shade of blue._

"_Tod vor dem Tod._

_Leben aus dem Leben._

_Come back alive._

_Schließen Sie nicht Ihre Augen_

_Nicht zu Bett gehen._

_Wake up verschlafenen Kopf._

_Bleiben Sie weg von dem Licht._

_Die Welt ist genauso hell."_

"How come I didn't understand that part?" Damon asked as him and Emma watched in the corner.

"Because it's a secret thing we say."

"What does it mean?"

Emma took a deep breath and translated what her past self said moments ago.

"Death from death.

Life from life.

Come back alive.

Don't close your eyes

Don't go to bed.

Wake up sleepy head.

Stay away from the light.

The world is just as bright."

Damon stared at her for a moment. "It's a poem that's said to bring the dead back to life. Sometimes it works, sometimes it doesn't."

"Will it work on Allison - I mean Viktoria?"

Emma shrugged her shoulders and looked down at the girl who looked so much like Allison.

"Watch," she said with her voice containing no emotion.

_She repeated the poem over and over again. She closed her eyes, feeling the tears fall again. She placed her hand on her sister's chest. When that didn't work, she opened her eyes and looked down at her sister. She was gone and she wasn't coming back._

_ She heard the floors creak and she turned her head. Elijah was in the doorway and she looked up at him with bloodshot eyes. Elijah's face was in a masked of concern and he walked in the room. He sat right next to Annaliese and engulfed her in a tight hug. Annaliese broke down that time. She was allowing her best friend to see her at her weakest point, but she didn't care. She allowed him to hug her as she rested her head on his chest. She gripped onto his shirt, holding onto it. She shook her head._

_ "She cannot go, Elijah," she said. "She was my sister."_

_Elijah nodded his head and rested his chin on the top of her dark hair. "It will be alright," he said and placed a kiss on her forehead. His lips lingered on her soft skin longer than necessary. His lips were soft against her skin and he pulled away from her. "I will always be here for you, Annaliese. Always."_

_Annaliese simply nodded her head. "I love you, Elijah," she said, but she never meant it in a lovingly way. She only meant it in a sisterly or friendly way, but Elijah got the wrong idea. He felt happiness stir deep inside him. He thought that no one would ever love or care for him again, so he took a deep breath and confessed his love._

_"I love you too, Annaliese," he said. Annaliese just gave a small smile, thinking that he as well meant it in a friendly, brotherly way. She never thought that he was truly in love with her, until she felt the feelings he was feeling, deep in her chest. It wasn't hers. It was his and Annaliese looked up at Elijah with furrowed eyebrows. More tears ran down her cheeks and Elijah wiped them away with his thumb and leaned in to kiss Annaliese. His rough lips touched against her soft ones and Annaliese kept her eyes open the whole time as she stared at Elijah with alarmed eyes. His eyes were close and she felt him cup her cheek with his. He was kissing her softly and gently. He was caressing her lips, but Annaliese didn't move. For one, because she didn't feel this way for Elijah. It felt wrong. And two, she didn't know how to. She never kissed someone before in her life. She was waiting for marriage. Well, there goes that hope for herself._

_ Annaliese quickly pulled away and looked at Elijah. He was smiling down at her and Annaliese felt guilt stir deep in her stomach. "Elijah, I-"_

"Where are you going?" Emma asked as Damon walked away from the spot where they were, watching the scene play out before them. He walked outside in an angry manner. He felt his gums hurt from his fangs begging to be let free and dig inside someone's warm flesh and suck at their flesh, drinking their sweet blood.

"Damon," Emma said as Damon ignored her. "What the hell are you doing?"

"What?" he asked and turned around. "Well excuse me for not wanting to see your lovely self and Elijah have a make out session and confess each other's love. That wasn't on my to do list."

Emma raised an eyebrow. "What the hell are you talking about?" Emma asked and crossed her arms. Damon began to walk closer to her. "You obviously enjoyed Elijah kissing you back then."

"My eyes were open, Damon. I am sure you keep your eyes closed when you kiss someone. If you enjoy kissing them, you close your eyes you dumbass."

"You told him you loved him."

"As a-"

"He said he loved you. You lied."

"I lied?" she asked and placed a hand on her hip.

"Yes, you said Elijah only loved you."

"I did and it was true. I did love Elijah, but-"

"See, you love Elijah. I bet you still love him now, considering Kol still cares for Ava."

"Yes, I care for Elijah but just-"

"Exactly what I thought," Damon said and turned around and began to walk away. "You care for and love Elijah. He even had bad hair."

Emma raised an eyebrow. What the hell was going on?

"What?" she asked confused. "What does this have to do with his hair?"

Damon stopped walking. "You just played me, Emma. You secretly cared about Elijah and wanted to be with Elijah. You pretended that you cared about me."

"Woah, Damon, calm down," Emma said walking over to him. "Let me explain this. I have never loved Elijah in a loving way," she said quickly, knowing that if she didn't he would interrupt her again.

"Yes, I care for Elijah, but as a brother, yes I love Elijah, but as a brother. I have never thought of having a romantic relationship with him. It never crossed my mind and plus, I was never supposed to be with him. So calm down."

"I am calm," Damon said angrily, breathing out heavily.

Emma raised an eyebrow and studied him for a moment and then she felt a smirk appear on her pink lips. "You're jealous," she stated and crossed her arms. She pointed a single finger at him and let out a giggle.

"Jealous?" Damon asked. "That's absurd, crazy even. You, Emma, are creating this crazy assumptions."

"No," Emma said staring into Damon's beautiful blue eyes. "You are jealous and it's cute."

"I'm not jealous and it's not cute. I'm sexy, hot, perfect," he winked and Emma shook her head.

"You my friend are jealous."

"Am not," Damon said.

"Yes you are," Emma stated, "but it's okay. Everyone gets jealous, except Angels."

"You've never been jealous?" Damon asked. "That's a lie. Emma the Liar."

"I'm not lying. Why should I be jealous?" she questioned.

"So, if I go talk with some girl, you wouldn't care?" he asked.

Emma shook her head. "It's free will," she said.

"What if I kiss them?

Emma shrugged her shoulders. "You can do what you like."

"Can I sleep with them as well? You know how the ladies love my bed," he said and sent her a wink.

"Sure," she said, feeling anger run through her veins. "I'm sure she would love it. It's not like it's a new thing for you, considering your probably slept with over a hundred woman."

Damon just chuckled and Emma turned her head to look at him. "What?" she questioned. "What's so funny?"

"Trust me, it's been more than a hundred."

Emma's mouth opened and she hit Damon on the arm. She made a noise of disgust. You are disgusting. You are just an imbecile," she stopped walking. "You're a pig, an ass, a dick."

Damon smirked and placed a hand over his heart. "Don't forget handsome, beautiful, hot, sexy."

"I didn't forget them. I wasn't going to say something that was false. I don't lie."

"Alright, Emma the Liar. I know you were lying."

Emma raised an eyebrow and glared with her green eyes. "How so?"

"Well," he said walking closer to her. "When you lie, your eyes move as if you are nervous."

"No, they do not," she said and Damon smirked pointing two fingers with his left hand. "See, you just did it there and you also lick your lips," he added and Emma shook her head and then licked her lips. Damnit.

Damon just chuckled and crossed his arms.

"Well, I can tell when you lie too," Emma said.

"Oh really?"

Emma nodded her head. "Yes, your eyes."

"My eyes, what about my eyes?"

"They tell lies."

"Look, we can rhyme"

"All the time," Emma said and laughed.

"Your voice goes high."

"When I lie?" Emma questioned and Damon nodded his head.

"I just know you so well."

Emma pouted. "You stopped the rhyming."

"Sorry, too busy lying."

Emma just laughed and rolled her eyes. "You're insane."

"Whatever, can we leave now and go back to our century."

Emma nodded her heads. "I'll go back to yesterday, I think I know how to control it now."

Damon nodded his head. "When we go back to the present day, try not to kiss Elijah and confess your love."

She gripped on his hands tightly. "You jealous asshole."

"I'm not jealous," he said and Emma rolled her eyes and thought of yesterday. She thought of how it would be at the Lockwood's and what Mrs. Lockwood would be doing at her home. Before they both knew it, they were back in yesterday. They came just in time to see Carol being drowned by a man wearing all black from head to toes. Emma placed a hand over her lips as she watched the scene play before her. Carol was struggling to get oxygen and Emma felt the pain and burning in her chest that Carol felt. She wanted to save Carol and that is what she was going to do. She wasn't going to let this man kill Tyler's mom and the mayor of Mystic Falls. He had no right.

Emma did a quick chant and she was visible to the man and to Carol. Damon as well.

"Let her go," Emma warned with a strong voice she didn't even recognize.

Carol's body went limp and Emma knew it was too late. Carol was gone and was dead. She was too late.

The man let go of Carol's head and turned around. When he turned around, Emma's heart began to beat fast against her chest and she felt as if she was going to faint.

Her beautiful green eyes met against dark brown eyes that looked black. A sinister smirk appeared on his lips while a frowned appeared on Emma's. A laughter escaped the man's lips while Emma's voice was lost and she could not find it to speak.

It was her father. It was Seth. He was back and he wasn't dead.

_**Far From an Angel**_

* * *

**A/N: Hiya, so how was that? I hope you liked it!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS! REVIEWS ARE LOVE AND NICE AND I LOVE THEM SOOOO SOOOO SOOO MUCH!**

**I LOVE YOU ALL TOO!**

**The next chapter will begin with Ava and Kol, because we must continue with them!**

**Also, the next chapters will be confusing. It will get all complicated, because Damon and Emma are back in yesterday (If that makes any sense) and they will be talking to Seth, who is in yesterday, but will also be in today... God I'm confusing myself... lol. But if you get it I LOVE YOU! If you don't... I STILL LOVE YOU!**

**Alrighty my sunshines, I'm going to go! I will update soon! I PROMISE! It's true this time! THANK THE LORD FOR SUMMER!**

**You know what to do!**

**Be nice and review!**

**I love you all. Thank you for everything.**

**Love, SnowWhite1864**


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hi guys. Here's chapter 19. I hope you enjoy.**

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited my story and me, and placed my story and me on your alert system. It means a lot and I love all of you!**

**Unfortunately, this is the last chapter for Far From an Angel, but there will be a sequel! YAY! More details at the end of this chapter!**

EVERYONE THANK YOU FOR SUPPORTING ME ALONG THE WAY. IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME. THANK YOU. I CAN'T THANK YOU GUYS ENOUGH.

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**Chapter 19**_

Ava stirred in her sleep from the cold that surrounded her. She shivered and then close by, she could feel the warmth of someone else, radiating from them. They were close to her and she wanted their warmth. She groaned and rolled over. She felt fingers playing on her back and she felt heat stir up in her slowly. She let out a small moan and she felt her hands land on a muscular chest. She pulled herself onto the chest and rested her head upon it, feeling warmth surround her instead of the cold. She closed her eyes and was close to dip back into sleep again, until she heard the voice of the man whom she detested.

"Well, love," he started out and Ava opened her eyes in a quick pace. She looked up and found Kol staring down at her with amused dark eyes. "Your moan was the beautiful sound that woke me up. Mind doing it again? It sounded like music to my ears."

Ava forced herself to move away from him, even if she was cold as ice in the room. She moved away to the corner and brought her knees up to her chest, hugging them to her tightly. She sent him a glare and narrowed her eyes at him. He stood up from where he was and began to walk towards her. Ava shook her head. "Stay away," she said. "Don't come any closer to me, Kol."

Kol of course being Kol ignored her as he walked to her. He sat down in the spot next to her in the corner and wrapped an arm around her petite form and Ava pulled away from him.

"Go away," she said and pushed him away with her hands.

Kol sighed and looked down at what Ava was wearing. She was wearing a thin dark blue tank top and black skinny jeans. He watched as she ran her hands over both of her arms, that had goosebumps risen on them. Kol tugged off his dark brown leather jacket and handed it over to Ava. At first, she just glared at it. She looked up, meeting Kol's dark eyes and she rolled her eyes and took it. She tugged it on and zipped it up. Although it was a bit big, it was warm and it smelled a lot like Kol's cologne. She would never tell him, but she liked how he smelled. He smelled like cool winter with a hint of spring. It didn't make sense to Ava, let alone, it wouldn't make sense to anyone else, but that's how he smelled to her. She could also smell a hint of mint. Ava smirked and cuddled more into the oversized leather jacket.

Ava looked up at Kol. She met his dark eyes and felt electricity flood through her as she offered him a frown, that was threatening to turn into a smile, but Ava bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from smiling. She took a deep breath. "If you are waiting for me to say thank you, it's not going to happen."

Kol rolled his eyes and gave a small smile. "Didn't think you were going to say it anyways, love" he replied back and Ava looked away from his eyes and looked down his leather jacket.

"That man drank from you," Kol said, nodding to Ava's neck and Ava looked up at him, meeting his eyes.

"What?" she asked, moving her hand up to her neck, touching her neck on instinct.

"He bit you with his fangs and then he sucked up your blood. I cleaned the mess and gave you some of my blood to heal the wound that he caused."

Ava moved her hand along her smooth skin, feeling no wound whatsoever and she licked her lips, looking at Kol. "Now don't plan on killing me," she said. "I don't want to be a vampire."

"Then don't get me angry," he said jokingly and Ava rolled her eyes.

"So, what's the game plan?" she questioned and looked up at Kol again, with dark blue orbs swimming with questions.

"Well," Kol started out, his thick British accent filling Ava's ears. "I will find that man and torture him until he begs for death. After I torture him for, well, an hour or two, we can escape."

"And how do we escape?" Ava asked, looking down at the sleeve of Kol's leather jacket and used her fingers to pick at it, pulling on a loose string.

"I will figure it out. There has to be a way to escape somewhere. There is a door straight ahead. I could break it open."

"Didn't they use vervain or anything else on you besides staking you?" Ava asked and stood up from the spot where she was sitting. She folded her arms over her chest and Kol stood up as well, crossing his arms too.

"Nope," he said popping the 'p'. "And vervain isn't that bad. I've grown immune to it."

"Wow," Ava said, looking up at him, meeting his eyes. "Fascinating," she said sarcastically. "Please. Tell me more."

"Look, Ava," Kol breathed out and Ava rolled her eyes and walked away from Kol in a childish way. She had a feeling she was going to get a long lecture and Ava hated lectures, so she did what came natural to her. She walked away from Kol and allowed her blue eyes to scan around the huge cave room that they were in. She patted her hand against the cool cave wall, hoping that there would be a secret passage like they do in the movies and books, but this was the real world, and in the real world, cool things like that didn't happen.

"I understand you and I didn't start off at the best," Kol started out and Ava turned around to look at him.

"When I first met you," she said pointing a finger, walking to him again. "Well in this life, and I said I saw you in my dreams, you had to make one of those sexual comments. That's how I knew you were a selfish, conceited, asshole."

"Well, excuse me for being shocked seeing you alive again after two centuries."

"It was creepy the way you looked at me," Ava glared at him with her dark orbs, but she was lying. She actually thought he was attractive when she saw him for the first time in this life, but that was until he opened his big mouth. "You looked at me like I was a cake and you were a fat boy who wanted the cake immediately."

"What?" Kol asked, furrowing his eyebrows. "Cake? Fat boy? What does that have to do with anything?" he questioned Ava and licked her dry lips with her equally dry tongue that felt like sandpaper.

"It was a simile that I used to compare you!"

"And you compared me to a fat boy wanting cake?"

Ava breathed out an aggravated sigh and uncrossed her arms. "I hate you," she said walking to him again, pointing a finger at him. She walked close enough to him so that she was inches away from him. She could feel his warm breath on her's and she could also feel his nose move against her's as he moved his head to the side. She jabbed her pointer finger in his chest as she repeated those three words again. "I hate you."

"Well then," Kol said, gripping on her wrist, stopping her finger from jabbing into his chest. Ava hated to admit it, but she felt sparks flood throughout her body, and stop at the end of her toes. "I hate you too then, love."

Ava's mouth opened from him saying that and she glared at him."Well, I hate you more. I hate the way you look at me. I hate the way that you think you are the sexiest, most important man on earth." Ava said biting on her bottom lip.

"Well, love-"

"I hate the way you know how to make me feel important and how you make me smile when I don't want to. I hate the way you pretend you know everything," Ava said and she noticed that his hand was still on her wrist and she roughly pulled her wrist out of his grasp and clenched it into tight fist. Soon enough, her knuckles turned white from the amount of pressure she was creating from clenching her hand into a fist too hard.

"I hate the way you don't notice how I care about you, Ava," Kol said and Ava rolled her dark blue orbs as she crossed her arms over her chest, and stared into his eyes. " I despise you for not realizing I tease you, because I enjoy how you fight back with me. I enjoy you being a firecracker. I detest the way you are clueless, Ava and how you don't realize the world around you," Kol said, his dark brown orbs, turning into a darker shade from anger, but also from lust. His jaw was clenched to the side and he felt his fangs threatening to break through his pink gums and show Ava, but he didn't want to scare her away.

"I don't realize the world around me?" she questioned his statement angrily. "I don't realize the world around me!" she screamed and walked even closer to Kol, so that their noses were barely touching.

"You don't get it that the girl who used to love you doesn't any more. I am not those girls I were in the past. I'm Ava. I'm different. I'm not weak like them. I'm stronger than them and before you say that I don't realize the world around me, then think about yourself, Kol. You won't leave me the hell alone. You got me a detention today. A detention! That was a reason why I hate schools. You come out of nowhere and appear in my room, and you act all charming and then in reality you are an asshole. You think that if you do this little act, that I will fall for you again. Have you ever thought about me just being your friend or did you just wanted to get me under your fancy ass blankets and sleep with me?" she breathed out, taking deep breaths as she finished. Most of her oxygen was gone from that long speech, and she felt it was worth it. Ava was breathing heavily now and she could feel her chest touch against his at every intake of oxygen she took in, so she forced her feet to take a few steps back. She' didn't know what to do, so she did what she did best and stared at Kol with her angry eyes.

Kol took a step closer to her. "Don't ever think that way of me, Ava," he growled and Ava moved back slowly, but then she stopped. She stood up high, to give her a taller effect and she licked her lips again before she spoke.

"Each year," she started out. "When I would die, I had a small time to watch the world I used to live in before I went to peace, and you know who the person was who I watched while I was on the other side?" she questioned.

Kol just stared at her. He already knew the answer, he just wanted her to say it. He wanted to hear her say it.

"You, Kol. I was watching you and while I was watching you, I watched as you cured your heartbreak or whatever the hell you want to call it," she said, biting at her lip. "You began to sleep with other women and you began to kill people."

Kol felt guilt flash deep inside of the pit of his stomach, but he quickly blocked that emotion out and just watched Ava in front of him as she went on and began to went into more detail on what she saw.

"You so badly wanted to get the Mikaelson name out there, didn't you?" she questioned him and began to walk away from him even more. She turned around so her back was facing him. She felt tears prick at the rim of her eyes. She took a huge deep breath. She couldn't cry in front of Kol. She couldn't cry in front of anyone. That was Ava for you. She had to appear strong to everyone. She turned around to look at him again once she felt the tears shrink away.

"Well," she continued. "It worked. I personally talked to the people whom you murdered. There was this one girl from the 1830's. She was beautiful. Blonde hair, blue eyes, and 17. Her name was Aalina. Doesn't that sound really similar to my name back in 1812. Aaline my name was. You tried to replace me with someone who looked similar to me."

"No I didn't," Kol denied. "No one could replace you."

Ava felt tears again and she blinked them away quickly before they controlled her. "She told me how you got pissed because she wasn't like some girl named 'Aaline', so you killed her."

"I - Ava, I was reckless then."

"You're reckless now. Sometimes I wonder if you were dropped on your head as a baby."

"Why do you want to fight, Ava?" Kol asked, his dark brown eyes meeting her dark blues. His brown orbs were swimming with questions and Ava walked further away from him.

"I don't want to fight," she admitted.

"Then what do you want?" he questioned her, walking closer to her again. He began to shout. "What do you want?" he asked again when she didn't answer right away.

Silence filled the dark cave room and Ava looked down at her feet and bit down on her bottom pink lip. She felt the tears and this time, she allowed them to fall. She was going to allow her walls down. This was a risky thing to do, but she wanted to. She needed to talk to someone about how she was feeling and about what she wanted, so she took this opportunity. She tilted her head up to look at Kol. He gave her a look filled with sincere and Ava took a deep breath before speaking.

* * *

Damon was the first to speak and what he said wasn't a very intelligent thing as he stared at the man wearing the black clothing and black eyes. He narrowed his icy blue eyes as he spoke three words that each were only one syllable, as memories of how the man who looked so familiar came to mind, and then he remembered.

"I killed you," he said slowly and Emma just stared at her father, her eyes never leaving her father as she stared at him. Her father met Emma's green eyes and he saw a glimpse of Sophie. A normal father who hasn't seen his daughter in the long amount of time Seth hasn't seen his daughter, would compliment his daughter, telling her how pretty she was, but all Seth was thinking about was killing her. Seth turned his attention to the raven head vampire and sent him a cold scowl.

"Looks like your plans didn't work out," Seth replied back cooly and turned his attention back to his daughter. He smirked seeing the fear in her green orbs. He could also smell her fear around him. This girl needed to learn to hide it better.

"Does looking at me give you horrible memories, Emma?" Seth questioned and began to walk closer to Emma, but before Emma could do anything, Damon moved his body in front of Emma, making sure her flesh was pressed up against his back. He bent his arm to his back and held onto Emma's arm, making sure that he could feel her at all cost.

"Oh, Emma, looks like you have a bodyguard."

Emma swallowed and tried to move herself from behind Damon, but Damon wouldn't let her move. He held onto her arm with great strength, forcing her to stay put behind him.

"Damon," Emma said. "Let me go, I'm fine."

"No you're not," Damon said. "He could-"

"I'm fine. You're here," she whispered.

Damon thought for a moment and then slowly, he let go of her arm and Emma breathed out a sigh of relief as she moved away from him and walked around so she was standing beside him. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the man who was once her father.

"Why did you kill Mrs. Lockwood?" Emma asked, forcing herself to keep her eyes away from Carol's head that was bobbing up and down in the cold fountain water. Seth turned around and caught sight of Carol and breathed out a small malicious chuckle. "For personal reasons," he answered as he looked back at his eldest daughter, whose face was masked in sadness.

"What could possibly be the reason to harm her? She's done nothing wrong!" Emma raised her voice a bit. She felt her heart beat rapidly against her chest as she stared at her father with her eyes swelling up in unshed tears.

"Why do you have to do this? Don't hurt the people who I care about."

Seth took a step closer to his daughter and Emma stood her ground, not moving one bit. "Because of you your mother was murdered, Emma. So if you think about it, all this falls down on you."

"I have done nothing. Mom's death is not my fault! I didn't tell anyone to go murder her! I loved Mom! I wouldn't be shocked if you paid someone to kill-"

"I loved Sophie, Emma. I would never do that."

"But you would try to kill the child you made? Are we really that worthless to you? Why are you even alive? You're supposed to be dead."

"Why, Emma. No welcome back sign or anything?"

Emma shook her head, feeling herself shake. "You are not welcomed. I want to know why you're here and why you want to kill us."

"Then the surprise would be ruined and we all know how you love surprises, Emma," he said and Emma watched as he turned around and walked over to the fountain. He bent down and picked up the lifeless body of Carol's and draped her over his right shoulder.

"I would love to stay and chat, Emma, but I must be going."

Emma shook her head, feeling the tears run down her cheeks. She felt power spark through her veins as she pointed a single hand at him. She glared at him, with eyes filled with hate as Seth began to feel blood vessels in his skull explode slowly and painfully. She continued it as she turned her head to look at Damon. "Hold him down," she told him. Damon only nodded and walked to Seth.

Seth fell down to his knees, as Carol fell down to the ground. Her eyelids were open, allowing Emma to see the pale crystal blue eyes of Carol.

Emma felt as if Carol was staring into her green eyes, asking why she couldn't come sooner and she felt grief fill deep in her chest along with other emotions as she turned her head to pay attention to her father again. She wouldn't even try to bring Carol back to life. She was already gone.

Damon broke the metal bench close by the fountain apart. He placed the legs of the bench inside of Seth's hands, and digged the legs deep inside the concrete ground. He did it with his other hand and Seth screamed out in pain, as the rust metal punctured into his pale skin. Damon held him down at his shoulders and he looked up meeting Emma's eyes. Emma stopped the pain that Seth was feeling as she cleared her throat to speak.

Her father stopped screaming in pain and looked up meeting the eyes of his daughter. His bloodshot eyes glared at her through his dark eyelashes and he clenched his jaw to the side,

"You are a vampire and demon now," she started, studying him. She began to walk closer to him, feeling the great evil in him multiplied. "Meaning, I can cause you pain, horrible pain, so we are going to be doing this my way now."

Damon looked up, staring at Emma. He didn't like this idea. He didn't like it at all.

Seth narrowed his black eyes at his daughter, wishing he didn't fail the first time with killing her. "And what's that?" he questioned.

Emma just swallowed hard and hoped that she had the strength to do this.

* * *

Ava ran a hand through her long blonde hair. "I don't know what I want," she answered honestly.

"Then why are you fighting?" Kol asked Ava and Ava shook her head wiping the tears away with her shaking fingers.

"Because, I-I don't know. I'm scared, Kol," she said, taking in the cave air. "Each day I fear for the lives of the people I love and I fear for my own life. I fear that the choices I make will be the wrong ones, because every choice I made has been the wrong one. And that's what I want, I guess. I don't want to be afraid anymore. I don't want to live in fear for the people who I love might not breath the next day. I don't want to fear that I will die."

Kol took a step towards Ava and Ava held her hands out to stop him from coming any closer.

"That was how I felt before my parents were taken from me," she said. She tasted saline in her mouth from a tear that traveled through her dry chapped lips. She licked at her lips and tasted more of the saline. "I watched it. I watched Adrianna do it with her own bare hands right in front of me." Ava's voice was filled with hate and rage and she began to shake some more. The tears were warm on her flushed cheeks and she wiped at them with her cold hands.

"When will the pain stop, Kol?" she asked him. He didn't know how to answer or what to say, so he just watched her as she confessed truths to him that he never knew about. "WHEN WILL IT STOP?" she screamed at him, feeling her heart beat as fast as the roller coaster she once saw at an amusement park she went to.

"I don't know," he said quietly and honestly. "I don't know," he repeated.

Ava wiped under her eyes, using the pads of her fingertips and she shook her head as she did so.

"I'm sorry," she whispered weakly. "I shouldn't have told you anything. I should have kept quiet. Me and my big mouth."

"Ava," he said, appearing in front of her. Ava turned her head, so she wouldn't have to stare into his eyes after confessing all of that to him. She never did anything like that before in her whole life and she hated herself for finding herself trusting the stupid dark-haired Original vampire.

"Leave me alone," she said, crossing her arms in a stubborn why.

He ignored her refusal and placed his fingers roughly on Ava's chin, not hard enough to hurt her, but strong enough to force her to look up at him.

"It's alright," he said to her as she stared into his dark eyes. She had memories of him back in 1212, 1412, 1612, and then 1812. She saw when she first met him in all those centuries and when he cared for her in all those centuries. Then she brought herself back to reality. She felt heat and warmth stir up deep inside of her stomach. She felt goosebumps form on her smooth skin and she felt butterflies begging to be freed from her stomach. Ava took a deep breath and her eyes quickly looked from his serious dark brown eyes and to his pink lips. Quickly, she slapped at herself mentally and looked back up at Kol's eyes, which were staring down at her pink plump lips.

Ava hated to admit it, but she found herself wanting to kiss Kol. She wanted to feel his lips move against hers in sync. She wanted to feel him pull her close to his flesh, as if she was the most important gem in the whole world, and she was to be protected from any other outside force. She wanted him to kiss her hard until her pink lips turned into a darker shade, because they would be swollen from the kiss. Ava shook her mind. If she pulled him in like she did in the past, then he would get hurt. Something bad would happen to him again, and if there was a fire between them now, it was better to burn it out before it would get bigger. Ava didn't want to have anyone else hurt because of her, especially Kol, the one who suffered the most out of the people who she cared greatly for. Yes, she cared for him and she hated herself for it.

So when he began to lean in close to Ava, hoping to feel her gentle lips against his rough ones, he was disappointed, when Ava made one of the hardest decisions of her life. She knew Kol wouldn't get it now, but he would get it later, right? Ava forced her muscles and joints to move, before she felt his lips on her. She knew once she felt his lips on her lips, then everything would change instantly, and she wasn't sure if she was ready for this. She forced his fingers off her chin and Ava quickly moved away from him, feeling guilt and sadness take over her emotions. All she wanted right now was to go home, eat desserts, watch some cliché 80's movie, and go to bed. She wanted to forget about this day, about Kol, about almost kissing Kol.

"Don't kiss me," she forced herself to say. She meant to say it strongly but it came out weakly and quietly. She looked up, feeling ashamed and embarrassed. She met his eyes and she saw the hurt and rejection in Kol's eyes and she felt tears prickle at the rim of her eyes again.

"Kol," she started out, and Kol held his hand out and shook his head. "Don't," he said and began to walk away from her in the small cave to the other corner and Ava followed after him.

"Kol," she sobbed. "Please, let me talk to you. I'm sorry."

Kol turned around. "We talked, Ava," he said and Ava pouted. He didn't use one of his nicknames for her, that she pretended that she hated, but she secretly liked.

"No," she said, walking to him in a fast pace. "I did. I want you to talk to me. We don't know what will happen to us tonight, so why don't you talk to me," she said, her voice sounding needy and desperate.

Kol thought for a moment and shook his head. "No," he said. "I don't want to play games anymore. For two centuries I've been thinking about you, Ava, and when I finally see you again, you just refuse me. I don't understand. Yes, I'm reckless. I've murdered, I've used women, but I did that to stop thinking about you, Ava. But you know what?" he asked.

"What?" Ava whispered.

"I thought of only you, Ava. I always did. I do not want to play in these games anymore."

"These aren't games," Ava stressed out.

"Then what are these? What is this?" Kol motioned with his hands.

"This is a cave," Ava said, trying to crack a joke, but Kol just glared, finding nothing about this amusing.

"I am not kidding around," Kol growled. "I want a real answer."

"I don't know. I don't know at all, Kol. One day, I feel like I like you, then the next I hate you. I don't know. I just don't know if I'm ready to step in new territory and take this big of a risk."

Kol stared into her eyes. He was willing to take a risk. He was risky. He was a daredevil and he would take a risk in a heartbeat. Especially this risk.

That was the thing about Ava and Kol. She was the Angel. He was the devil. She was light. He was dark. He murdered. She could never. But, in ways, they were alike. They both were sarcastic and secretly afraid of the world around them and the unknown. They were afraid of each other and what will happen for each other, and most importantly, they both were afraid to fall in love again, because in the end, they always lost each other.

"I'm afraid too," Kol admitted and Ava looked up at him, studying his eyes. Kol held his hand out to her and he swallowed, hoping she would take his hand and take the journey with him and not take it alone anymore. She needed him and he needed her. They just didn't like to admit it.

"Let's do this," he said, his dark eyes comforting her. "Together," he finished. Ava began to walk slowly to him, feeling her heart beat faster and faster in her chest. She heard it in her ears.

Thump Thump. Thump Thump. Thump Thump.

Although she was afraid, she had to take a chance. She had to take a chance with something, but before Ava could get to Kol and touch his hand, the door of the cave opened and the man who Ava recognized as the man who took her, walked into the room, with a frown upon his lips. He was the man who kidnapped her and the man who fed on her blood. Fear traveled deep inside of Ava, like cold water splashing into your face. There was nothing you could do to stop the water from coming in contact with your face, just like there is nothing you can do when fear takes over.

Ava turned her head to look at Kol for a moment and then to look back at the man.

"Dinner's ready, Angel" he said and his voice sounded like the voice of death.

* * *

"Why are you not dead?" Emma asked, walking back and forth in front of her father, as she breathed inside and out, trying to control her nerves. She stopped walking and stared into her father's dark eyes. "Who turned you?"

Seth clenched his jaw to the side as he tried to move out of Damon's hard grip on him and the rough metals through his hands, but he did not have the strength to do so. He groaned and narrowed his eyes at his daughter.

"Sophie sure will be proud of you," he stated, watching his daughter's dark green eyes swell up in unshed tears, but she quickly blinked them away.

"I am sure you made a mistake. Mom will not be proud of you. You tried to kill me. Now you killed Mrs. Lockwood."

"Last time I checked, Carol's husband is dead. So that would make her... what was her maiden name?" Seth smirked and Emma clenched her hands tightly into fists and repeated her question from earlier.

"Who turned you?"

"Think of that night, Emma," Seth said feeling blood trickle down his hands. Emma saw that night in quick images. She remembered the red liquid he kept on drinking. She thought it was some type of alcohol of some sort, but it must have been blood.

"Who turned you?" she asked again. "You were drinking blood not alcohol."

"Adrianna warned me I was going to die that night," he answered slowly, reminiscing when Adrianna came to him. "She gave me some of her blood and I combined it with some alcohol to give it more of a kick."

"Wait, I don't understand how she could turn you. She was a demon. She was never a vampire or anything."

"That's what I said," he said and tried to free himself from the metals again, but found it futile. "But then she said that her blood was combined with some vampire's. I didn't really understand it, so I just took it. I didn't care. I didn't want to die."

Emma crossed her arms over her chest, narrowing her eyes at her father as she walked closer to him. "What about me?" she asked him. "It didn't matter that I was going to die? As long as you survived, it didn't matter that I was supposed to be dead?"

"You were going to die anyways. Adrianna will kill you."

"No!" Emma snapped. "She won't! She's dead!"

"Foolish you are Emma. You truly believe the bitch is dead? I bet you, she's in disguise as someone you love right now. She might even be this vampire that you care for. You better watch out."

Emma clenched her jaw to the side and raised both of her hands to him. "No you better watch out," she said and before anything else could happen, her father screamed in pain and Emma closed her eyes, feeling the single tear fall down her pale cheek.

"You better watch out," she repeated. "You're messing with the wrong Angel."

She opened her eyes again and met the blues of Damon. That was the only thing that was keeping her going.

* * *

"It's been a full day and I haven't heard Ava's voice, telling me that she wants her Lucky Charms," Caroline said, sitting down on the leather chair in the Boarding House. She looked up Elena, pouting her pink lips and looked at Stefan. "And I haven't heard Emma talking about how it is to be an Angel. And I haven't heard Damon call me Blondie. The earth is not turning on its axis anymore."

Elena looked up at Stefan, meeting his green eyes. He just gave a small smile and Elena looked away from him and walked over to her blonde bubbly friend, and sat down on the arm rest. "I miss them too," she said quietly, folding her hands in her lap. "But they must be somewhere close. We should probably go look for them. You don't think Kol would kidnap Ava do you?"

Elena looked up at Stefan and he thought for a moment, shaking his head. "No. I honestly don't know where they could be. I don't know where Damon or Emma are either. None of them are answering the phone."

Caroline looked up at Elena. "Remember the warning thingy you got when someone staked you?"

Elena thought of that day and of the note. The warning that was attached to the stake that was very close to her heart. She remembered the words that were scribbled on the simple white sheet in neat handwriting. She remembered the nine simple words that were written on the piece of paper, but had much meaning. She swallowed as she saw the message in her head.

Tell Emma and Ava that I'm ready for revenge.

"Yes," Elena said, pulling herself away from the memory. "I remember it. Do you think the same person who wrote the letter took them?"

Stefan shrugged his shoulders. "Possibly. I think that we should go out and search for them. They might be endangered, especially Ava. We all know how she is."

Elena gave a small smile, thinking of her blonde Angel friend and remembered the day before, when they were at lunch and Ava was talking about her year supply of Lucky Charms. That was the last time that Elena saw her and she wished she didn't have her go alone to class with Kol. She had a feeling that she was with him.

The sound of Elena's phone ringing pulled Elena out of her daze. She furrowed her eyebrows and pulled her phone out of her back pocket in her jeans. She looked at the caller I.D. and saw that it was Jeremy. She sighed and clicked the little green talk button and placed the earpiece of her phone up to her right ear, as she listened to her brother speak.

"Hi, Elena," she said.

"Jeremy, where are you?"

"I'm over at Allison's and Ava is still missing right?"

Elena took in a deep breath. "Yes, Ava, Emma, and Damon." Elena didn't bother to mention Kol. It didn't really bother her about him missing.

"Well,"

"Jeremy, cut to the chase," an angry voice said and Elena recognized it as Allison's.

"Al, it takes a minute."

"Let me talk to Elena, Jeremy. You are taking too long to explain."

Elena heard Jeremy breath out a long sigh and a few seconds later, Allison was on the phone.

"Elena, Ava came home last night. She was all pissed off, because she got a detention because of Kol. I remember there was a knock at the door. Ava thought it was Kol and she went outside. That was the last I saw her. Jeremy and I were about to leave my house to go to school, until we saw the huge puddle of blood on my porch. I'm freaking out and I think Ava was kidnapped and I don't know where Emma is. I swear, if Damon hurts Emma-"

Elena swallowed, feeling her blood run cold. "We'll be there soon," she said and quickly hung up the phone.

She looked up at Stefan, meeting his green orbs and then she looked up at Caroline. Each heard the whole conversation and Caroline was trying to remain calm, from hearing that Ava could be injured.

"At least we know something that could lead us to Ava. Someone call Bonnie. We're going to need to do a tracking spell," Stefan said and Caroline pulled out her phone.

"Already on it."

Elena swallowed hard. "Oh please be okay," she said and she didn't just mean for Ava. She meant it for Emma, Ava, and Damon.

* * *

Bonnie arrived at Meredith Fell's home. She walked slowly up the wooden porch and looked down. She allowed her extraordinary green eyes examine the puddle of the red sticky substance. She narrowed her eyes at it and right away she knew whose blood it belonged to. It belonged to Ava Moore, her beloved friend who was an Angel, and who also was in great danger.

Bonnie looked away from the dark red blood and focused her orbs on the black front door. Bonnie reached her hand out, ready to touch the metal knob, but before her beautiful caramel skin could touch against the doorknob, the door was pulled open from someone inside of the house. As the door opened, Bonnie was met with the dark chocolate orbs of her best friend, Elena. Bonnie offered Elena a small genuine smile, that showed empathy and worrisome, as she squeezed through the small path that Elena created, from not opening the door all the way, but only half way.

As Bonnie entered the house, she scanned the area, allowing her eyes to stop on each of the concerned and brooding faces, that had hope resting in their eyes, hope that she could find those who were missing. Each thought of the worst, which was common when you receive a threat that was attached to a stake. They tried to not allow the bad to control them, but they couldn't help but stay worried for their friends.

Allison began to see small flashes of her past lives about a week ago. When she would do a particular thing, her mind would race her back to the past and it scared her. She saw how in her first life, she was murdered cold-blooded by no other Niklaus Mikaelson. She was already thinking of a way to plot a revenge against him. As she went back in the past, she not only saw through her past self's eyes, but she felt the excruciating pain that Klaus made sure she felt, making her feel each amount of pain as he tore his sharp long fangs into her smooth pale neck.

Bonnie cleared her throat. The silence in the room brought awkwardness in her and she hoped by her speaking, it would take the feeling away.

"Why don't we get started?" she questioned, her voice soft, but audible. Before anyone could reply to her question, she forced her long legs to carry her into the kitchen. Bonnie sat down at the dining table, that was meant for only for four people. She crossed her legs and set down her car keys down next to her. She forced herself to appear brave and look up at her friends.

"Allison," Bonnie said, meeting the brown eyes of the young 16-year-old girl. Allison looked up and gave a small smile as she walked to Bonnie, sitting on the opposite end of the seat Bonnie was currently at. "Your blood could be used to find both Emma and Ava," she said and reached out her petite hands towards Allison. "Do you remember the first time when we did this?"

Allison nodded her head and allowed Bonnie to hold onto her sweaty hands and Bonnie took a deep breath and looked over at Elena. "I need two maps. One for Ava and one for Emma. I'll do Emma first."

Elena nodded her head and tucked a stray dark chestnut strand behind her ear and quickly looked to find two maps that could be useful for Bonnie. When she found two in a drawer filled with things that were forgotten, she arrived back to Bonnie, giving one map to Bonnie, while holding the other in her light olive hand.

Bonnie closed her eyes as she placed the map underneath her and Allison's hands that were united from holding each other. "I need a knife please," she said with her eyes still closed as she concentrated on the dark chestnut hair of Emma and the dark green orbs. She began to feel a headache stir up at her temples, but she ignored it as she heard a knife set next to her hand on the dining table.

Bonnie opened her eyes and looked up at Allison. She pulled both of her hands away from Allison and picked up the knife with her hand slowly. Allison swallowed hard and extended her left hand out for Bonnie to slice open.

Bonnie held onto Allison's left hand and placed it into the palm of her hand. She picked up the knife moved it against Allison's hand, slowly, slicing Allison's palm, but not too deep, but deep enough to draw enough blood she would need. Allison gasped at the pain and closed her eyes shut. She didn't want to see her red blood travel out of the open wound, so she just closed her eyes, hoping that she could find her sister and cousin, along that the horrible stinging pain would go away.

When Bonnie was done slicing her hand, she forced Allison to close her hand into a tight fist. Allison forced herself to open her eyes and told her morals to screw off as she watched her blood splattered against the map. Bonnie closed her eyes and began to chant words in a foreign language, which Allison believed was Latin. Bonnie repeated the chant and Allison watched with brown eyes as her blood began to move slowly around the map until it got to the destination to where Emma was to be. Bonnie stopped her chant and opened her eyes, knowing that her work was done. When she looked down at the map, her eyebrows furrowed as she stared to where Emma was to be, but as she stared, she noticed that Allison's blood has vanished and it was no longer there. That of course scared Bonnie, because that only happened when the person was dead and was no longer in this time. Bonnie swallowed hard and gave a small smile as she looked up at her friend, but the smile was forced and Allison could sense it.

"I - There must be a spell blocking me from finding Emma," she lied and took another deep breath in, feeling her heart beat against her ribcage in a fast pace from lying. "I can try again later, but I suppose we could try to find Ava now? Emma and Ava might be together."

Allison stared at Bonnie, feeling fear for her sister stir deep inside of her chest, that it felt as if her stomach was falling down to her feet and she could not find a way to stop it. The unknown for her sister's safety was getting the better of her and the fear began to take over. Allison felt the tears at the rim of her eyes, but she quickly blinked them away and looked around and the people who surrounded her, hoping that Emma and Ava were okay. She was hoping the same thing, but she began to feel complete and utterly hopeless, as the light in Bonnie's eyes began to disappear slowly as she stared at the map, with complete astonishment and fear washing over her face.

Allison forced herself to nod her head as the map that was used for Emma was quickly replaced for the map that would soon be used for Allison. The same routine happened for Allison over again with the slice of the hand, but to the opposite hand this time. As Allison was forced to enclose her right hand into a tight fist, she watched as her blood fell upon the thin paper of the map. Bonnie repeated the same foreign words with her eyes closed and Allison watched as her blood began to spread about and began to move in different directions. One splat of blood was in the middle, while another was in the far right corner. Her blood began to split more and more apart into halves that became smaller by the minute. Bonnie stopped her chanting and opened her eyes and gasped at what she saw.

The map was marked with a deep X that was across the map, that was created from the blood. Bonnie felt the tears in her eyes. She didn't understand exactly what this meant, but she knew it wasn't something good. She remembered reading one of her gram's books on how the X was the sign of death, but Bonnie was hoping that wasn't the case here, but she wasn't so sure. She just took a deep breath, to calm her shaking nerves. She was no help to her friends and she felt guilt in her chest as she looked up at her friends and pulled her hands away from Allison.

"Go look for the both of them," she said. "I don't know what is going on, but my spell isn't working. Go now."

Everyone exchanged eye contact and quickly exited for the front door, except for the younger sister of Emma McKay and Caroline Forbes. "You want some blood to heal the cuts. It will stop the burning?"

Allison thought for a moment and nodded her head. "Yeah," she said. "Sure."

Caroline gathered a plastic cup and bit inside of her flesh. Soon, her blood traveled inside oft he plastic cup and made a dripping nose. Caroline walked back to Allison and gave her the cup. "Here," she said and Allison took it hesitantly. "Thanks."

"I'm sure they are fine, Al," Caroline said and gave a small smile. "It is your birthday tomorrow right?"

Allison forced herself to nod her head and Caroline smiled a bit wider, but it was forced. "Happy Early Birthday," she said and walked out of the house to search for her friends.

Allison didn't follow after her vampire friend. She stayed behind after Bonnie and this time she allowed the tears to fall when she knew that she was all alone with Bonnie.

"Bonnie," Allison said, feeling the emptiness take over her. "Tell me," she begged. "Tell me what this all means. I know you are hiding something."

"I - Al, why don't you-"

"No!" Allison said, raising her voice. "Please. Tell me what this all means. They are my family. My blood. I - Bonnie, please."

Bonnie took a deep breath and stood up from the seat she was sitting out as she walked to the sink in the kitchen and began to clean up the blood of Allison's and watched as the blood swirled around in the silver sink.

Bonnie turned around to look at young Allison. She took a deep breath.

"Emma - I - For her's, I don't know what that means, for your blood vanishing like that. I-"

"You what?" Allison asked, walking closer to Bonnie, having the taste of salt in her mouth from a single tear sinking through her parted lips.

"I read that when that happens it's supposed to mean that the person is dead or not in this time anymore."

Allison stared at Bonnie, her brown eyes turning into a dark shade as she shook her head over and over again, placing a hand over her lips. "No. N-No. Don't say that," Allison said angrily, the tears falling from Allison's eyes without her control. "Please don't say that. I can't lose Emma. Please don't tell me that. Please."

"Allison, we don't know if she is even dead or-"

Allison cupped her hands over her ears shaking her head over and over again in a rapid motion, that her vision began to become foggy. "No! Don't say that word! Don't say that word!"

Bonnie frowned and walked slowly over to Allison, reaching out her hand for Allison, but Allison pulled away.

"Do something," Allison said, removing her hands from her ears as she began to shake uncontrollably. "Find out. Please. I can't lose Emma. I can't lose her. She's my best friend. My sister. Please, Bonnie," Allison begged.

Allison's leg began to wobble and she slowly fell down to the ground as the pain of grief began to take over her heart. Bonnie bent down to her, wrapping her arms around Allison, rocking her back and forth. "You don't know this. You won't lose her," Bonnie whispered, feeling the tears pricking at her eyes. "It will be okay. It will be okay."

Allison shook her head. "What about Ava? What did her's mean?"

Bonnie hugged Allison even tighter to her and Allison knew whatever it was, it wasn't good.

"It means that Ava is supposed to die tonight," she forced herself to say in a quick breath and Allison felt the pain and grief shot through her again. She had to do something. She had to save her cousin and her sister.

Allison pulled away from Bonnie and looked at Bonnie's green eyes that reminded her of Emma for a while. "I - I developed some Angel powers. Maybe I could find them and see them, but I need your help. I'm scared. I can't do this on my own."

Bonnie nodded her head. "Yes," she said. "Of course."

Allison frowned and closed her eyes. She pictured her mind both on Ava and Emma's faces, allowing nature to control which to go to. Soon, she saw Ava. She was in a cave. She was with Kol and another man and Allison gasped. It was her father and more tears fell as she watched. Allison looked around the scenery and she knew where Ava was. She knew where the cave was. But before Allison could pull herself out of the vision, she saw a beautiful light in the corner. Allison narrowed her eyes at the light and then, Allison's mom appeared from the light and Allison gave a small smile. "Mom!" she yelled.

On the outside, as Bonnie watched Allison stay in her vision, she felt guilt stir in her chest again as she heard Allison scream out that simple name, but Bonnie kept her eyes close. She couldn't get to the vision, because Allison wasn't strong enough yet, but at least Allison was seeing her mom.

"Ally Cat," Sophie said, seeing her beautiful 16-year-old daughter, whose birthday was tomorrow and Allison ran over to her mother, as the scenery around them changed to a pure white room with no door, no window, no way to escape. Allison hugged her mom tightly to her and Sophie felt a single tear fall down her cheek as she hugged her daughter.

"Mommy," Allison said. "I missed you."

Sophie pulled away from her daughter and looked down at her. She brought her hands up to her daughter's cheek to cup them softly. She stroked them and smiled at her daughter. "I have as well. You are beautiful my Ally Cat."

Allison smiled at the nickname and from the compliment as she stared at her mother's eyes.

"Why are you here Mom?" she questioned.

Sophie's smile faltered a bit, but not much. She pulled her hands away from her daughter's cheek, taking a deep breath and gripped onto her daughter's hands, allowing her thumbs to stroke the top of each of her hands softly.

"I have come to warn you," she said. Her voice began serious and the joy that Allison felt from seeing her mother vanished as she heard her mother continue to bring awful news.

"Your father plans to use Ava for blood. She will die, Allison and if you go, you will take the fate of Ava's."

Allison shook her head as she studied her mother's green eyes and she shook her head. "No," she whispered. "Please tell me Daddy won't do this."

Sophie looked down at her daughter's and her hands that were entwined and she looked up, meeting her daughter's eyes. She slowly nodded her head. "I am afraid he will."

Allison swallowed. "I - Dad can't kill Ava. I - I won't let him."

"That's why I'm here, Allison. You have a choice. You can either go to Ava and sacrifice yourself or not do anything. It is completely your choice. Kol is with her, but Seth had already came up with a plan to kill him completely."

Allison felt the tears fall again. "No, please tell me you are lying and this is all a joke."

"I wish I was, Allison, but this right now, this is why you were given life. This is your choice. I cannot tell you what to do, but I trust you will do what you feel is right. No matter what, Ally Cat, I will always be there for you."

"Mommy," Allison croaked, as the light around her slowly vanished and then, as quick as a light switch, she was back inside the kitchen, with Bonnie looking down at her with wide eyes.

Allison swallowed hard and looked up at Bonnie. She stood up and felt the tears fall as she gave a small smile. "I've made my choice," she said quickly and ran away from bonnie and quickly grabbed what she needed. Her eyes landed on the plastic cup filled with vampire blood, but she left it alone and ran out the door. She wasn't going to he a vampire.

Bonnie took in a deep gulp of air and ran to the table. She frowned when she noticed that her keys were missing and that Allison didn't drink the vampire blood. Bonnie heard her car start and Bonnie ran out the door, just in time to see Allison drive away in her car and Bonnie felt her blood run cold.

"Oh, Allison, what did you see? What are you doing?"

* * *

Emma ran a hand through her hair as she sat down on the pavement, staring into her father's black eyes. She's been doing this for hours, trying to find out information on why her father was here to torment her in the physical world and not just in her dreams anymore. She narrowed her eyes at him, trying to stay strong in front of him, but at times, she was ready to break down, especially when he brought up the night he tried to murder her and when he brought up her mother. He was a sick bastard and she never thought that she could hate someone before, but she hated him.

Emma didn't know why she was doing this. Was finding out answers to her questions that she was yearning to know really that important, because she began to become more and more upset as she began to talk more to her father. She began to wonder if this was even the right thing to do anymore, so she just began to allow everything to take control as she forced herself to continue to talk to him.

Apart of her told her that this was a good thing and that it would take the baggage off of her shoulders, but then another part told her that his was an awful thing and that it would only add more baggage.

Emma took a deep breath as she prepared herself for the questions that she's been waiting to ask until the end.

"A-After you attacked me," Emma began, "and if you succeeded, would you have killed Allison and Katie?"

Seth thought for a moment as he thought of that night again. He just simply nodded his head as he received his answer and Emma's heart broke as she thought of the way he would have tortured them.

"Why do you act so surprise, Emma?" Seth asked and Emma glared at him. "I was supposed to kill you from the very beginning and I won't stop until you're dead."

"So you are going to try to kill me?" Emma asked, frowning and Seth nodded his head. "Of course and then Ava, and then Allison, oh we must not forget little Katie." Seth smirked. "You might even have to say bye to this dickhead vampire over here."

"Why threaten me?" Emma asked, her voice low and filled with pain. "Why do you want to hurt your kids, your family? Are we really just nothing to you?" Emma's voice began to break and go weak and Seth knew he found Emma's weak spot.

"You along with your siblings are pieces of crap," he answered to her and Emma didn't miss the hurt in Emma's eyes, that she quickly changed to hatred. Emma stood up and blinked her eyes, but that only made tears fall down her cheeks.

"Why don't you kill me?" Seth questioned. "I see how much you hate me, why don't you kill me? Go ahead. Think of it as revenge."

Emma shook her head and leaned in closer to her father, scooting down to get to eye level at him.

"I would never kill you," she said, her dark green eyes bloodshot. "I will not reach down to your level," she continued and licked at her lips. "But just because you want me dead, don't harm the rest of my siblings. If you do, I will take care of you personally."

Emma pulled away from him and Seth breathed out a cold laugh. "You know you will have to kill demons," he said and Emma turned around to look at him.

"What?" she asked.

"The Gottschalk's," he repeated the surname that Emma belonged to. "They each were warriors. They were God's servant, and being His servant, they were to demolish the demons that were on the earth, ridding the earth of them. Now, Emma. Why don't you take this once in a lifetime opportunity and kill me. Think of it as practice."

Emma shook her head and looked up at Damon. "Let him go," she said.

"But, Emma," Damon began.

Emma shook her head. "No, it's not worth it anymore. Let him go. I've heard enough and he's heard enough."

Damon pulled the metals out of Seth's hand and Seth stood up in great speed, ready to attack Damon, but Emma stuck her hand out, and Seth began to make choking noises as he felt a hand tighten around his throat when there was no physical hand there. He then realized it was Emma doing this and he fell down to his knees bringing his hand up to cup at his neck.

"Leave each of us alone," Emma said. "Leave Damon and everyone else alone. Don't hurt us anymore."

Emma stopped choking him through her Angel powers and Seth took a deep gulp of air. He looked at Emma. "You have a dark side to you, Emma," he said and coughed again. He stood up and picked up a dead Carol Lockwood, draping her over his left shoulder. "Like I said before Emma, you better watch out, because death for you is near. I guarantee." And then as fast as a lightning bolt, he vanished into the dark night of yesterday.

When he was gone, Emma felt the tears fall down her cheeks slowly and she fell down to her knees as the tears, anger, and sadness controlled her. Soon, Damon was at her side and Emma felt his strong arms wrapping themselves around her. She rested her head on her chest and took in a huge gulp of air.

"I'm sorry," she said and Damon shook his head, rubbing her back in a soothing way. He kissed the crown of her head and Emma closed her eyes at the touch.

"You didn't do anything," he said and Emma just closed her eyes. "Thank you," she said. "Thank you for everything."

Damon smirked. "Of course. What would you do without me?"

Emma laughed and rolled her eyes as she looked up meeting his eyes. "You're selfish," she said and Damon just shook his head. "No," he said. "I just know what I want."

He lowered his head down to Emma, and she could feel his warm breath, warming up her lips and she felt tingles vibrate throughout her body. He leaned down close to Emma, cupping her cheek and then he placed his lips on top of her pink ones, already tasting the sweet taste of vanilla. Damon placed his hand on Emma's lower back, pushing her flesh closer to his flesh, allowing their lips to move in sync. Emma felt his tongue lick upon her bottom lip and Emma smiled in the kiss, parting her lips a bit, giving Damon want he wanted.

Emma placed herself gently on the gray pavement of Mrs. Lockwood's driveway and allowed Damon to hover over her. He pulled his lips away from her and began to kiss at her neck and then Emma asked herself what she was doing. She just witnessed Mrs. Lockwood being murdered and she was just talking with her dad not long ago and she was crying, and now she was making out with Damon? Alright, she was going completely insane. She couldn't do any of this right now. It was wrong.

Emma placed her hand on Damon's chest, pushing him away. When he looked down at her, his blue eyes were darkened from lust and Emma laughed and shook her head. She sat up, forcing Damon to sit up as well. He gave her a pout and Emma placed a kiss on his lips.

"I would love to," she said, "but I have to get home. My family will kill me and Ava will want her Lucky Charms."

Damon rolled his eyes. "What about later then?" he asked as he stood up and holding his hand out for Emma.

Emma reached down, gripping on her hand as she stood up. Damon waggled his eyebrows seductively and Emma laughed again, resting her hand on his shoulder.

"We'll see," she said and placed her lips against him, kissing him softly, which Damon tried to turn more heated and Emma shook her head and pulled away from him.

"I have an idea," she said and Damon raised an eyebrow at her and a smile formed on his lips as he began to waggle his eyebrows again and Emma laughed and hit him playfully on the arm.

"No," she said. "That isn't the idea."

Damon pouted and Emma smiled by how childish and cute he looked.

"But I like that idea."

Emma shook her head. "Nope," she said popping the 'P'.

Damon sighed and placed his arm around Emma's waist pulling her in close.

"Then what's the idea?" Damon asked. "A wonderful relaxing bath to-"

Emma glared at him and slapped his arm again. "No," she said.

"Then what is it?"

Emma gave a small smile. "Well," she said, "the prom is soon and I was wondering..." She left her sentence hanging, waiting for Damon to answer. A smile appeared on Damon's lips as he pulled away from her a bit, holding his hand out to her. Emma gave him her hand and Damon kissed her knuckles.

"Miss McKay, would you do me the honor and escort me to Mystic Falls High's Prom?"

Emma nodded her head and curtsied as she smiled. "Of course, Mr. Salvatore. I thought you've never would have asked."

Emma laughed and folded her hands with his. "Let's get back to present day before Ava kills me and stakes you."

Damon just nodded as Emma pushed them both back to present day. Neither of them were prepared to face the problems that were currently happening in present day Mystic Falls.

* * *

"She is not going anywhere with you," Kol said as he rushed with fast speed to Ava's side. He gripped on her right arm, pulling her closer to him and Ava looked up at Kol for a moment and then turned her gaze back on Seth.

"Why are you doing this?" Ava questioned him as Seth walked closer inside of the cave Kol and Ava were both at.

"You'll see later," he said and walked until he was in front of Ava and Kol. He reached his hand out and gripped on her arm and Ava winced from the amount of force he used to hold onto her arm.

"I'm not going anywhere with you," Ava said as she pulled her arm with great force away from his grip, that it felt as if her arm was going to fall out of its socket.

"You do not have a choice in this matter," Seth said. "If you do not do what I say, I will kill each of your family members and I will always kill your lovely Kol. I figured you would eventually learn what a tool he was, but apparently, the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree."

Ava clenched her jaw to the side and narrowed her eyes at him. She felt her heartbeat fast against her chest as she raised her hand up and slapped Seth hard across his face. She began to shake, but she found the courage to point her pointer finger in his face as she stared into his dark eyes with blue eyes that held unshed tears. "Don't ever talk about my mom like that ever again," Ava said, her voice was low and was in a threat tone and Seth just laughed at her little antics as he thought of Sophie's elder sister, Sarah. She was a monster with beautiful blonde hair and blue eyes like Ava. She looked much like Ava and was a pain in the ass like Ava. She never approved of Seth, saying that one day, he was going to kill Sophie's children. Sophie just denied it, because she felt that Seth would never sink that low, but apparently, Sophie didn't know Seth as well as Sarah did.

Seth narrowed his eyes and looked over at Kol. He pointed his finger out to him and then Kol fell to the ground, making a choking noise that vibrated in Ava's ears and Ava turned around as she ran to him. She bent down beside Kol, placing her hand on his chest, pumping up and down. "Kol," she said, as she watched him look up at him. His dark brown eyes met her blue ones and he forced his hand up to cup her cheek, that had tears traveling down slowly. He quickly wiped the tears away with his thumb, and began to stroke her cheek with his thumb, back and forth soothingly. "Ava," he said in a choking sound and Ava shook her head, running her hands over his chest, pushing up and down, not knowing what else to do. The sound of Seth's laughing brought pain to her ears.

"Kol!" she screamed, as Kol's skin began to turn to a sick gray ashen color and Ava shook her head, not understanding what was happening to him, but Kol understood. Seth found out away to make Kol temporary dead, but Ava didn't know that. The only thing she knew, was when a vampire died, their skin turned to a gray color, with their veins popped out. Ava thought that Kol was going to die permanently and she shook her head as the tears fell and landed on his cheek.

"No, please don't go," she said, feeling her heart-break slowly and painfully. She rested her head on his chest as she closed her eyes. "I'm sorry," she said and removed her head from his chest, to look up at his face, to see that the gray was only up to his neck and she placed her hand on his neck, wishing that she could stop this.

"Ava," his voice croaked and Ava look up at his brown eyes and she licked her lips.

"Yes?" she asked and looked back down at his neck, noticing the gray was rising up slowly and her heart began to beat against her chest in a fast pace again, because she was thinking about doing something that she never thought she would do, but she didn't want to have Kol leave this earth with not having his last moment with the one person who he only cared for. And she would be doing this for him right? She wouldn't be doing it for herself, because she never felt that way for Kol, and plus she was only doing something nice for Kol's last moments, because she was an Angel, and that's what Angels do.

"I'm not-"

That is when Ava found the courage. She ignored the annoying voice in the back of her head and leaned on top of Kol so that she was hovering over him. Kol raised an eyebrow at her and then he felt her place her hand on his cheek. She parted her lips and leaned down, closing her eyes in the process. They were just inches away and she could feel Kol's warm breath on her lips and her lips tingled. Ava closed the distance and placed her lips upon Kol's lips, caressing his lips with her own. It was just a soft, chaste kissed that only lasted for a few seconds, which Kol wished it could have lasted longer. Ava pulled away and opened her eyes, allowing her eyes to open wide and she frowned to see the gray covered over his lips and she felt the tears fall again. She brought her fingers up to his dark brown hair and began to play with it.

"I'm so sorry," she said, her voice breaking and Kol just watched her with dark brown orbs, replaying the kiss over and over again in his mind. "It should have never ended this way for you."

Kol wished he could speak and explain to Ava what really was happening, but he could not move his lips. They were immobilized and Kol felt a tear fall on his cheekbone from Ava. Ava quickly wiped it away and laughed. "Sorry," she muttered and gave the smallest of smiles that she forced.

Kol's hair was soft just as much as it looked and Ava licked her lips before she began to speak again. "I could just imagine you say one of your annoying stupid comments," she said and breathed out a small sad laugh. "I used to hate you," she said honestly and then her face turned to a mask that was complete sadness. "But not anymore," she said and then the ashen gray covered over the rest of Kol's face as he slowly closed his eyes shut.

Ava shook her head and wiped away at her tears, moving them away. She stood up, shaking her head as she placed a hand on her chest, over her heart. "Why?" she asked, staring at Seth. "He did nothing."

Seth shrugged his shoulders. "For entertainment," he answered with a smirk on his face and Ava shook her head and looked back at the dead body of Kol and looked up at Seth. "Do whatever you want me to do," she said. "Just don't hurt the rest of my family."

Seth smiled. "Good decision," he said and led her to her death.

* * *

Allison parked Bonnie's car. She turned the key, shutting the car off and she wiped at her face with her hand, hoping that Emma would forgive her for what she was about to do. She opened the car door and forced her weak legs to climb out of the small little car. Allison was scared. She never thought that she would be walking to her death. She always thought that death would come to her.

Allison studied the cave for the opening. She found a small entrance and she thanked God that she was small. She pushed herself through the small entrance, as fear traveled deep inside her. She wanted to go back and run away, but she knew she could never do that. It wasn't the right thing and she had to do the right thing.

As Allison walked silently in the cave, she heard Ava's crying. Allison frowned, feeling sadness build up inside of her.

"Kol!" Allison heard her scream "I'm sorry."

Was Kol already dead? Was Allison late? Allison hoped not. She had to save both of them before death took them. She just hoped that they were okay. She was praying now that they would survive.

Allison examined the dark insides of the cave. She walked slowly, allowing her brown eyes to see everything that must be seen. She listened some more and then she heard her father's voice and her heart stopped beating. Could she really do this, after everything that her father has done? She sure hoped so.

Allison rested her hand against the cold cave wall as she moved a bit to allow her eyes to watch the scene play before her. She watched as her father dragged Ava by her arm to another part of a the cave. Allison swallowed. When they were completely gone, Allison traveled away from the cave to where her father and Ava once was. When she was in this part of the cave, she examined everything. She turned her head and saw a dead vampire corpse and Allison immediately knew it was Kol. Allison felt guilt in her stomach, but then she remembered that Kol was an original and he couldn't die that easily.

Allison turned around and slowly followed the long path that her father and Allison walked to get to the other side of the cave. Allison could hear the sobs of Ava and that kept on reminding Allison that she had to stay quiet. She walked along and listened to the horrible words and sentences her father was saying to Ava. Allison felt the tears at her eyes from what her father was saying. It felt as if her father was saying it to herself and not to Ava.

"Mrs. Lockwood?" Allison heard Ava's astonished voice through the walls of the cave and Allison took in a deep breath. Mrs. Lockwood? Was she not meant to be dead?

Allison traveled around so she could get a full view of the scene before her. Ava was looking at Mrs. Lockwood with concern and empathy, while her father was looking at the pair with completed disgust. This made poor young Allison wonder how her father could he so heartless.

"What have you done to her?" Ava asked turning around to stare at Seth with hard cold blue eyes.

"I've turned her," he answered her without any trace of guilt. "Soon, she will be sired to me, but that will only work if an Angel dies and guess which Angel I chose."

Ava shook her head as Seth laughed. Seth began to think of Emma and his confrontation with her the night before. He still could not believe how strong she has gotten. If she could cause him great pain like she did yesterday as she interrogated him, he could only imagine what she could do against his hybrids and against Adrianna. He made a little side note to destroy Emma later.

"Carol," Seth said, turning his head to look at those icy blues. "Here is your dinner. Enjoy."

Carol stood up with great speed and appeared beside Ava, smelling Ava, and she felt the veins under her eyes shake around and she felt her veins sink out of her gums in a fast pace, ready to drink the blood of the Gottschalk Angel.

"Mrs. Lockwood, you know me. I'm Tyler's friend. I'm a citizen of Mystic Falls."

Carol looked up at the young Angel, forgetting who she was, but not forgetting how she smelled. She could just imagine the taste of her. Carol shook her head and before Ava could do anything, she felt fangs rip inside of her smooth ivory neck, sucking up her blood in great amounts of gulps.

That is when everything stopped for Allison and she took action. She ran in the room and pointed her hand at Carol. Soon, Carol felt her arteries and her veins all throughout her body pop and break apart rapidly. Carol let go of Ava, whose eyes began to flutter from the great amount of blood. Ava looked up, meeting the eyes of her little cousin. "Allison," she said before darkness washed over and she fell on the cave floor.

Allison turned her head, still pointing her hand towards Carol and still making her feel the pain throughout her body. Allison stared at her father's eyes. Seth stared at his daughter and memories of when she was young flooded through his mind.

"Hello, Father," she said and removed her pointing hand away from Carol, who passed out from the great amount of pain. "I have a deal to make with you."

* * *

"I don't know where the Angels are," Noah said as Adrianna walked in his classroom. She moved her fingers swiftly against the grand piano in the classroom, making a beautiful simple high pitch noise as she did so. "But I do," she stated, hopping on the piano, crossing her milky smooth legs. She examined the lame posters that had inspirational quotes and pictures of composers in the past. She rolled her eyes as she examined the room some more, with the different type of instruments around and designs of musical notes around the room. It was a nice little classroom, but Adrianna hated it.

"One is kidnapped, while the other is in the past," she said and breathed out a dark laugh. "You have to see how amusing all of this is. I just love seeing them so troubled and upset."

"How is one in the past?" Noah questioned and walked around Adrianna. She smirked. "Pesky Angel power," she answered.

Noah just nodded his head. "Alright, so what will we be doing now? You got Emma's father to come back here, you got him to kill the mayor, you got him to kidnap Ava, so what's the plan now then?"

Adrianna smirked. "Which one is closer to Emma?" she asked. "I want to make it a bit more harder for her."

Noah thought for a moment. "I believe Elena Gilbert is closer to Emma. Why?"

Adrianna jumped off of the counter and walked to Noah, swinging her hips as she walked to him. She seductively wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm going to become Miss Elena Gilbert," she whispered in his ear. "And I need your help."

She traveled her hand down his chest until she stopped at the button of his jeans. Noah's breath hitched as she unbuttoned them. "In return, I'll give you a little something."

"And what's that?" he asked.

"It will be a surprise," she whispered and wrapped her dark red lips around Noah's earlobe and allowed her lips to move against his earlobe. Then she bit on it and removed her lips. She went down to his neck and began to kiss at his neck and Noah moaned.

"What do I have to do?" he asked in a daze and Adrianna pulled her lips away from his soft neck.

"Come with me to the Gilbert's tonight and hold Elena down while I have my soul go inside of her. It's quite simple. She will be weakened by the vervain and all you will have to do is hide my body. Got it?" she asked.

Noah just nodded his head. "Yes, so you will basically be possessing her body?" he questioned.

Adrianna nodded her head. "Yes, you understand."

"Of course I do."

"Perfect," Adrianna said and pulled away from him and pulled her black rhinestone tank top over her head. "When we are done having fun," she said, unclasping her black lacy bra. "Then we'll go."

Noah just nodded his head and crushed his pink lips to Adrianna's red ones. She smirked in the heated kiss.

* * *

Elena Gilbert looked out the window and examined the bright full moon that shined down upon the earth, giving the earth little light, along help with the bright stars. She sighed as she locked her window shut and closed the curtains, hiding the moon. She pulled herself away from the window seat and walked to her white bedroom door. She opened it slightly and walked out of her room and to her brother's room. She opened the door and saw her brother asleep on his bed and she sighed. She closed the bedroom door shut against and was happy that Jeremy was doing alright and seemed better. Everything was good, except for the missing of Ava and Emma.

All day her, along with Bonnie, Caroline, Stefan, Allison, and Jeremy searched for them and they could not find them anywhere. Bonnie and Allison went on their separate ways looking for them and the last she talked to them was at Meredith's house. It bothered Elena that they were still missing. The plan was to look for them again in the morning and hope for the best, but it wasn't just Emma and Ava who were missing. It was also Damon and that reckless Kol. Elena didn't care much for Kol, but for Damon, that was a different story. She still felt guilt in her chest for hurting him the way that she did. She wished that she could take back all the pain that she caused him, but life doesn't work that way.

Elena took a deep breath and walked down the stairs. She was feeling a bit thirsty from the way her throat felt like sandpaper. She disagreed with Stefan about snacking on animals. First of all, she didn't like killing them and secondly, she didn't understand why drinking blood bags was a problem. Yes it was different from actual blood, but it was the same in the least.

Damon was right about one thing. They were alike in certain ways and she hated to admit it.

Elena opened the door of the refrigerator and pulled out a single blood bag. She used the tube of the blood bag as a straw and she sipped it up in slow drinks, allowing the taste of AB positive make her taste buds dance with happiness.

Elena pulled her lips away from the tube and she began to walk in the living room. She sat down and turned on the TV. The news was on and they were talking more about Carol Lockwood's death and how a mayor will soon be re-elected shortly. Elena quickly turned the TV off. She didn't want to hear the news about it anymore. She heard it over and over again. When Tyler learned of his mom, he just held in the pain and acted like everything was going to be alright, so she tried to do the same.

Elena heard a scratching noise at her window and then the lights shut off. Elena furrowed her dark brows and stood up from the couch. She clenched her jaw to the side and used two senses more than the others. Hearing and sight. She could see in the dark, thanks to her vampire vision, but whomever was outside of her home, was moving around very slowly, making it difficult for Elena to hear well enough.

Elena licked at her lips, tasting the remainder of the sweet blood and she walked to the front door. She opened it slowly. She saw no one in the midst of the night and her dark chocolate eyes quickly scanned the area. She felt her face vamp up and she prepared herself to fight anyone who was ready to harm her, Jeremy, or even Allison. She clenched her hands into tight fists at her sides as she walked out of her home. That is when she felt horrible pain in her brain. It felt as if blood vessels inside of her skull were breaking slowly and she knew a witch or warlock was near. She screamed out and pain and fell down to her knees. She looked up and saw Mr. Cruz, who looked at her with sincere and Elena screamed some more.

"Stop!" she begged and brought her hands up to her temples. "STOP!"

Noah didn't stop, as his hazel eyes searched for the black ones of Adrianna. When he found them, they were swimming with hatred and Noah swallowed, wondering why he agreed to this.

Adrianna appeared beside Elena and stabbed her in the back, with the vervain shot. Elena screamed, feeling the vervain burn deep inside of her flesh, as if fire was lit inside of her and it made her become weak. She felt the pain and burning sensation all over, along with the pain Noah was causing her. Soon, the darkness took over and Adrianna laughed, pulling Elena by her hair, dragging her to Noah's car.

She forced Elena's body inside of his car and Noah drove them to motel he was staying at. When they arrived, Adrianna opened the door and walked inside of the motel. Noah opened his car door and looked up at the sky, seeing the dark clouds form above the moon. It was going to rain soon, and he looked back down at his black car. He shut his car door and walked to the back seat of the small car. He opened it and saw one of his student's lying down on her back with her eyes closed shut. He frowned and pulled her body closer to his, picking her up, bridal style.

He carried her to his motel room. Adrianna was already waiting there, sitting upon the bed with her legs crossed. Noah laid Elena on the bed, ignoring the face Adrianna made, for having Elena so close to her. Adrianna quickly stood up and looked over at Elena, turning her head to the side as she examined her.

"Well, at least I will still be beautiful," she commented and Noah glared at her for a moment.

Adrianna walked to the other side of the bed and laid down next to Elena so that there arms were touching. She closed her eyes and tried to focus to transfer her to Elena's body. "Hold the vampire down," she said, with her eyes still shut and Noah quickly walked over to Elena. He didn't know how to hold her down, so he hovered over her, so that his legs were touching against hers, and his arms were above her head, holding her arms still. Adrianna smirked as she began to feel herself slowly leave her body. She began to see a light. She saw Elena's hopes, dreams, and the people who she loved. Soon, she was taken out of Elena's mind and back into hers. Elena was awake and was fighting against Noah and Adrianna groaned, closing her eyes again, trying to focus on putting herself in Elena's place.

Soon, she was in Elena's mind again. Elena was fighting against her, trying to stop Adrianna from going inside of her, but Adrianna was a tad bit stronger.

Noah watched the whole scene and was feeling guilt and Elena's lips kept on moving, saying "Help. Help. Help." but there was nothing he could do. It was not his control anymore and if he said no, Adrianna would kill him in a heartbeat.

Adrianna focused harder on Elena and her life, forming a headache at the middle of her head. It was a throbbing, sharp pain, but she focused away from the pain and to Elena. Soon, Elena stopped fighting. She was deep inside of the back of her mind, trapped inside of her own body.

Adrianna got used to Elena's body shortly and then she opened her eyes, seeing the world in a different pair of eyes. She saw the world through Elena's dark chocolate orbs and she looked up at Noah, meeting his orbs.

"Show time," she said.

* * *

"What kind of deal?" Seth asked and Allison took a deep breath.

"I want to take Ava's place. I want you to leave my family alone, and I want you to get out of Mystic Falls."

Seth smirked. "And if I do that, everything I have planned will not go how I wanted."

Allison shrugged her shoulders. "I don't care. Please. At least do one thing for your family. Carol is going to wake up soon and I want to take Ava's place."

Seth thought for a moment and he was about to speak, but the sound of Carol's groaning stopped him. She was already a vampire by the great amounts of blood he took from Ava, but then another idea formed in his head. If Allison died because of this, it would hurt Emma and Ava more. Seth smirked cruelly and turned his head to look at Carol who was already standing on her feet, awake and glaring at Allison with bloodshot eyes.

"Carol, here's your new dinner," he said, pushing Allison on her petite back over to carol and Allison felt as if she was walking inside of the lion den. Carol smiled and before Allison was ready, Carol's face quickly changed and she sunk her fangs into the young 16 year old's flesh.

"Deal!" Seth yelled and watched as Allison's face scrunched up from the pain and she gasped. A single tear fell from the corner of her eye and fell down her cheek as she felt herself weaken from the blood lost.

Allison began to see her life flash quickly before her eyes as the people who she loved appeared quickly in her mind and she just gave a small smile, knowing that she would he able to protect them from afar.

As Allison's heartbeat slowed down more and more, she saw a beautiful light on the ceiling of the cave and she saw her mom there, smiling down at her with loving eyes, waiting to take her daughter with her. Sophie began to cry as she looked down at her husband and she shook her head. "Tell your father I forgive him," she told her daughter and Allison forced herself to nod her head, even if she was too weak.

"Happy Birthday," she heard her father say to her in a teasing way. He walked to her and Carol. Seth patted his hand on his daughter's dark hair and Allison's eyelids began to close slowly as she began to feel the cold surround her. "It's midnight."

Allison made choking noises, from the lack of air in the cave. Surprisingly, Allison felt no pain for her adrenaline was blocking away the pain, with help of her brain, or possibly, Sophie was making sure Allison felt no pain, Allison turned her head to look at her father who was staring down at her with amusing dark orbs and Allison forced her chap lips to smile as Carol was drinking the last of her blood slowly.

"Mom and I forgive you," she said weakly, as a single tear traveled from her eyes and trickled down her cheeks. It stopped on her father's hand and he swallowed hard as he paid more attention to his daughter. She watched with dying brown orbs as the smirk on her father's face faltered and then Allison took one huge gulp of air and breathed her last as the light in her eyes vanished and Death came to take her. Seth stared into Allison's brown eyes as they stared back into his. The light in them were gone, because they were no longer the eyes filled with light. They were now the eyes filled with death.

**_Far From An Angel_**

* * *

**A/N: Alrighty. Well, I have decided this is the last chapter for Far From an Angel. The Sequel to Far From an Angel, is called The Fight. The Fight is going to be a crazy book. I have already planned everything out for it and I am so happy for those who stayed with me.**

**Please review. I really want to know what each of you think about the last chapter of Far From an Angel.**

**In The Fight, I'll tell you that everyone will try to bring Allison back, but will it work? Elena is going to be the biggest bitch, because Adrianna possessed Elena. I'm sure you guys can imagine what Adrianna has in mind and I'll give a hint. It's involved with a certain hot raven head vampire...**

**Thank you for reading my story and see you all again soon in the sequel.**

**And here is the Summary for _The Fight_**

_Is fighting for everything you believe in important when the people who you love are not surviving in the end? What about fighting for you? Fighting for love or for the impossible? What about taking an adventure that could change everything for yourself and the people around you? "The first rule of truly living: do the thing you're most afraid of."_

**So, check it out in a week or two!**

**Thank you for your support and for the reviews, alerts, and favorites. Thank you.**

**Love, SnowWhite1864**


End file.
